The Old Poke'mon People Fic
by Neo Namco
Summary: This story has been revised and resubmitted under the title 'Poke'mon People's!
1. Prologue:Picking up a Chick named Misty

Poke'mon People

**PLEASE DONT READ ANYMORE OF THIS FIC! IT HAS BEEN REVISED AND YOU CAN FIND IT TITLED "POKE'MON PEOPLE'S". GO READ THAT ONE. IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I STILL HAVE THIS FIC UP, IT'S ONLY UNTIL I SURPASS WHERE I LEFT OFF IN THIS FIC WITH THE REVISED VERSION.**

(I don't own poke'mon, or the copy-writed products in this story. I do own Bryan, however.)

This is the prologue for Poke'mon People, so you know what happened before the story. Remember, you CAN make a difference, please read and review. The more reviews, the longer the story can go on. Just like a real sitcom, if the ratings are low, it IS going to be cancelled, so if the reviews are low, it IS going to not be written anymore.

The Prologue: Pikcking up a chick named Misty

After Ash took on the battle frontier, and did very well by the way, he was ready to take on the Elite 4.

Max decided to leave, and journey on his own poke'mon adventure. Now that he had a poke'mon, he could do that. May wasn't there, a couple towns back, she disappeared, so they didn't have to worry about her anymore.

They decided to go to Cerulean City and visit Misty. Brock was with his girlfriend Ganene at this time.

They walked up to Misty's house. "Brock, what if she doesn't like me anymore?" Ash asked. He was nervous, he hadn't seen her in such a long time. He feared the most that she might have a boyfriend.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm sure she still likes you, you're her friend, best friend." Brock told him.

"Yeah Ash, I never met her, but I'm sure Brock's right." Ganene told him.

Ash lightly pounded his fist against the door to Misty's house a few times. Ash felt the butterflies in his stomach growing, he wanted to run away. Then the door knob began to turn. Ash closed his eyes, and then a voice called to him

"Ash?"

Ash opened his eyes and wrapped the person who called his name in a huge embracing hug. "Like, what do you think your doing you little pervert!" Lilly yelled out.

"Oh, sorry, it thought you were Misty." Ash told the girl he was still hugging, and he was also blushing.

Lilly shook her self free and said "You thought I was Misty, I'm no ugly!" Ash glared at her.

"What! Misty is the most beautiful girl in the world!" Ash cried out, and then he turned to the door to see Misty standing there, blushing. Ash's face turned ripe red.

Here's the theme song to the series by U2- Beautiful Day

The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town

You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere

You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination

You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out

It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day

Ash, Brock, and Ganene, as well as Pikachu sat on Misty's couch in her living room. Ash was still blushing from earlier. Misty came into the living room, also still blushing a little. "So, why did you guys come by?" Misty asked.

"We wanted to see you before Ash went off to compete against the Elite4." Brock explained.

"Oh yeah I heard, congratulations Ash." Misty congratulated him.

"Thanks Mist." Ash thanked her, making her blush. She loved it when he called her "Mist."

Then Misty's sisters Daisy, Lilly, and Violet walked into the room. "Misty, we have good news for you." Daisy told her little _sister. _

"What? Did you win another trip around the world?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, but, you are free to go with your friends now." Daisy told her.

"Really!" Misty asked, stunned.

"Yeah, what ever it was that we wanted from you after you went to Mt. Moon, we don't need you for any more." Daisy explained

Misty gave her sisters a big hug, and went upstairs and packed. "Hey, I never said she could come journey with us." Ash said. To this he recieved a knock on the head by Brock's fist.

* * *

So Misty re-joined the team, and they went off to take on the Elite4. Ash had now beaten all four of them, the only thing standing in the way now, was the poke'mon master. 

So they went to stay at a resort, until Ash would have to face the trainer. There, he trained his poke'mon almost every day, some days he did nothing but swim in the pool, and get taunted by everyone who didn't think he would beat the master.

Ganene had to leave, and go to Cerulean City. She had gotten a phone call from her mother, saying that her father was very ill, and didn't have much time to live. Brock was very saddened by this, and his psychiatrist told him he would probably never get over it. Then the big day came, and Ash was ready to rumble.

(I'm not gonna really tell you about the battle, but some other stuff? Well you'll see.)

So the battle started, and it was being televised all over the world, on NBC, the WB, UPN, ABC, not CBS, because they thought that might provoke someone to flash the cameras.

Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracy, and Mr. Mime was watching the event on television. "Oh, my baby…" was all Delia could say.

A man by the name of Derek Stock was also watching. "Hm? if he wins the title, he'll get a free house in my neighborhood, he looks like he would be pleasant company." Derek said, smiling.

A girl named Rosie was also watching. "Ooh, that boy sitting in the background sure is cute." Rosie said, referring to Brock.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were watching the battle at the stadium. "Our lives are gonna be so different after he wins the title, because he wont be on his journey anymore." Jessie realized.

"It's a concern. a real concern." James said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, somewhere in White City, a group of friends watched the event on TV too. "It sure is good to be at White City Mall." someone said.

The group of people watched from a table, centered in the middle of the food court. The TV, was one of those televisions that are up on the ceiling. They were having a going away party for most of the people in this group, all except for one person.

"Bryan! Quit messing with the television!" Molly yelled.

"I can't help it, that trainer with the blue shirt, and the goofy looking hat's fly is open." Bryan said in between laughs. Bryan walked over to the table, where his friends sat.

At the table sat Molly, Allan, Blaine, Ruby, Josie, John, a marril, and a raichu, who was missing an ear, and he was missing his tail. The raichu was eating a bunch of cheese.

"Raichu! Save me some cheese!" Bryan yelled at his poke'mon.

"Yes, master." Raichu said.

"I can't believe we're all moving to the U.S." Allan said.

"Were not gonna miss you Bryan." Blaine teased.

"Me neither, because you're gay." Bryan told Blaine.

This made them laugh. Bryan had been teasing Blaine about being gay for years, even though his girlfriend was Ruby, a girl.

They all looked up to the TV to watch the rest of the battle. When, suddenly a large rock smashed in to it, causing it to break.

A security guard ran over to Bryan, hit him on the head, and dragged him out of the mall. "Okay Bryan, you've been warned." he told him.

Ash would win the championship, to which the song, "We are the champions." by 'Queen' played.

I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions - of the world -

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it -  
I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions - of the world -

That's what happened before the series. I kind of didn't put a lot of detail in to it, but whatever. Now you know some stuff you didn't know. And in the next chapter, the series begins… the story gets kind of crammed and stuff after this. but if you want a summary, skip to chapter 15 please, if your reading this for the first time. trust me. do it.


	2. Dont Want To Be A White City Idtiot

Poke'mon People

SEASON ONE Chapter One:

(Disclaimer: I do not own poke'mon or anything that I make fun of in this story. This will be the only time I say this, so if you try to sue me, remember the first chapter.)

Introduction

Welcome to season one or part one to a twelve part fanfic. This fan fic should be treated like a sitcom and is like a sitcom and has sitcom humor. This fic will take place over ten years in 50 or so parts. In part one the comedy begins after Ash Ketchum earns the title as poke'mon master and moves to White City to live next door to an annoying neibor Bryan Anderson. We see an old man named Old Mann falls in love with Jessie. Brock begins his constant ramble about ex-girlfriend Ganene. Ash's mistake of leaving Misty's birthday present in sight results in him leaving the country. And Pikachu leaves a surprise in the end. This show's theme song is Beautiful Day by U2

Episode 1: Home Coming

Narrator-Ash Ketchum is a trainer from Pallet Town who is journeying to become the greatest master of all time, he has been traveling for almost six years with Misty Wateflower from Cerulean City, Brock Slate from Pewter City, and his very first poke'mon Pikachu. He failed at the Indigo Plateau, almost got in to the top four at the Silver Conference but couldn't hold on and came in second at the Hoen League. Now he stands in the E-lite 4 just needing one more poke'mon to beat to become a poke'mon master. "Each trainers are down to their final poke'mon, Lance with dragonite and Ash with pikachu." The announcer said. "Dragonite hyper beam!" called out Lance. "Pikachu dodge it!" Ash yelled out. The beam came straight for pikachu, but pikachu jumped in to the air dodging the attack. "Pikachu now's your chance, use thunderbolt!" Ash called out. Pikachu released a powerful blast of electricity striking dragonite and leaving it stunned. Dragonite stood for a few seconds and then fell to the ground. "Ash Ketchum has beaten Lance and is now the new pke'mon master!" The announcer shouted. "We are the Champions" by Queen played as the stadium went wild with cheers. "We did it we did it!" Ash cheered. Pikachu jumped in to his arms. Misty and Brock did the same as they were all now on the floor enjoying the moment that Ash wished would never end. "The twerp did it" Jessie said. "He's a champ" James said. "He's actually a good trainer" Meowth realized. "Too bad we still have to try and steal pikachu to keep our spots on the team" Meowth said …

Ash and his friends were now in Pallet Town celebrating Ash's victory. " I can't believe my little boy is a world champion." Ash's mom said. "I'm even more surprised it only took you six years to accomplish the feat" Professor Oak said. Delia took Ash's champion trophy and placed it in the trophy case. "Oh wow, the first trophy to put in the case" Delia said. The party continued with Tracy, Mr. Mime, Gary, Professor Oak, Ash's mom, (Delia) Brock, and Misty. Jessie and James just hovered over the house in their balloon wishing they were apart of the celebration…

The following day. "Ash, Professor Oak wants to speak to you" Delia said. Ash and his friends went to the lab to get the news. "Ah Ash There's something I need to tell you. First of all you will be receiving two to three checks a week for your service as a poke'mon trainer. And the most important thing is that The E-lite 4 has awarded your master achievement with your very own house in White City." Prof. Oak said. Ash, Brock, and Misty were wide-eyed. "I get my very own house? But-but-but I'm only six years old" Ash said. "Ash your 16 years old" Misty whispered. "Well it's your decision Ash" Oak said. "Ummmmmm, hell yeah I want the house!" Ash confirmed. Oak handed Ash the keys and three tickets to White City. Also some directions to the house.

Ash and his friends were now walking home to Ash's house.(His mom's house) "I can't believe I get my own house!" Ash said. "Well Misty we better get back to our own homes" Brock said while taking Misty's arm and heading in the opposite direction. "Hay wait guys!" Ash yelled. Brock continued to pull Misty. "Brock! Ash is trying to tell us something. "You guys are welcome to stay with me, after all you've done for me I'd really appreciate you living with me…but I get top bunk" Ash told them. 'I just wanted to sleep with Misty' Brock thought. "I'll stay because I don't want to take care of my family" Brock said aloud this time. "I'm only staying because my sister are really mean, and you still owe me a bike" Misty said. "Sure" Brock said while nudging Misty in the arm with his elbow. Ash and his friends packed and said goodbye to Delia and everyone else and got on the plane to White City.

They arrived in White City and got in to a cab heading to their house, strangely enough. Brock bought a video camera on the way to the house. They arrived at the house and got out of the cab along with the driver who then buried a box in the front yard? They were all starring at the driver. "What?" the driver asked. "I don't want to get caught with all this marruana" said the driver. Ash and his friends…and pikachu entered the house and immediately picked their rooms. The house is two stories high. Misty got the room next to the bathroom. Ash got the room next to hers and Brock got the one down the hall. They then went down to where the living room was. It was next to the kitchen. Then a knock was heard at the door. "It's probably a fan coming for an autograph" Ash said in a stuck-up way. Ash opened the door and said "Sorry no autographs today, maybe tomorrow." Ash told the person at the door. The person was wearing all blue and was a couple inches taller than Ash and was muscular. He had bruises on his face and looked pretty beat up. "Hi I'm your neibor Bryan you just moved in" Bryan said. "Uh yeah?" Ash said. Brock and Misty appeared behind Ash. "I have something for each of you." Bryan said. He handed Ash head phones, Brock a twizzler and Misty a picture of Derek Jeter. "ooh I love Derek Jeter!" Misty squealed. Bryan snapped his fingers and swirled his index finger at Ash. "I know where you look familiar, your that poke'mon trainer on TV the other day and your fly was open." Bryan said. "What?" Ash yelled and asked at the same time. "Oh and here's a cartoon drawing of me" Bryan said handing them the picture. Ash took the picture and threw it in the dumpster. "Let me show you around this city" Bryan offered. "Oh that's ok yah!" Ash said before being dragged to the car by Bryan, Brock and Misty were also being dragged.

Bryan took them to all the places he knew in the city. He then took them to the mall. "Here's our famous White City Mall" Bryan said standing at the table in the middle of the food court. "Who cares? I'll probably never come here again" Ash said. Then a beeping noise came from Bryan's watch "Oh Happy Days is on!" Bryan yelled then ran out of the mall. Ash, Brock, Misty, and pikachu starred at him and sat down at the center table.

Episode 2: Hit On

Ash and Misty are at the mall shopping. Misty held up brown pants. "These pants are perfect for Brock" Misty said. A guy walked up to Misty and said "Are you buying those pants for your boyfriend?" "NO, and if I had one it wouldn't be you" Misty said. Then an ooooooooh from an audience can be heard. "hmpf" said the guy and walked away. Meanwhile Ash is in the food court at McDonalds. "Hay your cute" said a girl behind Ash. "Yes she is, she is one cute Big Mac" Ash said showing her the burger. "I'm Tally" Tally said. "I'm hungry" Ash said. "Want to eat with me?" Asked Tally. "Nooooo, I want to eat on the way to the place I'm going" Ash said and walked off. "Ok?" Tally said in a confused voice.

Now at their house Bryan knocks on the door. Brock answered the door. "Hi is the hot girl there?" asked Bryan. 'Hot girl?' Brock questioned him self. "Uh no" Brock answered. "Let me come in to your home and get to know each other. Bryan walked in to the house with out being welcomed in, Brock just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hay Brock I bought Brock a birthday present" Ash told Misty. "My name is Misty and I'm gonna do some shopping for myself now so you can go to some more stores" Misty said. "Good because I really didn't get anything for him" Ash admitted. Ash and Misty were hit on by the same people as earlier a few more times and were then rejected again. Ash and Misty were outside preparing to leave…and then left.

Team Rocket parked their balloon in a handicapped zone and went in to the mall. "oooooh a couch shaped like a turtle!" James said. He bought the couch under Jessie and meowth's noses, even though Meowth doesn't have a nose.

Brock went outside to get the mail when he noticed a hot girl walking by. "hay your hot" Brock said. "And your ugly" said the girl. Brock frowned. Meanwhile pikachu and Bryan's poke'mon raichu were getting acquainted. Bryan's raichu is a special poke'mon, like Meowth Raichu can talk like humans and the dog from Family Guy. Bryan and his raichu went to take a walk.

Ash and Misty got home. "Hay Brock we just went birthday shopping for you at the mall" Ash told him. "Oh, I thought you went to the strip club, or Victoria's Secret, or Fascination's super store" Brock said.

Meanwhile James had just placed his new couch in the balloon which was now landed in a park. Bryan walked by the balloon. James went to the balloon to get some food that Jessie had asked for. James didn't see the couch and screamed. "James what is it?" Jessie asked. "My collector's 2,000 dollar turtle couch has been stolen!" James explained. "What? You bought a $ 2,000 couch when you know were in debt?" Jessie yelled. She then strangled James. "Man it's hard to drag a couch" Bryan said while dragging Jame's couch to his house. "This is gonna go nice in the living room" Bryan said smiling.

Episode 3: It's Not Fair

"Ding dong! Ding dong!" yelled a voice. "Ash answered the door to see Bryan. "Hay guys thought I'd come in and have breakfast" Bryan said and walked over to the table where Brock and Misty sat. "It's actually lunch time Bryan" Brock told him. "Tomato tomato" Bryan said and started eating. Then the mail man came up to the door where Ash was still standing. The mail man was big and muscular and had very nice hair. "Hi" the mail man said in a Michael Jackson voice. "This is for you" the mail man said and handed him an envelope. "Thanks" Ash said and took the envelope in to the kitchen. "That guy has to be gay" Brock said referring to the mail man. "You?" Bryan asked. "No the mail man!" Brock corrected Bryan very angrily. Ash had asked Misty to read the mail. "It says here that you have to write an auto-biography on your poke'mon journey and send it to the poke'mon league where it will be published" Misty explained. "Awesome I always wanted to write a story about my life, it will be like a fan fic" Ash happily said. "Ash, fan fics are stories based on characters or things having to do with TV shows or movies" Misty told Ash. "…tomato tomato" Ash said. Bryan walked out the door after finishing Ash's lunch. "Hay that jerk ate all my food!" Ash complained. "We have to start locking that door" Misty said. "The other day he walked in and took a magnet off our fridge and took it over to his house" Misty said. Then Bryan opened the door and said "Hay guys today is the last day the fair is in town" "Oh cool, neat, that sounds like fun" Ash and his friends said at the same time. "Let's go!" Ash excitedly yelled. "Ash you can't go, you have to stay here and write your fan fic" Misty told him. "Awe man that sucks!" Ash said. Bryan, Brock, and Misty left to go to the fair.

Ash sat at the kitchen table with Raichu and Pikachu trying to remember his journey.

Team Rocket were at the fair too. "Ooooh I want cotton candy!" James squealed. "We can't waste money, we have to steal unexpecting people's money and giant stuffed bears" Jessie said. "Yeah, because then the boss can go to sleep with a teddy bear" Meowth said.

Bryan and his new neibors now arrived at the fair. "Ok Bryan and Misty you two partner up while I go hit on girls" Brock said then left. "Oh crap!" Misty yelled. "Ewwwww" Bryan said.

"Man how am I suppost to write when the fair is in town" Ash complained to the poke'mon. "I don't know" Raichu said. "What?" Ash asked then shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile at the fair Bryan and Misty are looking for rides. "Hay look at that ride!" Bryan yelled while pointing at the ride called "The Galaxy Ride". "I don't know if we should go on that" Misty was interrupted as Bryan graved her arm and pulled her towards the ride.

Team Rocket was watching the two going for the ride. "That ride looks pretty fun" Jessie said. "Let's go wide it guys" Meowth suggested. "I don't know if that's a good idea guys" James nervously said. "Come on James, it's an alien ride, aliens are weird and so are you so let's check it out." Jessie explained to him. "We don't have enough money anyways" Meowth realized. Then a very old man about 80 or so stepped into the scene. "Hello there how are you doing there?" the old man said. "Who are you and what are you doing in my breathing space?" Jessie asked. "My name is Old Mann, what's yours?" Old Mann said. "Not that it's any of your business, but it's Jessie" Jessie told him. "Your very pretty Jessie, here have some money" Old Mann said and handed her 500 dollars. "Tanks old man, let's go guys before he says there's a catch, or curses us" Meowth said and ran away along with Jessie and James. "I haven't given anyone 500 dollars, and then had them run away like that in 21 years" Old Mann said.

Ash still was struggling with his auto biography. "Damb it! Why does the fair have to be in the city now, why not after I finish the book?" Ash asked him-self, but didn't get an answer. "Because this is the time when the fair is around" Ash answered him-elf.

Brock continued to get turned down at the fair by all the girls and decided to give up. He gathered Bryan and Misty to leave because the fair was about ready to close. Ash decided he would finish the book later and headed for the fair. He ran out into an open field where a hill was straight ahead. He knew that just over that hill the fair grounds awaited. He got over the hill to see all the lights shut off…the fair was over…"Nooooooooo!" Ash yelled and fainted.

Episode 4: Play

"Happy birthday dear Brooock, happy birthday to you" Ash, Misty, Delia, and Professor Oak sang, and then clapped after Brock blew out his candles. It was October 15th, the day of Brock's birth. He is turning 21 years old. "All right I'm old enough to drink!" Brock shouted out holding up a bottle of Miller lite. "Even though you've been drinking for the last three years." Misty alerted him. "Shhh, Delia and Oak don't know that" he explained to Misty. "So can I say my wish out loud?" he continued. "No, of course not" Ash said. "Why not?" Brock asked. "Because if you tell us, we might try and prevent it from happening" Ash explained. It was now time for Brock to open his presents. Brock received brown pants from Misty, and another green vest. From Ash, he received a stuffed bear that came from a claw machine, and a McDonald's toy. Delia gave him a coaster that said "Place Here." 'Ok, this has got to be the worst birthday I have ever had, excluding the times we didn't celebrate my birthday during our poke'mon journeys' Brock thought to himself. "Thanks for the presents guys" Brock said sarcastically. "Wait a minute Brock, I have something for you" Professor Oak said, and then handed him two tickets. "Those are two tickets to a certain play that you've been wanting to see" Oak Explained. "Oh my god! These are tickets to "Rosie"! My favorite actress is in that play!" Brock babbled. "That's right, Less Stian" Oak said. "Thank you so much Professor, this is the best part of this crappy birthday" Brock hugged Professor Oak.

Meanwhile Team Rocket is at the arcade playing video games. "No no no, oh yes yes yes, ha! Take that Kirby!" James yelled towards Jessie after beating her in a game of Super Smash Brothers Melee. "Geez James, it's just a game" Jessie told him. "Yeah, and I am the best at it, no one can beat me and Captain Falcon" James bragged while flexing his muscles. "Your muscles have nothing to do with your winning, and it doesn't matter who you play with, the out come will most likely be the same" Jessie explained to him. "Your just jealous!" James whined. Then James danced to "Puttinontheritz."

The next day Brock was getting ready to go to the play. He had to choose someone to go with him since Professor Oak would be busy today at a conference. "Hay Ash, do you want to go to the play with me" He asked Ash. "But, I want to watch, I, have to…go, see…" Ash stuttered before Brock said "Never mind, I'll find someone's." Brock then knocked on his neighbor's door and Bryan answered it. "Hay Bryan do you want to go to a play with me?" 'What's wrong with this guy? He's practically asking me out on a date. He's all dressed up in a black suite. He wants to take me to a play, and not just any play, the play is called "Rosie." How gay is this guy?' Bryan asked himself. "Um…yeah" Bryan said, forgetting what he was saying yes to.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Raichu were all alone. "So…what would you do in a situation like this?" Ash asked Misty. "Well, we could play a game" she suggested. "All right, what do you want to play?" he asked. "Well, since we've been watching a lot of Friends lately, how about we play the friend's trivia game." she suggested. "All right, sounds like fun, or like Chandler would say… "Could this sound like any more fun." Ash agreed.

Brock and Bryan now arrived at the show-house where the play would be. Bryan was wearing blue shorts, a blue tang top, and a Chicago Cubs hat. Brock was embarrassed by the sight of Bryan. 'How can he dress like that when were going to such a nice place?" he asked himself. The two were now seated and the play was about to start. "Before the play starts I thought I should tell you that my ex-girlfriend Ganene used to be an actress, until she got really jealous of a co-star and bashed the girl's knees with a pipe. Then she was banned from the set for life." Brock told Bryan, who was starring at him wide-eyed.

"Ok, who once said "Hay that monkey has a Ross on it's ass"?" Misty asked. "Well it's obviously the guy that's going to make a lot of jokes, and that's Chandler" Ash answered. "Correct, now what was the name of the super hero that Ross made a comic book out of?" she asked. "Science Boy!" he answered and he would be correct. "Ok Misty, what does Joey call it when he orders two pizzas?" Ash asked. Do you know the answer readers?

Meanwhile the play was now over and Brock and Bryan went to go get an autograph from Less Stian. "Miss Stian, would you sign my ticket stub?" Brock asked the actress. "Brock I'm bored, I'm going to the arcade, ok?" Bryan said to his neighbor who was not paying attention to him. "I'm a huge fan Miss Stian." Brock continued his conversation. "Thank you Brock…next" Less said to Brock and then called the next person in line to come up for their autograph. "Miss Stian I am a huge fan" the next guy in line said, and then Less said "Thank you Alex…next."

Bryan went into the arcade and challenged James do a battle. The two played about ten games before James said " Hey blue buy how about we play for money, let's say…$500." Though Bryan had lost all ten previous matches he decided to take that bet. James selected Captain Falcon, and Bryan chose jigglypuff.

Ash asked the next question. "Who did this conversation once take place before what characters? "Hay Ross, if the homo-sapiens actually were 'homo-sapiens'…is that why they're extinct?" "Joey, homo-sapiens are people" "Hay I'm not judging" "Ash, you gave the names away in the question." Misty pointed out. "Oh…well it was still funny" Ash said.

Brock and Less had been talking after she signed autographs and decided to take a walk. "You did a fabulous acting performance tonight" Brock commented. "Thank you Brock…next" Less said, which caused the two to burst out laughing.

"Yes! I win I win I win. Take that Cub fan. The White Sox are much better. Anyways, give me my $500." James said. "Never, and the Cubs rule, so do the 49ers and the Clippers" Bryan said before taking Jame's wallet. "That kid took yer wallet! Go get him!" Meowth yelled to James, then Team Rocket ran after the kid.

Brock and Less had stopped by the bakery and bought a cake to share later tonight. The two stopped in front of the arcade, when all of a sudden the arcade's doors swung open, and out came Bryan faster than a boy fleeing from his girlfriend's father. He ran right into Less who was holding the cake, this caused her to fall and the cake came down right on her dress. Team Rocket came out next and ran right over Less. "Less are you ok?" Brock asked trying to help her up, but his hand was swatted away. She got up and glared at him. "Look what your stupid friend did to my dress. I am not going to be dating anyone with a friend as immature as that." she said and started walking away. Brock had a sad face on. "Ha ha, she's going to have trouble getting that cake out of her dress, believe me I know" Bryan said, who was now standing next to Brock. "You idiot! I was gonna score with a hot actress with a strange name!" he yelled at Bryan. "Hay I know what might cheer you up" Bryan said while handing Brock $500. "Wow thanks, let's go use this at the strip club" Brock said. Then the two walked off hand in hand to the strip club. Team Rocket were still on the floor after tripping over Less. "Look what your stupid game did! We lost $500 because of it!" Jessie yelled at James. Then he said "…The White Sox are much better!"

Episode 5: Party-Treating

Misty sat in a beauty salon with her new friend Percilla. "Hay Misty, do you want to come to my Halloween party tonight?" she asked. "Sure, why not" Misty agreed. "Make sure to bring Ash, he's so cute" Percilla said. "All right I will" Misty said feeling a bit jealous.

"Hey guys do you want to go to a Halloween party tonight?" Misty asked her friends after getting home. "Well obviously the party would be tonight if Halloween is today" Brock said, then Misty glared at him and Brock continued "I mean yes, I'll go." "Well Ash what about you?" Misty asked. "Nah, I'm gonna go trick or treating" Ash responded. "Ash, you have to make up your mind, are you gonna trick or treat?" Brock asked. "Both" Ash replied. "Ash your so immature, your sixteen, not six" Misty told him. "So what, Halloween is for everyone" Ash responded. Misty rolled her eyes and walked off.

It was now time for the party. Ash however headed out to go both trick and treat. Brock and Misty walked into Percilla's house. Misty was dressed up like a black cat. "Who are you suppose to be?" Percilla asked Brock. Then Brock replied "I'm that pervert from Inuyasha." "Oh…"

Ash and Pikachu had visited many homes and stopped for a rest. Ash sat down on a park bench. 'Maybe I should have gone to the party with Misty." he told himself. "Am I really that immature?" he asked Pikachu and his poke'mon of six years nodded 'yes'. Then Ash turned to see his neighbor Bryan walking his way with seven bags of candy. "Hay, Bryan what's up?" "Nuttin" Bryan responded. "So what are you suppose to be?" Ash asked. "…A bully" Bryan told him. Then Ash realized that the many bags Bryan had were stolen from young trick or treaters.

Back at the party Brock was deep in a great conversation with Joe, who said "I once had sex three times in one day with four different women." "What! You did it three times in one day, and with four different women! And I have not once lost my virginity!" Brock screamed back. "I guess so.." Joe answered. Misty was talking with Percilla. "How come Ash didn't come?" she asked. "He decided he would rather go trick and treating." Misty explained. "He may be cute, but he's as dumb as he is attractive." and the two girls laughed aloud.

Ash and Bryan were about to ring the doorbell to get some candy when some familiar voices could be heard. "Prepare for trouble and give us your candy" "Make it double or we'll be meaner than Mandy" Jessie and James said. "You wouldn't dare be meaner than Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy would you?" Bryan asked hiding behind a tree. "Of course not, it's just an expression." James explained. "What do you want Team Rocket?" Ash asked angrily. "We want your candy of course." Jessie said. She was dressed as a witch, James was dressed as an alien, and Meowth wore a black t-shirt meaning he was a black cat. "Yeah, so hand over yer's candy right now, except those nasty dark chocolate Hershey's bars." Meowth said before a dark chocolate Hershey's bar came flying at him. "Take that you stupid kid!" Bryan said after throwing the hated candy bar at Meowth. "How dare you throw such a disgusting candy bar at us! I'll show you!" Jessie said while running towards the 'twerps.' "Pikachu! Get that bitch, I mean witch." Ash ordered. Then Pikachu let out a huge thunder attack that sent Jessie, James, and Meowth flying. "Oh, we didn't even get any candy!" James sadly said. "Happy Halloween!" Team Rocket yelled. "All right, we took care of those guys" Ash said while hi fiveing Pikachu. "…It's Halloween?…" Bryan asked.

"Then…there was a loud moan coming from the bedroom. I went to go see what the noise was. I opened the door to find…to find Ash and an entire eaten turkey." Brock told everyone at the party, who was gathered around him. "That wasn't scary at all!" someone yelled. "Well I could tell you about the time Ganene left me." Everyone got up and walked away. Then someone said "It was still scarier than anything from "Tales of The Cript."

Episode 6: Bryan's Party

The man had just left the ice cream parlor with a large cone. He glanced at his watch and saw that he was late to his next destination spot. He gulped down his cone and began to ran. "Run run run!" people began to shout. This encouraged him to run even harder. He was about to head right into the street where cars were driving…obviously. He couldn't wait for the light, especially because it was the free way. He jumped on to a moving car, then another. From moving car to moving car the man jumped to get to the other side. He made it and headed to the bus stop. Just then the bus passed him, he had to catch it before it was too late. He saw a kid with a skate board and took it from him. "Hey that's my board!" the kid yelled. "I'll bring it back someday!" the man shouted looking back at the kid. He was now on the side of the bus, then jumped on to the top of the bus, the skate board still moving on the sidewalk like the horses do in the movies. The bus began to turn in the direction the man was not heading. He graved the stop light and the bus turned. He jumped down from the light and headed towards some houses. The man ran through people's backyards, running out of time. His heart began to beat heavily, the sweat poured down from his head, his shoe fell off, and the theme from Ferris Beuller's Day Off played as he continued to run. Then he ran right into someone's house and out their backdoor. The couple were sitting at the table when this happened and the guy said "I told you we should lock the doors." The man was heading for a fence, he leaped and in slow motion came down from the side he was just on and was almost there. He had done it, he reached the house he was looking for. His heart beating erratically, and the sweat poured from his body, and his lungs gasping for air. Then he rang the doorbell. The door flung open, where Misty stood starring at the man and said "…Well…what do you want Bryan?"

"Hay hot girl, do you want to come to my party tonight? I'm throwing a party at my house and I'm inviting a bunch of relatives. But, you can come if you want?" Bryan asked her. "Ok" Misty sarcastically said and then slammed the door shut. "That guy is so annoying" she said and went and sat down on the couch.

Ash laid on the couch watching Road Rules. "The life of a Poke'mon Master is the best." Then he heard loud party music coming from outside. "Where's that music coming from?" Then he went outside where he heard the music coming from next door. Ash went over and knocked on the door. Bryan answered the door. "Hey Bryan, um, can I come over to your party?" Ash asked. "Hell no!…Wait a minute, aren't you Misty's friend?" Bryan asked. "Yeaaah" "I'll let you in if you bring Misty over." Bryan told him. Ash went over to get Misty. "Misty you have to come to Bryan's party with me, he wont let me come over unless you come." Ash told her. "I don't want to go to a party being hosted by an idiot." Misty said back. "Please Miiiiiiist." Ash asked with a puppy dog face. "Oh Ash, fine, but I'm only doing this for you." she said. Ash smiled and took her hand, leading her to the party.

Team Rocket walked down the streets of White City looking for the twerps. Jessie and James fell to their knees exhausted from walking. "Come on ya two, we have to find those twoips!" Meowth yelled at them. "But I'm tired, I don't want to walk anymore." James complained. "James is right, we've been walking for ten minutes, we need a break." Jessie agreed. Then the three looked towards a house where party music was coming from. "Hey look, the twoip love boids are in that house!" Meowth pointed out Ash and Misty through the window. "Your right, maybe that's where the twerps live." Jessie said. "Well, let's go get them!" Meowth said and started walking towards the house, then noticed Jessie and James were still sitting down. "Comes on you two, we have to steal Piakchu!" "After a five minute break." Jessie said causing Meowth to fall down anime style.

Bryan led Misty into his house, shutting the door, leaving Ash locked outside. "Hey wait!" Ash yelled. Later… "This is my living room, there's my brother Simon, he's a nerd. There's my brother Texon, he lives in Texas. I hate Texas however. I was born there, and I had a whole bunch of of bad luck. Once I got caught in a tornado and landed on a cactus. That's my brother Killon, he likes to kill people, and this is my brother Dumbon." Bryan said. Then Dumbon said "My name may be Dumbon, but I prefer you call me by my nickname "Fire Ball." Dumbon wore nothing but underwear. Ash and Misty just starred wide-eyed. Bryan's house was very messy and had a whole bunch of food lying around.

Brock meanwhile was at home watching Seinfeld. "I hope my life doesn't end up like these guys…doing nothing. This was Ganene's show! Now I'm gonna cry." he said, and then heard the doorbell ring. Brock went to answer the door and was surprised to see Tracy. "Hay Brock I thought I'd come over because we don't spend enough time together." Tracy said, and then quickly he was struck by a fist in the face which sent him down to the ground.

"Meowth we cant steal Pikachu with all these witnesses around." James told Meowth. "That's why wee's have to tink of a plan." Meowth told him. "Do any of you have any ideas?" Jessie asked. "No!" Meowth and James answered. "Ok then, let's go get something to eat." Jessie suggested. Then the three started fighting over where to go…Fish N Chips, Red Lobster, or Fridays.

Bryan introduced Ash and Misty to his TV, turtle couch, and tortoise named Immovable. Then a rock came crashing through the window. Bryan looked out the window to see the bullies that have been hastleing him for the last couple of years. "Jason! I told you, if your going to throw a rock at my windows, do it to the ones in the living room, not the bathroom." Bryan yelled to the bully leader Jason. "Who is that?" Ash asked him. "That's just Jason, he's my bully, and he's the leader of the gang called the "Scooter Squad." "Give back my basketball Bryan!" Jason yelled. "Um, read the sign Jason." Bryan said and pointed to the sign in front of his house. One said "Keep off the grass!" when there was no grass at all. And the other one said "You're gonna die Jason!" The Scooter Squad left.

Brock and Tracy were just sitting on the couch starring into space. 'Man I'm so bored, I want Misty to pull on my ear, just so I can feel something.' Brock thought then said out loud "So…do you like girls Tracy?" "Sure." Tracy responded. Then Brock asked "What kind of girls?" "Naked girls, especially tanned naked girls." Tracy responded. "Do you want to go, try and hook up with some naked tan girls?" Brock asked. "Sure." Tracy said, and they left the house.

Episode 7: The Magic Ash

Misty's eyes fluttered open and then she yawned. She had dreamed last night of telling Ash her true feelings about him, maybe today would be the day she tells him. Misty turned over to see the last thing she wanted to see, a giant one foot wide spider with drool dripping from it's fangs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Misty said, or screamed I should say. Ash immediately opened the door to Misty's room. "Ash, there's a bug in my bed!" Misty screamed. Then Ash started laughing like crazy. "I know, I know," Ash said. "I put it there…you should have heard you scream." Misty then realized it wasn't a real bug, it was a giant novelty bug that said "They Might Be Giant's novelty merchandise" on the side of the fake spider. "But, why is it drooling?" Misty asked. "Oh I just spit on the fangs." Ash explained. "Well get this stupid bug out of here!" she screamed and then walked out of the room. Ash went to get the spider, when all of a sudden Bryan popped out from under the covers. "Bryan? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I don't know, I just woke up here." he replied and went back to sleep.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all sat in the forest starring at each other, and not knowing what to do. "We need to come up with a plan to get money." Jessie mentioned. "We could sell fake badges again." James suggested. "Everyone got tired of that back when the twerp was at the Silver Conference. We need an idea that no one has thought of yet." The three sat silently again, thinking of a crazy idea. "How about we start a bottle cap museum and put my bottle cap collection on display?" James suggested. Jessie and Meowth starred at him for a few seconds and then Meowth threw some ash and dust at him. "That ought to teach ya's to come up with stupid ideas!" "How dare you call my plan stupid, I don't make fun of the way you talk!" James yelled and started strangling Meowth. Jessie starred at the ash that Meowth had just thrown at James. "Hey I have an idea!" Jessie excitedly said and James and Meowth stopped fighting and starred at Jessie.

Ash was taking the novelty bug back to the store in which he got it. "Man I should have sung you're not the boss of me now, you're not the boss of me now, you're not the boss of me now and your not so big, back when Misty told me to get rid of the bug. Oh well, next time I guess." And he entered the store called "Stuff noone Wants." "Why hello Ash how are you doing there?" Old Mann said to Ash. "Hey how do you know my name old man?" "I know more than you think Mr. Ketchum. And I have some things to say to you before you return that spider." Old Mann said while Ash starred at him. "First of all when you asked how I knew your name, there was suppose to be an extra n at the end of my name and you didn't capitalize my name either. And to truly answer the question to how I knew you is that, I watched you win the title of poke'mon master on TV." he explained. "It was televised?" Ash asked. "Of course so, it's a big deal when someone might become a master, even if it was televised on UPN, it's a good event." he explained further. Ash returned the bug and was about to go to Panda Express because of their new deal that if you eat ten times there and get a card punched you get to got two free tickets to a WWE match, when something caught his eye. He noticed a magic book lying on the ground next to the used condoms section. He picked the book up and started skimming through it. "Wow, I wonder if any of these magic tricks would actually work?" he asked himself. Then Ash took out a pencil and a piece of paper and began writing down the spells and magic tricks from the book. "Hey stop! You have to pay for that you know!" Old Mann yelled and Ash ran out of the store.

"Come on everyone! If you want to achieve your most wildest dream then buy our magic ash. Whether it's to become very rich, find a four leaf clover, or do well in bed than this ash will make it possible!" Jessie yelled out to passing people. "And it's all for an insanely low price of $500!" "What! Are you crazy ms.? It's just ash, what can it possibly do, and that is an insane price." A passing man said. "If you don't believe me then I can show you proof!" she told him. She led the man into a tent set up next to the magic ash stand. In the tent was James and Meowth with three coolers of beer, a TV, and a pool table. "Hay man, want some beer, and then while drinking it we can play a game of pool." James asked the man. "Do I! Wait, it isn't Budwiser Beer is it?" the man asked. "Of course not, it's Miller lite." James replied. "Oh ok then." and the four began drinking, watching TV, and playing pool. The fun had taken it's effect on the man and he passed out. Meowth then reached into the guy's pocket and took out his wallet. "Hay look we made a profit, there's $550 in this wallet!" Meowth said. "Well we got back our money, let's take down the ash stand." Jessie said.

Ash practiced his magic tricks, which were mostly spells for hours, he even missed dinner! Then Ash and Bryan came down from Ash's room to put on a little magic act for Brock, Misty, and the poke'mon. "Hay I haven't seen you guys in awhile." Misty said. "Yeah well I was practicing a magic act for you guys." Ash explained. "Oh good, that's a relief, I was getting a little scared about the fact you and Bryan were in your room for so long." Brock said. "Ok guys your definitely in for a treat, and a good magic act." Ash said handing Brock and Misty rice crispy treats. "Ok here it goes, my first spell will be to make it snow here in White City, since it hasn't snowed in this city in thirty years, and it's already November, I thought I would make it snow… …Whooos a fic, kcirt at at kinsepell pelican loop froot cocos puffers snowsa meesa ita willsa… …abra kadabra alakazam, the name of three poke'mon quincidentally I say let the spell be finished." Everyone starred at Ash for awhile, and then looked outside to see if the spell worked, though no one expected it to work any way. There was no snow and everyone looked back to Ash who was still starring out the window. "Ash, it's not gonna snow." Brock told him. "Just give it a minute!" Ash yelled back, a minute passed and Brock said "It's been a minute Ash." "That doesn't really mean one minute, it just means eventually." Ash said and moved on to the next spell. "Ok, Pikachu wants to get her bottle of ketchup opened, but it can't open it so I shall use words to open it… … puck slappers, hat trick, gretzy kachuck, pitstons be gone!" Ash finished his spell and waited for the result. Then the bottle exploded and all the ketchup flew into the air and landed on the ceilling. "Oops, I'll clean that up later." Ash said before the door swung opened and a man in a cape appeared. "Bat Man!" Bryan yelled. "I am not 'Bat Man!' I'm Lloyd the magician!" he explained. "Oh, well then I'm leaving!" Bryan said and stormed out the door.

"You're a magician? My ex girl friend Ganene was magician." Brock told Lloyd. "Uh yeah, anyways, Ash, I am here because you got talent kid, why don't you join up with me and be my assistant? You will become famous." Lloyd asked Ash who started thinking about it. "But, Ash is already famous after becoming a poke'mon master." Misty explained and then Lloyd continued "And you'll get to sleep with hot girls, unlike her." pointing to Misty. "All right I'm in!" Ash shouted then signed a contract with Lloyd and the two walked out the door.

The two practiced their act for a week before going on tour. They toured in the Philippians, France, and Cuba. In each of the acts Ash got no part in them. He just stayed back stage making the effects and visuals possible for Lloyd. He didn't get to go out on stage and do any real work like Lloyd. This ticked Ash off a bit. The next tour stop was to be in White City and Ash wanted the opportunity to perform in front of the city he made his home in. "Hay Lloyd? I was wondering if I could perform in the next city because I live their?" Lloyd thought about it for a second and said "Sure…" This got Ash all excited and he hugged Lloyd, who looked dazed. Ash went home and told his friends he would be in the next act, and with that he went to practice his tricks.

(I was gonna have Team Rocket compete with Ash in the magic act but decided not too, sorry if you wanted to see that)

Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Raichu, Bryan, Delia, Professor Oak, Tracy, Gary, and even Team Rocket was there to see the magic show. Lloyd went out and started his act. "for my first trick, I shall make this woman's dress fly up as if she were standing on an air vent, but she wont be standing on a vent.""Quickly, jolt e-one!" He shouted and the woman's dress did fly up. Brock and the rest of the man stood up clapped, and whistled. But, then the dress fell back down and they all sat down. "Take it off!" Brock shouted and then got slapped across the head by Misty. "Now to make this kid disappear!" Lloyd shouted pointing to a kid standing on stage. "Tele-marketing-scam me too!" and with that the kid disappeared. Every one started clapping. Three tricks and two spells later, Ash still had not gone on yet, and Lloyd shouted out "And now for one more trick before I go home and watch Desperate Housewives!" Ash started walking out to the stage when Lloyd started talking again. "I will make this small t-rex toy bigger!" Ash had enough of this and walked onto the stage.

"Lloyd! You said I could go on, and you never let me did, with that said, I am going to ruin your magic secrets!" Ash yelled out as all the audience starred in shock. "No you fool!" Lloyd screamed, ran towards Ash, but tripped and fell down. "To make the kid disappear, he used a poke'mon to teleport him to Milwaukee…using Mewtwo, who is right behind this curtain. Ash pulled open the curtain and Mewtwo was sitting in a chair reading the White City Newspaper. "Hmm, interesting, all right finally there's a penalty for using steroids in professional sports." Mewtwo said. The audience was shocked by what Mewtwo had just said. Then Eric Boykin's, Tonya Harding, and Tony Hawk ran out of the room. "And to make the girl's dress lift up…he had a jolteon use agility and run across the stage, because that's such a speedy attack it made the dress lift up." Ash continued while pointing to the jolteon. Everyone started laughing and one little kid was sitting next to the poke'mon. "Ooh a cute little kitty" the kid said and reached out his hand to pet it. "Owwww!" the kid shouted.

Everyone was shocked that the so called magician cheated. Lloyd was banned from the magic business forever. And Ash was too.

Ash and his friends walked out of the show house where the magic act was put on. "It's so cold, it already feels like December." misty said. "Yeah it sure does." Ash said back. Then…it started…to snow. Everyone looked up to the sky and was stunned. "Oh my god! First the insane fake magic act, now it's snowing, it's the end of the world!" A man shouted out. "Ash, your magic trick worked!" Misty told him. "I know it would, it just needed a minute." Ash said and the two starred at the snowy clouds.

Episode 8: Two Turkeys and a Goose

"Hay Bryan what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Brock asked Bryan who had just walked into Ash's house in hoping of stealing something to eat. "Oh, I'm just going to watch the game by myself." Bryan told him. "What! No one should be alone for the holidays, how about you come to Pewter City with me?" Brock offered. "Do I have to give you anything?" Bryan asked and then Brock shook his head 'no.' "Oh all right then." Brock and Bryan left for Pewter City along with Raichu of course.

It was just Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu were going to go to Pallet Town for Thanksgiving. Meanwhile Misty is on the phone with her sisters. "What do you mean I can't come over for Thanksgiving!" Misty asked. "Well like sorry Misty, but all three of us are totally going to our boyfriends for Thanksgiving." Daisy said back. "Oh well, all right, have a good…" Misty stopped talking when Daisy hung up the phone. "That Daisy!" Misty yelled. "What's wrong Mist?" Ash asked. "My sisters are having Thanksgiving with their pleasure givers! Daisy was apparently with one of them while I was speaking with her, because I heard a man's voice said "Those jugs are amazing!" Ash starred and there was an awkward silence. 'I can't just leave Misty here by herself, there's no turkey here." Ash told himself and then said something out loud. "Hay Misty, how about you come to Pallet Town with me, that is if it's ok with Pikachu?" Ash suggested and then said "Isn't that right PIKACHU?" Ash asked the confused poke'mon. "Yeah ok, I'd like that." Misty said. "Oh it's nothing, right PIKACHU?" Ash said again. "Pika!" Pikachu said confused. Misty gave pikachu a hug and the three headed off to Pallet.

Bryan and Brock were on the plane to Pewter City and Brock said. "The last person to sit with me on a plane was Ganene." Bryan starred at him and said "Good for you."

"We always have a crappy Thanksgiving" James told his teammates. "That's because we don't have a family." Jessie told him. The three lovable losers went in to the store in hopes of buying a turkey. "Hay! We may be losers, but were not lovable! The Chicago Cubs are lovable losers! And they're going to win the world series in 2008, the 100 year anniversary of their last world championship. Sammy who?" James explained to the readers.

"What do you mean your all out of turkey!" Meowth yelled at a store clerk. "I'm sorry, but it's Thanksgiving Day, it's very difficult to find turkeys talking cat." The Clerk told Meowth. "How about we just get a goose?" Jessie suggested, and with that they got a goose.

Ash, Pikachu, and Misty arrived in Pallet Town where Delia had cooked a large turkey. "Wow mom, that looks delicious!" Ash said sitting down to the table to eat. "Thank you Ash, now let's all say what were thankful for. I'll go first, I'm thankful for Ash and all his friends." Delia said. "I'm thankful for this turkey" Professor Oak said. "I'm thankful for # 2 pencils" Tracy said. "pi pi, ka, pika, chu chu, pika pi." Pikachu said. "I'm thankful for meeting Ash, because without him, I wouldn't have ever had the crazy and insane adventures I had." Misty said. "I'm thankful for food'n stuff." Ash said. And they all started eating.

Brock, Bryan, and Raichu has just arrived in Pewter City and were now at Brock's house. Brock knocked on the door and was greeted by a little girl that looked just like Brock. "Brock! I haven't seen you in along time!" the Brockish looking girl said. "Hay Susan what's up? Hay Bryan, this is my sister Susan." Brock said to Bryan, and Bryan said "I can tell." Then Brock's father Flint came to the door an invited his son, and the white boy into his house. "Ah, Brock my son, it's been awhile. Whose your friend?" Flint asked his son. "Oh, this is my friend Bryan, and Bryan, this is my father, Flint Slate." Bryan responded by saying "Sup, I'm Rabbit" "I thought you were Bryan?" Flint asked. "It's called a nick name Mr. Good For Nothing Father That Left Home And Never Returned." Bryan said. Flint then punched Bryan and he fell to the floor and then Flint said "Is anyone up for turkey?" and with that said, everyone headed into the kitchen. Brock, Bryan, Raichu, Flint, and Brock's 10 brothers and sisters all sat at the table, and prepared for the feast. Then Bryan said "If you guys are Mexican, then why don't you have Mexican food for Thanksgiving?" Everyone starred at Bryan with angry faces. Then Brock spoke up "Dude, were not Mexican, were Asian." "Oooh, now pass me some turkey." "First…" Flint said "We are all going to say what were thankful for." Flint went first. "I am thankful for my family." He said sarcastically. Brock said "I'm thankful that God was able to make so many hot chicks." Raichu said "I'm thankful for cheese." and Bryan said "I'm thankful for low security, because I wouldn't have all the stuff I have now without it." And Brock's brothers and sisters began their thanking. #1: (Nah, I'm just kidding, I wouldn't torture you with what they're thankful for)

Ash and everyone at Pallet Town ate their turkey. Brock and everyone at Pewter City ate their turkey. Jessie, James, and Meowth said their thank you's. "I'm thankful that I haven't aged in the last six years." Jessie said. Meowth said "I'm tankful for being born." and James said "I'm thankful for the people that invented bottle caps." And the three ate their goose.

Episode 9: Trapped

Ash looked out the window to the mall and saw that it was snowing heavily. The Jingle Bells song played in the mall. "Look Misty, it's snowing." Ash told Misty. "Of course it is Ash, it's been snowing ever since you supposedly magically made it snow." The two remaining shoppers at White City Mall went back to shopping.

Brock opened the door of his house to see Bryan standing there. "Hey Bryan, what are you doing here?" Brock asked his neighbor. "I came over to get some beer." he said. "Sorry man, but we don't have any, Ash drank it all, but I'm glad you're here, I need to show you something upstairs. I remember when I used to show Ganene stuff upstairs..." Bryan entered the house along with Raichu and went upstairs.

Team Rocket was flying in their balloon when they noticed that Ash and Misty were the only ones in the mall. (You ask how they noticed it? Well it's my fanfic so don't ask!) They decided to land their balloon on top of the mall in hoping of breaking in and ambush the twerp couple.

Ash and Misty had finished their Christmas shopping and decided to head on to the food court. The two had reached the food court and were stunned to see that snow could only be seen through glass doors. "Oh my god! Were snowed in!" Misty yelled out. "Ash?…Ash?" but, Ash was over at McDonalds. "Hey where's that McDonalds lady that takes the orders at?" Ash asked looking around. Then a man wearing Indiana Jones type clothes appeared and said "She is gone, along with everyone else in this mall, the news said there was going to be a huge snow hurricane. You weren't able to hear about this because you two were in the bathroom when it was announced. So your stuck here with me. You can follow me if you want, I'm going to my coffee shop that I run here." Ash and Misty starred at the man as he walked away, then they starred at each other and ran after the guy.

"Jessie I don't see one of those doors that leads to inside the mall." James told her. "I guess your right, let's come back in the Spring and look." She said and the three headed towards their balloon which has gone flat. All three began to scream after seeing the balloon, and then seeing all the snow that covered White City. Old Mann came up behind them. "Why hello Jessie how are you doing there?" he said. "Go away you old man!" Meowth yelled. Old Mann took out a potato and took a bite out of it as if it were an apple and walked off.

"That was pretty stupid." Bryan said coming downstairs after seeing what Brock wanted to show him. Bryan opened the door to leave to only see white. "Oh my god were snowed in!" Brock yelled. "That's what I've been trying to tell you." Raichu said. "Well trying isn't going to work Raichu!" Bryan said and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

"So what are you doing here coffee guy?" Ash asked the other person in the mall with him and Misty. "I'm here because…well…I live here." the man told him. "Oh, ok, this guy is weird Misty." Ash told Misty who nodded her head yes. "We will have to sleep in the furniture store tonight." the coffee man said. "And before I forget, my name is Mark Mocha." The three trapped mall rats headed off to the furniture store with coffee. "Do you guys want to go to The Room store, or Metropolitan Mattress?" Mark asked them. "The Room store!" Ash and Misty both replied immediately. The three walked trapped Metropolitan Mattress on the way to The Room store and looked at it. Ash and Misty shuttered while taking a glance of it. "I still will never forget that mattress we bought from their. There were so many fleas, so many." Ash said and they continued to the store.

"Bryan! Open the door and get out of the tub, you can't hog the only hot shower in the house, and especially in a house that isn't yours!" Brock yelled through the door to his annoying neighbor. "That's not good hospitality, I'm the guest." Bryan said back. Brock put his hands on his face and rubbed his hands on it. "Rrrrrrrrrr!" and then he went downstairs to turn the heater on. But, just as he was about to put it on full blast, the electricity went out. "Dambit!" Brock yelled and fainted.

Team Rocket were using their flattened balloon as a blanket to keep them warm, but it wasn't really working for them. "I'm so cold, why does it have to be so cold." James said. "Because it's snowing, and it's December you idiot." Jessie told him. "Would you all just shut your yaps, unless you have a plan to get us out of dis mess!" Meowth told him. "Well, if the fire that makes the balloon go worked, then I would use it to warm me up." James said next. "If the fire that makes the balloon go worked, then we wouldn't be trapped on top of the mall trying to get down from here." Jessie explained. Three three hopeless cases sighed and started fighting over the balloon they were using as a blanket.

At 11:30PM everyone fell asleep. Jessie, James, and Meowth slept under their balloon. Ash, Misty…and Mark slept in The Room store. Mark slept on the couch, Misty slept on the bed, and Ash slept on the ground as usual. Brock, along with Pikachu slept on the couch, while Bryan slept in the bath tub, with the once hot water, now cold water still running.

Brock slowly awakened where Pikachu and Raichu were grinning at him, with huge grins. "What are you two very cute poke'mon smiling for besides being cute?" Brock asked. Then Raichu said "The snow has melted, it's a miracle, when we were sleeping, the sun must have stayed up over the night and melted the snow." "Woo-hoo! All right, now I can go hit on unexpected females!" Bryan was now waking up, where he saw nothing but water. "What the hell! What's all this water doing here?" Bryan said, each time he spoke, bubbles came from his mouth. He fell back to sleep, because noon was too early for him.

Meanwhile the three mall dwellers walked to the exit where they saw the snow was gone. Ash and Misty thanked and hugged Mark before leaving the mall. Then Mark shouted out "Hay you can't touch me there! Nothing gives you that right!" But, Ash and Misty were long gone.

Jessie, then James, then Meowth awoke to the surprisingly hot weather. The three looked down from the mall to see that the snow had melted. They started jumping for joy. Then they realized something they hadn't realized since waking up. "We weren't concerned about the snow!" Jessie yelled. "We were concerned about being stuck up on the mall because the balloon wont work!" The three losers fell down anime style. Then in unison the three yelled out "Looks like Team Rocket is trapped again!" "Wobbufete!"

Episode 10: Gift Rush

Ash walked into the living room to see Misty watching Sex and the City. "Hay Mist, um, when is Christmas?" "It's in four days Ash." She told him. 'Oh my god, I forgot to do my shopping, I have to hurry!' Ash told himself.

"So what should we get the boss for Christmas?" Jessie asked her team mates. "How about Pikachu?" James suggested. Jessie and Meowth glared at James and went back to thinking. James continued his suggestions "Or how about "Hey You Pikachu"?" This suggestion earned him a slap and a scratch across the face. "Seriously now, what are we going to get him?" Jessie continued to ask. Meowth shrugged and Jessie sighed.

Ash came running into Brock's room to see him quickly hide his Playboy magazine. "Oh Ash it's you!" Brock said breathing heavily. "Brock, where's everyone's Christmas lists at?" Ash asked him. "I mailed them to Santa of course." Brock responded. "Dambit! Oh well, I'm going to the mall to shop. Um, Brock, was that the new December special issue?" Ash asked eagerly. Brock nodded yes and said "For some reason Ganene liked these magazines."

Ash walked into the kitchen and prepared to head off to the mall. Before leaving he saw some Christmas presents lying on the table. "Those jerks! They have to put there presents on the table for everyone to see to make me look bad. When I get home I am so going to open the presents, look at them, rap them back up, and then switch the tags so everyone gets what they don't want." Ash then stormed out of the house.

Ash arrived at White City Mall in need of quick Christmas presents. "First things first." Ash said, and then said "I would like a Big Mac, large fry, and a large coke." "So, in other words, you want a number three?" the lady asked him. "Oh yeah that's much simpler to say." and Ash took his number three and went to the table centered in the food court.

"Hay Brock you look a little warn out." Misty said after Brock entered the living room. "Uh, well, yeah, I was a little busy, in, my room, yeah that's what I was trying to say." Brock stuttered out. Misty looked at him and said "Well…I hope you were the master at it." Brock responded "Oh I'm the master at it all right." "Hey it's all most Christmas and we don't have any decorations up, maybe we should decorate?" Misty suggested. Brock went to the storage closet and returned with a box filled with holiday decorations. "Let's get ready to decorate!" Brock said enthusiastically. "Hay Pikachu, you help too." Misty told the poke'mon who was watching Digi-mon. "Pika, pi pi chu!" Pikachu happily excepted. "Hay could I help too!" Raichu asked, appearing from nowhere. "Well, ok." Misty said and dug into the box. "Hey Raichu, how are you able to talk?" Brock asked. "I came from Rainbow Island." Raichu responded. "So, what's your point?" Brock asked. "Poke'mon there have odd powers." Raichu said and Brock shrugged, and started decorating.

Ash finished his number three combo meal and headed off to the stores when he spotted someone familiar. It was Bryan. Ash walked over to his strange neighbor "Hay Bryan what are you doing here?" Bryan looked at him for a second and said "I'm here because I don't get any heat at my house." Ash decided to invite him along "Do you want to come Christmas shopping with me?" "Christmas shop-lifting?" Bryan asked, Ash shook his head no and said "Not shop-lifting, shopping!" "Sure, hey Ash let me borrow a hundred dollars." Bryan said. "Um, I don't think so." Ash told him "Then F that! But, since I don't have anything better to do, ok." Bryan said and the two headed off to the stores.

Jessie, Meowth, and James were still pondering over what to get the boss. "What can we possibly get the boss that wont make him angry?" Jessie asked. Then a familiar voice came in to tune. "How about you give him a potato?" the voice said. "Go away Old Mann!" Jessie yelled to the old man named Old Mann. "What is it with you and potaters?" Meowth asked him. "When I was a youngin, I lived on a potato farm with me father, he was a potato farmer, and I really loved me potatoes." Old Mann explained. "Well we don't want your stupid potatoes, so go away!" Jessie yelled. "No one's turned down my potato offers like that in thirty one years." Old Mann said and walked off. Team Rocket was still in a pickle about what to give the boss.

Meanwhile Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Raichu are all having fun decorating the house with Christmas decorations. Reefs hung on every door, mistletoe hung on every ceiling, and Christmas lights were tied around the toilet. The tree was all up with no stockings, because they didn't have a fire place, but there was no star on top of the tree. "You know what guys, Ash isn't here to put the star on, so let's all do it together." Brock noticed, and they did.

Ash was just about done Christmas shopping. He had gotten Brock a little something to help Brock further master his skills in the bed room, he had gotten Misty a 'You choose the scare Goosebumps' book, and now needed something for Pikachu. "What should I get Pikachu Bryan, we've been best friends for six years?" Ash asked Bryan. "I don't know, get him a squeaky toy or something." Bryan suggested. "I was thinking of something bigger than that." Ash said back. Bryan paused for a few minutes, making clicking sounds with his tongue, he finally spoke "I don't know." Ash fell down anime style. Then he decided he would just get him a frame that said 'Best Friends' on it.

"I can't believe we got dat ting for da boss." Meowth obviously said. "I know, but it's so cheap, and we always get him crappy things anyway." Jessie said next. "I am just tired, let's go find our balloon so we can sleep in it." James said and they went searching for their balloon, which was still on top of White City Mall.

At Giovanni's house, he has just received a package in the mail. "What the…? This is a Christmas package from Jessie and James, they're very early, they never send anything usually until April. He opened the box to see his gift. He reached in and picked it up…it was a potato. "…Well, it's still better than the gift they got me last year." Giovanni said and looked over to last year's gift. It was the third movie in the Matrix trilogy.

"Thanks for helping me shop Bryan." Ash said as Bryan headed towards his house, Bryan said "… …Ssssshureee." Then Ash opened the door to his house to see it all decorated. "Wow this place looks great." Ash said, and then Misty entered the kitchen where the entrance to the house was. "Hay Ash you need to do a better job of hiding your presents." Misty said, pointing to the gifts on the kitchen table. Ash starred at them…and that's when it hit him, after he went shopping for Christmas gifts with Misty, he wrapped them up, and set them on the kitchen table. Then all Ash could say was "…Oh crap!"

Episode 11: Pallet Christmas Bash

Delia starred at a picture of her son. "Oh I can't wait till Ash and his friends get here!" Delia happily said to Tracy and Professor Oak. "Me too. I'm interested to know how his life has gone after his poke'mon journey's end." Samuel said. "I still haven't got a sketch of him living the life of a regular person." Tracy said. "You know what Tracy, you sound just like Martin from The Simpsons. Then everyone was interrupted by the door bell ringing. "Oh my goodness it's Ash!" Delia screamed and ran over to answer the door. But, she was surprised to see it wasn't Ash, or his friends.

"Hello twerp's mother, is the twerp and his twerpy friends here at your twerpish house?" Jessie asked. "What are you talking about!" Delia asked. Jessie was angered, and said "Oh god, fine, is Ash here?" "No, he's not here yet." Delia said. "Fine we'll be back later." Jessie said, and she and her team mates walked off. "I'm glad your concerned about my son!" Delia said buy waving to her son's enemies.

The doorbell rung, and this time Ash was at the door. "Oh Brock, you've grown a mustache!" Delia said and gave him a hug. "Misty, your curves are coming along nicely." and she gave Misty a hug. "Ash, your wearing Tag body spray." and she gave her son a hug. Then she continued "Um, son, you may want to step away from me right now." Delia said, as the spray was getting to her. She then noticed a boy wearing all blue warrior-like clothes. "Um, Ash, who is this?" she asked her son. "Oh, this is my neighbor Bryan, he wasn't suppose to come with us, but he snuck on to the plane, and well, here he is." Ash told her. "Well it's nice to meet you Bryan." Delia said to the stranger. "That's nice." Bryan said sarcastically. "Yes it is nice." Delia said back, and invited everyone into the house, which was all decorated for the holidays.

An hour later Misty's sisters and Brock's family arrived at the house. Delia turned on the radio, which played Christmas music to get everyone in the Christmas mood. Everyone was outside having a snowball fight. Bryan appeared to be an expert as he drilled Brock in the face. "I bet you didn't see that coming blind man!" Bryan yelled to Brock and laughed. "I'm not blind you idiot!" Brock argued. "Sure your not, wink." Bryan said, and the two became engaged in a snowball fight. Ash was throwing snow balls at only one person, and that was Misty. "Ash, stop it!" Misty screamed. "No way! You did the same thing to me last Christmas Eve." Ash said and continued throwing his flirts, I mean snow balls. Brock then shouted out "I'm gonna hit Bryan in the groin, this one's for you Ganene!"

The night had come and Delia told everyone to get to sleep early since Santa would be coming tonight. Brock's family was sent to Professor Oak's house to sleep. Misty and her sisters shared Ash's room, which made him very comfortable. Ash, Brock, and Bryan, along with the poke'mon slept in the living room.

"I don't know if it's a good idea we sleep out here, Santa may get scared if he sees us out here next to the tree." Ash told his friend and neighbor. Brock and Bryan rolled their eyes and Bryan said "Don't be stupid Ash, Santa uses the Sand Man to put us into a deep sleep while he puts the presents under the tree." Bryan explained to Ash, and then began to sing "Mr. Sand Man, bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen." "Well Santa wont need the Sand Man, because I have this." Ash said holding up his blanket. "And what's that?" Brock asked, looking at the blanket that had a picture of a Dragonite on it. "This is the blanket my dad left behind after he died. It was his as a kid, and every time I sleep with it, I fall asleep fast, and stay asleep for along time." Ash explained. "What a waste of breathe, now let's get some sleep." Bryan said and started fighting Brock for the couch. They both ended up having to sleep sitting up.

Team Rocket had to sleep on the rough of Ash's childhood house next to the chimney. "If they had a fire going we'd be much warmer." Meowth said. "You think!" Jessie yelled. "Quiet guys, Santa's gonna be here soon!" James yelled. "Santa's a jynx!" Jessie screamed.

Morning came and Ash slowly opened his eyes. "All right it's Christmas, now to go wake up my mom and everyone else and…" Ash stopped when he saw everyone in the room AWAKE and STARRING at him. This made Ash blush anime style. "It's time to open presents." Delia said and everyone threw their hands up in the air and shouted "Yay!" Tracy got a pack of pencils and a note book from Professor Oak. Everyone pitched in to get Professor Oak's present, he got Viagra. Brock received some dirty magazines and videos. Delia got some cooking supplies from everyone. Misty got a new diary, a sketched picture of Ash from Tracy, and some clothing from Fascinations Super Store. "Hey who bought me this!" Misty scream asked. Ash received some action figures and a picture of him with Brock and Misty from five years ago at Maiden's Peak. Bryan just got some Ritz Crackers, since no one expected him to be there. Pikachu and Raichu got some cheese, Raichu was a big lover of cheese, in fact he is obsessed with the stuff. Then one of Brock's sisters came up to ask him something.

"Hay Brock, how come you didn't get us anything?" Brock starred nervously at his brothers and sisters. "Yeah Brock, what's the deal? Even I got them something." Bryan said handing the kids magnets. "Hay, those are our refrigerator magnets!" Misty screamed and chased Bryan around the room. Meanwhile Ash is playing with the action figures. He had one of them standing in front of the picture he got. And he had one figure ten inches away. "No! you can't destroy the picture, it's the only thing scary enough to defeat the giant tree with colorful bulbs!" Ash said with the action figure pointing at the Christmas tree. "Oh Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree, how I must defeat you." "I'm sorry, but I must destroy the ugly photo." Ash said with the toy standing in front of the picture. And with that said, Ash graved the toy and made it rip up the picture. Old Mann walks into the house and says "I haven't seen someone rip up a picture like that in 27 years."

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Poke'mon People. I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading and reviewing it. This is going to be a very long story, so bear with me readers…if any. Please let me know if you want me to devote my time to writing this story, or work on some other fics as well. Give your opinions please. Oh and let me know what you think of Bryan, I co-created his character with my sister back in 2000.

In Chapter Two…Brock might kiss a girl on New Years Eve, Misty gets her own car, and Bryan may move in with Ash and his friends. Also Misty enters in a fishing tournament and gets kidnapped by pirates. The gang also goes to Hollywood, and school. Ash sees the scariest movie ever and a surprise litter is left behind. Kasumi?


	3. Pokemon instead of sex & the City

Poke'mon People

SEASON ONE Chapter Two :

Heeeeeere's Chapter Two! It's chapter two, but it's still season one. This part will have 12 episodes in it. If anyone read the first chap. Then I applauded them. If things weren't so great in chapter one, don't judge me on that, there's still many chapters coming, and the comedy and plots will get better. This New Year's episode will be the year 2005.

Episode 12: New Year

"Hm, what should I get? Gatorade…or PowerAde, hm?" Brock said to himself as he struggled to pick a sport's drink. Then someone took his attention away from the very similar drinks. It was a girl, and she was standing right behind him. 'Oh wow a hot girl! I better hit on her!' Brock said to himself. "Hello miss beauty, I am a single father with two teenage kids, and they need a mother." Brock received a slap on the face and he thought 'Dambit, I shouldn't have said both my kids were teenagers!'

"So what are we going to swindle people of their money for this New Years?" Jessie asked. James spoke up and said "How about we charge people to swat flies, but they also have to buy their own fly swatters!" "Don't be dumb James!" Meowth yelled. "Well I suppose you have better idea!" James yelled back. "Your grammar is all waked up Jimmy boy." Meowth said. Then James said "Ah-ha, you don't have any ideas, that's why you had to make fun of me grammy." James and Meowth were about ready to rumble when Jessie hit them across the head. "Shut up You two, oh I just love their music, anyways, I have a plan."

Brock mumbled to himself after being turned down by another girl for the 2,499th time. "If I get turned down one more time I'll be a member of the 2,500 club, and just 7 turn downs shy of Miroku's record." Brock said before he entered his surprisingly freezing home. "Why the hell is there snow all over the house!" Brock asked Misty, who was standing in front of him. "Ash and Bryan had a snow ball fight." Misty pointed to two piles of snow that were in the form of people. Ash and Bryan popped out from beneath. "We joined the community snow ball team, and there's a match being held today." Ash explained. "And I have snow down my pants." Bryan said next. "It's a good thing I wore cup. Always wear your cup." "Well, were done practicing, so were gonna go to the place that holds the snow ball match. Make sure to watch us on TV." Ash said, and Bryan and him went out the door. Brock and Misty starred at the two hopeless idiots. "I have to go too, I'm gonna go get the fingerprints on my cheek examined so I can find out where that hot girl lives." Brock said and left.

"Excuse me sir but do you want your fortune told for the new year coming up?" Jessie asked the passing man, she was dressed up like a fortune teller. "No not really." The man replied, and walked off. Another man came by and Jessie asked him "Sir, we know what's going to happen to you this up coming year, that way you know your new year's resolution." The man smiled and said "Really, what is it?" "Well, were charging money for the fortune." Jessie replied. "Well, I don't know." The man sadly said. "I can even prove my accuracy with an actual consumer from last year's new year." Jessie explained, and James came out dressed casually. Jessie told the man James's fortune. "I told this young man that he would go to the Renaissance Festival, see a play, and he wouldn't get layed this year." Then James spoke up "That's right, I went to the boring Renaissance Festival, though the view of all the cleavage was nice, and I saw a play, making me gay. Because I just rhymed there. Also almost anyone whose produced, acted in, or even seen a play is gay. Oh and I didn't get layed, never have, and never will." James explained to the wide eyed man. James continued "Oh and before I forget, Abstinence kids." The man had excepted "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to see my fortune." "Ok" Jessie said. "You will meet the guy that invented Charlie Brown, see Babe Ruth hit a home run, and invent Microsoft." The guy starred at her for a second and said "Wait a minute…what's Microsoft?" "You'll know when you invent it." Jessie told him, and he gave her a couple bucks and left. "All right!" Team Rocket shouted out.

Brock knocked on the door of the hot girl's house. She opened the door, when she saw him, she immediately closed the door. "Hay miss beauty, I came here to…invite you to a party." There was silence, then Miss Beauty said "What kind of party?" Brock was dead frozen "A…" Brock stopped when he saw some people walk by. One of them said "I can't wait for tonight's New Year's party!" Brock continued "…a New Year's party." The girl opened the door and said "…ok, I'll go." Brock ran out of her apartment building and started singing "Man! I feel like a woman!"

Ash and Bryan were standing in a line with several other people. They were listening to their snow ball coach. "Ok snow loosing maggots, I want you to do what I tell you to do, and I mean everything. If I want you to kiss your ass, you better do it, if I want you to go pour Snapple juice on your television, you better do it!" The coach yelled. Then Bryan said "You sound like Jeff Foxworthy sir!" The coach was angered at that statement "No one compares me to such an ugly stupid sounding man, drop down and let the students throw twenty snow balls at you!" And everyone threw snowballs at him.

Brock's New Year's party had started and everyone had arrived. "Brock, if you wanted so bad to invite "Miss Beauty" to this party, then why were the only people you invited, females?" Misty asked, looking at the three girls. Brock responded "To increase my chances of getting kissed at midnight.." Pikachu and Raichu put on their party hats and started dancing. "Everybody parties on a New Year's Eve, party with the lights on!" Raichu sang. Then Brock started singing "Don't you want somebody to love, don't you need somebody to love?"

"Ok my snow warriors let's go snow our match!" The coach yelled, and then a group of people appeared. "Well if it isn't a group of snow melters." one of the guys in the group said. "My team is not a bunch of snow melters!" the coach argued. "We'll just see about that, I guess this means war?" another guy said, who appeared to be the leader. "I guess it does?" Bryan said surprised. The two sides started forming snow into balls and throwing the snow-balls at each other. It was a fierce colded battle. Ash and Bryan's team was being pummeled. One by one their team mates went down, until there was just them and three other guys. Then snow balls came towards them, in slow motion they made contact with their team mate's faces. They were out cold in the cold. The coach spoke up. "You have to finish them." "Yes sir!" Ash agreed. "Yes Mr. Foxworthy sir!" Bryan then agreed. The two grabbed snow balls and threw them faster than Billy Wagner and Randy Johnson's fast balls combined. In slow motion they knocked out their opponents. "All right enough already, this isn't Bay Watch!" Ash screamed to the narrator, or person typing this story. There was just one guy left. "Oh my god, you beat most of my team, but it's now time for me to become Mike Myers and play the role of all my team mates." The leader of the opposing team said. He threw twenty six snow balls all in one motion and ko'ed Ash and Bryan.

Midnight struck and Brock was seeking his kiss. There were only two girls left at the party, one of them was Miss Beauty. Brock approached them, but then the two started kissing each other. Brock was shocked at the sight. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming, Miss Beauty was a lesbian!" Misty broke the few seconds of silence that came after words "Is Brock, is a lesbian, not was." The two girls left, and Brock then got excited. "I got to see two lesbians! All right! That was much better seeing that, than when Ganene used to tell me she loved me." Misty couldn't believe what Brock said. She picked up a beer bottle and smashed it on Brock's head. "Shut up Brock!"

Everyone was now at the house after the day's events passed. "Ok guys let's make our New Year's resolutions." Misty suggested. "I'll go first, my resolution is to become even better friends with you guys." Bryan spoke up "Even me?" Misty glared at him "Of course not, I don't like you! Ok Brock how bout you?" Brock glared at her too "My resolution is the same as every year, to get a girl friend." "All right, my turn." Ash said. "I want the Angels to win the penat. All right Bryan your turn." Bryan said "My resolution is to become Casanova."

Episode 13: Waiting

"Rrrr! When is that brat and his bitches going to leave!" Jessie yelled referring to Ash and his friends. "Patience Jessie, as my father always said, patience equals…well I forget." Meowth said. "Don't worry Jessie." James started. "I'm sure we wont be in for too long a wait." "Maybe you're right." Jessie said. "And with us being on top of the twerp's rough, were in a good ambush situation. "Wait a minute, what's the plan again?" James asked, which made his two team mates glared him. Jessie decided to tell him again. "The plan is to wait for the twerp and his friends to go off to the mall or whatever, and because poke'mon aren't allowed into public places like that, Pikachu will have to stay home, then we can break in and steal him." James was fast asleep after Jessie's long explanation. "But Jessie" Meowth started "What if they go to da vet?"

Ash stood next to a nine foot tall, thin, can of Coca Cola. "Man, I sure love Coca Cola, it's the best cola, I mean soda there is." Brock said, as if he was a terrible actor. "And not only that, it's the best thing to drink in the world." Brock continued his horrible acting, while starring at the screen trying to advertise to the viewers. "Hey Ash," Misty started. "Why are you standing there, as if you are waiting for something?" Ash looked over at Misty, who was sitting on the couch. "Because I'm waiting for Bryan to come over, he's going to bring over a pizza." Ash said, then continued "Why? What are you waiting for, just sitting on the couch like you do?" "I'm waiting for Percilla, she's gonna come over and were gonna watch a chick-flick." Misty explained. Then Brock started talking "In case you're wondering what I'm waiting for, I'm waiting for Tracy, were gonna go to a night club."

Bryan's eyes fluttered open to see the clock read a small hand on the one, the big hand between eight and nine, and the second hand moving all over the place. "Man, I really need to get a clock that gives you the answer right away, I hate counting." Bryan complained before getting out of bed. He walked into the bathroom to see a note on the bathroom mirror. The note was written in tooth paste, it said "Order a pizza and go to hot girl's house…AKA: next door." Bryan remembered last night after taking a shower, he wrote that as a reminder. So he went to call the pizza place called "Cheez-it's"

"What should we do while were waiting?" James asked his bored team mates. The three thought about it for a few 10 minutes, until Meowth said "How about we practice countin cards!" "Even better!" James spoke "We'll play strip counting cards!"

Twenty minutes passed after Will and Grace was over and a new one began. "Man, I thought this show would pass the time, not make it go longer, turn off the TV!" Ash said, so Misty turned it off. "What can we do to kill time?" Misty asked. "I know what I want to do!" Brock immediately said "But, there's no girls around here for me to do it with, so instead I will tell you guys how I met Ganene." Ash and Misty headed for their bedrooms, but Brock pulled them back. "Now, you two are going to stay there and your going to listen to my story!" Brock told them, the two shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Wait a minute, how come Pikachu doesn't have to go through this hell?" Ash asked. "Because, Pikachu's next door with Bryan and that Raichu of his." Brock said.

"Did you order a cheese pizza for me!" Raichu asked. "Of course I did, then you and Pikachu can eat it together, and then you two will both be chewing on the same piece of cheese, then your lips will meet like in Lady and the Tramp." Bryan explained. "Pi-ka, pi chu pi pikachu!" Pikachu happily said. Raichu translated "Pikachu says she loves that movie." "What a looser!" Bryan said. "Now to sit on my turtle couch, watch Jack-ass, and the time will go by faster than Speed Racer."

Ash and Misty made coffee to prepare themselves for Brock's boring, a loving story. "Ok guys, here's how I met Ganene…" (Brock's story- this way) Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the poke'mon center to treat their poke'mon. Brock of course went straight for Nurse Joy in hope of his own treat. He also of course was turned down and dragged away by Misty. Brock decided to go sit in the waiting room. That's when he saw her, the fourth most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Brock approached her. "Excuse me lady, my name is Brock, and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in real life." Brock expected her to walk away, but she giggled and said "Thank you." "Really, you want to go out with me and be my girlfriend?" Brock asked. "Well, ok." the girl said. The two were about to head out of the poke'mon center when a girl was running towards them, she slammed into Brock and the girl. She was sent to the floor uncauntionse . She was immediately rushed to the hospital. Brock really hated the girl that did that. A week after the incident, Brock tried as hard as he could to avoid the girl that sent the only girl that would go out with him to the hospital. "Stop following me!" Brock yelled at the girl. "I want to make it up to you." the girl pleaded. "How can you…will you go out with me?" Brock asked. "Sure." the girl said, and they went to Starbucks for their date. Then the two went to the beach. "I don't even know your name." Brock said to the girl. "Oh, my name is Brock, what's yours?" Brock asked. "My name is Ganene." Ganene told him. "Ganene?" Brock asked "That's a very stra…straight name, yeah, straight." Brock said, covering up that he was gonna call it a strange name. "Um, thanks." Ganene said, then Brock started singing. "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, and they were all yellow."… "And of course after we went out for a year, she said she had to go back to her home town because her father is 'very sick.'" Brock explained his story to Ash and Misty. "That was a good story." Ash said, and Brock bowed. "I really miss Ganene, but after her father fakes being sick, she can come home, and we can run off to Mexico together."

Bryan continued to wait for the pizza man to come with the pizza and a two liter bottle Coca Cola. "Man!" Bryan yelled "How long does it take to wait?" "Why don't you tell us one of your stupid, strange, and wacked out stories?" Raichu asked. "That's a good idea Pikachu." Bryan said and started his story. "A few years back I ate a Snickers bar. The sugar made me all crazy, so I ate a sour mint. It was so sour, I stumbled into a window and caused it to break. A man walked by and said "Hay I can see you through that broken window!" Then I told the man "You would already be able to see me because this window doesn't have any curtains!" The man was angered at me pointing out his mistake, so he pointed out his gun at me. He fired the gun, and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. They released me a few days later, but what they or I didn't know was, I had amnesia. So I wondered out to a boat because I thought I was a pirate. The boat took me all the way to Australia. There, a crocodile bit off my hand. I wondered the plains of Australia when some poachers shot me with a tranquilizer. I woke up in Steve and Terry Erwin's zoo. Steve came into my cage and started wrestling me. The zoo visitors sued Steve for turning his vicious ways from the animals to me. The next thing I knew I was in Antarctica. The Abombidible Snowman happened to be taking a vacation away from the North Pole. He fetched me a robotic hand, like The Terminator and let me use it. Then some Penguins flew me to Brazil. In Brazil I was kidnapped by some kidnappers. They took me to the Galapagos Islands. I was so hungry so I ate a Galapagos Tortoise. The locals got mad at me for eating the last of that species and banned me from the island and any other island. I went to Hawaii because that's a state. I guess I got drunk, because the next day I woke up in my old bed and repeated the same thing that day." Bryan finished his story and Pikachu and Raichu were clueless.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were still waiting, and getting tired of it. "I can't take this anymore, I am not gonna wait for something to happen, I'm gonna go out and make things happen, whose with me?" Ash said dramatically. Brock and Misty nodded yes. "All right!" Ash said "Ya comin Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu who suddenly appeared by him. Pikachu gave a thumbs up and the four started for the mall. All four were now outside and about to get into Brock's car. "Hay look the twoip and Pikachu are all leaving!" Meowth yelled. "Well it's about time, it's been two hours!" Jessie yelled. "But, Jessie, they're taking Pikachu with them." James pointed out. "Oh well, we waited all this time, we better just attack and get our"Jessie was interrupted by Meowth suddenly. "Jessie, look." Meowth pointed over to the car that held Ash, Misty, Brock, and oh yeah Pikachu, about a mile up the road. Jessie screamed in frustration and kicked over the garbage can next to Ash's house. "Ha ha!" Jessie yelled "At least that twerp will have a dirty driveway to deal with when he gets back…lets go team." James and Meowth sighed.

Episode 14: Road Trip

Brock and Misty had just arrived at the mechanics to get Brock's car fixed. The two walked up to a mechanic there. "Excuse me sir" Brock said "But, my car is down and I need it to be fixed." The mechanic led Brock into his office, no visitors were allowed so Misty had to stay at the entrance. "So what can I do for you handsome?" the male mechanic asked. "I hear mechanics make a lot of money." Brock said "Anyhoo, I need a new battery, my car battery goes out like a Duracell Battery, do you have anything that will last?" Brock asked. "I've got just the thing cutie to shies." the mechanic said. Misty was still by the entrance, as bored as someone at a Ben Stiller movie. She noticed something across the street, it was a place called "Drive Em Cars." "Well I guess I can go check out the cars they have." Misty suggested to her self. "Hello miss, would you like a car?" A salesman immediately asked. "Um, no, I'm just browsing." Misty told him. "Now now" the salesman started "No one ever got any where by browsing, Lucas, Spielberg, and Shake sphere didn't browse, they attacked, so if you want a car, you're gonna have to go for it here and now." Misty was feeling nervous, though she wasn't the type to give into sells people, she collapsed and gave in. Brock ran out of the mechanic's office. "I am so going to sue you if I remember this tomorrow!" Brock shouted out to the mechanic. "What!" the mechanic said "I just liked you is all." Then Brock said "That's what Ganene said, but she left me!"

"Did you guys have fun at I Hops?" Ash asked Brock and Misty who had just walked in the door. "We went to get my car fixed Ash." Brock told him. Ash began talking again "You know if this was that movie Robots, then the car wouldn't go with you, because it wouldn't want to get fixed, because it likes being able to rock the cazba." Brock starred at him quizzically. "Hay Ash, I got a car!" Misty excitedly said. "You did!" Brock asked "Well I was wondering how she got home, because she didn't come with me in my car." "That's cool Mist, anyways I am going to continue watching Scooby Doo." Ash said.

Misty took her new wheels out for a drive. She drove everywhere, and now that she had a car, everyone in her girl's club (which is held at Percilla's house) had a car. "Welcome to the jungle, We take it day by day, If you want it you're gonna bleed, But it's the price you pay, And you're a very sexy girl, That's very hard to please, You can taste the bright lights, But you won't get them for free, In the Jungle, Welcome to the jungle." The radio played and Misty sung to it as she rode down the streets of White City.

Ash, Brock, and Misty sat on the couch along with Pikachu watching the And 1 tour. "Hay guys, now that you have a car Misty, we can take a road trip." Brock suggested. "What's the point in that?" Misty asked. "It will give us a chance to see more of White City, since they include the whole island as one city." Brock explained. "Well, I guess we could do that." Misty said. Then the two boys and a pikachu went to their rooms and started packing. Misty shrugged her shoulders and did the same.

"Did you hear that, the twerps are going on a road trip?" Jessie said. "Maybe we should go on a road trip too, and then when dey run out of gas we can steal Pikachu." Meowth suggested. "It looks like team rocket is going on a road trip!" Team Rocket shouted.

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu stood outside of the house ready for their trip. "Oh I almost forgot, I invited Bryan to come along." Brock said, which made Ash and Misty hide behind their car. Then Bryan appeared "Ok, I'm ready for the trip, I brought my blue bag that has my initials B.A, inside the bag is a toaster, Raichu, cheese, and ten bottles of glue." "What do you need glue for?" Brock asked. Bryan starred at Brock nervously, his eyes moving from side to side and said "Nothing, what do you need it for?" Ash and Misty partnered up, while Brock, Bryan, Pikachu, and Raichu took Brock's car. "Hey Bryan don't you have a car?" Brock asked. "Yeah, but I forgot to pay my tire bills" Bryan replied. Brock starred at him and asked "…What!" Bryan looked up at him after almost catching Lugia in Poke'mon Silver and said "I didn't pay my tire bills, that's what the company from which I bought my car from told me." "You do know that the man lied to you because your and idiot?" Brock told him. "Damb it, it appeared to be caught!" Bryan yelled out after missing Lugia. "You could use a master ball?" Brock suggested. "Hell no!" Bryan said "I only get one for the whole game, I'm not gonna waste it, stupid greedy Professor Oak, he should give me more than one."

The two teams, and team rocket headed out on their road trips, leaving their front doors unlocked. "I don't know if I can stand a road trip alone in the car with you." Ash said to Misty. "Er, I wont be able to stand you either." Misty said and turned on the radio, it played "Loose Yourself" by Eminem.

"Don't you think the twerps will get suspicious if a car is following them the whole time?" James asked. "Of course not, it's the twerps, they wont know a thing." Jessie explained. "Just like when you didn't know when you got your period?" Meowth said wittily. Jessie smacked him on the head and said "James didn't know when he was going through puberty." James blushed and said "What? I'm a little slow… …er than most people."

Bryan took out a glue bottle and opened the top, he then started sniffing it. Brock starred at him and thought 'That explains it.' "So Bryan, tell me about yourself." Brock said. Bryan told Brock that he is an ex poke'mon trainer. He traveled with his brother Fryon for four years. His first poke'mon was a Nidoran, in which is Uncle Taton gave to him. Team Rocket stole all of his poke'mon but Raichu, so he quit his journey along with his brother because his poke'mon were stolen too. Fryon bought the house he lived in now, but Bryan, after two years decided he wanted the house, so he gave Fryon some pills, and sent him off to America.

"Ok Ash, left or right?" Misty asked him, as a left and right turn was coming up. Ash looked at the map and said "left." About an hour later Misty saw that Brock was no where in sight and it didn't look like it was the way they were meant to go. "Ash, let me see the map!" Misty said and took the map, she gasped at what she saw. "Ash, you were holding the map upside down the entire time!" Misty screamed. "Oh, sorry, I guess I was." Ash said. "Sorry doesn't make us not lost." Misty said bitterly. "I didn't get us lost on purpose like in the Goofy Movie!" Ash pointed out, he continued "And besides it's your fault were lost." "What are you talking about! You were the one with the map!" Misty screamed. "You were the one driving!" Ash yelled back.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were left at the right/left turn location. "We've been here for an hour trying to decide whether to go right and follow the twoip with no eyes, or go left and follow the twoips that like each other!" Meowth yelled. The three stayed there deciding.

Ash and Misty stopped at a gas station, where they were approached by a strange looking guy. He looked a little like Woody from Toy Story, he had a pale face, and he had a black eye on his left. "Hello" the man said, he sounded like a red neck "My name is Rubber Man, and I was born by a rubber tree." Rubber Man told them. Ash and Misty got back in the car and took off. Rubber Man said "Awe, I am so sad."

Brock and Bryan were lost for a little while too, but the surrounding turned into city. "It looks like were back in the city." Brock said. They stopped their car for a red light, however the car happened to be stopped next to the mechanics. Out came the mechanic that touched Brock earlier. Brock saw this and screamed as the man approached the car.

Episode 15:House Guest

There were loud noises coming from outside. Ash was watching Tellitubbies and was getting frustrated with the noises, so he decided to go outside and investigate. He saw Bryan standing in front of his house. "Bryan?" Ash said "What are you just standing in front of your house for?" Bryan pointed to some guys moving stuff from inside the house and into a large van. "Well that doesn't help, are you moving, or getting robbed, or what?" Ash asked. "They're taking my expensive stuff, and my house because I was sort of not paying my bills." Bryan explained. "Though, I don't know why they're taking my stuff, I stole most of it, except…the tree by my house."

"We can't have sex now, they're gonna be here in five minutes." a woman's voice said on TV. Then a man spoke "Oh I can do it in five minutes." Brock chuckled and said "That's a good joke." Ash then walked into the house, with Bryan right behind him. "Um, Ash?" Misty said "Why is Bryan behind you?" Ash took Misty's hands and led her to the couch where Brock and Pikachu was sitting. "I have some bad news…" Ash spoke "I'm afraid Bryan will be…staying with us for a while until he gets a job and a place to stay, his house was recently taken from him." Ash explained to the wide-eyed and scared friends of his. Misty then whispered into Ash's ear "Ash, we can't let him stay here, he's a freak." "Hay, we don't know that, maybe after a week we'll be used to his un-normal ways." Ash whispered back. "As much as I want to stick around and talk about freaks, super freak, super freak, super freaking yow! I have to get going to the chili cook-off." Brock said. "Oh yeah that's right, and I am your assistant." Ash said next, then Ash took Brock's hand and led him out the door. "Hay Ash, I don't have or need and assistant." Brock told him. "Shh, don't say that too loud, I just don't want to stay here with Bryan." Ash explained.

"Did you hear that James, they're going to a chili cook-off." Jessie told James. "All right, lets go win foist prize!" Meowth excitedly said. "Well I would be enthusiastic about it, but remember what happened last time? I burnt my tongue tasting my own chili." James explained. "Who cares, you make the best chili, and if you win first prize, I'll get $500." Jessie said, which convinced James, and the three were off to the contest.

Bryan walked through his new home for the time being, carrying some of his stuff, and sat them down on the kitchen table. Misty stood there not liking a second of it. "So what did you bring?" Misty said, trying to start conversation. "I brought my blue bag with my initials, I brought my Raichu named Raichu, or "Cheesy." I also brought a couple of dolls, one of them is a Lisa Simpson doll, and the other one is a valuable Bat Man action figure. I brought my "T" cup (It was a cup that had the letter T on it) and a bunch of bottles of glue." Misty stopped him right there "Did you stuff some bottles down your pants?" Misty said seeing glue dripping from his pants. "Oh no, sometimes that just happens." Bryan explained. Misty backed away. "Oh!" Bryan started again "I also brought my toilet from home." Bryan said holding it up, on the side of the toilet read "Let it go." Bryan started again "I brought this because I wont feel comfortable going on your guises toilet." Misty ran up to her room to wish away Bryan.

"Ok Ash, since your my assistant, hand me the spices and ingredients, and anything chili is made with." Brock told Ash. "Ash?" Brock said, not seeing him in sight, then he saw him at a McDonalds booth. "I would like a big Mac, a large fry, a large coke, and oh one more big Mac." Ash told the McDonalds lady. Brock rolled his eyes and began making the chili, using his secret ingredient that he uses in everything. "Look at that chili twerp, he thinks just because he's a good cook thinks he's going to make good chili." Jessie said from her and James's chili booth. "Ok Jimmy boy, you take care of the chili, and we'll take care of da competition." Meowth told James, and Jessie and the annoying cat went away to develop their plan.

Misty came down stairs to watch Desperate Housewives to see Bryan watching Jack-ass. Bryan laughed and said "Ha ha ha, look at that jack-ass, what an idiot!" "Um hay Bryan, how about I give you the house tour?" Misty suggested, wanting to keep the show's ratings low. Bryan turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen where Misty was. "Ok, where to begin, well, this is our kitchen." Misty said standing in front of the refrigerator. On the fridge was a light that seemed to move on it's own and follow the movement of Misty, almost as if it were alive. Misty led Bryan into the living room, and said "This is our living room, that's the shelf where we keep all the important stuff, like our blue clock, and the Sphere Technique."(The Sphere Technique is a game system that I made up, similar to the PS2) Next she took him into Ash's room. She opened the door and saw a sign that had a hand drawn picture of Ash and Pikachu's face. The sign said "Ash and Pikachu's Room! WARNING! Don not enter unless it's your room!" "Well we can't come in here, but I can show you Ash's favorite toy, it's a Santa Clause dressed like a baseball player and holding a baseball bat." Misty explained and went on to Brock's room. Misty tried to enter Brock's room, but it was locked. "Oh well, I guess Brock's keeping some girl in there." Misty said and moved on to the bathroom. "This is our bath tub, and we have a locker room in here for some reason, and this is the toilet, Ash thought it would be cute to put a scale in front of it." Misty explained. "Well I guess that's it." Misty said. "What about this room?" Bryan asked and then ran into the room. "No Bryan, this is my room, get out!" Misty yelled. Bryan ran over to her bed and picked up a silver shoe box. "What's this?" Bryan said about to open it. Misty took it from him and said "This is where I keep my diary, and if you ever touch it, I'll cancel you more times than Family Guy!" Misty threatened. "Ok ok" Bryan said and then both his conscience appeared. First his bad one appeared who was named "Blind" and looked like the logo for Blind in Pro Skating. "Take her diary and read it!" Blind told him. Then his good conscience appeared named "See" and he looked like Achilles from Hercules. "No no, you mustn't read it, you have to sell it on EBay!" See told him. "Your both so wise, I'll do what each of you tell me to do." Bryan said out loud to his shoulders. Misty shoved him out of the room and they were back in the living room. "Oh and one more thing." Misty said "This is our "To Do List" and a calendar from the year 2001." Misty said pointing at the wall behind the TV. "So we took a tour of the house, now it's time to take a tour of you." Bryan said and then got slapped across the face.

"It's now time to judge this years chili thing!" the chili cook-off host said. The man had to judge ten contestants. The first seven he had tasted were horrible, they were so spicy that sex's heat couldn't beat it. "Ok now it's time for our eighth contestant person…" the taster said and took a sip. "Ew, this is more awful than God Father Three!" It was now down to James and Brock, one might take home the gold. "All right! All that prune juice and soy milk took out the competition!" Jessie said excitedly. "Ok now it's time to taste this six foot ten's chili" the taster said referring to James.

Misty had just gone grocery shopping and walked into the house. She saw that glue bottles littered the floor. She mumbled under her breathe and walked toward her room. What she didn't notice was that on the "To do list" was written "Read Misty's diary." Bryan opened the shoe box and pulled out the sacred book full of mindless garbage. He read not one word when Misty screamed and snatched the book from him and kicked him out of the room.

"Wow, this tastes pretty good for having a yeti make it." the taster said. James, Jessie, and Meowth smiled. The man gave it a nine out of nine and a half. He then walked over to Brock's booth. Jessie then whispered to James "Yours tastes so good because we added steroids to it." "Ok, now to taste a strange looking man's chili." said the taster. Ash smiled, while Brock and Pikachu were both nervous of the outcome. The man dipped his spoon into the chili bowl and tasted it. The taste brought a smile to the man's face. "Wow, this is better than liver and onions! You get a nine and a half!" the taster said, which caused Ash, Brock, and Pikachu to jump for joy. "I did it Ganene, this is for you!" Brock said holding up the trophy, which was a Furby. Team Rocket starred in disappointment. "I can't believe we forgot to taint his chili!" Meowth screamed.

Misty had to get rid of Bryan, even if he was the house guest, she couldn't stand his stupid ness, then it came to her, it was so obvious what she needed to do. Misty came home after going out to commit to her idea. "Hey Bryan…I got you a job at Radio Shack!" Misty happily said. "That's cool. I'm gonna go watch Happy Days." Bryan said and walked over to his old house.

Episode 16: Valentine

"Oh my god it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, it's almost here!" Brock shouted entering the living room where Ash and Misty sat on the couch with the TV off. "What are you guys doing with the TV off, and you two are the only ones in the room?" Brock said, making Ash and Misty blush. "What are, what are you talking about?" Ash stuttered. "You know what kind of stuff I'm talking about." Brock said trying to wink. "Hmph, me care about her!" Ash said and turned to the opposite of Misty, expecting her to do the same, but she didn't. "Um, Ash, I care about you." Misty said. Then Ash turned to her and said "Oh, ok then, I care about you too." "Man I'm so excited about Valentine's Day, that means I have to get lucky, because it's pretty much the law." Brock happily said. "I just love Valentine's Day, it's one of my favorite holidays." Misty also said happily. "Why?" Ash asked "Because it's Arizona's birthday?" Misty glared at him. "You don't have a date anyway, so what's so good about it?" Ash asked, then Misty walked out of the room with her fists clenched. "Valentines reminds me of Ganene in so many ways, on of the reasons is because she left me on this day!" Brock shouted out.

"All right another holiday! Just easier for us to come up with a plan to steal people's money." Jessie said. "Lets come up with a Valentine plan guys!" Meowth said and the three started thinking. "I could paint hearts on my un-rare bottle caps and sell them." James suggested. "Dat's a horrible idea, whose gonna buy dat stuff?" Meowth said. "Lots o people Meowth, I would." James said back. "Well dat's you, odda people aren't no in to shit like dat." Meowth angrily said. "Well I've been coming up with all the ideas lately, so you two have to figure out a plan this time, while I go find a date." Jessie said and walked off to a single's bar. Meowth and James starred at Jessie and then James said quietly "Good luck." He also said it sarcastically.

Valentine's Day arrived in the city of White City. Misty was in her room getting dressed to go to Percilla's house with some friends to watch some romance movies. Brock was getting ready to find a girl for a one nighter. Ash was planning on watching TV, so he was on the couch, watching the guide channel. A knock came at the door, so Ash went to answer it. Ash opened the door to see a pretty girl, it was Percilla. "Hay Ash, what's up?" Percilla asked. Ash looked up, and then looked down to Percilla and said "Boring stuff." Percilla giggled and said "Maybe I can make it less boring if I come in." Ash led her into the living room and the two sat on the couch. "So Ash…" Percilla started "Do you want a valentine?" Ash looked at her for a second and then said "No thanks, I already have one…" he held up a valentine card and then said "Pikachu made it herself." Percilla starred at him quizzically and then remembered that Ash was dense. "I mean that I think your cute and wonder if you want to go out on a date." Percilla explained. Ash starred for a few seconds and said "Oh, that's just a myth like the loch ness monster, washable markers, and erasable pens." Misty entered the living room ready to leave. "Let's go Percilla!" Misty said and the two left.

Jessie came across the Meowth balloon, where she saw James and Meowth playing checkers. "What are you two doing, your suppose to come up with a plan to steal money from love birds!" Jessie angrily said. "We got bored and wanted to play checkers." James explained. "Where's yer boyfriend Jessie?" Meowth asked seeing her alone. "I had no luck, it's weird that I was the only one in the bar when it's Valentine's Day." Jessie said. "I'm never gonna find someone." Jessie said in disappointment.

Ash started thinking about the fact that Percilla liked him, he knew he was getting older and it was time to handle this in a mature manure, so he decided to see someone about this, Brock wasn't home, so he went to see Bryan. Ash walked outside, where on the right side of the house was a man standing there. "Hello neighbor, I'm afraid we haven't met yet, I'm Jack." the man told him. "Hi, I'm Ash." Ash told Jack, the two shook hands and went off in their own directions. Ash stumbled upon Bryan's house to the left of Ash's house. Ash saw some heart shaped egg stains on Bryan's house that Jason and his gang most likely caused. Ash rang Bryan's door bell and after a few minutes Bryan answered the door. "What do you want?" Bryan asked. "I need to talk to you about something." Ash told him. "What kind of something?" Bryan said and then held up his hands and did the quote thing with his fingers. "Why did you do the quotes?" Ash asked. "In my definition when I hold up quotes it means you know, sexual stuff." Bryan explained. Bryan then invited Ash into the house.

"This place is a mess!" Ash said seeing all the trash laying on the floor. "Oh yeah it is, but it doesn't take an oxygen scientist to figure that out." Bryan said. "So there's this girl…" Ash was cut off by Bryan saying "Is this one of those… (Bryan held up the quotes)… kanoodiling things?" "Um, I guess so." Ash said un-sure of what he was talking about. "There's this girl that likes me and wanted to take me out…but I said it was a myth." Ash said. "Well I wouldn't worry too much about it." Bryan said back. "So what should I do, should I go out with her, or not." Ash asked him. "Is she hot?" Bryan asked. "Um, well, I don't…think I, well…" Ash said and then was interrupted by Bryan saying "Oh just shut up neighbor, I feel like I'm talking to Lassie! Get the hell out of my house until you are able to talk at least as well as Jar Jar Binks. Now if you excuse me I'm going to get some valentines." Ash left Bryan's house and went back home, not getting any help on his situation.

"Ok girls let's get ready to watch a fantasy romance of all of ours." Percilla said to Misty and the other girls in the girl's club. "What are we gonna watch?" Misty asked. "We are going to watch The Princess Diaries Two." Percilla responded and the girls were all very disappointed. "How is that a fantasy of any of us?" a girl asked. "Because we all dream of having a heel popping kiss." Percilla explained. "Um, Percilla…" Misty said. "What is it Misty?" Periclla asked. Misty continued "That was the first movie, not the second." Misty explained. "What ever, let's just watch it." Percilla said and popped in the movie. Then she took Misty and led her away from all of the other girls. "What is it Percilla?" Misty asked. "Were not going to watch the movie, were gonna go get hitched." Percilla told the nervous Misty. "I don't know if ahh!" Misty said while Percilla took her by the arm and went out the door.

Ash sat on the couch, still confused about what to do. Then Brock walked into the room. "Hey Brock, what are you doing here? I thought you went out to find a girl?" Ash asked him. "I got turned down in all three of my attempts, Miroku's record will soon be shattered." Brock said. "Hey Brock, I need to talk to you about something." Ash said, and then Brock immediately spoke. "Hey Ash, I have an idea, since you're a poke'mon master, and chicks dig poke'mon masters, then chicks will be all over you, so your gonna come with me to the mall, that way all the chicks will see you with me, and that will make me popular." Brock said. "Um, Brock, I don't think ahh!" Ash said and then got dragged outside by Brock.

"Will I never have a boyfriend, shall I never feel a MAN'S lips, will I never feel the comfort of one's love?" Jessie said dramatically. Jessie, James, and Meowth were in the down town part of the city where a bunch of people were walking by. "Oh Jessie, stop talking silly." James tried to calm her down. "What are you talking about! I can't stop talking silly because I'm almost thirty and I'm single! I'm panicking James, I can't die alone, I've never had a boyfriend and never will, heck, I've never even had a real friend, no offense." Jessie said dramatically one again. James came up and hugged her. "There there Jessie, some day, someone will love you, just not right now, but some day." James said. "Yeah, someone crazy." Meowth said. "Why you little!" Jessie said and started strangling him. A man was watching the entire scene and felt bad for Jessie. He approached her. "Hello miss, my name is Alex, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a cup of coffee?" Alex asked her. "Well…ok…" Jessie said very surprised. Not too long later Jessie and Alex's date was over and she met back up with James and Meowth. "Well, how did it go?" James asked. "Did ya get what we wanted?" Meowth asked. "I sure did, not only did I get a free dinner, but I also got his wallet, which had $500 dollars in it." Jessie said proudly. "All right our scheme worked!" James said excitedly. "And all we had to do was act out a scene that told the sad truth." Meowth pointed out. Jessie once again started strangling Meowth.

Brock and Ash walked into the house after trying to pick up girls. "I told you Brock, you wouldn't get the girl if I was the poke'mon master." Ash explained. "I know I know." Brock angrily said. "You may have picked up a girl had you not said that 'compliment.'" Ash told him. Brock smiled and repeated something he said earlier while hitting on a girl "Whoa! Your shirt's tighter than airport security!" "Yeah, that's the quote." Ash said. Then Misty walked into the house upset. "Hay Misty, ya have fun at you lesbian club?" Ash asked, this made Misty angrier. "Girl's club Ash, girl's club?" Misty screamed at him. "What are you so mad about? Did Jack die at the end of Titanic?" Brock said, then started laughing while hi-fiving Ash. "No! Percilla took me out to go find some boys, and she made a complete fool of me!" Misty explained. "Oh, well if it makes you feel any better, I got turned down by a bunch of girls." Brock said. "That doesn't make me feel better because you always get turned down." Misty said. Then Bryan walked into the house out of no where holding a bag with a heart and the name Sarah on the side. "What are you doing here Bryan?" Brock asked. Then Bryan said "I stole a kid's bag full of valentines and came over here to pass them out to you guys. Ok I'll give you each a card that I think best suits my feelings toward you." And he started handing out cards. (Somewhere in here, I was suppose to mention that Brock has been collecting those heart candies, and keeps them in a large box, so if I ever mention that again, remember this.)

Chapter 17: Fishing Champions

Ash walked through Circle Kay (In an effort to not be sued, the name of the place is Circle Kay, the logo has the word Kay with a circle around it.) looking for a particular item. He came to the counter with a jar full of worms. "Will this be all for you?" asked the man. "Yep!" Ash answered. "Are you gonna be competing in the Fishing Tournament Grand Prix?" asked the man while looking up at a TV that showed a commercial for the event. Ash looked up at the TV, and then back at the man and said "No!" and he got his worms.

Misty had just been working on her garden in the backyard when her hands were very dirty. She went inside to wash up at the kitchen sink. She got to the sink, surprised to see a couple hundred worms dwelling there. "Why in the hell are there worms in the sink!" Misty asked, the only one around was Brock. "Well, Ash bought some worms and put them in the sink, I didn't think anything of it." Brock explained. "Well they need a proper place at least." Misty said. "Oh yeah, let's go donate them to a worm sanctuary!" Brock said enthusiastically. "Get real Misty, no one's gonna want these worms, they're losers." Brock explained. "They need to at least go in the backyard." Misty said and then went to her room. "If she thinks I'm touching those slimy devils she's a bitch!" Brock said and went back to watching TV.

A few days later Misty had continually been bothered by the worms. She found them in her bed, in her shoe box that contained her diary, her shoes, the toilet, and the shower. She had finally had enough after finding some in her chocolate stash in the fridge. The almost alive light on the fridge watched her every movement. "Ok I've had it, there are too many worms in this house, and they need to be put to use, how about we take them fishing?" Misty finally suggested. Ash and Brock were sitting on the couch. "I don't know if that's a good idea Mist." Ash spoke "They don't know how to fish." Misty rolled her eyes and then said "Were going fishing and that's final!" "I haven't been fishing since that time I got slapped by a magi carp and then me and Gary caught that poke'ball and then it broke, and we got to keep half of it, and when I was telling you guys about it, the entire poke'ball was on the table." Ash said. "Well it's settled, were going fishing tomorrow!" Misty happily said and the three put their hands on top of one another, and on three they lifted them in the air. Pikachu was too short to reach though. Then Ash spoke "I originally bought the worms to throw at Bryan."

"Ok guys let's go buy some fishing poles!" Misty said. "We can't Mist, I'm all broke and my paychecks don't come till Friday." Ash alerted her. "I have an idea guys!" Brock happily said. Now Brock, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu were standing in front of Bryan's house. Bryan answered the door and asked "What are you wanting?" "Well were going fishing tomorrow and we need some fishing poles, and since you have a huge storage closet filled with junk, I thought you wouldn't mind letting us borrow some." Brock said. "All right, wait here while I search my junk." Bryan said and fished out some fishing poles. Bryan handed Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu each a fishing pole. "Hay would you look at that, there's two more poles in here, just the amount for me and Raichu to…" Bryan was cut off by Brock saying "Since you let us borrow the poles, you can come with." Bryan happily nodded and then said "Well I was gonna say it was the perfect amount for me and Raichu to play a sword fight."

The group took Bryan's boat out on a fishing lake, filled with people. An hour had passed and no one had caught anything, not even a boot. "I'm bored, can I go hang out with the guys over there with the cooler filled with beer?" Ash asked Misty. "No! I want to teach you how to fish." Misty told him, then a guy came by in his boat filled with women. "Check out those women, it's the catch of the day!" Brock said. The man with the women said "Your coach is a girl? What a loser team." Misty gritted her teeth and said "I'm eighteen, making me a woman!" "Yeah right." Brock said quietly. "I don't care if the last three winners of the Fishing Grand Prix have been women, you'll never win it!" the man said and rode off. "Fishing Grand Prix?" Misty asked confused.

The group decided to go to the fisher's cabin beside the lake. A sign on the outside said "Fisher's Paradise…refilled every Monday." Misty walked up to the counter to ask the man something "Excuse me sir, but what is the Fishing Grand Prix?" "What is the Fishing Grand Prix!" the man said unbelieving it "It's only a bigger event than Stanley Cup and Indy 500 combined!" the man explained. Misty and everyone else were wide-eyed. "It's a tournament in which fishers compete for a special prize, who ever catches the biggest fish, is crowned champion." explained the man. "It sounds to me like were gonna enter this contest, and win…" Misty said, then Ash asked "…What place? First?"

Team Rocket however already knew of the tourney, and already entered. "When we catch the prize winning fish, we'll collect our prize, sell it to a rich fish buyer, then steal the fish, and them I'm gonna eat it!" Meowth explained. "Wouldn't it just be easier to wait for someone else to win first place, steal their fish and prize and then sell it to a rich fish buyer, instead of wasting our time sitting in this boat?" Jessie asked. "Jessie's right, this isn't the Team Rocket way, let's just give up now, go to Burger King, and then steal the winner's prize." James suggested. "No way! I brought some special woims with me that are definitely gonna woik. Plus I get to eat all the fish that aren't huge." Meowth explained.

Brock sighed and said "Fishing reminds me of Ganene, because she hated fishing." and then he sighed again. Brock and Misty were a team, carrying Pikachu and Raichu with them, while Ash and Bryan were a team. "I'll show that lady's man, I'm gonna win this contest." Misty said. Misty reached into a box filled with the Circle Kay worms and put one on her hook, and then threw it into the lake. "Ganene was a very bad fisher." Brock informed Misty.

"All right Bryan, let's win this fishy contest!" Ash excitedly said. "We'll need some sticks to win it." Bryan mentioned. "Ok Bryan hand me a worm." Ash said. Bryan reached for a worm, then realized that Brock and Misty had all the worms. "There's no worms, the other people have them, this sinks!" Bryan said. "Damb it, how are we suppose to capture a fish, if we have no worms?" Ash angrily asked. "Now now, don't be so modest, the rules never said anything about using worms, we just need bait, so we'll use gold fish crackers." Bryan said, and slipped one on the hook, threw the line in the water, and took a hand full of crackers and started eating them. "Now all we do is wait for the rest of the crackers to glow, and that will tell us if a fish has bitten on to the hook." Bryan explained and took a hand full of some more crackers. Ash didn't have high hopes on them winning the contest.

"We've been fishing for two hours and we still haven't caught a fish, not even a minnow." James complained. "Keep your boots on, it takes time." Meowth told him. "Yeah, and we don't have much longer to live, life is short, and I don't want to waste it waiting for Flounder!" Jessie complained. "Well dat's too bad, because dis is my toin to run da Team Rocket plot!" Meowth angrily said. Jessie swatted him off the boat and took off.

Brock and Misty had caught eleven fish, all of them were pretty small compared to the other fishers catches. Time was almost up. They continued to fish, hoping a larger one would bite. Misty threw her line in the water, and almost instantly she got a bite, it felt big, Brock was summoned to help, followed by Pikachu and Raichu, even Meowth got out of the water to help pull the fish in. After a five minute struggle, they had managed to bring it up. They looked at the fish, it was barely bigger than the eleven other fishes they caught. "Why, this fish isn't that big at all, it's a loser." Brock complained. "Yeah, I cant believe I helped ya catch dat ting. I'm gonna go help someone who can catch a fish." Meowth said and jumped on to another fisher's boat. "Well, I guess we have to choose a fish, the time is almost up, I was so sure we had a winner." Misty sadly said, and headed for the cabin.

Ash and Bryan continued their search, still fishless. Then they came across something very interesting. It was a body, and it was floating on the stomach side. "You think that guy is ok?" Ash asked. "I don't know, he's not moving as much as people usually move when they're flat on their stomach in the water." Bryan said, then he graved a stick to flip the body over, Ash and Bryan screamed louder than they ever have.

The time limit was up for the tournament, Ash, Bryan, Misty, Brock, and the poke'mon went to the cabin to enter their fish. Team Rocket came up empty. Ash and Bryan caught one fish, it was very small. Misty saw the guy that was insulting her earlier turn in a huge fish. Misty had decided to go with the five minute struggle capture, though it seemed a bit small. "Next up is Ash and Bryan's fish!" the judge announced. He put it on the scale… "Three pounds!" the man said, Bryan then said "That's better than expected, considering we got it out of a dead guy." "Ok, now to judge the fish that the guy that insulted Misty captured." the judge said and placed it on the scale. "12 pounds! That's a new record!" said the judge, which made Misty's rival jump for joy with his girls, and Meowth, who helped them catch it. "Ok, now for Brock and Misty's fish…but this one looks like a sardine." The judge said and placed it on the scale. "…This one weighs…holy crap! It weight nearly seventeen pounds, it weighs sixteen pounds, congratulations Misty, you win the fishing contest!" The judge said. Misty and Brock jumped up and down while hugging. "What do I win?" asked Misty. "You win two tickets to France!… The Store." the man said, making Misty disappointed, since she hoped he was gonna say just France, but she liked France The Store too.

Episode 18: Pirates Want Their Gold!

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu decided to take a short vacation on a small island, and invited Bryan and Raichu along with them. And unwittingly, Team Rocket were also there. But, they weren't after Pikachu, even crime takes vacation. "Aw, I wish the twerps would come to paradise islands more often, that way I would be all nice and tan." Jessie happily said, laying on the beach with James and Meowth. "Is there anything fluffier than a cloud?" James happily asked. "If there is, I don't want to know about it." Meowth responded, just as happy.

Meanwhile our heroes, well, technically they're no longer heroes since their poke'mon journey ended, but we'll call them heroes. Bryan was digging for buried pirate treasure, Ash was building a sand castle, Misty was getting a tan, along with Pikachu and Raichu, and Brock was searching for a mermaid. "Damb it! I can't find a mermaid!" Brock complained "This isn't mermaid season, we better come back here in July, this place is crawling with mermaids that time of year." Bryan continued to dig for treasure "Come on Pittsburg, your treasure is as good as myne." then Bryan hit something metal with his shovel. The rest of the group gathered around Bryan, he pulled out a huge golden case with a lock on it. "Oh my god it's Black beard's treasure!" Bryan said. "No way, it's definitely Bluebeard's!" Ash argued. "Well whatever it is, let's just take it home." Brock said. "I don't know if that's a good idea, maybe someone lost it." Misty warned them. "That's stupid Misty, you cant just loose a giant case filled with valuables, now let's take it." Ash said, and the group left the island, taking someone's case with them.

"Hay, since the twerps are also relaxing, let's steal Pikachu." Jessie suggested and they headed towards the twerp's spot. They saw it was empty. "Oh my goodness, they're gone, they had the boat we snuck here on." James said. "Shut up James, you were suppose to be on watch!" Jessie said angrily. Then a giant ship approached the island, Jessie, James, and Meowth hid behind a coconut tree. The ship arrived and some pirates walked off the ship. "Ok maties, were gonna find the treasure we lost here last year, everyone split up into four parties, and then meet back here in an hour." The leader of the pirate gang told them, and they all headed off to find their missing treasure. "Ga-ga-gasp! Pirates!" James screamed. The three team rocket members climbed up the coconut tree to stay out of their way. An hour had passed and everyone met back up. One pirate said "Sir, sir, the place where we lost our treasure last year, it's empty, someone's taken it!" "What! How can this be, our annual treasure hunt is ruined!" The leader said. "But, we may be able to track the thief, we believe this belongs to the thief." the pirate said and handed the leader a bag with the initials B.A on the side. The captain of the ship reached into the map and took out the directions and address to the house. He then took out a picture of a girl with aqua blue eyes, and fiery red hair, on the photo was written "She is hot!" and next to that is said Misty Waterflower.

Bryan, Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and Raichu had taken the huge treasure chest into Bryan's house and centered it in the living room. Everyone continued trying to get it open by banging against it, hitting it with a baseball bat, biting the lock, and choke slamming it, nothing seemed to work. "Dang, this is mighty hard to get open I reckon." Brock said, gritting his teeth. "Ow, my teeth hurt!" Ash complained. "Quit complaining, myne hurt too." Bryan said next. Misty walked into the house and said "While you guys are working on that, I'm gonna go to the Rainforest Café to get something to eat, who wants to come?" Misty said raising her hand. "No thanks, but bring me backs something to eat, like a Whopper." Ash said and continued biting the chest's clock. Misty rolled her eyes and went off to the strange restaurant. "If Ganene was here, she could open this lock with her tongue." Brock told them.

A couple hours later, Ash and his friends had no luck opening the chest, so they decided to go to a locksmith to open their problem. Misty had finished her meal at the café and headed to Bryan's house to see if they had any luck with the impossible case. She knocked on the door, when no one answered, she entered the house to find it bare. "Hello, guys?" Misty called, but got no response, except her echo. She saw a note on the couch that said "Gone to Cock Smith, be back spoon." "Spoon?" Misty asked. Then the doors flew open, standing there were some pirate looking men. "Who in the hell are you!" Misty asked. "We're pirates, and were takin you out of here." a pirate said, then the pirates graved hold of Misty and kidnapped her, obviously.

Spoon, Ash and his friends returned. "Man, the locksmith was closed, so we had to go to the arcade." Brock explained what happened. "Duh, we were all there dumb-ass!" Bryan said and walked into his house with the treasure chest and his neighbors right behind him. Bryan noticed the note he left lying on the ground and shouted out "Oh my god, Misty has been kidnapped by pirates!" "What makes you think she was kidnapped by pirates?" Ash asked. "Trust me, this has happened before." Bryan said Ash and Brock starred at each other, then Raichu spoke "He's telling the truth." Raichu said. And the five headed out to sea with the chest, knowing the pirates would want it in return for Misty. "One time Ganene was kidnapped by pirates." Brock mentioned.

Misty was tied to one of the pole things on the pirate ship. "Hello there matie." the captain said. "Why did you kidnap me, I never bad mouthed you mother, it's Bryan that did!" Misty explained. "You stole my treasure, now your going to pay. And to introduce my self, I am No Beard." No Beard told her. "Who cares, let me go, I didn't steal anything!" Misty tried to explain, but No Beard didn't believe her. "Scream all you want little girl, Johnny Depp will never hear you, because he's filming Charlie in the Chocolate Factory." No Beard told her. Jessie, James, and Meowth were up on the main sail. "Look at dat, he captured a twoip, do ya tink he's gonna rape her?" Meowth asked his team. "No, this is rated teen." Jessie said.

Ash, Brock, Bryan, Pikachu, and Raichu were on their rescue mission, aboard a very small boat, carrying the treasure chest. "Look, there's a pirate ship, and Misty's walking the plank, and the captain doesn't have a parrot on his shoulders." Brock pointed out. "Well little girl, do you have any last words before I poke your back with my sword and make you fall into the un-forgiving sea?" No Beard asked. "Yes I do, I know how to swim, sharks haven't been spotted in these waters in over twenty three years, and it's not a sea, it's an ocean, the Pacific Ocean to be exact." Misty said. "What a waste of information to give us, were not studying for a test you know." No Beard said. "Hay! Captain Hook!" Ash yelled from his boat "Don't make her walk, we have the treasure." No Beard looked down at Ash and said "Peter, we meet again." "Man, I wish I could fly!" Ash said. "I changed my mind!" No Beard said "Were gonna make her walk, then come down and get our treasure." No Beard was about to poke Misty when Team Rocket lost their footing and fell on top of him. "Misty get in!" Brock yelled, and put his ladder he brought from home on the side of the ship. Misty climbed down it and they took off.

Jessie, James, and Meowth got off of No Beard, where they were being glared at by a dozen angry pirates. Team Rocket was in trouble. "Your gonna pay for what you…" the pirate was cut off by the pirate doctor feeling No Beard's pulse and saying "He's dead." All the pirates starred in disbelief, and then started dancing. "He's dead, he's dead!" the pirates happily shouted over and over again. The pirates threw a huge party on their ship, where Team Rocket was being honored.

After rescuing Misty from the pirates, they were still out on the Pacific Ocean. "Rescue Heroes!" Bryan shouted. "Well that was pretty crazy, I'm never gonna trust pirates ever again." Misty said and then sighed. "At least they didn't get their treasure back." Brock said. Then all of a sudden the lock broke. Brock slowly opened the chest, and looked inside, inside they saw…nothing…absolutely nothing. "What the hell, all that for nothing!" Ash angrily shouted. "I almost had to swim back home because of nothing, who am I, jerry Seinfeld?" Misty said in utter disgust. "You stupid Captain Hook, this oughta teach you to pretend you had valuable treasure!" Bryan shouted and threw the chest into the ocean. The chest sank deep into the heart of the Pacific Ocean, as it sank, the solid gold chest gleamed as it went down.

Episode 19: Seeing Stars

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu sat on the couch watching The Surreal Life. Ash sat on the left end side of the couch, using his hand to hold his head up, with his eyes half closed. He was bored in other words. "Why do we have to watch this garbage about retired and bankrupt celebrities go through the struggles of living with losers?" Ash asked as bored as hell. Brock, Pikachu, and Misty looked at Ash with angry expressions on their face. Ash sighed and continued half watching. Then a doorbell rang. Ash immediately answered the door, where a bulky man was standing, with a smile bigger than Shaq's. "Hello" said the man "I have some mail for you, it's really heavy, sounds good, yes." Ash realized it was the gay mail man. "Um, thanks…" Ash said and took the letter very carefully from the mail man. Ash opened the envelope and read the letter as he entered the living room. "Because of your popularity, you have been chosen to attend a movie premiere, the name of the movie is Confidential. You may bring one guest." Brock and Misty turned from the television to Ash, they then appeared right in front of Ash's face, drooling, with big sparkling eyes. "…Oh boy." Ash sadly said.

Ash finished his business in the bathroom, and washed his hands, when he turned around he found Brock grinning at him. "Ahh! Brock, what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm offering anything you want, shampoo, floss, toilet paper, you name it, I'm here for you." Brock told him. "Um, ok, I need to use the toilet paper…" Ash said.

"Pi, pi ka chu pika pi!" Pikachu screamed wanting to be taken for a walk. Ash graved the leash and prepared to take Pikachu out. Then Misty swooped in from now where and graved the leash from him. "Hay Misty, what are you doing?" Ash asked. "I'll take Pikachu for a walk, that's what I'm here for, I'm not just the room mate you can drool over, I can do other things too." Misty explained. "Ok…" Ash said, and Misty left with Pikachu.

Brock and Misty continued to offer to do things for Ash the entire day, whether it was to use the tooth pick to get food out of Ash's teeth like Brock, or to help Ash out of the shower like Misty. Ash sat on the sofa watching the news, when Brock and Misty approached him smiling. "You know what guys…?" Ash started "I think you guys are being nice to me because you want to be my guest at the movie premiere in Hollywood." Both Brock and Misty nodded yes. "Well, I don't know who to choose, your both my best friends, it's too hard." Ash explained. Brock started stirring his hand, like he was stirring a spoon, hinting he can make good food for him to eat. Ash starred at him and said "Hm…?" Then Misty started rubbing her breasts. Ash starred at her and did the same thing, then said "Well… Brock makes good food, and Misty…well Misty has nice breasts, and it's just hard." Ash said, and walked off to his room scratching his head.

Ash went to the fridge to get a coke, he turned around, where Brock was grinning at him. "Look, Brock, I haven't decided yet so…hay where's Misty?" Ash asked, Brock shrugged his shoulders. Then Misty is seen tied to her bed. "Wait, I know who to choose!" Ash excitedly said. Then Bryan was standing next to Ash. Misty and Brock looked at each other and sighed. "Hay don't worry guys, I'm going to pay for your tickets to go, that way we can all go." Ash said, that brought a smile to their faces, and the four put their hands together, and threw them up in the air.

Ash, Bryan, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Raichu arrived in Hollywood. Everyone was excited. "Let's go to the premiere guys." Ash said. "Oh man, I can't wait to hit on a girl from California, I hear they're good in bed!" Brock happily said. "I wanna find Freddie Prinze Jr., he is so cute." Misty excitedly said. "Guys, we came here to…" Ash stopped when Brock and Misty ran off. Ash, Bryan, and the poke'mon decided to go look around too.

A giant meowth balloon landed on Planet Hollywood. "I can't believe the twerps decided to come here, I can't wait to see all the stars!" Jessie said. "I look like a movie star!" James shouted. "Let's kidnap a celebrity and bring them to da boss." Meowth suggested and headed off to find some.

Brock saw some beautiful California girls and hit on them. "Hello ladies, how about sleeping with me?" Brock said, the girls looked at him, and one said "Are you a celebrity?" Brock paused for a few seconds and said "…No." the girls started walking away "Sorry, but we only sleep with famous people." Brock starred as they walked off "Being kind is more important than being important." The two girls looked back and said "Yeah right, like your kind." and they started laughing. "Ganene would have said I was blind." Brock said to himself.

Ash, Bryan, and the poke'mon walked through Hollywood, touring the sets and streets. They looked at movie posters and other stuff there. They continued walking when someone said "Hay, what do you think you're doing?" "Um, were just touring…oh my god it's Patrick Warburton!" Ash said. "Who?" Bryan asked. "Patrick Warburton! He plays the voice of Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove." Ash explained. "Ok, well, I never saw that movie." Bryan replied. "You know, that's now what I'm known for." Patrick explained. "Yeah yeah, well give us a tour Mr. Warbutt!" Bryan yelled.

Misty watched as Brock continued to pick up chicks. She turned around to see…Freddie Prinze Jr. "Oh my god!" Misty squealed. "Hello, you must be Ash's friend?" Freddie asked. "Um, yeah, how did you know?" Misty asked him. "I watched Ash win the title of poke'mon master, then you jumped on to the field and started hugging him." Freddie explained. "Oh yeah…" Misty blushed. The two walked off to tour the city. "I remember when Ganene used to fantasize me as Freddie Prinze Jr…" Brock said to himself.

Team Rocket came across celebrity after celebrity: Jennifer Garner, Jennifer Aniston, Ben Affleck, Tom Cruise, Jay Leno, and other big stars. They couldn't capture any of them because they were too busy getting their autographs. They decided not to kidnap any stars, and just get autographs.

Patrick continued to give Ash and Bryan a tour. Afterwards, Bryan said "This place is horrible, no wonder Sating lives here." Patrick and Ash angrily starred at him. Bryan did the quote thing with his fingers. "Well guys, I have to go, but I'll see you around some time." Patrick said, and then grew really huge and was all red with horns. He laughed an evil laugh and disappeared into the Earth. Ash, Bryan, Pikachu, and Raichu starred nervously, and ran to find Brock and Misty. Misty had just finished her date with Freddie, and Brock had just finished his failed mission to pick up a girl. "Well, on the bright side…I beat Miroku's record today…" Brock said, sort of happy with his accomplishment. Then they all headed to the movie premiere. I rushed trough this episode, sorry about that, but, nothing important would have happened, but I rushed through this one

Episode 20: Learn A Week

Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu…Bryan, and Raichu are all at the Poke'mon Hall Of Fame. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Misty exclaimed. "I can't wait till I get a spot in here." Ash said. A janitor that worked there came by pushing his mop and bucket of soapy water. He set his equipment down and went to the rest room. Raichu was eating a large block of cheese. "Hay Ash, check this out." Bryan said, then he took Raichu's cheese and threw it into the water bucket. "Hay, why did you do that Bryan!" Raichu angrily asked. "Because I wanted to see the look on your face." Bryan said. Raichu was angry, he took the cheese out of the bucket, it slipped away from him and skidded towards the back exit of the Hall Of Fame. Raichu screamed and chased after it. Bryan followed behind along with everyone else.

The cheese slid across the street and into the building across from the building they were in, it was a museum of natural history. Raichu and the others followed the cheese, until it came to a crashing halt inside the museum. "Well, now that were here, we might as well look around." Ash suggested, and they did. They looked all through out the museum. Ash was amazed at what he had seen, along with Bryan. "Wow, all this stuff is so interesting!" Ash said. "Um, yeah." Bryan said next. "I can't believe I never heard about any of this stuff." Ash said. Then a tour guide walked up to Ash and asked "Haven't you learned about any of this stuff in school?" Ash and Bryan shook their heads no. "Well you can learn about all this stuff in more if you enroll in White City School. There is a price to be paid, but were offering a full week free if you want to check it out." said the guide and handed Ash and Bryan each a pamphlet. "Oh wow, all right, let's do it Bryan, let's go to school and learn a week!" Ash excitedly said. "Yes! Let's go be geeks!" Bryan shouted, and the two pumped their fists. "Ganene went to high school for six years." Brock informed them.

Ash and Bryan laid out their clothes for the week. Misty bought both of them a back pack and school supplies. Then she tucked Ash into bed. "I can't wait until tomorrow, I'm gonna make a lot of friends, and eat new foods, and everything." Ash told her. "Yes you are, now get to sleep, you have to wake up earlier than normal." Misty told him, then gave him a kiss in the forehead, turned off his light and said "Goodnight Ash. Sweet dreams." "Goodnight mom, I mean Misty…" Ash said and went to sleep.

"Ok then, it's time for bed, you can't stay up to watch this anymore, now brush your teeth and go to bed!" Brock yelled. "But, I wanna watch porn!" Bryan argued. "Don't argue with me, go to bed, you have to get up early to go to school." Brock told him, and with that he went to bed.

Ash and Bryan woke up early for school, took a shower, ate breakfast, and got in Brock's car and went to the White City High School. Ash and Bryan stepped out of the car along with Misty. She handed them their backpacks and told them "I'm gonna be here to pick you up right after school ends ok?" Nodding their heads, Ash and Bryan ran to the entrance of the school. The two both picked up their schedules before entering their first class. They both had all the same classes together, even lunch. "Oh cool, it's like were school twins." Ash said. "Yeah, wow, so…" Bryan said, and the two headed off to their first class.

Their first class was math, they entered the classroom to find a large woman writing on the board. "Dang, she's fat." Bryan pointed out. The lady turned to face Bryan and said "I'm not fat, I'm nine months pregnant!" "That's cool, my mom was too." Bryan told her. "Um, are you Mrs. Flanningan?" Ash asked her. "Yes I am, and who might you be?" Flanningan asked him. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is…" Ash said, then Bryan said his full name "Bryan Neo, Namco Anderson." "Well it's nice to meet you, go have a seat." Mrs. Flanningan told them, and they did.

Ash and Bryan introduced them selves in math, PE, typing, lunch, English, world history, and earth science. I really don't want to spend time on that stuff, I'm gonna kind of rush through this episode, and the rest of the season, because the following seasons are much better. And your not really missing much with these episodes. Here's one thing that happened in the math class. Mrs. Flanningan introduced herself to Ash and Bryan and told them about herself. She told them this "I am a really big roller coaster fan, I was gonna go to Six Flags this summer, but, as you can tell I had other plans." Mrs. Flanningan said, referring to her being pregnant. Then Bryan asked "What? To eat a lot?"

Ash and Bryan prepare to start their fifth and final day of school. They hadn't made any friends with any one, but they did make bullies. The two enter their first class of the day. Ash and Bryan sat next to each other in class. Bryan sat behind a pretty girl that he liked, and through the week, showed his likes for her by pulling on her hair, poking her with a pencil, and throwing dodge balls at her. "Hay girl, do you want to go out with me?" Bryan asked her. The girl turned around to meet Bryan's pleading face. "I'll go out with you if you can tell me my name." she responded. "Mrs. Flanningan, what's this girl's name?" Bryan asked, holding one hand in the air, and had another one pointing to the girl. He noticed along with the other students that Mrs. Flanningan was holding her stomach and not responding to Bryan's question. "Hay Mrs. Flanningan…are you Santa's wife?" Bryan asked and then started laughing. "My water broke…" she said, leaving all the students stunned. "Myne too…" Bryan said, holding up his water bottle that had a crack in it. Soon she was rushed to the hospital, leaving all the students free to do what they want.

Brock and Misty sat on the couch, Brock reading the newspaper, I mean playboy, and Misty was watching South Park. "Why do they torture Kenny so much?" Misty asked. "Hay Misty, Bryan's not home." Brock told her. Misty starred at Brock nervously. "Brock, I like you and everything, but I don't want to sleep with you." Misty told him. "No, no, I meant, we could go sneak into Bryan's house and see what he's got, see some things that might give us more information about him." Brock suggested. "Well, I guess so, it will get my mind of Kenny." Misty said, and they headed over to his house.

"I can't believe that lady was bleeding water." Ash told Bryan as they walked to the next class. "Yeah, but it happens to me all the time." Bryan said. The two arrived at their PE class. Coach Dansby welcomed them in. "Well if it isn't the two lazy boys." Dansby said to them. "Well, if it isn't our coach." Bryan responded. "Hay coach, what are we gonna do today?" Ash asked. "What ever I tell you to do, now give me 15 push-ups." the coach told him. "Yes sir." Ash said, and did his push-ups.

Meanwhile at Bryan's house, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu had sneaked into his house. They opened the unlocked door to his house, where they saw Raichu with his arms crossed and starring angrily at them. "Hay Raichu, why are you so mad, did you just see Cursed?" Brock asked Raichu and then laughed. "No, that movie did make me angry, but that's now why I'm mad, I'm mad because you are breaking into my house." Raichu told him. "Oh, well, we just want to look around, and we brought Pikachu." Brock told him. "Ok, then go right ahead, infact I'll give you a free tour." Raichu said and lead them through the house.

Ash and Bryan finished their second class and headed out to typing. They arrived and sat in their seats. They were assigned a specific typing lesson. Ash and the other students went to the lesson. Bryan on the other hand went online. "Bryan, what are you doing? You're suppose to be typing." Ash told Bryan. "I am typing, I'm typing in nude chicks, now I am gonna press search." Bryan said and pushed search. "You're gonna get in trouble." Ash notified him. "I don't think so, the teacher is a guy, so he wont mind." Bryan said, and skimmed the images. Sure enough though, Bryan was sent to the principal's office…for the eighteenth time of the week.

"Here's our kitchen, he keeps glue in the fridge, and a knife on the kitchen table chair for some reason." Raichu explained to his guests. "Now let's go further." Raichu said. Raichu showed them the bathroom, a storage closet filled with stolen merchandise, like an Ozzie Osborne poster, a Tony Hawk signed skate board, and a guitar from Aerosmith. And then he took them to Bryan's room, which was all messy. He had a "To do list/poster" hanging on the wall, but there was nothing written below it. "Well, that's everything, I hope you enjoyed your tour, average tips are five dollars." Raichu told his guests, then the sound of a window breaking can be heard. Raichu and everyone else rushed downstairs to where the noise was coming from. Before them stood Team Rocket. "What are you guys doing here!" Misty asked angrily. "What do you think?" Jessie asked. "To be in the episode." James finished. "Not for long. Pikachu, Raichu, thunderbolt!" Misty yelled. Jessie, James, and Meowth dodged the electric attack, so the damage was done to Bryan's living room. "Oh my god! Well, Bryan may not notice, he sniffs glue." Raichu said. "Prepare for trouble you talking raichu." "And make it double, as I throw you my shoe." James said and threw a shoe at Raichu, but he dodged it and it knocked over a lamp. "To steal a mouse with a fascination with cheese." "You better come quietly, don't make me say please." James finished. Then Brock through a brick that happened to be next to him, but it missed James and hit a shelf, causing a glue bottle to fall and break. "We'd also like Pikachu as well as your money." "This episode hasn't at all been funny." "Jessie…" "…James." "Team Rocket is being annoying again!" Jessie said, then James finished "Surrender now cause it's a quarter till ten." "Meowth that's right." "Shut the hell up you stupid side characters!" Brock yelled. James, Jessie, and Meowth looked at each other sadly, hugged and started crying. "All we wanted was a bigger part." James sadly said. "Hay don't feel bad, how about you finish the scene." Misty told them. Team Rocket smiled and they began to speak when…

Next scene…Ash and Bryan were in the final class of the day. It was Earth Science, and their teacher was Mr. Flores. Mr. Flores had a Mexican accent. "Mr. Flores…If the Earth spins…then why don't I feel dizzy?" Bryan asked. Flores explained it to him, but he was asleep by then. "I cant believe this is the last class were gonna have…ever." Ash said. "That's not true, you can pay to keep going." Bryan told him. "Are you kidding, I'm not gonna waste my money to learn, I'm a poke'mon master, I get checks for doing nothing, and I have a house." Ash said.

"I told you we don't get any big parts in an episode." James told the twerps. "Well, the scenes back to us, so you can act again." Brock told them. "Yeah, but we still wouldn't have a big part in the episode, this is just a side plot to make it seem like the writers are smarter than they seem, and even if we did start the scene with us as the stars, something would just interrupt us." Jessie explained. "Aw, come on Jessie, were here aren't we, let's just do it!" Meowth told her. "You're right Meowth." Jessie said feeling happy. "Yeah, go Nike!" James yelled. Then Ash and Bryan walked into the house. "Oh great, our moment of stardom is ruined." Jessie said sadly. Bryan looked at his house, it was a huge mess. "…Oh my god! What the hell happened!" Bryan screamed. Team Rocket looked at each other. Then they ran out of the house yelling "It looks like team rocket's running away again!" Then a ding sound is heard. Bryan was crying while lying on his stomach. "Were really sorry for what happened." Brock apologized. "Well you should be, that's my favorite glue to sniff!" Bryan yelled. Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu looked at each other. Bryan looked up to them and yelled "Get out!"

Episode 21: Mental

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Bryan are all at the video store to pick out a movie. Ash and Bryan skimmed the action movies, Brock went through the comedy, and Misty went through romance. They each met up to decide which of the movies they would rent, they were only gonna get one. Ash held up the video "Die Hard" and Bryan held up the first season of Happy Days. "Die hard and Happy Days, you two have way different tastes." Brock told them. Brock had Wrongfully Accused. Misty had "Ever After." "No one's gonna want a romance movie Miss…" Ash was cut off when both Bryan and Brock threw there videos into the return slots and agreed to the movie. "What the bleep!" Ash yelled. "It looks like it's three against one." Misty said. Bryan stood behind Misty, making licking, and humping motions with his body as if he would be doing that to Misty later on. Ash glared at him "Fine, I'm not gonna watch a stupid chick flick though, I'll just color in my coloring book." Ash said.

The pop corn was made and everyone sat down on the couch and prepared to watch the movie. Misty popped in the dvd and the movie played, but it wasn't Ever After, as the main menu screen for The Texas Chainsaw Massacre came up. "What the hay?" Misty asked. "I guess the wrong dvd was in the case, should we go back to the video store and complain?" Brock asked. "No, it looks interesting." Misty said. "Ha ha! You got the wrong movie." Ash teased. "So what." Misty said. "What's this movie about?" Ash asked. "It's about a killer named Leather Face, he kills innocent victims and takes their faces and wears them." Brock explained to him. "Sounds cool, and scary." Ash said. "Even more scary since it's based on a true story." Misty said. This made Ash freeze, his heart was pounding erratically. "True story?" Ash shakily said. "Yep…" Misty said, she decided to take it further "But, they never caught the killer, and he's still out there." Misty said, making Ash more uneasy. The movie played and Ash watched. It frightened him big time. Ash had a scared out of hell face when the movie ended. "Now you know how I feel about bugs." Misty told him. She decided to continue with another untrue statement "You know that a reviewer for the movie got so scared, he quit his job, went home and threw his TV out the window, and the strange thing was, that it landed on his mother and killed her." Ash screamed louder than he ever screamed and ran to his room and locked the door. Misty said threw the door "In the review it said the movie is suppose to be scarier than looking down the barrel of a gun, or getting your throat slit." Brock pulled Misty from the door and said "Ash, don't listen to her, all that she said isn't true, except for the fact that it is based on a true story, and the black and white footage was real." Ash screamed even louder than he screamed even louder than before.(I really suggest you see the movie if you haven't seen it.)

The next day…Ash walked to the store, he had images of Leather Face coming for him, just like in his nightmares. He had to walk back home now, still filled with frightening images. Then he heard a chainsaw behind him, Ash ran faster than he had ever run before. Then a little kid pointed to a bird that was behind Ash and said to her mommy "Look mommy, the chainsaw bird!" "That's right, they are able to make the sound of a chainsaw." her mom told her. Ash stopped to take a breath. He looked up to see a large man with a leather kind of face. Ash froze. "Hello kid, I like your face." the man told him. Ash ran faster than he had ran faster than before. Then a man walked up to the man with the leather face and said "Tommy! What are you doing! Take that mask off, it's not Halloween, it's April!" Tommy took the mask off and put down. "I just felt in the trick or treating mood ok, and that kid had one cute face." Tommy said. Ash continued to run. Then he saw an insane asylum, he ran up to the place called "Crazy People Mental Institution." Ash walked into the building and said to the lady "I would like to place my self in your institution…" "Fill this form out." The lady said and handed him a sheet of paper.

Misty walked up to the cooking Brock. "Hey Brock, shouldn't Ash be home by now, he's been gone for two hours." Misty alerted him. "Don't worry Misty, I'm sure he's fine, he probably just met a cute girl or something." Brock told her. "What?" Misty asked angrily. "Misty, calm down, I don't know who he's doing." Brock told her. Misty got even more upset and ran to her room. Then the door bell rang. Brock answered it to see Team Rocket. "Team Rocket…? What a pleasant surprise, please come on in." Brock said and they walked in and sat on the couch. "So what brings you here today guys?" Brock asked. "Well, we've been suspended from the team, and we would like to make peace with you guys." Jessie told him. "Oh really that's cool…had, did you think my ex girlfriend Ganene was cute?" Brock asked them. "Sure!" James, Jessie, and Meowth all said in unison.

"This is your room sir." a lady said, showing Ash to his new room. "Thank you." Ash told her and handed her a dollar. Ash decided to have a look around the crazy place. He walked into the living room of the building, where several people were at the time. A familiar person walked up to him. "Hello, I was born by a rubber tree." Rubber Man greeted Ash. "Hi, I'm Ash, what are you here for?" Ash asked him. Another man approached Ash and told him the reason. "He's here because he thinks his father was a human, while his mother was a tree." "Oh, well, I guess that's considered crazy." Ash said, and then asked him "What are you in for?" The man replied by saying "I eat paper, I ate a document that got me put in here, it was something about independence." the man explained. Ash felt more comfortable, knowing there were people with more serious problems than him. Another familiar face caught Ash's attention. There he was, a man wearing nothing but blue, it was his annoying neighbor Bryan. "Bryan? What are you doing here, did you go crazy? Oh wait, you were already crazy when I met you." Ash said to him. Bryan looked at Ash, then his bad side came up. "Make fun of him for being in a cooko nest." Blind told him. Then See appeared "No, don't do that, you are also in a crazy place, so you'll be making fun of your self too, kill the kid, then you'll be at higher ground to make fun of him." Bryan thought about it, but decided to answer with something else. "I'm not here because I was sent here, I'm here voluntarily." Bryan explained. "Oh, so am I." Ash replied. "I want to introduce you to some of my crazy friends, mostly relatives." Bryan said, then his brothers Dumbon and Killon stepped up. "I'm here because I have holes in my body and wear nothing but tidy witeys." Dumbon told him. "I'm here because I kill people." Killon told him. Then Old Mann walked up and said "I'm here because of a couple reasons, like I'm obsessed with potatoes, and Jessie as well, the main reason I'm here is because I'm 6'5 81 years old. I haven't been in a mental place in three years." Everyone starred at Old Mann, then turned their attention away from him to a young attractive woman. "Who is that?" Ash asked stunned by her beauty. "The opposite sex." Bryan responded.

"Hay Misty, get down here, we have special guests!" Bryan yelled to the still upset Misty. "Oh my god is it Westlife!" Misty asked as she ran down the stairs, but was shocked to see Team Rocket. "What are they doing here!" she asked. "They've been fired from their team and want to make amends with us." Brock explained. "Brock, we can't trust them, they've been after us for over six years." Misty informed him. "Misty, look at them." Brock said and they looked at team rocket's puppy dog faces. "Well, I'm gonna keep and eye on them, I think they're up to no good." Misty said. "Oh Misty, relax, I'm gonna go get our guests some magazines to read." Brock said and walked off to his room. "So guys, what's up?" Misty asked the fired team. "Nothing much…yet." Jessie responded. Misty glared at her, knowing she might have an evil plot ready to go.

Ash sat down at a table for his first crazy meal. Bryan sat next to him. "What kind of food is this?" Ash asked. "Food?" Bryan asked and started eating it. Then the young woman from earlier took a seat across from Ash. "Hello, my name is Caroline, what's yours?" she introduced her self. But before Ash could say his name, she went back to talking. "My friends call me Caroline, Carol, Rabbit, Bunny, and Slippery Fox." she told him. "Ok, I'll call you Carol." Ash said. "So you pick the most boring name I have." Caroline said to him. "What are you in for?" she asked him. "I'm here because I saw the scariest movie ever, and it's based on a true story, so I'm hiding out here." Ash told Carol. "What are you in for?" Ash asked. "Several reasons." Caroline told him. "I am here because I wear skirts, watch Spongebob Squarepants, have a dog named Bruce Willis, I like Jim Carrey, I sleep with a teddy bear named Yankee Doodle, I collect knives and can hit a target on the mark, and I count every stair I walk on." Caroline explained. "Wow, your even more crazy than Mike Tyson, and he's the craziest athlete of all time, with Dennis Rodman in second." Ash told her. "Oh stop it, your making me blush." Caroline said to him, trying her best to blush.

Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Raichu, Meowth, Jessie, and James all sat in the living room quietly. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Brock asked his guests. "We want to look around." James immediately said. "Well, ok, feel free to do what you want." Brock told them, and they ran upstairs. "Brock, how can you do that!" Misty asked him angrily. "It's called hospitality Misty." Brock pointed out. Then the phone rang and Misty picked it up. "Hello." "Hay Mist, what's up?" Ash responded. "Ash! Where are you? You've been gone for six hours." Misty asked him. "I'm in a mental institution." Ash told her. "What! Why!" Misty angrily asked. "Well, after I saw that movie, I realized that Leather Face is still on the loose, so I put my self into this hospital, don't worry about me, Bryan's here." Ash told her. Misty put the phone down and looked at Brock "Ash has gone crazy." Misty told him.

Ash and Bryan hung out with Caroline for the whole week. She was very interesting, as well as pretty. Bryan decided to take his chances with her. "Hay Slippery Fox, is there anyone you like?" Bryan asked her. She looked up at him from the balcony and said "Yeah, but I don't think I should tell you, because it will never work out." she told him. "Who is it?" Bryan asked again. "It's my teacher, but it wont work out because he's married and has children." she explained. "Well that can't stop you, go for it." Bryan told her, then Blind and See appeared "No you fool!" Blind told him. "Tell her that it's wrong to like someone whose already married, and then ask her out." Blind told him. See argued against it "Wrongo, what you have to do is murder the guy she likes to get her mind off him, that way when you ask her out, she'll say yes." "Your right!" Bryan yelled to See. "Whose right?" Caroline asked. "Um, you are right, the guy is married, you should like me instead, I'm single." Bryan told her. "I don't know, you have ugly looking scars on your face, you like the Red Sox, and you have glue coming out of your pants, sorry, it just wouldn't work out." Caroline said and walked off. "Slippery Fox wait! I'm just like you, we both like the color pink, I watch Spongebob, and I wear skirts, Caroline wait!" Bryan screamed, but she walked off. "Sorry, but you'll only be a friend to me, I like you as a guy friend, don't get involved with someone like me." Caroline explained and disappeared.

Team Rocket had found the twerp's bathroom, entered it and locked the door. "All right, everything is going according to plan." Jessie told her team mates. "What was the plan again Jessie, I hit my head on the door before entering the house." James told her. "The plan was to make the twerps think were good, then steal Pikachu and Raichu when we've earned their trust." Jessie explained. "But, it's gonna be tough to convince da chick to tink we're good guys." Meowth said. "I could take her shopping." Jessie suggested. "Dats a good plan, goils are always fallin for dat stuff, dey always get der money stolen be der girlfriends." Meowth explained. "Yeah, but instead of girls stealing it from me while I shop, I have James stealing it to go buy women's clothing." Jessie said. "What! That's not true!" James denied "I also buy lingerie!"

Ash happened to share his room with Caroline, who was lying in bed with Yankee Doodle, with Bruce Willis sitting on the end of her bed. She was watching Spongebob, while wearing a skirt and throwing knives at a Target shopping bag. "Hay Carol, how come you don't like Bryan?" Ash asked her. She looked over at him, and said "I am just not ready to be more than friends with him right now, I like things the way they are." she explained. "Well he really likes you, either because of love, or the way you make him feel in another part of his body." Ash said to her. "I know, I'm just not ready, he's sixteen, and I just turned thirteen." she informed him. The two fell asleep.

Jessie took Misty out shopping, where Misty bought the plan. Everyone was now playing the regular version of Monopoly. Brock and James had been eliminated, it was just Jessie and Misty. Jessie decided to raise the stakes of the game. "Hay, how bout this, if I win, I get to decide the next game, and if the twerp I mean Misty wins, then she can decide." Jessie said. Misty agreed and the two continued playing. Misty landed on one of Jessie's houses and that put her in the broke situation. So Jessie won and chose for the next game to be hide and seek. Everyone but Jessie, James, and Meowth hid, while the three team rocket members searched for the poke'mon. But, they couldn't find them, they couldn't even find Brock or Misty. "It's like they vanished." James said. Then Meowth found a note that said "We all went hiding at the McDonalds play house…Misty." Team Rocket decided to go check out every McDonalds until they found them. "I was getting hungry anyways." James said. Brock and the others were at Bryan's house where Misty suggested they hide, but didn't tell them about the note. "I'm gonna pick out the next game, I just know it, I'm gonna pick strip poker." Brock said, making Misty roll her eyes.

Ash and Bryan walked into the living room, Bryan was still feeling down after being rejected by Caroline. "Cheer up Bryan, there's plenty of other crazy girls here." Ash tried to cheer him up. "Hay look, there's psycho MD." Ash said, pointing to him. "He's here because he likes Inuyasha." Ash told Bryan. "I preferred to be called Edifolco 25." Psycho MD told him. "It just makes me sound a little less crazy." Bryan spotted Caroline, he decided to take a chance again, but when he got to her, another boy was talking to her. "Hay Caroline, I was wondering, we've been friends for along time, and I was wondering if you wanted to take our friendship to the next level?" the boy asked her. "I would love to Aaron." Caroline said to Aaron. The two walked off. "Oh man, how could she choose him over me, that kid is a Diamondback fan. And she's a Yankee fan!" Bryan angrily said. "Hay I'm sorry Bryan, if it makes you feel any better, I'll probably never get together with the girl I'm in love with too, who also happens to be my best friend." Ash said. "What ever!" Bryan yelled. Then a beeping sound started coming from his watch. "Yes! That means that Happy Days is on, I'm gonna go home and watch it." Bryan said "I was just staying here till it came on." and he walked out the building. "I think I'm sane again too." Ash said and walked out side. Then he heard a chainsaw, he froze, and took off running towards his house. Then a man walked up to the spot where Ash was previously standing and said "What's wrong with that kid, the Chainsaw Bird is harmless."

This episode is dedicated to my friend Caroline, who is even more crazy than she's portrayed in the episode.

Episode 22: Mistakes

"Misty, I'm tired, I want to go home." Ash complained as the two walked through the mall. "Ok Ash, I'm done, let's go home." Misty said, and the two headed for the exit. As they closed in on the exit, Misty saw something that made her eyes turn heart shaped. In the window of a jewelry store was a giant ruby in the shape of a heart. It was about the size of a person's fist. Misty walked up to the window and put her face against it. "Misty, stop it, it's just a heart thing." Ash told her. "Wow, I really want that for my birthday!" Misty squealed. "Well too bad Misty, your birthday isn't for another three weeks." Ash told her and dragged her away.

Brock walked up to Bryan's house and rang his doorbell. Bryan answered it. Then he slammed the door shut, and Brock could hear a lot of yelling. He couldn't quite make it out. Then Raichu came to the door an said "Bryan is really angry with you." "What was he yelling about?" Brock asked. "I'm gonna replace a word he used a lot with the word puppy." Raichu started "He said Who the puppy is he to come puppy-ing around my puppy property, unless he has a god dammed puppy reason." Brock was confused about what the word puppy meant. "I wanted to ask him if he wanted to come golfing with me." Brock told Raichu. Raichu went inside to tell Bryan. Then Bryan came to the door and said "Sure, I don't mind playing puppy golf with you."

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked along a boulevard in White City. "This place is really in the dumps." Jessie said. "Yeah, it's full of broken dreams, there's a Cub's fan over there." James said while pointing to a Cub fan. "Let's get out of here guys, I don't want to walk alone with my shadow." Meowth told them and they decided to walk down an alley. As they walked they noticed a whole bunch of graffiti. "I can tag better than that." James said. Then some mean looking men appeared from behind dumpsters and tires. "Who are you? And why are you walking on our territory?" the man asked. "We didn't know it was your territory, we're just trying to get home." Jessie told him. "Well this isn't Homeward Bound, this is the mean streets of LA." the man told her. "Um, isn't this White City?" Jessie asked. "You better shut the puppy up!" the man yelled. "We are a gang, and this is our turf, and because you trespassed, your gonna clean off all this graffiti, because the cops threatened to throw us in jail unless." the gang leader told them.

Ash and Misty sat on the couch watching Whose Line Is It Anyway? Misty hated the show, but Ash loved it. Drew Carrey started talking "The only difference between our cast and Friends is there's are better looking, richer, and more famous." Then Ryan says "That's the only difference." Ash started laughing, while Misty starred in disgust. "I think the black guy is gay." Ash said. "Ash, could I please watch Desperate Housewives?" Misty asked. "Unless it's the episode where the girl runs outside with the towel than no." Ash said, not taking his eyes from the TV. "But, you have a TV in your room, and I don't." Misty said. "Then go buy one, I want to watch this on the bigger TV." Ash said and gave Misty a hundred bucks. Misty hugged him and took off to an electronic store. About eleven minutes after Misty left, Ash realized that he could go buy her that ruby heart that she wanted. So he took off to the mall.

Brock and Bryan, along with the poke'mon arrived at the golf course. "All right Bryan, I'm gonna be the Jeff Gordon of this match." Brock said. "Um, Jeff Gordon is a race car driver." Bryan corrected him. "What ever, let's just play." Brock said, and he took the first swing. The ball landed in a sand trap and Brock cursed himself. "Good shot Jeff Gordon." Bryan teased and took his cut. He hit the ball very lightly and as the ball was about to go down, half way between the hole and where Bryan was standing, the ball flew twenty feet in the air and kept going, and landed right in the hole for a hole in one. "Oh my god, how did you do that!" Brock asked surprised. "I have God to thank." Bryan joked and went to retrieve his ball. "Ganene loved to watch the golf channel." Brock said, heading to his ball.

Jessie, James, and Meowth scrubbed and scrubbed with their soapy rags to get the graffiti off the walls in the alley. The gang members laid on their stolen bean bag chairs while watching Team Rocket do their dirty work. James sat a bucket of paint and a bucket of water on top of the wall. "Why did yas put a paint bucket up deyre? We don't need no paint." Meowth told James. "I put it up there in case…I don't know why, it just happened to be in my reaching area." James told him. Jessie almost tripped over a Buddha statue. "Hay careful, that's myne." one of the gang members told her. "If you do anything to that statue, your gonna become one." the member threatened. Jessie gulped and continued cleaning.

Ash arrived at the mall and entered the jewelry store that had the ruby heart. "Excuse me, I would like to purchase your giant ruby shaped heart." Ash told the woman at the desk. "Ok, that will be two thousand and fifty seven dollars." the lady told him. Ash was wide eyed, with his mouth hanging open. 'Hay, don't bail out, this is Misty we're talking about here, not Brock, or your mom, buy the stupid jewel, she may like it so much, she…she…hugs you.' Ash told himself and counted out his money. But, he was short a hundred dollars. "Hay what the, I remember having one thousand nine hundred and fifty seven dollars!" Ash yelled. "Well if you don't have enough money, there is a way I'll give it to you for less money." the lady told him. "What! Anything, anything, you name it, I'll do it." Ash said and smiled.

"I can't believe I had to French kiss a guy, but it was all worth it to get Misty this heart thing." Ash said, put the ruby heart on the kitchen table, and went to the bathroom to wash his mouth out with soap.

Misty walked into a TV shop and noticed a nice looking TV at the price of a hundred dollars. She went up to the man at the counter and asked him about it. "Sure, I'll just get you a bag, and you'll be already to go." the man told her. Misty purchased the TV and headed home. As she carried the bag, the TV fell through the bottom, hitting the ground with a loud bang. "Oh shoot! I knew I should have had it double bagged." Misty said. The TV was broken and the recite was no where to be found, as it was being carried away by a beedrill. Misty screamed extremely loud and ran home.

Brock continued to struggle on the field, while Bryan was doing extremely well. He hit the ball further than the eye could see. He had eleven birdies, and six hole in ones. "The great thing about golf…" Bryan said "Is that you can say you're an athlete, but your really not." "Wow Bryan, your hitting the ball further than Happy Gilmore!" Brock commented. "Brock, Happy is a fictional character ok, I'm real, so compare me to some one like that Asian girl that plays golf." Bryan said.

Meanwhile Team Rocket continued to clean the walls. Then a golf ball came out of no where and hit the water bucket, causing it to pour on the wall. When the water cleared, all the graffiti was gone. "All right!" Team Rocket yelled. The gang didn't want them getting away with that cheap mistake. Then another golf ball came and knocked the paint bucket on to the wall. "Ah ha, you have to start all over!" the Buddha man said and laughed. Then another golf ball came and hit the Buddha statue, breaking it in half. The entire gang was silent. "You stupid little puppies!" the man yelled and started chasing Team Rocket away. "Looks like Team Rockets running the puppy away!" they yelled.

Bryan birdied in the final hole, beating Brock by, I don't know the score, golf doesn't make sense. "What's your secret Bryan?" Brock asked. "I don't have a secret, I'm just blessed with God." Bryan told him and started dancing around. Brock went to pick up the clubs, when he noticed some buttons on Brock's club. "Bryan, what the hell are these buttons for!" Brock asked. "Oh, I stole Tiger Wood's remote control club, that's why he's been so bad lately." Bryan explained, then everything went black for him after Brock broke the club over Bryan's head.

Misty reached the house and opened the door and slammed the door shut. After catching her breathe, she walked into the kitchen, where she saw a very beautiful item on the table. "Oh my god…" Misty said, then Ash entered the kitchen and asked "What?" Then he noticed the heart on the table, and looked at Misty. "…Oh, that, that's an early birthday present, because I may not be here for your birthday." Ash lied to her. "What? Where are you going?" Misty asked. "…I'm going to Japan, because they're gonna honor me in a heroes thing." Ash explained. "How come you didn't tell me earlier?" Misty sadly asked. "Um…I just found out." Ash said. "Oh, well thanks for the gift." Misty said. Ash handed her the heart and walked off to his room, hanging his head low.

Episode 23: Run Brock Run!

Brock laid on the couch drinking beer, and watching ESPN's count down of the top twenty five hottest cheer leaders. "Wow! She's number twenty one, man I can't wait to see number one!" Brock yelled at the TV. Misty walked in to the living room to see Brock, a twenty one year old appearing more lazy than a man in his mid thirties. "Brock, you are so lazy, you need to go out and get some exercise." Misty told him. "That was what our poke'mon adventure was for baby." Brock explained. "Ok Brock, I don't like the drunk talk, you need to get up and go do something." Misty said to him. "Bryan and Ash are lazy too." Brock explained. "I don't care about Bryan, and Ash isn't here, he's at Burger King." Misty said. "Fine, I'll go out and get some exercise, but you have to record this program, I don't want to miss it." Brock said to her, and went off to find a gym.

Ash opened the door to his home with a Burger King cup. He placed his cup on the table and saw Misty leaning against the wall that leads to the living room. "Hay Mist, did you know they're not giving out poke'mon toys in the kid's meals anymore?" Ash asked the glaring Misty. Then Ash sat on the couch and flipped it on to what Brock was watching. "Oh wow!" Ash said excitedly with his mouth now hanging open. "Misty, can you get my BK cup?" Ash asked her. "This isn't Burger King Ash, you can't have it your way." Misty told him. "You got that right…" Ash said "…Because if it were my way, not only would I have a girl get me my cup, but I would have number eleven get it." Ash finished, referring to the number eleven girl on the program. "Ash, you are too lazy, you need to go out and get some exercise like Brock. Sophisticated laziness doesn't come naturally, you have to cultivate it. " Misty told him. "I am not lazy, who does my laundry, who makes my bed, WHO! Turns on the TV for me?" Ash asked her. "I do all those things!" Misty yelled. "…But…I'm going to Japan soon." Ash said with a pouty face. "Then start packing!" Misty yelled again, then she turned off the TV and then headed for her room. "Fine!…Um, Misty, could you turn the TV on?" Ash asked lying on the couch.

Instead of finding a gym, Brock decided to just jog around the city, because he would get some fresh air, hear the sounds of nature, and mainly he wouldn't have to pay. Brock continued to jog, when a very attractive girl in short shorts called to him. "Excuse me, but there's a ten mile race tomorrow and you look like some one that could really perform well in it." the girl told him. "Who likes short shorts?" Brock started "I like short shorts." He finished looking at the girl's thighs. "Um, that's great, but during the race Lance Armstrong will be riding his bike next to the first place runner with a video camera, filming them all the way to the finish line." the girl continued. "Will I get to wear his yellow jacket?" Brock asked. "Well, no." the girl said. Brock started running away when the girl spoke again "There's a trophy in it too." Brock ran back and asked "Will you be giving out the trophy?" The girl replied with a simple "Yes." Brock began to fantasize winning the trophy. "And the winner of the race is Brock Damn Hot Slate!" the girl yelled. "Brock took the trophy and waved it in his friend's faces. "Ha! Take that friends, I win!" Brock yelled. Then Brock looked inside the trophy to see a condom. "What's this doing in here?" Brock asked. Then the girl rapped her arms around his neck. "That's part of the trophy." the girl told him. Then they both started making out hard. The two fell on the floor, and Lance Armstrong filmed the whole thing. Brock was drooling now, thinking about the fantasy he was having. "Well, what do you say?" the girl asked him. "I'll do it girl, I mean, what's your name?' Brock asked. "It's Carrie." Carrie said. "I'm as good as entered." Brock said.

Ash packed up what he was taking to Japan. He really hadn't planned to go, so he was clueless about what to bring. "I better just bring a survival kit, Japan's probably filled with obstacles." Ash said, talking to Pikachu. Pikachu started moaning, while lying on It's stomach. "Hay Peek, are you ok?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded yes, and Ash went back to packing. "I'll bring a tooth brush, my sleeping bag, an emergency kit, clean underwear, and a sponge." Ash said, stuffing the items in to the bag.

"Let's see here…John Way, Kathy Fakes, Ray Bono, El John, Lisa Sims, George Walsh, Brother Parker, Barry Flanders, Fryon Anderson, Dumbon Anderson, and Brock Slate." Jessie read the entrants for the ten mile race. "Let's all bet on a separate runner, so we have a better chance of winning." Meowth said. "I pick El John." James said. "I pick Brother Parker." Meowth said. "And I pick Kathy Fakes, I'll go with the female." Jessie said. "Da female huh? Don't you remember dat one goil dat cheated in one of dose big races, she took a train or something, then she went into a store, and ran for like a block or something." Meowth explained. "Yeah, that's why I'm picking her, I'm hoping she'll do the same thing." Jessie said, and the three submitted their bets.

It was time for the big race. Brock had prepared for it like he knew he was gonna be getting some loving if he would win the race. And that was why he was preparing so much, he thinks the girl will sleep with him if he wins. Brock approached the starting line with the other contestants. He looked over to the audience where he saw Ash, Misty, and Pikachu cheering him on. Then next to them he saw Raichu and Bryan. "Come on Brock, do it for cheese!" Raichu yelled to encourage him. "Don't trip on the track, or slip on a rock, or bite the dust." Bryan said crossing his fingers. "Thanks Bryan, that makes me feel a lot better." Brock said sarcastically. "All right I frightened him." Bryan told Ash. 'It's a good thing Bryan told me that, now I know to watch for rocks and stuff on the track." Brock said to him self.

The runners took their position as the start of the race closed in. Three…two…uno!" the man counted down and then squirted his water gun into the air. Brock and the rest of the runners took off at full speed. "Run Brock run!" Misty shouted out. "And away they go!" the announcer for the race yelled. Brock gracefully gained on the front runners. Brock passed Bryan's brother Fryon and said to him "A car with no wheels moves faster." Then he caught up with Bryan's brother Dumbon and then pulled out and front and said to him "You're slower than AOL!" As Brock ran, "Born To Be Wild" played for him.

Brock continued to run, he was in second for the entire race, with John Way about ten feet in front most of the time. There were just two miles remaining. Brock's plan was to wait for the final mile and then speed it up, and push his body to the limits, no matter what. He wanted sex. The final mile was now there. Brock started running faster, John looked back to see Brock gaining on him. John decided to step it up as well. The two traded first and second with every stride. 'If I were that girl from Battle Athletes I could just do that speed thing to pull out and front, but I'm not a girl, so that wont work.' Brock said to him self. The two could now see the finish line, they were dead even with each other, with less than half a mile to go. Every one was cheering for them. "John! John! John! John! John! John! John!" the crowd shouted. "Come on Brock, fight for breast cancer!" Ash yelled. The two were now only twenty feet from the finish line, when a rock came flying out of no where and landed in the middle of the track, it was about the size of Hulk Hogan's fist. John jumped over it, while Brock tripped over it. Brock cursed him self as he fell face flat on his ass. And John pulled away with the victory. John then gave a hug to Lance Armstrong. Lance placed the yellow jacket around him. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Raichu, and Bryan came over to Brock to help him up. "Damn it! I was so close!" Brock said "But, a stupid rock had to come out of no where." "Second is good." Ash said, trying to cheer him up. "Oh shut up Ash, you won the title of Poke'mon Master!" Brock yelled at him. Brock saw as John was making out with the girl that handed him the trophy. Brock started crying more than Bret Boone when he was traded from the Mariners. "Come on Brock, let's go watch ESPN's hottest cheer leaders." Misty said, and they headed for the house. "You know what Bryan?" Raichu said. "What?" Bryan asked. "Brock may have won that race…had you not threw a rock on to the track." Raichu said. "Well, I did that so I can steal the footage of him tripping, and send it in to America's Funniest Home Videos." Bryan explained. "This isn't America." Raichu explained. "So what, it's for a good cause, to make people laugh. I think they're all getting tired of seeing people get hit in the groin." Bryan said, and he stole the footage.

Thank you for reading the second chapter of Poke'mon People. There's plenty more where that came from. Season one is just about over. There's only one episode left, look for it in chapter three. The season finale gets it's own chapter.

In chapter three…Ash goes to Japan, Misty celebrates her 18th birthday, and Brock may have himself a girlfriend.


	4. Ash Saves Japan in the Season One Finale

Poke'mon People

SEASON ONE Chapter Three:

Welcome to the final episode of season one here in chapter three. I hope this story has given you some laughs. I tried my best to entertain you. I'm not sure if I succeeded, but I hope I made someone laugh out there, or want to follow the series. So, does this story feel like a sitcom? That's the way I envisioned it. I want it to be like those great sitcoms out there, like Friends, Seinfeld, and Everybody Loves Raymond. It may not compare with those shows, but give me a break, I wrote this when I was sixteen. Anyhoo, enjoy episode twenty four of season one…

Episode 24: Lonely

It was September 30th, the day of Ash's departure to Japan, for his fake heroes celebration. "Good bye guys, I'm really gonna miss you all." Ash said, fighting to keep his tears back. "Bye Ash." Brock said, and the two shook hands, then Brock leaned in to Ash and whispered "Hay Ash, let my know if those Japanese girls are got, and then I can come with you to your next celebration." "Um, yeah, I'll let you know." Ash said to him. Then Ash looked at Misty, who was feeling really sad, because Ash wouldn't be here for her birthday, which was tomorrow. "Good bye Mist…" Ash said with a tear escaping his eye. "Good bye Ash…" Misty said, with a tear also escaping her eye. Ash looked at his friends for a few seconds and then said "Come on Pikachu, let's go." But, Pikachu started moaning again. Everyone starred at Pikachu wordily. "Pikachu, are you ok?" Ash asked. "Pika…" Pikachu said, sounding if it had a tummy ache. "Do you want to stay here Pikachu?" Ash asked his poke'mon friend. Pikachu nodded yes. Misty picked up the ailing poke'mon and held him in her arms. "Don't worry Ash, we'll take good care of him." Misty said and petted Pikachu on the head. "Well, ok." Ash said, feeling worried, then he headed for the taxi cab waiting out side. Misty looked on as Ash went for the cab, then she handed Brock Pikachu and ran after Ash. "Ash wait!" Misty yelled. Ash turned around, and before he knew it, he and Misty were hugging. "I didn't want to say good bye before getting a hug from you." Misty said. "That, that was actually the first time we both hugged." Ash mentioned. "We've been friends for six years, and that was the first time." he continued. The two starred into each other's eyes, and then they hugged again for about a minute. Then the cab driver got impatient and said "Either give me some of that, or let's get going." The two parted from their hug and Ash got in the cab and left. Ash told the cab driver to go to Airplane Airport, which was the actual name of the airport.

Brock went to the store to get Misty her birthday cake, on her birthday. He found the perfect cake and was ready to go. Then he heard some guys laughing. Brock turned around to see the guys, some of them were pointing at him. "Aren't you that twenty one year old dude that doesn't have a job and lives off his sixteen year old friend?" one of the guys asked. Brock started to sweat and said "Well, um, I sort of, well, you know." Brock stuttered. "Yeah, I guess that's accurate." Brock admitted. "That's pretty sad, when I'm gonna be your age, I'm already gonna have my own place and a job." another guy said. Brock left the store, forgetting the birthday cake. He was just so embarrassed. He never realized that he was living off a sixteen year old. "Oh man, I really need to get a job, and my own place, maybe then I could actually get a girlfriends." Brock realized. "Well, that's that, I'm gonna go get my self a job!" Brock said and headed off to find one.

Misty sat alone at the kitchen table. She was sad, though it was her birthday. It didn't feel like it though, because no one except Pikachu was there. Without Ash, it just didn't feel like her birthday. Ash was always there to lend a hand to open all her presents, and then get disappointed to find clothes, or to eat the entire birthday cake. Those were the things that wouldn't happen this year. "Why can't I be happy Pikachu? It's my birthday, I can't feel depressed just because some one's not here." Misty said to Pikachu. "Pi-ka, chu pika." Pikachu said sadly, while holding it's tummy. "Oh Pikachu…if only I could understand you." Misty said, and went back to feeling depressed.

Ash arrived in Japan, and he was scared. "Why did I actually come to Japan?" Ash asked him self. "I could have just hid out at a Motel 6 or something, not spend all that money and then really come here, what's wrong with me?" Ash asked him self. "And, I didn't even have to say I was coming to Japan, I could have just simply said I left the stupid heart out on accident, man oh man I'm stupid." Ash said to him self. "I'm so lonely, and no one knows what I'm saying because they all speak Japanese." Ash sadly said.

"All right everyone, I'm here to get my self a job!" Brock yelled after entering a kind of restaurant. Everyone at the tables stopped eating and looked at Brock. "Oh, don't mind me everyone, keep eating your food." Brock said and went to get the resume. He picked one up, he saw that it said Wendys. "Wendys! Um, I don't want to work here, this place suck…um, uh suckles on great taste." Brock lied and ran out of the restaurant.

Misty sighed, still sitting at the table alone and depressed. "This is not a very happy birthday." Misty said to her self. Misty turned to Pikachu, who was lying on the couch, still moaning. She got up and walked over to Pikachu. "Pikachu? Are you ok?" Misty asked. "Pika pi chu pika pi." Pikachu moaned. Misty patted Pikachu on the head and went back to sit at the table alone. "God, I'm so alone, I wouldn't even mind if Bryan was here right now." Misty said to her self, and then put her head into her arms.

Team Rocket flew over White City in their Meowth balloon. "We need something to steal." Jessie said, scanning the city with binoculars. James and Meowth did the same, but they couldn't find any one to scam. "Can we just take the day off and sort out my bottle caps?" James asked. "Of course not, crime doesn't take a vacation, this time of year." Jessie told him. Then, something caught Jessie's eye. She was looking into the twerp's house, through the window next to the kitchen. In the window she saw the female twerp, and she was wearing a hat that said "Birthday Girl." Jessie put down her binoculars and said "James, Meowth, look there." The two looked down at the girl. "What are you suggesting?" Meowth asked. "That we molest her?" James asked. "No! It's the twerp's birthday." Jessie said "Let's go down and give her a birthday surprise." Jessie said with quotes in birthday surprise. "Good idea Jessie." James said with quotes in good idea. This earned him a slap across the face with the binoculars.

How do I rent a room if I can't tell where a hotel is?" Ash asked him self. "There's so many strange symbols everywhere. Hay I know, if I remember what happened when the Simpsons went to Japan, then I should be ok. But, I don't remember what happened, except for the fact that they were attacked by Godzilla at the end of the episode." Ash remembered and ran off screaming. "If I wasn't alone, I wouldn't be thinking about stupid stuff."

"Ok Brock, you can do this, it's just a temporary job, nail this, and we can go home." Brock said to him self and entered a beauty salon. "Excuse me, I noticed your now hiring sign and I was wondering if I could get a temporary job here?" Brock asked. Then the employees, customers, and some celebrities looked at him. There was Michael Jackson, Ellen Degeneris, and Elton John. "What the?…" Brock said. "Oh my god, every one's wearing pink shirts, a lot of jewelry, and Elton John is here, this is a gay salon!" Brock realized. "Sir, you can bet your hot ass were hiring." The manager told him. "Um, no thanks!" Brock yelled and ran out of the gay salon.

"Ok team, let's land this ugly balloon." Jessie called to her team. The balloon went down right next to the twerp's house, that way they wouldn't have to walk too far. The balloon landed and Jessie asked "Are we ready guys?" "Yep." James and Meowth replied. But, before they could get out of the balloon, Bryan came walking by. He looked at the Meowth balloon and said "Oh my god, were under attack by giant ugly Meowths!" Bryan picked up a rock and threw it at the balloon, putting a hole in it, and the balloon flew off in a heart beat. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off for the first time this year!" Team Rocket shouted and flew off into the forest area of the island.

Ash had stopped running, and was now walking, thinking of what he was gonna do. "I know, I'll find a white tourist, that way I can talk to some one that speaks English." Ash said out loud. Then a Japanese man came up to him and asked "Satoshi Tajiri?" Ash looked at the man with an eye brow raised. "Um, I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum." Ash told the man. "Satoshi Tajiri! Satoshi Tajiri!" the man shouted. "No it's Ash Ketchum, and you'd think you Japanese people out of all people would know this stuff." Ash said to him. "Come with us oh chosen one." the man said. "Chosen one, oh no, I don't want to do that again…unless…" Ash spoke "I get a free buffet, two beautiful girls fight over me, and I get to wear a cool costume, and I don't want the excuse that I'm the most handsome chosen one in years." Ash said. "Quit joking Satoshi, come with me." the man told him and took his arm. "Wait, your not the Michael Jackson of Japan are you?" Ash asked nervously.

Misty sat still depressed at the table, then she heard the door bell rang. "Who could that be, maybe it's Ash, he's come back to celebrate my birthday!" Misty shouted excitedly. She opened the door, but was disappointed to see Bryan standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Hay Mist, I thought I'd come over and celebrate with you." Bryan said. "Well, I guess you can come in, but don't call me Mist ever again, only Ash may call me that." Misty warned him. Bryan looked at Misty's birthday hat and thought 'It's her birthday, I wanted to celebrate the departure of Brock and Ash, that way I could get some from her. Oh well, a birthday is good too.' Misty took her seat where she had been sitting the entire day. Bryan took a seat across from Misty. "Misty, this isn't really your birthday, unless you put on your birthday suite." Bryan said, standing up. Misty glared at him, and Bryan sat back down.

Team Rocket's balloon landed in the forest, and all the rocket members were now separated. "Jessie?" James called out. "James?" Jessie called out. "Team Rocket?" Meowth called out. The three were all alone in the woods, and it was dark and scary. They all decided to walk East to find each other, because they grew up in the East.

"Sir, would you look who it is, it's Satoshi, he's come back from his journey." the man said to another, more royal looking man. "Let me see him." the royal looking man said to him. "What happened to you Satoshi?" The man asked him. "What are you talking about? I don't even know you, how can you bring me here for sex?" Ash asked. The man looked at Ash, who was wearing a New York Yankee's hat, a Mickey Mouse t-shirt, baggy shorts, a talking Homer Simpson watch, and Nike shoes. "Why have you gone American on us Satoshi?" the man asked him. "I haven't gone American, I bought all this stuff at that gift shop over there." Ash said, pointing to an American gift shop down the street. "Well, any ways, welcome back my son." the man said. "Son, I am not your son, my mom said my dad was man." Ash said. "I am a man!" the man yelled. "Oh…" Ash said, blushing. " I am the president of Japan, and I need you Ash, I need you for something." the president told him. "What's wrong Mr. President?" Ash asked. "A giant dragonite has terrorized our city, and we need you to stop him." the president explained. "Well, I guess I could give it a try." Ash told him, and then saluted him. The two men starred at Ash with disgust. "Oh, wait, you guys bow don't you?" Ash asked, and then bowed.

"I sure hope Jessie and James aren't too worried about me." Meowth said to him self. "Man, I'm so lonely, I wish I had somebody to talk to. Even that stupid Wobbufete would be nice to talk to, but Jessie shot him in da head and buried him in da twerp's front yard."

"Ok, please let me get this job, Ganene used to do this, so I know I can do it to." Brock said. "All right sir, were ready for you." the lady at the counter told him. Brock entered a room with a desk, three women sat at the desk. "Ok, let's see what you got." one of the women said. "Blush, Lo Feel, Famine Beauty, Precious Scent, and Goddess touch." Brock finished. The three girls discussed whether Brock should get the job. They had now come to a decision. "Well, congratulations Brock, you get the job." the head lady told him. "All right, now I'm gonna be one of those people that comes up with names for shampoo bottles, perfume and other stuff like that!" Brock shouted and ran out of the room.

"Why did we have to get lost, and of all days?" Jessie asked her self. "It's the twerp's birthday, I wanted to steal her presents and cake, then I would know what it's like to have a birthday party. I hope there aren't any yetis out here, or hermits, those guys creep me out. The last thing I want is to have a crazy guy dressed up in an ape suite walking around me." Jessie finished, and then shuttered at the thought.

"Hay Misty, if it's your birthday, then why is no one else here?" Bryan asked. Misty looked up at him, and then started crying. "Oh sorry about that, how was I suppose to know if no one liked you, your hot." Bryan explained. "That's not the reason, it's because every one was busy, Ash had to go to Japan, and Brock had to go get me a cake." Misty explained. "When are you gonna open all those presents?" Bryan asked Misty, noticing all the gifts on the kitchen counter. "I'm gonna wait until Brock gets here." Misty said. Then the phone rang and Misty immediately answered it. "Hay Misty it's me." Brock said on the other line. "Brock hi, I'm so glad you called I" Misty was cut off when Brock said "Can't talk now, I just got a job, and I'm going out to celebrate, talk to you later." and he hung up the phone. Misty sighed, graved the gifts, and placed them on the table.

"Jessie! Meowth!" James called out, but got no answer. "I'm so scared, out in these woods all alone, now I know how the brave little toaster felt." James saw eyes appear in a bush, and in the trees. "I am not afraid of some eyes!" James yelled, trying to calm his nerves. "I'm so lonely. Mr. Lonely, Mr. Lonely. I don't wanna be lonely no more." James sang two different songs at once, and then started crying.

Ash was taken to high grounds to wait for the dragonite to appear. "Dragonite appears every full moon." the president told Ash. "And my friend Bryan says that he can turn into a werewolf every full moon." Ash replied. "No, I'm serious." the president said back. "I am too, my friend is just that crazy." Ash said back. Then, from beneath the ocean, there it was, dragonite, and coming up after dragonite, was the giant dragonite. "There it is, um, see ya." the president of Japan said and took off running. Dragonite started it's soothing singing. "Oh my god, that's the same dragonite that Bill has been searching his whole life for. It's also the same dragonite that made Brock ask Misty if she wanted to dance. That bastard!" Ash yelled in disgust. "Ok dragonite, I hope you can handle a charizard." Ash reached for his poke'balls, when he noticed he didn't have any. "Oh, that's right, I left all my poke'mon in Pallet Town, just like when I went to Hoen, which was a really stupid decision, because I could have beaten all eight gyms in one season." Ash said. "Well, I still have Pikachu." Ash said, then realized that Pikachu stayed back home. "Oh my god, Pikachu, I need you!" Ash yelled out. Then a guy appeared and said "Have no fear, Ikue Ootani is here!" in a pikachu like voice. "Get lost Ikue!" Ash yelled. Ootani then ran off like the way a pikachu would. Ash turned back to the dragonite, which was right in front of him. Ash gulped a large gulp and said "Hello, little friend. Dexter help me out here." Dexter started speaking "Sorry Ash, but this is none of my business." then Ash's poke dex jumped out of Ash's pocket, grew electronically legs, and ran off.

Misty continued to open the presents she had gotten. Tracy gave her a picture of Ash's face. Professor Oak gave her a bracelet. From Delia she received a training bra. "A training bra! I'm eighteen!" Misty angrily shouted. From Brock, she got bra stuffers. Misty was upset at the lame and ridicules presents she got. "Then she saw another gift, it was from Ash. "Oh goodie, Ash got me two presents!" Misty said excitedly. She opened the box to see two tickets to France…scheduled however in three years. "Oh Ash, you meant to get tickets scheduled in three months, but you got them in three years, that's my Ash." Misty happily said. "If only Ash were here to enjoy this." Misty sadly said.

Brock had gone out to celebrate his new job. After playing laser tag, and eating at Peter Piper Pizza, he went to a bar. Almost immediately, he was approached by a cute girl. "Hello handsome, do you want to make out?' the girl asked him. "…Um, I guess so." Brock responded. Then the two started making out for a few minutes, when they realized everyone in the bar was starring at them. "Um, how about we take this some where else?" Brock suggested. The two headed out to find a hotel.

"Hay Misty, how come your so upset that Ash isn't here?' Bryan asked the upset Misty. "Well, he's been there for all my birthday parties, in fact the only birthday parties I have ever had, were planned by Ash. When I was a little girl, I never had one birthday party. My parents died when I was really little. Then my uncle took over, and he had to work a lot. He, nor my sisters threw me a party either. But, one year, Ash threw me a surprise party, it was one of the most mature things he had ever done. Even though it had little kid games, like apple bobbing, and pin the tail on the stantler. And ever since then he had thrown me parties. It's just not a birthday party with out him." Misty finished, now in tears. Bryan had her in his arms, he was confused about what to do. "…Um, there there." Bryan said, patting her on the back. Then Pikachu started screaming louder than Misty when she saw a bug. "Pikachu! Are you ok?" Misty asked. Pikachu screamed again. "Maybe Pikachu is getting tired of you asking the same question over and over again." Bryan said. "Bryan shut up! We have to get Pikachu to a poke'mon center." Misty told him, and they got in Bryan's car and drove to the center.

Brock and the girl had rented a room, went straight to the bed, and started making out. Brock took off his shirt and went back to kiss the girl. "You got to kiss the girl, you got to kiss the girl." Brock sang. Then the girl he was kissing said "Don't take off your shirt, I just wanted to make out, I just met you, when we know each other for more than a month, then I will consider something further, but until then, it's just making out." Brock was stunned, they rent a room…to make out in. "What the hell, I just want a girlfriend." Brock said, and resumed making out.

Dragonite was about to come in for the kill. Ash quickly took out his sleeping bag and placed it in front of him. Dragonite stopped as it got to the bag. Ash lowered the sleeping bag to see dragonite starring at the sleeping bag with great focus. It was the sleeping bag his father had given to him before he was born, the sleeping bag with the picture of a dragonite on it. "You just miss your dragonite friends don't you, and that's why your destroying Japan, and that's why you ate Godzilla, isn't it?" Ash asked dragonite. Dragonite shook his head yes. Ash petted dragonite on the head, dragonite started purring. The people of Japan looked on at the scene, along with the president and Ikue Ootani. "Oh my god! Dragonite's gonna eat Satoshi!" the president yelled, as he saw dragonite licking Ash on the face. Japan's army was ready to fire on the large poke'mon, with their swords. "Wait!" Ash yelled. "Dragonite isn't evil, he just misses his family, he wants to be with his own kind." Ash explained. "This isn't a fairy tale Satoshi, this is Japan, and we do things the anime way." the president told him. "That is the anime way, to be kind." Ash told him. The president looked on at Ash, who was starring at him with a confident face, while also nodding his head. "Well, all right, we'll let him live, but you have to tell him to stop destroying our city." Ash looked at dragonite, and dragonite looked at him. Ash looked back at the president and said "Dragonite, doesn't agree." "What!" the president yelled. Then dragonite started rampaging through the city. Ash looked on as it happened. "Well, my work's done here." Ash said and took off.

Misty and Bryan were sitting in the waiting room of the poke'mon center, awaiting Pikachu's status. Nurse Joy approached them. "Nurse Joy, how's Pikachu, is he ok?" Misty asked worriedly. "Pikachu is just fine, and he's not ok…she's ok." Nurse Joy told her. Both Misty and Bryan had question marks over their heads. "Well, the reason Pikachu has been acting so sick, is because she was pregnant, and she just gave birth to five beautiful pikachu." Nurse Joy explained. "But, how did Pikachu get pregnant?" Misty asked. "What do you think?" Bryan asked sarcastically. Then Raichu walked through the entrance to the poke'mon center. "Is Pikachu ok, I came as soon as I heard!" Raichu said. He saw both Bryan and Misty starring at him. "What?" Raichu asked confused. "So, you're the father, that explains those sexual moans I heard a few months back." Bryan said. "We can't keep all those Pikachu." Misty realized. "They're gonna cost way too much, and they're gonna cause a lot of trouble too." Nurse Joy showed them to where Pikachu and her babies were. "They're so cute." Misty squealed. "Too bad we can't keep them." Misty said. "Don't you want to keep at least one?" Joy asked. "Of course I do!" Misty immediately said. She then picked up one of the baby pikachu and held it up into the air. "I want this one!" Misty yelled. "I'm gonna name you after my mother, your going to be named Kasumi." Misty said, hugging the new born. "Um, Misty, that pikachu was still feeding." Joy pointed out. "Whoops." Misty realized and put the pikachu back with the others. "I could really go for some whoops right now." Bryan said and went to go find some.

That's chapter three, and that's season one as well. I hope you have enjoyed the first season of Poke'mon People. Please let me know what you think.

In Chapter Four…Ash celebrates his 17th birthday, Misty has an embarrassing moment, Ash joins a secret club, and Brock gets drunk on Christmas.


	5. Ash's Birthday Wish: Not Cancelled Yet

****

Poke'mon People

SEASON TWO Chapter Four

I welcome you to the start of a brand new chapter and a brand new season. If you liked the first season, then you will definitely like season two. Season two is packed with better plots, more intelligent writing, and of course better comedy. Here's a little prologue from the previous chapter that contained episode twenty four of the first season. Team Rocket has been reunited with each other…on the East side. Brock has a temporary girlfriend now. Misty has a baby pikachu named Kasumi, and Ash has returned from Japan. Well, enjoy the second season. This chapter will have eleven episodes. Enjoy. And I'm a little pissed, because I keep my turtles in a built environment outside, and they apparently escaped. The biggest of the two turtles, the water turtle, and also a female, wounded up in the neighbor's front yard where it was chewed on by his dogs. It's missing a piece of it's shell, but appears to be alright. My neighbor is crazy by the way, there's always cops and fire trucks at his house. Once he was sleeping in his front yard in a sleeping bag. He claims invisible people are after him, and that they can read his mind through his TV and radio. Anyhoo...my other turtle (he was my first turtle, which I named Squirtle after I found him in my car port in 1999, or 2000, I believe it was. One of my turtles died a few years back. I've had four overall, but another one escaped a couple years back.) I found the next day. My friend knocked on my door and handed me my turtle. He said that he found it right out side his door. And my friend lives two houses down from the house directly across the street from my house. How in the world did the turtle find his house out of all people. He's the only one on the street that knows I have turtles. Unbelievable? Believe it. I'll stop boring you with my problems .

Thank you to Chris Bennett and Ephraim-kun for reviewing. You couldn't have reviewed without me.

Please see my profile for information about me, my stories, upcoming events, updates, and more!

For now on, I will insert a quote in to each of my chapters. Here's this chapter's quote…

"Hay Ross, if the homo-sapiens, actually WERE HOMO-SAPIENS, is that why they're extinct?" In your reviews, tell me who said this, it's not from this story. Or any other story, it's from a television show. Do you know who said this…?

Episode 1/25: Birthday Wish

Ash starred at the blue clock in the living room, waiting for time to do it's job. He was becoming impatient with how slowly time was going. "Time is going by too slow! It's only June, and my birthday is in September." Ash complained. "I want it to be my seventeenth birthday already!" Brock and Misty starred annoyed at Ash. But, Brock wasn't too annoyed because he was making out with his new girlfriend. "Ash, wishing your birthday to come isn't gonna make it come faster." Misty said. "I haven't wished for my birthday to come, but now that you mentioned it, I will wish it." Ash said excitedly. "I wish it was my birthday soon, really soon." Ash wished aloud.

_Three months later_…Ash slowly opened his eyes as the sun light touched his face. He yawned, petted Pikachu, who was sleeping in his bed still, and went to the bathroom to wash up. Then Ash went back into his bedroom and lied back down on his bed, and shut his eyes. Then Ash opened them and shouted out "Oh my god! I almost forgot, today's my seventeenth birthday!" He ran downstairs to the living room, where he saw a tree with presents under them. "That's weird." Ash though out loud.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all slowly opened their eyes in unison. "Good morning everyone." James cheerfully said. "What's good about it? Today's the boss's birthday party, and we have to go." Jessie mentioned. "Oh Jessie, don't be so down." James told her. "Well, let's go to da party now guys, were already a few hours late anyway." Meowth suggested. As the three set up the air balloon, something actually ticked in James's brain. "Wait a minute guys, we never got the boss a present." James said, making his team mates wide eyed. "Oh my god! What do we do, what do we do!" Jessie panicked. "Shut up! Shut up!" Meowth screamed, frightened by the situation. "Ok, here's what were gonna do, were just gonna go get da boss a simple present, then we can be on our way." Meowth suggested. "All right! Team Rocket's cheating at the speed of light!" Team Rocket shouted.

Everyone had now arrived at Ash's birthday party. His friends of course Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Bryan, Raichu, Kasumi, his mother, Professor Oak, and Tracy. "All right, let's get this party started!" Tracy shouted excitedly. "Let's get it started in here, let's get it started in here." Delia sang. "Mom, Tracy, stop it!" Ash shouted. "Well, ok, I'm ready for my presents." Ash said eagerly. "I'll give you my present first!" Bryan said excitedly. "Man everyone is excited today!" Bryan shouted excitedly. Bryan handed Ash a birthday card. Inside, Ash found a ticket to the fair. "Oh wow, a fair ticket!" Ash shouted. Then Ash noticed it was an expired fair ticket. He sighed and threw the ticket in the garbage. Tracy gave Ash a sketch of Pikachu. "Thanks Trace." Ash thanked him, and moved on to the next gift. His mom gave him two hundred dollars. "Here you go Ash, it's the G.S ball." Oak told Ash, handing it to him. "Wow, a worthless poke ball." Ash said sarcastically. Then Misty handed him a picture of her and him at a beach. 'I bet this didn't cost much.' Ash thought to him self. "Thanks Mist, great photo." Ash told her. "I'll be right back Ash, I have to get my gift developed real quick." Brock said to Ash, and then he was off like a prom dress.

Team Rocket had now selected their birthday present for the boss, and arrived at his mansion hide out. "Ok team, act like your really happy to see the boss, I want big smiles and closed eyes." Jessie alerted her team mates. James rang the door bell. Soon after, the door was answered by Butch and Cassidy. "What are you doing here?" Jessie asked angrily. "He's our boss too." Cassidy replied. "It's Janes." Butch said, referring to the tallest of the group. "It's James! You stupid robot sounding fool!" James angrily said to Butch. "Why you! At least I don't dress like a woman." Butch angrily said to James. The two rivals were now up close to each other, gritting their teeth. "Ok Jimmy, ya had yer fun making, now let's go give da boss his present." Meowth said, pulling James away.

"Ok Ash, I'm ready!" Brock shouted, entering the house. Brock held up a video tape. "What's that Brock? Part one to Titanic?" Ash asked. "No! It's a special video I put together with my cam corder." Brock answered, and popped the tape in to the VCR. Ash and everyone else took their seats on the couch. "It's a video I put together over this past summer." Brock said, then the tape started playing what everyone only thought could be girls in bikinis.

__

Nobody on the road

Nobody on the beach

I feel it in the air

The summer's out of reach

Empty lake, empty streets

The sun goes down alone

I'm drivin' by your house

Though I know you're not at home

But I can see you-

Your brown skin shinin' in the sun

You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby

And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong

After the boys of summer have gone.

"Brock!" Ash yelled. "Would you please stop singing!" Ash yelled again. "Sorry man, it just goes with the video." Brock replied. "Well we don't need another remake of The Boys Of Summer." Ash explained, and resumed watching the video. The scene shows Ash at the beach, sitting on his towel, and he says "I wish it was my birthday." with a sad expression on my face. Then he's on a roller coaster, heading up the steep track, he has a sad expression on his face and says "I wish it was my birthday, Ahhhhh!" he screams as the coaster makes it's steep drop. At the fourth of July fire works spectacular, a fire work in the shape of a birthday cake makes Ash cry and he says "I wish it was my birthday." Then Brock and girl (The girl he met in the last chapter) are talking in the living room, with Ash sitting on the couch, with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Brock, but I just don't want to be your girlfriend." the girl said. Brock was stunned. "Hay why are you filming this Bryan!" Brock yelled at Bryan. Then Ash says "I wish it was my birthday." That was the end of the video. Everyone looked to Ash, who starred back at them and said "All of that was taken out of context." "How could you waste your summer wishing it was your birthday?" Tracy asked stunned. "…I was told that when you turn seventeen, you get a free candy bar from Safeway." Ash told them. "Well, anyhow, it's time to blow out the candles on the cake." Delia said, and everyone took a seat at the table. Ash took a deep breath and made his wish 'I wish it was my seventeenth birthday every day, and I also wish that my dad couldn't tell a lie for one whole day.' Ash thought, and then blew out the candles.

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked up to Giovanni and handed him his present. "Oh, it's you three, um, thanks for the present, obviously from Waldenbooks." Giovanni said, noticing the box said Waldenbooks on the side. "It cost us just fifty cents to have it gift boxed." James told him. "Well thanks anyway, I'm sure I'll read whatever crappy book you got me. The last time I read a book, was when this cable guy fell onto the main satellite and the cable system went down." Giovanni told them, and set it down with the other gifts.

Ash took a shower, brushed his teeth, dried his body, put on his P-jays, said his prayers, and went to sleep. Ash woke up in the morning, to have a strange feeling, like he woke up with the feeling before. He walked out of his room to see Brock. "Hay Ash, it's your birthday again." Brock told him. "What, what do you mean?" Ash asked confused. "I mean, it's your seventeenth birthday. And, that means just two and a half more months until Ganene's birthday." Brock told him. 'Oh my god…my wish came true, it's gonna be my birthday for the rest of my life.' Ash thought. He went downstairs where all of his friends and family were. "Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted. Ash opened all his presents, hung out with everyone, and ate his cake. This time his wish was to be endorsed by Nike.

"This party blows." James complained. "I don't care how much it blows, I don't care if it blows like the big bad wolf, you have to at least pretend to enjoy yourself." Jessie said, angry with James. "How can Giovanni's party be so boring, shouldn't there be bad guys here, like The Riddler, Darth Vader, or The Parker Brothers?" James asked. "Those are all make believe characters you idiot!" Meowth yelled at James.

Ash woke up to his seventeenth birthday once again. In the hall way stood Misty. "Come here Ash, you have to have your seventeen birthday kisses." Misty said. Ash walked over to her with his lips ready to kiss, when she moved out of the way, and Bryan was standing there. "Come on Ash, seventeen kisses to grow an inch." Bryan said, and tried to kiss Ash, but he pushed him out of the way. "I'm not gay Bryan!" Ash yelled. Ash went over the same birthday routine again.

It was time for Giovanni to open his presents. He was just about done now with all his gifts, with just one present left, it was Jessie, James, and Meowth's gift. He opened the Waldenbooks box. Then he held the book up. "It's the new Harry Potter book, sir." Jessie told him. "It's really magical, those two dudes that give two thumbs up to everything, give this book two wands up." Meowth told him. "I guess I could read it." Giovanni said. "Oh, and boss, you'll never guess who dies at the end, it's so-" James was then cut off by Jessie and Meowth placing their hands over his mouth. "Don't listen to him, he's just been sniffing the pages from the book, you know how those new book smells can make you say crazy things?" Jessie quickly said. Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

Ash celebrated four more birthdays, and now, he couldn't take them anymore. "Oh man, I'm so tired of everyone saying the same stuff to me, you got taller, you have more hair, and also I'm tired of just eating hot dogs and birthday cake." Ash complained in his room to Pikachu and Kasumi. "How can I end this stupid wish, I know, I'll wish it wasn't my birthday everyday today." Ash said smiling. "My dad is still lying anyways, he still wont come to my birthday, and he's had six chances this week."

Everyone was at the table, waiting for Ash to blow out the candles. 'I wish my birthday wasn't everyday anymore.' Ash wished silently and blew out the candles. Then he went to bed and woke up, not feeling the strange feeling anymore. Then everyone rushed through his door and shouted out "Happy birthday!" Ash closed his eyes and screamed, then he opened his eyes and everyone was gone. He ran downstairs to see Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Kasumi watching TV. "Guys guys, what day is it?" Ash asked them, kneeling on his knees. "It's the day after your birthday Ash." Misty responded. "All right, I'm so happy, I could kiss Bryan seventeen times!" Ash yelled, and went to Bryan's house. (It wasn't really Ash's birthday everyday, he was just dreaming it.)

Episode #2/26:Ash & Gary

Misty walked down to the kitchen, no one was there, it was just peace and quiet. She washed her hands in the sink, took a diet coke out of the fridge and headed over to the couch and sat down. Then she picked up the remote and flipped the station to Cathouse: The Series. Then she took out a note book and a pencil and started jotting down notes. Ash was secretly watching her and the TV from out side through the window. "Come on Mist, throw something away." Ash pleaded. Misty continued to jot down notes and nod her head. "I have to think of something." Ash told himself. Then a light bulb appeared over his head. Ash looked up and said "What the hell!" Then Ash spotted Brock on the rough with a fishing pole, the light bulb was attached to the fishing line. Ash raised an eye brow at Brock. "It's a long story." Brock said, then Ash went back to watching Misty. Misty sat her notes and her coke on a little table next to the couch. Then out of no where, Kasumi came running at full speed, she went under the table, accidentally hitting one of the table's legs, causing the table to fall, the diet coke spilled all over the piece of paper Misty was using for notes. "Kasumi! Look what you did, now my precious notes are ruined!" Misty yelled. Kasumi looked up at Misty, and started growing tears in her eyes. "That's ok Kasumi, it was an accident, but you don't need to run faster than both Jeff Gordon and Lance Armstrong combined." Then Misty walked over to the trash can next to the TV. She crumbled up the soaked piece of paper and threw it in the garbage. Then she looked down at the can, and noticed she could see the floor at the bottom. "What the…?" Misty said, wondering why she could see the floor. She lifted up the trash can, and noticed there was a hole in the bottom. And the soaked notes lay on the floor. Then Ash jumped through the open window and shouted "Ha! I punk'd you! I mean pranked you." Misty glared at Ash and yelled "Ash, how could you do that, now the floor is gonna be sticky, I'm grounding you, go to your room for the rest of the day and think about what you did!" Ash sadly walked off to his room and slammed the door shut. Then Misty turns to the camera and says "I was punk'd, I mean pranked."

Team Rocket walked along the side walk in White City, wondering what to do. "So, what should we do today?" Jessie asked. "How about we count my bottle caps." James suggested. "I don't want to bored my self to death." Meowth said. Then the three noticed a sign that said "Today only! Free Ice Skating lessons!" The three looked at each other, and then back at the sign. "Let's do it!" the three shouted in unison.

Ash lay on his bed, bored out of his mind. "I'm so bored!" Ash complained. Then Ash turned on his TV, where a poke'mon battle was being performed. "I'm bored of poke'mon." Ash complained. "It was cool for a few years, but now it's just lost it's touch. Then, one of the trainers called out an electrode. "An electrode? That makes me wonder, how can you tell the sex of an electrode?" Ash asked him self. "I know, I'll go to the White City Laboratory and find out." Then Ash made a rope from his clothes, and climbed out his window. "I have to put my clothes on fast before anybody sees me!" Ash said, and quickly put on his clothes.

I'm gonna skip the part about Team Rocket and learning how to skate, mainly because I don't get much time to write, and this is kind of a waste of time. don't worry, they will have bigger parts in the future Team Rocket lovers. I'm sort of trying to rush this series, but, you wont even notice it

Brock walked over to Bryan's house to offer him something. He rang the doorbell and Bryan answered. "What do you want Indian?" Bryan asked. "I'm not an Indian, my name isn't Indian, and shut up you stupid white boy!" Brock said to him. "Ok ok, let's stop this fighting between races, because, I had a dream…" Bryan started. "Ok, whatever, I was wondering, we had a spare garbage can, and I see that you don't have one." Brock said, looking into his house to see the floor littered with trash. "You're pretty white trash." Brock said. "Hay, no race discrimination. And, I do have a garbage can, it's just not visible because there's a pile of trash on it." Bryan said, pointing to a pile of trash in the corner. "Why not take the trash out?" Brock asked. "I can't because I called the garbage man a smelly jerk, so he wont pick up my garbage anymore, and he said I have to drive down to the dump to get rid of my trash." Bryan explained. "But, I'll take the trash can anyways." Bryan said. Then Brock handed him the garbage can with the hole in the bottom. Then Bryan opened his outside storage closet and threw the can in with the rest of the junk. "Wow, you have a lot of junk in there, maybe you should clean it out." Brock suggested. "That's a great idea Brock, you and that hot friend of yours can help me clean out this junk." Bryan said excitedly. "Sorry, but Ash is grounded." Brock told him. "I was taking about the girl." Bryan explained.

Ash walked into White City's laboratory, it was very big. "Wow, this place is gigantic, spectacular, humongous, drastically designed!" Ash said, stunned by how big the place was, and stunned by all the buttons. Then a scientist walked up to Ash and said "Why thank you for advertising our laboratory, using loaded words, here have a sticker that says "White City Lab Is Awesomely Exciting!" "Um, thanks." Ash thanked him, and put the sticker on his shirt. Then Ash looked back at all the buttons. "I feel like Dexter's sister Dee-Dee." Ash said. "I don't have a sister." Ash's poke dex said. "Unless your talking about the poke dex from the Hoen series, which was voiced by Rachael Lillis." Dexter continued. "No, not you, Dexter, from Cartoon Network." Ash explained to his computer friend. "Hay, remember that one time when I said 'if lost or stolen, I can not be replaced.'?" Dexter asked Ash and then started laughing. "Yeah, that was pretty funny." Ash said, remembering the older, more funnier parts of his poke'mon journey. "Hay Ash!" someone yelled to him. Ash turned around to see who was yelling at him. "Gary?" Ash asked surprised.

"Ok guys, it's time to clean out this closet, I don't want to see a single junk in there, now let's get moving." Bryan said, wearing a blue army uniform. "Why are you so obsessed with blue?" Misty asked him. "I'm not obsessed with blue, my favorite color is black, but there's a store that sells all blue clothing half off." Bryan explained, then graved a shovel and used it to shovel his junk.

"Hay Ash, what are you doing here?" Gary asked him. "I'm here to find out the sex of an electrode, what about you?" Ash replied. "I'm working here." Gary told him. "I guess your busy, so." Ash said, then Gary said "No, not at all, just about to take a lunch break." "That's cool, do you want to hang out?" Ash asked. Gary nodded his head and the two headed off to find a Burger King.

The demonstrator had enough of the lousy learning job Team Rocket was doing with their ice skating. He stormed off with his face pumped with blood. "What's his problem?" Jessie asked. "I'll tell you why…" Meowth said, then got dressed in a fancy suite. Then some music started to play, and Jessie and James also got dressed up to prepare to sing.

MEOWTH SOLO)  
WE'RE THE BEST AT BEING THE WORST  
WE'RE STATISTICALLY NUMBER ONE

(JAMES SOLO)  
YEAH, A HUNDRED PERCENT

(JESSE SOLO)  
INCOMPETENT

(MEOWTH SOLO)  
HEY - THAT'S NEVER BEEN DONE!  
WE'RE VERY GOOD AT BEING VERY BAD  
IT'S OUR RATE OF SUCCESS  
THAT'S SADLY BEEN WEAK

(JESSE SOLO)  
WE'LL JUST HAVE TO ACCEPT

(JAMES SOLO)  
WE'RE COMPLETELY INEPT!

(MEOWTH SOLO)  
BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES US SO UNIQUE

(JAMES SOLO)  
WE'RE THE HINDENBURGS OF CRIME

(JESSE SOLO)  
WE CRASH AND BURN EACH AND EVERY TIME

(JAMES SOLO)  
MASTERS OF DISASTER

(JESSE SOLO)  
NO ONE SCREWS UP FASTER

(JESSE & JAMES)  
HEY! AT FAILURE, WE SHINE!  
WE'RE AN IMPERFECT TEN!

(JESSE, JAMES & MEOWTH)  
TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN

(JESSE & JAMES)  
SO I GUESS WE'RE JUST CURSED

(MEOWTH SOLO)  
AND YOUSE HEARD IT HERE FIRST

(JESSE, JAMES & MEOWTH)  
WE'RE THE BEST AT BEING THE WORST!

(JAMES SOLO)  
WHO'D GUESS WE'D GET SO FAR  
BY BEING COMPLETELY SUB-PAR

(JESSE)  
AS LOSERS WE'VE RAISED THE BAR

(JESSE AND JAMES)  
NOW WE'RE SUPERSTARS!

(MEOWTH SOLO)  
LA, LA, DEE, DAH

(JESSE, JAMES & MEOWTH)  
WE'RE THE BEST AT BEING THE WORST

(JESSE)  
AT COMING IN LAST WE'RE ALWAYS THE FIRST

(JAMES SOLO)  
OUR FLAWS ARE TOP DRAWER

(MEOWTH SOLO)  
WE DEFINE MURPHY'S LAW!

(JESSE, JAMES & MEOWTH)  
WE'RE THE BEST AT BEING THE WORST  
WE'RE TOTALLY IMMERSED  
AND INCREDIBLY WELL-VERSED  
WE'RE THE BEST AT BEING THE WORST

"Well that was fun, let's get back to skating." Jessie said and started to fall on the rink.

Bryan, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Kasumi, and Raichu all continued to clear out all the junk. "Man I'm tired, can we take a break?" Misty asked. "That's sexist!" Bryan yelled to Misty. "Ok…" Misty started "Woman I'm tired, can we take a break?" Bryan thought about it and said "Sure." Brock and Raichu however, continued to clean. Brock found something that had a sheet over the top of it, he took the sheet off to reveal a large wooden box. "Whoa! Check out this box guys." Brock said, then the rest of the group entered the closet and eyed the box. "What's in this box Bryan?" Brock asked. "I don't know, it was there when I moved in, I always thought it was a giant candy bar, I never ate it because I didn't have the time." Bryan explained. "Well, let's open it and see what's inside." Brock suggested. Bryan graved the shovel and smashed it against the box. "Bryan! What are you doing? It doesn't have a lock on it." Brock told him. "Oh, yeah, lock…" Bryan trailed off. Brock opened the top of the box…he, along with Bryan, Misty, Pikachu, Kasumi, and Raichu were all stunned to see, a skeleton. They all screamed and ran out of the closet and into the street. Bryan was hit by a large garbage truck. "Take that!" the garbage man yelled at him, and then started laughing, seeing that Bryan was moaning.

After eating at Burger King, Ash decided to take Gary over to his house. Ash took out his house keys and unlocked his door. He lead Gary in to the house and into the living room. In the living room he saw Brock, Bryan, Misty, and the poke'mon all curled up together on the couch. "What happened to you guys?" Ash asked grinning. "Did you see a ghost?" All of the couch sitters looked up at Ash terrified. "Sort of…" Brock replied. "Well, any hoo, I ran into Gary at a lab, and though I'd show him the house. "Gary huh?" Bryan said. "That's a pretty queer name, just like that purple sweater your wearing." Bryan continued. "I'm not queer, you're the one whose queer." Gary angrily said back. "Ok guys, stop fighting, it's only natural you two should get along with each other, because everyone that meets you guys for the first time usually have a fight with you." Ash explained. "Ash, I'm bored of this house, let's go out and have some fun, without these losers." Gary insisted. As Ash and Gary began to head out, Gary said "See you Mist…er." and then they left. "Err, I hate that Gary so much." Misty said gritting her teeth. "You're starting to sound like Ash." Brock teased. "Let's just find out what we're gonna do about that body." Misty said, and everyone shuttered once again.

Ash and Gary went out for their search of fun. They had become good friends since they were friends, then enemies. The two both went to Six Flags, where Gary threw up when one of the coasters went upside down, then the vomit fell on Bryan's rival Jason and his gang called The Scooter Squad. Then the two both went to see Fantastic Four, then they went to see Chris Rock make jokes, he said the F word a lot, yet he didn't say it in The Longest Yard. Then the two went to the ice rink, where they ran into Team Rocket. They both teased the loser team, and tripped them on the ice, they were having a wonderful day, and night.

Brock, Bryan, Misty, Pikachu, Raichu, and Kasumi all sat in Bryan's living room, thinking about the mummy in the closet. "I wonder if she was a girl?' Brock wondered aloud. Misty rolled her eyes at Brock's curiosity. "Come on guys, think of something, we cant tell the cops, they might think we did it." Misty pointed out. "I don't think so, he…or she died well before we were alive." Raichu stated. Kasumi jumped on to Misty's lap, and she started stroking it's head. "Aw, my cute little Kasumi wants attention." Misty said in baby talk. "You know, that's not the original Kasumi." Bryan started. "When you picked up the new born pikachu in the poke center, it never regained it's ability to feed from it's mother. Causing it to die, and then you picked out another one." Misty looked at Bryan and said "Thanks for pointing out something we already know." Misty said sarcastically. "Could you guys imagine Ash's mom having sex?" Brock asked curiously. "Brock! Would you stop thinking about girls!" Misty yelled at her perverted friend. Bryan meanwhile was playing in all the garbage that lay on his living room floor. "Bryan, how could you call your garbage man a smelly jerk, you wouldn't have all this filf if you didn't do that." Misty asked. "He's your garbage man too." Bryan pointed out. "I've got it!" Brock yelled, causing everybody to look at him. "Oh yeah, and also Ganene called her garbage man a jerk too." Brock mentioned.

The scene shows a peaceful ice skating rink. Then, the peace is broken as Jessie, James, and Meowth come screaming while also running out of the rink, being chased by their instructor, who was waving an ice skate. "And stay out you best worst losers!" the man yelled at them.

Ash and Gary continued to hang out with each other for the next three days. They both shared stories, stories, and ice cream. Ash had a new best bud. It was dark, and the two friends both sat on the top of a hill, watching the beautiful night sky. "Ash, I have something to tell you…" Gary trailed off. "What is it Gare?" Ash asked him. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." Ash looked at Gary surprised and asked "Why, is there someone else in your life besides me?" Gary looked towards the stars and replied "No, but I've been skipping work just to hang out with you, and if I continue to do so, I'll get fired, so we cant see each other anymore." Ash didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement. Then the two both watched the stars.

The next day, everyone but Ash were waiting patiently for something. Misty had missed Ash over the days he spent with Gary. All of them were looking through Bryan's window. Then they saw what they were waiting for. The garbage man came by and actually picked up Bryan's garbage. And then it drove off to Ash's house. "All right, our plan worked!" Brock shouted, "I mean, my plan worked." he corrected. Here's what happened to get the garbage man to pick up Bryan's trash. Brock had the idea to scare the smelly jerk into picking it up. They went to his house for the plan. When the garbage man fell asleep, Bryan entered his bedroom, wearing nothing but black, while holding the skeleton in front of him, and talking in a scary and evil voice. He told the garbage man that he would suffer a great curse, to be a garbage man forever if he did not pick up the trash. And, apparently it worked. "You know, we could have just placed the body in our dumpster." Brock realized. "Ew, hell no, I don't want that filthy thing in my trash bin." Misty said, grossed out. "And, if Bryan was willing to play with the dead, why didn't he just drop the body off at the dump himself?" Misty asked looking at the two boys. "I'm lazy, and the garbage man's house is closer than the dump's." Bryan explained.

Episode #3/27: The Babysitter's Troub(le)

It was a lazy Thursday afternoon, for Ash, as he lay on the couch watching Jerry Springer. Because, he didn't have a job, along with his room mates, they didn't need jobs because of Ash getting checks in the mail every week for his service as a poke'mon trainer over the years. Ash then sat up on the couch and took out a piece of paper and pencil to prepare and copy down Jerry's final thought, when the phone rang. "Oh damn it! I have to copy this down!" Ash complained. "Hey Pikachu! Come here." Ash yelled to his poke'mon. Pikachu rolled his eyes, knowing Ash said "Hey Pikachu!" because of the game called Hey You Pikachu. Then the mouse ran up to her master. "Pikachu, I need you to copy down the final thought." Ash told her, handed her the materials, and answered the still ringing phone. "Hello." "Oh, hello Ash, I need to ask you for a favor." the voice on the other line greeted, sounding like Professor Oak's. "What do you need Professor?" Ash asked. "I need you to baby-sit my niece's children while she's out on vacation or something, she didn't really say what she was gonna be doing." Oak explained. "Why can't you watch them?" Ash asked the elder man. "Well, I'm going to be at a conference, and, she lives in White City, so your closer, I'll pay you two dollars to watch them for about eight hours." Oak continued to explain. "Well, all right, I'll do it." Ash agreed. "Ok thanks." Oak said, and then hung up the phone. Ash walked back to the couch when… "Oh crap!" Ash shouted. "He didn't tell me where she lives!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked along the side walk of downtown White City, thinking of schemes. "You know, it's been a while since we went after Pikachu." Meowth realized. "Everyone's sick of that plot." Jessie told him. "It's also been a while since I've gotten a new bottle cap for my collection, I just need two more and my collection is complete." James said. "Dats stupid!" Meowth told him. "You are the one whose stupid!" James fought back. "If I'm so stupid, then why can me, a poke'mon, talk better than you." Meowth stated. "Why you!" James yelled and was about to strangle his feline friend, when a phone booth near by began to ring. The three looked towards the phone, and headed over to it. Jessie was about to step inside the booth when James took a hold of her arm and said "No Jessie don't! I saw Phone Booth, the same thing might happen to you." James warned her. "James, I'm not gonna be threatened by some sniper somewhere, he only stalks people with bad pasts, and I don't have one." Jessie said. James and Meowth looked at each other worriedly. Then the boss came on to the phone as Jessie answered. She talked with him and then hung the phone up. "The boss wants us to look after a ware house he's using here in White City." Jessie explained. The three were about to head over to the ware house when a shot was fired at the phone booth, and then they took off running.

Ash, Brock, and Misty were seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "So…this is nice…" Brock soon said, trying to create conversation. "Yep…nice…" Misty said next. Ash finished his breakfast and threw his plate away. "Ash! What are you doing! That's not a paper plate!" Misty yelled at him, seeing he just threw a way a dinner plate. "Oh sorry about that." Ash apologized and took the plate out of the garbage, and threw it in the sink. The impact of the sink caused the plate to break. Misty rolled her eyes. "Well guys, I'm gonna go baby-sit some kids for awhile." Ash said, put on his coat and graved his keys. "Baby-sit?" Misty asked. "Oh, did I not tell you about that? Well, Professor Oak's niece is out somewhere, and I have to watch her kids." Ash explained. "Why would you baby-sit?" Misty asked. "Besides me being an extremely generous man…" Ash started to explain. "Wow, you actually sound smart!" Misty said surprised. "Please don't interrupt me Miss Waterflower." Ash started "Now, as I was saying, I'm also baby-sitting, because I'm getting paid two dollars, and I saw the picture of his niece, and she is hot." Misty glared at Ash after his statement. "That's a good reason to baby-sit Ash." Brock complimented him. Then Ash winked at him and made his way out the door.

Jessie, James, and Meowth stood in front of the warehouse they were to guard for the boss. "Well, this shouldn't be too hard." James said. "Yeah, it's not like it can get up and walk away." Meowth pointed out. "Let's just lean against the warehouse and get some sleep." Jessie suggested. And the three did just that.

Brock and Misty sat on the couch watching Ellen Degeneris, when Brock shouted out "Yes!" Misty raised an eyebrow at him as he graved his car keys. "I have a date tonight." Brock alerted her. "Oh, good for you." Misty congratulated him. "Yep, and it's all because you weren't there when I met her, other wise you would have pulled my ear." Brock said. "Hay, I'm just looking out for you." Misty told him. "Geez, thanks MOM." Brock sarcastically said and headed out the door, a few seconds later, he stuck his head out the door and said "Oh, I almost forgot, you have to baby-sit my date's children." and then he left, leaving Misty stunned and upset.

Ash followed the directions to the house where his baby-sitting duties would take place, which was written on his hand. "Well, we made it Pikachu, now, could you please lick the ink of my hand." Ash asked Pikachu, and she did so as ordered. Ash rang the door bell, and was greeted by two teenagers, one a boy, and the other a girl. "Woah-woah-woah!" Ash quickly said. "I didn't know I was gonna be sitting people that had hair down there, I thought I would be sitting people that wanted their boo boo's kissed." Ash thought out loud. "Well, we don't really need any attention, we just need you to pay our cell phone bills." the boy explained. They welcomed him into the house and introduced themselves. "I'm Steve." the boy said. "And I'm Christine." the girl said. "It's nice to meet you Steve and Christine, now where's the bathroom, I have to take a piss." Ash said, crossing his legs. They pointed him in the direction and he took off.

Soon, Misty had a handful of kids in her house. "Oh boy, I'm so not ready to have kids, I'm only eighteen years old." Misty panicked, looking at the three little kids she would have to sit. "Bit deal, most of my sisters were having kids when they were fifteen." Bryan bragged walking into the house. "Bryan get lost, I don't need you to help me!" Misty angrily told him. "But, you cant do this alone, you need a man." Bryan tried to tell her. "I don't need you, I can do this all by myself." Misty said feeling confident. "Oh really…" Bryan said, pointing at the kids. One of them were in the fridge, throwing beer bottles on the floor. Another kid was throwing knives at the broken bottles. And the third kid, the only girl, was watching Jerry Springer. Misty rushed over to the TV and shut it off. "These kids are crazy!" Misty yelled. "Ok, fine, you can help me." Misty welcomed Bryan to the baby-sitter's club. "These kids remind me of me and my brothers when we were their age." Bryan said, with a smile on his face.

Ash stood, watching the two teens he was sitting. "So, is he as good as me?" Steve asked his sister. "Honestly…no, he's nothing like you, and that's why I'm gonna dump him." Christine told her brother. "Wow, you would do that for your brother?" Steve asked her. "Of course, your sweet and kind, and really hot." Christine explained. Ash raised an eyebrow at the conversation he was listening to. "Did she just say he was kind?" Ash asked Pikachu. Piakchu nodded yes with a "Pika…" Then, the two began to make out. Ash's mouth dropped down further that the genie in Aladdin. "Oh my god, that is making me horny." Ash said, feeling horny, and then he rushed to the bathroom. "Where's a pie when you need one!" Ash asked a loud.

"Ok kids, what's your names?" Misty asked the kids. "My name is Allan." one of the boys said. "My name is Brent." another boy said. "And my name is Milly, ha ha." the solo girl said. "Well, what do you kids want to do?" Misty asked the tied up kids. "We want to blow stuff up, like in the movies." Allan told her. "Well, I'm afraid this isn't a movie, but, I think it's been proved that real life violence is caused by movie violence." Misty said worriedly. "Oh Misty, that has not been proved." Bryan argued. "Now, who wants to jump through a closed window?" Bryan asked, and the three kids raised their hands.

After finishing his business in the bathroom, Ash walked back into the living room. "Cakes are just not the same thing." Ash said sadly. Steve and Christine looked at Ash as he entered the room. "We have something to tell you Ash…" Christine said. "What is it?" Ash asked excitedly. "Me and Steven, have, gotten back together, isn't that wonderful?" she explained. "What do you mean, back together? Like…I don't know what to say." Ash said confused. "Well, we decided to break up because it was wrong, according to our parents, so we dated other family members, but our cousins didn't work well with us, so were getting back together." Steve explained further. "Uh-ha…" Ash said, not really sure of what to say. "You should try it, incest is the best." Christine told him. "I think I'll pass, but thanks." Ash thanked her, and then shuttered.

"These kids are out of control." Misty complained, tired from chasing them around. "Well, if that kid hadn't offered me a piece of gum to cut the rope, we wouldn't be in this mess." Bryan said, angry with her. "What can we do to calm them down?" Misty asked. "I have an idea, it's crazy, but it just might explode." Bryan told her. The scene shifts to the backyard, where Misty and the three kids, including Kasumi and Raichu stood, watching Bryan. Bryan held up some rockets, and was dangling them over a rocket launcher. "Yay!" the kids cheered. "Let's get ready to blow stuff up!" Bryan said in Michael Buffer's voice. "Bryan, I don't think this is a good idea." Misty said, unsure about the situation. "Don't' worry Misty, I've attached cameras to each rocket, as well as some dynamite…C-4 to be exact, that way we could see the explosion on our television. "What are you gonna blow up?" Misty asked. "Disneyland, no wait Lego land." the kids hoped. "No, these rockets are trained to go after one type of building, and one type of building only, the type of building is a-" Bryan explained, and then is cut out by the scene changing…

Jessie, James, and Meowth slowly open their eyes, as they hear the sound of something falling from the sky. "Do youse guys hear dat?" Meowth asked, feeling afraid. "It sounds like God is whistling." Jessie suggested. "Maybe a hot girl just entered Heaven and he's showing his like for her…" James continued the suggestion of the noise. Then they saw that something was headed right for the warehouse, that something slammed into the warehouse and blew it up…causing team rocket to be sent high into the air. "Well dat's just great!" Meowth complained. "Well, now we'll get to see the girl God was whistling at…" James mentioned. "We're blasting off to Heaven again!"

The two teens continued to kiss and say words of love to one another as Ash sitted them. Then, Ash saw a red car pull up in the drive way, he went to open the door, knowing it might be the teen's mother. "Hello, you must be Ash, I can't thank you enough for watching over my kids." the mother thanked him. "Um, it was no problem, but, they pretty much watched each other." Ash told her. "My name is Lindsay by the way." the mother told him. "As in Lindsay Lohan?" Ash asked. "Yes!" Lindsay shouted. "And as promised, here's your two dollars." Lindsay handed him the money in the form of a check. "Thanks, I'll go get this cashed in and head to the dollar store." Ash said taking the check. 'Hay, I know what I could do, I could write over this, and put down one million dollars like that kid did in Blank Check. And I can tell people my boss's name is Del…' Ash thought while smiling. "Um, so, your kids sure do get along really well…" Ash told Lindsay nervously. "I know, usually brothers and sisters like to fight, but not these two, the only thing they fight about, is what movie they want to see together." Ash raised an eyebrow at Lindsay and headed home. "Well, anyways, I have to be going, I'm gonna go bye a pie with my one million dollars."

"What a day it's been!" Misty cried out. Then Brock entered the house. "Hay guys, did you have fun?" Brock asked the two. "As if, they were horrible kids." Misty complained. "That's because you're a horrible mother." Brock teased. Misty growled at him angrily. "But, my date wasn't as hot as Ganene." Brock said sadly and then headed up stairs to take a shower. "Wait a minute…if Brock's date is over, then why are the kids still here?" Misty asked. Then Misty heard the sound of a car pull up. "That must be Brock's date right now." Misty said, and headed towards the door. "Strange things always happen around here, so his date might end up being a dude." Bryan said seriously. "Brock's not gay." Misty told him. Misty opened the door and the woman approached. "Hi, is Brock here?" the woman asked. "Well, he's in the shower." Misty told her. "Oh, well, I just came by to pick up my kids." the woman said. "Oh, I'll go get them." Misty said and fetched the kids. "Thanks for baby-sitting them." the woman thanked her. "Instead of saying no problem, I'm gonna say a lot of problems." Misty joked. "Well, thanks anyways." the woman said again. "Oh, and here's two dollars." the woman handed Misty the money in the form of a check. "My name is Lindsay by the way." the woman introduced herself. "My name's Misty." Misty told her. "Nice to meet you, gotta go." Lindsay said, then she placed her children in her red car and drove off. "See, there was nothing weird about his date." Misty assured Bryan. "I guess, but there's just something we're not seeing…something has to be weird about his date, hmm…" …

Episode #4/28:Brock's Scary Tale: Night In Werewolf Woods

(This episode will not be done, do to technical difficulties, how ever it may be done in a future fan fic series called "Poke'Bumps")

Episode #5/29: Fortunes

Ash, Misty, Brock, Bryan, and the three poke'mon all were squeezed together on the couch, watching Fear Factor. "Oh my god, I could eat twice as many testicles." Brock bragged. "That's because your gay!" Bryan teased him. "I am not gay, I hit on women all the time!" Brock protested. "That's to hide your gay feelings." Bryan pointed out. "Whatever!" Brock yelled. "Hay guys, do you want to go to the mall, that way no one argues who can transfer roaches from one place to another the fastest using just their mouths." Ash suggested. "Ok." everyone immediately said.

"Ash, we should have taken the car…" Misty whined as she and Ash walked along the sidewalk to the mall. Then Brock and Bryan zoomed by in Brock's car. "You have a car Misty…" Ash notified her. "I know, but, I want to hang out with you, and you don't want to take the car." Misty explained. "How sweet…" Ash started. "Um, anyways, no, we need exercise." Ash told her. "Ash, we walked for seven years on our poke'mon journey." Misty countered. "Who says were still not on our poke'mon journey?" Ash asked bitterly.

"Excuse me youngins, how about you get your fortunes told…" a creepy voice called after Ash and Misty. They both looked at where the voice was coming from. It was a very old lady, dressed in fortune teller clothing. "I don't know, how much does it cost?" Ash asked the old woman. "Nothing, it's one hundred percent free." she explained. "Can we Ash can we?" Misty asked her friend. "I guess so…" Ash agreed, and they were lead into a tent that had been setup. She had told Misty to wait outside while Ash gets his fortune told. The lady prepared to tell Ash his fortune, she used a koodie catcher to look for his fortune. After she followed through with the koodie catcher rituals, she turned her attention to Ash. "Death will come to you…" Ash starred wide eyed, and nervously at the lady. "D-d-death?" Ash asked nervously. "Yep, Death, please give him my regards when you see him…" the fortune teller told him, and then laughed an evil laugh. Now it was time for Misty to get her fortune told. "You will suffer a most embarrassing moment…" she told Misty. "Thanks, but I don't embarrass easily, it's gonna take something big to get me embarrassed." Misty told the fortune teller. "I would stay covered up for as long as I can…" the fortune teller said as Misty exited the tent. "…Sure, whatever…" Misty said and left.

Brock parked the car, and he and Bryan retrieved from the car and headed to the mall. "I don't think it was a good idea to leave the love friends together." Bryan told Brock as they walked. "Eh, they'll be ok, and you think they like each other too?" Brock asked him. "No, but I know Ash, and I know guys, and Ash is a guy, which means he probably finds Misty attractive, which means he might rape her." Bryan explained. "Keep your voice down!" Brock yelled while covering Bryan's mouth with his hand. "Even if Ash tried to force Misty into sleeping with him, she would just gradually except. So shut up!" Brock explained with his hand still over Bryan's mouth. The two had finally reached the mall, and walked through the door. Just as they did so, cheering, loud bangs, and confetti fell from the ceiling. "Congratulations you two, you are the one millionth people to this mall this week!" A lady screamed at them. "And because so, you each will receive five hundred dollar gift cards for this mall." she told them. "All right!" Both Brock and Bryan shouted.

Ash and Misty walked home after getting their fortunes. "Misty, I'm so scared, I was told that death will come to me." Ash broke the silence. "Oh, Ash, it's not really gonna happen, she's not psychic." Misty said, trying to calm his nerves. "Misty, she's a professional." Ash told her. "…She uses a koodie catcher." Misty told him. "Yeah, but it's a special kind." Ash said next. Misty rolled her eyes and they continued walking back to the house, forgetting all about the mall.

"I can't believe our good fortunes to get this money!" Brock shouted excitedly. "I know! I know!" Bryan said happily. "If only Ganene were here to celebrate with me…" Brock said sadly. "Oh give it a rest!" Bryan yelled at him. "She's not here and that's her fault, I say we go spend our money like crazy, that oughta show her!" Brock looked at Bryan and nodded "Your right! Let's go!" and they went on a shopping spree.

Jessie, James, and of course Meowth walked the sidewalks of White City once again. "Everyone's plotting crime except us." James complained. "Yeah, just look at that old lady, posing as a fortune teller, that could be us." Jessie said, pointing at the old woman. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help over hear your conversation, how about I tell you your fortunes." the old woman suggested. "I guess it couldn't hurt…" Jessie said. Jessie entered the tent first. She was told that "I see your hair…" And James was told "I see little kids…" They left afterwards, feeling like the fortunes they just received wasted their time.

Brock and Bryan both went shopping happy, they visited all the stores they liked. Electronic stores, gaming stores, Spencer's, book stores, though not for books, for magazines. They were having a damn good time, and since they're the only ones having a good damn time in this story, we'll move on to everyone else, because they're not having a good time. Then Bryan walks up to the camera and says "Now wait just a minute, before you leave us, I want to get a bag filled with glue bottles." Bryan said and bought all the glue he could buy. "Are you a teacher?" the man at the counter asked Bryan, because he had bought so many glue bottles. "Um…yeah…" Bryan answered, moving his eyes from side to side.

Ash and Misty had just got home. Ash was talking about stupid immature topics as they walked home. When the two got in the house, Misty told him "Ash, you don't think about the normal things teens think about." Ash looked at her and said "Yes I do, I think about food, videogames, reality television, girl on girl action, and I think about…our mail man coming to kill us!" Ash finished seeing that their mail man was looking at them through the window, holding up a large knife. Misty went to answer the door. "Um, you ordered this knife?" the mail man asked. "Um, no, you want our next door neighbor, Bryan." Misty pointed him in the direction and shut the door.

Ash was terrified of death coming, he was curled up on the floor, shaking. "Ash, would you just relax?" Misty told him. "How can I relax, I'm gonna die soon, and I never got to do some things." Ash said afraid. "Like what?" Misty asked. "Well…I've never had a job." Misty raised an eyebrow "Ash, you don't need a job, you get checks for nothing." Misty told him. "I've also never had a girlfriend, been to a funeral, or played Poke'mon Yellow." Ash continued. "And, I've also never lost my virginity." Misty looked at him and said "Well, if this was your last day, as the fortune teller said, then, why aren't you trying to accomplish these things?" Misty asked, wanting to do the last thing Ash wanted to do with him. "You're right Mist, but if I don't do those things, I'm thinking maybe I'll die after I do those tings. So I'm gonna do all those things when I'm thirty or something, I don't want to die this early." Ash explained. "Oh, ok…" Misty said sadly, knowing now she wouldn't be able to do that thing she wanted to do with him. "Well, I figure if I just stay in this house, nothing embarrassing could happen to me." Misty said "Well, that makes sense, unless you accidentally walked out here naked." Ash teased. "I wouldn't do that, that's stupid!" Misty argued. "No one's gonna see me in the nude unless it's my lover." Ash got a little hard at what Misty had just said. Then he gulped "Um, I have to go to my room to jack…up the radio, yeah radio." Ash said, and then rushed to his room and slammed the door shut. "Um, I need to do the same…" Misty said, and did do the same.

"I'm fearing for my hair James, you heard what the old hag said." Jessie said afraid for her hair. "Oh Jessie, those fortunes are too overrated." James calmed her, and then a stampede of little kids rushed over to him. "Um, hello their kids" James said nervously, remembering that his fortune delt with kids. "Hi James, we love you!" all the kids shouted in unison. "Oh, hello." James said back. Soon, he and all the kids were playing together. "Well, what do you know, kids love James." Jessie said surprised. "It's not too surprising, because James is basically a kid himself." Meowth said, not surprised.

Ash continued to fear death, after he jacked up the stereo of course. He decided to write a will, since his time was soon over. In the will it said Pikachu would get to keep his coupons for ketchup bottles, and also she would keep his room. Brock would get the rights to all the girls that liked him. Misty was allowed anything she wanted, and he also left a note to his friends in the will. Here's what it said: "Brock…you've been like a father to me, I've never had a father there for me, but you became him. Thank you so much for your support for the years. I couldn't have done it without you. Pikachu, without you, I would be in school, thank you for getting me out of that hell hole. I would have never met my friends and became a poke'mon master if it wasn't for you. And Misty…Misty, Misty-Misty-Misty, what can I say about you? You are the most beautiful and kind, as well as smart, loving girl I have ever met. And because of all those qualities, it's not wonder I'm in-" the note is cut off as Misty enters the room. "Misty, don't sneak up on me like that!" Ash yelled. "Sorry Ash, what are you doing?" she asked him. "I'm writing my will." he said. "Well, when I jacked up the radio, I realized that listening to songs on the radio isn't as good as seeing the songs performed in concert." Misty said, and then licked her lips, hinting to Ash. Drool started to fall from his mouth, and then he went over to his bed where Misty was sitting. He leaned down to her for a kiss, when suddenly the doorbell rang. The two both jumped up, startled by the noise. They both rushed down to answer the door. Ash opened it up and a man was standing there. "Hi, my name is Death, Death Kill." the man said. Ash screamed extremely loud. "Um, it's not that exciting, well anyways, here's your certificate of appreciation for becoming a Poke'mon Master." Death said, and handed him the certificate. "Oh, thanks…" Ash said, and took the piece of paper. He sighed, along with Misty.

"See Jessie, there was nothing to worry about." James told Jessie as they walked towards their balloon. "Easy for you to say, your fortune has already happened, mine hasn't, and I wont be calm until it does." Jessie said. "Oh Jessie, just come off it." James told her. Then a female jogger came jogging up to them and looked at Jessie, "Hay, nice hair style." the girl said and smiled, then she jogged ahead. "Well, what do you know, all ya got was a compliment, and you were worried." Meowth said. "All right!" Jessie shouted happily. The three continued to walk towards their balloon when they heard something behind them. "I have to get home, Happy Days is on!" Bryan shouted, carrying loads of shopping bags. He was running in their direction, as he caught up with them, he tripped over a rock and fell, his bags flying everywhere. One bag flew by Jessie, and a glue bottle (open) hit Jessie in the head, and the glue spilled all over her hair. Bryan collected his bags and continued running. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Jessie shouted.

The next day, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Bryan were seated on the couch watching The Apprentice. "We interrupt this program to bring you really sexy footage!" Donald Trump said. Then, they showed a hall way, the hall way disappeared as it entered the bathroom, and zoomed in to the bathroom where the back side of a girl is shown taking a shower. "Oh my god! That's me!" Misty shouted, turning pink, and then red. "Bryan Anderson from White City is to thank for that wonderful footage, tune into NBC News at 10PM for more footage." Donald Trump said, and then he said "You're fired!" Misty turned her attention from the TV, to Bryan, who was running out the door, Misty was

soon on his ass, leaving Ash and Brock both drooling from the earlier scene

Episode #6/30: Show Me The Skin!

After the incident on NBC, Misty was now very famous in White City to boys and lesbians. She was the talk of the week at school, work, Great Clips, and pretty much anywhere in the city. Misty, however, was not enjoying one moment of it. She was being exposed and she had the right to be angry, and embarrassed. She wanted to get back at Bryan, but had decided not to. She walked through the White City Mall, feeling nervous as many eyes gazed at her. She had stopped to get some coffee, and then sat at the center table of the food court. It wasn't long until she was approached by four young men, who were either smiling, laughing, or pointing at Misty. "What do you horny little teens want!" Misty yelled at them. "We were wondering if we could see the front view, we're kind of getting tired of seeing the back." one of the boys told her, making Misty angry. "I'm sorry, I only show the whole picture to men, but, looking at your pants, you're still a little boy." Misty fired back. The other boys began to laugh at her joke, making the boy she made fun of angry, and a little misty-eyed. "Shut up! I know I may be a little smaller there than I'm suppose to but that's how I was born, I cant help it!" the boy cried and then ran out of the mall. His friends watched as he made his break. "Wow, I was just making a come back, I had no idea it was true." Misty said surprised.

"Stupid horny, self obsessed, perverted kids!" Misty grumbled as she walked home from the mall. "Stupid Bryan and his stupid pervertness!" Misty continued to grumble. She had reached the house, when she saw a line of guys next door, at Bryan's house. "What the?" Misty asked and decided to go see what was going on. She walked up to the front of the line where she saw Bryan, standing behind a table that had a bunch of video tapes on it. "Bryan! What in the hell are you up to now!" Misty asked angrily. "Oh, I'm selling copies of your big nude scene." Bryan explained. Misty's head exploded, first he filmed her in the shower, then he submitted it to NBC, and now he was selling the tapes to the people of White City. He was unbelievable, how could there be someone like him? Misty thought. She was stunned at the moment, not really being able to comprehend what was going on. Her train of thought was soon interrupted by a girl yelling out "Come on hurry up, I want the tape!" then Bryan shouted back "Hay lesbian! You have to be patient!" Misty decided to snap. What she said could not be read on fan you could never sleep again. So instead of reading that, go read a lemon fic, it's much more suitable than what was about to be read.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Kasumi all sit on their brown sofa watching mindless garbage on TV. "I heard this show got horrible reviews." Ash notified his friends suddenly. "Well, I gotta go try and find a job." Brock said next. "Don't you like living here?" Ash asked his friend. "Well, just because I'm getting a job doesn't mean I'm gonna move out. Maybe I want money to buy stuff. But, I'm getting a job so I can get money to afford my own place, because I don't want to live off a kid that's five years younger than me." Brock explained. And then he left. "I'm so mad at Bryan right now!" Misty shouted soon after. "Because he saw you naked?" Ash asked. "That's part of it, but it was aired on national TV where fourteen or so million viewers tune in to watch the show, and now Bryan's selling copies next door." Misty explained. "He is!" Ash asked excitedly. "Not anymore, he's sold out." Ash went from happy to sad after Misty's last statement. "So, I'm gonna get revenge and catch him nude on camera." Misty told Ash. "Well, good luck." Ash told her, and they shaked hands.

Jessie, James, and Meowth sat in a circle beside their balloon, thinking of their next plan. "What are we gonna do, it's so difficult to come up with new plans these days, we've done so much, and failed so much." Meowth pouted. "How about we charge people to view my bottle cap collection, and if they steal any of the caps, then they have to pay double." James suggested. "Stop tinkin about your damn bottle caps, dose are always stupid ideas!" Meowth angrily shouted. "Oh yeah, but when…I forget what I was gonna say, but you're stupid too." James said back. "Um, James, you also forgot to breathe." Meowth reminded him. James suddenly took a big breath of air after almost passing out. "This isn't over cat!" James yelled at him. "I have an idea, how about we take photos of nude people, and then sell them on line?" Jessie suggested. "All right." James and Meowth agreed.

Misty had gotten the inside of Bryan's bathing report from Raichu, so now Misty knew when to catch him. She was surprised to find out that he took three baths a day. One at 6AM, one at 1:30PM, and another at 12Am. It was currently one fifteen PM, so she got Brock's video camera and prepared herself. Raichu let her into the house. She was just out side of Bryan's bathroom door, with the video camera in hand. Misty heard the water running through the door, she decided to make her move, she quickly opened the door, and switched on the camera, but she was surprised to see that no one was in there, and the sink was running. Raichu walked up behind her and said "Oh, I forgot to say that Bryan takes is one thirty shower at a Motel6 usually. This made Misty murmur, she switched off the camera, turned off the sink, and stormed home.

Brock meanwhile was searching for a job, he quickly tired of that and went to get some coffee to help him stay awake. He got his coffee and said "They want a tip for the most expensive coffee in the world do they, when I could easily make this at home, I'll show them next time I come here." Brock mumbled to himself. He then noticed about seven guys sitting at a table, each of them were wearing a t-shirt that said "Watchers" on them. "Hay guys, are you some kind of club?" Brock asked them. The guy that appeared to be the leader replied "Yes." Brock the said "Are you the neighbor hood watch club?" and then Brock just started cracking up. "Neighbor…hood…watch…club." Brock managed to say in between laughs. When Brock finished, he took out his planner and wrote down the joke. "Man, I'm good." The "Watchers" glared at him, then the leader said "We do watch the neighbor hood, but we only watch certain things in the hood, including strip clubs, and rated X films." Brock stopped laughing after hearing they do watch the neighbor hood, and then looked at the guy. "Really! Can I join?" The guys looked at each other, then the leader looked back towards Brock. "Yeah, we'll let you in, on one condition, if you take a picture of Susan Sarandon nude, we'll let you in." Brock looked at the leader strangely and said "Susan Sarandon, she's not hot." Then the leader spoke up "No, no, not the actress, there's a girl down the street named Susan Sarandon, take a photo of her nude, and you're in." Brock shook hands with him and was off to get a camera.

Team Rocket meanwhile are being peeping toms while taking photos of nude beautiful people. "This was a great idea Jessie, not only are we gonna make money from this, but we also get to see beautiful nude people. I got to see a boobie, plus one." James said and blushed. Meowth and Jessie starred at James with their eyes half closed. Then Jessie said "Ooh, and I got to see a p-p." she finished sarcastically. "Now stop thinking about the opposite sex and get back to work." Jessie told him. "But, it's so hard, I like the way their body looks." James whined, and went back to work.

Ash and Bryan sat on the brown sofa watching Maximum Exposure. "So, Bryan, you make a lot of money from the tapes?" Ash asked him. "No, I had a sign out there that said $11.50, but I handed them the videos and they walked off without giving me money. I guess that's why you're suppose to take your customer's money before you give them the item they're buying." Bryan responded. "Well, I was wondering, would it be too much trouble if you were to get a copy for me?" Ash asked. Bryan replied "Sure, I'll have one for you by tomorrow night."

It was 11:48PM, Misty once again would attempt to catch Bryan naked. She put on her black out fit. Which consisted of a black bobble, hat, sun glasses, shirt, skirt, panty hose, and under garments. Her shoes how ever were bright red. "Damn! Twenty four pairs of shoes and not one black pair, except high heels, and I hate those kinds of shoes!" Misty complained. She snuck in to Bryan's house through the hole in the side of his house. "I wonder what he did that caused this hole?" Misty quietly asked herself. She made her way upstairs, to the bathroom. She heard the water running through the door, she decided to wait about five minutes before barging in. Afterwards, she turned the camera on and opened the door to see the water running in the bath tub, but Bryan was sitting on the toilet. "Hay Mist, I'm just waiting for the water to get warm, whatha doin?" Bryan asked casually. "I came here to try and film you nude." Misty explained. "Oh, ok, just take off your clothes, and we can have both of us together in one video, then I can submit it to HBO." Bryan gasped "Just think, we might be so good, we get our own series, what do you say?" Bryan asked her. Misty stormed out of the bathroom, failing her mission.

_The next night…_Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Kasumi sat on the sofa with the TV off. "Well guys, I'm going out to…" Brock started, and then finished "…get some coffee." Then Brock took his car keys and left the house. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready to see Bryan in the shower. But, his brother Dumbon came by to visit earlier, and I think he's still there, so I'm gonna have to wait till he leaves." Misty said and headed for her room. "Well, I'm waiting for Bryan to bring over a video for me to watch, it didn't gross much, but that's because it was a TV movie." Ash said, and then noticed Misty starring at him strangely. "Um, well, get out of here, go see skin." Ash said nervously. "But not the show, it sucks!" Ash said next.

Team Rocket finished their photo shoots, and now searched for a site to take them. But, no site would pay for the pictures, so they stole them. "Well, you can't win em all." Meowth said sadly. "Yep, you're right, as a guy once said, you win fifty, you loose fifty, it's what you do with the remaining sixty two, that determines whether you win your division, or watch the fall classic from home." James said, Jessie, and Meowth not having a clue of what he was talking about. "What da hell is dat suppose to mean!" Meowth asked furiously. "What do you tink!" James asked back. Meowth gritted his teeth and pounced on him. The three team rocket members were soon caught up in a huge fight.

Brock had a camera, and went over to where Susan lived. She lived in an apartment complex. "I never even saw Ganene naked, and I'm about to see a stranger naked." He looked up to Susan's window, where he soon saw Susan. She was pretty, and Brock thought she was pretty as well. He saw that she was now trying to take her shirt off. Brock prepared his camera. She was soon as naked as the day she was born, hopefully, and Brock was about to shoot her. When, suddenly he heard a voice call from behind him "Hay! What do you think your doing starring at my girlfriend!" Brock turned around to see her boyfriend, he was soon on the races as he was chased down the street.

Misty came down from her bed room ready to catch Bryan. "Bye Ash, I'm gonna go film Bryan nude." Misty said, and made her way out the door. "All right, now that she's gone, I can finally watch the video." Ash said excitedly, as held up the video Bryan dropped off earlier. Ash made some pop corn, graved his blankie and prepared to pop in the tape. "Ok, here we go…" Ash said, and then pushed the tape into the VCR, feeling nervous with each clicky sound the VCR made as the tape was inserted. The image on the television revealed static, for quite a while. "Come on! What is this, Static Shock!" Ash shouted, and soon realized that the tape was blank.

Misty was now right outside Bryan's house. She saw through the window that Bryan was making his way to the bathroom. "All right, it's time to put this plan into action." Misty said, and was soon lead into the house by Raichu. Misty tippy-toed up the stairs, until she was outside of his bathroom door once again. 'We have to stop meeting like this?' Misty joked in her head. She set the camera up, and was ready to knock the door down and catch Bryan on camera, wearing nothing, except water. Misty opened the door, turned on the cam, and said "Here's Misty!" She was incredibly stunned to see that it was not Bryan in the shower nude…it was his brother Dumbon… "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Dumbon yelled, covering himself. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Misty continued to stutter. "I-I-I, get out of here!" Dumbon yelled, making Misty run out of the house crying. She, Ash, and Brock were all crying at that very moment. Dumbon rapped himself in a towel, and went over to Bryan, who was behind the bathroom door and gave him a high five. Bryan exited the room and went down to lie on his turtle couch he had stolen from James. Then Raichu walked up to him and whispered in his hear "I killed Mufasa, nah, I'm just kidding, but I filmed you naked in the shower and sent it off to CBS." Raichu finished and walked away. "No! How could you, they're already the most watched network on television, especially after the Janet Jackson incident, now the ratings are gonna improve even more. You're suppose to put it on the lowest rated network, UPN!"

Episode #7/31 Thanks

"Ok everyone, it's time to open our 'thank you' presents!" Brock shouted upstairs. For Thanksgiving, everyone was to get everyone a gift that said thank you over the years. Ash and Misty came running down stairs "Ok, Brock, we're ready!" both Ash and Misty said at once. The two took their seats to begin the giving. Ash volunteered to go first. He handed Brock a cook book, and Misty a water gun. "Thanks Ash, a squirt gun, wow." Misty said some what sarcastic.  
"Well Mist, I knew how you liked water, so I got you that, make sure to put it to good use." Ash told her. "Ok Ash, maybe you got your self a water gun, and I'll need it to squirt back at you." Misty said sarcastically. "Well…I did get a gun for me too, but we can't fight each other till tomorrow." Ash said next. Brock hands Ash two tickets for the demolition derby, and Misty her own boat. And Misty gave Brock a cook book as well, and Ash, two tickets for a romantic movie called "I'll Tell My Feelings." Everyone took their gifts(well Misty couldn't take her boat, it's in a bay)upstairs. Then everyone resumed their spots at the kitchen table to eat dinner.

Misty sat on the sofa, with the squirt gun Ash gave her for Thanksgiving the day before. She sighed, knowing how immature he was. "How in the name of Goldeen did I fall in love with this kid?" Misty asked her self out loud. She looked down at Pikachu, who was also sitting on the sofa with her and said "Pi ka pi?" shrugging her shoulders while answering Misty's question. Then Ash walked into the room, with his hair all a mess, he obviously just woke up. "Bout time you woke up Mr. Twelve Thirty-Two." Misty teased him. "Shut up Carrot Head!" Ash fought back. "Be quiet Hat Head!" Misty yelled at him. "Oh yeah, Carrot Top!" Misty also continued. "Ash! Misty! Stop calling each other by pet names, I'm tired of your flirting!" Brock yelled, his face all red from anger. "Shut up Blind Head!" both Ash and Misty screamed in unison. Brock rolled his blind eyes, shrugged his shoulders, and went back to his room. "Well, Ash, I want to break up this fight, so on a different matter, do you want to go see that romance movie?" Misty asked her friend. "Um…sorry, but I want to go enter in the derby." Ash reconsidered. "Oh…" Misty said sadly. "But, you don't even have a car." Ash thought about it for a second, and then said "Oh, well no matter, Bryan's gonna let me use his car, so there." Ash explained. "Oh, ok, bye." Misty said sadly, and Ash left the house.

Brock was now home alone, except for Pikachu and Kasumi, as Misty left to go check out the boat he got her. Brock walked over to the kitchen, and noticed the two cook books Ash and Misty had given him the day before. Brock was saddened by the book's appearance. "I can't believe they each got me a cook book, I thought I was a good cook…apparently not." Brock sadly said, mistaken of course. "I have to regenerate my cooking skills! I'm going to go take a food's class!" Brock said, motivated by the choice he had just made.

Ash had just stopped by the area where the demolition derby would be taking place soon, he got the piece of paper that gave all the details of the derby. Then, he decided to stop at a Burger King. He parked his car, and then went inside to order his food. Team Rocket saw this, and decided to approach his car. "Let's see what we got here." Jessie said, and then opened the unlocked door. Jessie, along with Meowth, and James rummaged through the vehicle, but found very little. "All I found was some cheetoes, half a pencil, and a half empty can of spray paint." Jessie said, placing the items on the ground while naming them. Then Meowth started his list of items, also placing them on the ground while naming them. "I found half a penny, three condoms with lotion in dem, and four empty glue bottles, large. Dis must be dat one new twoip's car, not da twoip dat has Pikachu." Meowth realized. "Ok it's my turn now!" James shouted. "I found a belly button ring, SEVEN bottle caps! And, an information sheet about a demolition derby." Jessie quickly snatched the paper from his hand and begun reading it. "Oh my goldeen! It says here that the winner of the derby gets five hundred dollars in change!" Jessie shouted. "Ooooh!" James squealed. "James, you're gonna enter in the derby, and me and Meowth are gonna watch." Jessie explained. "But, why me?" James asked. "Because, you're the one whose always driving on Poke'mon!"

Misty had reached the bay, and quickly found her boat, which Brock said would be the only pink one they have. It was a fairly large, and pink sail boat. "Hm? What am I gonna do with my new boat?" Misty asked herself. She sat in her boat for the next two hours, pondering the question. 'I would take it out to sea, but I don't want to get it dirty.' Misty thought to her self. Then, a guy came by that she really didn't want to see. It was Bryan! "Bryan, what are you doing here?" Misty asked him. "I came by to help you with your boat problem." he told her. "How did you know about my problem?" she asked him. "Well, besides watching you from a distant for the last two hours, a friendly seagull told me, then he almost ate Nemo, and." Bryan was cut off when Misty said "Shut up!" Bryan began to think, and then suggested "Hay, how about you charge people to take rides on your boat?" Misty thought about it for a little while, and said "That's a good idea Bryan, you could be on The Apprentice." Misty complemented. Then she remembered that the footage of her in the shower premiered during the program. She then got upset again. "The only reason I would go on The Apprentice, would be to hear… 'You're fired!' Bryan quickly said, making Misty forget about the incident. "Well, let's get started." Misty said.

Meanwhile Brock was in a food class, he was the only student in the class. "Well Brock, welcome to my class of over one student." the food teacher welcomed Brock. "Thanks, I'm Brock, and I need to know how to cook." Brock said. "Well, that's what I'm here for!" the teacher said.(Unfortunately I'm going to have to cut all the stuff out with Brock and his food class. Mainly because I really couldn't think of anything to put with that plot of the story. I wouldn't look for too many cuts in the future, the further into the story the less cuts there are. And the more detailed, and better the writing is.)

Ash, along with James, are both getting ready for their first demolition derby. Both their stomachs are filled with butterfrees. James's car had been stolen, and basically Ash's car has been stolen too, because he didn't ask Bryan for permission to use the car in the derby. The derby had now begun. James was immediately knocked out from the derby, as his, I mean as the stolen car burst into flames. Ash had minor damage done to Bryan's vehicle. It was just him and two other contestants. One of them were stuck in between two other non functional cars. Ash saw his opportunity, and pounced on it. He rammed the car from behind, causing the car to explode. This made Ash laugh, an evil laugh. There was one more car to destroy. His opponent came driving towards him, but, one of his tires went rolling off to the side. The driver knew that he should just forfeit. The driver got out of the car, tore a piece of his white shirt off, and stuck a stick through it and waved it in the air as a white flag. "Ash Ketchum is the winner!" the announcer shouted. Ash decided to have his fun, and chase the driver that quit out of the arena. Then, he went back to receive his award.

"Ok everyone, give us twenty dollars, and we'll take you one hundred yards out to sea!" Bryan shouted, and to Misty's surprise, the call worked. Seven people were in line for the short cruise. Four of them were men, and the others were women. One of the men approached Bryan and said "I haven't been on such a short cruise in about thirty nine years." Bryan looked up at the tall elderly man, who was wearing all black, including a black pirate's hat, and a teddy bear in one of his hands. "Oh, it's you Old Mann." Bryan recognized him. "That's right, yes yes." Old Mann said next. Bryan and Misty, along with the seven suckers, I mean passengers boarded the pink boat. "I haven't seen this much pink, since I took some Pepto Bismol, and spilled it all over me." Old Mann rambled.

Ash had enjoyed the demolition derby so much, that he decided to enter in a tournement. It was a three day event, that consisted of eight demolitionists. Bryan's brother Dumbon was also among the entrees. Ash had decided not to tell anyone about the event, he wanted to keep it a secret, hoping to tell them after he had made it to the finals. So he totaled his first opponent, seriously. The car was now a game cube. Even after winning, Ash attacked the fire truck and ambulance that rushed out on to the arena.

(Sorry, again, but I'm sort of rushing this episode. I wont really have too many more rush episodes. There's just certain ones that will have parts that wont be needed, and this episode is one of them. I'm not really in a thinking mode right now. I have so much going on. I know you're thinking… "Why doesn't he just come back when he's thinking?" It's really not that simple in my case. So, sorry. And to shorten what would be the next paragraph, Ash and Misty taste Brock's food and say it's better than it's ever been. He tells them he took a cooking class. And they explain that they didn't get him cook books because he was horrible. Man, I am on fire with cutting this episode down. I'll make it up to you with really good jokes down the line.)

Ash was ready for his second opponent of the tourney. Ash again was very violent, and deadly. He completely totaled his rival's car, and then it exploded soon after. Ash was on fire, literally. The fire men came by and poured water buckets over him. "I will win the tourney!" Ash shouted to the leaving crowd. "I am gonna destroy my next victim, Dumbon Anderson!" Ash declared.

Later that night, Ash and his room mates were all seated at the dinner table. After everyone finished their meals, Ash decided to let them know his news. "Guys, I want to let you know that I entered in a demolition derby tournament a couple days ago, and now I have reached the finals. And, I want you guys to come and see me life, and my opponent dead." Ash said, his voice rising with each word. "All right! Way to go Ash, good luck." Brock congratulated him. "Um, I guess that's cool." Misty said sadly. "You guess! You guess!" Ash yelled at her. "Yes Ash, I guess." Misty repeated. "I didn't win all those victories, destroy all that metal, and kill fatally wound those guys just to hear 'I guess!' Ash yelled, frustrated with his friend. "Calm down Ash!" Misty yelled at him. "I will not calm down, I wont calm down till I!" Ash stopped as he stepped in Pikachu's water bowl on the floor, as he was walking around the room while yelling at Misty. The water splashed up on to his face. His face was no longer red anymore, it had returned to normal. "That was a good meal Brock, I'm stuffed." Ash thanked Brock suddenly, changing his angry mood to good. "Ash, are you feeling ok?" Misty asked cautiously. "Yeah, especially, because you guys are my friends." Ash said gently. This made Misty and Brock get up from their seating arrangements and hug Ash.

It was the day of the big derby. Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Kasumi, Raichu, Bryan, and even Jessie, James, and Meowth had found their way to the arena to watch Ash.(I think I've found out the reason I'm not thinking, it's because I'm sick I think. I feel sick, so give me a break just this once. When I'm writing my next episode, I wont be sick, sorry.) Misty was really concerned about Ash's safety as the derby began. He had taken some harsh bangs, as well as being very violent to Dumbon. In the end however, Ash would be the one to prevail. Dumbon's car was now on fire, and Dumbon was trapped inside his vehicle. Ash was about fifty feet away in his car, ready to go in for the final blow. Ash started his engine, Dumbon had a look of fear in his eyes, and Misty was upset that Ash had become such a monster. "Is that my car?" Bryan asked. Ash placed his foot on the pedal and he began to drive furiously towards Dumbon. Then, Misty jumped down on to the arena, and jumped in the way of Ash's path. He kept going, just seconds before he would run her over, she pulled out the squirt gun he had given her, and fired the water at Ash. Suddenly the car stopped, just centimeters from Misty, as he returned to his senses. The crowd booed Ash and Misty, wanting to see both cars explode, and both drivers burst in to flames. Ash stepped out of the car and said "Misty? You saved me." Then Misty ran over to ash and hugged him tightly, him doing the same. The crowd continued to boo them, and Bryan was crying over the destruction to his car, which was already crappy to begin with. Dumbon had won first place, because of Ash forfeiting. And Ash gave Bryan the money he earned from the tournament, to pay for the damage to his car.

Episode #8/32 Secret Club

Ash and Bryan both sat at the center table in the food court of the mall with a group of friends. Ash and Bryan had both excepted that they were friends, and then quickly excepted a group of guys that would also be their friends, and were now sitting with them, being immature boys. "Hay dudes, it's time that we had another egg fight!" one of the guys shouted. This group of friends Ash made, were also trouble makers, they had been warned by the police that if they had another egg fight, they would tell their parents. So now the guys wanted to have an in door fight, and needed a house to hold it. Without thinking and wanting to be more popular than the Poke'mon Master he already was, blurted out "We can have it at my house!" The guy who suggested the egg fight stood up with the already standing and confused Ash, and shouted out "All right! Ash's house it is! Everyone, go get the eggs from your homes, and follow me!" All the guys, including Bryan, ran off to get some eggs. Ash was frozen, stunned by his words from earlier, knowing his house would become a huge disaster, not that it wasn't a disaster at the moment, but now it would become an enforced disaster. 'Misty's not gonna like this…' Ash thought. He couldn't just stop his actions, and tell them they shouldn't have it at the his house, because then they wouldn't be his friends anymore, and he would loose there respect. 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T, show me what you mean to me!' Ash sung in his head.

"James! Oh James!" Jessie and Meowth called out, looking for their friend, who had disappeared on them. Then, James came up right behind them, with one hand behind his back and the other one waving at them. "There you are!" Jessie yelled, and pulled James up to her and began to shake him by the shoulders, one of his arms remained behind his back the entire time. "We've been looking for youse for tree minutes!" Meowth complained. "Well sorry! I guess I'm not allowed to have a little privacy am I not!" James shouted. "Jeez James, cool it, we were just worried about you was all." Jessie explained. "Oh yeah? Then why were you shouting, and strangling me, some worrying you did! Now, if you'll excuse me, I think we need to go find Pikachu, or some kind of cash!" James said dramatically. Then he walked up ahead of them, moving his hand from his back, up to his front, never letting them see his hand. Meowth and Jessie both glanced at each other, and then went to catch up with James.

Brock and Misty had gotten out of the car and prepared to open the door to the house. The two had just gone grocery shopping, Brock was planning on making a lot of muffins for Misty's girl's club, hoping that would impress the women in the club. He already had plenty of eggs, he went to get all of the other ingredients required to make the muffins. Misty stuck the key in the hole, unlocked the door, and began to turn the knob. She had pushed the door open, and was shocked to see the kitchen covered in egg yoke. Both she and Brock gasped at the sight. The living room was in the same condition. "What could have happened!" Misty asked stunned. "Our house has been egged!" Brock shouted, then he began to laugh at his statement, realizing that most eggings are done on the outside of the house. Misty looked down at Pikachu and Kasumi, who were both pointing in the direction of Ash's bedroom. Misty knew Ash was some how responsible, and marched towards his room.

Brock and Misty had a long talk with Ash, regarding the egg incident. Ash tried to tell them it was peer pressure that pressured him into causing the catastrophe. How ever, they weren't going to let him slide pass this mistake. Though it was his house, he was going to be punished for the mess. "Ash! I needed those eggs to get some pie! And now I can't!" Brock complained. "What? I thought you needed them for muffins?" Ash asked his friend confused. Brock shook his head, and said "Oh Ash, your seventeen, and you don't know that meaning yet?" Misty glared at her best friend of seven years, and told him "Ash, I want you to go buy some more eggs. That was two hundred dollars worth of eggs, Mister! And now your going to pay for them." Ash looked up at her, disgusted. "What! Bryan did a lot more than me!" Ash argued. "Yeah, and he's going to clean up the mess he made, all you have to do is buy more eggs, I'm going easier on you." Misty told him. "Why is that?" Ash asked. "…Because-you are-I mean- like-uh-love-oh-I mean-shut up!" Misty stuttered. Then she stormed out of the room, her face red with embarrassment. "That was weird." Ash told Brock. "Hormones Ash, it's difficult to learn to control them, but once you do, the less chance you'll get a girl pregnant." Brock explained.

Ash took his two hundred dollars to go get some eggs. "Stupid stuttering Misty." Ash mumbled as he walked along the sidewalk. He stopped when he came to a flower shop. "Hay, there's a special club that excepts you, and all you have to do is give them two hundred dollars worth of flowers." Ash said remembering a sign that he saw once. "I really want to get into that club, I heard they have chili." Ash said. And he blew the money on flowers, rather than eggs.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had been sitting by their balloon, thinking of ideas. But, they didn't have any. James still had his hand behind his back. "Hay Jimmy! What's da deal with the one hand?" Meowth asked curiously, Jessie looking to James, also curious. "Um…I don't know." James replied with a blank expression. Meowth and Jessie squinted at him. Then knew something was up, but they also knew James was weird, and they decided not to bother him. Then they saw somebody walk by them, about twenty feet away. "Omigod! It's Dakota Fanning! She's so adorable!" Jessie squealed. She ran up to 'her' and pleaded for an autograph. "Um, Jessie…that's David Spade." Meowth pointed out.

Ash had bought the tons of flowers, and was hauling them down the sidewalk to the club he was hoping to become a member of. He had reached the club, and knocked on the door. A large man opened the door, and saw that Ash had a lot of flowers. He took Ash's recite and saw that he had spent two hundred dollars on it. "Before you may become a member, you must figure out the password." the man told him. "Is it, 'Flower Power'?" Ash asked. "Well, actually, it's 'Weed Killer', but I'll let you in anyways." the man replied, and lead him into the club, where a lot of unhappy people were. Ash now knew what kind of club it was, it was a club where the members drank alcohol, took drugs, and watched women strip. "Oh wow! This is cool!" Ash shouted. "Quiet!" a man shouted, he was the club leader. "This is called the 'Secret Club' and you have to keep it a secret!" he explained to Ash. Ash understood.

Misty, who had become stressed, due to the egg mess, had been advised by Brock to come golfing, to relieve the stress. She went along with it, and golfed. Little did she know, Brock was using the Bryan's club, the one he used when he played Brock awhile back. Brock wanted to try out the remote control club himself, though, he knew he might cause more stress for Misty if she looses the game. Despite the fact that Brock was cheating, she remained only three shots back. 'How could I loose using a fixed match!' Brock thought. 'She must be taking steroids. Ganene once knew someone that took steroids.'

Ash had spent the whole day at the Secret Club. He had a lot of fun there. And knew he would be going there often. At the club, Ash didn't drink alcohol, or take drugs, he wasn't stupid enough to do those things. But, he did get to see women strip…down to their underwear. That's right, the club serves beer and drugs, but they don't let the girls strip completely. They say that the alcohol and drugs are suppose to give the illusion that they strip completely. Ash didn't care, they were still hot, half naked girls, and since Misty didn't want to walk around the house in her bikini, despite the suggestion from Bryan, Ash, and Brock; that's all he had. He opened the door to his house, and found it completely cleaned up. "Wow, how did this place get cleaned so fast?" Ash asked surprised. Bryan answered "I told Raichu that if he cleaned up the eggs, then I would give him just as much cheese for just as much egg. And I also told him he could screw Pikachu over and over." "Well, ok, as long as this place stays cleaned, and if it makes Pikachu happy, then it doesn't bother me." Ash said a little bit happy. Then he walked into the living room to see Brock and Misty sitting on the couch, calculating their golf scores. "Hay guys, what's up?" Ash asked. "Oh nothing, except I beat Brock in golf today." Misty bragged. 'How could my secret club fail?' Brock asked himself. "We're gonna go golfing tomorrow, and settle the score." Misty told Ash. "Have fun, I'm going to a club tomorrow." Ash told them. "Ok." Misty replied, and the two high-fived and went on to do different things.

Secrets are meant to be kept, but not today, today everyone's secret will soon not be a secret. Ash headed to his Secret Club for some TNA. Brock and Misty continued their golfing game, and Brock still had his secret golf club to aid him. What is going on with James's hand behind his back? And Raichu still awaits his cheese and screwing.

Ash walked into his club to "chill" with the guys. "Hay everyone, ready for some ski…n." Ash finished. He noticed there were police men talking to the club members. Ash ran up to the leader to ask what was going on. "The cops discovered our so called secret club, and now we're gonna get it." the leader explained. Ash was very nervous, knowing he might go to jail. After the cops investigated further in a private room for about twenty minutes, they came back out with the girls following them. "Well, it has come to our excitement, that we wont throw you in jail, you can only hold this club once a month instead." the officer told them. The leader agreed, and the officers left. "Whoa, that was a close one." Ash said relieved.

"Um, Bryan, why haven't I gotten my huge supply of cheese, or my " " from Pikachu?" Raichu asked Bryan. Raichu used Bryan's quote reference, if you don't remember what the quotes mean, than you probably didn't read that part. But, I'll refresh your mind. When ever Bryan, or anyone holds up the quotes with their fingers, without saying anything, than they are referring to sex. Anyhoo, back to the story. Bryan starred at his four foot friend nervously. "Well you see, the thing about that is, I don't have that kind of cheese, and that's your fault if Pikachu doesn't want to'(holds up quotes)- with you." Bryan explained. "You're probably not keeping her satisfied." Bryan continued. This earned him a zap of electricity. Bryan decided to make a joke. "But, Pikachu says I'm keeping her happy." Bryan just doesn't know when to quit does he? _ZAP!_

Brock and Misty were now dead even with each other in their match, and on the final hole. Brock sank in the birdie to take the temporary lead. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, in your face." Brock gloated. Misty took her shot, the ball seemed to carry in the sky forever. Then if finally landed, and rolled right into the hole. "You were saying, Brock?" Misty teased. 'How could I loose! I cheated!' Brock shouted in his head. "Oh, and Brock, I really wasn't being fare, because I cheated, I used an Elite3 ball instead of the Elite2 you used, so sorry." Misty admitted. Brock fell anime style, that wasn't cheating at all, but Brock decided to use it to his advantage. "So that means your win doesn't count then." Brock said. "Well, I guess so." Misty said sadly. Then Brock hopped around with excitement, and dropped his club. I really don't want to tell you what happened next, let's just say Misty discovered the secret club, and gave Brock a beating with it.

It was just a few minutes until midnight, and James stood on top of a hill, looking at the full moon overhead. Jessie and Meowth approached him cautiously. "Um, James, what are you doing up here?" Jessie asked, worried for her blue haired friend. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise for you two, but, I might as well get it out." James started. "I bough a club sandwich from this guy for one thousand dollars!" James shouted happily. "How is that suppose to be a surprise!" Jessie angrily asked. "I'm not finished yet!" James told her. "The man told me, that on the night of a full moon, at midnight, I am to hold the sandwich up to the sky, then a beam of light will shine down on it, and it will explode in a cloud of smoke. Then, it will rain money from the beam of light." James explained happily, with dollar signs in his eyes. Jessie and Meowth glanced at each other worriedly. They decided they wouldn't unleash their anger until after the miracle failed. The midnight hour approached and James did as he was instructed. He held the club sandwich into the air. "Full moon! I command you to shine a beam of light on to this club sandwich, then let it explode, and have money fall from your beams!" James shouted with his eyes closed, confident this would work. Jessie and Meowth just had raised eyebrows. Then, as James expected, a beam of light shown down on to the sandwich. "It's, it's working!" James shouted. Jessie and Meowth were stunned. Then the sandwich was gone, as a cloud of smoke covered it up. The smoke cleared, and the three losers next awaited their money. But nothing came, nothing but the sound over a loud speaker. "Team Rocket, put your hands in the air right now, this is the police!" an officer Jenny shouted from a helicopter flying overhead. It's spot light shining down at the sandwich, as well as Team Rocket. Then she threw some more smoke bombs down to them. The three quickly scurried off.

Episode 9/33: View Of Christmas

December 26th… "Oh man, I don't feel too good." Brock said in a sick/weak voice. Brock found himself on a couch, Ash's mom's couch. He knew that he had gone to Pallet Town a few days earlier because of Christmas. But, he had a headache, and he felt sick. Then Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Kasumi, Bryan, Raichu, and Delia suddenly walked into the living room. "Hay Brock, you up now?" Ash asked surprised. "Huh?" Brock asked confused. "Oh Brock, you have a hang over!" Misty said angrily. "What day is it!" Brock loudly asked. "Why it's the day after Christmas of course!" Bryan shouted happily. "WHAT! Where was I?" Brock asked, still feeling ill. "You drank a ton of egg nog on Christmas morning, and you were wasted the entire holiday." Ash explained to his hung over friend. "So I missed Christmas!" Brock asked upset, he had an upset stomach is what I mean, and he rushed to a near by closet and blew chunks inside.

"Well this is it now, everybody get down, this is all I can take, this is how a heart breaks!" Brock sang, over whelmed that he missed Christmas. "Come on Rob Thomas." Misty said while graving Brock by the ear and dragging him out side. "I still can't believe that Matchbox 20 broke up!" Misty said sadly. She took him out side and dunked his head in the snow, that way he would be over his hang over. The action worked, and he was lead back inside to the couch. "Well, since I missed yesterday, what happened?" Brock asked sadly. "All kinds of stuff, and I have the story for you…" Ash started.

Ash was rudely awoken on Christmas morning, as he felt something wet touch his face. But, he didn't get upset, because it was Christmas, and he just wanted to have fun. He opened his eyes to see Brock starring back at him with a smirk on his face. "What are you smiling about?" Ash asked his smirking friend. "I spilled egg nog on you." Brock said and began laughing. "Yeah, funny." Ash said sarcastically and headed to the living room to get a glimpse of the presents. But, when he got there, all the presents, including the tree weren't there. "Wha…!" Ash screamed. "What happened to all the presents!" Ash asked angered. He saw his friends and family, sulking on the floor. "Christmas has been stolen, Ash, it's all gone." Delia told her son, and cried into his chest. "Oh mom…" Then a cup flew across the room, and hit the wall, shattering. Ash and the others looked to the direction where the cup came from. It was Brock… "Brock! What was that about!" Delia asked upset. "What do you think?" Brock replied. "I stole the presents and the tree, I wanted to be the center of attention on this day, that's why I did it." Brock explained. "Oh Brock, that's just drunk talk." Misty told him. "No it isn't, your drunk talk!" Brock fought back. Then he began to throw plates at Ash and the others. They dodged behind the couch, and anywhere they could find cover. "We have to stop Brock, we have to stop him once and for all!" Ash suggested. "But, before I go out to take him down, risking my life to save Christmas, there's something I have to do first." Then Ash picked up Pikachu, and kissed her on the lips, if she had lips, and sat her back down. "I had to do that, I love you Piakchu." Ash said, with tears in his eyes. Then he lunged at Brock and tackled him to the floor, saving Christmas, and Earth it's self.

"That's ridicules, Ash!" Misty interrupted the lame story. "There's no way that happened!" Ash glared at her. "It did too! Except that!" Brock was puzzled. "I don't think I can believe you Ash, because Ganene told that story a couple years back, you are just stealing her story." Brock told him. "Your damn right that didn't happen!" Misty argued. "Here's what really happened…"

Misty's eyes fluttered open to a beautiful Christmas morning. She walked out of the guest bedroom and into the living room, where a tree stood, underneath it were pretty gifts wrapped up. Misty's eyes glittered as she gazed at the sight of them. "Hello Misty, good morning, and merry Christmas." Delia said to her, and gave her a hug. "Morning Mist, you look pretty, even in layers." Ash complemented, while blushing. "Thanks Ashy-washy." Misty said and giggled. "Um, Mist, we've been friends for along time, and it just so happened that you became more than a friend to me, and I want to give you my gift now." Ash said, and then got down on one knee, and placed his hand in his pant pocket. Then, a ball of snow flew right at Ash, hitting him in the head, causing him to fall. Misty looked to where the snow ball came from. She saw Bryan standing there, with a few snow balls in his hands. And Brock also stood there, drinking egg nog. "Bryan! Brock! What do you think you're doing!" Misty asked, angry with the two. "I was practicing my pitching, Misty. If I don't practice, then I'll never win a Cy Young award." Bryan explained. "Grrrrrrrrr!" Misty said, though it's not a word. "What Bryan means to say is, me and Bryan…are boys, that like girls, and we want you to girl us up." Brock said, obviously drunk. "Huh?" Misty asked. "What the drunk dude is trying to say is, that we have decided to throw snow balls at Ash, so he wouldn't give you his pass for the strip club, because we want it." Bryan explained. "What! Ash would never want to see a naked girl!" Delia told them. "Is he gay?" Bryan asked. "No! But, he promised to wait until his five year wedding anniversary." Delia explained. Brock and Bryan began to laugh at what Ash's mom told them. As the two were laughing, Misty made about ten snow balls, and chunked them at the two. They fell to the floor, knocked out. Then she rushed over to Ash's side, he began to come to. "Ash, are you ok?" Misty asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ash replied. "Um, Ash, what were you gonna give me earlier?" Misty asked with a blush. Ash's eyes looked upwards, as if trying to remember. "Um, I don't know, that shot to the head must have given me a concussion, there was a rock stuck in the snow ball." Ash said, rubbing the spot where his head took the shot. "Well, you were gonna reach into your pocket and give me something." Misty refreshed his memory. "Well, after I got hit and fell to the floor, something did slide out of my pocket, and slid over to that hole." Ash said, and pointed to a hole in the floor. "Well, go and reach down and get it!" Misty ordered him. "Sorry Mist, but that hole is too deep, once something goes down there, it stays." Ash said with a grin on his face. Misty began to get misty-eyed.

"What a bunch of bull!" Ash yelled. "I would never give out an early Christmas present!" he continued. "It is too what happened, right Brock?" Misty told him, nudging Brock in the side. "I don't know, I was drunk, remember? Isn't this why we're telling these stories?" Brock asked confused. "Okay, its my turn." Delia said cheerfully. "Mom, you have a different story?" Ash asked surprised. "Of course I do, here it goes…"

Delia stood in the kitchen, making a huge Christmas dinner for the family. "All right everyone, dinner's ready!" Ash, Misty, Bryan, Tracy, Professor Oak, and the poke'mon entered the dining room and took their seats at the table. Delia then brought trays of food from the kitchen and placed them on the table, where everyone drooled over the food. "It looks delicious Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty complemented. "Why thank you Misty, but the truth is I've been getting a lot of help with my cooking lately, the oven's been just beautiful." Delia responded. Misty raised her eyebrow at what Delia said. "Ash, say grace please." Delia told her son. "Yes, mother. Thank you for all this stuff 'n presents." Ash quickly said and everyone dove into their food. But, they were interrupted, as Brock suddenly came into the room, with his own trays of food. "Don't eat her food, eat myne!" Brock said, not sober of course. "Brock, get over here and eat dinner with us." Delia ordered. "HA! As if! You have always been jealous of my cooking, so you gave me a pill that makes me act weird, that way you could serve the food." Brock said angry. "It's Christmas Brock! I would never do something like that on a holiday." Delia explained. "So! I'm still gonna serve my food you B!" Brock continued to talk drunk talk. Delia graved an expensive china plate, and whacked Brock across the head with it, shattering the plate and his skull. "Not today Mr.!" Delia said.

"Mom, that story is such a fake, you would never destroy your china!" Ash argued. "Well, it's true." Delia told him, and the others. "Just tell me what story it the correct one." Brock was getting impatient. After Ash, Misty, and Delia argued there story was the true one, the door swung open. "Team rocket!" everyone shouted in unison. "That's right twerps!" Team rocket shouted in unison. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked his enemies. "We're here to tell you the real story of what happened." Jessie explained. "You have a story too." Brock whined. "That's right, and ours is the real one." James said eagerly. "Well, go ahead." Brock said generously. "It went like dis…" Meowth started.

Jessie, James, and the talking cat starred through the window to the Ketchum residence. "Come on, let's go break in, steal their presents, and the food." Jessie suggested. "But Jessie, I'm too hungry to do work." James complained. Jessie punched him in the head to knock some sense into him. James rang the doorbell to the Ketchum residence, awaiting someone to answer the door, and then attack them. Brock opened the door, with a glass of egg nog in his hand. "Oh, look, it's the insurance girls, come on in, it's your Christmas eve too." he told them, and welcomed them in to the house. "Everyone, this team is going to have dinner and presents with us, because it's a day of that stuff." Brock said to everyone, drunk of course. He lead them to the table, and they sat down. Everyone starred at them in awe. "So, Team Rocket, what would you like to eat?" Delia asked them. "We'll have anything!" they shouted together. They ate a ton of food, and also opened presents with everyone.

"That's the most unbelievable story yet, no one planned for Team Rocket to come over for Christmas, so how would they get presents?" Ash pointed out. "That's because we each took a gift from everyone." Jessie explained. Everyone began fighting over their stories once again. "Stop it! We still haven't heard from me yet!" Bryan shouted. "What's the point, you day dream all the time." Misty told him. "Yes, usually, but yesterday, I didn't day dream at all, and besides, my story is short, so here goes…"

It was Christmas night, at around eleven PM. Brock sat on the couch, with egg nog in hand. Ash, Misty, Bryan, Delia, Tracy, Professor Oak, Mr. Mime, Pikachu, Raichu, Kasumi, Jessie, James, and Meowth all sat on the floor, waiting for Brock to speak. "Ok, I will now read "Twas da night befo' Christmas." Brock began.

'Twas da night befo' Christmas & all in the hood,

Not a homie was stirring cuz it was all good.

The tube socks was hung on the window sill

And we all had smiles up on our grill

Mookie aand BeBe was snug in the crib

In the back bedroom, cuz that's how we live

And Moms in her do-rag and me with my nine,

Had just gotten busy cuz girlfriend is fine

All of a sudden a lowrider rolled by,

Bumpin' phat beats cuz the system's fly.

I bounced to the window at a quarter pas'

Bout ready to pop a cap in somebody's ass!

I yelled to my lady, Yo peep this!

She said, "Stop frontin & just mind you' bidness."

I said, "For real doe, come check dis out."

We weren't even buggin', no worries, no doubt.

Cuz bumpin An thumpin From around da way

Was Santa, 8 reindeer and a sleigh.

Da beats was kickin', da ride was phat

I said, "Yo red Dawg, you all that!"

He threw up a sign and yelled to his boyz,

"Ay yo, give it up, let's make some noise!"

To the top of the projects and across the strip mall,

We gots at go, gots at go, I got a booty call!"

He pulled up his rede on the top a da roof,

And sippin' a 40, he busted a move.

I yelled up to Santa, 'Yo ain't got no stack!"

He said, "Damn homie, deese projects is wack!

But don't worry black, cuz I gots da skillz

Ilearnt back when I hadda pay billz."

Out from his bag he pulled 3 small tings"

A credit card, a knife, and a bobby pin.

He slid down the fire exscape smoove as a cat,

And busted the window wit' a b-ball bat.

I said, "Whassup, Santa? Whydya bust my place?"

H said, "You best get on up out of my face!"

His threads was all leatha, his chains was all gold,

His sneaks was Puma and they was 5 years old.

He dropped down the duffle,

Clippers logo on the side.

Santa broke out da loot and my mouf popped open wide.

A wink of his eye and a shine off his gold toof,

He cabbage patched his way back onto the roof

He jumped in his hooptie wit' rims made of chrome,

To tap the booty waitin' at home.

And all I heard as he cruised out in his ride,

Was a lud and from the heart, straight up,

****

"WEEESST SIIIIDE!"(I did not make this up by the way, I got it from somewhere else!)

"…that was it!" Everyone, but Bryan loudly asked. "Yea, you can even ask Brock." Bryan said, pointing to Brock. Once again, everyone began fighting over what story was true. Little did they remember, all of that stuff happened on Christmas Day, so they were all right

I hope you enjoyed and reviewed this fourth chapter of "Poke'mon People." I know, you're not impressed right? Sorry if this story isn't good, but if you don't think so, then go suck a pok'e ball! I can truly say that the story is going to have better and longer episodes as it moves along. The first couple of seasons are really just shorties. But, it takes me over an hour usually to write one episode. Don't laugh at me, I have taken two and a half years of typing, and I'm taking another one, going into the 05-06 school year. Either I'm slow, or you can type faster than me. Anyhoo…

In Chapter Five…Ash and Misty compete in Death Factor, Ash gets brain washed, and Brock finds another temporary girlfriend. And it's revealed that Misty is a princess, and she has to find a husband to become queen, before time runs out!…So where does Bryan and Team Rocket fit in to all of this?


	6. It's A Crazy World After All

****

Poke'mon People

SEASON TWO Chapter Five

Welcome…welcome is too old, how about something crazy like…spankin? Spankin back to Poke'mon People. This chapter looks a little more interesting than the previous chapter. It should be pretty funny. This chapter will include five episodes. Ok, blah-blah-blah. Let's get on with the show. Thanks to Kgmck-117 for reviewing too. And here is the ratings(overall hits) for season one of Poke'mon People thus far 427 hits. I came back after a week, and had over two hundred more hits than before, thanks guys, now only if I had more reviews…reviews say a lot more than hits.

Here's the quote of chapter five…

"To alcohol, the cause of, and the solution to, all of life's problems."

Who said this? This one is too easy!

The answer to who said the quote in the previous chapter…Joey Tribbiani of Friends.

Episode #10/34: Resolutions

Ash and his friends…including Bryan, all sat in the living room of Ash's house, after a crazy New Year's Eve Party. Empty beer bottles lie on the floor of the room, and two half empty bottles remain in Brock's hands. "This was a great party dudes." Brock said, in a wasted tone. "Brock, I think you had too much to drink." Misty said calmly, but worried. "OH yeah, you know everything about me don't you Misty's? Just because you're my friend, you think you like me." Brock said angrily. Ash and Misty looked at each other worriedly. "Hay guys, I have an idea, how about we each make a New Year's resolution, and we have to have it come true by the end of this week, or else…" Brock suggested. "Or else what?" Ash asked. "OR ELSE! We'll each owe one hundred dollars to the vacation bowl, ok?" Brock continued. "Well, I guess so…" Ash sort of agreed. "OK, Ash, you go first since you're THE MAN!" Brock told him. "Ok…my resolution, is to go to Percilla's house the next time she asks me, because every time she asks me, I tell her I'm busy." Ash said. "Well, then mine is to tell every one my secrets." Misty said, then she realized what she said, and she was panicking. "My resolution, is to lose my virginity." Brock said, making everyone laugh. "Then mine might as well be to go to work." Bryan finished, and then everyone passed out.

Ash, along with everyone else, woke up at about noon. After taking a shower and eating breakfast, everyone was headed out the door. "Ok guys, I just looked at what I wrote on my arm yesterday when I was wasted, and it says we each have to make our resolutions come true this week, or we owe a hundred bucks to the vacation bowl, and if you don't remember your resolution, I wrote them down on my arm too." Brock explained, and everyone took his arm to find out what their resolutions were. "Ok Brock, will do." Ash said, and headed out to the mall.

Ash and the others are being viewed by binoculars from a distance. "Well, it looks like the twerps are gonna make resolutions this week." Jessie said aloud. "And if dey don't, den dey owe one hundred dollars each to a bowl." Meowth continued. "And we just have to make sure they fail their resolutions, and then we go in and grave it." Jessie finished the plan. "But, Jessie, it's vacation money, how would you feel if someone took your vacation change?" James asked sadly. Jessie and Meowth hit James across the head, causing him to fall out of the tree he was perched in.

Misty walked along side Ash as they walked to the mall together. Misty knew she was suppose to let her secrets out, and she was alone with Ash, and she wanted to tell him one of her secrets. 'Come on Misty, do it now, you can do it! But, we're out in public, now's not the best time to do it, I'll do it tomorrow instead.' Misty thought to herself. "So Misty, are you ready for shopping?" Ash asked. "I sure am, I'm a girl." Misty said. "You look more like a woman to me." Ash said, and then he covered his mouth and blushed. "Oh no, does she know? I just gave it away…now that I said she's a woman, she knows that…she's old enough to not follow me around anymore.' Ash realized in his head. "I mean, you don't look like a woman, you're a girl, and you need to stay with me, and want to be spoiled 'n stuff." Ash quickly said, making Misty frown. Then a girl walked up to the two, it was Percilla. "Hay Misty, long time no see." she greeted her friend. "Hi Perse." Misty greeted her, with her nick name. "Oh, and hi Ashy." Percilla said smiling at him. "Uh sure hi whatever." Ash said quickly. "Hay, do you want to come over to my house tonight Ash, we can eat and watch a movie, we can have your favorite…FOOD!" Periclla asked him. "Na, how bout some other time, I'm goin to the mall right now, but I'll catch ya later." Ash said, and then pointed a finger at her, and did that sound people do when they point a finger…you know?

Raichu walked down stairs to the living room of his master's house, where he saw Bryan sitting on the couch and watching TV. "Um, didn't you make a resoultion to go to work this week?" Raichu asked. "Yea, but I still have four more days after this." Bryan responded. "You know, it's not a bad idea to go to work, even if it wasn't a resolution." Raichu suggested. "I'll go to the work place when the bills need paid." Bryan told him. Raichu looked at the table, and saw all the notices for non-paid bills and said "But, you do have bills that need to be paid." Raichu told him. "I meant when the next bill comes…and besides, I want to watch the two day Maximum Exposure Marathon." Bryan whined. "Fine, do what ever you want, what do I know, I'm just a talking cheese dispenser." Raichu said sarcastically.

"I wanted to lose my virginity with Ganene, but she's not here, so I'm gonna have to find some other chick." Brock said sadly. He put his hand up to his head in salute fashion, and moved his head from side to side, looking for a horny girl. "Come on, I know your out there some where." Brock said quietly. "There's the desperate loser twerp." Jessie pointed out. "What are we gonna do about him?" James asked. "I have an idear." Mewoth said, and took Jessie's cell phone, and began dialing numbers. Brock's cell began to ring, and he answered it. "Hello." he answered. "Oh, hello Brawk, did is your goilfriend Ganene, and I want to come back to youse, let's say at da sevent day after New Years, ok?" Meowth said, imitating Ganene's voice, though not very well. "Ok, sounds like a plan to me." Brock responded. And then Meowth hung up, and Team Rocket grinned.

_Day 3..._Ash, Misty, and Brock all sit on the couch while the pikachu's sit on the floor. Each of them stressed from having to accomplish their resolutions this week. And they hadn't happened yet. "It's so hard not to hit on girl!" Brock cried out. "Well that's too bad Brock, Ganene's coming." Misty reminded him. "I know that, but it's on the final day, she's gonna hate me if I try and force her into bed after almost two months without seeing each other." Brock whined. "I'm definitely gonna go to Percilla's house today, there's nothing in my way." Ash said confident. "And Misty, you have to tell everyone your secrets." Raichu suddenly said, appearing from the kitchen with a plate of cheese. "Well then you tell your master he needs to go to work." Misty told him. "I already did, but he says he's gonna do it on the last day." Raichu explained.

Brock had left to go buy Ganene some returning home gifts, and stuff like that. Plus…a condom. He also went to find some other girls in case Ganene didn't want him, he has to keep his options open. 'Stupid dying father of hers.' Brock mumbled. Ganene left him to go to Cerulean City, because her father was very ill, and was for sure going to die. Anyways, Bryan was at home watching a new marathon, the Happy Days Marathon. The poke'mon were also at his house watching it, leaving Ash and Misty home alone, perfect opportunity for Misty. 'Okay Misty, you can do this, if he doesn't return the feelings, then you can neutralize him.' Misty thought.

Team Rocket watched them through the window. "We can't let da two twoips kiss, dat will ruin da bet." Meowth reminded his team mates. "Don't worry! I have an idea!" James shouted out, and then he ran off. Jessie and Meowth looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Ash, there's something I need to tell you, it's one of my secrets." Misty broke the silence. "Ok…what is it?" Ash asked nervously, fearing she might tell him that she loathed him. "Well, it's really bit, really-really big." Misty warned him. "It can't be too big, your such a small person." Ash said. Misty rolled her eyes in her head, she continued. "Well, we've been friends for about seven years now, and we've been through a lot together, and I have to say that-" Misty was cut off by the sound of a door bell. "Hold that thought." Ash said, and got up to answer it.

He opened the door, to see Percilla standing there. "Dat's/That's your plan!" Both Jessie and Meowth yelled in unison. "Yep, it's a distraction." James explained, he had run off earlier, and told Percilla that Ash was at home. "You idiot, now the girl's gonna ask him to come to her house." Jessie said angrily. "Whoops." James said nervously. "Hay Ash, do you want to-" she was cut off by a phone ringing, from inside the house. "Hold that thought." Ash said, and went inside to answer the phone. Misty and Percilla walked into the room in which Ash was in, and stood next to each other. Ash talked for a couple of minutes on the phone, and then hung up. "Well girls, I have to get out of here, the mayor of White City wants me to come down to a place, and give a speech, and place my hands in wet cement, you know, that kind of thing." Ash explained. "But, I need to tell you something!" both girls shouted in unison. "Well, I have to leave, I only have time for one of you to tell me something." Ash said, putting on shoes and pants. Misty and Percilla fought for that right, but Ash stopped them. "Girls-girls-girls, if you both want to tell me something, then you have to make out with each other." Ash suggested. They both slapped him across the face, and he was on his way.

The week had gone by fast, really fast, it was the last day, the deadline. Everyone was very nervous and afraid of having to pay a hundred bucks each, so they had to make their resolutions come true today. "Damn, Ganene just called and said she's coming at eleven aclock, that means I'm only gonna have one hour to lose my virginity when she gets here." Brock complained to his friends. "I have some secrets to get off my chest." Misty spoke. "Don't do it!" Ash shouted. "I heard that the bigger your chest, the more secrets you have, and if tell us them, then your chest will get smaller." Misty glared at Ash for that stupid statement.

"Well Raichu, going to work." Bryan told his poke'mon, and strolled out the door. His car wouldn't start however. "I never got my car fixed after Ash wrecked it in the demolition derby, I used the money on glue." Bryan said, and decided to walk to work. "We can't let him get to work, proceed with operation D-L-B-G-T-W(Don't let Bryan go to work). Bryan walked down the side walk, humming the Happy Days tune. Then, he just fell into a hole. "Hay what the hell!" Bryan cried out. Then Team Rocket's heads appeared from the top of the hole, they were grinning at him with big grins. "What do you guys think your doing?" Bryan asked. "We're gonna bury you in that hole, and then you can't go to work." Jessie told him. "Oh, that's a relief, I hate work." Bryan said smiling. "We love our job." James told him. "Is the pay good?" Bryan asked. "Well yeah, just not for us." Jessie explained.

Meanwhile, Ash was planning on meeting Misty at a restaurant…Denny's, and was on his way right now. "Ash!" a voice suddenly called out. "Ash turned around to see Percilla running after him. "Oh, hi Percilla." Ash said in a way that meant he really didn't care. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place, and we could play Halo 2." Percilla told him. Ash thought about it, and said "…Sorry, but I'm going to dinner with Misty, but I'll see you later." Then he walked off, leaving Percilla stunned.

Brock meanwhile was sitting on the sofa at home, waiting for Ganene's arrival. The poke'mon, including Raichu, were at the house too. "Ok, clean body-check, clean house-check, except for Ash's room, almost completely white teeth-check, and a condom, great!" Brock said to himself, but out loud. Then, the home phone in the kitchen began to ring. Brock walked into the kitchen, and picked up the phone. "Where you at?" Brock said when he answered. "It's Ganene, yor goilfriend, I just wanted to say, dat I'm gonna be der by eleven thoity. Goodbye." The fake Ganene said on the other line, it's Meowth, remember? "Omigod! I'm gonna have to sweep her off her feet, literally of course, and throw her on the bed, and do it right when she gets here!" Brock shouted, afraid of the situation. "She's not gonna want to spend the night after that, she's gonna call the cops on me, and say I raped her! Man this sucks!" Brock complained. He looked at the clock, it read 6:55PM.

Ash and Misty ate a great dinner at Denny's, and decided to walk to the mall and hang out there. They walked all around the mall, chatting about. Then, they went to the food court, despite Ash saying he was incredibly full after dinner, he wanted something to eat, so he went to McDonalds and graved a big mac or two. Then, he and Misty took a seat at the center table of the food court. The table that Misty called "THE TABLE."(and that's what we'll call it the rest of the series, hope you can remember that) Ash dug into his food, when Misty realized something. Sure, she had spent the last three or four hours with the love of her life, but she knew that it was the day of the deadline, and there wasn't much time to tell her secret to him, so she decided now would be the time. "Ash, there's something I need to tell you." Misty spoke out. "Ok Mist…what is it?" Ash said with his mouth full. "Ash, don't talk with your mouth full!" Misty snapped at him. "Geez Misty, that's what you wanted to tell me! Are you psychic or something? How would you know I was gonna talk with my mouth full?" Ash asked, still talking with his mouth full. "NO! I wanted to tell you that I lo-" Misty was cut off by Ash. "Oh shoot! It's almost over! The week is just about over! I'm suppose to go to Percilla's house!" Ash panicked. "Misty, I need your phone so I can call Percilla." Ash told her. "It needs to be re-charged." Misty told him. "Damn, I have to run home and call her from there." Ash said, swallowed the rest of his big mac, WHOLE, and graved Misty by the arm, and ran out of the mall, towards home.

Brock starred at the blue clock on the shelf in the living room, 11:29 it said. "Okay, she's almost here, relax Brock, you do her." Brock said to himself. Then, the clock struck 11:30. "This is it." Brock told himself. Then he heard a knock at the door. One knock, two knock, three knock-four. Brock quickly opened the door, ready to grave Ganene, and take her up to his room. He graved her, and picked her up in his arms, and ran upstairs to his bed room, when he realized…that Ash was in his arms. Brock let out a loud screeching scream, and dropped Ash on the stairs, and he rolled down to the bottom. "What's the matter with you Brock? Please don't let Bryan be right, you're not gay are you?" Ash asked worriedly. "NO! I thought you were Ganene and, she said she was gonna be here at 11:30, and-" Brock was cut off by Misty "Brock! Calm down!" He took a few deep breathes. Misty glanced at the clock, and her face turned to panic. "Oh no…" Misty said quietly. "What is it Mist?" Ash asked his worried female friend. "It's twelve!" Misty shouted. "What! What are you talking about! It says eleven thirty!" Brock tried to tell her. "Brock, don't you remember, this clock runs a half an hour fast…" Misty said, and the room went silent.

"98, 99, 100." Ash counted, while placing pennies in the vacation bowls. "I can't believe I lost a hundred bucks!" Misty complained. "I can't believe I lost my favorite penny." Ash complained. "I can't believe I didn't lose my virginity!" Brock also complained. "Hay, how did Bryan get out of this?" Misty asked angrily. Then, a hole formed right in the middle of the floor of the living room, and Bryan's head popped out. "I did it!" he shouted "I actually dug to China!" he finished, and then threw confetti in the air and danced around in the hole. Then he stopped, and opened his eyes to see Ash, Brock, and Misty glaring at him. "Hay…you're not Chinese people…you must be tourists." Bryan realized. "No, and you lost the bet, so you owe a hundred bucks to the bowl." Misty said to him. "Ok fine!" Bryan complained, and then handed Misty a hundred bucks from his wallet, while still in the hole. "I can't believe I got lost on the way to China." Bryan complained.

Episode 11/35: Death Factor

Ash and Misty, along with the poke'mon, sat on the couch, watching television. "Day time television is so boring, well except for Jerry Springer, but I mean in general." Ash complained. Then Brock walked into the living room, with a powerful scent accommodating him. The smell of cologne. "Hey Brock, where are you going?" Misty asked her friend. "I'm going to a single's bar to pick up chicks." Brock told her. "I don't think that's a good idea, you haven't broken up with Ganene, she just went to see her dying father." Misty tried to tell him. "I know, but I want to have options, so the more women the better." Brock explained. Misty stared straight into Brock's eyes, and then she got up off the couch, and started walking towards him, and then she started running, and leaped for him. But, Brock ducked, and Misty slammed into the wall. Ash was stunned by this. "I guess this stuff really does work." Brock said grinning, while holding up a can that said "TAG." "Brock! That's like cheating!" Ash told him. "Athletes use steroids for sports, and you're using tag body spray to pick up girls." Ash told him. "I know that." Brock replied. "…Can I have some?" Ash asked. "Okay, but only a little." Brock said, and handed Ash the bottle. Ash sprayed some on him. And then, almost instantly, he was jumped on by Pikachu and Kasumi.

After Ash's spray wore off, the pikachu's got off him, and after Misty came to. Brock was heading out the door. It was just him and Ash in the kitchen at that moment. "All right Ash, I'm heading out, Misty told me that she's gonna go to Percilla's house, and Pikachu told me that she's taking Kasumi over to Bryan's house." Brock told him. "Yeah, so…" Ash said. "So…I know you're a teenage guy, and you have raging hormones, but, please don't let me come home and find you doing a pie." Brock told him. Ash nodded, and Brock left. Ash walked into the living room to see Misty wearing just a bra and jeans. Ash started drooling at the sight. "Uh, Ash? Are you hungry?" Misty asked him. "No…I wanted to ask you…why does Brock want to have sex so badly?" Ash asked his revealing female friend. "Because it's the greatest feeling in the world." Misty told him, and then closed her eyes, and began to fantasize, and then she jumped a little and made an "Ooh!" noise. "Oh, I thought it was so he could have a kid, anyways, even better than becoming a Poke'mon Master?" Ash asked. "Hell yeah!" Misty responded. "…let's take a little walk Misty, and I'll explain to you why it's not…"

Brock opened the door to the Single's Bar, called "Single?" He looked around the bar, and saw that only three men, and a sixty year old lady sitting at the stools. "Oh great, it's gonna be a long day." Brock moaned. He walked over to get a drink. "Hi, I'm Charlie the bartender." Charlie the bartender told him. "One eight hundred…BARTEND!" Brock sang, making Charlie roll his eyes. "What do you want?" Charlie asked him. "I want a beautiful woman, an X-Box, and-" Brock was cut off when the bartender told him "No! what do you want to drink?" "I don't know, it's too hard to choose between Budweiser, and Miller Lite, hmm?" Brock struggled with the choices of the similar beers. "Miller has less carbs and still has a great taste, but Budweiser has a donkey…"

So Ash and Misty continued their walk towards the mall, Ash explaining why becoming a Poke'mon Master was a better feeling than having sex. When, he was interrupted. "Hello teens!" a loud voice shouted to them. "Yeah we're teens, what's it to you?" Ash asked. The man walked up to him and asked "How would you like to be on Death Factor?" Ash and Misty looked at each other, and then back at the man, and asked "…what's that?" "What's THAT?" the man screamed. "It's only the greatest reality show ever!" he explained. "I don't know, reality shows are such rip offs, they say it's reality, but it's all planned, now The Truman Show, that wasn't planned, because he had no idea he was being filmed, until he crashed into the sky in the ocean." Ash protested. "Um…okay, Truman didn't know he was being filmed, but Jim Carrey did, that movie was planned and written out, all his lines were written." the man explained. "What-ever!" Ash said while rolling his eyes. The man explained to them that they would be tested against their worst fears, and be faced against death. Ash and Misty thought it sounded like fun, and signed up.

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked along the sidewalk, with their heads down, James kicking a rock on the way. "What are we gonna do?" Meowth asked. "We haven't done one bad thing since last year." James continued. "Shut-up! I'm sick of you two complaining!" Jessie yelled at her friends. "Oh so da truth comes out!" Meowth said angrily. "Yeah, we don't hear you complaining!" James continued. Meowth glared at James, "Ya idiot! Dat's not helping our case!" he yelled at his tall idiot friend. "Don't wanna be a White City idiot!" James started singing, until Jessie stepped on his foot hard. "I think what we need is a break." Jessie suggested. They walked into a bar to get some drinks. Then they noticed a twerp. "Oh no it's a twerp." Jessie noticed. It was Brock, and he was hitting on a waitress. "Oh waiter, why wont you go out with me?" Brock asked, holding her hands. "Maybe I would if you would call me a waitress, not a waiter!" the girl screamed, and walked off to another table. Brock starred after her for a few seconds, and then hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, and said "Stupid!"

Ash and Misty were lead to the spot where Death Factor would be taking place. "Wait here, while I find the contestants you'll be contesting against, and the host you'll be hosting against." the man told them, and went off to find them. "Ash, I don't think this was such a good idea, we're gonna have to face our fears, and my fear is bugs." Misty said, scared. "Don't worry Mist, I'm sure there's not a single bug on show like this." Ash told her. Then the man came back, with six other contestants. "Ok, we have Dumbon, Texon, Jason, Killon, Old Mann, and Bryan." he introduced everyone. "Bryan?" Ash and Misty said surprised. "Dat's…I mean, that's right!" Bryan said confident. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked. "Well, I wanted to do something to pass the time, and when I found out that there's a $500 reward in the mix, that only sweetened the deal." Bryan explained. "And, now your host!" the man shouted, and held his hand out to the direction of the host. "Hay everyone, I'm Joe Rogan…"(He's the host from Fear Factor) DUM DUM DUM!

"What are we gonna do? The twerp's here." James panicked. "Nothing, we're here for a break, and most likely he is too." Jessie explained. "Oh, ok, then can I talk to him?" James asked. "What do I care?" Jessie said. James walked over to his "enemy." Brock looked on as James took a seat next to him. "Hay…cuz…" James started. "What do you want?" Brock asked him. "I just want to chill with you…cuz." James told him. "Okay, first thing's first, I'm not a black dude, or a homie, okay, I'm Asian." Brock explained to him. "And second, why are you talking to me?" Brock asked. "Well, I wanted to hang out with you, and be your friend for the next hour or so." James explained. "Well, okay…" Brock agreed to let him stay.

_Death Factor starts_… "For the first event, you will have climb up this slippery pole, and then once you reach the top, you're going to get in good position, and then jump down from the pole on to the cement floor." Joe explained the first "game" as he called it. Everyone thought that was crazy, except for Dumbon, Bryan, and Killon…because they're crazy. Killon was the only one that completed the event. "All right, now, the one with the worst performance will have to leave, and that will be Texon. Texon bowed his head in disappointment, and left.

"No for event two, you're going to have to stand on a bridge over a boiling volcano. And, who ever can stand there the least, will be voted off." Joe explained. "You are really evil Joe." Misty said angrily to him. "I'm not evil, I'm just the host, I seem like I'm evil, but the creator of the show is the evil one." Joe explained. "All right, now a volcano is boiling hot, it's hotter than an oven, toaster, and microwave combined." Joe told everyone. "Once I burned my finger on a microwave." Ash told Bryan. "I haven't stood over a volcano in 42 years." Old Mann realized. So everyone stood over the volcano, and Killon once again was the victor. "Okay, the one that stood there the least, was Dumbon." Joe announced. "Oh man! That's no fair! It was really really hot!" Dumbon complained. "Too bad, you're gone." Joe told him, and snapped his fingers, then Steve from the Jerry Springer show came out and took him away. "I'm gonna do something none of those Fear Factor loser guys thought of, I'm gonna sew them, and get my money that way." Dumbon shouted while being dragged away.

"…and then she pulled my ear, and she's been doing it ever since. It was less embarrassing when she used to hit me with her mallet. And the weird thing is, she only used that mallet like twice in the whole series, yet in all the fan fics, she hits people with it." Brock explained more of his life to James. "Wow, you live a some-what interesting life." James told him. "But, I think I'm gonna back over and hang out with Jessie." James said, and went back over and sat with his friends. "So, what's he like?" Jessie asked sarcastically. "He's cool, but I've talked to better guys. He seems to be really obsessed with the twerpete." James told her. "Ha! I knew it!" Jessie shouted. "I told you he had a thing for her!" Jessie shouted, while jumping up and down. "Give me my five bucks." Jessie said. James reached into his pocket and handed her the money. Brock meanwhile was being rejected by another single girl.

"All right, here's your next mission, you all must be tied to pole, and have a tornado move over you…and who ever gets blowed away the fastest is the loser." Joe told them. And so they continued with the death stunts. They all waited for their results, how would they all be here after being blown away by a tornado though?…it's a fan fic, it's fiction, get over it. Anyways… "The results are in, and Old Mann is the loser." Joe said, and snapped his fingers. "I haven't been eliminated in a game show since Survivor: Old People." Old Mann remembered.

"Now, it's time to have an anchor fall on top of you, who ever suffers the most broken bones will be kicked off." Joe explained. "Good luck Misty, you're the skinniest person here…so goodbye." Bryan teased her. "Don't be so sure." Misty said grinning. Killon went up first. "Hell yeah that feels good!" he shouted after having it dropped on him. "I can't believe we have to do this, what does he think we're cartoons?" Ash said nervously, as they were about to drop it on him. Ash took the hit on the noggin, and was knocked out cold. Now it was Bryan's turn to take the punishment. "I'm gonna be an anchor man after this." Bryan said, and then began laughing, until it fell on him. "Ow, my groin!" Bryan yelled out in pain. Everyone went, and Joe was getting the results. "Okay, and the loser, who can't take an anchor falling on him, is Jason." Joe announced. Bryan began laughing at his enemy. "You're laughing now, but you wont be laughing when you go to have sex and find out you cant." Jason said, and then started laughing, because the anchor fell on Bryan's man hood, and it would now be difficult to use. "The winner overall, was Misty." Joe also said. "What? How!" Bryan asked surprised. "Because I drink a lot of milk, and I never wipe away my milk mustaches." Misty explained. "And also because you carry a load in your chest." Bryan pointed out. Misty kicked him in his groin, and he went out.

"Have I ever told you about the girl that use to be my girlfriend, Ganene?" Brock asked Charlie in a very drunk voice. "No, but I don't want to hear about it." Charlie told him. "Sure you do, you always like to sure about my Ganene's." Brock said in his drunk voice. "I think you've had enough Mr." Charlie tried to tell him. "No I haven't! give me a mix of both Budweiser and Miller Lite in a glass." Brock told him. "Fine, whatever." Charlie nodded, and did as he was asked. "If the twerp gets alcohol poisoning, we can steal his wallet." Jessie suggested. "No! I can't let you do that to my homie!" James protected his friend. Jessie and Meowth both raised an eyebrow at him. Charlie finished making Brock his drink and handed him the glass. "Wow! This is so good, I cant believe I'm good!" Brock said, waving his drink in the air. "Drink-drink-drink-drink!" Brock began to sing. Charlie tried a glass of the mixed beers himself. He thought it was incredible, and he would end up getting very rich because of his new creation of both beers in one.

Ash and Killon were eliminated, it was down to just Bryan and Misty. "Come on Misty, you can beat him, he's just a big dumb sex-crippled idiot." Ash encouraged her. "Thanks for the support Ash." Misty thanked him. "Yeah, thanks Ash." Bryan said, trying his best to imitate Misty, and then began laughing. "Okay contestants, here's the final event, the winner will take home $300." Joe told them. "Wasn't it $500?" Misty asked. Joe moved his eyes from side to side nervously "Of course." he responded. "Here it is…" he continued, and then took a sheet off of a large box, to reveal it was filled with cockroaches. Misty let out the loudest recorded scream in modern history. "Oh no, it's all over." Ash said sadly. "This is mine." Bryan smiled.

"Okay, go!" Joe yelled, and Bryan began to dig into the box, and apple bobbed for roaches. Misty was standing ten feet away from it on the other hand. Ash knew if ye yelled words of encouragement, she would just scream back at him, so he did nothing, but watch as Bryan was eating the three hundred dollars before his eyes. Bryan stuffed his mouth with ten roaches, and began chewing on them. "You idiot!" his evil conscience yelled at him. "You don't need to eat so many roaches, she's not even going to eat one of them!" He yelled. Then the good one appeared (See) and said "No, eat as many as you can, you can freak Misty out, and it will impress the strange ladies out there." Bryan continued to stuff his face with bugs. Misty knew she had to at least make an attempt to eat one, if that's all it took to face her fears. She didn't want to cower of everything, so she had to eat something. She removed her bra from beneath her shirt to use to grave a roach. She reached in and graved it, holding in near her face with her bra. Bryan continued to gouge. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, and began moving the roach towards her…when suddenly, Bryan began to throw up all the roaches he had eaten, and passed out, his head lying in the box. "Misty, if you eat just one roach, you'll win now!" Ash shouted. "I know that Ash, I'm not stupid!" Misty yelled back. She opened her mouth wide, and bit of the antenna of the roach(You know, the whisker) and swallowed it quickly. Joe ran over to Bryan, checked his pulse to see if he was alive, and began beating his hand on the floor next to him. "One!…Two!…Three! Misty is the winner!" Joe shouted, and Ash embraced Misty in a huge hug, before Misty threw up the small part of the bug she ate, right on Ash's face.

Episode 12/36: Brainwashed

"All right! It's super bowl day!" Brock shouted out after waking up, and walking out of his room. "And my team is in it, the Eagles, baby!" Brock continued. "Well I like the Patriot's chances better." Misty told him. "They only won two of the last three super bowls because of their kicker. But, I'm gonna go to Jacksonville and break their kicker's leg." Brock explained. "But, I don't have enough money." Brock said sadly. "Don't do that to the kicker!" Misty screamed. "NFL Kickers get paid less than a McDonalds employee." Misty explained.

Ash opened his eyes and screamed loudly. Brock opened his door "Ash, what's wrong!" Brock asked afraid. "Where's Misty!" Ash asked. Ash repeated those words, as he rummaged through the house looking for her. He went into the kitchen and saw her sitting at the breakfast table. "Misty!" Ash shouted, and ran over to her and have her a big hug. "You're ok!" Ash said happily. "Only ok? Bryan told me I was FINE." Misty said bitterly. "Ash, what's wrong with you?" Brock asked his frightened friend. "Ahh! Stay away from me, I didn't do anything." Ash said, and ran back to his room. "That was weird, he must have sniffed some of Bryan's glue." Brock said, and then he looks at the screen/camera and says "Never sniff glue kids, it will destroy your brain cells, as does paint." "Don't forget drugs and beer." Misty butted in. "Beer does not kill brain cells! Now let's go back to that building thingy, where our bed and TV…IS." Brock said. "You mean home?" Misty asked. "Oh yeah." Brock responded. "We are home!" Misty shouted.

(If you want to know why Ash is acting so strange, read "How Much Can Happen In A Year" by Karoi-Chan. If your reading this at The Pokemon Tower, you're gonna have to go to Fan to find it)

"So Bryan, who are you going for in the super bowl?" Brock asked him, in Bryan's house. "The Patriots because they wear a lot of blue." Bryan told him. "I'm not going for the Patriots!" Brock yelled angrily. "Then who ARE you going for?" Bryan asked. Brock starred at Bryan like he was an idiot and responded "The Eagles." Then Brock grinned and said "I heard that you passed out after eating too many cockroaches." Bryan looked over to Brock nervously and said "That's not all, I've also passed out from eating too much worms, centipedes, and prairie-dogs." Brock raised an eyebrow at him and asked "So anyways, I'm having a super bowl party, do you want to come?" "Sure! And I'll bring my famous punch over that my brother, Fryon makes." Bryan said cheerfully.

The super bowl party started, and all the guests were there. Brock invited Bryan of course, along with Percilla and a few girls from her girl's club, as well as Old Mann, and Bryan's enemies, the Scooter Squad. "Hay Bryan!" Jason greeted his enemy. "Hay Jason, you start puberty yet?" Bryan asked jokingly. "Yep, and I've used it to my advantage, have you?" Jason asked, referring to sex. "Do you mean…" Bryan held up his hands and did the quote thing. "…?" "You are really weird, dude." Jason said and walked off. "I can't believe Team Rocket betrayed us!" Ash said angrily to Misty. "Ash, what are you talking about?" Misty asked, wearing a fancy dress. "Why am I wearing such a fancy dress at a super bowl party?" Misty asked out loud to her self. "I haven't been to a super party in 11 years." Old Mann told Bryan. "So let me get this straight, I am by the way." Bryan said, and turned to Percilla and moved his eye brows up and down, making her roll her eyes and walk away. "Okay, so you're saying that you were alive eleven years ago, but you weren't alive sixteen years ago." Bryan said, turning his attention back to Old Mann. "No, I was alive sixteen years ago, but I wasn't alive sixteen hundred years ago." Old Mann explained. "I need to get some more of that strange, but wonderful punch." Brock said holding an empty glass. "Nooooo!" Ash screamed and ran out of the house.

He ran as fast as he could, he was running towards the spot that he met Mist, or where she met him. Then, he ran into someone, and fell backwards. "Ow!" Ash screamed. He looked up to see Team Rocket. "Hello twerp." Jessie greeted. "Yeah, hello." James greeted next. "What do you three want? To betray us?" Ash asked. "No! we want you." Jessie said, and both her and James pointed at him. "Well forget it, I'm not letting you have Pikachu!" Ash said protectively. "Not Pikachu, you." Meowth corrected. "Oh, well I'm so used to protecting Pikachu from you guys and-" Ash was interrupted as James hit him over the head knocking him out cold. Then the three dragged him to their balloon.

"Hay has anybody seen Ash?" Misty asked. "No, has anyone seen Ganene?" Brock asked with a beer in his hand. "Brock, would you please stop drinking, you've gotten drunk now for the fourth straight episode." Misty warned him. "What are you saying? That I'm an alcoholic?" Brock asked, upset. "No, but you're gonna become one if you continue to drink every week." Misty warned him again. "Misty, don't worry about me, just because I've been drinking a lot lately, does not mean I'm going to become an alcoholic." Brock told his worried friend. "How about I get you something to drink Beautiful?" Brock said in a wasted tone. "Uhg!" Misty said in disgust, and stormed off.

"Here he is, Sir, just as you asked for." Jessie said, as her companions held Ash in front of Giovanni. "I asked for Clint Eastwood, but I guess he'll have to do." Giovanni told them. "What are you going to do with me?" Ash asked, angry with Team Rocket. "I'm going to make you a Team Rocket member." Giovanni explained. "What! Never will I join you!" Ash yelled. "That's what you think…" Giovanni told him, and then began to chuckle softly. "That is what I think, Dr. Hibert." Ash said back. "Well you're wrong, and I'll show you how wrong you are." Giovanni told him, and motioned for Jessie, James, and Meowth to bring him into a room near by. They placed Ash on a chair and strapped him in, like it was an electric chair. Then they placed a metal bowl-like thing with wires attached to it, just like an electric chair. "You're going to kill me, and then my ghost will come back and be forced to join you!" Ash asked afraid. "No, I'm going to brainwash you." Giovanni explained. Then he switched on the power to the machine, and it sent shocks towards Ash's head through the wires, making him twitch. Giovanni laughed an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Brock and Bryan are sitting on the sofa, watching the last minute of the super bowl. "Damn it!" Brock yelled in frustration of the Eagles losing it all. "All right! The blue guys won!" Bryan cheered. "That was the superest super bowl ever!" Bryan cheered. "I can't believe I invited everyone over here to watch the super bowl, and we're the only ones in the room." Brock realized. Everyone else went home hours ago. "Guys, we have to go find Ash!" Misty yelled, entering the room. "Later, a new Simpson's super bowl episode is coming on." Bryan told her. "I wasn't telling you!" Misty screamed "Misty, calm down, if he doesn't come back by tomorrow morning, we'll go look for him, kay?" Brock told her. "Bryan's way was better than yours!" Misty yelled, and ran off to her room.

"Welcome to the team, Ash." Giovanni welcomed his new employee. "Yes, Sir." Ash responded in robot-ish way. Ash was no longer wearing his trade mark clothes, but he was wearing a black team rocket uniform. "I never imagined the twerp working with us." Jessie said surprised. "Yeah, it's weird, that would be like us being good guys." James realized. "Jessie! James! Ash will be partnering up with you!" Giovanni told his worst employees. "What about Meowth?" Meowth asked. "Whatever!" Giovanni responded. "We might actually be on the winning side for once!" Jessie said happily. "Let's go guys, we have to steal pokemon." Ash said to his new team mates in a lifeless robot tone.

Morning came in the Ketchum/Slate/Waterflower Residence. Misty walked downstairs and yawned as she entered the kitchen, where she say Bryan eating breakfast at the table, and Raichu was also at the table, playing on a lab top. "Bryan, what are you doing here?" Misty asked. "I came here for the super bowl party." Bryan responded. "That was yesterday." Misty told him. "I know, and I never left." Bryan explained. Then Brock walked into the kitchen, went for the cubbard, and got some "Hangover Free" pills. "Hay Brock, how was the game yesterday?" Misty asked. "I don't remember." Brock said, holding his head. "Omigod!" Raichu yelled. "Ash is a team rocket member!" he yelled. "What! How do you know!" Misty asked. "It says right here on the latest update of Raichu pointed out. And the three humans gathered around the computer to view the new. "Oh no! we have to go save him!" Misty yelled. "Sure, whatever, I need to wait for these pills to kick in first." Brock said, still holding his head. "And I'm having a yard sale today, so I can't help you." Bryan said, and walked out of the house.

Ash was a big "help", for Team Rocket anyways, as he already helped stole five poke'mon. "This twerp's good." Jessie said, impressed. "On to the next trainer." Ash said, and began walking towards a young girl trainer. "Give up your poke'mon, or you'll fight for them." Ash told the frightened girl. "No-no-no Twerp!" Jessie yelled. "We have to do our motto first!" James explained. "Screw you! If we do that, it will give her a chance to get away." Ash explained. "Hay, I never thought of that." Jessie realized. Then a voice called out to Ash "Ash! What do you think you're doin!" Misty asked, furious with her friend-turned enemy. Ash, and team rocket looked over to see Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Raichu. "Ooh, forget the girl, there's two poke'mon right there to take." Ash told his team mates. "Pika?" Pikachu asked. "Ash, this is your pikachu!" Misty yelled. "Oh, okay, get over here Pikachu, so I can give you to my boss." Ash called out to Pikachu. "Ash! I'm your boss!" Misty yelled. "It's no use twerp, the kid's been brainwashed, and there's nothing you can do about it." Jessie said, and smirked at the devastated girl. Misty gasped.

Meanwhile at Bryan's yard sale… "How much is the life-size card board Jerry Springer?" a kid asked Bryan. "It's the amount that I paid for my house this month…seven dollars." Bryan told the kid. And the kid handed him seven bucks. "Hay! You gave me seven male deer toys instead of money, get back here!" Bryan called after the boy.

"All right! If you're not gonna give us your poke'mon, then you'll have to battle us." Ash said, and reached in to his pocket to call out his charizard. But, before he could, he was hit with a large blast of electricity. "Good work Raichu, let's grave him!" Brock congratulated Raichu. Then he went over and graved the unconscious Ash. The electricity also caused a large dust cloud, leaving Team Rocket suffocating, and blind in the blast. When the dust cleared, the twerps were gone, as well as Ash.

Ash slowly opened his eyes, and saw the strangers standing in front of him. "What have you done to me!" Ash asked, struggling to break free of the ropes that were tied around his wrists. "Ash, we're your friends, Brock, and I'm Misty, don't you remember us?" Misty asked desperately. "Misty, he's been brainwashed." Brock told her. "I know that!" Misty yelled. "I haven't been brainwashed you've been brainwashed." Ash said back. "He may have been brainwashed, but he's still immature." Misty said, and giggled. "We have to find a way to bring him back." Misty told Brock. "But, how?" Brock asked. "I once read a script for a movie that never got made, and there was this guy that was brainwashed, and a girl kissed him, and it turned him back to normal." Brock suggested. "So, you want me to kiss him?" Misty asked, hoping he would say yes. "Well, if you want to." Brock responded. "Okay…" Misty said nervously. She was jumping up and down in her head, excited about the moment to come. She closed her eyes, and leaned in to the love of her life, ready to kiss him. Ash had a disgusted face on, while Misty was smiling. Then Brock placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Wait!" Brock shouted. "I have a better idea." Brock told her. Then he lifted his fist in the air, and struck Ash in the face. "Ow! What the hell did you do that for!" Ash screamed. "Ash, are you back to normal?" Brock asked him. Then Brock received a hard punch in the face, and Ash responded "No!"

"There has to be some way to bring him back." Misty, said, ready to break in to tears. Then, both Pikachu and Raichu let out a blast of electricity and shocked Ash. He then lie out cold on the floor. "Pikachu! Raichu! What the hell's the matter with you!" Misty screamed at them. Then Ash opened his eyes and said "Hay guys, what are we doing out here?" Ash asked. "Ash?" Misty asked worriedly. "Yeah, what is it Mist?" Ash asked, puzzled. "You called me Mist." Misty said surprised. "Yeah, I'm the only one who calls you that." Ash said like it was obvious. Misty wrapped him up in a huge hug, as did Brock and the poke'mon. "Oh Ash!" the all shouted, including Ash.

"Well Ash, now that your back to normal, what do you want to do?" Brock asked him. "I had an idea to record our weights, and then do it every year on the same day." Ash suggested. "Okay…" Brock said. So they all recorded their weights, and here was the recordings. Bryan weighed 152lbs. Misty weighed 113lbs. Ash weighed 141lbs. And Brock weighed 182lbs. "All right! I weigh the most! What do I win?" Brock asked excitedly. "Nothing, I just wanted to record our weights, and see our weight gain or weight loss difference every year." Ash explained. "Oh…" Brock said sadly, with his head lowered to the ground.

Episode 13/37: Crazy World

(This episode, along with the next, will be a tad shorter than normal)

Brock drove his car, which carried Ash, Misty, Bryan, Pikachu, and Raichu. They decided to leave Kasumi at home because she was still too young. "All right! Finally I get to go to the fair!" Ash yelled out. "Ash, we're not going to the fair, we're going to…THE PRINCESS FESTIVAL!" Misty told him, and then Bryan made a "Dum-dum-dum!" noise. "Let me out, let me out!" Ash screamed, as the car continued it's way to the festival.

"Okay, here we are at The Princess Festival." Brock said, not sounding too thrilled. "I cant wait, I'm gonna go on the roller coaster of peace, then the volley ball simulator, and…" Misty stopped talking, when she saw the sign near the Princess Festival sign, it said "CLOSED." She ran up to the entrance, where a man was standing. "Excuse me, why is the festival closed?" Misty asked him. "Well, there's a roach on the loose, and until we can contain it, this place is gonna be closed. And it looks like it'll be closed for a while, considering that most of our employees are female." the guy explained. Ash, Bryan, and Brock were locked arm in arm, dancing around in a circle. Misty shot them an angry glance. "Come on Misty, let's go find another festival, slash carnival thing that charges too much money for food, games, and other stuff." Brock suggested, and they all hopped back into the car.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were stranded in the woods, because their balloon went flat. James and Meowth were playing checkers with James's bottle caps. "Ha! King me!" James shouted happily. "James…you just moved the piece back in to your side." Meowth told him. "Oh, ok, I was looking at it backwards." James explained. Meowth raised an eyebrow at his un-smart friend. "Oh my goodness!" Jessie shouted. "What is it Jessie, did you fix our balloon?" Meowth asked hope-ing-ly. "No, but we've just been invited to a wedding." Jessie told him. "A wedding? But, who would want us at such a fancy occasion?" James asked. "Our boss." Jessie responded. Meowth and James gasped. "Our boss is getting married, but why would any one want to marry him?" James asked. Jessie blushed. "Yeah, maybe in a crazy world." Meowth said, and then laughed. "Well, what are we waitin for, let's go to the wedding." Jessie said, and they got into the balloon, and started her up, and they were on their way.

Brock drove his red Honda Civic down a lonely dirt road, nothing was in sight. Ash and Misty's fighting was annoying, along with Pikachu and Raichu's make out scenes, and Bryan's talk of the six inch Indian that he claimed that lived in his cupboard. "Guys look!" Brock shouted. Everyone looked out the window, to see a large sign that said "Crazy World: Free Admission." "Is that a carnival?" Misty asked. "Yeah, Ganene said she went there once, and she had a…time." Brock told them. "What?" Ash asked, referring to the …time. "Well, she trailed off when she told me how her time was, so I don't know how her time there was." Brock explained. "Okay…" Ash said, scratching his head. They walked up to the entrance, and then up to the ticket booth. "Hello, welcome to Crazy World, would you like a three day pass?" the suspicious man asked them. "No thanks, we're just gonna browse." Brock told him. "So you want four browsing tickets?" he asked him. "Sure." Brock responded. They took their tickets, and headed off into the park.

Jessie and the others arrived at the wedding, feeling very nervous. "Hay, I thought the balloon was flat." James noticed. "It was…oh well, I heard Stephen Hawking is here, maybe he can explain what happened." Jessie said, and they walked up to the door. "Hi, we're friends of our boss, and we would like to get in." James told the large security guard. "And who may I ask your boss is?" the man asked him. "You can ask Jessie, because I don't know." James said, and stepped aside, so Jessie was in the man's eye view. "Giovanni." Jessie told him. "This way…" the man said, and lead them in to the building. Inside they say all kinds of Rocket members, including Aqua, and Magma members partying and dancing. The Aqua members were on one side of the room, while the Magma members were on another, and the Rockets were in the middle. After trying to join each of the party's group, they were told they weren't any of the team members, and were forced into an area that no one was in. "I've never felt so rejected in my entire life, except that time when I entered in the bikini contest." James said sadly.

Ash and everyone else walked the paths of Crazy World. It was really silent, mainly because they were the only ones there. "Why isn't anyone else here?" Misty asked, nervously. "Because it's out in the middle of no where, and not many people know about it." Brock explained. "Also, because fourteen people came here, and were never heard from again." Brock continued. "What!" Misty asked, freaked out. "Calm down Misty, the reason they were never heard from again, was because they got jobs here, and didn't tell their families about it." Brock explained. "Oh…" Misty said, feeling relieved. "I want to ride that ride!" Bryan shouted out, starring at a large tower. "What is it?" Misty asked. "It is a tower, that drops you 82 feet, but it only does it one time." Bryan told her. Bryan went to get in line. The others went off to find something else. Brock went to a Dream/Nightmare Simulator. Ash and the poke'mon went to the Crazy Ferris Wheel, while Misty went and sat down at a bench.

Everyone took their seats, as the wedding was about to proceed. "I still can't believe the boss is getting married." James said. "I know…do you think we'll ever get married?" Jessie asked. "What! Jessie, Team Rocket members are not allowed to wed." James told her. "No, do you think we'll get married to other people?" Jessie asked again. "Oh, I don't think so. Not you anyways." James said that last part quieter. The wedding music began to play, and people walked down the isles, Giovanni stood, watching, and waiting for his beautiful bride. The name of the girl he was marrying, was named Stephanie, she was a brunette, and she was lovely. She walked down the isle until she came upon her soon to be husband. "Do you, Stephanie, take Giovanni to be you long and wedded husband?" the wedding had now officially started. "I do." she responded. "And do you, Giovanni, take Stephanie to be you long and wedded wife?" "I do." "Am I saying this right?" the guy with the book, asking the questions asked. "I mean, I'm a computer engineer, so I don't know if I'm marrying you two right." he said. "Your doing fine." Giovanni told him. "Now, let's hear your vows and such." the engineer said. They said their vows, they weren't really good, trust me, you-you don't wanna hear it. "You may now kiss the wife, I mean bride." and they did.

"Welcome to the elevator ride thing." the man welcomed Bryan. "Yeah yeah, just drop me." Bryan said, not too thrilled. "Your request is taken, sir." the man told Bryan. "I am not a sir, I'm only 16 years old, so you have to call me dog, or homes, or fool." Bryan told the guy. "You've got it, Homes." the man said, and Bryan got into the elevator. He didn't buckle his seat belt, because he wanted to make the ride a little bit more fun. Then, the elevator dropped down 82 feet, then it went back up, Bryan was badly bruised from the impact when going down. "Well that was fu-" but before Bryan could finish, the elevator dropped again, it repeated the act over and over again. It was only suppose to drop once, but it continued again and again. The man in charge of the ride smiled as he watched the scene.

Brock was connected up to the Dream/Nightmare Simulator. "Okay, let's go dream of some hot chicks." Brock said excitedly. The guy started up the machine, and Brock went into the dream. He was quickly surrounded by two beautiful women, wearing just their underwear. "Hi…" Brock said with his jaw hanging open. "Hi Brock." they both said in unison. "Man this gets me hard." Brock said, loving the feeling. "Do you want to go into that room over there, and do some stuff?" one of the girls asked. "Okay…you two float my boat." Brock said, and they walked into the room… …"Ahhh!" Brock screamed, then came running out of his room. "Those weren't chicks, those were dudes!" Brock screamed.

Ash and the poke'mon walked towards the ferris wheel. "The more people are with you, the slower you walk." Ash said out loud. Pikachu, and Raichu, who were walking behind him, raised their eye brows at the so called Poke'mon Master. "Here we are guys." Ash told his small friends. "How many?" the ferris wheel guy asked. "Three, well, really one and a half." Ash told him. They strapped themselves into the ferris wheel, and it started spinning. The wheel spinned slowly, then, it started spinning faster and faster. Ash, Pikachu, and Raichu were screaming their heads off as the ferris wheel continued it's 80 mile an hour spin. "This reminds me of Spin City! Oh that Michael J Fox." Ash said as the wheel spun over and over again.

Misty sat on a bench, reading Little Women, when something interrupted her. It was something she couldn't see, nor hear. It was weird, nothing was bothering her, that was noticeable. For whatever reason she felt distracted. She decided to go find another bench to sit on. She found another bench, and that strange feeling followed her. Then, a visual of paper airplanes filled in her head. She was so confused, why was she seeing that picture. Then, she stopped visualizing the strange occurrence. "That was weird." Misty thought. Then, she turned around, and a giant paper airplane was heading right towards her. She let out a loud screeching scream.

"Congratulations on your wedding Boss." Jessie told her boss. "Thanks, I guess." Giovanni thanked her. "And congratulations on your honey mood too, the best part." James congratulated his boss. Stephanie glared at James, as well as her new husband. "That's now why I married you, Dear." Giovanni told his wife. "It better not be." she told him, and went off to the bathroom. Giovanni shot James a nasty look. "What's wrong? Do you have gas?" James asked him. "Why you little-" Giovanni was cut off when someone said "Let's get some photos of the groom, the bride, and all the other significant people." Giovanni walked away. "I'm so happy for him." James said.

Brock ran, he ran out of the simulator, and on to a path in the park. "Brock! Help me!" Misty screamed. Brock saw Misty, running from a large paper airplane, about the size of an actual plane. "O-M-G!" Brock yelled. He graved her hand, and began running away from the paper plane. Then, a large wheel came spinning onto the path. Ash, Pikachu, and Raichu fell out of the wheel, and on to the path. "Ash! Are you ok?" Misty asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ash re-assured her. They all began to run together, until they ran out of Crazy World. "Man, that was some crazy world!" Brock said. "Yeah, but at least we all got out ok." Misty said, trying to catch her breath. "Not everybody…Bryan's not here." Raichu said.

Bryan is still on the elevator, as it continues to fall, go back up, and fall again. A black and white guy walks in front of the tower where the elevator is."Bryan underestimated a ride at a theme park, he didn't know by not buckling his seat belt, that it would cause a malfunction in the system, and cause the ride to perform over and over again. Now, he has to suffer his choice, and mistake he made. He has trapped himself in another dimension, a dimension known as…The Twilight Zone." The Twilight Zone them plays as the elevator continues back up and down.

Episode 14/38: The Wannabees

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Bryan sat at "The Table" at White City Mall, hanging out and eating McDonalds food. "Hay, why do they call it a large fry, the fries aren't large, and there's a whole bunch." Ash suddenly said. "I don't know, why do they call it a Big'n Tasty, it's not big, and it's not tasty." Misty wondered. "My biggest question is, why do they call it a quarter pounder, if it costs so much?" Brock asked. Everyone shook their heads, wondering how McDonalds could be so complicated. "I think the biggest question is, well I have three. Why do they call themselves McDonalds, they don't have a duck as their mascot. Why does Ronald McDonald really have all those children's hospitals, I personally think it's Michael Jackson in that costume. And, why don't they ever clean up their restaurants?" Bryan asked. Everyone started thinking about what he had said.

After eating, they decided to go see a movie at the White City Mall Theatre. "What movie do you guys want to see?" Brock asked. "Alfie/The Incredibles." Brock got as his answers. "All right, after the movies over, we'll all meet at the lobby. "Let's go down to the lobby, let's go down to the lobby, let's go down to the lobby and get our selves some snacks." Bryan sang. "O…kay…" Brock slowly said. "I want to go see The Poke'mon Breeder, so I'll see you guys later." Brock said. So he headed off to his movie, Misty heads off to see Alfie, and Ash and Bryan go to see The Incredibles.

A telephone rings, and a lady answers it. "Hello, On Star." the lady told the person calling. "You've got to help me, I've got an emergency here." the voice on the other line told her. "What's your emergency?" she asked him. "The engine of my car wasn't working, so I went to check out the engine, and my bottle caps fell into it, and now there jammed in there." the voice explained to her. "…Huh?" the lady said. "I said my bottle caps are jammed in the engine somewhere, what should I do?" the voice asked. "Uh, I don't know." the lady told him, then she heard the dial tone, meaning he had hung up.

"Well James, how'd it go?" Jessie asked. "Not good, On Star, more like OFF FAR!" James said, angry with them. "Oh just forget it James, it's a rental." Jessie told him. "I'm not worried about the car, I lost my fourth favorite, and seventh most valuable bottle cap." James explained, and then, broke into tears. "Pull your self together James, we'll go to the store and get you a soda." Jessie told him. James continued to cry like a little baby. "Jessie, we have to tinks of some plan to get money and stuff." Meowth alerted her. "You're right, but I don't have any ideas." Jessie said, and lowered her head. "Hay I got it, how about we rob banks, and call our selves… "The Robbers." Meowth suggested. "Even better, "The Bank Robbers." Jessie then suggested. "Okay, let's do it!" Meowth said, energized. "Oh why God, why have you chosen to let me lose my bottle caps?" James asked the Heavens, still crying.

Ash and Bryan sat in the movie theatre, watching The Incredibles. Ash was very bored of the movie. "Er! This movie's more boring than The Matrix sequels." Ash complained. "Calm down Ash, it'll get good." Bryan told him. "That's what Brock said when we went to see The Matrix Sequels." Ash told him. Misty meanwhile was watching Alfie, and enjoying it.

Brock's movie (Pokemon Breeder) was only thirty minutes, so he headed towards the lobby earlier than everyone else. He exited the door to the movie he had just seen, and a girl came out afterwards. "Hay Miss, my name is Brock, what's yours?" Brock asked her. "Uh…not that it's any of your business, but it's Bonnie." the girl told him. "So, did you like the movie?" Brock asked her. "Yep, I really liked Pokemon Breeder, but it was pretty short, probably because they didn't continue the story after the main character died." Bonnie told him. "I like breeding too." Brock said, making her glare at him. "Are you just hitting on me because you think I'm gonna sleep with you?" Bonnie asked him. "No, in fact, I never once slept with my ex girlfriend, Ganene." Brock explained. 'Damn it, you don't mention your ex girlfriend to a girl your trying to score with.' Brock told himself in his mind. "So, what do you do for a living?" Brock asked her. "Nothing, but I'm really into poke'mon breeding." she told him. "Me too, if you know what I…" Brock stopped, seeing her glare at him again. "Um, I am too into poke'mon love-make-I mean breeding." Brock corrected himself, thinking about nothing but sex, hay he's a guy

Team Rocket prepared for their first bank robbery. They put on their strange rubber masks, like used in that surfing movie with Keanu Reeves in it. They stormed into White City Bank, with paint ball guns. "Everybody get down!" Jessie yelled, making everyone scream, and then get down. "Come on people, you better do as we say, you don't want to get hit with this paint, it's not water colors, this is real paint." James told everyone. They went up to the bank…people, and demanded money. They filled sacks up with money, and left.

Everyone was now back at home, except for Brock. He was on a date with Bonnie, who let him ask her out, even though he was very perverted. "Wow, that was a good movie." Ash said. "I thought it was bad." Bryan said, referring to his earlier statements. "You did? I thought it was great, then ending when the kid was racing was the best part." Ash told him. "Yeah…but I don't get it." Bryan said, scratching his head. "That movie made me want to be a super hero." Ash said. "Me too." Bryan agreed. "How about we start our own wannabe super hero team?" Ash suggested. "Sounds cheesy, but I'll do it." Bryan said. "Did someone say cheese?" Raichu asked. "And we'll call our selves… the Ashy Boys." Ash told him. "Sounds stupid, but it was your idea to be super heroes, so let's go." Bryan said, and they went upstairs to Ash's room to design their costumes.

Misty was in the mall, sitting at "The Table" with Percilla. "Percilla, ever since I saw Alfie, I've really wanted to…you know, do it since then." Misty told her friend. "Do what?" Percilla asked. "You know… "It." Misty tried to tell her. "What?" Percilla asked again. "S-E-X." Misty spelled out. "Sorry Misty-girl, I don't know what your talking about." Percilla once again said, making Misty agitated. "I want to have SEX!" Misty screamed, making everyone in the mall turn their attention to HER. Misty sat back down at the chair, blushing loudly. "I was just kidding Misty, I knew what you were talking about." Percilla told her, making Misty's face glow red, half with embracement, and half with anger. "Well, go do "It" then." Percilla told her. "It's not that simple Percilla." Misty told her. "Sure it is, just go up to a guy, and say "Hay, wanna do me?" Percilla told her. "I'm not just gonna go up and ask some random guy." Misty explained. "Hay, you live with two men, and one next door to you, ask them." Percilla suggested. "They're my friends!" Misty told her. "So…" Periclla said, shrugging her shoulders. "So…that would be awkward." Misty explained. "Are you friends with Bryan?" Percilla asked her. "No, and we never will be friends, I certainly don't want to do it with him though." Misty told her. "What about your other next door neighbor, Jack?" Percilla suggested. "…He's SIXTY-THREE years old!" Misty screamed.

Brock had chosen to take Bonnie to Panda Express for their first date. "So Brock, do you have a job?" Bonnie asked him. "No." Brock responded. "Oh, well then how do you support your self, or do you live with your mother?" Bonnie asked him. "No…I live with my seventeen year old friend." Brock told her. "Oh, sounds interesting." Bonnie said. "It is, you never know what your gonna find in the couch, or the sink, or the toilet for that matter when you live with this kid." Brock said, referring to Ash. Bonnie shuddered. "Anyways, what about you?" Brock asked. "Oh, I live with my ex boyfriend." Bonnie told him. "…" Brock didn't know what to make of this. "…Come again?" Brock asked. "Oh, well you see, I lived with him when he was my boyfriend, then we broke up. But, soon afterwards, I lost my job, and he offered to let me stay with him until I got back into the swing of things." Bonnie explained. "…Hm." Brock said, nodding, and wide-eyed, still not thrilled with the situation. The date was now over, and Brock was dropping her off at her ex-boyfriend's house. "Here we are…" Brock said. "Thanks for the ride." Percilla thanked him. "I don't know if I should bother, but what's your last name?" Brock asked her. "It's Bonnie Phelps." she told him. "Okay, bye!" Brock said, and took off.

Ash and Bryan finished their costume designing, they just stuck with their clothes they were wearing, except for the fact that they wore their underwear on the outside. They soon spotted some trouble, a girl was being mugged. "Give me your purse lady!" the mugger yelled. "Okay, please don't hurt me." she pleaded. "No deal." the mugger said, then took her purse, and prepared to throw her to the ground, when he tripped. He fell to the floor, where he saw a rope sticking out, that caused him to trip. "Don't mess with this girl." Ash told him. "Why not? This is America, the land of the free." the mugger explained. "Think again mugger, this is White City." Ash told him. "What! I thought that plane was heading to America, thanks a lot America West Airlines." he said sarcastically. The mugger felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around, where his face was met by a fist. "That's what happens to those who mock America West Airlines." Bryan said, after punching him. "They gave me two bags of peanuts." Bryan continued. "Thank you…what's your name?" the girl-victim asked Ash. "You can call me…Ash Man, and this is…" Ash said, and Bryan said "Glue Dude." This act of heroism inspired the mayor to hire them as White City superheroes. They did very well in that job.

Team Rocket decided to try for another bank robbery, since the first one succeeded. They went in with those strange masks again, and had the paint ball guns ready. "All right everyone, get down, or you'll get a face full of red paint." Jessie threatened the innocent people in the bank. "Oh no, it's… "The Bank Robbers!" a bank teller yelled. "No wonder they call you guys bank tellers." Jessie said, making everyone laugh. They collected their money and left.

Brock and Bonnie had been dating for about, half a week now. Brock decided to take a chance in his relationship, by telling her something, and to ask her something. They went to White City Park, and sat down on a bench. "Bonnie, I have to tell you something." Brock broke the silence. "What's up Brocky?" Bonnie asked him. "I…am a virgin." Brock admitted. "So…" Bonnie responded. "So…do you want to help me lose it, because I'm tired of having it." Brock asked her. "Oh wow, listen Brock, I don't know." Bonnie said. "Come on Bonnie, are you a virgin?" Brock asked. "No, but-" "So please help me lose it, I've done it with my self so many times, that I've almost lost it due to that, and that's just sad." Brock told her. "Well, all right." Bonnie told him. Brock immediately hugged her tightly and started making out with her. "But…it has to be in June, because that's when I first lost my virginity, and that's when I want to do it again." Bonnie explained. "Fine!" Brock said, and crossed his arms in anger.

Ash and Bryan were doing very well as wannabe super heroes for White City. The mayor called them in for request of the stop of a group of bank robbers. So they went to the only bank in the city, White City Bank, to wait for the thieves. "Hay, since the subject is on banks, did you know that Bank1 is changing their name?" Bryan asked Ash. "No I didn't, to what?" Ash asked. "I don't know, probably something stupid." Bryan responded(My grandmother works at Bank1). They waited at the bank for hours, until "The Bank Robbers" finally arrived with their paint ball guns. "Give us all the money, or we're gonna paint this bank pink!" Jessie threatened. Then, Ash Man and Glue Dude jumped down from their perched places, and landed in front of them. "Stop now!" Ash Man told them. "Never!" James disagreed, and fired his paint balls at him. Ash Man and Glue Dude jumped up and avoided the ammo. "The Bank Robbers" got scared and ran out of the bank.

"Come back here Team Rocket…uh, I mean Bank Robbers!" Ash corrected himself. Ash and Bryan reached into their Ashy Boy Belts, and each pulled out a rocket launcher. They fired the rockets at the rockets, slash robbers. They missed, and hit a building. They fired again and hit another building. They repeated this act a few more times. The Ashy Boys had run out of rockets, so they chased the robbers on foot pursuit. James was struggling with the heavy dollar sign bag, filled with money, so he had to drop it. Jessie, James, and Meowth continued to run, until, they were soon inside a net. "All right!" Bryan shouted after throwing the net on them. "How does it feel to be in a net, Team Rocket?" Ash asked them, grinning. "Why you little super twerp!" Jessie yelled. The police arrived, along with the mayor. "Well Mayor, we caught the thieves, where's our award?" Ash asked. "Award! You just caused fifteen million dollars worth of damages!" the mayor angrily shouted. "So, that's nothing compared to other super heroes, like Super Man, or The Hulk, or The Powerpuff Girls." Ash pointed out. "I don't care, this is real fiction life! The damages actually have to be paid for!" the mayor angrily explained. "Okay okay, calm down dude, why can't you be more laid back, like the mayor on The Powerpuff Girls?" Ash asked him. "That stupid mayor cant even open a jar of pickles." Bryan teased the Powerpuff character. "You two are fired!" the mayor yelled. Ash and Bryan were stunned, but did as told.

Misty laid on the couch, bored out of her mind. "I so wanna have…sex." Misty said. "It's not fair." she complained. Then, Ash walked into the room. "Hay Mist, whatcha doin?" Ash asked. "Um…being horny…." Misty responded. "Oh, sounds like fun." Ash said. "Not when you can't do anything about it." Misty told him. "Oh, well, you have a room, use it." Ash told her. "I'm tired of that Ash! I want the real thing, I want a partner to share it with!" Misty explained. "Oh, really?" Ash asked. "With anyone?" Ash asked. "YES! Anyone!" Misty yelled. Ash walked over to her and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. "Oh…Ash…" Misty moaned as he kissed her. Misty closed her eyes, and kissed back, she opened them again, and saw…the ceiling to the house. "Huh?" Misty asked. "Oh damn it! It was all a dream." Misty realized.

Wow…how boring huh? If you liked it, please review, I've got tons of hits, but only a few reviews, if you want this story to continue, your gonna have to review. The story's gonna be cancelled if you don't review it. For some reason, this chapter just didn't seem all that funny to me, I also wasn't in much of a mood to write during a few chapters. I will be during the next chapter for sure thought, and as the story moves along.

I've decided to move the episode "Princess Waterflower" to the next chapter. There will be two episodes in the next chapter, so if you like short chapters, you'll love the next one. Thought, the episodes will be longer than most other episodes.

****

…In the next chapter…Misty is revealed to be a princess. In order to become Queen, she must find a suitor to become her husband, before TIME runs out.

…Then…There's a stalker after Misty, and he's after her loved ones, and he'll KILL for HER love…


	7. Princess Misty stalked by a love Psycho

****

Poke'mon People

SEASON TWO Chapter Six/Seven(What ever you want to call it)

****

Welcome to Chapter Seven of Poke'mon People. Yet another crazy, humorous, stupid chapter in the saga. I see this story still continues to gain…a little bit of popularity. This chapter will contain two episodes. One of them is a calm and simple episode about Misty finding out she is a princess. And another episode…well, the red says it all…(That is if your reading on The Pokemon Tower, where this paragraph is in red). Get ready for a royal, heart pounding, life choosing, stalking chapter of the lame series. This chapter will focus on Misty during the two episodes.

Thanks to Ri2 for reviewing, and saying this story keeps getting crazier and crazier. And, congrats on Kgmck-117 for noticing that Pikachu's off spring were pikachu's, and not pichus. It's a long story to why I made them pikachu's. If you want to hear the story, email me and let me know. However, I am not gonna change Kasumi to a pichu.

Here's the quote of the chapter…

"Your suppose to be the greatest army in the world, and you couldn't even kill the three of us, I gotta say I'm not impressed."

Who said this quote?

The answer to the previous chapter…Homer Simpson 

Episode 15/39: Princess Waterflower

Misty stood over the kitchen sink, washing the dirty dishes, 81 of them were Ash's. She was thinking about Ash, and how much she was in love with him. She had been in love with him, pretty much since she met him, but she could never admit that to him. She, being stubborn, also thought that it was the male's duty to come clean. "Not with their dishes though!" Misty thought, while holding one of Ash's dirty dishes, she closed her eyes tightly in disgust, holding the plate as far away from her as possible. Then, the front door was sent flying open, and Ash ran into the kitchen. "Ash?" Misty asked. "Misty I was just thinking about you at the store…" Ash started. "You were? Me too." Misty told him, excited about the fact he was thinking about her. "…Yep, I was thinking about you making me a big double cheeseburger!" Ash yelled, and handed her the beef. Misty took it from his hands, and was saddened. "I want it medium rare!" Ash said, before heading out the door to play Frisbee with Bryan.

Ash, Bryan, Pikachu, Raichu, and Kasumi(Who is a pikachu, not a pichu, that's right, there's nothing you can do about it) played Frisbee out in street in front of the house. Ash threw it to Bryan, he threw it to Raichu, he threw it to Pikachu, and she threw it back to Ash. Kasumi leaped in to the air, trying to grave the Frisbee. "Keep away, keep away!" Bryan shouted, making the others laugh as they played keep away with Kasumi. Kasumi was getting angry with her so called friends. "This is so much fun taunting a little cute baby PIKACHU." Ash said, laughing as he threw the Frisbee to Bryan. Kasumi headed right for Bryan, ready to pounce on him and take the Frisbee. Bryan began to run further into the street. "You'll never catch me alive little pikachu, because I'm about to get hit by a car." Bryan teased the little electrical rat. "Bryan, over here!" Ash shouted. Bryan stopped, then threw the Frisbee wildly into the air, as he was pounced on by Kasumi, who gave him a big shock, the electricity also shocked Kasumi. Ash ran to catch up with the Frisbee, as it flew at a great speed. Then, the Frisbee headed straight for a woman that was dressed in expensive and royal looking clothes. It hit her straight in the head, knocking her to the floor. "Ohmigod! I'm sorry miss, I-" Ash was interrupted by the woman as he tried to apologize to her. "How dare…" she stopped as she gazed at him. "…are you, are you Ash Ketchum?" she asked him. "Um, yeah." Ash said. "Does Misty Waterflower live around here?' she asked him. "Um, yeah, I guess so." Ash responded. "Could you take me to her?" she asked again. "Well, I guess so." Ash answered. "Geez-lo-wese miss, you sure do ask a lot of questions." Bryan told her.

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Bryan, along with the pokemon say at the kitchen table, while the royal looking woman, and her body guard stood. "Misty, my name is Jirachi Williams, and I have come to tell you important news." she told her. "I have come to tell you…that you are a princess." Jirachi sold her, making Misty, along with everyone else stunned. "What! How can Misty be a princess?" Ash asked. "Well, her father was the king of the palace known as "The Water Kingdom" seven-teen years ago. The kingdom is surrounded by water, and is very beautiful. But, he was over-thrown by an evil man, but now he and his family have perished, and the kingdom requires you, Misty, back into the palace." Jirachi explained. "Wow, I don't know what to say." Misty said, over-whelmed. "Why aren't my sisters being treated to going to the kingdom?" Misty asked. "Why don't you call them and find out." Jirachi suggested. Misty picked up her orange Nokia cell phone, and called her sisters.

"Like, hello." Daisy answered the phone. "Hay Daisy, it's me Misty." "What are you calling for?" Daisy asked, annoyed. "I'm calling because a woman named Jirachi came over to my house and-" Misty was interrupted by Ash "OUR house!" "OUR house…" Misty continued "…and told me that I was a princess, did you know anything about this?" Misty asked her sister. "Yeah, totally." Daisy answered. "Well, then why didn't you tell me I was a princess?' Misty asked. "Like, we thought you knew from when Dad called you a "little princess." Daisy explained, making Misty angry. "And, me and my other sisters didn't want to tell you because we didn't become queens, and we didn't want you to become one if we didn't become one." Daisy explained. "You are so selfish Daisy." Misty told her. "Like, no I'm not, now if you'll excuse me, my stupid butler is taking forever to tie my shoes, I'm gonna fire him, and hire a new butler." Daisy said. "Wait a minute, how come you didn't become a queen?" Misty asked, then Daisy hung up.

"How come my sisters didn't become queens?" Misty asked Jirachi. "Well, there's a rule in the kingdom that says you have to be married by the time your twenty to become a queen, other wise, you can't become a queen any more, I didn't write the rules, I just decide whether a rule becomes a rule." Jirachi explained. "Now, will you come to The Water Kingdom?" she asked her. "Well…I am a huge fan of water, and a kingdom based around water sounds really cool, so, I guess I'm gonna say yes." Misty told her. "Are you gonna say it?" Jirachi asked. "Yes!" Misty shouted. "You know, Ganene drank eight glasses of water a day." Brock mentioned. "In The Water Kingdom, that's all we drink." Jirachi brought up. "That's all you guys drink?" Ash asked. "You must be really big fans of "The Water Boy." Bryan said. "Yes, we are, but we hate what they said about water sucking, and that Gatorade is better." Jirachi said angrily. "Right now, our kingdom is in a war with The Gatorade Kingdom. We've already eliminated Propel Kingdom." Jirachi explained.

"Did you hear that, the twerps are going to a palace made of H2O?" James asked his bored team mates. "Sounds boring." Jessie said in a not so thrilled voice. "Why are you so down?" James asked. "Because we're bored." Jessie replied. "Well, how about we follow them to the palace." James suggested. "Sounds slightly interesting." Jessie said in a half hearted pumped up volume. "I don't want to go to no place dat has water everywhere ya's look." Meowth complained. "Oh Meowth, don't worry about that." James told him. "Why not, I hate water." Meowth told him. "Just imagine all the water as…one of the Ameba Boys from the Powerpuff Girls." James told him. Meowth raised an eyebrow at his non-intellectual friend.

So Misty and her friends, along with the pokemon and Jirachi arrived at The Water Kingdom in the motor boat. "Welcome to The Water Kingdom!" Jirachi said happily. Everywhere they looked, water lurked around. There were very tall buildings, with water falls on the sides. (Another way to look at it, is to imagine it looking like that one water place in The Legend Of Zelda if you ever played that game.) "Let me introduce you to some of the Water People here as we call them." Jirachi said to Misty. Three people stood in front of them, "We have Francis, she is your servant, we have Duc Lee, he is your body guard, and we have Cliff Keith, he is your personal cook." Jirachi introduced the three to her. "Personal cook?" Brock asked. "Brock, this doesn't mean-" Misty was interrupted "That's ok, I know when I'm not wanted." Brock said sadly, and walked away. "Woah, my ankles are ankle deep in water." Bryan said, seeing that the water was ankle deep. "That's right, there's not a place in this kingdom, that doesn't have water some where." Jirachi explained. "Um, that's true any where you go, the human body is made up of some kind of high percentage of water." Ash told her. "True, but it's an even higher percentage when your in this kingdom." Jirachi explained. "Now, let's take the tour." Misty's servant, Francis suggested.

Team Rocket parked their giant magic carp submarine in the boat parking lot, and hopped out on to the side walk, flooding with water. "This place is very wet." Jessie said, holding her boots in her hands as she walked along the soaked side walk. James was also walking through the side walk, but with Meowth riding on his shoulders. "Meowth, if you don't walk in the water, then you'll never get desensitized to it." James warned him. "I don't care, I want to be sensitized to it, because that means I don't have to do it." Meowth said, with his eyes closed. "Just don't look down, just don't look down." Meowth repeated.

"Hay, where's Pikachu, and Kasumi?' Ash asked. "And where's the evolved form of Pikachu?" Bryan asked. "Oh, those three are in the "Dry Room", since water conducts electricity." Francis explained.

"This sucks." Raichu moaned, as he and the two pikachus lay bored in the Dry Room.

"Ok, there's our kingdom's water fountain, that's our fishing pond, and there's the local aquarium, and there's WatterBurger." Francis pointed out. "This place is just like my dream come true." Misty said, happily. "Just like your wet dream." Brock said, and chuckled. Everyone glared at Brock. "…What! It's just a joke…COME ON!" Brock said, and waved them off. "Is there any place you'd like to visit?' Francis asked. "Yeah, how about the palace?" Misty suggested. "Oh ok, I can show you guys where your gonna sleep." Francis said, and took them to the palace in the water taxi.

"What was da point of even coming to this stupid wet place?" Meowth asked, still not letting go of James. "We came here because the twerps came here, there isn't really a simple explanation, it's like trying to explain why when cartoon character's are racing, and one of them moves the track so it heads straight into a wall or something, and then the cartoon behind it follows the track into the wall." Jessie explained. "Or why in fan fics why Misty is always hitting people with mallets, though she doesn't use one on the television show." James finished. Meowth moaned loudly.

"Ok Bryan, what do you want to do?" Ash asked. "I don't don't." Bryan responded. "All right, how about we mess with the local water people." Ash suggested. "Sounds like a sound." Bryan suggested. "Did you get dropped on your head after you were born?' Ash asked. "A couple of times, NOW, enough about me, let's go cause trouble." Bryan said. "It's time for the big jokes." Bryan said, with an evil glint in his eye. He noticed a lady walking down the sidewalk. "Hay lady, your feet are wet!" Bryan yelled. She ignored him and walked by. "Ok Bryan, now it's my turn." Ash said, he noticed a another girl walking towards them. "Hay, do you want to have a wet t-shirt contest?" Ash asked her. His face was met by her hand slapping him, and he fell on to the ground with a splash. "Ah-ha! Say hello to the fish to me." Bryan laughed. "Hey I know, how about we go buy water guns, and squirt them at people." Bryan suggested. They went to a store near by called Un-Drys(Instead of Frys). "Excuse me, but we would like to buy a water gun." Ash asked the manager. "What!" he yelled. He pushed the security button, and officers immediately surrounded them, they were pointing water guns at him. "Get them, they were trying to purchase water guns." the manager told them. Ash and Bryan gulped. "I'm just kidding, that's what the manager of a store in "The Dry Kingdom" would say." the manager joked.

"Oh man, this is amazing, I'm in a world filled with water, there's a bunch of beautiful babes here, and they're wearing white t-shirts, one of them is bound not to be wearing a bra." Brock said excitedly. A girl walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "All the girls know that you idiot, there's not one girl or guy here that doesn't wear a bra when they wear white." the girl told him. "Damn it! But, there's bound to be lots of girls wearing bathing suits." Brock thought. Then a bunch of guys came walking by wearing swimming trunks. "Ohhhhh!" Brock moaned, unhappy.

Meanwhile at the palace, Jirachi is explaining something important to Misty. "Misty, you must be wed before your 20th birthday to become the queen of The Water Kingdom, I know your birthday isn't for another two months, but the sooner you find a man the better." Jirachi explained. "But, I don't want to get mar-" Misty was interrupted by Francis "Don't finish that sentence Misty, you need to find a husband, other wise you can't stay here at the kingdom, and I know this is everything you ever wanted. Misty knew she was right, but she didn't want to be forced into marriage, especially at such a young age. "I need to think this over." Misty told them. "Well, you do that, in the mean time, you will have a choice of men to choose from tomorrow, they will be lined up, and you can decide which one you want to wed." Francis explained. Misty gasped, that was so wrong, she thought. "I suggest you choose Roman, he's great in bed." Francis interrupted Misty's train of thought.

Ash sat on the bench, waiting for Bryan to return from WatterBurger with the food. "He sure has been gone for awhile, what could be taking so long?" Ash asked himself. Then Bryan came running up to the bench, with a big black bag in hand. "Bryan, what's that?" Ash asked. "You'll never guess what I just found!" Bryan shouted. "What, a dead hobo?" Ash asked, not amused at all. "Bryan it's getting late, and it's dark out, and-" Ash was interrupted by Bryan "Man, people have sure been interrupted a lot in this episode anyways, I found a carpet in this cave shaped like a tiger." Bryan explained, and pulled a carpet out of the bag. "And, it flies." Bryan told him. "Really?" Ash asked. "Yep, I can prove it." Bryan said, then the carpet started floating in the air, Bryan jumped on to the carpet, but his weight caused the carpet to fall back on to the floor. (Ok, so now Bryan's back on the carpet after that quick little joke) "Take my hand Ash…" Bryan said, with his hand out stretched towards Ash. "Well, I guess-Ahh!" Ash screamed as Bryan pulled him on to the carpet.

"I can show you this place, watery-fishy-wet, tell me Ashy, now when did you last let your eyes be maced?

I can tell you all kinds of lies, make you dumber and dumber, over to a place with lumber, on a dazed carpet ride.

A whole wet place, a new fantastic dozed off view, no one to tell us were gay, or that we're clay, or say we're only stoned.

A whole wet place, a really wet place I never liked, but when I'm stoned, it's all real weird, now that I'm in a whole wet place with you, now I'm in a whole wet place with you." Bryan sang.

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable wetness, going fast, throwing up, through an endless night of bliss.

A whole wet place, don't you dare take my joint, (Bryan tries to take Ash's joint.) a hundred girls to see, hold your nose-it stinks, I'm like a movie star, I've smoked it all, I can't go back to not being drugged.

A whole wet place, every girl a surprise, with new virgins to conquer, every moment is wet, I'll chase the girls anywhere, there's no time to spare, let me share this stoned out world with you." Ash sang.

"A whole stoned world, that's where we'll be, a thrilling experience, a wonderous drug, for you and me."ã Ash and Bryan both sang together, then they passed out(**NEVER DO DRUGS PEOPLE!**, this is just a humorous song I made up, it's suppose to be like "A Whole New World" from Aladdin in case you didn't know, just different lyrics.)  
That morning, Misty woke up to what sounded like waves crashing against the beach, it was her alarm clock. "Ok Misty, it's time your you to choose a husband, or at least eliminate some." Francis told her. "I've been thinking about it, and I don't know if I should-" Misty was interrupted by Francis "Oh come on Misty, it'll be fun, it'll be like American Idol." Misty got dressed, and went downstairs, where she was lead out side by her body guard, Duc. "This way Princess Misty." Duc showed her outside. Outside, stood Jirachi, Francis, and about ten guys, standing in a line. Misty put her hand over her face, as if she were frustrated with the whole thing. "Well Misty, here are your choices." Jirachi told her. Misty eyed the young men, who were all trying their best to impress her, by smiling big, and wearing muscle shirts, or in one case, wearing no clothes. "Hay, get out of here you little nudist!" Duc chased the guy away. "Look, I don't want to marry some guy I don't even know." Misty explained to Jirachi. "Well…how about…Ash?" she suggested. "Ash?" Misty asked "I like Ash, 'a lot actually, I just said in my mind' but he's not exactly the kind of guy you would want to be the king of an entire palace." Misty told her. Then they heard splashing behind them. They turned around to see Ash and Bryan kicking water at each other. Then they went up to a woman in a dress, and looked up her dress. She kicked them both in the jaws, knocking them out cold.

"Hay guys, I have an idea!" Jessie shouted. "What is it Jessie?" James asked. "Since this place has some of the best tasting water in the world, how about we take as much as we can, and sell it on the market." Jessie suggested. "Sounds like a brilliant plan Jessie!" James agreed. "I hate water, especially-" Meowth was interrupted by Jessie "I know I know, wet water." "No, I was gonna say I hate Aquafina water." Meowth corrected her. "Oh…you do have a point." Jessie agreed.

Team Rocket began taking as much water as they could and filled their water bottles with it. "We can call our product… "Jessani." Jessie suggested, instead of Dusani. They stopped filling the bottles, when the water beneath them began to move. "What the hell!" James shouted. A bunch of mermaids, and their king raised from the water. "What do you think you are doing, you stupid fish eating humans?" the king asked. "Under the sea, where life is better, under the-" "Shut up Sebastian!" the mermaid king yelled at him as he swatted him away. He used his golden stick and fired a large beam at Team Rocket, causing them to blast off. "It looks like Team Rocket's splashing off again!" "Up there they work all day-" Sebastian was swatted away again.

Misty sat in her throne, sad over having to be forced to marry. Jirachi approached her. "Are you okay Princess?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm ok, because I'm not gonna become the queen of the kingdom." Misty told her. "What?" Jirachi asked. "I don't want to be forced to marry some guy I don't even know, and being the queen of my own kingdom would be a lot of work, so far being a princess has been a lot of work. All I wanted was to be treated like a princess in my own home, not to be an actual princess." Misty explained. "I think I understand." Jirachi understood "So, you want to go home now?' she asked. "Yes." Misty replied.

So, Misty and her friends left The Water Kingdom and returned home to what felt like a very small home, compared to where they had been living. "I'm gonna have to get used to being dry, and not having any fish in my pockets now." Brock said. "I got high at the kingdom." Bryan brought up. "Oh…kay." Brock said slowly. "Man, Misty, we could of all lived in a huge palace, now we have to live in this dump." Ash complained. "Actually Ash, only I would be able to stay, you were just guests, I had to find a husband in order to stay there." Misty explained. "…I'm glad we came back." Ash changed his mind.

(This episode is dedicated to the city of New Orleans)

Episode 16/40: **Love Hurts!**

Two young men, about nine-teen years of age sat by the edge of a river bank, thinking. They were thinking about a girl, a girl that they had a crush on many years ago, and hadn't seen for over eight years. That's the effect the girl had on them, and anyone, she has a special attraction she gives off, and even years later she can't be forgotten. "Man, that Misty chick was pretty hot." one of the boys said. "I know, but she refused to go out with us." the other boy said. "Do you think she'd go out with us now?' one of them asked. "Probably not, now that she's living with the Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, you just know she's sleeping with him." the other one told him. "Still though, I would like to see her again, if she was hot when she was twelve, then you know she's gonna be hot at nine-teen." the boy said. Little did they know, they were being watched by someone, someone who too wanted to see Misty, someone who wanted to love Misty and have her love them back, someone who would kill for her love. That person leaped out from the bushes, and struck a knife into their hearts, killing them both instantly. (I can't be more graphic with that scene, otherwise this would be a higher rating than teen, and this is a comedy for goodness sake)

Misty slowly awoke to yet another beautiful day in her White City home bed room. Everything in life seemed to be so perfect for her. She wasn't on her pokemon journey, meaning she didn't have to walk great distances. And, she lived in a house with Ash, the one she loved. Everything was beautiful the way it was. Misty began to sing "It's a beautiful day…" "Misty! Stop singing that stupid song!" Ash yelled.

So Misty carried out her day with her daily routines. She took a shower, ate breakfast with her friends, watched the news, went shopping at the mall with her girl-friends, hung out at the mall with Ash, went home to watch Sex and The City, ate dinner, and got ready for bed. It was yet again another pin-pointed perfect day. But…her world was about to be shattered.

Misty woke up the next morning, feeling grouchy and angry for some reason. When she went to take a shower, she only got cold water. So fat this was the worst day she's had since moving to this home. She went downstairs to eat breakfast. Brock had made pancakes. Ash and Bryan were fighting over they syrup. "Give me Bryan!" Ash fought. "No! I want it!" Bryan fought back. The two were playing tug of war with the bottle, they had it aimed at Misty now, not purposely though. Syrup squirted from the bottle on to Misty's face. She began to turn red with anger, making the syrup run down her face at great speed. "Hay Misty, I can lick that syrup off your face." Bryan suggested. Misty started strangling him. Then the news on the television stopped her. "This just in, two young men were found dead on the edge of a river in Cerulean City." Misty gasped at the horrible news. "The men's names were Billy Fisher, and Ralph Fisholot." the news said. "I would hate to have fish in my name right about now." Ash joked, but then he stopped when he saw Misty's serious face. "What's wrong Mist?" Ash asked. "I knew those boys." Misty said, making the house silent, except for Bryan licking syrup that had spilled on to the floor.

Misty was stunned still by the news. She was sitting on the sofa, watching Ellen Digeneris(I don't know how to spell her name). "Why am I watching this lesbian chick?" Misty asked her self. Then, Ash ran into the living room, Misty turned her attention to him. "Misty…there's something I want to tell you, but I'm not sure if you'll understand." Ash said, as if he were afraid. "You can tell me anything, Ash, you're my friend." Misty told him. "Well… I wanted to tell you…that I… …let Bryan use that heart thing I got you for your birthday last year, so he could throw it at Jason, and Jason took it." Ash explained slowly. The look on Misty's face said that's not what she was hoping to hear, all she said in response was "Love hurts."

Team Rocket again walked along White Cities sidewalk. "What are we gonna do today?" Meowth asked. "Are we gonna embark on a crazy idea?" James asked. "I don't know, we'll have to see where the day takes us." Jessie said. Then, they saw a young woman, and a young man not too far in front of them. They recognized the guy. "Isn't that that kid that's always messing with the new stupid twerp?" James asked. "Yeah, that's Jason." Jessie told him. "Come on Jason, why wont you even consider going out with me?" she asked him. "Because, I don't feel like it, unless it's all just sex involved." Jason told her. "Oh, I see…" she said sadly, then Jason walked away. "How dare that little brat!" Jessie screamed. "Who, the boy or the girl?" James asked. "The stupid boy!" Jessie told him. "What do you care that they're not gonna date?" James asked. "Because, I know exactly how she feels…" Jessie said, getting tears in her eyes. "Oh great, now der's gonna be an emotional flashback." Meowth said, rolling his eyes.

"I my self have tried for romance, but failed." Jessie reminisced. "Hi, my name is Jessica, what's yours?" a young Jessie asked a boy. "It's Get The Hell Away From Me You Stupid Little Girl!" the boy told her. Jessica started crying and ran off. "Get The Hell Away From Me You Stupid Little Girl, it's time to eat." his mother called to him. "Coming mom." he said, and ran to dinner. "Then there was the incident when I told a boy he looked cute." Jessie continued. "Hay, you look cute." Jessica told the boy. "Hello Jessie." the boy said in an evil voice. "Are you, are you Hannibal?" Jessica asked. "Yes…Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed, making Jessie run off. "Oh…I was just kidding." the boy said sadly. "But, my first true love is the saddest story." Jessie remembered. "Hi David." Jessica blushed. "Hay Je…lly, Jelly is it?" David asked. "You can call me whatever you want." Jessica told him. "Um… I gotta go to soccer practice." David told her. "But all you do is kick a ball around a field…David!" Jessica cried out as David ran off to practice. "And that's my failed romance life." Jessie explained, James and Meowth were fast asleep. Jessie hit them both over the heads.

Misty wanted to get the whole murder thing out of her mind, so she decided she would ask her friends if they wanted to go to the mall. She walked into the living room to see the three men, along with Raichu sitting on the sofa. "Hay guys." Misty said. They ignored her, as they watched the cheerleaders on TV. "I like girls." Ash said dumbfounded. "Um, does anyone want to go to the mall?" Misty asked. "Sure, sounds like fun." Ash said. "I'll go to, I love the mall!" Bryan yelled. "What about you Brock?" Misty asked. "No thanks, I'm waiting for the mail man to get here with my new issue of Play…" Brock stopped when he saw Misty glaring at him. "…new issue of Play Sports." Brock lied. "Ok see you later." Misty waved goodbye, and Bryan drove them to the mall.

A couple of hours later, Brock lay asleep on the sofa, when he was awoken by the door bell ringing. "All right! The gay mail man is here!" Brock shouted. He opened the door…but didn't see his homo-sexual muscular mail man, it was a different guy. "Hay…your not gay…are you?." Brock said. The person at the door was dressed all in black, if you've ever seen "I Know What You Did Last Summer", that's what the person's wearing. "No, of course I'm not gay!" the mysterious person said in a deep voice. "Come on man, show me your face." Brock said. "No! look, does' Misty Waterflower live here?" the person asked. "Yes, she does, but she's not here at the moment." Brock told the person. "Well, then give her this letter please." the person handed Brock the letter, he looked at it for a few seconds. Then he looked back up and said "Thanks.", but the person was gone. "Hm…that was pretty queer, as Bryan would say." Brock said, and went back inside.

Later, Misty and the guys returned from the mall, no shopping bags in hand. "Hay Misty, you've got some kind of letter." Brock told her. "Really? From who?" Misty asked. "I don't know, it doesn't say." Brock told her. "Did you read it?' Misty asked. "Yep, but it still didn't say." Brock told her. "You read my letter!" Misty asked angrily. "Yeah, I got bored, my Play Sports issue never came." Brock explained. Misty mumbled something under her breath. She took the letter and sat down at the kitchen table. "Brock, you should have came to the mall, there was a girl there, and she flashed everyone for no apparent reason." Bryan said. "She thought it was Martygraw Day." Ash said, then he and Bryan began to laugh. Brock was shocked that he missed it. "Man my life sucks!" Brock complained. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Ash asked. "Yeah, but she doesn't want to have sex until May." Brock said, upset. "What a loser!" Bryan teased him. Misty opened her letter, hoping it was something good, but what she read…she didn't know if it was good or bad. She starred at the letter blankly, but in shock. "Misty? What's wrong?" Ash asked, she didn't move. Ash, Bryan, Brock, and the pokemon rushed over to get a view of the letter. They too were stunned. The letter read **_"_I love you…I killed them."**

So Jessie, James, and Meowth had decided they would fiddle in the process of helping the girl get together with Jason. Their first priority was to talk with the girl, before brainstorming the ideas. They followed her into the city park. She sat down on a bench to rest. That's when Team Rocket decided to make their move. "Hello." Jessie greeted her, along with James and Meowth standing behind her. "Uh…hi." the girl answered. "So, do you like any one?" Jessie asked. "Well, not that it's any of your business, since I never met you before, but I like a boy named Jason." she told her. "Really?" Jessie asked, sounding surprised. "Yeah, I think he's a really great guy." the girl told her. "Well, how about we try and fix you up with him?" Jessie suggested. "You would do that for me?" the girl asked. "Of course we would…I mean for a price." Jessie explained. "Oh…" the girl said sadly. "Fifty bucks" Meowth said. "And four bottle caps." James said next. The girl agreed, and they signed a contact. "Your name is Songo?" James asked. "Yep." Songo replied.

The red ink letter from a mysterious person haunted Misty, and her friends as well. They had no idea what it could represent. But they all speculated that it meant some guy was in love with Misty, and killed the two guys near the river in Cerulean City. More news was about to be revealed the following day. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Kasumi sat on the brown sofa, watching the news. What they heard, shocked Misty and her friends. "Two more murders have been committed once again in Cerulean City. Both murder victims were found near the river as well as the previous day. Both victims were also teachers. One of them was a swimming teacher, his name was Mike Yeti, and the other one was a fishing instructor, his name was Bass Miss." the news on the television reported. "Those teachers…they were both my teachers." Misty said coldly, and silently. How could four childhood friends just pass away over the last two days. Were they connected? All Misty knew was that she was saddened, angered, and afraid of the situation.

Misty didn't want to go anywhere, and if she did, she didn't want to go alone. Ash thought it would be a good idea for her to get outdoors, for she had stayed inside the house for a few days. So, Ash walked her to the mall to look around. "Anywhere particular you want to go Mist?" Ash asked her. "No." she replied. "Well, I want to go check out Game Crazy, and see if I can get Halo 2." Ash told her. "Okay, I guess I can go get us some food." Misty suggested, and they both headed in different directions. Misty entered the food court, and headed for McDonalds, when a man bumped right into her, sending her to the floor. "Ahh!" she screamed, as she hit the floor. The man kept walking in the direction he was heading for when her ran into her. "Hay you idiot, what do you think your doing!" Misty asked loudly, still on the floor. The guy turned around, looked at her, and walked back to her. "What?' he asked. "You just bumped into me and kept on walking, that's what!" Misty yelled, and helped her self back up on her feet. "Yeah…so." the guy responded. "Well that's very rude!" Misty yelled. "Yeah yeah, whatever." he said. He started walking away, without an apology. "Hay, what's your name!" Misty asked him. "It's E, why?' E asked her. "That's an unusual name, anyways, you need to apologize." Misty told him. E just walked off. Misty gritted her teeth and went to McDonalds.

Misty walked up to the counter, and prepared to order her food to the McDonalds lady that was always there when ever she or her friends were there. "Hi Minnie." Misty said, as cheerfully as she could. "Hi Misty, ok, look, I got something for you." Minnie said, with a piece of paper in hand. "What's that?' Misty asked her. "I don't know, a person wearing all black came here to McDonalds one day and ordered a large coke, and then they gave me this piece of paper, and then he told me to give it to you." Minnie explained. "That's weird." Misty said, then she was frightened, because the last letter she had gotten was from a mysterious person in black. Misty ordered the food for Ash and her, and headed to "The Table" to open the note. She did not feel comfortable opening the note in such a public place, but she wanted to find out what it said. She opened the letter and read what it said. **"I still love you…I killed again…if you contact the police to tell them of the address on the previous letter, I will kill your sisters." **Misty couldn't believe it, another letter like before.

Team Rocket had finished the development of their first plan to bring Songo and Jason together. Their plan was to…well they didn't really have a plan, they were gonna make it up as they went along. James just decided to go talk to Jason. "Hay Jason, what's up?" James greeted him. "Who the hell are you?" Jason asked. "Why, I'm James of course!" James introduced himself. "And I'm here to tell you that Songo wants to be your girlfriend." James alerted him. "Yeah, I know." Jason replied. "Then why don't you want to be with her?' James asked. "Because I don't want someone taking all my money, and wanting me to be with her all the time, and have it be about her-her-her." Jason explained. "That's a very good reason, see you around some time." James said, and walked back to Jessie and Meowth. The two glared at him, and then beat him over the head with a baseball bat. "You losers! That's an aluminum bat!" James teased them, they hit him harder the next time.

Brock was hanging out at his girlfriend Bonnie's apartment. "I love spending time with you." Bonnie said happily. "Me too." Brock said, while he moved his hand through her hair. She lay on top of him on the couch. Then, the tender moment was interrupted by a timer going off. "What the hell is that!" Brock leaped into the air. "Relax Brock, that's my reading timer that tells me it's time to read for an hour." Bonnie explained. "You read for an hour each day?" Brock asked. "Yes." Bonnie replied. "What a loser." Brock coughed, then he realized it wasn't Bryan he was talking to, it was Bonnie. "I mean, that's great." Brock lied to cover up his mistake. "She took out her book, it was "The Shining" by Stephen Kink. "You like Stephen King?' Brock asked. "Yep, he's the greatest horror author there is." Bonnie told him. "Um, I hate to disagree with you, but R.L Stine is the greatest horror author." Brock argued. Bonnie starred at him like he was kidding, but saw the serious look on his face. "He's an author for kids and teens." Bonnie told him. "And those books are as scary as hell!" Brock said. "Stephen King is still a better author." Bonnie argued. "No he isn't R.L Stine is!" Brock argued back. The two both argued back and fourth, until Brock stormed out of her apartment.

Misty still couldn't believe that she had received yet another red ink letter. And, now the cops couldn't help her. She sat on a park bench, she didn't want to be alone, but she wanted to be alone. Misty's train of thought was interrupted when a voice called for her name. "Misty? Is that you?" the voice asked. Misty looked up from the ground, where her gaze met Sakura's face. "Sakura! It's been awhile!" Misty said happily, as she hugged the owner of the Espeon. "What are you doing here?' Misty asked. "Well, I'm on tour with my sisters, we're putting on our dancing act. We were in Cerulean City last, and now we've come here." Sakura explained. "Sounds like fun." Misty said, with a smile. The two both talked for hours on the park bench, until it was time for Sakura to go perform her dance. Misty hurried home, as it was becoming dark.

The following evening, Misty was ready to go to the local storing aquarium for pokemon, where she left her water pokemon. "Hay Mist, do you want me to come with you?" Ash asked. "No, that's ok Ash, but thanks for looking after me." Misty thanked him with a smile. "No prob." Ash said back. "Yeah, thanks for looking at Misty, Ash." Bryan teased him. "Shut up Bryan!" Ash yelled, and hit Bryan in the back of the head. "Hay, that hurted!" Bryan screamed. "Whoops, I just caused you more brain damage." Ash apologized. "Apology recepted-lepded." Bryan responded. Misty left for the aquarium. She went to the store tank where her pokemon were being held once she had arrived. When she got there, she saw a horrible sight. All her pokemon were gathered in a circle…around a still laying form. It was Staru, and it was bleeding. Staru…was dead…

Ash, Bryan, and Brock all sat on the sofa, playing Ash's new Halo 2 game. "Oh yes, yep, I got it, oh!" Ash shouted as he played. "Ok Ash, shut up, you sound like your having sex." Bryan said. Meanwhile, Brock was killing the crap out of the bad guys. "Take this, and take this, Ha-ha, and this Bonnie! Stephen King's a better writer my ass!" Brock shouted, Ash and Bryan looked at him, and then at each other, fearing Brock. Then, a form walked into the room slowly. It was Misty, and her head was lowered to the floor. "Misty?" Brock called out. Misty moved her head upwards, and everyone saw that she had tear stains on her cheeks. "Misty, what happened!" Ash asked, dropped his controller, and ran to her side. "All right, I'm killing Ash's character!" Bryan shouted. "Hay, pause the game!" Ash yelled. "You can't pause in real life you know." Bryan said, angry with Ash. Misty showed them the letter that was left by Staru's lifeless body. **"I saw you in the park yesterday, you looked as lovely as ever. I am in love with you, just as I have been for the past several years. Killing staru was my way of telling you I want you to myself. You better return my love…or else…"** "Or else what? Man I hate cliff-hangers!" Bryan complained, as everyone else was in a state of shock and denial.

Ash, Misty, and Bryan sat at the kitchen table, discussing who could be responsible for the letters, and the murders. "I think it's the gay mail man that's after you, and he's just covering up his straightness." Ash predicted. "Well, I think it's Dumbon." Misty thought. "You guys are wrong, it's Sakura." Bryan suggested. "It's not Sakura." Misty argued. "Sure it is. She was in Cerulean City the day of the murders, and she was here the day of Staru's murder. And, she's a lesbian." Bryan listed the clues. "Bryan, please, all those are coincidences, and Sakura isn't a lesbian." Misty fought against him. "Sure, don't believe me just because I sniff glue." Bryan said, angry. "Man, I need to go home and get some sweet glue." Bryan said, and rushed out the door. "Bryan does have a point though." Ash took his side. "Hm, I will refuse to listen to this." Misty said, turning her head away from him. "Ok, if you don't want to face the truth." Ash said, and walked into the living room, where he saw Brock sitting on the sofa, with the TV turned off.

"Hay Brock, how are things going with Bonnie?' Ash asked his upset friend. "Not too good Ash, we had a fight." Brock said, angry. "About what?" Ash asked. "About whose a better horror writer, Stephen King or R.L Stine, but R.L Stine is the best of the two." Brock explained. "He sure is, I love the books where you choose the ending." Ash agreed. "I didn't know you read books Ash." Brock said surprised. "Well, actually, Misty reads them to me, and let's me have the decisions." Ash told him. "You and Misty get along so well, I wish me and Bonnie could get along like that." Brock wished. "Well sure, we get along sometimes, but most of the time we drive each other crazy, like the other day I asked her to make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and she told me "Ash, cant you see I just got a threatening letter?" and I said, cant you see that I'm hungry?" Ash explained. "Ash, I'm not gonna even pretend that you said that. That's horrible." Brock said. "I know, it is…I was starving." Ash agreed, to the wrong thing. Brock glared at Ash, who smiled back.

Misty thought about the fact that Sakura could be the killer, everything seemed to fit. "And the biggest question is…is she really a lesbian?' Misty asked herself.

Sakura finished up her dance with her sisters, and headed for the hotel they were staying at. She walked up the stairs to her room, and opened her door, and walked inside. "All right, now to put the next phase of my plan into action." Sakura said, then she opened up her bag, and reached in. She returned with something very sharp and pointy. Then she took out a piece of paper…and began writing with her very sharp pencil. "Dear Diary, today I…" Sakura wrote. She thought she saw something move from behind the curtains, she saw feet under them. She reached for the phone, when the person leaped from the curtains and tackled her to the bed. There was a struggle, then it subsided, as the person stabbed her in the heart. The person took the piece of paper Sakura was writing on, and began to write something of their own, with her blood.

It wasn't long after the incident that everyone heard about the murder, including Misty and her friends. She was deeply saddened over the loss, mainly because Sakura wasn't the killer, and she still had to find her man. "Man, this really sucks." Misty said sadly. "Look on the bright side…" Bryan started. "…at least every time someone's murdered, the suspects are eliminated." Bryan finished. Misty glared at him. "Misty! You got another letter!" Ash yelled, running into the living room with a piece of paper in hand. She took it from him, and read. **"Hay Misty, it wasn't Sakura after all. I thought I could illustrate that point by getting rid of her. Bryan was right by the way, about her being a lesbian. I love you…and I'll prove that by getting closer next time." **Misty couldn't believe this. "All right!" Bryan shouted. "I was right!"

"It's time again to bring da two kids together." Meowth said. "We know that Meowth, you don't have to tell us." Jessie told him. "Well, I don't have to tell you, but some people need to be notified." Meowth said, looking at James. "What are you talking about?' James asked. "Look, let's just get on with plan B." Jessie said. "What plan?" James asked. "Er! Look, we're going to make Jason think that Songo will sleep with him any time he wants." Jessie explained. "And just how are we gonna do that?" James asked. "By slipping her some drugs." Jessie told him. "Sounds like a plan." James agreed, and they went off to find Jason. "Hay Jason, guess what, Songo wants to sleep with you." Jessie told him. "Really? Hay wait a second, how do I know that you aren't the one who wants to sleep with me?" Jason asked. "Well, first of all, I don't know who would want to sleep with you!" Jessie yelled. "Jessie!" Meowth reminded her of the plan. "But, I do know that Songo wants to sleep with you." Jessie told him. Then they brought Songo over. "Hay Songo, are you ready to get down tonight?" Jason asked. "What? No, we don't know each other that well." she told him. "Er! Girls!" Jason complained. "James, you were suppose to give her the spiked water." Jessie told him. "You know Jessie, how would you like to get spiked…in a sexual way?" James asked. "Apparently, Songo drank da clean water, and James drank da drugged up water." Meowth explained. Jessie was busy running away from James.

Than night, Bryan sat on his sofa watching a Happy Days episode. Raichu was off in bed at this time. Bryan heard his front door open, but didn't think much of it. "Raichu, how many times have I told you, don't open the door for no apparent reason." Bryan said to who he thought was Raichu. Bryan just starred at the TV monitor, as someone approached him. Bryan looked up, to see a person dressed all in black, and his face being covered. "Um…can I help you?" Bryan asked. "Yes, you can help me kill you." the mysterious person said in a chilling voice. "Sorry, I promised Satan he could do the honors." Bryan apologized. The killer swung a knife at Bryan, he leaped up off the couch, and on to his feet. "Ha-ha! You'll have to hit me if you want to kill me!" Bryan taunted the killer. "Why aren't you acting more serious, with such a serious event happening to you?" the killer asked. "Well, when I was younger, even to date, people have been trying to kill me, so I don't think much of it." Bryan explained. The two started wrestling, as one of Bryan's favorite songs by Trapt played, "Headstrong."

Ash, Misty, and Brock sat at the kitchen table, fearing the fact that the killer could be coming for them. Pikachu and Kasumi were in bed in Ash's room at this time. Then, the door was flown open, making everyone scream, including the intruder. "It's just Bryan." Brock pointed out. "I know." Misty told him. "Bryan, what do you want?" Misty asked. "I want a cup of sugar." Bryan said. "Fine, I'll get you one." Ash said, and fetched him a cup of sugar. Bryan drank it all. "Oh, and the killer tried to killer me." Bryan all of a sudden said. "What!" all of them asked. "You guys really need to listen. The killer tried to kill me, but them I scared him off with my Quasy Modo mask." Bryan explained. Misty got upset, she went out side, and yelled out "Nice try Killer! But, I don't even care about Bryan, I care only for Brock, the pokemon, and Ash!" Misty finished. Ash and Brock looked at her, shock on their face. "Whoops, I just gave it away." Misty realized, and went back inside. Bryan went outside however, and said "Oh no, the sugar, it's doing stuff to me." Then he started doing all those crazy flips and sounds that the old Daffy Duck used to do in his cartoons.

The next night, Brock had decided to take everyone out to dinner, his treat. "He wanted to get Bonnie out of his head, and the killer out of everyone else's heads. He took them to a Mexican Sushi Steakhouse, while the pokemon had to stay home. Pikachu, Raichu, and Kasumi sat on the sofa, watching Tom & Jerry. "Ha-ha, take that you stupid cat!" Raichu yelled excitedly at the television. Pikachu and Kasumi were shouting out words of encouragement in their pokemon language to Jerry the mouse. A shadow appeared at the door entering the living room from the kitchen. The pokemon kept their heads facing the television, too afraid to turn their heads. The shadow got bigger, until a form stood at the door way, wearing all blue. Then lightening struck as the form yelled "Surprise!" Raichu and the others screamed their cute little heads off. When the screaming subsided, they noticed who was standing at the door. "Hay guys, I came over to get Brock's money, he forgot it, and the waitress is waiting for the money." Bryan explained. "Bryan, you scared the hell out of us!" Raichu explained. Bryan went up stairs, took Brock's wallet, as well as his condoms in a box titled "Plastic Cover Slips", and he left out the door. Then, a dark figure broke in threw the window in the living room, making the pokemon scream once again. The three pokemon ran up stairs and into Misty's room and shut the door. Then the killer opened the door, to see the cornered pokemon in a corner. "Your all corned up." the killer said. "That's what you think." Raichu said, and then said something in pokemon language, which must have told the pikachu's to shock the killer, because that's what they did. As the killer was being electrocuted, he was writing a letter. They stopped their electric attacks and eyed the killer angrily. The killer dropped a piece of paper on Misty's bed, and ran out the door, and then out of the house.

"Here's the money Brock." Bryan said, holding out the money, along with something else. "Bryan! What do you think your doing with my condoms!" Brock asked, very angry with him. "Whoops." was all Bryan could say. "How dare you steal my condoms." Brock scolded him. "I don't know what your problem is, your never gonna use them." Bryan said, making Brock punch him in the face. Misty's cell phone began to ring, and she answered it. "Hello?" "Misty, the killer tried to killer us, as Bryan would say, and he left a note on your bed." Raichu explained, out of breath. "Okay, we'll be right there." Misty told him, and the three left the Mexican Sushi Steakhouse, and returned home. Once inside, they saw the pokemon, scared out of their minds. "Aw, come here Pikachu." Ash said, as if he were talking to a baby. Misty went upstairs whilst Ash cuddled the two pikachu. She entered her room, and saw the note on the bed. She picked it up and read it. **"Your poke'mon wouldn't be killed, as they burnt me to a crisp. Why can't you understand that I love you, just because you don't know who I am? But, I can tell you this…I am going to mASH the next victim…" **"Misty knew what the letter meant, it meant he was coming for Ash next…Then Bryan started whistling the Mash theme.

Brock sat on the couch, his arms crossed, and his face angry. Ash came in and sat down next to him. "Hay Brocko…" Ash greeted him cheerfully. "Quiet Ash, you don't know what it's like to lose someone you love." Brock told him. "That's not true, I lost…someone…I loved, and I lost them for a couple years." Ash explained. "Who? Me?" Brock asked. "No!…it was……someone else." Ash said. "And besides, it's just a stupid fight about lonely book writers." he told his friend. "Yeah, I guess your right…but Ganene liked R.L Stine." Brock said. "So what, this is Bonnie we're talking about." Ash said. "Hay, it was Misty that you were talking about wasn't it?" Brock asked. "What about me?" Misty asked, as she walked into the room. Ash jumped up from the couch, and started waving wildly as to take the attention away from what they were talking about. "Ash, there's something I need to tell you." Misty said. "What is it Mist?" Ash asked. Misty smiled sweetly at him calling her "Mist", and then she turned serious. "I think the killer is coming after you next." Misty told him. "Oh…" Ash said, and then there was silence.

"Ok team, it's time for the final act." Jessie said, pumped up and ready to go. "Why the last act?" James asked. "That way the story ends on time, you know how it is on TV." Jessie explained. "And we're gonna put da plan into action tonight." Meowth reminded them. "That Jason kid isn't going to know what hit him." James proudly said, and then started his trade mark laugh. "Wait, what are we gonna do?" James suddenly asked. Jessie and Meowth fell down anime style. "We're going to trip the kid, so he lands on top of Songo." Jessie explained. "Oh yeah, great plan Jessie." James complemented her. "Thank you." Jessie said, blushing.

Ash, Bryan, Misty, and the pokemon sat on the couch, watching the news. Brock was heading to Bonnie's apartment to try and make up with her. "We interrupt this news program to bring you a horror movie." the news suddenly said. "Well that's odd." Misty said, surprised. "Hay guys, guess who I am?" Bryan said, as he placed slices of turkey and ham on to his face. They just starred at him like he was an idiot. "Hello Clarice." Bryan said, trying to mimic the voice from Silence of The Lambs. "Ash, you forgot to turn off the hose, now the water is flooding into Jack's yard." Misty reminded him. "I know I know, but I don't feel like getting up." Ash whined. "Fine, then I'm gonna go turn it off." Misty said upset. "I'm gonna come with you for protection." Bryan said, then he and the pokemon followed Misty outside to the hose. "Stupid scaredy cats, afraid of a little horror-" Ash was interrupted as arms wrapped around his neck, choking him. Ash struggled free from the grip, and got up off the couch. The dark figure appeared behind the sofa, Ash knew who it was, it was the killer. "Hay, why are you trying to kill me!" Ash asked upset. "Because…she chose you." the killer said, then he leaped at Ash, knocking him to the floor. Ash held his hand to his forehead, where blood was now running from. The killer took out a knife from one of his pockets. "Goodbye…Ash." the killer said, and then prepared to stab Ash in the heart.

Bonnie welcomed Brock into her house. The two walked over to her couch, where they had laid together so tenderly a week earlier. "Brock, what happened to us?" Bonnie asked. Brock shrugged his shoulders and made the "I don't know" sound with his mouth. "I really like you, and I want to be with you." Bonnie told him. "Really?" Brock asked. She moved closer to him, and then wrapped her hands around his neck, and planted a big kiss on his lips, Brock kissed back. And the two made out for hours, every time Brock would move his hands under her shirt, she would slap his hand away and say "Not till June."

Team Rocket were ready to put their "brilliant" plan into action. They told Songo of their plan, and she thought it might just work. Jason came walking around one of the corners of the mall, minding his own business. James had tied a long piece of floss right in front of him, so he would trip over that, and land on to Songo. "Here it comes." Meowth said excitedly. Songo watched as he neared her. Then, it happened, Jason tripped over the floss, and flew front wards…but he didn't land on Songo. His foot landed in a bucket of soapy water and it went sliding forward. The bucket took him out into the street, where a car hit the bucket, and sent him flying on top of a diesel. He quickly regained unconsciousness and stood up on top of the diesel. But, shortly afterwards, his head met a street light, and he flew backwards and landed on the street with a loud THUD! Team Rocket was stunned, they just walked away with their hands behind their backs, whistling innocently.

Ash screamed as the killer moved his knife forwards. Then the killer was tackled backwards, where he slammed into the couch. "Ha!" Bryan shouted. "You just got sacked, and lost ten yards on the play. Now you're gonna have to get twenty yards for a first down." Bryan mocked the killer, and mooned him. After Bryan pulled up his pants, Ash ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Bryan, you saved my life." Ash thanked him. "Get away from me I'm not gay!" Bryan yelled. "Oh, I didn't know I saved your life, I actually thought I was at a football game, and I was a Safety. Oh well, it worked out for the best I guess. I saved your life, and I got a sack." Bryan said smiling. Then Bryan ran out side and to his house to get a Gatorade.

Misty walked into the house, and was stunned to see the killer laying against the couch on the floor. "Killer?" Misty asked. "Yes, it's me." the killer responded. Ash and Misty stood back a ways from him. "Who the hell are you!" Misty asked, upset, very upset with him. "I'm someone you ditched, someone who offered you all you could have asked for…I'm…Rudy." the killer said, and then took of the black cape thing, which revealed his face. "Rudy!" Misty and Ash both said in unison. "Who is Rudy?" Ash asked confused. "He's the guy who wanted me to stay with him on his island." Misty explained. "Doesn't ring a bell." Ash said, still confused. "He's the guy that said you're a really lucky guy, and you said "What do you mean?" and then he said you'll find out when your older." Misty explained. "Oh, yeah that guy, I hate him!" Ash said, angry. "Your that rude guy that danced with Misty!" Ash remembered. "Yep, and I'd do it again." Rudy said. "Please Misty, wont you be my girlfriend?" Rudy asked. "Killing people doesn't turn chicks like me on." Misty said, and then Ash knocked him over the head with his Pokemon Master trophy. "Aw crap, my trophy!" Ash yelled.

Ash and Misty tied up Rudy, and threw him into the back of Misty's car. They drove him to a cliff that stood right over the ocean. They got out of the car, and took him out of the trunk. Ash took the legs, while Misty held his arms, and heaved him back and fourth, preparing to throw him over. "Misty, I love you." Rudy said. "Tell that to the ocean." Misty told him, and then they threw him over the side. **"Love hurts!" **Rudy yelled, as he fell down the side of the cliff, and into the ocean. "Well Mist, we finally did it." Ash said. The two stood at the edge of the cliff, with each an arm around the other one, as they watched Rudy fall to a painful death.

__

It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way,  
you always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name -- for so long,  
a beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it,  
I would be nothing with out you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly away,  
you let me fly so high.  
Oh, fly, fly,  
so high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you, thank God for you,  
the wind beneath my wings.

("Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler)

Wow, the two longest episodes yet! I worked harder on these two episodes than any episode so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know if you liked this chapter, because I spent a lot of time on it, and would like to know how I did.

In Chapter Eight…Ash writes his own book, and gets the house to himself. Misty gets a pool for her birthday, and the gang goes camping. Then, Ash and his friends are stranded on an island…


	8. Stranded With Friends

****

Poke'mon People

SEASON TWO Chapter Eight

Welcome back to the long awaited chapter eight. This chapter will include seven great episodes from Season Two. After that, there's just one more episode in the season, which will have it's own chapter. In this chapter you will get to see Ash write his own book, and see him have the house to him self, and get the urge to drive a car. So sit back, grave a cup of coffee, and enjoy Chapter Eight of Poke'mon People…

The quote of the chapter…

"I'm the luckiest man alive, now that Lou Gerihg's dead."-who said it.  
The answer to the previous quote was Reese from Malcolm in the Middle.

Episode #17/41: Ash's Book

Jessie, James, and Meowth sat out in the forest, near one of the many trees they have out there. They were thinking of a plan………but they didn't think of a plan. "So, anyone got any ideas?" Jessie asked, expecting not to hear anything. "I have a plan to save money on my cell phone." James said. "Really?" Jessie asked surprised. "Yep, the trick is to not pay the bill." James told her. Jessie sighed and went back to complete boredom. "I don't know what to say." Meowth said. "So." James didn't care. "Well I always have somethin to say, but I don't." Meowth explained. The three once again were in silence.

Ash sat on the living room carpet, reading a book. He looked like he was upset about something that had just happened. Then Misty came into the room, and noticed the book he was reading. "Ash, what are you doing reading Casanova?" Misty asked him, surprised. "I don't know, I don't understand a single word this book says." Ash said back. "That's because you never took a human growth and development class." Misty explained. "The only thing I understood was that he lied his way in to jobs and was not born an aristocrat." Ash told her. "They talk about THAT in there?" Misty asked. "Because the picture on the cover would suggest it only talks about one thing." Misty said, seeing a half named woman on the cover. "Well I'm taking this book back to the library tomorrow!" Ash complained.

Brock and Bryan were working in the front yard of Bryan's house. They were planting grass, since Bryan had none in his yard. After Bryan gave Brock a Playboy magazine, Brock had to do a chore for him. Brock moved his way towards his storage closet. He looked inside, where he saw a large chest, with a charmander painted on it. "Hay Bryan, what's with the huge chest?" Brock asked. "Well, I work out." Bryan told him. Brock turned around to face Bryan, and glared at him. "Wait a second, or are you saying that I'm a woman?" Bryan asked confused. "No, what's with this big chest in the closet?" Brock asked again, and pulled out the large chest, about half the size of a car. "Oh, that's a chest that I keep my most treasured belongings in." Bryan explained. "Can I see what's inside?" Brock asked. "In due time, in due time." Bryan said, while patting his back.

So the next day, Ash took the book and marched to the library. He entered it, and walked up to the front desk. "Hay!" Ash started. "This book makes no sense what so ever, and what is it about!" The librarian looked at Ash like he was just another one of the city's crazy residents. "The famous Casanova wrote that book about his life, and was very graphic in it, but he is supposedly the greatest love-maker ever of all time." She told him. "Oh…" Ash said, as the librarian took the book from him. "Well then, if he can write a book, so can I." Ash said, and marched back out of the library, and back home.

Ash sat in his room by his computer, brainstorming ideas to write about. "I could write about a television series, like Digimon, and write my own ideas. Nah, that's what those poor bastards do that don't have much of a life, they write about a show or something, and their own fantasies, it's really pathetic it is. I'll see if I can go on later and post something that makes fun of those losers, anyhoo…what am I gonna write about?" Ash asked himself. "Maybe I could write about a wanna be magical dude. Oh wait…that's stupid." Ash struggled to come up with an idea.

Brock sat on the couch, watching Paid Programming. "This is a boring episode." Brock complained, then changed the channel. "Ooh, X-Play!" Brock said excitedly. Then Misty came into the room. "Hey Brock, I'm gonna go head off to my Girl's Club now." Misty told him. "Can I come?" Brock begged her. "Uh…no." Mist said. "Come on, I promise I wont touch a single girl, un less I'm doing a girl's hair." Brock continued begging. "Sorry but, no." Misty said, and shook her self free from Brock's grip around her leg. Then she ran out to her car, and took off. "I know, I can start my own Boy's Club!" Brock realized. "Bur first I'll watch Morgan Webb a little more." he said, turning his attention back to X-Play.

Ash still didn't have an idea for his book, and he needed one soon. "I could write about a guy that tries to propose to his girlfriend with the ring from Lord Of The Rings." Ash thought. "And that would be a hilarious ending, the girl is invisible forever, and then those evil guys in the dark robes come after her, excellent." Ash thought. Then after a while of writing, he thought it was a stupid idea.(That does sound like a good idea if anyone wants to steal it-this was written on 9-5-2005) Ash scanned his room, hoping to get ideas from it. Then, his eyes lay rest on a photo, it was a photo of him, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu. It was taken after Ash was declared a Pokemon Master. "That's a terrific idea!" Ash thought. He decided he would write a non-fictional book about his journey as a pokemon trainer. So he began writing.

__

I can feel it coming in the air tonight,

oh Lord And I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life,

oh Lord Can you feel it coming in the air tonight,

oh Lord, oh Lord

I can feel it coming in the air tonight,

oh Lord And I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life,

oh Lord Can you feel it coming in the air tonight,

oh Lord, oh Lord

I can feel it coming in the air tonight,

oh Lord And I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life,

oh Lord Can you feel it coming in the air tonight,

oh Lord, oh Lord

"Man that song repeats the same thing over and over again." Ash said, pausing from his writing.

"Ok, I have to start my club, how am I gonna do that?" Brock pondered. "Hay Bryan, do you know any guys that might want to join a Boy's Club?" Brock asked Bryan, who was sitting on the couch with him. Bryan began laughing hard, until soda came out his nose. "Yeah, right." Bryan said, and began laughing again. "I know, I'll put a sign up sheet down by the YMCA." Brock thought, and was headed out the door, when Bryan started singing. "It's fun to stay at the Y-M-" but, before Bryan could finish, a large pot crashed against him. "That is such an old song!" Brock complained and left. So sometime later after Brock placed the sign up sheet at the YMCA, he held a meeting at Ash's house. Only three boys signed up. "Welcome to the boy's club, in this club we will do everything boys do." Brock explained. "Do we get to see porn?" one of them asked. "Sure, why not." Brock said. "Ok, so we have Nelson, Junior, and Edgar, right?" Brock announced the names of the club members. "Yep." the boys answered in unison. "I'm tired, I want to watch the Dave Chapel Show." Nelson complained. "My dad is drunk again, when ever our dog enters the room and he says "Hi doggie." that's when he's drunk." Junior told him. "Do you have a bee-bee gun I can borrow?" Edgar asked.(These guys are based on my three friends that live in my neighborhood.) "Ok, why did I decide to have a boys club?" Brock realized his mistake.

Ash had finally finished his book. "Whew that was a waste of time." Ash said, out of breath. He then took it to get published, and found a book store at the mall, where they excepted it. "All right, I'm a published writer!" Ash cheered. "Of course this is gonna be a one hit wonder, I'm not gonna waste my life writing books." Ash said, then he went home to wait for his checks.

Misty sat in Percilla's house with the rest of the girls. "Ok, so like, what are we gonna play this week?" Percilla asked. "How about Resident Evil?" one of the girls suggested. "That's not scary enough." Percilla told her. "We could play Silent Hill Three." another girl suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Percilla said, just then a rock flew through the window. All the girls, being desensitized from playing all the violent video games every week, did not scream. "Who in the hell threw this rock!" Percilla asked upset. Percilla, Misty, and the other girls looked out the window to see who threw it. Brock was standing out side, along with three other boys. "Hay, why the hell did you do that!" Percilla asked. "Because he's a boy, and he likes you." Misty explained. "Because, were showing you who the best club is." Brock told her. "Were the best club." Percilla said. "I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies." Brock said. "Smelly jerks!" one girl yelled. "Hairless beauties!" Nelson yelled. "Hairy back maries!" another girl yelled. "That's it, this means war!" Brock declared. "Fine!" Percilla shouted, and they went back to the television, and started playing Silent Hill.

Ash's book became a smash hit, it sold over six copies, breaking the previous book sells record in White City. It was checked out of the library by just about everyone in town. It quickly was the hot discussion topic everywhere in the city. At the lone school, the lone college, and the mental institution. Ash was receiving checks by the ones. "Ash Ketchum's book, what do you think of it?" Oprah asked some person. "I thought it was-" "We have a great show tonight, we're gonna make fun of stuff, including Ash's book." Conan O'Brien told the audience. "Coming soon from Mad TV, we're gonna make fun of Ash's book." someone from that show said. "This book is more crazy than Ash's book." Homer Simpson said on an episode of The Simpsons, Homer was talking about…well some book. "Hay, guess who I am Lois." Peter told her, and then turned in to a rectangle and had the word "Ash's Book" on his shirt, on an episode of Family Guy. "That is completely un-realistic." Stewie, the baby said. "Look whose talking." Brian, the talking dog said. "Hay have you read that Ash's Book crap?" Cartman asked his friends. "Of course I have, you stupid bastard, why don't you just go eat some shi-" another South Park character said. "Wow Ash, your book has really caught on." Misty said, after flipping through all the different channels. "Who would have thought the truth would make such a powerful media topic." Brock said. "Yep, the truth." Ash said nervously.

The next day, both Brock, Misty, and Bryan decided to read some of Ash's book. They were shocked about what they read. The truth was not in the book at all. It was basically a fiction book. Ash opened the door to his home, where he met the angry eyes of Brock and Misty at the kitchen table. Ash saw that they had his book in hand, and began walking up to his room. "Not so fast Ash!" Misty shouted, and blocked his path to his room. "How could you say such un-true things about us?" Brock asked, hurt by what was said in the book. "You said that I wore slutty clothes to lure men into my presence, and then devour them." Misty angrily said. "Well, you do wear slutty clothes." Ash said. Misty slapped him across the face. "And you said that I'm gay and I just hit on girls to cover up my straightness." Brock complained. "Hey now, Bryan helped me write that part." Ash told him. "What!" Brock turned his anger to Bryan. "Hey, I have it even worse, he said that I turn into a werewolf every full moon, but that's not true! It's every new moon." Bryan said. Everyone starred at Ash, angry with him. Ash was nervous, he was smiling while his eyes were closed, and sweat dripped down his face. "Uh, I gotta go." Ash said, and ran off to his room.

So, the boy's and girl's club pitted against each other with pranks. They each took turns with their pranks, getting the other club madder and madder each time. The boys would load the washing machine at Percilla's house with bugs, then the girls would steal their dirty magazines, then the guys would then replace the syrup with brown oil, and the girls would gag on it. Then the girls replaced the tooth paste with mashed up slugs, and make them throw up, yep, the war was becoming very intense for the two clubs, and they wanted to end the war, with one final prank. Brock and the guys got together to plan their biggest prank, while Percilla gathered her girls together to plot their biggest prank yet.

Ash continued to receive more and more checks, as two more of his books were sold. "I'm the richest author ever!" Ash yelled in excitement. Ash flipped through the TV stations some more, to see his book's popularity. He saw Larry King was talking about the book, Ellen, and some others. Then he saw Jay Leno was. "Ok, we have a special guest that was mentioned in Ash's Book, Tracy Sketchit." Jay said, and Tracy walked up on to the set, getting loud boos from the audience. "Now Tracy, Ash said in his book that you were the most useless friend he had, except for someone named Max, and that you used pencils for pleasure. "Hey, useless! I drew porn pictures for him, Misty pictures to be exact." Tracy complained. "And Ash wasn't suppose to tell anyone about the pencil thing." Tracy said, and started crying. "Tracy Sketchit everybody!" Jay said, and then the audience booed again. "Now, let's have Ashton Kuthcer come on down for a second to sign the motorcycle." Jay announced, and the crowd cheered. "Yep, my book is as popular as ever." Ash said, and laid back on the couch. "I hope my book doesn't become a fad, I want it to stay a hot topic, like Sammy Sosa's corked bat."

Ash's friends wanted to find out more about what he wrote in the book, so they sat down at the kitchen table, and started reading. After a half an hour, they were boiling with rage. "Ash/Pika Pi!" Brock, Misty, Bryan, and Pikachu called for their friend. Ash came into the room, to see his friends still angry with him. "Hay, I thought I burned those books." Ash thought. "No, they're hardcover." Misty told him. "Oh crap!" Ash said. "So, I'm a Ganene nerd am I? and I have a Ganene doll that I sleep with, and I go to Ganene conventions!" Brock reported the half false information from the book. "It's just an expression." Ash told him. "And you said that the reason I'm so pale is that I was murdered, and came back as a ghost." Misty complained. "I have the worst yet again." Bryan started. "He said that I eat glue, and that I turned into that glue monster from the Powerpuff girls. That's the half truth.!" he complained. "Ash said that my favorite kind of cheese is American Cheese, my favorite is Cheddar Cheese." Raichu complained. Ash ran to his bedroom and locked the door.

Bryan was very angry with the information given about him in the book, so he decided to walk around the city, leaving bread crumbs behind, so he could find his way home. Then some pigeons flew down and ate them. "Aw crap! Now how am I suppose to get home?" Bryan asked. The pigeons taunted him with their cooing. "Where's Randy Johnson when you need him?" Bryan asked. Then Randy appeared and threw a baseball at the pigeon, completely destroying it. "Thanks Randy." Bryan thanked him. "No problem." Randy said, and went back to New York. Everywhere Bryan went, he saw Ash's book. On bill boards, and the televisions in the store windows. He also saw a sign that said "Ash's Book-Live…Coming Soon…" "Man, his book really is popular, maybe I should write a book." Bryan thought, so he followed the pigeon droppings home to start his book.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Bryan shouted. He climbed up Ash's house to Misty's window, and broke it, then crawled in. He walked over to a silver shoe box, opened it, and pulled out Misty's diary. Then he went to his house and started running it through the copy machine, that he stole from the library. "This is great, who doesn't want to read about the life of a girl's life." Bryan said. After copying it a few hundred times, he put it on the market, where it quickly sold out…

The girls and the guys didn't really come up with any good prank, they just decided to play Turok team battle to find out which club is greater. "That's cheating! You can't use the glowing box thing." Brock complained to Percilla. "That is not cheating!" Percilla argued back. The girls ended up winning, having played the game just about every week. So they guys left Percilla's house, humiliated in it all. Brock and the guys walked home, when Junior said, "Ew, Edgar just farted!" Edgar and Junior started laughing. "Your stupid, "Edgar just farted." Nelson quoted him. Brock rolled his eyes, and went home.

Unfortunately, Misty's Diary was gaining more popularity than Ash's, which means Misty found out, and she was damn mad. "Bryan!" Misty screamed, then Bryan came over from his house, and into Ash's. "What's up Mist? I know you LOVE it when Ash calls you by that name." Bryan teased. Misty punched Bryan in the face, making him fall backwards on to the floor. She got on top of him, and started banging his head against the floor. "Misty stop it!" Raichu yelled, and went over to break up the fight. "He sold personal information about me!" Misty told him. "Oh…well then carry on." Raichu said, and Misty went back to killing him.

Later, when Bryan woke up in the hospital, he saw his neighbors Ash, Brock, Misty, and the pokemon standing there. "Hey guys, thanks for coming to see me, the contractions don't really hurt as much as I thought." Bryan said weakly. "Bryan, you're not having a baby, Misty beat the hell out of you, and your in the emergency room." Brock explained. "What?" Bryan said, saddened by the loss of his un born baby. "Bryan you better fix this problem!" Misty yelled, and started strangling him. "Misty stop!" Brock shouted, and pulled her back. "Hey I know, my brother is a scientist, maybe he can help." Bryan suggested. "I don't want a hypothesis, I want the problem fixed." Misty said. After Bryan recovered, and Misty's life was being further exposed, he went to act on his plan. He set up a fake meeting to decide who what to do with the fifty million dollars the city received. Then, he pulled something out of his pocket, and held out over his head. "All of you will not remember anything that happened over the past couple weeks, which is the time that Ash's Book, and Misty's Diary has been exposed." Bryan said, and pressed the button on the MIB Neutralizer he held in his hand. The flash went off, and everyone forgot what happened, and went home. (But, what had happened in this episode was repeated all over again.)

Jessie, James, and Meowth, still sitting in the forest, decided to head into the city. They saw a book lying on the floor, and picked it up. It was Ash's Book, they went to the mall, and sat down at "The Table" and began reading it. "Hey, I do not go to da bathroom in a litter box, dat's for cats." Meowth complained. "And I don't stuff my shirt, or shave my legs." Jessie complained. Then James complained "I am not an alien!"

Episode 18/42: Ash's House

Once again Jessie, James, and Meowth sat in the forest, just as brainless as ever. "I tink we should just give up on da whole tinkin ting, and just go find a hotel for da night." Meowth suggested. "That's a good idea Meowth." Jessie praised him. Then she and Meowth got up off their behinds and started walking towards the city. "No!" James suddenly yelled. Jessie and Meowth turned around to see James, standing his ground. "What is it James?" Jessie asked, annoyed. "I don't think we should give up tinking, we have to continue tinkin, or we'll never get anything done, that's a stupid idea Jessie!" James shouted angrily. "We're always "tinkin", and it wasn't my idea." Jessie told him. "Sure it wasn't, just like…some other thing wasn't your idea." James said. "It wasn't my idea!" Jessie fought back, both of them face to face, their nose's touching. "That's sexual harassment!" Jessie yelled and backed away. "Shut up!" James screamed, and ran off into the woods crying. "No James! You shut up!" Jessie yelled back, and ran off into the city. Meowth watched as his two best friends ran in different directions.

Ash and Misty sat on the couch yet again. They were watching a new series on TV called Reality.

A man enters a hotel room. "Hay Baby." the man said, actually a young teenager. "Arthur, why are you so late?" a young teenage girl asked worriedly. "I'm sorry, I was out in out land, Milly." Arthur responded. Milly gasped. "You got stoned didn't you!" she asked, upset. "Well I uh…" Arthur sort of responded. "Those boys asked you if you wanted to try a joint, and you gave in to them didn't you!" Milly asked. "Yeah, anyways…" Arthur said. "I can't believe you would-" Milly was interrupted as Arthur walked over to her, and nailed her arms against the wall. "Hay Baby, do you wanna…you know?" Arthur asked, stoned. He then started roaming her body with his hands, over her leg, then her butt, then her waist, her stomach, and her breasts. "Arthur stop! This isn't a good idea." Milly stopped him. "What? I brought a condom." Arthur told her. "Stop! No, we are not gonna do this!" Milly yelled at him. "Fine!" Arthur said upset, and then stormed out the door.

Later in the show…Milly got a call from the police, and they told her that they found Arthur at the bottom of a cliff, dead. Then a man walked up to the camera and started talking. "Let this be a lesson to you, if any of your loved ones gets high and wants to sleep with you. Do it. Even if they are of the same gender. You could be saving their lives." "Well that was boring." Ash said, and changed the channel.

Brock walked into the room to see Ash and Misty watching TV. "Hello lovebirds." Brock greeted them. The two both glared at him. "Hey listen, me and Bonnie are going to Pallet Town to see the opening game for the Pewter City Rock's baseball team." Brock told them. "Ok." Ash and Misty said in unison. "All right." Brock said, and went over to Bonnie's house and then they flew to Pewter City…in an airplane, since you guys need every single detail.

"I can't believe Jessie and James are sepperated." Meowth said sadly, sitting on a park bench. "Who would have tought dat dose two would be not together." He watched as a lovely couple walked by, with a meowth following them, now running after them as they ran too. "Aw, dat's da way we used to be." Meowth said, and got a tear in his eyes. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the man laughed, as he took the girl's hand. "Let go of me! Meowth, go get help!" the girl screamed. "Owth?" Meowth asked confused, then it started licking himself.

"Ash, I'm leaving." Misty told Ash as she entered the kitchen, where Ash was eating breakfast. "Where to?" Ash asked. "I'm gonna go hang out with my sisters in Cerulean City for a couple of days." Misty told him. "Why? Didn't you hang out with them for like two or three years?" Ash asked. "Yeah, but they said they missed me, but I know either one or two things is going on. One they want me to clean up the house and the gym. Or two, they want me to look after their babies that they gave birth to after being knocked up, and they're gonna abandon them." Misty told him. "I hope it's the second one." Ash said. "Why?" Misty asked. "Because, then you wont have to clean up the house." Ash explained. "Then I would have to care for a baby, and the average amount of money spent to take care of a baby in a month is $867.43 in America." Misty told him. "That's America, the babies here aren't as greedy." Ash said. "Can you make me dinner again?" Ash asked. Misty rolled her eyes.

Later, after Misty was all packed up. "Are you sure your gonna be ok while I'm gone?" Mist asked. "Of course I'm gonna be a little ok." Ash responded. "Are you sure? Do you know where the toilet paper is? Or what to do if someone breaks in? Or how to start the microwave? Should I get you a baby-sitter?" Misty asked very fast. "The toilet paper is on the roll, if someone breaks in I stab them in the back, and I push the time button on the microwave to start it." Ash said. Misty was breathing heavily, afraid that Ash might not be ok. "Misty, don't worry, so I'm a seventeen year old that can't cook, besides Bryan will be here." Ash explained. "Oh, great." Mist said sarcastically. Then she drove to the airport. "Now what to do what to do?" Ash pondered, and went over to the table, took out a large kitchen knife. He placed his hand out on the table, and spread out his fingers. Then he started stabbing in between his fingers real fast. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Ash yelled, as he kept hitting his fingers. "I better give this hand a rest, now to try my other hand." Ash said, moving his bloody hand out of the way.

Brock and Bonnie arrived at the game. "Ah, the smell of fresh beer." Brock said, taking a deep sniff. "And we welcome you to another season of Rock's baseball, the best turnout in years." the announcer said, looking around the stadium to see maybe fifteen people over all. "Yep, just listen to the fan cheer for their Rocks." the announcer said, then he and his partner started yelling into the microphone, impersonating the fans. "Come on Rocks, way to go, you can beat em!" "I can tell this is gonna be a great season." Brock said, turning to Bonnie. "Don't forget next week is seventies night at the ball park, free admission to anyone who was ACTUALLY alive, the last time the Rocks won the pennant." the announcer said.

Misty rang the doorbell to her child-hood house, after ariving in Cerulean City. Daisy opened the door and welcomed her in. "Like, come on in little sister." she greeted her. "Hi guys." Misty said happily. The three girls just glared at her. "What?" Misty asked. "We are not guys!" the three girls said in unison. Misty rolled her eyes, and put her bags down.

"I'm so bored." Ash complained. Then, he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it, and saw Bryan grinning at him. "Hay Bryan, what's up man?" Ash asked. "Whose Man?" Bryan asked, looking behind him for a sign of a person. "Is he your invisible friend?" Bryan asked, then started laughing. "Huh?" Ash asked, then welcomed him into the house. Then Ash whispered "Ok Man, go hide somewhere." Dirt foot prints appeared on the floor, and lead to Misty's room. "Hay Ash, why are your hands bandaged up?" Bryan asked. "Oh, I really suck at the knife game. So Bryan, what brings you by?" Ash asked. "Oh nothing, except I wanted to play a little basketball!" Bryan said, and took a basket ball out from behind his back. "That's a WNBA basketball Bryan." Ash said. "I have small hands." Bryan said sadly. "Well, there's no where to play, all the parks are being irrigated." Ash said. "Who said anything about the park?" Bryan said, and grinned at Ash. Ash raised an eyebrow. Next scene- a basketball flies threw a lamp shade. "Yes! Four point shot!" Bryan shouted. "Not-ah, you didn't check it." Ash said. "It didn't need to be checked, I made sure it was full of air before I came over here." Bryan told him. "You know what, your just like Jim Carrey in The Cable Guy." Ash said. "I am not, I don't have the lisp." Bryan said. "OH, and by the way, you broke the light bulb when you made the shot." Ash notified him. "Well it shouldn't have chosen to play center." Bryan said, shaking his head.

"I have to bring Jessie and James back together, but how?" Meowth asked himself. "I know, I'll write letters to dem." Meowth thought. So he wrote them both a letter, and set them out. Jessie received hers in White City Hotel, where she was staying. "Dear Jessie Musashi, I am so sorry dat I said your idea was horrible, it was really good, I just didn't get it right away. Take a break and not tink, it's a million dollar idea! P.S I like bottle caps." the letter read. Jessie threw the letter in the garbage. "Nice try Meowth, next time don't write "dat" instead of "that." Jessie said, but laughed at his effort. James was sitting against a tree, sadder than Eyore. Then someone on a motor bike rode up to him, it read ForestEX on the side of the bike. "Package for James Kojiro." the mail man said. James took the letter from him and he rode off. "You idiot, this is a letter, not a package!" James yelled. "What an idiot, this probably isn't even my mail." James said, then he read the letter. "Dear James, I was wrong to tink it would be a good idea to take a break. So I hope you can forgive me. P.S I love Meowth." the letter read. James crumpled it up and threw it on to a termite mound and said "Nice try Meowth, but Jessie would never write a letter, she never learned how to write."

Ash and Bryan finished playing basketball, and were now playing baseball. "Here's the three-two pitch." Ash said, and threw his fast ball. Bryan swung and missed, and the ball crashed into a frame photo of Brock's family, while the bat went flying and smashed into a framed photo of Misty on the wall. "Aw crap, I got glass all over the bat!" Bryan yelled. He picked up the bat and got ready again. Ash picked up a ball from the ball bucket, and threw the ball. Bryan swung and hit the ball far. "That one is out of here! Touch em all Bryan Anderson!" Ash said. "Hell no!" Bryan screamed, disgusted at Ash's words. Then he ran around the bases(pillows) as the ball hit the light that hung over the fridge, creating sparks, which looked like fireworks as he ran the bases. Then Bryan got to home plate(Misty's diary) and did a cartwheel on to the plate, and jumped on it. Then he patted his chest, kissed his fingers, and pointed up to the sky, telling God thanks. "Maybe we should have played this outside." Ash said. "What? And have the giant dog next door take it, and then we have to try and get it back, and I have to put on my running shoes to get away." Bryan said.

Meanwhile at Misty's house, her sisters were insulting Ash. "Like, remember the time when Ash got his hand stuck in the pool table, trying to take out the ball I knocked in?" Violet reminded them, making all but Misty laugh. "Hay, he's a fierce competitor." Misty told them. "Or that time when he poured out all the coca cola from the two liter bottle, and poured in Pepsi. What an idiot, everyone can clearly see the icky stuff floating around in Pepsi." Daisy reminded them. "That's more of a disgusting memory." Violet said. "Or, like what about the time when he stole our underwear and tried to copy them in the printer so he could have a copy." Lilly reminded them. Everyone started laughing again, except for Misty. She just gritted her teeth, but couldn't help to smile a little.

"Twenty two!…twenty two! Hut-hut-Hike!" Ash shouted, and Bryan hiked him the football. Bryan went running, deep in to end zone near the kitchen shelf, where hundreds of glasses, cups, knifes, and other kitchen materials made their home. Ash starred out into the distance, and everything turned in to slow motion. Ash pretended as if guards were running towards Bryan, and he had to throw him the ball quickly. He released the ball, and was soon sent to the ground, tackled, and dramatic slow motion sport's music plays. Just as Bryan was about to catch the ball, he suddenly fell to his side, knocking out the shelf, and causing it to crash down to the floor. All the kitchen materials fell on to the floor, some of them breaking, the knives coming down as well, and heading straight for Bryan…OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN, LET'S FIND OUT…

The knives headed straight for Bryan, he closed his eyes tightly, as Ash shouted out "Bryan!" Bryan opened his eyes, to see his head surrounded by knives. "Whew, that was close-" Bryan was interrupted as a knife fell on to his head. "Son of a-" Bryan was interrupted again, as three large cooking pans fell on to his head. A few minutes later, after Ash had helped Bryan out of the pile, they were sitting Indian-style on the floor. "I don't know what happened, all of a sudden I just tripped in to the shelf." Bryan explained, rubbing the place on his head where the knife fell. "I think it was Man." Ash said. "Man?" Bryan asked. "Yep, he tripped you, and he tackled me to the ground after I threw the football to you, he's definitely gonna get in trouble after this, he almost wrecked the whole game." Ash said, and glared at the invisible person. "Well I think we have had enough fun for today." Ash said, exhausted. "Are you kidding, now we need to throw a party!" Bryan suggested. "Uh…I guess so." Ash agreed, half heartedly. "Let's get ready then!" Bryan shouted, and he and Ash banged their fists against each other. "Ow!" they both screamed, but no one was in more pain than Ash, as his knuckles were already damaged from the knife game. Then, Ash noticed that Bryan's pants were now wet. "Bryan, did you just pee your pants?" Ash asked, disgusted. "Oh crap! I thought tampons were suppose to prevent leaks." Bryan complained. Ash starred at him, and backed up slowly.

"And after this guy pops up, we'll go to our five minute post game show, which will focus on the other team's 17 to 0 game." the announcer said at the rock's game. Then the player stuck out. "Well, that will do it, I'm gonna lose seven bucks, because I was wrong about the out come of the at bat, but on the bright side, the Rocks just entered the record books with that loss, pushing their losing streak to 27 games. Congratulations Rocks!" the announcer said. "That sucks." Bonnie said sadly. "Man, when I used to go to the games with Ganene, the Rocks would at least score half a run." Brock complained.

Misty woke up in the morning and walked into the living room, where her sisters were still bad-mouthing Ash. Misty had had it up to here(I hold my hand over my head) and wanted to leave. "Guys! I mean girls, I'm leaving now!" Misty yelled. "Why now? We haven't even started talking about the things Ash has done when he thought no one was watching him." Daisy told her. "I don't care, I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you talk about Ash like that!" Misty yelled. "Well you don't have to stand there, you can make us some breakfast." Violet suggested. "Goodbye!" Misty shouted, and slammed the door, then opened it, went out side, and slammed it as she was leaving.

Everyone now arrived at the party Ash and Bryan were throwing. "Bryan, who are these people?" Ash asked. "Does it matter? No one ever knows the people at their parties, these are just people looking for a good time." Bryan said. "Well, they're making a mess." Ash said, and pointed to the messes. Two guys were playing air hockey on the kitchen table, they were using a coaster instead of a puck, and they were scratching up the table. Other people were throwing up in the fridge after getting wasted. "Could you guys please turn it down?" Ash asked, looking at the people around the stereo, listening to "BYOB" by System Of A Down. "If we didn't turn it down for the cops, what chance do you have?" one of the guys told him. "Why do YOU always set the pore Ash?" Bryan asked. Ash was ready to strangle him, when Bryan started talking again. "Hay, Ash, you also forgot about the mess being made in your bed." "What mess?" Ash asked. "A sexy sticky mess." Bryan said. Ash shuttered at the fact there were people making love in his bed. Then, Ash thought he heard the telephone ring, so he went to answer it. "Hello!" Ash answered loudly. "Ash, it's Misty, I wanted to let you know that me and Brock are coming home now!" Misty yelled. Ash dropped the phone.

"Bryan! We have to get all these people out of here, Misty's coming home!" Ash yelled. "Aw, but we were about to have a wet t-shirt contest!" Bryan complained. "You'll have to save it for another time." Ash told him. So Bryan spread the word to all the party goers. "Everyone get out of here! Ash's parents are coming home!" one of them said. "Everyone come to my house to finish off the party, just take everything over there!" Bryan told them, so they took the stereo and all the beers over there. Ash noticed someone walking by, carrying a toilet. "Hay! That's ours!" Ash took it from him. "Bryan, you have to help me clean!" Ash told him. "All right all right!" Bryan agreed. So they started cleaning.

Meowth had the perfect idea to bring his friends back together. "This will definitely bring Jessie James back together." Meowth said grinning. Meowth told Jessie that Jack Nickleson wanted to talk to her, and he told James that he wanted to give him a bottle cap. When Jessie and James were in the same room, Meowth locked the door. The two both started banging on the door to let them out, then they stopped after twenty minutes. "You know Jessie, were gonna be friends again soon anyways, we might as well be right now." James told her. "I guess your right." Jessie said, and the two hugged. "Worked like a charm." Meowth said proudly, then the charm on his head fell off. "Oh no!" Meowth yelled.

Ash and Bryan had gotten the house all cleaned up and ready to vacuum, when Brock and Misty walked in to the house. "Ash! I'm so glad your alive!" Misty said, as she ran up and gave him a big hug. "Ok…but, Bryan's the one that could use the hug, he almost died a couple of times." Ash told her. "Gimme gimme gimme." Bryan said, holding out his arms, as ready to receive a hug. Then Brock wrapped him up in a huge bear hug. "Ahh!" Bryan screamed. "The place looks great." Misty said, surprised. "Yep, you can do wonders with five bucks." Ash said. Then he winked at Jack, who he saw out the window. Ash had paid Jack five bucks to clean the house. "What the heck!" Misty screamed. "What's wrong Misty?" Brock asked. "I could have sworn I just felt someone touch my ass." Misty said. Then Ash whispered "Man, get out of here."

"Ok guys, how about we each have to say something about us, that no one knows about us." Brock suggested, later that night. "Ok, my mom nursed me until I was five years old." Ash said. "My ass is fake, I had toshie in-plants." Bryan said, talking about his nice man's butt. "I knew it." Misty said smiling. "Well, once a year my sisters all examine each other naked, and they have me judge who has the best body, and I have to be naked too. And that's actually why I went to Cerulean City." Misty told the drooling wide eyed boys. "Ok my turn, my mom once came on to me during one of her pregnancies, because of her hormones…I hope." Brock said. "Well, I'm gonna go dance in the desert and blow up the sunshine." Bryan said, and walked out the door.

Episode 19/43: Urge

The doorbell rang at the Ketchum/Slate/Waterflower Residence. Ash opened the door to see a guy standing there, with a beard, sideburns and a mustache. "Oh no! it's a yeti!" Ash screamed. "Nah I'm just kidding, sup." Ash told him. "Hi, I'm the neighborhood watching guy, and I wanted to get to know you and your family, I've watched you from a distance for over a year, and finally decided to meet you. I would have met you sooner, but you guys do some pretty crazy things." the man told him. "So are you gonna tell me your name or what?" Ash asked. "Oh sorry, my name is Derek P. Stock, you can call me Mr. Stock." Mr. Stock told him. "Ok, come on in." Ash greeted him in. "Hay everyone, this is Mr. Stock, he's the neighborhood pervert." Ash told his friends as we walked into the living room. "No I'm not, I'm…" Mr. Stock stopped, when he saw what was sitting on the coffee table. There were four guns, three hand guns, and a shot gun. "This isn't what it looks like, these guns…are binoculars." Bryan lied. "You are not suppose to have fire arms in this area without license." Mr. Stock told him. "Hey, you didn't even check to see if I had a license." Bryan angrily said. "Ok, then can I see your license?" he asked. "I have a stolen license." Bryan said, holding up a license with John Wilkes Booth's photo on it. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to confiscate these weapons." Stock said. "Now what am I suppose to do until June!" Brock complained, knowing June was the month in which he was suppose to lose his virginity. "I told you not to open the door, I told you he was the devil, but you just didn't listen Ash!" Bryan yelled at him, making Ash lower his head.

Ash, and his friends, including Bryan sat on the couch, watching mindless garbage on TV. Kasumi was at the door scratching it. "Ash, could you take Kasumi outside, she needs to go." Misty asked him. "What? She's your pokemon." Ash told her. "Come on Ash, for me?" Misty asked, putting on a pouty face, and big anime eyes. "Well…all right, but only cause your so hot." Ash said, and took Kasumi outside to do her business. Ash stood there, holding the leash, while Kasumi found a bush in Jack's yard to use as her toilet. He looked out into the street, where many people were driving cars. Ash watched each car carefully as they passed by, he watched them like he would normally watch a still photo of a naked woman. "Wow." Ash said drooling, like he would do starring at a photo of a naked woman also. "Seeing those cars drive, makes me want to drive." Ash said, and then took Kasumi inside, without picking up Kasumi's droppings.

Ash had really gotten into wanting to drive. Cars kept on appearing everywhere, TV, and everywhere. He watched Night Rider, where the talking vehicle told Ash to get a car. And he was more in to the car commercials now that he used to be. "Misty, I really want to drive." Ash told her, who was sitting next to him on the couch. "Really?" Misty asked surprised. "Why is it when ever I want to try something new everyone gets surprised?" Ash asked. "That's because all these things you want to do, usually people at earlier ages want to do, and you choose to do these things later than normal." Misty explained. "Yeah Ash, your way passed due to want to make love." Brock suddenly said, entering the room. "That's not true! I've been wanting to make love for…" Ash stopped when he noticed his friends were starring at him, and Jack was starring at him through the window. "Mind your own business Jack!" Ash yelled. "Will do." Jack said, and walked away. "Ash, I'll teach you how to drive." Misty volunteered. "All right! You don't mean in the bed do you?" Ash asked hopefully. "If your talking about sex, no, I'm talking about driving a car." Misty explained. "Couldn't you do both?" Ash mumbled.

"For some reason I feel like playing video games." James said. "Me too." Jessie agreed. "Well den, let's go steal video games from un-suspecting kids." Meowth suggested. "Who can we steal from?" James asked. "Look over deyre." Meowth pointed to a house window, where video game systems could be seen. The three looked at each other and thought it was a good idea. So they stole the games and the systems, rented a hotel room and hooked up the games. "First let's play San Andreas." Jessie suggested. "Did you know you could unlock a sex mini game?" Meowth asked. "Really?" Jessie and James asked. "Yep, but I don't know how, you can go on da internet to find out." Meowth told them. "Maybe later." Jessie said, and started playing the game.

Bryan and Brock sat in the living room, really bored. "Man, I wanted to shoot people, but that stupid yeti had to take our guns." Brock complained. "I know, I know, you don't think I'm bummed." Bryan said. "And there's nothing on TV either." Brock complained some more. "Hay I know, how about we go shoot paintballs at people, since you want to shoot people." Bryan suggested. "Paintball huh? You know, Ganene was in the paintball marines for two years." Brock mentioned. "Ok…" Bryan said.

Ash and Misty meanwhile were sitting in Brock's car. "Ok Ash, first I want to teach you about the driving stick thing." Misty started. "Misty, I know what all of the letters mean." Ash said, just wanting to drive. "Just take me out into the desert and let me figure it out on my own." Ash pleaded. "Nope! Now, this stands for drive, this stands for park, what does the "R" stand for Ash?" she asked him. "There's a story I once heard that taught me what it meant, it went like this…" Ash started.

A car is stopped at a red light, with another car five feet behind it. Another car pulls up on the right side. "Hey man, your car looks fast." the driver that just pulled up said. "Yep, she can go more than 120 miles per hour." the driver bragged. "How about we race?" the driver that just pulled up suggested. "Race?" the driver asked. "Yep, unless your chicken?" he asked, and made chicken noises. "I'm not afraid, let's do it." he said. "When the light turns green, we race." he said. The light turned green, and the two both took off. The first driver put the stick on "R", and that sent him driving backwards, where he hit the car behind him.

"The guy thought that the "R" stood for Race, and that's what it stands for." Ash said. "No! it stands for reverse, didn't the story YOU told, teach you anything?" Misty asked. After a lot of yelling and stuff, she started to teach him to drive. Ash took his turn in the driver's seat. "Misty look, look, I'm doing it Misty, I'm doing it all by my self, no training wheels." Ash said, as he drove the car…into a telephone pole.

"I want to play Halo 2." Meowth said, so they put in Halo2, after hooking up the X-Box. They all created their characters, and started playing. "Take dat you stupid freak!" Meowth said, shooting the crap out of someone. "Meowth, he's on our side." Jessie told him. "Oh, whoops." Meowth realized. "I'm going alone." James said, and had his character take off. "James, no!" Jessie screamed, and then James was killed. Then his character re-appeared, back in the game. "It's a good thing that the characters come back to life after dying." James said, relieved.

Ash walked out of his room and into the kitchen, smiling. "Ok Mist, I'm ready to drive." he said, then noticed it was Brock, not Misty. "Oh sorry Brock, I thought you were Misty." Ash said. "That's ok, it happens." Brock told him. "A quick question…why are you wearing Misty's clothes?" Ash asked, confused. "Oh, well she went with her girl's club to go wash clothes, and she said she'd wash mine, so I have to wear her clothes until she gets back." Brock explained, then took the fish sticks out of the oven. "Are you wearing her underwear too?" Ash asked. "Yeah, but I've got support for my chest now." Brock said smiling. "Well, I'm gonna go drive Misty's car around the block." Ash said, and took Misty's keys off the key rack. "Not so fast Ash. Misty told me not to let you drive her car without Misty-ental vision." Brock told him. "Ohhhh." Ash moaned, and stormed off to his room. It was now dark outside, and he decided he would sneak out to drive her car. So he climbed down his bedroom window, and got into Misty's car, put it in ignition, and took off…backwards. "Oh that's right, it doesn't stand for Race, it's reverse." Ash realized his mistake.

Brock and Bryan packed up their paint supplies, and guns, and placed it into Bryans trunk. "This is gonna be fun." Brock thought. After awhile of driving, they were pulled over by a cop. He asked them if he could have a look at their trunk, so Bryan opened it. He walked back over to the window and asked "What are you guys doing with all that paint, and guns?" Bryan and Brock looked at each other nervously. "Uh, were artists." Brock told him. "What about the guns?" the officer asked. "Those aren't guns, those are…blow pens, large blow pens." Bryan told him. The officer starred at him, raising his eyebrow. "Ok, well take it easy." he said, and started walking away. "Have a good night Officer." Brock told him. "Thanks, I'm off duty now, and I'm gonna go shoot some paintballs." the officer told them, and walked off.

Ash drove around the block a few times, and decided to do it one more time. He decided to drive real fast this time. So he exceeded the speed limit from 25 to 30. "Yes!" Ash yelled as he got a rush from driving fast. But, he didn't see the parked car in the middle of the road…and he slammed into it hard, sending his hand crashing against the window, damaging his pinky…

"Now we play Smash Brothers Melee!" James yelled, so they switched to the game cube, and put in the game. "Peach is my best character." James told them. "How come dey don't have a meowth as one of the characters?" Meowth asked. "He got a cameo appearance where he came out of da poke' ball and threw coins in the first game, so how come not in dis game?" Meowth complained. "But I guess I'll use Mewtwo." he decided. "I'll use Bowser." Jessie decided. "So, your choosing the character that best depicts you are?" James asked. "What!" Jessie asked angrily, practically breathing fire. "Ok, so it's true, the same thing with your character." Jessie teased him. "That is not true! I've never worn her dress in my life!" James fought back.

"Ow, my pinky!" Ash moaned, holding it. "Pinky and the Brain, Pinky and the Brain, Pinky and the Brain-Brain-Brain-Brain-Brain-Brain-Brain-Brain-Brain." Ash started singing. Then, he was approached by a police officer. "What did you do to my car!" he asked. "What do you think I-" Ash stopped when he realized it was a cop. "Uh…" Ash started nervously. "Let me see your license." the officer told him. "Hey, you shouldn't have been parked in the middle of the road, just because you're a cop you think you can park anywhere you want, even in the middle of the street!" Ash tried to make his loud point. "Look, I was on the way to the paintball shooting area, and I stopped to get a "giant blow pen" as someone said earlier." the officer explained. "Um, my pinky is really hurt, so perhaps you can take me to the hospital?" Ash asked. "Sorry, now give me your license." he told him. "I kind of don't have one, but if you need proof, I wrote my name on my underwear." Ash told him, then looked at his underwear. "Oh wait, these aren't mine, they're Misty's, she took my underwear to get washed." Ash realized. "You are under arrest!" the officer said, and Ash had a stunned face.

The next morning, Misty found herself eating alone at the kitchen table. "…Where is everybody?" Misty asked. Then the phone began to ring, and she answered it. "Hello." she answered. "Is this Misty Ketchum?" the voice asked. "Uh, I'm Misty Waterflower." she told him. "Yeah well whatever, this is the White City Police Department." he told her. "Oh no, all the guys blew up City Hall didn't they?" Misty asked. "No, we have Ash Ketchum in custody, he was driving without a license." the man told her. "Errrr! That little-" Misty started, before being interrupted "His bail is seventy dollars, so…you know what I wasn't suppose to call you, Ash was, now he gets an extra phone call, damn it!" the man realized. "I'll be right down." Misty said, and went over to Bryan's house to steal his car.

(You know what, I'm gonna skip the two coming paragraphs about Brock and Bryan playing paint ball, mainly because I can't really think of anything to do there, and will just make the story boring.)

Misty arrived at the police station to pick up Ash. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Ash." she told an officer. "Oh, your Misty huh?" he asked her. "Yep, that's me, the bright one in the group." she told him. "Ash is a horrible driver, he drives like Gary Coleman drives a hummer, who taught him how to drive huh?." the officer told her. "Um, yeah, so, where's Ash?" she asked him. "He's making a phone call." he told him. "Yes, Operator, I would like the number for President Bush." Ash told the operator. "Ok, your on." she told him. "Hey Bush, how come you couldn't prevent 9-11 you stupid little-" Ash was interrupted as he heard Bush choking on a pretzel. "Ash! What the hell were you thinking!" Misty screamed at him. "Uh…nothing." Ash answered. "Come with me!" Misty graved him by the ear, and pulled him to the front desk. And she filled out the form of release. "Misty, my pinky is severely damaged, so can we go to the hospital?" Ash asked her. "Well, all right." Misty said, and took him to the hospital.

Team Rocket were soon bored with all the video games. "You know what, there's more important things in life than video games." Jessie said, smiling. "Your right." James said, and the three walked out of the hotel and into the sunset.

So Ash and Misty arrived at the hospital, where Ash was treated for a broken pinky. "Ash, not only do you have a broken pinky, but you have multiple knife wounds in your fingers." the doctor told him. "Yeah, well…" Ash started nervously. Misty opened the door to his room and asked "Is Ash ok?" "Ash is fine now Mrs. Ketchum." Dr. Lan told her. "Oh, no, were not married." she told him. "I know, your too young." he explained. "I'm not his mother either." Misty explained. "Oh sorry." Dr. Lan apologized. Ash and Misty walked out of the room, after Ash received a pinky cast. "Ohmigod! They're giving out fee chocolate samples!" Misty shouted, and ran up to the front desk. Misty took all the samples and ate them all. Then she ran out of the hospital, all full of shugar, she went crazy, doing flips and cartwheels. "What is it with girls and chocolate?" Ash asked. "The world will never know." Dr. Lan told him.

Episode #20/44: The Pool

Ash walked down from his bedroom and into the living room, where Bryan and Brock were sitting on the couch. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Ash asked. "I'm playing Ninten-dog." Bryan told him. "Oh yeah? Isn't that more of a girl's game?" Ash asked. "Not ah! Look, I just got arrested for not picking up my dog's droppings, it went in my neighbor's yard. And once, the Animal Police arrested me for abusing my dog." Bryan showed him. "Now what?" Brock asked. "Luckily I've been training my dog for situations like this. I trained him to break me out of jail." Bryan explained. "Break me out of jail." Bryan told his dog in a cute voice. "All right, now bite the officer's groins!" Bryan ordered his dog. Chewing and screaming could be heard from the game. "He-he-he, all right! Way to go… Bryan Junior." Bryan praised his dog. "Uh yeah, anyways, I wanted to watch Cowboy Bebop." Ash told him. "Fine, I'm going home to find a cheat code for the game that let's your dog turn into a demon guy, and he carries around a giant sword, and wears a red komodo thing, or something like that." Bryan said, and left. "Oh, and I need to take the bus to the bus station, because I left my wallet over there." Bryan said before leaving.

So, about ten minutes in to Cowboy Bebop, Ash and Brock sat watching. "That Ed girl is one crazy person." Ash said, and smiled. "I like Phay." Brock said, turned on by her clothes she wore. "So anyways, Ash, what did you get Misty for her birthday?" Brock asked. Ash was silent for a few seconds and replied "… I got her that heart thing." Brock glared at his not so smart friend. "I MEANT this year." Brock said louder. "…Oh mi God! I forgot about her birthday!" Ash realized. "I so wish it was last year now." Ash wished. "What! How could you forget? Even Bryan remembered to get her something." Brock told him. "Oh man-oh man-oh man, what'll I do?" Ash panicked. "Ash! Calm down man, for the love of God Ash don't do it!" Brock yelled, as he shook Ash by the shirt. "Ok ok, stop it!" Ash yelled, breaking away from Brock's grip. "Ok, I'm gonna go out and get her a gift." Ash told him. "How much time do I have?" Ash asked, looking at the clock. "Her birthday is today." Brock told him. "Ahh!" Ash shrieked, and ran out of the house. "What was that all about?" Misty asked, entering the room. "Uh…Ash forgot…to pick up your cake." Brock lied. "Oh, ok." Misty said, and sat down on the couch to watch Cowboy Bebop. Then Brock called Ash to tell him to pick up a cake.

"I can feel another crazy plot coming our way." James sensed. "Like what?" Jessie asked. "Like…we fall into a hole that leads to an Indian reservation, and they use us as tee-pee cleaners." James explained. Jessie and Meowth raised an eyebrow at him. "Well well, if it isn't the three losers." a voice said behind them. "Well I'm glad you see it that way…" Jessie stopped when she turned around to see Butch and Kassidy. "Hey Butch, what's up man?" James greeted him. "Quiet Queer!" Butch told him. "Humph!" James turned away from him. "Well Jessie, I still see your still ugly." Kassidy said. "How dare you-" Jessie was interrupted as Kassidy started speaking again "How about our team plays your pathetic team in a game of pool?" "You've got your self a deal…bitch." Jessie said, mumbling the last part. And they shook hands with a tight grip.

Ash ran through down town White City, looking for a quick but nice birthday present for Misty. "Come on, what does Misty need?" Ash thought. "Maybe she wants a mini fridge? Or…a wedding invitation card set? Oh, sticky notebook pads!" Ash thought as he rummaged through the mall. "I could get her something at Office Max. Or at Spencer's!" Ash thought. "No, all they have is useless funny crap that's just meant to give you a quick laugh when you see it in the store." Ash realized. Ash went to "The Table" to think about what he could get her. Then he walked by a store called "Swimmer's Paradise", the logo looked sort of like a tadpole. "That's it! I could get her a pool!" Ash thought.

Raichu walked into the living room of his house, to see Bryan lying on the couch, watching Jerry Springer. "Jerry Jerry Jerry!" Bryan chanted. "Bryan, weren't you suppose to catch the bus?" Raichu asked. "Oh my mom! You're right!" Bryan screamed, and took off for the bus stop. The bus arrived, and he got on. "Excuse me, but you need to pay." the bus driver told him, as he started walking to the back of the bus. Then, Bryan came up to the bus driver. "Well the thing about that is, I left my wallet at the bus station, so I'll have to pay you back when we get there." Bryan explained. "How in the world did you leave your wallet at the bus station?" the driver asked, confused. "It's a long story, and I would take my car, but two things are preventing me from doing that. One of them is that this punk-ass kid named Jason let the air out of my tires, and messed with my break line. And the other thing is that my car would be humiliated if I took him to a place where only busses were. Actually, my car might make fun of them, and say "Ha-ha! I can go any where I want, and you have to stick to the same path everyday." Bryan explained. "Ok…" the driver said, and started up the bus. About ten minutes later, the bus was on the freeway now. A car drove up beside it, and a man started yelling at the driver. "Pull the bus over!" he yelled. "What the hell!" the driver was surprised by this. "Don't let him on!" Bryan yelled. Then the bus's speed reached fifty miles per hour. The man in the car pulled it up in front of the bus, and started writing something on a piece of paper. The man let go of the paper, and it flew out in front of the bus and was flat against the window so the driver could read it. It read "Bomb on the bus! P.S: Stay above Fifty." The driver was stunned.

Everyone but Bryan were at the kitchen table as Misty prepared to open her gifts. Misty opened her first present, where she saw a yellow shirt and green shorts. "Thanks Brock, but I already have clothes like these." "Well you got me the same vest I had for my birthday." Brock told her. Misty opened her next gift, which was from Bryan. She got birth control pills. A letter came with it, it read "Dear Misty, I hope you enjoy this gift, maybe we both can enjoy it together… ""." Misty rolled her eyes, and threw the letter and the pills into the garbage can. "Ok Misty, now for my gift." Ash said excitedly. He covered her eyes, and lead her outside to the backyard. He took his hands away, and she saw a very beautiful pool. "You got me a pool!" Misty asked very exited. "Yep." Ash replied. Misty gave him a huge hug, took off her clothes, and jumped into the pool. "Should we tell her she's not wearing a bathing suit?" Brock asked. "…" Ash starred at her, his mouth drooling.

Jessie, James, Meowth and the other team rocket guys lined up to play pool. (And yadda yadda yadda, there's nothing really interesting about that is there? Oh well, a skipping is a skipping. I promise you I wont cut anything in the future, because that's when all the plots are going to get a lot more interesting)

So now Misty and everyone else were swimming in the pool. "Does anyone want to play Marco-Polo?" Ash asked. "Not really, that's kind of a perverted game." Misty said. "We could invite a bunch of girls over here and play that!" Brock said excitedly. "And, they all have to be naked." Ash continued the fantasy. "Ash, I have nothing left to teach you." Brock said, proud of his son. "While you two are just talking about Marco-Polo, you better watch out for this cannon ball." Misty warned them. "Huh?" Ash and Brock asked, but before Misty could answer, she came crashing down into the pool, creating a huge wave, that washed over the two guys. "What are you doing! I could have drowned!" Ash complained. "Ash please, think of the wave that the Gulf Coast just got." Misty told him. "That's right, so please donate to the Katrina Hurricane relief fund, that is if that's still going on when you read this." Brock said, facing the camera.

The man in the car leaped on to the bus from the car. "Oh cool! It's Keanu Reeves!" Bryan shouted, taking a picture. "No no, I get that a lot though, my name is Cat Wild." the man told him. "So, there's a bomb on the bus." the driver asked. "That's right." Cat said. "Oh mi god everyone, there's a bomb on the bus!" Bryan shouted while gesturing with his hands to raise the volume, making everyone scream. "Everyone calm down." Cat told them, and after firing a gun into the air, they all quieted down. "Look, there's a bomb on the bus and-" Cat was interrupted as the people began to scream again, and then were quiet after another gun fire. "How did a bomb get on the bus, Keanu?" Bryan asked Cat. "Well, some idiot mistakened this bus for a building that was scheduled for demolition." Cat explained. Bryan shifted his eyes from left to right nervously. 'Oh no, I forgot that I planted a bomb on the bus after I lost my wallet and got mad, then I decided I would come back the next day to look for it.' Bryan said in his mind. "We have to get you people out of here, but how?" Cat wondered.

So they all continued to swim in the pool, getting bored. "So…what to do?" Ash asked, bored. "Who would have thought that walking around in water out side, half naked would be so boring." Misty said, also bored. "I know what would perk this party up, a pool party!" Brock suggested. "That's a great idea!" Ash praised him. So they invited people from around the neighborhood to the pool party. They invited Jack, Mr. Stock, Old Mann, Jason and the Scooter Squad, Rubber Man, and some other people. "I haven't been swimming in a pool where people often urinate in fifteen years plus one more year." Old Mann said. "The cool water, feels good against my rubbery skin." Rubber Man said in his red neck yokel accent. "You were right Brock, this does make the party better." Ash told him. "Not really, because we didn't invite any girls. But a volley ball net might bright it up a little, that way I would become Mr. Brightside." Brock said.

"Why does the bus need to stay above fifty?" the driver asked. "Well, who ever planted that bomb programmed it to blow up if it drops below that speed." Cat explained. "Hay Keanu, why are you so serious and never change your expressions in the Matrix movies?" Bryan asked him. "First of all, I'm not Keanu Reeves, and second of all, that's because he's a horrible actor-" Cat was interrupted as people on the bus started screaming. Cat saw what they were screaming about, ahead there was a gap in a bridge. "Mr. Wild what do we do?" the driver panicked. "Just keep going, I have an idea." Cat told him, seriously. "Everyone, I want you to hold on tight, there's a fifty foot gap in the bridge up ahead, we're gonna attempt to jump over it." he explained, and everyone started hanging on. Bryan began to pray "Please God…let there be a way…a way for there to be a glue factory on the other side of the bridge, I'll let you sniff with me if you put one there." then, came the jump, everyone squeezed their seats, as it made it's jump.

The pool party continued at the pool party. Brock looked at all the people enjoying themselves. "Ah, I remember that Ganene used to look great in a bathing suit." he reminisced. So everyone had a good time at the pool party, and continued partying. Even Team Rocket swam by for a visit. "Hay twerps, we're taking a break from playing pol, and wanted to get wet." Jessie said, swimming by in the pool. Soon later everyone went home.(Sorry; but I must have not been in much of a mood to write during this episode, it's obvious isn't it?)

Back to the bus…the bus made it's jump across the gap…it was going going…then it started falling falling. Everyone began to scream as they fell to their deaths. But, they didn't die, they landed on a boat in the ocean, a boat that was traveling fifty miles an hour. "What happened Oh Chose One?" Bryan asked the cop. "We were saved by a small motor boat." Cat explained. A new danger rose up, they were heading straight for a large ship. "Oh no…" Cat silently said. "Everyone, we're going to have to jump from the motor bus." Cat told them all. So they did what they were told, and jumped from the door, and the windows. "But Cat, can't the driver just turn in a different direction?" Bryan asked. "You know what Bryan, just when I thought you could say something smart, by starting out getting my name correct, you have to go ask something stupid like that." Cat told him, and he graved the bus driver and Bryan, and pulled them from the bus. "Um…Sir, there's a motor boat and a bus coming straight for us." a guy on the ship told the captain. "Don't worry, this ship is unsinkable." the captain told him. Then the bus crashed into the side of the ship, causing it to explode. Because of the bomb of course, and that the bus crashed into the cargo room, where hundreds of bombs were being stored.

Misty got up in the morning, and was ready for a morning swim. She put on her bathing suit, and walked out to the back yard. She did not jump into the pool however, when she noticed that the water was green. "Ash! You forgot to pour chlorine into the pool!" Misty yelled, awaking Ash. He came down from his room, wearing just boxers. "Hey Misty, it's your pool, you have to do those duties." Ash told her. "What!" Misty asked, not too happy about it. So not Ash or Misty put chlorine in it, and they never would. But, Ash decided to take a quick swim in green pool, before going to take a shower. "Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked him. "I'm swimming in the pool, come on it. Just think of it as swimming in the Pacific Ocean, or a public swimming pool." Ash told her, and swam some more in the pool.

Episode 21/45: Camp Snowella

(This is a very short episode, I kind of rushed it)

Misty lay in her bed, tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. She couldn't sleep because of the loud snoring coming from next door in Ash's room. "Err!" Misty complained. She tried covering her ears with pillows, but it could still not block out the sound of his snoring. "Ash! Shut up! I'm trying to watch black comedian stand-up!" Misty yelled, banging on the wall. Ash didn't stop, so she decided to march into his room. Despite the sign that said "Ash and Pikachu's room, Do not enter unless this is your room!", she went in anyways. She walked over to his bed, and reached into her pocket, and took out a slimy gecko. Then she placed it on the side of his neck. Almost immediately, Ash jumped out of his bed. "What in the name of The Black Eye Peas!" Ash screamed. The gecko went flying trough the air, Pikachu jumped up and swallowed it, then laid back down on the floor and went to sleep. "Ash! Stop snoring! It's annoying!" Misty yelled at him. "I just can not snore, and besides, Brock snores even louder." Ash told her. "Yeah, but he stuffs cotton in his nostrils before he goes to sleep." Misty explained. "Well, I can't just stop it, you're going to have to live with it." Ash told her, and laid back down, and pulled the covers over his head. "Well I may have to." Misty said quietly, and went back to her room.

In the morning, Ash decided to take Pikachu out for a walk, and get some much needed exorcize. "Ah, this is great, huh Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy. "Pi." Pikachu responded, shaking her head. Pikachu wasn't really in a good mood, because for some reason Ash had her in a leash, and she had the aftertaste of a gecko in her mouth. "Good morning Mr. Stock." Ash greeted him. "Oh, hi Ash, what are you up to today?" he asked him. "I'm up to level four of Poke'mon Silver." Ash told him. "Uh…that game doesn't have levels, and that's now what I meant." Stock told him. "It does too have levels, level four is when you have to move that stupid dancing tree that blocks a path." Ash explained. "Whatever." Mr. Stock said, and went inside his house. Ash was ready to turn the corner, then he slammed into someone walking around corner. "Ow!" Ash and Bryan yelled in unison, after falling back on the ground. "Hey Bryan, what are you doing?" Ash asked. "I'm walking Raichu." Bryan explained, Raichu with his arms crossed, and stomping his foot because he had to wear a leash. "Calm down Thumper." Ash smiled at his joke. "Bambi references, really?" Bryan asked. "Hey, I'm hungry, are you hungry?" Ash asked him. "I sure am, let's go to the mall to steal a bite to eat." Bryan said, and they walked off to the mall.

After eating, they decided to walk around the mall and browse. "All these stores suck, they're mostly shoe stores." Bryan complained. "What about that store." Ash pointed to a store. "That's a women's clothing store, the same story there too." Bryan continued complaining. Then they came across a camping store. "Hey, you wanna check it out?" Ash asked. "Sure why not, I'm not getting any younger." Bryan responded, and they went in. The camping supplies inspired the two, it made them want to camp. "Hey, camping sounds like fun." Ash thought. "Yeah, being out in nature, with no TV or radio, or computer, and annoying night sounds, the freezing temperature while you sleep, sounds like fun…NOT!" Bryan said. "Come on Bryan, it might be fun, I had to camp out every night on my poke'mon journey, didn't you?" Ash asked him. "No, my brother and I traveled in a trailer."

Ash and Bryan decided to go tell their friends about the idea of camping. They entered the kitchen where Brock and Misty were. "Hey guys, I have a great idea…how about we…go camping!" Ash suggested. "Wow, sounds like dayjavoo." Brock said in a fake excited tone. (I don't know how to spell that word, dayjavoo, sorry) "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "We camped out every night on our poke'mon journey, now we have a comfy home to sleep in, where you get a chance to see Misty wearing a towel, and it might fall off." Brock began fantasizing. Then he looked at a glaring Misty. "Uh, I mean, yes, I'd love to go camping!" Brock said forcefully. "All right! What about you Mist?" Ash asked, they all turned their attention to her. "I really wish I could, but I have to go to my girl's club tomorrow." Misty told him. "Misty, there's more important things in this world than girls." Bryan told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Shut the hell up Bryan!" Misty screamed at him. "And, it would be nice to get some sleep without hearing Ash's snoring." Misty said happily. "Humph, fine!" Ash said, crossing his arms, closing his eyes, and turning away from her.

A toilet paper roll can be seen on the ledge of the kitchen window, it has a string attached to it, and it leads outside to another toilet paper roll. Team Rocket was using it to spy on them. "So, the twerps are going on a camping trip, sounds like fun." James said. "It wont be fun if we join them." Jessie grinned evilly. "Yeah…why?" James asked confused. "Because, we're going to steal Pikachu and Raichu you talking tree." Jessie explained. "Yeah…why?" James asked again. Jessie and Meowth sighed and continued listening to the twerps.

So the guys began packing up for the trip. "What are you bringing Bryan?" Ash asked. "I'm bringing roman candles, I'm gonna shoot them at people." Bryan said, showing him his bag filled with roman candles. "Well I'm bringing my dragonite sleeping bag, and that's pretty much it." Ash said. "Are you guys ready to go?" Brock asked. "Yessum." Ash and Bryan said in unison, and both laughed. So they stuffed their bags into Brock's car, and took off for the camp site. "So where are we gonna be camping?" Ash asked. "At a place called Camp Snowella. Ganene went there once, and she told me she lost her virginity there, so I wanna see how great this place is." Brock told him. "Look out Camp Snowella, here comes The…crazy guys." Ash said, as the song "Welcome To The Jungle" played on the car radio.

Misty went to her girl's club after the boys left, she wanted to tell them all about Ash's snoring. "His snoring is so annoying, he gets it from Brock, he has the worst." Misty complained to her friends. "He's a male, of course he's gonna snore." one of the girls told her. "So, it's really annoying." Misty told her back. "So do something about it." Percilla told her. "How?" Misty asked. "You could take him to a sleeping clinic." Percilla suggested. "Nah, that's too weird." Misty said. "Well, there is another way…you could have sex with him." another girls suggested. "She's right." Percilla said. "What? How is that gonna solve my problem?" Misty asked. "Um, hello, he wont be snoring after you do it, and it will benefit you in a pleasurable way too." Percilla explained. "You know what, forget about that, let's talk about something else." Misty tried to change the subject. "Ok, talk about Ash." Percilla told her. "Ok…Misty started.

Brock's car pulled into Camp Snowella. "I can see why they call it that, there's snow everywhere." Ash said, seeing all the snow. "Yeah, it's on a mountain." Brock said. They walked through the camp site. "Hey, this isn't a camp site at all, there's lodges here." Ash pointed out. "Well that's good, we don't have to sleep outside." Brock said happily. "But, that completely destroys the point of camping." Ash said. "What are you complaining about, they have a TV in there, and a computer." Brock explained. "Well…ok." Ash agreed, and they went to get their lodges. Ash and Bryan shared one, while Brock got his own. Team rocket soon arrived and got their lodge too.

Ash and them decided to go meet the campers stationed there. "Hey, Old Mann." Bryan spotted out favorite elder character. "Why hello there, I haven't been camping in thirty seven years." Old Mann said. "And there's your brother Dumbon." Ash told Bryan. "What the hell are you doing here Dumbon?" Bryan asked him. "I'm here to sleep, and eat…I'm poor, and the idiots here supply all my needs for free." Dumbon explained. "Makes sense." Bryan thought.

Misty began talking about Ash. "He's incredibly nice to people he just met, so nice it makes some people want to throw up, even worshipers of God. He eats five meals a day, that's not including desert and snacks. His meals are breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, and midnight meal. he eats desert after each of those meals, even after desert too…"

"Hi girls, I'm kind of lonely in my lodge by myself, you wanna keep me company?" Brock asked two girls, while placing one arm around each of the girls. "No." the two girls responded in unison, in a Hilary Duff voice. Meanwhile Ash and Bryan are meeting other campers. "Anyone here wanna sniff some glue?" Bryan held up a bottle asking. Then his consciences showed up. "You have to charge them to sniff glue." Blind told him. "NO, you have to let them sniff for free, lure them into your lodge, and take advantage of them…if they're a girl…or you like the same sex." See told him. "Hmm…" Bryan thought about it. Ash had quite a few girls surrounding him. "How did you win the Poke'mon Title?" one of the girls asked, her arm wrapped around his. "Uh…well I-Ah!" Ash screamed as one of the girls moved their hand from his chest to his stomach. "I beat Lance at the Indigo Plateau and they started calling me a "Poke'mon Master." Ash quoted. All the girls gasped and said "Wow!" "Yeah, look, I gotta go." Ash said nervously. He freed himself from the many female arms, and went back to his lodge. "Whew!" Ash said, sweating. "I must be an idiot to not score with those girls, but if I never find my love, then I can call one of those girls that were behind me. Because I felt a pen moving across my ass, I think they were writing their phone numbers on it." Ash thought.

Misty continued talking about Ash, two hours after she started. "-He changes his underwear once every two months. He watches Blue's Clues, though the new guy sucks, and he doesn't wear a towel as he walks to his room after taking a shower." Misty finished, and was breathing heavily. All the girls were starring at Misty with wide eyes. After Misty caught her breath, she looked at the starring eyes. "What?" Misty asked confused. "You love Ash!" one of the girls yelled. "What, that's ridicules, I do not!" Misty argued. "Yes you do, you know everything about him." the girls said. "So, what does that prove?" Misty asked, with her hands on her hips. "Well, it proves that you love him." she told her. "How?" Misty asked. "There's only two kinds of women in the world that know everything about a guy. His mother, but, she never knows quite as much as his girlfriend." the girl explained. "So I know everything about him, that doesn't mean anything, I spent everyday with him for five of the last seven years." Misty explained. "Misty, this is the Girl's Club, you can tell us, what happens in the Girl's Club, stays in the Girl's Club." Percilla told her. "…Fine, I admit it." Misty said, giving up. "Admit what?" Percilla asked. "That I-I-I love him." Misty stuttered. "Gees Misty, you can barely tell us, how are you suppose to tell him?" Percilla asked. "What makes you think I'm gonna tell him?" Misty asked, getting upset. "It's gonna happen some time, or it's gonna burst out of you when you keep it in too long." a girl explained. After the girls teased her about being in LOVE, she went home to go to bed.

Ash, Bryan, Brock, the poke'mon and Team Rocket were sitting in a circle, a camper's circle. It's a circle where campers talk and tell stories. "So who has and interesting story to tell?" a camper asked. "I do!" Bryan yelled, raising his hand. "Let's hear it." the camper said. "Ok…Ash doesn't wear a towel after he takes a shower and he walks to his room." Bryan finished. "Hey!" Ash yelled, hitting him on the head. "Give Bryan some credit Ash, usually everything that comes out of his mouth isn't even true." Brock told him. "Yeah, I guess your right." Ash smiled. "I have a story to tell." a camper named Ron said.

Three guys were hiking through the forest, and they were near the edge of a cliff. They saw a rabbit walk towards it, then it called out "Bird!" and jumped off the-" Ron was interrupted as Ash asked a question. "Um, is this the rabbit from Monster Rancher? Hare?" "No of course not!" Ron said. "Then how can he talk?" Ash asked. "This is my story, now shut the hell up!" Ron yelled at him. "K." Ash nodded, and Ron continued. "He jumped off the cliff, and turned into a bird, and flew away. Then a snake slithered over to the edge, he yelled out "Fish!" and jumped off the side-" Bryan interrupted Ron this time. "Is that the same snake from Ricky Ticky Tavi?" "No!" Ron yelled. "What about-" Bryan was interrupted this time. "It's not a snake from anywhere, it's not the snake from The Jungle Book, it's not from anywhere!" Ron yelled at him. "The guy that played Winnie The Pooh played the snake." Bryan said smiling. "Anyways…" Ron started. "The snake jumped off the cliff and turned into a fish, landing in the sea, and swam away." "Uh, which sea is it, is it the Mediterranean Sea?" Brock asked. "No! No more questions!" Ron yelled. "What's the difference between the sea and the ocean, or a river and a lake?" Bryan asked. "Shut up!" Ron yelled, making them all quiet. "Now, the hikers realized that it must be a magic cliff edge." "My dad's name is cliff." another camper interrupted him. "Err! Ok, so they thought that if you said something, anything when you jump, you turn into it, so they thought they'd try it. The first hiker jumped and called out "Bird!" and turned into a bird and flew away. The other camper said "Fish!" and turned into a fish and jumped into the RED Sea. The other guy was gonna turn into an eagle…he thought. He ran towards the edge, tripped over a rock and yelled out "Shit!" everyone began laughing hard. "What, I don't get it." Bryan complained. "The guy yelled out "shit" and turned into shit." Brock explained. "There's a turd on South Park." Bryan said smiling.

Misty took a shower, brushed her teeth, said her prayers, and got into bed. She lay awake for two hours. She tossed and turned, trying to sleep. "Why can't I sleep?" Misty asked herself. Ash nor Brock was their to snore, and Bryan wasn't there to stare through her window why she slept, so why couldn't she sleep. Misty went over to a shelf in her room, and picked up a recorder. She lay back down in bed, and played it. The sound coming out of the recorder slowly lowed her to sleep. She smiled as she slept. The sound coming from the recorder, was Ash's snoring. Ash's snoring had always gotten her to sleep, and she had been using the recorder when she had to leave him, and go to Cerulean City.

Episode 22/46: Stranded

Ash, Misty, and Brock, including the pokemon sat on the sofa, watching a turned off TV. "So why aren't we watching anything?" Misty asked. "Because the remote control is too far away." Ash said, pointing to the top of the television set. "Who the hell put it way the hell over there!" Misty angrily asked, now standing. "I didn't do it!" Ash fought back, now standing also, facing Misty, both nose to nose, gritting their teeth. "Guys stop, I'm sure that-" Brock was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Ah, there's the doorbell." Brock said, and walked over to the door to answer it. When he opened the door…no one was there. "Er, it was just some punk kid ringing the doorbell, and then running away." Brock said, and went back into the living room. Then a male figure climbed in through the window. "Ahh!" they all screamed, making the figure scream as well. "What's wrong with you guys?" Bryan asked. "What do you think your doing crawling through our window like that!" Misty asked him, still upset. "Well, no one answered the door, so I thought I would crawl through the window." Bryan responded. "You have to be patient and wait a little while longer, and that's breaking and entering." Brock told him, with his arms crossed. "Why are your arms always crossed?" Bryan asked Brock. "Bryan, why did you come over?" Misty asked him. "I wanted to tell you that I wanted to have my birthday out at sea on a boat." Bryan explained. "It's your birthday today?" Ash asked. "Yeah, it's always my birthday in May…one of the days in May." he told them.

So they decided to go celebrate Bryan's birthday out on the ocean in Misty's boat. They arrived at the dock, but when they got to the location where Misty's boat was suppose to be, it was not there. "Hey where's my boat?" Misty asked, surprised not to see it where she last left it. "Maybe Mormons took your boat." Ash suggested. "I can't believe someone stole my boat." Misty said, a mist forming in her eyes. Ash gave her a pat on the back for re-assurance. Then a guy came walking by on the dock path. "Uh, is everything ok here?" the guy asked. "No! some jerk stole my boat." Misty complained, tears running from her eyes. "Don't cry, I have good news(No way I'm gonna put in a stupid Geico Auto Insurance joke) your boat wasn't stolen." the guy told her, making Misty stop crying. "Really?" she asked, a smile spreading. "Yeah, I sunk your boat on accident." the guy explained, and started speed walking away. "What!" Misty screamed. Brock and Ash graved a whole of the guy, and brought him to an angry Misty. "Why the hell would you sink my boat!" Misty screamed into his ear. "Well, it was an accident." the guy told her. "On accident huh? Well you owe me a new boat pal." Misty told him, with her arms crossed. "Sorry about that little girl." he apologized. "I'm not a little girl, I'm twenty years old!" Misty screamed into his ears again. "Cute, anyways, I'll let you have my boat, I'll just take it out one last time, and I'll take you wherever you want to go." the guy told her, smiling. "Fine!" Misty agreed, and walked away. "What's your name?" Brock asked him. "My name's Daniel." the boat sinker told him.

Daniel took our poke'mon people, and the pokemon out in the ocean to celebrate Bryan's birthday. "So why'd you want to come out to the ocean to celebrate your birthday?" Brock asked him. "I don't know, I want to do something different for my birthday every year. Last year I had it on my neighbor's rough. After that, it was the last straw for them, and they moved." Bryan told him. "You did it without their permission?" Brock asked, surprised. "Yep." Misty meanwhile was finding out Daniel "accidentally" sunk her boat. "So, how did you sink my boat?" Misty asked, both of them sitting on the side of the boat, watching the water. "Well…a beach bum was walking by, and I graved my shot gun and shot him, but the bullet went all the way through him and hit your boat, and then it sank." Daniel explained. "You shot someone?" Misty asked, not believing it. "Uh, yeah." Daniel told the truth. "So, Misty, are you single?" he asked her. "Yes, but if you think I'm gonna choose you as a boyfriend, you better start looking for another ass to grave." Misty told him. Though, she couldn't deny that he wasn't cute, cause he was, but she was mad at him. "So you live with those guys?" Daniel asked her, looking over to the three boys, horsing around, pushing each other over the edge of the boat, stuff like that. "Yeah." Misty responded. "And you aren't pregnant yet?" he asked her, making them both laugh.

A giant meowth balloon flew over the ocean, the Pacific Ocean, carrying three losers in it. "It sure is great to be flying around over the ocean." Jessie said, in a high voice, laying on her back in the balloon. "Yeah, it sure is." James said in the same kind of voice. "Maybe dis would be nice…if were able to freaking control dis freaking balloon!" Meowth screamed. "So the control lever has been destroyed, let us fly through the air until we crash." Jessie told him, not caring about the situation. "Fine!" Meowth gave up, and laid down for his fur tan.

Ash walked to the lower level of the boat to find some party supplies for the party, when he noticed he was ankle deep in water. "Hmm? That's not right." Ash thought. He ran up to the deck to tell Daniel. "Daniel, there's water down stairs!" Ash yelled. "What!" Daniel asked, and went to see for himself. "Oh no…" Daniel said, his eyes twitching. He went back up to the deck to tell everyone the bad news. "Everyone…this boat is going to sink…" he told them. "What? How much time do we have?" Brock asked. "About half an hour, we need to get as many people as we can on to the life boats." Daniel said, cutting loose a life boat. "Ok, but there's only five of us, and two pokemon." Brock told him. "Well you know what I mean." Daniel said. "Tell me lies tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies." Bryan sang, as they were hoisted down in the life boat. Daniel took the life boat about ten feet away, when all of a sudden the boat just fell under the water at great speed, creating a title wave that smashed over the life boat, and breaking it. The pokemon people were momentarily separated, but swam back together and took hold of a wooden board from the life boat. The current carried them…towards an island near by. "Look there's an island!" Daniel pointed out. They finally reached the island and walked up on to the beach. "I don't think this island has any inhabitance." Daniel told them. "What? I don't want to be alone on this island, I might go crazy trying to open a coconut, and then I'll talk to a volley ball named Wilson, and cry when he leaves me." Bryan worried, and headed towards a cave not too far away. "Ahh! It's already starting!" Bryan yelled. "Now what?" Ash asked Daniel. "We search the island." he suggested, and they began walking towards the island interior.

"Wait a minute guys, before we go walking around an island probably inhabited by dinosaurs, natives, monsters, giant pokemon, nuclear bomb tests, lost people, Osama, anacondas, Tom Hanks, and Slowkings…let me first fire this flare gun into the air for help." Bryan took out his flare gun, and fired a flare, but Bryan didn't see that large meowth balloon flying overhead, and it hit them, causing the balloon to crash into the middle of the island.

So an hour after trying to find people on the island for help, they decided to stop for a rest. "Man, we haven't come across anything yet." Daniel complained. "Maybe that's because invisible people live here, like Predator." Bryan suggested. "Bryan, we don't need any of your stupid idiotic crap right now, we're stranded on an island, do you know how serious this is?" Misty asked him. "Well yeah sure, be we're gonna get off the island ok, it's us, nothing bad ever happens to us, the good guys, the heroes." Bryan told her. "That's what a lot of people think that end up getting killed." Brock told him. "So, that's them, this is us." Bryan explained. Brock put his hand over his eyes in frustration. "Come on guys, let's keep looking!" Ash got up off his log and said. "Mash is right, let's go." Daniel said, also getting up from his sitting spot. "Uh, my name is Ash." Ash corrected him. "Huh?…Oh no, I was watching Mash on my mini TV and the kernel-like dude gave a great suggestion to go to work on a victim of the war." Daniel said, showing them the TV. "Does it carry MTV?" Bryan asked him. "Sorry, no cable." Daniel said, sorrowful. Bryan sighed, and then a sphere came flying right passed him and struck a tree. Everyone gasped, and turned to see some men that appeared to be natives. The natives threw a net around them, and the screen goes blank as they all scream.

After Team Rocket's balloon crashed on the island, they went in search of help to get off the island. An hour later in their search, they had found nothing. "I'm sooo bored!" James complained, kicking a rock. "Would you get real James and grow a brain! We're trapped on a deserted island, and deyre's no way off!" Meowth yelled at his brainless companion. "…I want desert." James said, making Meowth and Jessie fall over anime style. "You know what, I'm not even gonna say anything." Meowth said, and continued walking. "A big bowl of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and nuts, and fattening stuff." James thought, drooling. "I can't believe this, it's turned into lost." Jessie said sadly. "Lost in Space? The Lost World Jurassic Park? Help us out here Jessie." James said. "Never mind." Jessie said, lowering her head.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Bryan, Daniel, Pikachu, and Raichu are tied up with ropes in the Native's home ground. "We're on their turf now." Ash said, squinting towards the Natives. "Aw! How come I have to be tied up with these guys?" Bryan complained, because he was tied up with Ash and Brock while Daniel was tied up with the poke'mon and MISTY. "Man, I could have had my ass touching hers." Bryan said sadly, a tear escaping his eyes. "Uka Acker topa atta awking." one of the Natives told him. "How are we gonna get out of here?" Misty asked, getting worried. "I don't know." Daniel said, angry with the island natives. "Hey I know." Brock started. "Ganene once told me she was captured by natives and she escaped by telling them she was King Kong." "Nah, it's so believable that they wont believe it." Bryan said. "Bryan, I'm raising my eye brow at you." Brock told him, because he was back to back to Bryan.

Jessie, James, and Meowth continued looking for help, but their new searching expedition was to find food, they were starving. "Man, I'm so hungry." Meowth said, his stomach growling. "I bet you wish you had that desert now." James said, glaring at his feline partner. The three stopped in their tracks, when they noticed they were standing in front of a large tower with a gate around it. "It's our lucky break, let's go ask the owner for some food." Jessie suggested, and the three entered through the gate, and walked up to the door. They knocked on the door, which had a gargoyle knocking handle thing. The door opened, to reveal a very tall man, even taller than James. "Can I help you?" the man asked. "Yes, we're tired, hungry, and in need of a shower." Jessie told him. "Right then, come on in." the man welcomed them in to his tower home. He showed them to the living room where the three took their seats on the couch, and the man took a seat on the chair across from the couch, them being separated by a coffee table. "My name is General Zaroff." the man greeted them. "I'm Jessie, that's James, and this fur ball here is Meowth." Jessie greeted the general. "I'll tell my servant to get you a meal." Zaroff told them. "Ivan! Get in here." Zaroff called out. A big, ugly, muscular man walked into the room. "Ivan, go get our guests something to eat." Zaroff ordered him. "Wendy's, or Jack's?" Ivan asked. "Ew, Jack in the Box please." Zaroff said, and Ivan fetched to the kitchen. "Ivan is an incredibly strong fellow," remarked the general, "but he has the misfortune to be deaf and dumb. A simple fellow, but, I'm afraid, like all his race, a bit of a savage." "Is he Russian?" Jessie asked. "No, he is a Cossack." the general told her. "Come, we can talk later, now you want food, clothes, rest, you shall have them, this is a most restful spot." the general said, and showed them to their rooms.

Our heroes meanwhile are trying to escape from the Native's clutches. "So, anyone got any ideas?" Raichu asked. "No, and I was wondering how you were able to talk?" Daniel asked him. "I learned to talk from watching TV." Raichu explained. "You know what guys, I promised my counselor I would never smoke again, but I'm so nervous, I'm gonna have one." Bryan said, seeing that the Natives were boiling a pot of water over fire. He was able to reach for his lighter and smokes, his hands being below the rope. He took them out of his pocket, but couldn't keep a grip on them, and dropped them. "Oh no!" Bryan whined. "That's it! We'll use the lighter to burn the ropes." Daniel suggested. "That's a great idea Daniel!" Brock complemented him. Daniel used his feet to slide the lighter over to him, where Pikachu handed the lighter to Raichu, who handed it to Misty, who handed it to Daniel, who handed it to the next person. But, there was no next person, so the lighter fell to the ground. "Crap!" Daniel yelled, they repeated the process over again, and now he had the lighter. He burned the ropes that were tied around Misty, the poke'mon, and him. Then he went over to Ash, Brock, and Bryan's ropes, and burned them. The Natives saw this, and alerted the others. "Uh, guys, the poor guys have noticed we've cut loose." Ash pointed to them. "Let's get out of here!" Daniel yelled, and they ran into the forest. "Ecka Emma Menny!" the Native leader yelled out.

In the morning, Jessie, James and Meowth joined General Zaroff for breakfast in their previous sitting spots from last night. Jessie looked around the room, seeing many animal heads(trophies…if you could call them that) on the walls. "Are you a hunter, sir?" Jessie asked him. The general lowered his Starbuck's coffee cup, and answered her. "Yes, I am the best hunter in the world." he told her. "I have hunted all the game out there, the Cape Buffalo is the most dangerous of all the big game." he continued "Here on my preserve on this island, I hunt more dangerous game." "Is there big game on the island?" James asked. "The biggest." the general nodded. "Really?" Meowth asked, surprised, and worried. "Oh, it isn't here naturally of course. I have to stock the island." he explained. "What have you imported general? Tigers?" Jessie asked. The general smiled "No, hunting for tigers ceased to interest me some years ago, I exhausted their possibilities, you see, no thrill left in tigers, no real danger, I live for danger." the general explained further. "But what game-?" Jessie asked, then the general said "I'll tell you. You will be amused, I know. I think I may say, in all modesty, that I have done a rare thing. I have invented a new sensation." the general started to explain.

"God makes some men poets. Some He makes kings, some beggars. Me He made a hunter. My hand was made for the trigger, my father said. He was a very rich man with a quarter of a million acres in the Crimea, and he was an ardent sportsman. When I was only five years old he gave me a little gun, specially made in Moscow for me, to shoot spearows with. When I shot some of his prize Golducks with it, he did not punish me; he complimented me on my marksmanship. I killed my first Tedursira in the Caucasus when I was ten. My whole life has been one prolonged hunt. I went into the army--it was expected of noblemen's sons--and for a time commanded a division of Cossack cavalry, but my real interest was always the hunt. I have hunted every kind of game in every land. It would be impossible for me to tell you how many poke'mon, I have killed."  
"After the debacle in Russia I left the country, for it was imprudent for an officer of the Czar to stay there. Many noble Russians lost everything. I, luckily, had invested heavily in American securities, so I shall never have to open a tearoom in Monte Carlo or drive a taxi in Paris. Naturally, I continued to hunt--grizzliest in the Rockies, crocodiles in the Ganges, rhinoceroses in East Africa. It was in Africa that the Cape buffalo hit me and laid me up for six months. As soon as I recovered I started for the Amazon to hunt jaguars, for I had heard they were unusually cunning. They weren't." The Cossack sighed. "They were no match at all for a hunter with his wits about him, and a high-powered rifle. I was bitterly disappointed. I was lying in my tent with a splitting headache one night when a terrible thought pushed its way into my mind. Hunting was beginning to bore me! And hunting, remember, had been my life. I have heard that in America businessmen often go to pieces when they give up the business that has been their life."  
The general smiled. "I had no wish to go to pieces," he said. "I must do something. Now, mine is an analytical mind. Doubtless that is why I enjoy the problems of the chase.""No doubt, General Zaroff." Jessie said. "So," continued the general, "I asked myself why the hunt no longer fascinated me. Perhaps you can guess the answer." "What was it?" Jessie asked. "Simply this: hunting had ceased to be what you call a sporting proposition.' It had become too easy. I always got my quarry. Always. There is no greater bore than perfection. No animal had a chance with me any more. That is no boast; it is a mathematical certainty. The animal had nothing but his legs and his instinct. Instinct is no match for reason. When I thought of this it was a tragic moment for me, I can tell you." Team Rocket leaned across the table, absorbed in what his host was saying. "It came to me as an inspiration what I must do," the general went on. "And that was?" James asked. The general smiled the quiet smile of one who has faced an obstacle and surmounted it with success. "I had to invent a new animal to hunt," he said. "A new animal? You're joking." Jessie denied. "Not at all," said the general. "I never joke about hunting. I needed a new animal. I found one. So I bought this island built this house, and here I do my hunting. The island is perfect for my purposes--there are jungles with a maze of traits in them, hills, swamps--" "But the animal, General Zaroff?" Jessie asked. "Oh," said the general, "it supplies me with the most exciting hunting in the world. No other hunting compares with it for an instant. Every day I hunt, and I never grow bored now, for I have a quarry with which I can match my wits." Jessie, James, and Meowth's bewilderment showed in their face. "I wanted the ideal animal to hunt," explained the general. "So I said, What are the attributes of an ideal quarry?' And the answer was, of course, It must have courage, cunning, and, above all, it must be able to reason."' "But no animal can reason," objected James. "Oh really?" Meowth said to James. "My dear fellow," said the general, "there is one that can." "But you can't mean--" gasped Jessie and James.  
"And why not?" the general asked. "I can't believe you are serious, General Zaroff. This is a grisly joke." Jessie denied it. "Why should I not be serious? I am speaking of hunting." He told her. "Hunting? Great Guns, General Zaroff, what you speak of is murder." Jessie said, stunned. The general laughed with entire good nature. He regarded Jessie quizzically. "I refuse to believe that so modern and civilized a young woman as you seem to be harbors romantic ideas about the value of human life. Surely your experiences in the war--" "Young woman?" James asked. "Did not make me condone cold-blooded murder," finished Jessie stiffly. Laughter shook the general. "How extraordinarily droll you are!" he said. "One does not expect nowadays to find a young man of the educated class, even in America, with such a naive, and, if I may say so, mid-Victorian point of view. It's like finding a snuffbox in a limousine. I'll wager you'll forget your notions when you go hunting with me. You've a genuine new thrill in store for you, Miss Jessie." "Thank you, I'm a bitch, but not a murderer." Jessie told him. "Dear me," said the general, quite unruffled, "again that unpleasant word. But I think I can show you that your scruples are quite ill founded." "Yes?" James asked. "Life is for the strong, to be lived by the strong, and, if needs be, taken by the strong. The weak of the world were put here to give the strong pleasure. I am strong. Why should I not use my gift? If I wish to hunt, why should I not? I hunt the scum of the earth: sailors from tramp ships--lassars, blacks, Chinese, whites, mongrels--a thoroughbred horse or hound is worth more than a score of them." The general explained. "But they are men," said Jessie hotly. "Precisely," said the general. "That is why I use them. It gives me pleasure. They can reason, after a fashion. So they are dangerous." "But where do you get them?" Meowth asked. The general's left eyelid fluttered down in a wink. "This island is called Ship Trap," he answered. "Sometimes an angry god of the high seas sends them to me. Sometimes, when Providence is not so kind, I help Providence a bit. Come to the window with me." Team Rocket went to the window and looked out toward the sea. "Watch! Out there!" exclaimed the general, pointing into the night. The Rocket's eyes saw only blackness, and then, as the general pressed a button, far out to sea the Rockets saw the flash of lights. The general chuckled. "They indicate a channel," he said, "where there's none; giant rocks with razor edges crouch like a sea monster with wide-open jaws. They can crush a ship as easily as I crush this nut." He dropped a walnut on the hardwood floor and brought his heel grinding down on it. "Oh, yes," he said, casually, as if in answer to a question, "I have electricity. We try to be civilized here." "Civilized? And you shoot down men?" James angrily said. A trace of anger was in the general's black eyes, but it was there for but a second; and he said, in his most pleasant manner, "Dear me, what a righteous young man you are! I assure you I do not do the thing you suggest. That would be barbarous. I treat these visitors with every consideration. They get plenty of good food and exercise. They get into splendid physical condition. You shall see for yourself tomorrow." "What do you mean?" James asked. "We'll visit my training school," smiled the general. "It's in the cellar. I have about a dozen pupils down there now. They're from the Spanish bark _San Lucar_ that had the bad luck to go on the rocks out there. A very inferior lot, I regret to say. Poor specimens and more accustomed to the deck than to the jungle." He raised his hand, and Ivan, who served as waiter, brought thick Turkish coffee. Jessie, James, and Meowth, with an effort, held their tongues in check.  
"It's a game, you see," pursued the general blandly. "I suggest to one of them that we go hunting. I give him a supply of food and an excellent hunting knife. I give him three hours' start. I am to follow, armed only with a pistol of the smallest caliber and range. If my quarry eludes me for three whole days, he wins the game. If I find him "--the general smiled--" he loses." "Suppose he refuses to be hunted?" Jessie asked. "Oh," said the general, "I give him his option, of course. He need not play that game if he doesn't wish to. If he does not wish to hunt, I turn him over to Ivan. Ivan once had the honor of serving as official knouter to the Great White Czar, and he has his own ideas of sport. Invariably, invariably they choose the hunt." "And if they win?" Jessie asked. The smile on the general's face widened. "To date I have not lost," he said. Then he added, hastily: "I don't wish you to think me a braggart. Many of them afford only the most elementary sort of problem. Occasionally I strike a tartar. One almost did win. I eventually had to use the dogs." "The dogs?" Meowth asked, his stomach full of beautifies. "This way, please. I'll show you." The general steered the three to a window. The lights from the windows sent a flickering illumination that made grotesque patterns on the courtyard below, and they could see moving about there a dozen or so huge black shapes; as they turned toward him, their eyes glittered greenly. "A rather good lot, I think," observed the general. "They are let out at seven every night. If anyone should try to get into my house--or out of it--something extremely regrettable would occur to him." He hummed a snatch of song from the _Folies Bergere_. "And now," said the general, "I want to show you my new collection of heads. Will you come with me to the library?" "I hope," said Jessie, "that you will excuse me tonight, General Zaroff. I'm really not feeling well." "Ah, indeed?" the general inquired solicitously. "Well, I suppose that's only natural, after your long walk. You need a good, restful night's sleep. Tomorrow you'll feel like a new woman, I'll wager. Then we'll hunt, eh? I've one rather promising prospect--" the rockets were hurrying from the room. "Sorry you can't go with me tonight," called the general. "I expect rather fair sport--a big, strong, black. He looks resourceful--Well, good night, guys; I hope you have a good night's rest." The general wished them.

So we finally get back to our heroes, where they have escaped the Native's, and were out in the middle of the forest, panting heavily after stopping for a breath. "Wow, that was a close one!" Ash said, out of breath. "I say we go back there and toilet paper their cheap mud houses." Bryan suggested. "Maybe later, but now we have to get off this hell hole." Brock told him. Then they heard loud footsteps coming towards them, then a group of people emerged from the brush, running. "What are you guys running from?" Brock asked them. "An invisible monster!" one of the people told Brock, as they ran past them. "An invisible monster?" Misty asked. Another person came running, lagging behind. He tripped over Bryan's outstretched leg, and fell to the floor. "You guys, you have to get out of here, there's a monster coming this way!" the man warned them. Daniel helped the man up, and they all began running for shelter. They found shelter up in the trees, and waited about an hour before anyone said a word. "I wanna be home, watching Happy Days." Bryan complained, perched on a tree branch. "Quit complaining." Brock told him. "No, you." Bryan fought back giving Brock a nudge in the shoulder. "So what's your name?" Daniel asked the man he helped up earlier. "Noland, Chuck Noland." the guy told him. "Well Chuck, glad to have you aboard." Daniel welcomed him. "We have to get off this island, there's a lot of crazy things here." Chuck told them. "But how?" Misty asked. "We need to head for the coast, that was the plan." Chuck explained. "Ok, first thing in the morning." Daniel agreed, and they all got some shut eye.

In the morning, Ivan made the Rockets breakfast, and were eating at the table. They would escape…but Ivan, and the dogs would not allow it. Then, the door opened, as General Zaroff returned from his hunt. "Hello Jessie, James, and Meowth, how are you feeling?" he asked them. "Not to good/sick/so and so." Jessie, Meowth, and James said in unison.(You can guess who said what) "As for me," sighed the general, "I do not feel so well. I am worried. Last night I detected traces of my old complaint." To the Rocket's questioning glances the general said, "Ennui. Boredom." Then, taking a second helping of _crêpes Suzette_, the general explained: "The hunting was not good last night. The fellow lost his head. He made a straight trail that offered no problems at all. That's the trouble with these sailors; they have dull brains to begin with, and they do not know how to get about in the woods. They do excessively stupid and obvious things. It's most annoying." the general told them, they with wide eyes. "General," said Jessie, firmly, "We wish to leave this island at once." The general raised his thickets of eyebrows; he seemed hurt. "But, my dear fellow," the general protested, "you've only just come. You've had no hunting--" "We wish to go today," said Jessie. She saw the dead black eyes of the general on him, studying him. General Zaroff's face suddenly brightened. "Tonight," said the general, "we will hunt--you and I." James shook his head. "No, general," he said. "I will not hunt." The general shrugged his shoulders and delicately ate a hothouse grape. "As you wish, my friend," he said. "The choice rests entirely with you. But may I not venture to suggest that you will find my idea of sport more diverting than Ivan's?" He nodded toward the corner to where the giant stood, scowling, his thick arms crossed on his hogshead of chest. "You don't mean--" cried Meowth. "My dear fellows," said the general, "have I not told you I always mean what I say about hunting? This is really an inspiration. I drink to a foeman worthy of my steel--at last." The general raised his glass, but the Rockets sat staring at him. "You'll find this game worth playing," the general said enthusiastically." Your brain against mine. Your woodcraft against mine. Your strength and stamina against mine. Outdoor chess! And the stake is not without value, eh?" "And if we win--" began Jessie huskily. "I'll cheerfully acknowledge myself defeat if I do not find you by midnight of the third day," said General Zaroff. "My sloop will place you on the mainland near a town." The general read what they was thinking. "Oh, you can trust me," said the Cossack. "I will give you my word as a gentleman and a sportsman. Of course you, in turn, must agree to say nothing of your visit here." "I'll agree to nothing of the kind," said Jessie. "Oh," said the general, "in that case--But why discuss that now? Three days hence we can discuss it over a bottle of _Veuve Cliquot_, unless--" The general sipped his wine.  
Then a businesslike air animated him. "Ivan," he said to the Rockets, "will supply you three with hunting clothes, food, a knife. I suggest you wear moccasins; they leave a poorer trail. I suggest, too, that you avoid the big swamp in the southeast corner of the island. We call it Death Swamp. There's quicksand there. One foolish fellow tried it. The deplorable part of it was that Lazarus followed him. You can imagine my feelings. I loved Lazarus; he was the finest hound in my pack. Well, I must beg you to excuse me now. I always' take a siesta after lunch. You'll hardly have time for a nap, I fear. You'll want to start, no doubt. I shall not follow till dusk. Hunting at night is so much more exciting than by day, don't you think? Au revoir, my friends, au revoir." General Zaroff, with a deep, courtly bow, strolled from the room. From another door came Ivan. Under one arm he carried khaki hunting clothes, a haversack of food, a leather sheath containing a long-bladed hunting knife; his right hand rested on a cocked revolver thrust in the crimson sash about his waist. Team Rocket had fought their way through the bush for two hours. "I must keep my nerve. I must keep my nerve," each of them said over and over again. They had not been entirely clearheaded when the chateau gates snapped shut behind them. Their whole idea at first was to put distance between them and General Zaroff; and, to this end, he had plunged along, spurred on by the sharp rowers of something very like panic. "I'll give him a trail to follow," muttered Jessie, and she struck off from the rude path he had been following into the trackless wilderness. She executed a series of intricate loops; he doubled on his trail again and again, recalling all the lore of the fox hunt, and all the dodges of the fox. Night found him leg-weary, with hands and face lashed by the branches, on a thickly wooded ridge. She knew it would be insane to blunder on through the dark, even if he had the strength. Their need for rest was imperative and she thought, "I have played the fox, now I must play the cat of the fable." A big tree with a thick trunk and outspread branches was near by, and, taking care to leave not the slightest mark, she, with her team mates climbed up into the crotch, and, stretching out on one of the broad limbs, after a fashion, rested. Rest brought him new confidence and almost a feeling of security. Even so zealous a hunter as General Zaroff could not trace him there, she told himself; only the devil himself could follow that complicated trail through the jungle after dark. But perhaps the general was a devil--  
An apprehensive night crawled slowly by like a wounded snake and sleep did not visit the Rockets, although the silence of a dead world was on the jungle. Toward morning when a dingy gray was varnishing the sky, the cry of some startled bird focused James's attention in that direction. Something was coming through the bush, coming slowly, carefully, coming by the same winding way they had come. He flattened himself down on the limb and, through a screen of leaves almost as thick as tapestry, he watched. . . . That which was approaching was a man.  
It was General Zaroff. He made his way along with his eyes fixed in utmost concentration on the ground before him. He paused, almost beneath the tree, dropped to his knees and studied the ground. James's impulse was to hurl himself down like a panther, but he saw that the general's right hand held something metallic--a small automatic pistol. The hunter shook his head several times, as if he were puzzled. Then he straightened up and took from his case one of his black cigarettes; its pungent incense like smoke floated up to James's nostrils. James held his breath. The general's eyes had left the ground and were traveling inch by inch up the tree. James froze there, every muscle tensed for a spring. But the sharp eyes of the hunter stopped before they reached the limb where James, and his friends lay; a smile spread over the general's brown face. Very deliberately he blew a smoke ring into the air; then he turned his back on the tree and walked carelessly away, back along the trail he had come. The swish of the underbrush against his hunting boots grew fainter and fainter. The pent-up air burst hotly from the Rocket's lungs. His first thought made him feel sick and numb. The general could follow a trail through the woods at night; he could follow an extremely difficult trail; he must have uncanny powers; only by the merest chance had the Cossack failed to see his quarry. James's second thought was even more terrible. It sent a shudder of cold horror through his whole being. Why had the general smiled? Why had he turned back?

That morning, our heroes had come down from the trees, and Brock was cooking breakfast, he had sent Ash and Bryan out to get fire wood, while Misty and Daniel helped him cook…wart hogs. "These are gonna be great tasting hot wart-hogs." Brock said, taking a sniff of his cooking. "Daniel, if you would have never sank my boat we wouldn't be trapped on this damn island!" Misty got upset at him. "Hey, you have to admit it's turned into quite an adventure." he told her smiling. "Yeah, I guess your right, sorry I got angry at you." she apologized. "That's ok, we all make mistakes." Daniel said, smiling. "One time Brock sent me out to get fire wood and I said "Here fire wood, here." man I was an idiot." Ash told Bryan his story. "So, I once pushed the tab button on the computer key board and thought it would bring me a drink." Bryan said, making them laugh. Then, they stopped walking…as they saw a very large tyrannosaurus rex right in front of them. It growled a huge growl and started running after them. Bryan and Ash ran as fast as they could back to the site they were stationed. Misty walked over to the wooden table Daniel built to set up the plates and napkins, when she noticed the glass of water on the table. It was shaking, causing ripples to form in the water. "What the-" Misty said, then Ash and Bryan ran in to the site screaming. "We have to get out of here!" Ash yelled. "What's going on?" Daniel asked. "Mommy's very angry." Bryan said, slowly turning around to where the t-rex would be coming from, sure enough, it did. They all took off in the opposite direction. They ran, until they were at a dead end…a wall of a cliff stood in there way. Right as the t-rex was about to grave one of them, a large snake wrapped it's self around the monster. They all gasped, as it crushed it's prey. "All right! Way to go Anaconda!" Ash thanked him.

Then a bomb crashed into the battling titans, and sent a huge explosion and shock wave through the earth. This sent the poke' people flying into another part of the island. "What was that?" Misty asked, rubbing her injured back. "Nuclear bomb tests. "Come, the coast is near." Chuck told them, then a giant, bigger than normal sized articuno flew over them. They all screamed, and began running. "Hey guys, this way." a talking slowking told them, in a boring Ben Stine sounding voice. The ran into a cave where the slowking was standing. Once inside they thanked him. "Thanks Slowking." Brock thanked him. "Hey Slowking, there's a question you never answered." Ash told him. "What is your question?" Slowking asked him. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "Huh?" Slowking was confused. "I asked you how you knew my name all those years ago back at the Orange Islands, and you never told me." Ash explained. Slowing sighed, and then slowly teleported away, like in Star Trek.

Team Rocket did not want to believe what his reason told him was true, but the truth was as evident as the sun that had by now pushed through the morning mists. The general was playing with them! The general was saving them for another day's sport! The Cossack was the cat; he was the mouse. Then it was that Team Rocket knew the full meaning of terror. "We will not lose my nerve. We will not." Jessie encouraged them. They slid down from the tree, and struck off again into the woods. Their faces were set and they forced the machinery of their mind to function. Three hundred yards from their hiding place they stopped where a huge dead tree leaned precariously on a smaller, living one. Throwing off their sack of food, they took the knife from its sheath and began to work with all his energy. The job was finished at last, and James threw himself down behind a fallen log a hundred feet away. He did not have to wait long. The cat was coming again to play with the mouse. "I wish." Meowth said.  
Following the trail with the sureness of a bloodhound came General Zaroff. Nothing escaped those searching black eyes, no crushed blade of grass, no bent twig, no mark, no matter how faint, in the moss. So intent was the Cossack on his stalking that he was upon the thing James had made before he saw it. His foot touched the protruding bough that was the trigger. Even as he touched it, the general sensed his danger and leaped back with the agility of an ape. But he was not quite quick enough; the dead tree, delicately adjusted to rest on the cut living one, crashed down and struck the general a glancing blow on the shoulder as it fell; but for his alertness, he must have been smashed beneath it. He staggered, but he did not fall; nor did he drop his revolver. He stood there, rubbing his injured shoulder, and Rainsford, with fear again gripping his heart, heard the general's mocking laugh ring through the jungle. "Team Rocket," called the general, "if you are within sound of my voice, as I suppose you are, let me congratulate you. Not many people know how to make a Malay mancatcher. Luckily for me I, too, have hunted in Malacca. You are proving interesting. I am going now to have my wound dressed; it's only a slight one. But I shall be back. I shall be back." When the general, nursing his bruised shoulder, had gone, Jessie took up her flight again. It was flight now, a desperate, hopeless flight, that carried her on for some hours. Dusk came, then darkness, and still they pressed on. The ground grew softer under their moccasins; the vegetation grew ranker, denser; insects bit them savagely. Then, as James stepped forward, his foot sank into the ooze. He tried to wrench it back, but the muck sucked viciously at his foot as if it were a giant leech. Jessie, and Meowth quickly pulled them out of the swamp. They knew where they was now. Death Swamp and its quicksand. His hands were tight closed as if his nerve were something tangible that someone in the darkness was trying to tear from his grip. The softness of the earth had given him an idea. He stepped back from the quicksand a dozen feet or so and, like some huge prehistoric beaver, he began to dig. The pit grew deeper; when it was above their shoulders, they climbed out and from some hard saplings cut stakes and sharpened them to a fine point. These stakes they planted in the bottom of the pit with the points sticking up. With flying fingers they wove a rough carpet of weeds and branches and with it he covered the mouth of the pit. Then, wet with sweat and aching with tiredness, they all crouched behind the stump of a lightning-charred tree.  
They knew their pursuer was coming; they heard the padding sound of feet on the soft earth, and the night breeze brought them the perfume of the general's cigarette. It seemed to Meowth that the general was coming with unusual swiftness; he was not feeling his way along, foot by foot. Team Rocket, crouching there, could not see the general, nor could he see the pit. The three lived a year in a minute. Then they felt an impulse to cry aloud with joy, for they heard the sharp crackle of the breaking branches as the cover of the pit gave way; they heard the sharp scream of pain as the pointed stakes found their mark. The three leaped up from their place of concealment. Then they cowered back. Three feet from the pit a man was standing, with an electric torch in his hand. "You've done well, Team Rocket," the voice of the general called. "Your Burmese tiger pit has claimed one of my best dogs. Again you score. I think, Ill see what you can do against my whole pack. I'm going home for a rest now. Thank you for a most amusing evening."

Our poke' heroes escaped from the giant articuno, and as well as many other giant poke'mon that chased them towards the coast. they were walking, when Chuck said "Do you hear that?" "It sounds like a seashell." Bryan said happily. "It's the ocean." Daniel said, they began running, when just then six velociraptors jumped out from the tall grass and surrounded them. "Oh, no, they found out we took their eggs!" Bryan started crying. "What? No we didn't." Daniel said. "Well you didn't, but I did." Bryan said, showing him the back pack with two white eggs in it. A raptor approached Chuck, and began sniffing him. "She thinks you stole the eggs." Brock told him. The raptor continued sniffing, and then growled at him, the other raptors doing the same. "Give, me, the eggs." Chuck demanded. Bryan handed Chuck the eggs, and Chuck took them from him. The raptors began making seal sounds with their vocal cords. "Strange." Ash said, starring at the creatures. Bryan began making raptor sounds with his mouth, as he placed his hands over it, like he would be blowing something out of his hands. The raptors raised an eyebrow, and then decided to take the eggs and head off. One raptor took the first egg, and ran off, then the second raptor took the second egg, and ran off. After they were gone, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Then a raptor came back, dug her claws into Chuck's back, and dragged him away. The others glanced at each other, and took off for the coast.

So the group of stranded friends sat on the beach, thinking of ways to get help. Bryan was making a sign that said "Help" so any helicopter flying by would see it. Misty walked up to Bryan and asked "What's Pleh?" noticing that the sign was backwards. "That's help backwards, so the helicopters can see it from the air." he explained. "Huh? What's dufis spelled backwards?" Misty asked. Then, to the astonishment of everyone, a motor boat pulled it's way up on to the island, with a man in a life guard uniform. "Who are you?" Brock asked. "I'm David Hastlehoff." he told them. "All right, we're saved!" they all shouted, and he took them off the island, once again saving lives.

At daybreak Team Rocket, lying near the swamp, was awakened by a sound that made them know that they had new things to learn about fear. It was a distant sound, faint and wavering, but they knew it. It was the baying of a pack of hounds. they knew they could do one of two things. they could stay where he was and wait. That was suicide. they could flee. That was postponing the inevitable. For a moment they stood there, thinking. An idea that held a wild chance came to them, and, they headed away from the swamp. The baying of the hounds drew nearer, then still nearer, nearer, ever nearer. On a ridge Team Rocket climbed a tree. Down a watercourse, not a quarter of a mile away, they could see the bush moving. Straining their eyes, they saw the lean figure of General Zaroff; just ahead of them Jessie, made out another figure whose wide shoulders surged through the tall jungle weeds; it was the giant Ivan, and he seemed pulled forward by some unseen force; Jessie knew that Ivan must be holding the pack in leash. They would be on them any minute now. Her mind worked frantically. She thought of a native trick she had learned in school. She with her friends, slid down the tree. She caught hold of a springy young sapling and to it she fastened her hunting knife, with the blade pointing down the trail; with a bit of wild grapevine she tied back the sapling. Then she ran for her life. The hounds raised their voices as they hit the fresh scent. Team Rocket knew now how an animal at bay feels.  
They had to stop to get their breath. The baying of the hounds stopped abruptly, and their heart stopped too. They must have reached the knife. The Rockers shinned excitedly up a tree and looked back. His pursuers had stopped. But the hope that was in their brain when he climbed died, for they saw in the shallow valley that General Zaroff was still on his feet. But Ivan was not. The knife, driven by the recoil of the springing tree, had not wholly failed. The Rockets had hardly tumbled to the ground when the pack took up the cry again. "Nerve, nerve, nerve!" he panted, as he dashed along. A blue gap showed between the trees dead ahead. Ever nearer drew the hounds. The Rockets forced them self on toward that gap. They reached it. It was the shore of the sea. Across a cove he could see the gloomy gray stone of the chateau. Twenty feet below them the sea rumbled and hissed. The three hesitated. They heard the hounds. Then they leaped far out into the sea. . . .  
When the general and his pack reached the place by the sea, the Cossack stopped. For some minutes he stood regarding the blue-green expanse of water. He shrugged his shoulders. Then be sat down, took a drink of brandy from a silver flask, lit a cigarette, and hummed a bit from _Madame Butterfly_. General Zaroff had an exceedingly good dinner in his great paneled dining hall that evening. With it he had a bottle of _Pol Roger_ and half a bottle of _Chambertin_. Two slight annoyances kept him from perfect enjoyment. One was the thought that it would be difficult to replace Ivan; the other was that his quarry had escaped him. In his library he read, to soothe himself, from the works of Marcus Aurelius. At ten he went up to his bedroom. He was deliciously tired, he said to himself, as he locked himself in. There was a little moonlight, so, before turning on his light, he went to the window and looked down at the courtyard. He could see the great hounds, and he called, "Better luck another time," to them. Then he switched on the light.  
A group of three, who had been hiding in the curtains of the bed, was standing there. "Team Rocket!" screamed the general. "How in God's name did you get here?" "Swam," said James. "We found it quicker than walking through the jungle." The general sucked in his breath and smiled. "I congratulate you," he said. "You have won the game." The three did not smile. "We are still a beast at bay," James said, in a low, hoarse voice. "Get ready, General Zaroff." The general made one of his deepest bows. "I see," he said. "Splendid! One of us is to furnish a repast for the hounds. The other will sleep in this very excellent bed. On guard." . . .  
They had never slept in a better bed, Jessie, James, and Meowth thought.

(The team rocket story is not mine, it's based on the short novel "The Most Dangerous Game" by Richard Connel. OH, and sorry I snuck the longest episode of the series so far into a chapter with a lot of episodes.)

Episode 23/47: Virus

Brock, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu are outside in the back yard on a chili winter night. Brock and Misty decided they wanted to start a garden in their backyard. "Ok, we've got lima beans, tomatoes, potatoes-" Brock was interrupted by Old Mann "Did you say potatoes?" "Yes, now get out of here." Brock told him. "We've also got okra-" Misty was interrupted by Ash "Oprah?" "No!" Misty answered. Misty and Brock were working hard, planting rows of vegetables. "Work my slaves, work." Ash told them. They moved their heads up from their work, and glared at Ash. "Sorry." Ash apologized. "Ash, why don't you get over here and help us?" Misty asked, gritting her teeth. "Sorry, but it's really cold out, so I'm gonna go inside and catch an episode of King Of Queens, in the episode, Doug and his friends gamble on that one baby toy, you know, the one that says "The cow says Moo." Because Doug's on strike, and they have nothing to do." Ash explained to them, but they had already lost interest.

At 11 Am the next morning, Ash and Bryan sat on the couch, watching Sabrina the Animated Series. "The un-animated Sabrina is a lot hotter." Bryan said during a commercial. "I sure hope she and Harvey get together." Ash hoped. "So, what were your friends doing in the backyard last night?" Bryan asked. "Cause I heard a lot of noise and couldn't get to sleep…oh, that's what they were doing?" Bryan started grinning. "No! they were planting a garden." Ash told him. "Sure they were, they probably TOLD you they were gonna go plant a garden, just like they TOLD you they were gonna go do the laundry." Bryan started. "What are you getting at?" Ash asked, quizzically. "I'm getting at the fact that those two weren't planting a garden at all, no-no, they were talking smack about you." Bryan explained. "Like what?" Ash asked, getting upset with his theory. "They could be talking about how immature you are, how you always molest your self out on the couch at night, that you wear Misty's underwear on Saturday nights and-" Bryan was interrupted by Ash "Hey, they don't know any of that stuff…right?" "Well I do, and they might be talking about the time we all got to go to the fair…except you." Bryan told him. "Oh yeah…" Ash said sadly at the memory. "Hey I know, I'll go on line and check to see when the fair is coming back into town." Ash thought, and ran upstairs to his lab top. "Worked like a charm." thought Bryan "now I can molest my self on the couch."

Jessie, James, and Meowth were sitting out in the forest, once again brainstorming. "We have to think of a cruel, nasty idea to place among the people of this city." Jessie told her team mates. "But what could we do dat isn't murder?" Meowth asked. "I don't know, start thinking." Jessie told him. "Oh, I feel sick." James complained, holding a rag soaked in water to his forehead. Meowth stared at James, then a big evil grin slowly spread over his face. Meowth got an awful idea, he got an awful, awful, awful idea. Meowth got a terrible awful idea. "I've got an awful idear guys!" Meowth said, pointing one of his fingers, er a paw fingers in the air.

Ash logged on to his account, and started searching for fair information. Ash decided to go to his favorites list first. In his favorites were a petition site(Charge Less For Big Macs Petition), The Maximum Exposure Archive, about 7 to nine porn sites, and the Powerpuff Girl's official site. "Ok, wha…en…do…e…s the fu-air…co…em back-a…t…o th…e cit…y?" Ash said, as he typed "When does the fair come back into the city?" the search results came up, but they were all horrible results. "This stuff has nothing to do with the fair! 'City slickers come back to', 'Sid City: What you come back to', and a whole bunch of stuff for Sid City." Ash read the results, complaining. "Stupid AskJeeves!" Ash yelled, glaring the Jeeve's photo. "Ok smart guy…why is Jeeves so stupid?" Ash typed into the computer. "Darwin Awards", "God must love the stupid. He made so many of them", "Ask Easter Egg-Jeeves Stupid?", "You mama's so stupid", "Yo mama's so fat", Geek News-Ask Jeeves gets stomped", "Chug's Jornal: Stupid banks", Jeeves to go away!" "Ask Jeeves is the worst site on the internet." all those were the search results. "I agree, the only reason people must think it's good is cause it's so "user friendly." Ash agreed with one of the results. Then, something popped up in one of those small windows. "Oh great, an ask Jeeves add." Ash rolled his eyes. The window said "You have won a free trip to the mall! Click here! Hurry! You will die if you don't!" Ash's eyes got wide, and he quickly clicked on to it. "Congradulations! You are the 11th person to this page, you have won a free trip to the mall! Please wait for the free mall trip info to download." the window told Ash. "Ok." Ash said, smiling. Over an hour had passed, and Ash was really bored, and decided he would go downstairs to get something to drink.

Meanwhile someone else clicks on to the same page that Ash did, and it says to them "Congradulations! You are the 11th person to this page, you have won a free trip to the mall! Please wait for the free mall trip info to download." the person just ignored it, and pressed the X in the upper right hand corner.

The three team rocket losers were sitting on top of someone's rough. "So Meowth, what's the awful awful plan?" James asked. "I'll tell you…we give people diseases." he told him. "That's it, that's stupid." James said. "Humph, if you take out the "That's" stupid, and replace it with a "Your" stupid, then I would say ditto." Meowth said, making James's brain explode from trying to figure out what he was saying. "So, you're a stork." James fought back. "Now, what do you tink Jessie?" Meowth asked her. "It's brilliant, because if we get everyone sick, then they'll be too weak to fight back." Jessie complemented his idea. "But, how are we gonna get people sick?" James asked. "Easy, we just throw dis virus on da people." Meowth said, holding up a jar, with a green-ish color inside.

So Ash walked into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of Coca Cola. He took his glass into the living room to watch a little TV. He saw both Brock and Misty sitting on the couch, in horrible condition. Their faces were pale, and they were sweating. "Are you guys ok?" Ash asked them. "No, we got the cold virus." Brock said, with a stuffed up nose. "How'd that happen?" he asked him. "We stayed outside too long last night in the cold weather." Brock told him, taking a cleanex and blowing his nose. "Eww!" Ash said in disgust. "Ash, can you get me some hot chocolate?" Misty asked him, with a stuffed up nose. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Ash began laughing. "You sound funny when you have a cold." Ash said still laughing.(You can imagine what Misty sounds like with a cold) "Ash, please go get, uh-uh-uh-Uh-chew!" Misty sneezed, making Ash shutter. But he thought 'man, even with a cold, she's still hot.' "That's my job Ash." Bryan said, entering the room, carrying cot chocolate. "I'm taking care of them." he told him. "Hey Misty, how did you get the cold? You're way too hot to get one. Get it, get it?" Bryan said, laughing. Then he handed Misty the cup…but he lost his grip on it, and it fell on Misty, burning her shirt. "Ahh!" Misty screamed. "Well, sorry I spilled hot chocolate all over your shirt…can you take it off now?" Bryan asked her. She took the cup off her lap, which still had some cocoa in it and threw it at Bryan's face.

Ash took his glass of Coca Cola up to his room to check on his computer and see if the free trip to the mall thing was done loading. When he got to his lab top, he was shocked to see what read "A virus has been downloaded into your computer, destroying all your com's memory. Sucker! What kind of an idiot would fall for a free trip to the mall?" Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. "Maybe an idiot who thought that my car's gas would be paid for when I drove my car to the mall." Ash told the computer. "Damn! It must have been the stupid mall that gave me the virus, I'll march down there and scold them." Ash thought, first finished his coke, and went downstairs.

"Ok, so what's our plan to unleash the virus?" Jessie asked Meowth. "We just go up to dem, and pour it on dem." Meowth simply explained. "Wow Meowth, you're a genius!" James complemented him. "Indeed I am." Meowth happily said, his arms crossed. "So who should we try it out on first?" Jessie asked. "We will try it out on Tax Conductors." Meowth told her. "Is that even a real job?" James asked. "I don't know, just go along with what I'm saying." Meowth told James. So they headed off to the "Tax Conductors."

Ash marched downstairs to the living room to see Bryan and a sick Brock and Misty sitting on the couch. "Stupid mall just gave my computer a virus, so I'm gonna go scold them." Ash told them. "Ash, stop creating complicated plots for your self, day in and day out." Misty told him, in her congested voice. "Nights too." Brock said, raising a finger. "I thought the mall was already sold to some people." Bryan thought, confused. "Huh?…Oh, no, I didn't say sold, I'm going to scold the mall." Ash explained. "Oh…what does scold mean?" Bryan asked. "It means I'm gonna go kick their ass!" Ash said, raising his fist. "Good luck." Bryan wished him, and Ash marched out of the house to the mall. He was now at the front desk of White City mall. "Mr. Ketchum, I can assure you that we didn't make that virus." the mall president told him. "Then why did I get it, stupid?" Ash asked him, not believing the president. "Well, we don't make virus's." he tried to tell him. "Yeah right. Listen here Mr. President, you better give me the free trip to the mall, or give me gas money." Ash told him. "Sorry sir, but I can not do that." he told Ash. "Find! Then I'll see you in court!" Ash shouted, and marched out of the mall. "Find?" the president repeated Ash's word.

"Come on guys, what is it?" Bryan asked his sick friends. "I don't feel like playing." Brock complained. "Come on. I see with my little eye, something yellow with hot chocolate stains on it." Bryan repeated himself. "Fine, is it Misty's shirt?" Brock asked. "Yes! But that's now what I'm looking for, it's the curtains." Bryan told him. "What! You stained my curtains!" Misty screamed, then she fell back on to the couch "You know what, I'm too sick to do this now." Misty said. "Come on guys. Where's your spirit? You have to keep trying." Bryan encouraged them. "Bryan, were sick, and what are you talking about?" Brock asked him. "I'm talking about the big game, you have to get ready for it." Bryan told him. "What game?" Brock asked. Then the three are sitting at the coffee table, with the game "Trouble" centered on it. "Ok, I'll go first." Bryan volunteered. Bryan popped the bubble and moved his piece three pieces. "Bryan, you have to get a one first." Misty told him, not in a playing mood. "No it doesn't, look at the rules." Bryan said, showing her the game's rule sheet. The sheet had "Any number let's you off the hook." in black sharpie across the sheet. Misty slammed her head on to the table in frustration. "Ganene's voice sounded very sexy when she got the cold." Brock brought up for no reason.

So Team Rocket gave the taxers the virus, and then innocent people. They had gotten most of the city sick now, and had stolen a lot of money from them. So anyways, I don't need to explain anymore about that.

Ash had went home to tell his friends about the situation with the mall. "Guys, what should I do?" Ash asked them. Brock and Misty were both covered up tightly in blankets, and rubbing their noses. "I think you should challenge them to NBA Street for the PSP." Bryan told him. "Man, now that Brock and Misty are too sick to talk, I'm gonna get stupid suggestions." Ash said sadly. "Trust me Ash, it'll work." Bryan told him. "I think I'm just gonna take this to court." Ash decided. So Ash went out to get an attorney. And then he set up the court date.

So Team Rocket continued spreading their green virus through out the city, making people sicker and sicker. (I'm kind of making this episode shorter than I wanted it, since I just gave you a very long episode)

Ash was now in a court room, getting ready for the case. "Ash Ketchum V.S the White City Mall, begins now!" the judge said, slamming his mallet against the desk. "Ok, let's start off with interviewing the-" the judge was interrupted by Ash "Um…I haven't ever been to court, so could you guys please go easy on me?" Ash asked them, his hands together in prayer form. Everyone was starring at Ash, many with raised eye brows. The jury were already convinced of who would win the settlement. After some of the court stuff unfolded, it was time for Ash's side of the story. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you whatever god you worship?" the bailiff asked Ash. "Yes I do." Ash said, giving the Hitler solute. Everyone gasped. "What?" Ash asked "The guy I'm going up against in this trial told me to do it." he explained. "Ok, so I went on to and I searched to see why AskJeeves is so stupid, and then the window just popped up, and told me I won a free trip to the mall, but I got a virus instead." Ash told him. "Hmmm." the judge thought…

"Err! I am so tired of being sick!" Misty complained. "Me too!" Brock also complained. "Come on guys, don't give up, you can be sick, I know you can." Bryan tried to encourage them. "Encourage this Bryan!" Misty yelled, and broke a beer bottle over his head. "Nice hit." he said, before falling to the floor, out cold. "You can do it, hit his ass." were Bryan's last words. Then, the front door to the house, where Team Rocket was standing. "Team Rocket." Brock and Misty both said very quietly in unison, still not feeling well. "That's right, and we've come to make you sicker than usual." Jessie told them. "Awe!" they both moaned, then Meowth opened the top of the Virus Jar, and flung it at them…

So the trial was basically over, now the jury had to make the decision, so after about five minutes in a private room, they emerged with the verdict. "Jury? Your verdict?" The judge asked. They handed them the ripped piece of paper. "The defendant is found in…uh, that's guilty, the defendant is found guilty?" the judge said surprised, knowing well enough that the evidence supported really didn't seem to help Ash, he just assumed they did, when it was really Ask Jeeves that did. "How can you call Ash the victor?" the judge asked them. "Simple yow." one of the jury people said. "Ash Ketchum is a very rich and famous guy, and needs to get what he wants." they explained. "Ok…well I guess Ash gets a sum of $10,000, case dismissed." the judge said, angrily slamming the mallet to the desk. "What's wrong with this jury?" the judge asked the bailiff. "I think this was the same jury from the O.J trial." he explained.

Meowth flung the virus at Brock and Misty, hitting them both. After the cloud of green smoke disappeared, Team Rocket waited for the out come. But now, their postures were stronger than before, and they didn't feel sick anymore. "Misty, it turned out that was the cure to our cold." Brock happily said, and wrapped her up in a big hug. Team Rocket couldn't believe it. "Now, let's take care of these storks." Brock said, and then ordered Pikachu, Raichu, and Kasumi to shock them. They did so, blasting them off into the sky.

Ash had told everyone that he gad gotten money from his case, and he and his friends went out to spend it. But Bryan, stayed behind in his house, playing on the computer. He had his own website he was working on. He logged into his account, and went to work on it. The name of his site was called He created virus's and imported them into people's computers…he created the virus that got Ash…

This was the longest chapter yet, one reason is because it had the longest episode yet. But, I thought this was one of the best chapters yet, I think it's definitely the funniest one. Some classic moments in deed in this one. Hope you enjoyed it, and hope you'll review it too. If anyone's made it this far, they now see that I'm a better writer, I get better as the story moves along, in the early stages my writing sounded stupid, right? Well please let me know what you think.

(Oh, and now I want you to vote. I want you to go back to the first season, and vote for you favorite episode of the season. And go back through this second season, and vote for your favorite also. You can make a top three list if you want. Let me know in a review, or email me at also tell me your favorite joke/quote/exs.)

In the Season Two Finale…Bryan could be moving in with Ash, Brock gets ready to loose his virginity, Giovanni's wife is having a baby, and someone else could have a baby on the way…with someone unexpected…


	9. TWO! TWO Babies! No! Season TWO Finale

****

Poke'mon People

SEASON TWO Chapter Nine

****

In Then Out

Hi. I see you've clicked on to the ninth chapter of Poke'mon People…there probably wont be too many of you that made it this far. It's very difficult for a sitcom to make it through one season, but this one did…right? Well you did anyways…if anyone even reads this paragraph. So this is the season two finale, it's host to good season finale material. You have to put big plots in there, and something that will grave the audience into the next season. And I have four or five good finale plots in this one. Bryan wants to move in with Ash and his friends, Brock's getting ever closer to loosing his virginity, Giovanni's wife has her baby, and someone's pregnant….(And I want to be the first to admit that I did horrible editing on the Team Rocket story in the episode "Stranded.")

Chapter Quote

"We have to fill a half hour"

Homer Simpson said the previous quote.

Episode 24/48: In Then Out

(Tonight's episode contains sexual conversations, sex items, crude humor, and shocking moments. Reader discretion is advised!)

The whole gang: Ash, Misty, Brock, Bonnie, Bryan, Pikachu, Raichu, and Kasumi sat in the living room, playing Phase 10 on the floor. "That's two sets of four, a golden three on Brock's seven colors of gold, and I discard a five, putting me out." Misty said, acting on her move. "Wow Misty, you're really good at this game." Bonnie complemented her. "It makes me lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-loathe her even more." Ash stuttered. "Yep, I'm the master at this game, a four time Phase 10 Series Champion in Cerulean City." Misty bragged, taking her plaques out from behind her, and setting them aside her body. "Ah-ha, Bryan, you're still on your first phase and you have 520 points. What a loser." Brock made fun of him. "At least I don't cross my fingers while drawing a card, that stupid luck charm doesn't even work." Bryan told him. "Does too. I crossed my fingers to get Bonnie here." Brock told him, making Bonnie take his hand in hers and grip it, she smiled at him, and he did the same. "Hey Bryan, how many gay people can you name in thirty seconds?" Ash changed the subject. "Ash, what does that have to do with-" Bryan interrupted Misty "All right, let's find out." Ash started the timer. "Burt and Ernie, Tinky Winky, Spongebob and Patrick, Matthew Perry, Sean Hayes, Waylon Smithers, Bobby Hill, Dennis Rodman, Adam Sesler, Max, Tracy Sketchit, Gary Oak, and Brock Slate." Bryan finished, panting. "Wow! 15 people, good job, that's one person per two seconds!" Ash said, pushing the button on his watch to stop the time. "Hey! I am not gay!" Brock yelled, tightly graving Bonnie's ass. "Well not right now you're not." Bryan said, making Brock grit his teeth, chipping one of his tooths. "Son of a-" Brock started. "You know Bryan, Gary isn't gay." Ash told him. "Sure he is, he just has all those cheer leaders because he wants to use them as a cover up." Bryan explained. "But, I once walked in on him making love with one of them." Ash said. "That's because he wants the girl to spread the news he slept with him so he's not appeared as gay." Bryan explained. "It's false information, but it actually sounds smart Bryan, good job." Misty congratulated him and threw him "Bryan snack"(Pikachu snack), and he swallowed it. "Tracy cant be gay either, he likes Ash's mom." Misty brought up. "What? Tracy likes MY mom? He wouldn't even have a chance with her." Ash asked surprised. "He just likes her because Professor Oak likes her, and he wants to be a little copy cat." Misty explained. "I like Ash's mom too." Brock said next. "What!" Ash asked angrily. Brock got nervous, and to cover up his confession, he graved Bonnie and started to make out with her.

Ash and Misty the next day, were still cleaning up the big mess Bryan made after losing at Phase 10. "Oh no! Bryan threw his hot fudge at the window curtains and it stained them!" Misty saw. "And he took one of the batteries to the remote control!" Ash complained, looking for the second battery. "So Misty, we're the only ones in the house right now." Ash told her. "Yeah, so, that just means more work for us." Misty told him. "Oh, yeah…" Ash said sadly, wanting to be with her. "Hello dummies." Bran said cheerfully, walking into the room. "Bryan, help us clean up YOUR mess." Misty told him. "No thanks, I actually came over for a different matter." Bryan started. "Go on." Ash said. "Ok, well I got fired three months ago, and I was wondering if I could live with you guys?" Bryan asked, putting on a puppy dog face. "Uh, I don't know." Ash thought, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. 'Please no Please no Please no Please no' Misty said in her mind. "I'll have to think about it." Ash told him. "All right, in the mean time I'll just watch "Analyze This" with the "Human lie detector", the big Yankee fan, and Phoebe Buffay." Bryan said, taking a battery out of his mouth, and putting it into the remote, and changing it to the proper channel. "Don't you mean Robert Diniro, Billy Crystal, and Lisa Kudrow?" Misty corrected him. "I don't really remember names that well, so I just make up nicknames, now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to watch the movie, "Miss Hot Chick." Bryan said, referring to Misty.

Once again, Jessie, James, and Meowth are doing the same old thing, sitting around in the forest doing nothing. "I'm SO bored." James complained. "Maybe if you could tink of a plan, we wouldn't be "SO" bored." Meowth told him. "You didn't "tink of a plan." James quoted. "WE always tink of a plan, and you always talk about your stupid bottle collection!" Meowth yelled at him. The two both close up, with their fists clutched. "Well excuse me for having a hobby, and I do think of plans, it's just I forget them after thinking of them. And it's not a bottle collection, it's a bottle CAP collection!" James yelled at him. "Ok you two, you're both stupid, so shut the hell up!" Jessie yelled at the two. "Look whose joining da verbal fight, why don't you go yell at someone your own ugliness." Meowth told her. "Why you little self-licking fur ball!" Jessie said, grasping Meowth by the fur around his neck. "Uh, there's a package here for a "Team Rocket." a guy suddenly interrupted the fight. "Huh?" All three asked in unison. They looked over to the guy, on a motor cycle that said "ForestEx" on the side. "It's that forest delivery guy again." James remembered him from the last package he gave him. The guy handed Jessie the letter and took off. "What a moron, it's not a package, it's a letter, when is that guy gonna learn?" James pointed out his re-occurring mistake. Jessie read the letter, and then said "Oh my Godzilla, Giovanni's wife is having her baby within the next day." Jessie said, stunned. "Wow, way to go Boss-Man." Meowth said. James sighed, and then lowered his head. "What's wrong James, aren't you happy?" Jessie asked, concerned. "Nothing, I just wanted to have a baby before the boss, that's all." James said upset. "Oh, well sorry. But this is so great for him. Oh, and it says here we're welcome to come to the hospital to be there when the baby is born." Jessie read. "Let's go!" Meowth enthusiastically said. "Do we have to?" James whined. "Let's do it, and suck up to the boss." Jessie said, and they headed to the hospital.

Bryan had been following Ash everywhere, trying to convince him that he would be a great room mate. Ash kept telling him he'd think about it, and Misty kept trying to convince Ash not to let hem move in, and Ash kept telling her he'd think about it. When Ash woke up in the morning, Bryan would be there and say "If I were living with you, I'd have broken that alarm clock along time ago, and you would never have to get up in the morning." and when Ash took a shower Bryan stood outside of the bath tub, talking through the noise of the running water "If I were your room mate, I would hand you a towel after getting out of the shower…hey, have you ever noticed that Donald Duck doesn't wear shorts…but when he takes a shower, he has a towel wrapped around him?" These were very good points Bryan were making, but Ash still wasn't sure whether or not he should let him live with them. "Would you take out the trash, wash the dishes, and clean up Pikachu and Kasumi's business?" Ash asked him. "I would do all of that once a month." Bryan said. "How about 30-31 times a month?" Ash asked. "I don't know, that kind of seems like a lot. I don't want to do it half the days of the month." Bryan said "But, whatever, it sounds good to me." Bryan agreed. "Well, your score is getting closer to moving in." Ash told him. "All right, then, then it can begin." Bryan said, quietly. "What can begin?" Ash asked, confused. "Uh…the fun of living with me can begin." Bryan said nervously. "Oh, yep." Ash smiled. "Soon…" Bryan said, like he was an evil genius.

That night after a date between Brock and Bonnie, they headed over to her place to watch some TV. "That was a fun date tonight." Bonnie told him, as they both held each other in their arms on the couch in front of the television. "It really was." Brock agreed, hugging her tightly. "David Letterman is so much more boring than the other late night guys." Bonnie complained, as they watched Late Night with David Letterman. "That's because he's the oldest one, and he thinks he's the new Johnny Carson." Brock told her. "Well let's watch Jay Leno." Bonnie told him, and Brock switched the channel. "To quote Conan Obrien, "The new NBC season starts tomorrow, and ends tomorrow." Leno said, making the audience laugh. "That's messed up." Bonnie said angrily. "No he's right." Brock agreed with Leno "NBC has only Joey, Will & Grace, The Apprentice, and ER. Their once great dominance is over without Seinfeld, Frasier, and Friends." Brock explained. "Yeah, you're right, though I actually think all of the NBC shows suck, past and present." Bonnie agreed with him. "And what kind of stupid idiot dreamed up My Name is Earl?" Brock asked. Later, after they watched Leno and Conan, they stood at the door, as Brock was getting ready to leave. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Bonnie told him, and gave him a big kiss. "Ok…I'll see you too." Brock said, and kissed her back. Then he headed towards his car, and Bonnie said "Don't forget…tomorrow is our special night." Brock realized tomorrow he would loose his virginity and he completely forgot about it. 'A girl has remembered a guy's big obsession, what is wrong with me?' Brock asked himself.

Team rocket were on their way to the hospital, but decided they would stop to pick up the baby a gift. They walked into the Viridian gift shop for their present. "Jessie, usually dees gift shops don't have appropriate souvenirs for babies, let alone teenagers even." Meowth told her. "Nonsense, they have plenty of great baby gifts. See, look at this." Jessie said, holding up a t-shirt to Meowth. "I'm a baby…so I've got a soft spot for you…on my head." Meowth read the writing on the shirt. "Jessie, dat don't even make no sense." Meowth tried to tell her. "So what, no gift shop shirts do." Jessie told him, and then turned to find James, who was standing by the door of the store. She walked over to him to see what was the matter. "What's wrong James? You look like you lost your 1998 Pepsi bottle cap." Jessie asked concerned. "Oh nothing, I just don't feel like getting the baby anything…is all." James said, gloomy. "Come on James, you have to get the baby something." she told him. "Ok, how about I get the baby this." James said, getting a shirt, and holding it up. "One of my dads bought me this shirt." the shirt read. "That's sweet, get it." Jessie told him, and they bought their gifts.

In the morning, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Bryan sat at the table eating breakfast. "Did you guys see "Not Another Teen Movie" last night?" Ash asked them, cracking a smile. "Ash, we live in the same house, and we were watching it together." Misty reminded him. "They copied so many teen movies I lost count." Bryan said. "There was American Pie, Breakfast Club, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and some others." Brock named them. "Well, I gotta go guys, I'm gonna go brag that I'm losing my virginity to the world." Brock said, and strutted out the door. "You know Ash, if you let me live here, I can bring my sign over that says "Go away! Keep off the grass!" and I can put it outside." Bryan tried to persuade him. "Well that's a good reason, but I'm still un-decided." Ash told him again. "Bryan, just go out and get another job you lazy bum." Misty angrily told him. "I'm not lazy, moving all my stuff over here is harder than going out to get a job." Bryan told her. Misty walked off mumbling. "Come on Ash, I wont sniff the bad glue. I'll sniff the Ross Stik glue, it's washable AND non-toxic." Bryan persuaded him further. "Bryan look, I'll think about it, ok?" Ash once again told him. "Ok, in the mean time, I'll just go hide my stuff before the Repo guys get to it." Bryan said, and went over to his house.

Brock walked through White City in a way that those guys that think they're all bad walk. You know, he was bobbing from side to side, and such like that. "This is my last day as a virgin." Brock bragged to a couple of girls he walked by. "Take your last look at a non-sexually active freak of twenty-two years old." Brock told a group of guys walking by. "Hey, I'm losing my virginity tonight." Brock told a girl that was walking by. "Yeah well I'm losing my non-virginity tonight." the girl said, walking by. "Huh?" Brock asked confused. "How else can I brag about this special night?" Brock wondered. "I know, I'll go down to the Virgin mega store place, and brag to all those losers." Brock brilliantly conducted, and headed off there.

Brock received a call from Bonnie saying she wanted to change the "sex schedule" to the next day, so he was sitting miserable with his friends in the living room. "Ha-ha, you have to wait a day longer before you can lose your virginity." Bryan teased him, in a little kid manner. "So, at least I'm gonna get to lose my virginity." Brock teased right back. "I'm gonna lose my virginity…some day…" Bryan said sadly. "Again were watching nothing on the TV." Misty complained. "Well the remote's still on top of the TV." Ash reminded her. "Then how did we watch that teen movie?" Misty asked. "…I don't know." Ash said, puzzled, and the view of the poke'mon people gets smaller as the camera backs away while playing the Twilight Zone music. "Pika pi chu peek pika pikachu." Pikachu broke the silence. "Pikachu says she turned it on." Raichu translated. "Oh, ok." they said, relieved. "Then who turned it off after we went to sleep?" Ash asked, and the Twilight Zone music played once more. Then the phone began to ring, and Ash began to answer it. "Hello? Ash? This is Mommy." Delia said. "Hey Mom, what's up?" Ash asked. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to invite you over to the house for tomorrow. And I'll pay for your plane tickets, who wants to come?" she asked him, and Ash held the phone to his side to ask his friends. "Hey guys, my mom invited us to her house for tomorrow, who wants to come?" "YEAH, RIGHT!" Brock said sarcastically. "Like I'm gonna go see your mom, to sacrifice my losing my virginity." Brock said, laughing. "Bryan? Misty? How bout you?" Ash asked. "Sure." Misty answered. "Sure, as long as they give out free glue bottles on the plane." Bryan answered. "Ok, I've got Bryan and Misty aboard." Ash told his mother. "Why isn't Brock coming?" Delia asked him. "He's got…adult situations to take care of." Ash responded. Brock took the phone from Ash and said into the phone "I'm losing my virginity Mrs. Ketchum." he bragged. "Oh, good for you, just don't get anyone pregnant." she told him. "I wont, unless we don't have a condom, and we cant control out natural sexual urges." Brock explained.

Team Rocket walked up to the Viridian Hospital, excited about entering, except for James, who was still gloomy. They carried shopping bags in their hands, with baby and self gifts. They walked in, and were directed to the waiting area. There they saw Giovanni, walking back and forth so nervously. "Hi Gio!" Jessie greeted him. "Oh, it's you three!" Giovanni said, not happy to see him. "We bought the baby some gifts." Jessie said, putting on a big smile. Giovanni took Jessie's shopping bag, and looked through it. He pulled out one of the objects and asked "A dildo…?" Jessie blushed, and quickly snatched it back, and stuffed it into the bag. "That's mine." Jessie said embarrassed. "Don't you mean ours?" James asked. "Oh, right." Jessie remembered. Giovanni shuttered. "So, how's Stephanie?" James asked wordily, referring to Giovanni's wife. "She's fine, except for the painful contractions, and all the pregnancy effects she's had to go through." Giovanni told him. "Oh…good." James quietly said.

In the morning, Ash, Misty, and Bryan, as well as the poke'mon got on the plane to Pallet Town. Ash, Bryan, and Misty sat in one row, while the poke'mon had to sit in the baggage compartment above them. Misty sat next to the window, Ash in the middle, and Bryan got the aisle seat. "Ash, I really think you should let me live with you. Look at me. I'm in my seat begging you." Bryan continued bugging him. "Ash, if you don't want to hear him, get out your headphones and plug them in to the airport radio." Misty suggested, doing that her self. "Ooh, ColdPlay is on." Misty heard on the radio. "I will massage your feet on Monday nights, make you pop tarts for breakfast on Wednesdays, and lock the door on Thursday nights." Bryan told him. "Bryan, let me think about it, no amount of persuading is gonna work, so save you strange persuasions, and watch the in flight movie." Ash told him. "What movie is it?" Bryan asked. "Attention passengers, we will now show our in-flight movie "Titanic 2: Jack's Ghost." Headphones will be available for a price of three dollars, and once you pay for them, you get to keep them forever, forever, FOREVER!" the lady on the speakers announced. "She sounds like that kid from The Sandlot." Bryan thought.

Brock sat in his bedroom, thinking about the night soon to come. "Soon my pet, we wont be losers." Brock said, bent down, talking to his crotch. "It better be as amazing as advertised, it better be a hundred times better than doing it your self, it better end with a loud scream from the girl, and my god, it better have me falling asleep quickly afterwards." Brock gave his dramatic speech, standing on his bed. "Maybe I should give my "Pet" some practice before the big game, as Jason Bigg's father said in American Pie." Brock thought. So Brock practiced for awhile, and prepared to head over to Bonnie's apartment. "Sorry Ganene, but a virgin's gotta do what a virgin's gotta do…go have sex." Brock said, looking at a photo of Ganene. He put the picture down, graved his "Cover Slips" condoms, and headed to Bonnie's home.

Team Rocket sat with Giovanni in the waiting room on the couch. James was the only one not present, he told them he was going to look around the hospital. "So why did your friend, James, go wonder around the hospital?" Giovanni asked Jessie. "I don't know, especially since he's so freaked out by hospitals, and this is the only normal looking room in the hospital." Jessie told him, also wondering why he went to look around. "But enough about him, let's talk about your marriage life." Jessie changed the subject. "Well, it's been great. She does all the work around the house, leaving me to drink an ice cold Rocky Mountain Coors Light. And I get to lay on the couch and watch a PRE season football game. It's great." Giovanni said, in a dreamily voice. "Does dat beer really come from the Colorado Rockies?" Meowth asked him. "That's what they say on their commercial, so yeah." Giovanni responded. "If you wanna see a man gain weight, and a woman stop shaving, then get married." Jessie suddenly said. "Huh?" Giovanni asked. "Oh, that's just something Ross said on Friends." Jessie explained. "So anyways, how much money do we get?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Giovanni asked. "How much money do we get for coming to see the baby be born?" she repeated. "Money? You don't get any money." he explained. "Then why did we come here!" Jessie asked, her hands over her head, standing upset. "You came here thinking you'd get paid because a baby is being born?" Giovanni asked. "How dare you, this baby is gonna keep me poor for the next 18 years!" Giovanni yelled. "Um, Mr. Boss of team rocket? Stephanie's having her baby now." a nurse told him.

Ash's plane landed in Viridian City Airport, since Pallet Town didn't have an airport. They took a train to Pallet Town, the whole time Bryan tried to tell Ash why he should let him live with him. They finally arrived at the Pallet Town Train Station, and headed over to Ash's house. "I bet my mom has a big surprise for me, or she wouldn't invite me over on such short notice. She probably has a trampoline in the backyard." Ash thought. "Ash, she probably just wanted to spend time with us, since we hardly ever see her. "You've only seen her on Christmas the last couple of years, and that was only because she bought you presents and cooked a big dinner." Misty told him. She looked over to Bryan, who hadn't said a word since they got off the train. "What's the matter Bryan, run out of excuses to let you live with us?" Misty teased him, seeing his face with duck tape around his mouth. She had done that to him after getting off the train. She told him to close his eyes, and then she moved towards him slowly, and placed the tape around his face. Their short walk to the house ended, as they came across the house. Ash and his friends walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Ash felt very excited about seeing his smiling mother at the door, and wanted to give her a big hug. The door opened, and Ash immediately graved the figure with his eyes closed, and squeezed it tightly. "Thanks for the trampoline mom! Mom? You sure have gotten masculant-Ahh!" Ash said, realizing that he was hugging Tracy. "Hi Ash, welcome home." Tracy greeted him. He lead him and his friends into the house where they saw Delia and Professor Oak in the living room. "Hi mom!" Ash said cheerfully. "Oh hi Ash!" she graved him and gave him a big but gentle hug.

After the quick little reunion, they all sat in the living room, as Delia was about to put in a video of Ash as a younger child. "Ash was so cute as a small child." Delia proudly said. "And so stupid." Misty added. "Yes, that too." Delia agreed. Ash began mumbling something about Misty, and then the video started. The picture showed Ash at the age of six…wearing a diaper, only. "Mommy Mommy, I'm a girl." Ash said, banging a spoon against a pot as he marched into his mother's room. "No Ash, you're a boy, BOY." Delia corrected him. "No! I wanna be a girl, so I can go into the girl's bathroom and talk about clothes." Ash whined. Everyone but Ash started laughing. "Hey Ash, do you still want to be a girl?" Bryan said, still laughing. "NO!" Ash yelled. "Why not Ash, then you could talk about clothes with me?" Misty asked, also still laughing. Ash murmured and everyone turned their attention back to the TV, which now showed Ash and his mother at the dinner table. "Ash, why aren't you eating your steak?" his mother asked him. "Because, I don't want to." Ash told her. "But steak will make you grow up to be big and strong, like Professor Oak and Arnold Shwarzanater." she tried to convince him. "I don't wanna grow up to be big and strong. I wanna be a little kid forever." Ash whined. Everyone started laughing again. "And he did stay a little kid forever." Delia teased. Ash was getting upset. "But he did become big and strong." Misty added. "Yeah? Thanks." Ash thanked her, and blushed. "Hey, I have a question…whose taping you guys?" Bryan asked. "That was me." Professor Oak told him. "Okay, that's good to know, I was just afraid a ghost was filming you." Bryan said.

Giovanni ran in to his wife's room to watch her give birth. "He sure is anxious to see something that will make him never want to eat or have sex again." Jessie said. "I wish we's was in deyr, so we could do dat joke ting about da breathing. In that episode of Full House when what's her name had to do her breathing before giving birth, it sounded like the "We Will, we will rock you!" rhythm, and then we would start singing it." Meowth wished. Jessie and James were both starring at Meowth. After Stephanie gave birth, they went in to see how she was doing. She held in her arms a beautiful baby girl. "Awww." the three said. "She's absolutely gorgeous." Jessie complemented the baby's presence. "And she has her father's eyes." Stephanie said, looking at her husband. Who stood behind him was James, then Jessie and Meowth. "What are you gonna name her?" James asked, not that enthusiastic. "Well, we're gonna have to decide on it." Stephanie told James. "Aren't we?" she asked Giovanni. "Yes, but we can do that later…right now I need to go throw up after watching what I just watched." Giovanni said, and ran into the bathroom.

Ash and his friends sat down to the table to eat dinner with his mom, Professor Oak, and Tracy. Delia walked in, carrying plates with food on them, and put them down in front of her guests. "Wow mom, you can carry quite a bit, have you ever thought of wait rising?" Ash asked her. "…that's what I do right now, sweetie." she told him. "Oh, really, then how do you afford this place, you must get some pretty big tips?" Ash asked her. "Well, actually Ash, I help pay her bills." Oak butted in. "Oh, thanks Professor." Ash thanked him. "Ash please, call me Sam." SAM told him. "Everything looks so delicious Mrs. Ketchum." Misty praised the appearance of her cooking. "Thanks Misty." Delia thanked her, with a big smile on her face. "Hey Ash's mom…why ARE Sam and Tracy here?" Bryan asked. "Oh…well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to Ash about, and why I invited him over." Delia said, looking at Ash. "What's up Mom?…did you get a trampoline?" Ash asked, hopefully. "No." she responded. Ash's smile turned upside down. "I wanted to tell you that…I'm pregnant…" she told him, making him and his friends surprised. "…With Professor Oak?" Ash asked, looking at Samuel. "He must have given your mom a really big tip." Bryan teased. Misty smacked Bryan behind the head. "Actually…no…I'm pregnant…with Tracy…" she told him, looking to Tracy. "Tracy and your mom were on a trampoline, if you know what I mean." Bryan said, winking at Ash. Misty again smacked him on the back of the head. "Tracy! That's even worse than Professor Oak! The guy either has to be too old, or too young doesn't he!" Ash said, upset with his mother, and Tracy.

Jessie and James sat in the waiting room, silent, until James broke the silence. "Jessie, there's something I need to tell you…" James started. "What is it James?" she asked him, concerned. "Well…it's about Giovanni-no…it's about Stephanie-no, it's about me-no I don't know." James struggled to find the words he wanted to say. Jessie raised an eyebrow at him. 'What the hell is he trying to say? He sounds even dumber than usual.' Jessie said in her mind. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is……that I'm sort of connected with stuff." James sort of said. "Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Jessie asked, trying to understand her confused friend. "Well…Giovanni and-" James was interrupted "Yes?" Giovanni asked. "Oh, hi Sir." Jessie said. "Well, Stephanie has to stay here for the night, so I'm going home to get some rest, you three can leave now too." Giovanni. "Thank you sir, will do." Jessie said, and picked up the sleeping Meowth, and stuffed him into her gift shop bag. "Come on James." Jessie told him, but James stayed sitting. "Actually Jessie I think I'm gonna stay, maybe have a bite of the delicious hospital food." James said nervously. "Ok…" Jessie raised another eyebrow at him and left.

Brock drove to Bonnie's house, impatiently waiting the night's coming attractions. He got to her apartment complex, and walked towards her place. He felt his pocket to see if he brought his condoms. "Oh good." Brock said relieved. Then he knocked on the door…and waited awhile before anyone answered. Finally Bonnie answered the door, out of breath. "Brock!" she said, surprised. "Why is your shirt on backwards?" Brock asked her. "Oh Brock, I don't know how to tell you this, but my ex-boyfriend and I got back together, I'm so sorry." she explained. "Oh…well what made you turn to him and leave me?" he asked her, getting upset. "Well, we got to talking, and we realized that we still loved each other, and I realized that you only want me for sex, and you don't have a job, and you live off your friends." she explained everything. "Wow…what mean things to say when I'm down." Brock said sadly, getting teary eyed. "Oh Brock, I'm so sar…hey are those condoms?" she asked, seeing condoms sticking out of his pocket. She graved them out of his front pocket, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you Brock." she smiled at him. "That's all the sex I get, is a stupid kiss on the forehead?" he asked, getting angry. "I'm afraid so." she said, and went back into the house. "She could have at least left me the rest of the condoms, unless they're doing it more than once tonight, man am I depressed." he said, biting his tongue.

Everyone at the Ketchum Residence sat quietly in the awkward kitchen. "How the what the how the what did Tracy, how did he get you pregnant?" Ash broke the silence with a confused question. "He slept with her, duh!" Bryan pointed it out to him like he was an idiot. "Well…" she began. "It was two months ago today." she began to tell the story. "Mom! Thanks for telling me the day you did IT!" Ash sarcastically thanked her.

Sam Oak and Tracy were working in the laboratory. "Ugh, nothing seems to be working." Oak said, getting frustrated as his long work hours continued. "Tracy? Could you go over to Delia's and get a cup of sugar, I'm gonna test if THAT can cure aids. I believe sugar can rot the virus." Oak asked him, and Tracy graved a cup, and headed over to her house. He knocked on the door, and she answered it. "Come on in Tracy, what's up?" she asked him, pleasantly. "Professor Oak needs a cup of sugar for his lab experiments, and I'm gonna sketch him working with it." he explained. "Oh sure, follow me into the kitchen." she told him, and he took her hand to the kitchen. She walked over to the table, where a lab top, and a jar of very little sugar sat. She poured the sugar from the jar into Tracy's cup. "Thanks Mrs. K." She handed him the cup, but Tracy accidentally pushed the cup forward, and it spilled all over her shirt. "Oh no, most of the sugar went down my shirt, and it's gotten into my bra!" She complained. Tracy stared at her shirt-er-a cleavage area. She looked up at him, and noticed him staring, and she graved him around the neck, and pulled him into a big kiss.

"And then it just happened." Professor Oak finished Delia's story. "Mom! That's disgusting, what's the matter with you!" He angrily asked. "So you were the two I saw on the internet!" Bryan shouted. "You two did this and put it on the web?" Ash asked, growing more upset. "Well we didn't want to forget it, so we had it filmed." she explained. "And you didn't want thousands of others to forget it too!" he asked, even more upset. "Well we were hoping to make money from the video, but it was placed on one of those FREE porn sites, damn it!" Tracy explained, making Ash boil. "You! How could you do this to my mother?" Ash turned his anger on Tracy. "He could show you the video, and then you'll know how." Bryan suggested. "Bryan shut up!" Misty yelled. "It's so cool, Tracy licks the sugar off her sweet spots-OW!" Bryan yelled, as Misty hit him in the back of the head. "Well I'm not gonna be apart of this!" Ash said, and headed for the door and left, along with Misty…who was dragging the unconscious Bryan.

James sat in the waiting room for about ten minutes, before working up the courage to walk into Stephanie's room to talk to her. There he saw her, lying in bed, with the baby in a crib next to hers. "Hi James." Stephanie welcomed him in, very tired. "Hi Stephanie, I just wanted to see if, I think what I think I think is what I think is true." he told her. "Well it is…" she responded. "Really?" James asked, that not wanting to be the answer he was hoping for. "Yep…you're the father of my baby…" she told him. This made him sulk even more. That's right! James had slept with her, before Giovanni had, and Giovanni's child…was really his child. "I'm sorry." James apologized. "Don't be, it was worth it for that night." she told him, winking. "Well, I should be going now…" he said, quietly. James headed for the door, when she called him. "James." he turned around to face her. "Yes?" he asked. "Don't tell Giovanni…" she told him. "Don't plan to." he said, and turned back around, and left.

So Ash, Bryan, Misty, and the very quiet poke'mon during their stay in Pallet Town, were back at their home, a place Bryan wanted to call home. "So Ash, have you thought about it? Can I live with you?" Bryan asked him. "Actually I still haven't thought about it, but I'll do it right now, it shouldn't take long." Ash said, and went into a blank stare. Misty crossed her fingers, hoping he would say no. Misty then noticed that Brock looked very upset, sitting at the kitchen table. "What's wrong Brock, didn't you have sex?" she asked him. "No, all I got was a kiss on the forehead." he told her, still mad. "That's what she calls sex? You had to wait four months for that! Man, her idea of animal sex must be a French kiss." Bryan teased Brock. "I've got it!" Ash shouted suddenly. "Got what?" Misty asked. "Bryan…you can live with us." Ash explained. Bryan got really excited, and jumped up literally seven feet in to the air, and hit his head on the ceiling fan. "Crap!"

There's the second season for you. I hope you enjoyed the second season, I thought it kicked the first season's ass big time! The third season is gonna be even better, if you can believe it. This was better than season one's finale right? I thought so. I wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed, and everyone that read, and didn't feel like reviewing. You know who you are…don't be afraid to review, and let me know you didn't review. Well, not much else to say, but, see you next season.

****

Next Season/Chapter…you'll find out what happens with James and baby, Bryan's living with them now, Brock has a job, the situation with Ash's mom and her baby, Ash gets to go the fair, Ash gets the chicken pox, Misty is being threatened on the phone, and Ash is convicted of stealing a water fountain…all that and much more in Season Three of Poke'mon People!


	10. Halloween Special 2005: A Prank Scream

****

Poke'mon People

SEASON THREE Chapter Ten

The third season of the series begins now. And to get you started, I've got four funny episodes for you(24 episodes in the third season). This season SHOULD be better than the first two seasons, hopefully. There should be better jokes, and hilarious moments. Here's a quick little preview for this chapter. First Ash gets ready to celebrate his 18th birthday in the season premiere(The best premiere yet), which is packed with introductions to new characters and the lifestyle of the poke'mon people. Then the gang goes bowling, and starts up a team. Ash will get to go to the fair with the rest of his friends. Then Misty's alone in the house, and someone's threatening her over the phone in the Halloween episode special.(I've decided to cut this chapter down from ten episodes to four episodes) So here is the wacky comedy you've all come to know and love. It's gonna be a great season!

(OH AND PLEASE, GO BACK AND LOOK THROUGH THE FIRST TWO SEASONS, AND **VOTE** FOR YOUR FAVORITE EPISODE, JOKE, AND EXS. CAMEO CHARACTER, MOMENT, you name it, go vote now, the same will be done with this season and all of the others too! Send it by email at quote:

"And make it double, we're on the big screen!"

(Jessie said the quote in the previous chapter, after James said "Why didn't we do this in the first place?" because they were catching Drowzee and Hpno, and that's when Jessie said "We have to fill a half hour!")(This will probably be the last quote thing-it just takes up space)

Episode 1/49: Preparations

Ash sat at the kitchen table, reading the morning newspaper. He flipped through the sections, but couldn't find what he was looking for. "That's odd, where did the sport's section go? Maybe the paper boy stole the sport's section." Ash thought. "Misty! Where is today's sport's section!" Ash asked loudly, because Misty was upstairs in the shower. "Did you look in the box under your bed!" Misty asked back loudly. "No! But, I'm going to right now!" Ash responded, still yelling. "Pikachu/Pikachu/Shut up!" Pikachu, Kasumi, and Raichu yelled in unison. Ash went up to his bedroom, and reached for the box under his bed. There was a large sticker that said "Ash's dirty readings" on the box. Inside the box, were newspapers, sport's sections of the past. Why he called it "Dirty Readings" you ask? Because the bottom of the mattress has dirt on it, so whenever Ash sits on the bed, dirty falls from it, and into the box, making it dirty readings. He looked though the papers, but couldn't find today's. "Damn it! Where's the sport's section?" Ash wondered. "…Hey Ash, I'm almost done with it in here." Ash heard a quiet voice coming from the second bathroom in the house. "Brock? What are you doing here?" Ash asked though the door, as it was Brock that had the newspaper. Ash opened the door to the bathroom, and went to retrieve it from him, he was on the toilet by the way. The scene isn't being shown, just picture the side of the door, and the sounds of a struggle to get the newspaper for Ash. Ash must have gotten the paper, as Brock yelled "Ash! You know I can't go without the sport's page!"

After the big commotion, Brock, Misty, and Ash are in the kitchen, sitting at the table. "Brock, what are you doing here? You have your own place, and your own toilet." Misty reminded him, as he got a job, and his own place to live during the summer. You see, after each season, about three months go by before the start of the new season, in their world, ok? "Yeah, but I didn't pay the water bill, and I really had to go, so I ran here." Brock explained why he was at their house. "You could have taken your car." she reminded him. "…I don't have enough money for gas either." Brock said, nervously. Ash and Misty fell down anime style. "It ran out of gas at a stop light, and I got out and never returned for it." he explained, sweat dropping. "What is your job again?" she asked him. "Sigh(he actually said the word, he didn't sigh himself), I told you, I'm a…oh man! I haven't gone to work in so long I forgot what I do!" Brock realized. "Well you need to go get a job, a car, and your own sport's section." Ash told him. "I know, I know, I'm gonna go find one soon." Brock promised, staring at Misty's chest. "Brock! Stop starring at me!" Misty yelled, crossing her arms over her chest to hide it. "Well what do you expect? You're wearing a towel." Brock told her. "You're wearing a towel Misty? I thought you were wearing a dress." Ash thought. Misty and Brock looked at Ash like he was an idiot. "Ganene once wore a towel over a dress." Brock said out of no where. Then Ash got in on the "Looking at someone like they were an idiot" gig.

Jessie played on her pink lab top in the Motel6 she and her team mates were staying at. "Let's see what today's news is… "Britney Spear's son hates pop music" "Ashton Kutcher gets Punk'd" and "Giants start out a surprising 3-1." Jessie read the news headlines. "Hey Jessie, you've got an email!" Meowth yelled, looking over her shoulder. "Oh my goodness…you're right. I never get emails. Maybe the Foo Fighters finally responded to my one thousand fan emails!" Jessie thought excitedly. She opened the email, that read Do you need your computer to be fixed If so, click here, and take our quick one hour surveys to be qualified for an instruction booklet to fix your computer. "Oh, it's just a spam email." Meowth said. "Jessie, Meowth, there's something I need to tell you." James said quietly. They turned their attention from the downloading survey to James. "What is it?" Jessie asked. "Well, I've kept this from you the last few months, but Giovanni's child, is really my child, I got Stephanie pregnant." "What are you telling us for? Go tell the boss." Jessie told him. "But, he would kill me." James told her. "So, more money for us." Jessie said, not really caring.

"That stupid Tracy, I still can't believe he got my mom pregnant!" Ash complained, sitting at the table with now a fully dressed Misty. "I know your mad Ash, but you can't stay mad at him forever." Misty told him, putting a hand on his hand, which was clutched in a fist, and on the table. "Can and will!" Ash said, banging the table with his fist. "But, you're gonna have a baby brother or sister soon, that's gonna make you forget about all of this." she tried to explain in a soft voice that she sometimes uses on the show "Poke'mon." "Maybe you're right Mist." Ash said, smiling back at her…her, he looked deep into her eyes, and she looked back into his eyes. 'Those chocolate brown eyes are so beautiful, I could just eat them.' Misty said in her mind, and licked her lips. Ash began leaning towards Misty, and she did the same, then the door to the house opened quickly, and Bryan slid though the door like Kramer used to do on Seinfeld. We hear the audience applaud and go "Whoooo!" "Hey guys." Bryan greeted them. "Hi Bryan." Ash and Misty said like they weren't too happy to see him. "I just wanted to ask a few questions." he told them, and sat down to the table, a sheet of paper, and a number one pencil in his hands. "Misty, what's your favorite baseball player?" he asked her. "It's Derek Jeter, duh!" she said, pointing to her shirt she was wearing, that had Derek Jeter's face on it. "Ok Ash, how bout you?" Bryan asked him. "Coco Crisp, that name is just too funny, and cool." Ash said laughing. Bryan wrote down the player's names, and took out an Elmer's Glue bottle, and started sniffing it. Ash and Misty rolled their eyes. "I also like Alex Rodriguez." Misty told him. "Well I hate him." Bryan said, gritting his teeth. "Why?" Misty asked. "Because he's richer than me, he makes over 20 million dollars a year." Bryan explained. "I also hate Arnold Shwartzanater, and Pee-Wee Herman." he continued his hate list. "Why do you hate them?" Ash asked. "Because Arnold is stronger than me, and he's the govenator. And I hate Pee-Wee Herman because he's scary. And you know how Arnold S got eggs thrown at him before he became the governor?" Bryan asked them. "Yeah." Ash and Misty nodded. "I was one of those people." Bryan said, and began laughing.

The blue lamp on the refrigerator was monitoring them, and they didn't even know it. The lamp is kind of like the lamp from Pixar, if you know what I'm talking about, if you don't, go find out about it. Bryan looked into the living room at the TV, where he saw a giant picture in a frame, that said "Thank You." "Hey I never noticed that before." Bryan said. "Well it's been here since we moved in, and we just now put it up, we thought it could be one of those pictures hanging on the wall that all sitcoms have." Misty explained. "Oh…hey Ash, why are you carrying around that dragonite sleeping bag?" Bryan asked him, seeing he had the bag in his arms. "Well I love this bag so much, and I don't want to let it go." Ash said, hugging his bag. "What a loser." Bryan laughed. "Speaking of losers, I'm gonna write down "Call Jason a loser." in my "To Do List" book." Bryan said, and took out his To Do List, that had nothing written down. "That reminds me!" Ash yelled. "What?" Misty asked him. "I wrote something on our memory list or To Do List, and I need to go check it." Ash remembered. He walked into the living room to check it. He read the last entry, it said "Sike!-Bryan" then he looked at the one before it and it said "Go to fair grounds and find out when the fair is coming to town-Ash. P.S. be there by noon." Ash ran back into the kitchen to see the blue clock, it said 11:50am. "Oh crap! I need to go!" Ash yelled, and ran up to his room to grave his shoes and traveling stuff.

Brock walked into the kitchen, carrying his video camera. "Hi guys, your on Brocky Camera." he told them, filming them. "Oh cool, it's like we're on TV." Bryan said, sticking his tongue out at the camera, then smacked his butt a few times, and put bunny ears on Misty. "People don't do that stuff on TV do they, because that show would probably be canceled pretty quickly." Brock said, cracking a smile. "Ok, so this is Bryan, he sniffs glue." Brock narrated with the camera. "I sniff more glue bottles a day than the highest amount of assists in a year for John Stockton." Bryan told the camera. "And this is Misty, I saw her cleavage this morning, that was cool." Brock said, turning the camera to her. Misty gave the camera the middle finger. "It's a good thing this camera has one of those blurry edit buttons on it." Brock said, and pushed it, making Misty's middle finger blurry on camera. Then Brock saw Bryan's giant charmander box sitting by the fridge. He walked over to it, and tried to open it. "Damn, it's locked!" Brock yelled. "That's right, you're not finding out what's in that box until some time in the future." Bryan told him. "When?" Brock asked. "When you loose your virginity." Bryan told him. "But, that may never…I mean, then I'll find out pretty quickly." Brock lied. Then Ash ran down the stairs to the kitchen, and Brock started filming Ash, and followed him to the door. "Get that camera away from me! Or I'll go Kenny Rogers on your ass!" Ash yelled, and Brock ran to hide behind Misty.

Team Rocket sat in their Motel6 room, really hot. "Oh it's so hot, damn Moetel6 doesn't even have an air conditioner, they'll leave the light on, but they wont provide cool air!" Jessie complained, and opened the door to let cool air come in. James was lying on the only bed in the room, looking at his bottle caps. "My bottle cap collection is the only thing in my life keeping me from committing suicide. I love you bottle caps." James started crying and hugged his caps, getting cut by the bottom of the caps, dropped them back on to the bed. "Maybe we should get rid of his bottle caps." Meowth whispered to Jessie. "No…not yet, he could still provide valuable stuff for us." Jessie whispered back. "Like what?" Meowth asked. "Well he's tall, so he can see farther, and if we ever get challenged to a life or death basketball game, we can't lose with James." Jessie explained. "Good points." Meowth agreed. Then a rich looking man walked by their room, and peeked in. he saw James and the bottle caps, and called to him. "You there, the tall fellow, could I speak to you for a moment?" James and the others looked at the man, and James got off the bed, and walked over to him. "Yes?" James asked. "I am a collector, and I see you have a nice bottle cap collection. I would be willing to pay you $500 for them." the collector offered, and handed James his card. "Oh I don't know…" James said sadly. "You could buy a nice rope for hanging yourself with that money." the collector urged him. "I guess I'll have to think about it." James said.

Bryan walked into the living room, to see Misty lying on the brown couch. "Hey Misty, we're all alone." Bryan told her, winking. "You're right, let's do it…let's make out…" Misty said, then Bryan spoke "Really, we're gonna make out?" Bryan asked, surprised. "No, were gonna make out these invitations for Ash's birthday party." she finished her sentence. "Oh…Ash is having a birthday party?" Bryan asked. "Yep, it's a surprise party, and I need you to help me with it." she told him. "What's in it for me?" Bryan asked, sitting down on his couch that looked like a turtle, and graved his turtle remote that had the buttons on the shell, and turned on the TV. "Well, I'll let you have one of my old training bras when I was younger." Misty persuaded him. "It's a deal!" Bryan agreed "As long as you wear it first, and then give it to me." Bryan told her. "Fine." Misty agreed. "Oh, and you need to put your stuff in your room, you just can't leave it out here." Misty told him, looking at his stuff, lying on the coffee table. On the table, was a cup with the letter T on it, a shot gun, a lava lamp, a Bat Man action figure, and a blue bag with the initials B.A on it. Bryan picked up his "T" cup, his shot gun, his green lava lamp, his Bat Man toy, and stuffed them into his blue bag. Bryan carried the bag to his room, which was formerly Brock's old room. "Don't forget your stupid life size cardboard Jerry Springer." Misty reminded him, and he went and graved that.

Ash arrived at the fair grounds, where the fair would be within a month. "Hey, there's other people down there too." Ash noticed the people standing down there. He decided to walk over and meet them. "Hi Ash." Mr. Stock greeted him. "Oh, hey Mr. Stock, what are you doing here?" Ash asked him. "Just like you, I'm a big fair fan, and I wanted to check out the place where the fair is set up, before it is set up." he explained. "Me too." Ash said, then noticed the other people down there, though some of them weren't people. "Mewtwo?" Ash asked. "Yeah, I have to do community service for the damage caused during my rampage back in 99." he explained, using his psychic powers to pick up litter and throw it into the garbage can. Ash then noticed an alien looking creature with long ears. "What's your name little fellow?" Ash asked him. The creature stuck it's tongue out a few feet and graved Ash's lolly pop he was eating. "Me'sa called Jar Jar Banks." Jar Jar told him. "Hey, that was my only lolly pop!" Ash yelled at him, and threw a rock at him. "Me'sa in pain." Jar Jar said, and fell to the floor after the rock hit his head, and made him bleed. Ash then noticed a large man, covered with blue hair, no skin could be seen, and instead of a hand, he had an automatic saw for a hand. "What happened to you?" Ash asked him. "Some jerk by the name of Bryan cut off my hand, so I had to get a saw for a hand. And he also gave me this hair growing formula, which was continuous forever, apparently." the blue saw man explained. "I was born by a rubber tree." Rubber Man said, standing by Ash. "Oh, hi Rubber Man." Ash said. "Oh my, I need to go home and feed my leech." Rubber Man remembered and ran off. Ash then noticed a black kid, wearing a green jersey with the number 1 on it. "Hi, it's good to see a black character in an anime." Ash told him, shaking his hand. "Thanks, my name is Vince." he told him. Picture him as Vince from the cartoon show Recess, ok? Then Ash noticed a celebrity. "Ben Stine!" Ash asked him. "Yep, that's me." he responded. "It's so cool to meet you." Ash said, shaking his hand. "You too, who ever you are." Ben shook his hand back. "I think you have a real annoying voice, but I wont make fun of you, because I have a pretty annoying voice too." Ash explained.

Bryan and Misty were meanwhile preparing for Ash's birthday celebration. "Bryan, this party has to go absolutely perfect." Misty told him, while cracking her knuckles. "There's never gonna be anything in this town that's perfect, I love this town, even if it doesn't ring true." Bryan told her. "Ok…now go get some party food." Misty told him. "With what?" Bryan asked, shrugging shoulders. "With money." she said, like it was obvious. "Ok." Bryan said, saluting her, and walked up to Ash's room. He ignored the sign on the door that said "Ash and Pikachu's room. Warning! Do not enter unless it's your room!" Bryan opened the door to see the three rodent poke'mon playing Uno on Ash's bed. He walked over to Ash's desk, and took out his wallet from one of the drawers and stuffed the wallet into his pocket for the party food money. Then he walked up to the poke'mon and said "Hey Kasumi didn't say Uno." "He's right, draw two cards Kasumi." Raichu told him, and Kasumi angrily drew two cards, and mumbled under her breath.

James had some big things to think about. The baby, and his bottle cap collection. "Should I tell the boss I'm the father of his baby?" James asked himself. "And should I sell my bottle caps?" Jessie and Meowth walked into the room. They were still at the Motel6. "Did you guys find a bathroom?" James asked them. "No, I can't believe this stupid motel doesn't even have a bathroom, so we had to use a bush." she told him. "So Jimmy, have you decided whether you're gonna tell da boss or sell da caps?" Meowth asked. "No…not yet." James said sadly. "I tink you should rid of dose bottle caps." Meowth told him. "No! James can't do that! Those bottle caps are his identity, without them, he's just a tall idiot with blue Steve Nash hair." Jessie told Meowth. "Dose bottle caps are da reason for our failure." he told Jessie, getting mad. "No, you are." Jessie pointed at him. "What you need to do, is tell the boss about the baby." Jessie told James, with an arm around him. "Dat would be stupid, den da boss would kill him, are you stupid are what Jessie?" Meowth asked her. "He needs to tell him, because it's the right thing to do!" Jessie yelled. "Stop trying to help me!" James yelled, and ran out of the 10 room Motel6.

Brock was at a job preparation, sitting in a chair, ready to answer some questions. It was for the position of a chef at a restaurant called "Eat Our Food" and their slogan was "We make it, you eat it." "Ok Brock…" the man began "have you had any experience with cooking?" "Well, my friends say that I'm a great chef…though my friends are out in the forest all the time, and they hardly ever eat." Brock told him. "One time my friend said my cooking was incredible, and she was eating it right from a can that it was heated in. but I couldn't resist and said "What can I say, I'm a great cook." Brock continued referring to Misty in the episode "Pikachu's Goodbye." "Uh-huh, and these friends of yours…are they animals?" the guy asked. "Why do you ask that?" Brock asked him. "Hey, I ask the questions around here. Now, you know what, you're the most qualified person so far. So we're just gonna believe you're a good cook, and give you the position. One guy came in here and said he's good at cooking…up a stink storm, and then he burped and mooned us. His name was Bryan Anderson." the guy said, signing Brock aboard. "All right! It's a good thing this city is filled with idiots!" Brock shouted.

Misty knew that Ash probably wouldn't be gone long, as he tends to molest himself often, and can't stand going four hours without it. So she decided to hire someone to keep him busy. She called a guy named Bill, who is normally a body guard. He came to the house to meet with her. "I'm glad you excepted Bill, not too many people want to spend time with Ash, except those horny teenage fan girls out there." she told him. "I don't WANT to spend time with him, but I haven't had work in awhile, and I need the money." he explained. "Oh, well I was hoping you could do this for free." she started. "Free? Oh I get you. You want to give me sex instead?" he asked. "NO!" she screamed. "Though you are a very tall, maculate looking man, I'm not gonna do it with you!" she yelled some more. "Fine, I'll do it for free, as long as I get to come to the party." he reasoned with her, and she agreed, and he headed off to find Ash. Misty looked out the window, to see Bryan's enemy, Jason, messing up the flowers she had planted. "Err! Now that Bryan lives here, those stupid kids are gonna be messing with the house." she complained, and marched to the door, and outside to yell at Jason and his friends. "You little bastards! You ruined my lily's!" she screamed at them. All of them were hi fiving each other. "Show us your boobs!" one of the guys shouted. Misty stormed back inside, and to her room. Bryan walked into the kitchen to grave a coke, when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see a nerdy looking kid, a kid who often bothered him. He looked like Skeeter from the cartoon show Doug. "Hey Bryan, what's up?" he asked. "Go away Queer!" Bryan yelled at him, as he was gay, and in love with Bryan. "I got straight A's this year." the nerd told him. "Good for you!" Bryan said sarcastically and slammed the door.

James continued thinking about the baby and the bottle caps, he had too much pressure to go though with right now. This was making him stressed. "This is not helping my suicide decisions either." James said, sulking in his misery. "Hey James, Me and meowth are gonna go walk around." Jessie told him, and walked out the door before James could reply. Soon, an old man found them. "Why hello Jessie, HOW are you doing there?" Old Mann greeted her with a pleasant smile. "Get lost old guy." Jessie told him. "Oh fine…" Old Mann said sadly, and walked away.

Ash was getting bored of just standing at the fair grounds, and was getting the urge to go to his room for… "Something." So, he decided to head back to the house. Then, a tall and muscular man appeared in front of him. "Uh, can I help you? Bon Jovi?" Ash asked him. "I don't think Bon Jovi was buff, and I'm here to spend time with you." Bill told him. "You want to spend time with me? I don't even know you, but if your one of my fans, then I guess I do know you." Ash said, and shook his hand. "I've sure been shaking a lot of hands today, if Bryan were here, he'd say I was gay." Ash said, and smiled. "Well, are we gonna spend time together, or not?" Bill asked, getting impatient. "Sure sure, for a price…" Ash said. "What?" Bill asked. "Five bucks." Ash said, holding out his hand. "Fine." Bill handed him the money and said in his mind 'It's a good thing that Bryan guy gave me five bucks out of Ash's wallet.'

Bryan laid on the kitchen table, bored out of his mind. "I'm so bored, I thought having a female room mate meant I would never be bored again." Bryan complained. Then he heard the doorbell. He got up off the table and headed for the door, but before answering it he thought "Usually when someone rings the doorbell, it's good news, but when it's a knock, it's bad news." and he opened the door, and saw quite a few people standing there, glaring at him. "Maybe I had them reversed." Bryan thought. There stood Dumbon, Killon, Richon, Fryon, and Texon, all of these guys were his brothers. Also stood there, was Howdy Dowdy, who was Texon's wife. "Howdy dowdy!" she greeted him happily. A rival from when he was a poke'mon trainer was also there, Bryan called him "Dowser Boy" because he had a newly discovered poke'mon called a "Dowser." Which looked like a Dalmatian, it was a fire type. "What's up guys? Here for the party?" Bryan asked. "No, you owe us all money you little ass-hole!" Killon yelled at him, grasping him by his shirt collar. "Yeah! We all loaned you money, and you never paid us back." the Dowser Boy complained. "And what party?" Dumbon asked, getting excited about it. "I am an ass-hole! I know I never paid back your loans, and Ash is having a birthday party." Bryan answered them all. "Don't invite them to the party, they want to take money from you, that they GAVE to you, why would you do that?" Bryan's evil conscience, Blind told him. Then his "Good" side popped up and said "No, invite them…and poison their food." "You both make such good points." Bryan told them. They were all about to jump Bryan, when Misty called him. "Bryan, get in here and help with the party!" "Well, let's not come all this way for nothing, so let's help with the party." Texon suggested. And they all agreed to that.

Bill had to keep Ash preoccupied for a little while longer, and Misty told him that Ash loved hanging out at the mall. So…he took him to the mall, and to his favorite part of the mall, the food court. "Thank you so much Bill. For taking me to the park and all, thank you." Ash said, emotionally. "Uh…no problem." Bill said, a little confused, because he had never received such a strong thank you before. He had taken fifteen bullets for 11 people as a body guard, he had stayed behind to see the job done 5 times, and he saved a kitten from a tree for a little girl, and never received such a warm thank you. "Oh Ash, thank you for thanking me!" Bill hugged Ash tightly and began crying. After the hug, Ash walked over to the McDonalds. He had always liked Burger King better, but the mall didn't have one, so he was stuck with McDonalds. "Hi McDonald's lady. I would like a large coke, a large fry, and a big mac." Ash ordered. "My name is Minnie, and you want the meal right?" she asked him. "Uh…I guess so, with a Happy…uh, Big Kids Meal." Ash told her. "Fine." she decided to let him have one, and gave Ash his food. Ash took his food to "The Table" and quickly gulped it down. "I've never seen someone eat so fast before." Bill told him, watching in aw. "Well I've never seen someone not eat before, are you on Atkins or something?" Ash asked him. "Oh, well, I just don't trust mall food." Bill told him, turning away to face the window. "Why not?" Ash asked. "It's a long story…" Bill started. "…so I'm not gonna tell it."

Jessie and Meowth were at the Motel6 playing Dominos. "Ok, watch and hear dis." Meowth said, as he pushed the domino forward, making the other dominos fall over as well. They weren't playing the actual game, but they WERE playing the best version. "Ok, you've earned a slice of Domino's Pizza." Jessie told him, handing him one from the box. If they knocked more than twenty down, they won a slice of pizza. James suddenly burst into the room, with a look of determination. "Hey James, I see your ready to play with us now." Jessie said, thinking he wanted to play. "No! I'm here because I've made my decision. I have decided not to sell my bottle caps, and I have decided to tell Giovanni about the baby in my death letter!" James said dramatically. "Whatever, just get over here, and help us build a domino tower." Jessie told him, not thrilled by what he said. "Ooh! Sounds like fun!" James joined in.

Ash was heading home, he left Bill back at the mall, as he was still crying from when Ash thanked him. "I walk the streets of White City, cause it doesn't remind me of anything." Ash sang, as he got ever closer to his house. He got to the door of his house, and was about to open it, when he stopped. "Maybe this is the right time to tell Misty my feelings for her…" he thought. "I'll just take one of the lily's and do the whole "She loves me she loves me not" thing." Ash said, reaching for one. "Hey, what happened to all the flowers, it's gonna take me at least an hour to glue back on all the pedals!" Ash yelled. He took a glue bottle from the mail box, and started gluing them. "It's a good thing Bryan keeps a glue bottle in the mail box, for incase he gets locked out of the house." Ash said, gluing the pedals on. After quite a while, he had finished, and was now…taking them back off. "She loves me, she loves me not she loves me. She loves me!…not." Ash finished sadly. "Ash, you can come in now." Misty said, opening the door. "Oh, hi Misty." Ash said sadly. She took his hand, and lead him inside, once she flipped on the light everyone shouted "Surprise!" Ash stood there, not surprised at all. "Ash, aren't you surprised?" Misty asked. "No, there were too many clues that gave it away. The clues were that, no one asked me why I had to be at the fair grounds by noon, which meant that something must be going on here. A guy named Bill tried to hang out with me, and every time I said I wanted to go home, he said "Not now, I'm crying, stay here." There was a party balloon outside, and usually the mailbox says just Ash, but it said Happy Birthday Ash in glue letters." Ash explained. "Oh yeah, I did that." Bryan admitted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go sniff it off of the mailbox." Bryan said, and went outside. We hear a big sniff.

All kinds of people were at the party, that he didn't even know. But, his mom, Professor Oak, and Tracy were there. Ash kept ignoring Tracy's apologies, and tried to avoid him. "Thanks to you I'm not gonna get as much attention!" Ash yelled at Tracy. "unless she has twins and the one that's born first will become the middle child." Ash thought. It was time for Ash to open his presents. Ash opened the first gift, it was a Burger King Kid's meal. "Thank you Brock!" Next was book about STD's from Professor Oak. "Thanks Professor, I don't know what SAT's are, but I'll find out." Ash thanked him. Tracy gave him letters and poems, saying he was sorry. "W-T-F Tracy!(He actually didn't say the words, he said the letters, whenever I don't say the actually thing, they're saying the letters, k?) There's not even money in these letters!" Ash yelled at him, and threw them away. His mother gave him boxers that said "What Lies Beneath." "Answer the question Ash." Misty told him. "Mr. Hard." Ash answered. Bryan backed away from him. Misty gave him a journal to keep his thoughts in. Ash flipped though the pages, and threw the book down. "There's no money in there either!" He yelled. Bryan handed him a piece of paper. "It's a girl's phone number, I stole it, her name is Amber Bray." Bryan told him. Now they were singing Happy Birthday to Ash, when they finished, they told him to make a wish. 'I wish I could see my father again.' Ash wished in his head, and blew out the candles.

Episode 2/50: The Lazy Boyz And Misty

Ash and his friends sat in the living room, talking once again about pointless stuff. "So anyone here gonna watch the Will And Grace series finale? It's their final season." Misty asked them. "That show is so gay." Bryan told her. "Yeah, I know. Sean Hayes once said, at the People's Choice Awards after winning an award, "We're here, we're queer, get used to it." she told him. "I watched the season premiere." Ash said, and then covered his mouth at the realization of it. "What a loser." Bryan made fun of him. "I only watched it because it was live. And they only messed up a couple of times. I was watching it because the graphics would make it look like a soap opera, Alec Baldwin guest starred, and I thought someone would die because it's live." Ash explained. "Ash, you do know that it was recorded from an earlier live broadcast, and they wouldn't show it if someone died." Brock told him. "So I watched it for nothing! I'm such and idiot!" Ash cried into a pillow. "I heard that Seinfeld and Sex And The City had two of the worse series finales ever." Brock brought up. "This sucks! So many great shows have and are going off the air within the last couple of years." Misty got teary eyed as she told them. "There's Sex and The City, Will and Grace, That 70's Show, Ed." Misty named the shows. Brock picked up the list "King of the Hill, Malcolm in the Middle are probably on their final season. Everybody Loves Raymond, Friends, and Frasier." Brock started crying. "And they say that Two And a Half Men has to carry on the duty as the best sitcom on TV, that's bull!" Bryan complained. "It's a good thing there can never be a last episode of our lives." Ash said. "NEVER!" (But, don't believe him, it has to happen sometime…right?)

The pokemon people still sat in the living room, talking about the fresh media topics. "Did any of you see Donald Trump singing the Green Acres song at the Emmys?" Misty asked them. "I don't watch the Emmys, I'm a real man!" Brock exclaimed, sticking his chest out, and putting his hands on his hips, like Super Man. "Well, someone needed to tell the Donald "You're fired!" Misty joked, about how bad the song was sung. "There are more important things going on than that Misty, like the three year extension South Park got on Comedy Central." Ash happily said. "And another movie could be on the horizon too. Probably at the end of the series." Brock brought up. Then the doorbell rang. "I'm gonna dis-connect that stupid doorbell, it's getting annoying." Bryan complained, getting the bush trimmers/cutters. "We can't do that, how will we know when the pizza guy is here?" Ash begged him. "The pizza guy always knocks." Bryan told him. "Ok, then cut it." Ash said, sitting back down on the couch. Brock went to answer the door, since no one else would. "Can I help you?" Brock asked the guy standing there. "Hi, my name is Strike, and is Roller here?" the man greeted Brock, introduced himself, and asked a question at the same time. "Uh…I don't know who Roller is." Brock gave him the bad news. Strike sighed and said "I'll never find my favorite bowling ball." and walked away. "He names his bowling ball, what a loser." Bryan said, standing behind Brock.

Later that day, the bowling ball incident stayed with Brock, as he began to get the urge to go bowling. He sat with his friends at the kitchen table for dinner. "Hey Misty, remember that time when we were staying at Blaine's hotel, and we were all in that weird shower's thing?" Ash asked her, laughing a little. "Uh…I don't think so." she said, trying to remember. "Come on Mist! You don't remember, there was only a wall separating us?" Ash tried to jog her memory. She still couldn't remember. "And then the wall fell down, and we starred at each other for a few seconds, before everyone screamed." Ash continued. "What! It seems like I would remember seeing you in the nude." Misty told him, upset she can't remember. "I don't know about Brock, but I was screaming because I expected to see a full frontal hot Misty naked, instead you were wearing a towel." Ash said disappointed at the memory.. "Yep, that's why I was screaming." Brock said. "Oh yeah, I remember!" Misty exclaimed. "Ok good." Ash said, and began stuffing macaroni and cheese into his mouth. Misty began to continue what she remembered "I remember I was wearing a towel because I thought something like that might happen, or one of you would try to walk over to my side and get a look at me. And when the wall fell, I saw you two standing next to EACH OTHER, starring at me. I wasn't screaming because you saw me wearing a towel. The clothes I usually wear show more skin than a towel. I was screaming because you guys weren't wearing any swim trunks, and you were standing inches apart, that's why I screamed." she finished reminiscing. Ash began choking on his macaroni and cheese. "What were you guys doing standing next to each other like that?" Bryan asked, as he felt he was watching a movie. Ash began to sweat, and decided to change the conversation. "So Brock, what's going on with you lately?" Ash asked him. "Well, I was kind of wanting to go bowling sometime." Brock told him. "Ok great! Bowling it is! We'll do it tomorrow!" Ash exclaimed and started eating again.

So the group of friends went down to the White City Bowling Alley the next day. After many, many games, now around 8pm, they were finally getting the hang of it. They thought that they could enter in one of the bowling seasons that would be taking place soon. "We're really good, guys, maybe we should start a team?" Brock suggested. "Sounds like a plan, we don't have any jobs." Ash agreed. "I do though." Brock realized. "So, take a few months off of work, they wont mind." Ash told him. "That's kind of how I got fired last time." Brock said, rubbing the back of his head. Ash walked up to the counter to sign up his team for the 2005 bowling season. "And how many members are members of your team?" the lady asked, typing on the computer. "Me, Misty, Brock, and Bryan." Ash told her. "I didn't ask for names, I asked for a number." the lady angrily said. "Oh, four I guess, if my math from when I was in the fourth grade, the highest grade I went to, is correct." Ash told her. "I'm afraid you will need one more player for your team." she told him. "What? This isn't the NBA, we don't need five guys on the team and the bench players not even mattering." Ash complained. Brock saw a guy trying to get a care bear stuffed animal out of a claw machine. "Hey Ash, how about that guy." Brock said, pointing to the guy. The guy walked over to Brock and said "It's rude to point." "Hey claw guy, do you want to join our bowling team?" Ash asked him. "Oh-my-god! Of course I'll join your team. I've been waiting so long to get accepted." he squealed. "Ok, well now we have five Ms. Lady." Ash read her name tag. "You need to come up with a name for your team." Ms. Lady told him. The almost complete team now, went over and sat down to argue over name titles. "What about "The Lily's?" Misty suggested. "Sounds gay." Bryan said. "Ok, what about the "Grand supreme little darlings?" their new team mate suggested. "Sounds gay." Bryan said. "I know, "The Womanizers?" Brock suggested. "Sounds gay." Bryan said without thinking. They all looked at Bryan, and shouted "You're gay." "Not-uh!" Bryan argued. "Well, he may not be gay, but I am." their new team mate said. "I've got it!" Ash shouted. Then, he walked over to the counter, along with the rest of the members, to give the lady their name. "We will be called… "The Lazy Boyz." Ash told her. Ash began high fiving Brock and Bryan. "Um…just one problem, I'm a girl, and I'm not lazy." Misty said, holding a finger out. "Ok, scratch that, we will be called "The Lazy Boyz…and Misty." Ash said. "Sounds perfect to me." Misty said, and high fived Ash.

Team rocket saw that the twerps had signed up for the season, and also decided to. They found three team rocket grunts, and called themselves "The Bowling Rockets." Meowth decided to state their plans for the bowling season. "Da traps we're gonna use will help us clinch the title. We'll have this large spring come out of da isle and knock the ball into da air, out of play. We also have glue to use, and plenty of otha weapons." all the rockets grinned evilly.

The season began for "The Lazy Boyz and Misty" and they looked unbeatable. Their gay friend, named Josie, was a terrific, and their most valuable bowler. Misty always seemed to do well, except in pressure situations, she cost her team a few victories during the season with this Achilles hill. Brock however was the best in pressure situations, even better than Josie. And as for Ash and Bryan, they were both average bowlers. They knew the season was going good, especially when they clinched a spot in the top eight. They were going to the bowling playoffs...well, with one more win anyways, then they would clinch.

Team rocket began their cheating season, and usually won one night, and lost the next night, do to their cheating ways, backfiring on them. The "Bowling Rockets" weren't the best of bowlers, but their cheating was keeping them in the race. They too needed one more victory now to make it in the top 8.

(You can tell I'm going through this episode quickly, or you would be laughing)

During this season, the poke'mon stayed at home, all alone. Raichu walked into the living room to see the two pikachu's on the couch. "Hey girls…where is everybody?" Raichu asked. "I don't know, but who cares. We get the whole house to our selves." Pikachu told him. Raichu frowned.(Sorry I'm rushing this episode! You could understand, this story is probably gonna break the record for words in it when finished. Oh, and if you don't like to read that much, you better stop while your ahead, as there well be many more chapters to come. Fine, don't read my story anymore, you'll never know how Ash and Misty get together.Sticks tongue out at reader(s))

"Come on James! You can do this!" Jessie yelled on for encouragement, and winked at Meowth, hinting for their cheat mechanism. James had to bowl a strike this turn, to put them in the top eight bowling teams. James took a deep sigh. Then he started sweating profusely, and went in for the bowl. The scene happened in slow motion, as he walked forward, and released the ball from his hand. Both teams watched as the ball rolled down the alley, very slowly…because James didn't have the best muscles in the world. The ball finally reached the end, and at the last second, it turned into the gutters. The team they were playing all cheered, when one of the pins fell over, and caused the other pins to fall over like dominoes. The Bowling Rockets started to cheer at their victory. How did that happen you ask? James's victory bell was hiding in the back, and used it's vine to push the pin over.

So Ash and his team were now in the playoffs, and they were doing well. Ash and Bryan continued to be average bowlers. Brock and Misty both were a little better than average during the playoffs. But, once again, Misty continued to struggle in key situations, but they were able to bounce back, thanks to the great skills of Josie. For a gay guy, he sure could play, but it's bowling, so a lot of gay guys play that sport. Now, they needed at lease a spare to advance to the finals, and Bryan was up. "Ok Bryan…you can do this, it's just a ball, it's just an alley with slimy stuff all over it, and it's just a few white wooden pins standing in your way. Just throw it down the alley, and knock down the pins." Bryan told him self, and went in for the kill. He threw the ball into the air, and landed on the alley, half way to the pins. Then the rolling began, it reached it's destination, crashing into the pins, knocking down all but two. It wasn't good though, as both pins were on opposite sides, a nearly impossible shot. His team mates gasped, knowing their season was about to come to an end. He walked back to get his ball, getting upset about the position he was in. He took the ball, and went back to work. He put on a grin, then turned to Ash and everyone else, and winked at them. They all raised their eye brows, and he bowled the ball. The ball rolled down the alley, and drifted off to the side, ready to fall into the gutters. His team mates gasped. Then the ball knocked right up against the side of the wall at the end of the alley, bounced off, hitting the pin on the left, and then rolling over to the pin on the right, and it went down for a spare. Everyone cheered, as they were going to the finals.

And of course Team Rocket cheated their way into the finals, so it would be The Lazy Boyz and Misty V.S The Bowling Rockets…who will win!

"Ok guys, we need to practice really hard if we want to beat Team Rocket!" Ash encouraged his team mates. "A-hem! don't you mean The Bowling Rockets?" Josie asked, and corrected. "Fine, whatever. The bottom line is we cant lose to them. They're losers, and deserve to lose. We're the heroes, and we deserve to win. So let's start working hard for this title. I want to finally win a trophy that says I'm a champion." Ash told them. "Uh, Ash…didn't you become a Poke'mon Master?" Misty asked him. "Yeah, but I want to win a title in a real sport, something that I was involved in. calling out attacks to your pokemon doesn't prove anything, except that you can yell at animal monsters." Ash said, and they all began working out and practicing.

Team Rocket meanwhile were spraying each other with champagne and alcohol beverages. "We did it we did it!" they all chanted again and again. The next day after the celebration and hang-overs, they began their plan of attack. "Ok, so basically we just put in as many traps and cheatin tings as we can to win dis championship." Meowth told them, positive they would win. And well, they talked about that sort of stuff.(Sorry I rushed this one, but I was behind schedule, and tried rushing it, sorry sorry sorry)

It was the big day! The big game had arrived. The two teams lined up at the bowling arena, as the White City National Anthem was being sung by Constantine from American Idol, as 150 people watched.

"Oh, say can you smell, the dumpster's fish guts

What so badly we gave, to the homeless shelters

Whose hungered ones and drooling mouths, through the dangerous muts

O'er the wrestlers we watched, the charizard's a melter

And Misty's red glare, the fart bombs stink the air

Gave proof through the night, that our noses were still there

O say, did the Cubs win the world series, Sosa shrugs

O'er the land of mean ones, and the home of the thugs?

Everyone began cheering after Constantine finished singing, and the game began. The Bowling Rockets however would be winning for the most part of this game, as they were getting by, by cheating.

The game moved on, The Rockets still in the lead. "Hey Jessie, you suck, go lose some weight you fat bitch!" a fan yelled at Jessie. Her face turned red with anger, and she was about to storm over there and knock the bowling ball against the fan's head, when James pulled her away. The Lazy Boyz and Misty needed one more strike to tie the game, as it was coming to an end. Brock was up at the plate. He bent down to tie his(Well, not really his shoes, since bowling shoes belong to everybody), and graved a bottle of Propel water. Then he stood up and took his necklace out of his shirt, that was tucked in their, and gripped it tightly. It had a picture of Ganene's face in it. "Okay Ganene, help me out here." he prayed, and then put on a serious look of determination. He graved his ball…bowling ball, and got ready. He bowled it harder than he's ever bowled a ball in his life. It went on for a direct hit, and knocked down all the pins…to tie the game.( I know, I know, there's less lines and jokes for the characters in this episode, but that's just this one)

It all comes down to the final two bowlers. Josie for the good guy's side, and Jessie for the bad guy's side. "Come on Josie, Jessie can't bowl a strike, so just go up their and bowl a strike." Ash encouraged him. "Like okay, don't put pressure on me, okay?" Josie said. "Like, whatever!" Ash said, trying to do his best impression of a gay guy. Josie got into his bowling wind up, and prepared to bowl, when he yelled out in pain, and dropped the ball. Everyone ran over to him to see what was the matter. "What's wrong Josie!" Misty asked him, concerned. "I pulled my back. That means I can't bowl anymore, you have to go next Misty, since your next in the rotation." he told her. "Wow, he sure gave up fast." Bryan said. "Me, but I always do bad in pressure situations!" Misty said, getting upset. "Don't be that way Misty! Just go out there and bowl a strike!" Bryan pressured her. "That's not helping!" Misty yelled at him. "Misty, just go out there, and do the best you can." Josie said, smiling. "Okay." Misty said, nervously. "Mist, here's something for good luck." Ash said, leaning forward. "Here, it's my lucky smelly sock." Ash handed her the sock. "Oh, thanks." Misty said, sad, for she was hoping for something else. She graved her blue bowling ball, and went up to bowl. She gripped the "lucky smelly" sock, before bowling. She put on a mean face, and bowled it. The dramatic sports music played as everything went in slow motion. Then the ball got to the end of the alley, and knocked down… …one pin. It looked as everything was over now, the dream season, was soon coming to an end. Misty walked back to the bench, depressed, and upset, along with everyone else.

Jessie walked up to bowl, confident of her upcoming win. "Enti Shaarmutah!" a fan yelled out. "Who said that?" Jessie asked angrily, knowing that was the way to say "Bitch" in Arabic. She ignored the spectator's words. She bowled the ball, and it went straight down the middle, but right as the ball was gonna crash into the pins, to win the championship, a large spring pooped out of the isle, and shot the ball way up into the air. The ball landed back on to the isle. The vibration caused one of the pins to shake back in fourth, just as it was about to fall, the ball rolled by it, the pin hit it, and stood back up straight, and the ball rolled into the gutters. Misty jumped for joy, with everyone else, as The Lazy Boyz and Misty won the Bowling Championship! "We won! We won! We won!" they all chanted. "These drugs really do work!" Bryan shouted happily, because a lot of professional bowlers use drugs, that help them…I guess.

(I know, that episode sucked, but what ever, things will get better)

Episode #3/51 Gone With The Fair

Ash stood, looking out the window in the living room, excited that he would finally be able to go to the fair. "I cant wait!" he clutched his fists tightly with excitement. His friends, including the poke'mon(How about his poke'mon will be included, when ever his friends are mentioned) sat on the couch, looking on at the excited teen. "Why are you so obsessed with going to the fair?" Misty asked him. "Why! Because it's the most fun you can ever have!" he yelled, like it was obvious. "I thought having sex was the most fun you could ever have." she said some what quietly. "Unfortunately none of us know if that's a fact or not." Brock said, his arms crossed in anger. "But the previews lead you to believe it's the most fun you can have." Bryan said, making a fist, with a hole shape, and moving his fist up and down, and up and down. Both Bryan and Brock began laughing. "What about me?" Misty asked. "Ok, fine." Bryan said, and pointed his finger in the air, and moved it up and down. All three, Brock, Misty, and Bryan began laughing.

Later that day, everyone hopped into Brock's car, and he drove them down to the fair grounds. "All right! Here we are!" Ash screamed, and ran up to get the tickets. Now inside the fair, everyone stood in a circle, gazing around at the many lights and rides and stuff set up. "So how should we do this?" Misty asked. "I think we should all split up with someone, so no one's alone." Brock suggested. "I get Ash!" Misty said, a little louder than she would have liked. Misty began blushing, but had no need for it, as Ash had ran over to a booth to get some cotton candy. She went over to catch up with him. "It looks like it's you and me, Bryan." Brock said, crossing his arms. "What are you talking about? I can just take Raichu." Bryan said, and looked down behind him for Raichu, but didn't see him. Then he looked further behind him, where he saw him with Pikachu, scampering off. "Damn it!" Bryan clenched his fists.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had just entered the fair. "Ooh! We're going to have a jolly good time!" James squealed. "James, remember, we're here to set up phony prize booths and stuff of that nature." Jessie reminded him. "Dat's right. If you loose da game, you don't get any prize, like da opposite, if you loose in da real games, dey still give you a toy." Meowth said, and they went off to set up their booths.

Brock and Bryan walked together, in search of the house of mirrors. "Hey, have you seen the new poster for Desperate Housewives Season Two?" Brock asked. "Yep, they're all lying in a bunch of apples with sexy dresses on." Bryan told him. "Yep!" Brock agreed, and they both started drooling. They walked into the house of mirrors, where nothing interesting happened, except for Bryan mooning the mirrors, so it could be seen everywhere.

Meanwhile Ash and Misty were bonding, as they traveled through the fair, in search of prizes and rides. "So what do you want to do?" Misty asked Ash. "I want to go on the Halloween rides, they're always cool…and scary." Ash said. "Yeah Ash, they are scary…for little kids!" Misty yelled. "Well, I have the brain of a little kid." Ash said, sadly. "Aw, I'm sorry Ash, come on, let's go get scared." she tried to make him feel better. "Yay!" Ash shouted like a little kid.

James sat up his booth, the object of his game, was to throw a baseball at three concrete bricks, to knock them all down would a prize be given. Jessie's was to throw darts at balloons. Though, all the balloons weren't clustered together, they were very far apart, making it very difficult to get any. Meowth however, was trying to find a spot to set up his game. 'Now where am I gonna set up my face-pie game?' Meowth asked himself. But, he stopped thinking about that, when two pokemon caught his eye. He saw both Pikachu and Raichu walking towards the petting zoo. "Oh dat Pikahcu, how I tink she's hot." Meowth said, hearts in his eyes. "I can show off my prize winning skills to her, if I win some prizes." Meowth thought.

"Come on everyone! Come play my dart + balloon game! If you want a cheap fair prize with spy cameras inside, come play!" Jessie shouted, as people walked by, starred, and continued walking. "Why hello Jessie, how are you doin there?" Old Mann greeted her. "Oh no, it's you. didn't I meet you at the fair a couple of years ago?" Jessie asked. "Why yes you did. I haven't seen met someone at the fair, and then saw them at the fair two years later in 31 years, yes yes." Old Mann said. "Get out of here! Your driving away my business." she told him. "You have to respect your elders." Old Mann told her. "Oh, but I do respect my elders. But your not my elder, only my grandpa and grandma are my elders, so take a hike!" Jessie yelled at him. "Fine, fine." he said, and walked off.

"Can you believe Tom Hanks is in The Nature Conservancy?" Bryan asked Brock, as they were on the fairs cheap, dangerous, and only roller coaster. "Well yeah! He's a looser!" Brock believed it. Not-ah, in that movie "The Batchelor", he acted just like me." Bryan dis-agreed. "Well you're a looser." Brock grinned, and then screamed after the coaster went upside down, the track creaking as it did.

Ash had continuously won prizes for Misty, where ever he went. There wasn't a prize scandal he couldn't beat, especially since most of the events you lost at, you got a prize anyways. "Oh Ash, I'm having so much fun!" Misty told Ash, as they walked around the fair. "Me too Mist." he said, smiling as she smiled back. "Let's go to the petting zoo." Misty suggested and took Ash's hand. Ash put on a fake smile, and went with her, because he knew the petting zoo always smelled like crap. "Hey Ash, I've been meaning to ask you…what was your father like?" Misty suddenly asked. "Uh…I think he was a guy." Ash said, and Misty hit her forehead with the palm of her right hand, the one not holding Ash's hand.

Bryan had wondered away from Brock, so he could pick up some chicks, plural. He wasn't watching where he was going, because he ran right into someone. "Hey! Watch where your going you little…" James stopped yelling, when he saw who ran into him. "Oh…it's you, the idiot." James said. "What? That's crazy I'm not an idiot." Bryan denied, crossing his arms, and looking the other way. "Oh Bryan, you're so stubborn, why can't you just admit that…we sound like Ash and Misty." James realized. "I'll admit to that." Bryan said, no longer angry. "Well…I'll make you angry again." James started "…The Chicago White Sox are the world champions!" James yelled in delight. "Err! You just wait, the Cubs are gonna win it next year!" Bryan angrily told him. "Yeah right, you just can't admit that Southside Chicago is number one." James said, smiling an evil smile. "The White Sox just got lucky, with all the bad umpiring and stuff, I mean, why WOULD anyone run back to first base anywaysJ?" Bryan asked. "Maybe someone who cared enough to cheat, and pay the umpires off." James said. "I knew I-" Bryan was interrupted as a cloud of smoke washed over him, and when it cleared, James was gone.

(This episode was quickly rushed, in order to complete the Halloween episode on time, sorry)

Ash and Misty had really bonded at the fair. After riding on the farris wheel, they sat down on a bench, next to a game & prize booth. "So Mist…you had enough fun yet?" Ash asked. Misty smiled, and looked up to Ash. "Nope…" she said, still grinning. "Well what do you want to do?" he asked her, looking around. "You." Misty quickly replied. Ash looked at her, puzzled "What do you mea-oh." Ash realized what it meant. "Misty, I cant let you do me." he told her. "Why not?" Misty asked, scooting closer to him. "Uh…because I always hear how friendships are ruined because of sex…though that's bull hunkie! Because it makes the friends closer, since they slept together, and you have to be pretty close to sleep together." Ash babbled on. Mist looked into Ash's eyes, her pupils moving from side to side. "Misty…your doing that "in love" eye moving stare that they do in the movies and on TV." Ash told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Misty moved in closer to him, and they both leaned into one another. They closed their eyes, and prepared for the kiss… "Hey twerp! Want to win something for your girlfriend!" a voice interrupted them.

They looked at the game booth near the bench, to see a tall man, dressed in fair employee clothes(It was James). "She's not my girlfriend!" Ash angrily yelled at him. (That's funny, because not only did James call Ash a twerp, but Ash said Misty wasn't his girlfriend, though he was just about to kiss her) "Oh, my bad. I just assumed with the tender moment, that you two were-" Misty then interrupted James "That we were interrupted by you?" she angrily yelled. "Sorry, but it's part of my job to nag you until you play my game." he told her. "All right. Fine. I'll play the game to win a prize for my FRIEND, not girlfriend, FRIEND!" Ash told him. "So what's the game?" Ash asked. "Oh come on Ash, don't you get the game yet?" James asked. "Huh?" Ash asked. "Sorry, but I just love to sound like I came right out of a horror movie." James laughed. "You look like it too." Misty said, smiling. "Anyways! You have to knock down the three concrete blocks, using only a baseball." James explained. "Sounds easy enough." Ash said, handing James the asked price of 20 dollars. "Let me move my baseball with the painted World Series Champion White Sox team out of the way." James tried to show off. "So what? I'm not a baseball fan." Ash said. "You're not?" James asked. "No, it's women's volley ball. Professional, college, amateur, you name it, that's a great sport." Ash explained. "Well, here's the baseball." James handed him the ball. Ash aimed at the concrete blocks, and threw it, but it hit James in the head instead, knocking him out cold. "Whoops, let's get out of here Mist." Ash said, taking her hand. "Hold on a second! I want my prize!" Misty yelled. Ash jumped behind the counter, and graved three big stuffed animals, and gave them to her. She smiled, took his hand, and they walked towards the fair exit.

(I am so sorry I rushed it, but whatever. I wasn't in good shape to write it.)

Episode #4/52 **The Prank Scream**

(Tonight's episode contains adult humor, profanity, and gore. Reader Discretion IS advised!)

Ash, Misty, Brock, Bryan, and the poke'mon all sat in the living room, on the couch, and floor combined. They were all just chatting about recent stuff. "I can't believe Gilligan died!" Ash cried into Misty's shirt. "There there Ash, please don't cry." Misty rubbed his back. "Ash, you mean Bob Denver, the actor that played him?" Brock asked. "Yes, and he never got off the island." Ash continued crying into Misty's shirt. "Man, stupid Ash gets to touch Misty's breasts." Bryan whispered jealously into Brock's ear. Ash turned his face so his left ear was in Misty's shirt, and then he winked at Brock and Bryan. "Damn! He's doing that so he can touch her." Brock whispered back. "I say we get in on that." Bryan suggested. "Oh my god! I can't believe that Lamb-Chop puppet from that one TV show died!" Bryan yelled, and started to fake cry. Then he pushed Ash off Misty, and jumped on her. "Ew! Get off me you pervert!" Misty screamed, and threw him off of her. "Hey I'm upset here!" Bryan yelled. "Well so am I! I don't want some loser digging their head into my chest!" Misty yelled. "Bryan, you should have went with "I cant believe Barbie and Ken got divorced!" Brock told him, and then decided to take his turn "Uh…Misty, I'm upset too, Ganene left me, so can I dig my head into your breasts-uh I mean shirt?" Brock asked. "No!"

That night…Misty was all alone at the house, as the guys had chosen to go trick or treating, since it WAS Halloween. Misty felt too old for that, and decided to stay home to watch a scary movie. The poke'mon didn't want any part of that, being the cowards they were, so they went over to Bryan's old house, which was abandoned to tell ghost stories. "Ah, the house all to myself." Misty said relieved. "I think I'll make some pop corn." Misty thought, and put a bag into the microwave. Then, she went into the living room to find a scary movie to watch. "Hm, which should I watch? "I know what you did last summer", "Saw", "Cursed", "Tremors", "Jaws", or "Jason in space?" Mist wondered. Then the phone rang, but Misty not expecting a phone call dropped the movies in fright, and let out a scream. Then she re-collected her self, and walked into the kitchen, to answer the only phone in the city still connected by a wire.

"Hello?" Misty asked. "Hello?" the person on the other line asked in a scary voice(the voice from Scream, if you've seen it, you should have). "Who is this?" Misty asked, checking the pop corn. "Whose this?" the person asked. "Who are you trying to reach?" she asked him. "I don't know, you tell me." he said. "Uh…I have no idea, but I think you have the wrong number." she said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I dialed the right number." he said. "Well, you didn't, but it's ok, it happens. Like one time I dialed Pizza Hut, but I got Dominoes, and it's a good thing I did, because their pizza was better, and it made me never want to go back to that awful hut." Misty explained. "Well, what if I said I was calling for you?" the guy said. "What if I said "How could you be calling for me if you got the wrong number?" Misty asked him. "Look, just talk to me. So what are you doing right now?" he asked. "I'm talking to you on the phone, and I'm about to watch a scary movie." she said. "Ooh, I like scary movies, what's your favorite scary movie?" he asked. "Scary Movie…that part when the guy is in the men's room at the movie theatres, and he gets "Stabbed" in his ears. That part is scary." Misty explained. "Oh yeah, that's a good one." he said, and then the microwave dinged. "What was that?" he asked. "The microwave, I just made pop corn." Misty said, taking the bag out of the microwave, and then dropping it, because it was so hot. "Ow!" she yelled. "I like pop corn, especially when I call young women." he said.

"I don't really feel too comfortable talking to you." Mist said, ready to hang up. "Why not?" he asked. "Why? Because you sound really creepy, and you keep saying creepy things." she explained. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't get out much." he told her. "Well, you should go out, go out to the mall, I go there all the time." Misty told him. "I was just at the mall." he said. "Oh yeah? What did you do there?" Misty asked, pouring the pop corn into the bowl. "I went to McDonalds, and saw a beautiful McDonalds employee, but she wasn't nearly as beautiful as you." he said. "Are you talking about Minnie? And how would you know I'm more beautiful than her, which I am?" she asked him. "Men's intuition." he responded. "So do you have a friend?" he asked. "No, I don't, why?" she asked back. "Do you want to be my friend?" Misty asked him. "Maybe…but, maybe not." he replied. "Ok, so what's your name?" Misty asked. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." he said. "Sorry, but I can't give that away." she said. "It's a real shame, I was gonna name my dog after you." he said. "Well, definitely not now, I find that offensive. I don't want to be a dog, like in Sorority Boys." she said angrily. "I want to see what you look like in a thong." he changed the subject. "Well too bad…you'll have to check out my website if you want to see that." she told him. "I'll do that once my virus scan is completed. Damn AOL! Always full with viruses!" he complained. "Tell me about it." Misty said, also upset with AOL.

"On a different subject, lets talk about you." he said. "Huh?" she asked. "You look good in that yellow top and green short shorts." he said. Misty's blood froze. "How do you know that?" she asked. "…I can see you, I'm right outside your house." he said. Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She decided to play it cool "Fat chance, anyone whose ever seen my picture on a Poke'mon video can tell me what I'm wearing." she said. "Maybe so…but how would I know you have tear stains on your shirt?" he asked, torking Misty's jaw. "Wha? How do you know that?" she asked, getting scared. "Because, I'm right outside." he said again. Misty looked out the windows, but only saw darkness. "Bull sh-(bleep)! This is just a prank call, and you're Mr. Stock, the neighbor hood watcher guy!" she yelled. "You wish it was Mr. Stock." he told her. "Who is this!" Misty asked, getting angry. "I told you I wouldn't tell you my name…until you told me yours…Misty…" he said. Misty froze, and started to cry silently, a few tears dripping down her face. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "A little kitty told me." he said. "Meowth?" Misty asked. "That's correct." he said. "That stupid hairball!" Misty yelled, angry with Meowth. Then the door bell rang, Misty screamed.

"Trick or treat!" Misty heard from behind the door. She didn't want to answer it, but it was her duty to supply trick or treaters with candy. So she got the candy bowl near the door, and opened it. She screamed when she saw who was standing there. It was her! "Oh wow! We're wearing the same costume!" a young girl screamed, wearing Misty's clothes. Misty sighed, and gave her some candy. She shut the door, and went back into the living room. "Now where were we?" Misty asked the tormentor on the other line. "We were talking about how much fun it's gonna be to rip your fu-(bleep)-insides out!" he yelled. Misty screamed, and started crying. "You better stop harassing me, or I'll get my friend to beat your ass!" she yelled. "I thought you said you didn't have a friend." the guy reminded her. "Well I do! And he's a Poke'mon Master, and he eats a lot and he's gonna kick your ass!" she screamed, crying harder and harder. "Oh…his name wouldn't be Ash by any chance would it?" he asked. Misty cried harder "How do you know that!" she asked. "Because, he's in the backyard, and he needs your help." he said. Misty ran to the back door, the screen door, that leads to the back yard. She flipped on the light to the backyard light…and she saw Ash, he was tied to a chair, with his mouth covered by a rag.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, crying more, she unlocked the screen door, and was about to open it, when the guy spoke up "I'm not sure you want to do that!" Misty stopped, and backed up a few feet. "What do you want from me?" Misty asked. "I want to play a little game." he said. "What game?" she asked, crying still. "…Tekken 4...but that's after I have some fun with you, in a different game. I want to play a question and answer game." he said. Misty tried to stop her crying. "I'm going to give you three answers, and your going to give me the question, like jeopardy." he explained. "Ok…" Misty barely said. "Question right, Ash lives, question wrong, he dies!" he yelled. Misty screamed, and cried more.

"A very funny and offensive man, who will soon be leaving the air." he said. "Who is Howard Stern?" Misty asked. "Correct, and now here's the second answer…These cars break faster than Best Buy's TV sets." Misty thought for a second, and replied "What are Hot Wheel's cars?" "Correct, and now for the final answers…These two woman are the gayest bunch of fa-(bleep) you'll ever see." Misty knew it right away, and quickly yelled "Rosie O'Donnell and Ellen Degeneris!" she shouted, she stopped crying, and smiled. "Wrong!" he said. "What are you talking about, those two are the gayest bunch of fa-(bleep)!" she said again. "True…but you didn't give it to me in a question. You're suppose to play by the rules." he said. "No! No! I knew that! No!" Misty screamed, and started crying again. "It's the rules…now turn off the backyard lights." he told her. Misty cried, looking out to Ash, who was trying to struggle free. "Turn off the fu-(bleep)-ing lights!" he yelled. She did as he said, and Misty could hear the moans of Ash, as the man was surely killing him. "Now, turn back on the lights." he told her. She did…and she saw a motionless Ash, gutted, he was dead, and the blood dripped from his stomach. Misty screamed, and cried more. "You fu-(bleep)-ing ass hole!" Misty yelled at him. "Now, you can still save yourself, all you have to do is follow these simple directions." he said, making her cry more, she had her back leaned against the wall, sitting down. "No…" she whispered.

"I have blocked the police on your phone, so you will not be able to reach them. If you want to get out alive, you'll have to find a gun to kill me with. Bryan has a gun…doesn't he?" he asked her. Misty ran up to Bryan's room to find the gun, but the killer stopped her "You wont find the gun in his room, it is hidden in the house. The clues to finding the gun are spread through out the house. But, you only have half an hour to find it, because that's when my show is over. Then, I am going to come kill you. If you try to escape the house, then I will dispose of the poke'mon you love so much, as I am with them, watching my show, but they don't know I mean harm." the killer explained. "Now, let the game begin." he said. "No, I don't want to play." she cried. "Your choice." he said, and then the screen door shattered, as MC Hammer's body was thrown through the window. Misty screamed, and took off running.

She ran to a closet and opened it. "Cotton!" Misty screamed, and the camera shows bags and bags of cotton in the closet. Misty turned to see a figure, wearing black, with a white mask, you know, the Scream out fit. Misty threw the cotton at him, as he ran towards her, and she ran upstairs. The killer tripped on the pop corn on the floor, after Misty dropped it earlier from fright. Misty ran to her room, where she saw the body of the McDonald's lady…Minnie, blood running from her. Misty screamed, and ran into Ash's room, where she saw the dead body of Dumbon on his bead. Misty screamed again. The killer was running up the stairs after her now, he found his way into Ash's room, and lunged at her, she got out of the way, and ran downstairs. Once down there, she saw a boy. "Hey Misty." Jason said…you know…Bryan's enemy. "Jason, we have to get out of here!" she yelled. "How come?" he asked we just have to go. Then they heard the bell ring. "Thank god, a trick or treater!" Misty put her hand over her heart. She opened it, and there was the killer, holding a huge knife. "Stay away from her you bitch!" Jason yelled, and jumped at the killer. He slashed Jason's throat, and he fell to the floor.

Misty ran out the door, and headed towards Bryan's old house. She stopped, when she saw a horrific scene. There was a tree on the side of Bryan's yard, and three gutted bodies hung from a tree branch. It was Jessie, James, and Meowth. Misty let out a big Courtney Cox scream from the movie. She then ran into the house, to find the poke'mon. it was pitch black in the house. "Hello?" Misty called. She found a flashlight, which happened to be on the floor, and switched it on. She shined the light around the house, and couldn't find either Pikachu, Raichu, or Kasumi. "Hello-ahh!" Misty yelled, as she tripped over something. After falling, she looked to what she tripped over…it was a tape recorder. She picked it up, and pushed play. The music from Saw at the very end begins to play.

"Hello Misty…I see you have made it to the house next door, that means you are still sane, and more importantly, alive. You have achieved the task of escaping two murderous pranksters. There are so many that do not appreciate scary movies…but not you, not anymore. But, you didn't completely follow the rules…the game is over now, Minnie, Ash, Dumbon, and Jason have played their parts…but what about the two that haven't been seen yet? You are going to make a choice, will you let the callers that harassed you put their heads into your shirt? To save your life?" the recorder stopped playing, and two figures, both wearing the Scream costume, walked up to her. Misty screamed as they both put their heads in to her shirt. The lights flipped on, and the killers backed away from her. They turned around to see Ash, standing there. "Ash!" Misty shouted.

The killers took off their masks to reveal Bryan and Brock. They both started laughing. Ash followed, and then Minnie, Dumbon, Jason, and the poke'mon appeared in front of the door and began laughing. "What in the name of Satin's girlfriend!" Misty asked. "It was a prank!" Ash said. "Huh?" Misty asked. "We got you!" they all shouted. "How dare you guys!" Misty screamed. "Sorry Mist, but we got bored of knocking on people's doors for candies." Ash explained. "Well I'm not bored of knocking on you!" Misty yelled, and began pounding on his back. Brock and Bryan pulled her away from him. "If they ever make a movie out of this, they'll probably get Neve Campbell to play me." Misty joked(I didn't know that joke was in Scary Movie, which I just saw before I wrote this episode, I wanted to use it before I just saw it, I've seen the move before, but it was on NBC tonight, and I thought I'd watch it. Also, this was the day I saw Saw 2. If you haven't seen it, see it, it has a huge twist that's unbelievable. Also, see the second Saw movie too, it also has a big twist) "So, where's Team Rocket?" Misty asked. "What are you talking about?" Brock asked. "I'm talking about where are they, I saw them hanging from a tree." Misty told them. "…Strange…because we didn't ask them to help us with the game." Ash said. Everyone was wide-eyed, but decided not to think about it. "**Happy Halloween **everybody!" they all shouted in unison. "Now lets go to the Halloween party at White City Hall." Jason suggested.

(Oh, and don't worry about Team Rocket, they just faked the whole hanging thing, so they could go steal everyone's candy bags that they left on the ground)

I hope you've all enjoyed the first four episodes of the third season. And I hope I scared the hell out of you in the Halloween episode. If you're reading this on the 30th or 31st of October, that's when I wanted it to be read the most. But, if not, whatever, it's still scary. Who actually thought I was gonna kill those people four episodes into the third season, raise your hands, don't be shy. Let me know what you think.

__

(Don't forget to vote, go back to the intro of the chapter for details)


	11. Is Ash Wrongfully Accused or Not?

**Poke'mon People**

CHAPTER 11 Season 3

Sorry for the long wait, but here is Chapter 11. I just haven't been in much of a writing mood lately(As well as being really sick, I had to go to the hospital, where they said I have strep throat), and I apologize for that, but, now I'm back in the writing mood. This chap will contain four hilarious episodes(It's been cut down from four to six, so I can provide some entertainment instead of a long wait). You will get to see Team Rocket take over the twerp's house, and Ash be accused of stealing a water fountain. So let the insanity begin now…

Episode #5/53 Team Rocket's House

"Why don't any of our plans work!" Jessie complained to her team mates. "Because we don't use organized crime." James told her. "Well, maybe we should try organized crime." Jessie suggested. "We have to be smart to use organized crime." Meowth alerted her. "Well then we'll get smart." Jessie suggested. "A little late for dat." Meowth said, his eyes closed, and his arms crossed. "Don't worry fellows, I have a feeling we'll have a huge break around that corner." James said, pointing down the block. They were in the community area, with a lot of fast food places, and stuff like that. "Yeah, lets go think of a plan at Burger King." Jessie agreed, BK was in the direction that James pointed to. "Boiger King is da only place we can have it our way." Meowth said, grinning at his friends. "That's not true, because if it was, then I would be sleeping with the cute girl that works there. But, when I asked if I could hammer her, she said "No!" So you really can't have it your way." James explained. Jessie and Meowth both starred at him quizzically.

Misty parked her blue Honda in to the drive way, and Ash and her stepped out of the car. "It's true, Denny's waiters really do cuss a lot." Ash said, as the two walked into the house. "Hey, there's a note on the table." Misty noticed. "How do you know it's a note, maybe it's the bill for the breakfast we ate at Denny's, since we didn't pay for it. And the manager flew the bill here on his private jet?" Ash asked her. "I know it's a note, because it's a sticky note." Misty explained. "Makes sense." Ash said, scratching the side of his head with his finger. Misty went over to the note, and read it aloud. "Meet us at the White Mountains for a surprise…love Brock and Bryan…P.S. bring beer, but not Miller Lite." "well, we better get going, if were not there soon, we may be too late to save them from the avalanche that has surely fell on them." Misty said, rolling her eyes. "What makes you think they're buried beneath an avalanche?" Ash asked. "Because, they're both very loud people." she told him. The two went out side, but as they were about to get into the car, a huge gust of dust flew into them. They both began to cough…then the dust storm subsided. "Well that was weird" Misty commented. "Yeah, the weather girl said there would be a gravel storm, not a dust storm." Ash said. "Gravel storm? That weather girl is such an idiot." Misty shook her head. "But she sure is hot." Ash said, drooling. "Well we can't wear these dirty clothes while receiving a surprise…we better go change." Misty suggested.

The two went inside to change, but then met each other in the living room shortly after going into their bedrooms. "All your clothes dirty too?" Misty asked. "Yeah, they've all been dirty for years." Ash said. "We better go wash our clothes." Misty suggested. "We have to go to a public laundry mat?" Ash asked, hoping not. "Yeah, because this stupid house doesn't have a place for a washer and dryer." Misty told him. "Damn it! I don't like going to public helping places. They're all dirty, because the only people that go to those places are dirty." Ash said, crossing his arms. "Speaking of whom." Misty said sarcastically. So they got into the car, leaving the pokemon behind, and drove to the laundry mat.

Team rocket continued their way through the community area to the Burger King. "Someday I'll be the king of all burgers." James said silently, and evilly. "What you say James?" Jessie asked. "Oh-uh…nothing important." James lied. When Jessie turned away from him, he grinned evilly. "Hey look, da AAM twoips are over deyre." Meowth pointed to Ash and Misty, who were walking into the laundry mat, called "Dirty to Clean-ish." "What do you think they're doing?" Jessie asked. "Probably washing Ash's diaper, because they're too cheap to buy more." James joked. "I don't think he's that stupid James." Jessie said. "Oh, I think so, I saw him the other day on the rough howling at the moon." James told them. "Yeah, he was howling with dat otha twoip, Bryan. Dat twoip is da stupidest twopi I've ever done seen." Meowth said.

Ash and Misty sat their baskets full of clothes down on the washers. "Ok, here we go." Misty said. "Uh Misty, I kind of have a confession to make…I am a laundry virgin." Ash said, closing his eyes. "That's ok, I'll teach you." she told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "…Really?" Ash asked, smiling at her. "…To do laundry." Misty said, taking her hand off his shoulder, and slapping his face with her hand. "Owww." Ash rubbed his cheek. "Now come on, we'll do whites first." she said, getting out her whites. "That's racist Misty." Ash joked. "Ash! That's enough joking around! Let's just do the damn laundry!" she yelled at him. "…Ok…I just wanted to have fun with you." Ash said sadly. "Oh Ash…I'm sorry, we can still have fun." she apologized. "Really?" Ash asked, raising his eye brows a couple of times. Misty glared at him. "I'm just having fun." Ash said.

"So what can we do? The twerps are all alone in there. Oh I know, we can go in and taunt them and make kissing noises." James got excited. "That's old James." Jessie said, not too thrilled. "I have a better idear." Meowth said, looking towards a man walking by the laundry mat. Jessie caught on, and snuck up behind what was the laundry manager, and took his keys. She returned to the group and showed it to them. "Dis is poifect, we'll lock da twopis in da mat." Meowth said the plan out loud. Jessie walked up to the door, and locked it. "Now all we do is wait for them to realize they're locked in, and then offer an exchange for their freedom." Jessie put on an evil grin.

Meanwhile up in the White Mountains, Brock and Bryan wait for Ash and Misty to arrive to get their "surprise." "What the hell is taking them so long?" Brock asked, getting impatient. "Maybe they're making a baby, combined with Ash's dumbness and z's on his face, and Misty's intelligence and hotness." Bryan pondered. "Don't say that! Ash and Misty are like my brother and sister, so that sounds really wrong to me." Brock told him. "Well, they need to stop kanoodiling soon, or they're never gonna get their surprise…getting snowballs thrown at them." Bryan unveiled the surprise. Brock looked at his watch, and realized the time. "Oh man, I need to get to work!" he yelled. "Fine…now we'll never know what the reaction on their faces would have been." Bryan said, in a depressed tone. They packed up their stuff, and started to head down the mountain, when being stopped by someone. It was a police officer. "Excuse me gentleman, but were you just leaving?" he asked. "Um, excuse me Officer, yes." Bryan replied, and then started laughing, and gave Brock a high five. "Not before you pick up your litter." the officer said, and pointed to their trash, which was all over the ground. "I don't wanna pick up trash, that's what slaves are for." Bryan told him. "Bryan, slavery was abolished many years ago." Brock whispered into Bryan's ear. "You either pick up the trash, or pay the fine." the officer told them. "Couldn't you just put us in jail for a day?" Bryan asked. "Sorry, but prison is all filled up, thanks to this city's large crime rate, and the guy that went to jail just to help break his brother get out." the officer explained. "We'll just pick up the trash." Brock said. "Ok, but you'll have to join a garbage team." he told them. "Why?" Brock asked. "Because you're gonna help pick up all the garbage on this mountain." he explained. Bryan whispered into Brock's ear "…Hey, how about we scream really loud, and cause an avalanche…that way it buries the police man, and don't have to pick up trash?"

"Well, were all done." Misty gasped, after finishing the laundry. "Not quite, your underwear is still in the dryer." Ash reminded her. "Ah yes, of course your gonna remember that." Misty grinned at him. "Yeah, well, hey, I'm a guy." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. "Misty took out her underwear, and sprayed it all with Febreeze. "So that's how you get it to smell so irresistible?" Ash found out. "Yep." Misty smiled. They gathered all their clothes together, and headed for the exit. But…it wouldn't open. "Hey, the door is stuck." Ash said, pushing the door as hard as he could. Then, they saw the eyes of Jessie and James, starring at them through the window. "Oh thank God, Team Rocket, open the door." Misty told them. "Uh…looking for something?" Jessie asked, dangling the key in front of the window. "Yes, that's what we're looking for…if that's the key to this building?" Ash asked. "It sure is, and we used it to lock you in." Jessie told them. "But why?" Ash asked. "To mess around with you." she told him. "So, are the other two twerps at home?" Jessie asked. "If your talking about Brock and Bryan, then no, they're far far u-" Misty interrupted Ash. "No you idiot!" "Thanks Twerp" James thanked him. "I can't believe you Ash, how could you tell them that?" Misty asked, turning away from him. "Don't worry Misty, I'll get us out of this." he told her. "Let us out Team Rocket, or I'll kick your asses!" Ash threatened. "Hmm, I tell you what. You slide the key to your house under the door, and we'll let you out." Jessie tried to reason. "No Ash!" Misty ran up to him. "Ha! That's not gonna do you any good, I never locked the door!" Ash grinned. Team Rocket took off, and Misty glared at Ash.

The cop took BB(Brock and Bryan) to the group of trash pickers. "Here is your commanding trasher." the officer shoed them. "Hello, and welcome to garbage clean up." he said, offering to shake Bryan's hand. Bryan panicked, and took his shot gun out of his bag. "Ok, back off! Back off!" Bryan yelled. "Bryan, what are you doing?" Brock asked, scared for his friend. "Sir, threatening someone with a gun will put you in jail." the officer told him. "Oh I've done more than just threaten someone with a gun before." Bryan admitted. Brock was stunned by his friend's stupidness, and smacked his forehead with his palm. Bryan lowered the gun, when he noticed a mirror on a cabin door, he walked over to it, and starred at it. "Oh no, I have a zit." Bryan realized. He started scratching the side of his forehead with the barrel of the gun. Everyone gasped at seeing this. "Bryan, what are you doing?" Brock asked, taking a step away from him. "I'm trying to pop this zit." he explained. "Well you might as well be shooting your zit off." Brock said, at seeing Bryan's finger getting closer to the trigger. "That's a great idea, I'll shoot my zit off." Bryan smiled. "No, that's not what I-" Brock was interrupted "And to prevent the loss of hearing in my left ear, I'll turn up the volume on my headphones to full blast, that way I don't hear the gun shot." Bryan explained. That's when Brock and the officer jumped at Bryan and knocked the gun away from him.

Team rocket arrived at Ash's house, and opened the door. They walked into the living room to find three pokemon sitting on the couch. They noticed the Rockets, and leaped off the couch, and into a defensive mode. Raichu and Pikachu were about to use a thunder attack, when James took the house key out of his pocked, then the pokemon subsided. "That's right, we're the owners to this house, as long as we have this key. It's a good thing that Ash slid the key under the door, telling us to lock the house door before we left." James said. "Technically you're the only owner to this house, so…" Raichu started, before shocking Jessie and Meowth to a crisp. "Let's go make a copy." Jessie said, after being electrocuted.

"Ok garbage men, let's meet you." their trasher said. "I want you to tell us your name, and your occupation." he told them. "I'm Rubber Man, and I steal credit cards." "My name is Jason, and I have kitchen duties at home." Bryan's rival said. "I'm Killon, and I'm an un-licensed pyro technician." Bryan's brother said. "And I'm Dumbon, you can call me "Fire Ball", and I fix the hands on a clock when they stop working." Bryan's other brother said. Now it was Bryan and Brock's turn. "Uh I'm Brock and I'm a chef." Brock said. "I'm Bryan neo,namco Anderson, and I'm a stay at home guy." he said. "Ok, now that everyone has said stuff, team up, and go pick up trash." So Brock and Bryan partnered up, and went out to pick up trash. After about ten minutes of that, Brock couldn't find Bryan anywhere. "Bryan?" Brock called, then he appeared from behind a rock, with a game boy color in hand. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I'm playing your Pokemon Crystal game. Man, are you gay or something? Because you chose the girl as your character." Bryan teased him. "No! it's because she's hot." Brock explained.

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty are trapped in the washing place. "I can't believe that we have to spend the rest of our lives in this place." Ash worried. "Ash, that's not gonna ha-" Misty was interrupted "And we're gonna have to eat our clothes, and start our own town, and have babies. We have to make sure we have quadruplets so population comes faster." Ash said. "Ash, you have a unique mind." Misty said, as she was sitting up against one of the dryers. "Don't you have a cell phone?" Ash asked her. "Yeah, but it's a Verizon, and they don't offer enough minutes, so I'm out." Misty said sadly. "Then what can we talk about to we're saved?" Ash asked, taking a seat next to her. "I don't know…" "Wow…" Ash said, smiling. "What?" Misty asked. "I can't believe only 8 years ago that I believed in Barney." he said, and started laughing. "Uh…believed?" Misty asked. "Yeah, you know…I thought he was real." Ash said. Misty scooted away from him a few feet.

After Team Rocket made key copies to the house, they were sitting on the couch, watching television. "There's nothing good on." James complained. "That's because it's day time television." Jessie told him. "Ooh! But, Jerry Springer is on!" James shouted happily. "Well, it figures that a strange person wants to see strange stories." Jessie said. "Ok, on today's show, we have a woman here that likes to sleep with pokemon, and wants to reveal her secret to her husband." Jerry said. The bottom of the screen read "I like to sleep with pocket monsters." "Let's bring him on out" -Jerry. The husband sits next to his wife. "Jake(the husband), do you know why you're here today?" -Jerry. "No, but it can't be anything good, since it's your show." -Jake. "Thank you Jake." -Jerry. "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" -audience. "Maria(wife), why don't you tell Jake why he's here." -Jerry. "Jake…I like to sleep with pokemon." -Maria. "What?" -Jake. "I sleep with pokemon, I've had an obsession with those little pocket monsters since 98. I grew addicted to them, and I started sleeping with pokemon dolls. In fact, I slept with one last night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how." -Maria. "Whoooo!" -audience. "What the (bleep)! How the hell you could you not tell me this! I've been married to you for 11 years, and you can't tell me that! You stupid freak!" -Jake. "Let's bring out the dolls." -Jerry. Audience cheers. Steve brings out a charmander, pikachu, and squirtle doll. Jake rushes for them, and tackles the dolls to the floor. Steve pulls him away. "And now for my final thought. If you sleep with toys, tell your spouse about it, or you just might end up like the folks we had on today's show. Thank you, and take care of yourself." -Jerry. "Take it off, take it off!" -audience to Jerry. Jerry starts to strip. Team Rocket, and the pokemon have raised eye brows as they stare at the TV.

Bryan and Brock continued to clean up trash. "Man, I could be at home, watching Happy Days, or eating a happy meal, or watching Happy Gilmore, or-" Brock interrupted Bryan "Ok I get the idea, you could be happy." Bryan bent over to pick up a soda can, when a penny fell from his pocket. "Hey Bryan, you dropped a penny." Brock told him. Bryan gasped, and searched for it, then he found it and picked it up. "What's the deal with the penny?" Brock asked. "It's a valuable penny." Bryan said. Brock took it from him, and looked at it. Then he gave it back to Bryan. "So…interesting huh?" Bryan said, grinning while nodding. "No, it's not even an old penny, it was made last year." Brock said. "No, there's something missing from the penny. There's a letter missing. Instead of it saying "In God we Trust.", it says "In God we rust." Bryan explained. "SO what!" Brock yelled, going back to picking up trash. "Make fun all you want, but you wont be laughing when I get ten dollars from this misprint. I can see it now "Man gets cash from penny misprint", it will be in the business section of the newspaper, but I'll use my money and pay them to put it in the sport's section so people read the article." Bryan dreamed. Brock rolled his eyes.

"There's nothin' interesting in dis house." complained Meowth, after rummaging through everyone's rooms. "Just junk." James said. "Where's all the dirty magazines, Usher CD's, and I-pods?" Jessie asked. "I know! I thought this was a young, hip group, but there's an Elvis poster upstairs, and a Johnny Cash movie ticket stub on Ash's nightstand." James complained. "I couldn't get into dat dumb twoip's room, he must of locked it." Meowth said. "All the good stuff must be in his room." Jessie thought. "Let's break down the door." James suggested. So the three broke it down, and went into his room. They couldn't find anything in his room either. "Oh well, let's just go rampage their fridge." Jessie suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Meowth said happily.

"Hey Bryan, can you tell me what's in your secret Charmander Chest yet?" Brock asked. "No, not yet, when the time comes, you'll know." Bryan told him. "But, it's getting hard to wait." Brock said. "In time, in time." Bryan told him. They returned to the cabin, with bags filled with trash, there they saw all the other garbage pickers too. "Good work my garbage men…your training is over." their trasher said. "Can we go now?" Bryan raised his hand and asked. "Not quite yet, you will all get a little something first." he told them, and opened a box. "I hope he doesn't mean…(Bryan held up quotes with his fingers)…what I think he means." Bryan said. The man returned with his arms full of baseballs, he handed one out to each person. "What are these?" Brock asked. "They're baseballs, all signed by Jose Canseco." he told them. Each person dropped their baseballs into the box, and left. "I think Ganene once slapped Jose Canseco after he offered her steroids once." Brock said as they walked away.

"I'm so hungry, I wish I would have finished that last French fry at Denny's, then I would be hungry ten seconds later than normal." Ash wished, while holding his stomach. Misty looked to the door, and noticed a sign that said "PULL". "Ash…earlier when you tried to open the door…did you push or pull?" Misty asked. "I pushed of course." he said. "Well, Team Rocket only locked the door from the outside…so that means we can get out from the inside." Misty realized. "Wow Mist, your smart." he complemented her. "Obviously not that smart, or I would have figured it out at the beginning." she said. "Oh, and why did you push earlier, if the sign said pull? I would have pulled the door, but you were blocking the sign at that time?" Misty asked. "Because the sign on the other side said push, so that's why I pushed." Ash explained. "Let's just go home." Misty said, and they took their clothes, and headed home.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were all stuffed, after cleaning out the fridge. "Oh, I'm stuffed, I haven't been stuffed in years." Jessie said, holding her stomach. "We should do this more often." James said, also holding his tummy. "Do what? Eat more often?" Meowth asked. "That, and breaking into twerp's houses." James replied. "Team Rocket!" Ash and Misty shouted in unison. "Prepare for trouble, were all big and full." "And make it double, you found out you had to pull." Both Ash and Misty blushed. "Ok Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash said, looking towards her. "Uh-ah-ah, you can't do that, we have the keys." Jessie said, feeling around for them, but not feeling them. "Where did they…" Jessie stopped, when she saw the keys on the coffee table in the living room. Kasumi rushed the keys to her masters. "You were saying?" Misty asked. "I was saying that this is gonna hurt like a bitch." Jessie said. "Especially since were full of food, and it's gonna cause a major gas leak." James added. Pikachu used thunderbolt and blasted them into the sky. "Looks like Team Rocket's gonna need some gas medicine!" they shouted. Ash looked at the fridge…and let out a big scream.

Ash arrived at the White Mountains, after finding a note from Bryan to meet him there. "Hey Bryan, you wanted to see me?" Ash asked. "Yep, you brought the beer?" Bryan asked. Ash held up the case of Bud Lite. "Yep." Ash nodded. "Ok…I just wanted to say…someday you will find me caught beneath the landslide in a champagne supernova in the sky." Bryan pointlessly said. "Ok, then I want to say…" Ash started "someday you will find me, underneath Misty, with some sticky white stuff in my eye." Both Ash and Bryan began to laugh, and starred out into the sky, and a song begins to play.

_Slowly walking down the hall  
Faster than a cannonball   
Where were you while we were getting high?  
Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide _  
_In a champagne supernova in the sky  
Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova in the sky  
'Cuz we don't believe  
That they're gonna get away from the summer  
But you and I will never die  
The world's still spinning around we don't know why  
Why-why-why-why-i-I? _(Champagne Supernova, by Oasis)

Episode # 6/54: Cause & Effect by a "Cookie Fortune"

Ash, Bryan, and Misty sat on the couch, watching TV. "What a lousy sweep's week." Misty complained. "I know, I thought sweep's week was suppose to be loaded with cool celebrities and awesome plots. But nope, they're all boring this year." Ash also complained. "Hey guys, I had a dog once, but he ran away." Bryan said, holding his finger out. "Ok, why would we care about that?" Misty asked. "Because I never told you before, and I wanted you to know something you didn't know about me." Bryan explained. "We're gonna continue to discover something new about you every week aren't we?" Misty asked. "Yep…I may not be a very private person, but I'm a mystery as well." Bryan said. "Hey Mist, we should get a dog." Ash told her. "Why, we already have poke'mon." she told him. "The poke'mon can't do what I want them to do though." Ash started. "And what's that?" Misty asked. "Well, remember in Cabin Fever, how that guy said his dog came up to him while he was masturbating and-" Misty interrupted Ash quickly "No-no-no-no-no!" she said while waving her hands. "What did the dog do?" Bryan asked, getting interested. "The dog started to lick his-" Misty interrupted again "Stop it-stop it-stop it!" Brock walked into the living room and asked "Whose up for Chinese?" Everyone raised their hands. "Chinese food is good…but…" Ash started. "But what?" Brock asked. "It all looks like something that came out of the inside of a human. No offense." Ash explained. "Wont offend me, I'm Japanese." Brock said.

Brock pulled his car up in front of Panda Express. They all got out of the car, and walked towards the entrance. "Brock, this isn't a real Chinese restaurant. It's a fast food version of a Chinese restaurant." Misty told him. "I know, but they're not fast though." Brock said. "They sure have the same quality of food as a fast food place." Ash said, as they walked in. "Keep your voices down, I don't want us to be band from another food place." Brock told them, and went up to order their food. "I want an egg roll, and three orange chicken drum sticks." Ash told Brock, while pulling on his shirt. "Get me the stuff that looks like human guts." Bryan told him. "I just want noodles and a DIET, DIET Dr. Pepper." Misty said. "Hey look, the twerps are here." James pointed to the line of people. Team Rocket was also there, and they were seated at a table, eating their food. "So let them be, I wanna have an Asian meal in peace for once." Jessie said. "Did youse two know dat Chinese people eat Nachos with chop sticks?" Meowth asked.

After eating their food, they all gazed at the fortune cookies on the table. "Shall we?" asked Ash. "I think so." Brock said, and they each reached for a cookie, and then began fighting over which one they wanted. "Hey, I want that one, because it's special, it's my destiny to have it!" Bryan fought with Brock for a cookie. "Guys stop, just pick one, they're all alike." Misty told them, before having Ash take her cookie away. "Hey give that back! I hade it first, it chose me!" Misty yelled, playing tug of war with the cookie. After finally agreeing on whom gets what cookie, they all opened them. "Good news will come to you by mail." Misty read her cookie. "What kind of news?" Misty wondered. "An old friend introduces you to new people and pleasures." Brock read his. Brock gasped "Could it be Ganene?" he wondered. "Share your abundant humor with others." Ash read his. "I already share my abundant humor with everyone." Ash said. Bryan opened his and read "11, 4, 17, 23-what the hell! These are just numbers…I get to open another one!" Bryan said, throwing the fortune away, and opening another one. "You are often unaware of the effect you have on others." Bryan read. "What the cook pot! That's not a fortune, that's an opinion! It's almost like someone purposely slipped that fortune into the cookie for me, even though it's not true." Bryan complained. "But Bryan, that fortune is true, and it's trying to help-" Misty started, before being interrupted by Bryan "Shut the hell up you stupid flat chested whore!" he yelled at her. Misty began to cry and dug her face into Ash's chest. "Now can we go to Dairy Queen for dessert?" Bryan asked Brock.

Team Rocket was now opening their fortune cookies. Jessie read hers first "An important word of advice may come from a child." James opened his next "You will win success in whatever you adopt." "Yeah right." Meowth joked. "I'm gonna get important advice from a child?" Jessie asked "but I hate children." she said, and tore up the fortune. "Jessie no! tearing up a fortune will make it come back at you in a horrible way." James warned her. "Oh James, that's just an old James tale…since you just made it up." she told him. A table across from theirs hosted Old Mann, and he was opening his cookie. "Your sense of humor will get you through difficult times." he read. "I better go test it out." he said, and walked up to Jessie. "What do you want you smelly garlic dinosaur?" Jessie insulted his smell and his age. "I wanted to say…hello Jessie, how are you doin there?" he told her. "Get the hell away from me you old bag." she told him. "I soiled my self." Old Mann said…making Team Rocket get up and leave. "The cookie was right, my sense of humor did get me through a difficult time." Old Mann said, and started laughing.

Ash and everyone was heading home now, except for Bryan, who decided to go to the mall for dessert. He walked up to the McDonald's lady to order an ice cream cone. "I would like a swirl ice cream please?" Bryan ordered. Minnie got a cone, and began filling it with ice cream from the machine. "Aww, I wanted ice cream from your honk honkers!" Bryan told her. Minnie continued to fill the cone with ice cream. "Damn it, I can't get mad, since I'm in customer service." she mumbled. "The customer is always right." Bryan told her. She finished, and handed him the cone. "Ok, that'll be $1.25." she told him. "No, I don't have to pay for it." he told her. "Yes you do." she angrily told him. "I repeat… "the customer is always right." he said, and started walking away. "Come back here!" Minnie yelled at him. He walked back to the counter, and asked "How long have you been working here?" "Uh…six years I think." she replied. "And you still work at McDonalds, what a loser! Go get a real job." Bryan teased her, and walked away. She began getting teary eyed. One of her co-workers came up to her "Your gonna have a job like this forever if you let customers have free stuff." he told her. Minnie realized that Bryan walked away without paying for his ice cream. "Do'h!" she smacked her head.

Meanwhile, Brock and Misty were wondering what their fortunes could mean. "I sure hope who ever my old friend is…is smoking hot!" Brock hoped. "What kind of good news could I get by mail?" Misty wondered. Raichu rolled his eyes "You guys take everything too seriously, their just fortunes that came out of a disgusting cookie." he told them. "Shh, they'll hear you." Misty said, tightening the her grip around her fortune. "Hey what gets really mad all the time, probably from getting her period, and dresses like a hooker?" Ash asked. "Oh, ooh, I know, I know!" Brock raised his hand "Is it Misty?" "Yep." Ash said. "Ash, what they hell is that about?" Misty angrily asked him. "I'm sharing my humor with you, that's what my fortune told me to do." he explained. "I'm gonna go check my email, and see if I got good news in there." Misty said, and went to the kitchen table, where Ash's lab top was sitting. "Hey Brock, you're so ugly, that when you were born, Leather Face smacked you, also the guy from the movie Hannibal, the guy that ate his face." Ash joked, and started laughing. "Ash, you need to learn that making fun of someone using the truth is painful." Brock lowered his head. "…It's true…?" Ash asked. "No, I'm totally joking your chain!" Brock burst out laughing, along with Ash. Then the doorbell rang, and Brock went to answer it. "Hell-llllO!" Brock greeted a beautiful woman at the door. "Ding!" he shouted. "Brock?" she asked. "Yeah." he replied, taking her hands. "It's me…Sloane." she told him. "Uh…oh yeah…" he said, no clue of who she was. "I'm your old childhood friend from Pewter City." she explained. "Oh yeah, you were the girl that pulled down my pants in our fourth grade play?" he asked. "Yeah." she blushed. Misty however, was opening her email. "Boy do we have good news for you-" the email read "-we know who shot JFK…it was you." Misty quickly deleted it, and gulped. Back to Brock and Sloane. "So since your new in town, would you like me to show you around?" she asked him. "OK!" he shouted, then cleared his throat "I mean, sure, that would be nice." he said casually "let me just go get me coat." he told her. "Ok." Brock walked up to his room to get his jacket, and headed for the door, before being stopped by Ash. "Brock…what are you doing, you're not new here." he told him. "I know…I'm only doing this so I have a chance to score with her…that's why I told her I went to get my coat…I also got condoms." Brock explained, and high fived Ash.

"I wonder if my fortune will come true…nothing good has ever happened to me before, so it's doubtful." James said sadly. "At least you have a fortune, I didn't even get one, it's not fair!" Meowth complained. "Both of you shut up! Fortunes don't happen, their just scams, invented by the Irish." Jessie told them. "Uh…Jessie, didn't the Chinese invent them?" Meowth asked. "Well the Irish invented them as scams, then they sold the rights to the Chinese." Jessie explained.(I just made that up for a joke, if you ACTUALLY believed it?) "Jessie, I don't care what you say, I'm gonna follow my heart." James said, and started to walk away. "Well tell your heart it's going the wrong way!" she yelled back at him.

Misty had now went to the mall to hang out with her friends from her Girl's club. "I got a fortune when I went to Panda Express earlier today…and it said I would get good news by mail." Misty told her friends, as they sat at… "The Table." "So, what's your point?" Percilla asked her, sipping coke out of a cup. "Well what do you think it means?" Misty asked. "Misty…it's just a fortune…what are you? A character? Because only in the movies and on TV will someone ask that, like it's a plot in their lives." Percilla said. "Well…I heard the percentage of fortunes people get at Panda Express in White City that come true, or are true, is 81." Misty explained. "Don't believe our newspaper writers, they're all a bunch of dope smokers." Percilla told her. Then Ash walked up to the girls. "Hey girls, are you gonna have your lesbian club tonight?" Ash asked, smiling. "It's a girl's club." Misty told him, gritting her teeth. "Same diff." Ash said, cracking another smile. "Go away Ash." Misty was getting annoyed. "I'm just sharing my abundant humor with you." he explained. "Well go share it on someone else." she told him. "Will do "Ms. Dressed Like a Slut." he said, and walked off. "What's up with him?" Percilla asked. "He got a fortune cookie that told him to make a lot of jokes." Misty said, upset with the embarrassment she just went through. "Hey Misty, since you like Ash so much, why don't you tell him your feelings?" one of the girls asked. "It's hopeless, especially since he's sharing his humor right now. He'll just make a joke if I tell him." Misty explained, resting her chin on her folded arms on the table. "Just go tell him right now, and see how he reacts, and if he has a bad reaction, then tell him your just kidding." the girl told her. "I'll try…but it's no use…uh…girl?" Misty said, and got up out of her seat, and went to talk to Ash. Then the girl Misty was talking to got up out of her seat, and took Misty's seat. "Damn it!" Misty cursed.

Ash was using his humor on a random guy in the food court. "Hey sir, do you shave, because you look like Robin Williams." Ash joked, and started laughing. "I don't like to shave", as Matt LeBlanc once said. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go stalk a family that I develop photos for." the man said, and walked off. "Hey!" Ash called out "Robin Williams was bald in "One Hour Photo!" Ash turned around, to see Misty starring nervously at him. "Hey Mist, what's up?" he asked. "Ash…I like you." she spat out. "I like you too." he said. "No…I really like you." Misty said. "…you are my friend aren't you? I really like you too as a friend." Ash said. "Ok, I love you, now do you get it?" she asked. "I love you too…as a friend." he said, smiling at her. "I love you as more than a friend." she told him, getting agitated. "Oh, I'm your best friend? I love you too like a best friend." he said. "Never mind." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

Bryan was sitting in the alley with his brothers Dumbon and Killon, playing marbles. "Nice flicking." Dumbon complemented Killon's skills. Bryan's consciences popped up. "Bryan, now's your chance, take their marbles and run for it." Blind told him. "No-" See started "First you have to insult them…then take their marbles." "Ok." Bryan nodded. "Hey Killon, you're uglier than Leather Face." Bryan told him. "I may be, but it hurts my feelings to hear it." he said, and wiped a tear from his eye with his finger. "Dumbon, you dress like a bum, smell like a bum, and why is their a hole in your stomach shaped like an x?" Bryan asked him. "SOMEONE…stabbed me with a giant screw driver." Dumbon said, glaring at him. Bryan gulped, then stole the marbles.

(And to save time, I'll just tell you that Brock and Sloane are walking around the city, and she's showing him stuff he already knows about. I would put detail in, but there would be no jokes...so…)

James wasn't with Jessie and Meowth, as he had gone off to adopt something, and be successful at it. The two both came a cross a bunch of tables and bulletin boards, all with bottle caps on them. A sign red "James's Bottle Cap Museum." "Oh no, James went through with his crazy idear." Meowth worried. They also noticed a bunch of people gazing at the caps. "There are people here." Jessie said surprised. "That's right, my adoption of a bottle cap museum was successful." James walked up to them and bragged. "Maybe I should start thinking about my fortune?" Jessie wondered. "Yeah, da important woid of advice a child gives, might be… 'take a shower.' Meowth joked, and was then strangled by Jessie.

Misty sat at home on the couch, thinking about her fortune. The pokemon also sat on the couch with her, they were watching "Hey Misty, what's up?" Raichu asked, seeing the look on Misty's face. "I'm just thinking about my fortune." she told him. "Still? It's nothing to worry over." he said. "Yeah? You think so?" she asked. "I know so, because if it's good news, then you don't need to worry about it." he explained. "I guess your right…unless…" Misty started "unless our fortunes are really the opposite of what they say." "What you talkin bout Misty?" Raichu asked. "What if I get bad news instead of good, and Ash isn't suppose to share his humor with others?" she asked. "Ash has always shared his humor with others, he's just doing it a little more than he used to." Raichu explained. "Guess your right." Misty agreed.

Ash was still in the mall, sharing his humor with others. He saw a man walking towards him, he looked like Adam Sandler. "Hey Mr. Temper." Ash greeted him. "Do I know you?" he asked. "I-I-I-I don't k-know, do-do-do-do you?" Ash asked, stuttering on purpose. "Huh?" the man was puzzled. "Water sucks, it really really sucks, water sucks, it really really sucks!" Ash sang. "Stop it, it does not suck, it's then only think that keeps my hydrated when beating off." the man said. "Ah-ha! You beat off, and your in your thirties? What a loser!" Ash teased him. Then Bryan walked up behind him, and pushed him to the floor. "Out of my way you mid-thirties water loving beating off temper man!" Bryan shouted, then he gave Ash a high five. The man got up, and was really upset. "What the hell's your problem! You don't know the effect you have on others do you?" he asked, angrily. "No, just him." Ash said, pointing to Bryan. "My cookie fortune was right!" Bryan realized. "You mean fortune cookie?" Ash asked. "I stand by what I said." Bryan said. The two were then approached by a guy, no detail will be given by what he looks like, cause that's a waste of time(But you writers out there, pay no attention to that, use detail in your stories). "You two are very offensive, how would you like to join a prank phone calling club?" he asked. "Ok." Ash and Bryan said in unison.

(Ok, Brock and Sloane go on a date, and then she brings him back to her apartment, nothing important there)

Ash and Bryan were at the prank caller's club, making prank calls to people. First Ash went. "Excuse me operator, can you get Amare Stoudemire on the line?" Ash asked. "Yes sir." the female said. "Ok, say your name sir." she told him. "Steve Nash." Ash lied. "Do you except?" she asked Amare. "Yea." he said. "Hey Amare! What's the deal with faking your knee surgery so you can get paid this year without doing anything, how am I suppose to win MVP again without you?" Nash(Ash) asked him. "What are you talking about Steve, I had to have surgery on my knee." Amare told him. "Nice try, but Barry Bonds used that same excuse." Ash said, and hung up the phone. "Ok, my turn!" Bryan shouted. "you should call Terrell Owens, and cuss him out for getting himself kicked off the team. That would make Brock happy, since he's a big Eagle's fan." Ash told him. "Nah, I'm tired of harassing selfish athletes." Bryan said "I'm gonna call my rival, Jason." he said, and dialed his number. "Hello?" Jason answered. Bryan pinched his nose shut, so he would be disguising his voice. "Hello, is this Jason Nincompoop? Bryan asked. "This is Jason Jincompoop." Jason corrected him. "Whatever, I have some bad news. All the scooters your Scooter Squad uses have been stolen." Bryan said. "What? Who did stole them?" Jason asked. "Uh…Terrell Owens." Bryan replied. "Damn bastard, just because he can't play football anymore, doesn't mean he has to steal my scooters." Jason grew upset. "Owens also says your gay." Bryan said, and started laughing. "He did? Well tell him that Bryan is a fa(bleep)." Jason told him. "I am not a fa(bleep)!" Bryan yelled. "I knew it! I knew that it was you calling, not that you weren't a fa(bleep), because you are one!" Jason shouted. Then Bryan hung up.

James's museum continued to attract customers to the surprise of Jessie and Meowth. "How could you have ever doubted James's bottle cap idea?" Jessie asked Meowth. "What! You didn't believe in him either!" Meowth corrected her. "Shows what you two know, and none of you are getting a cent of this money." James taunted them, as they were standing on the out side of the outside museum. After a long day, Team Rocket decided to get some sleep, but when they woke up in the morning…all of James's bottle caps were gone. "Oh nooo! Where are my precious caps?" James panicked. "Calm down James I'm sure they're around here some where, no one would want to steal those things." she told him, she being Jessie. "But they would pay to see them once?" Meowth asked. "I'm just trying to calm him down." Jessie whispered in his ear. "Looking for your caps?" a man asked, holding a big sack, with a bottle cap photo on the side. "Who the hell are you!" James angrily asked. "I'm the owner of the "White City Museum of Natural Body Phases", and the only museum in this city, and you've been putting me out of business. So now I'm gonna do the same to you." he explained. "Can you at least give me back my caps?" James asked. "No…I think I'll put these in my museum, and tell people that once a person turns 15, they cough out caps." he told them. "But, that's false information." Jessie told him. "I know, all the information in the museum is false, and there's so many idiots around here, that they'll believe it. That's why some guys around here wear tampons, they'll believe anything." he explained, and ran off. A kid walked up to Jessie and said "That owner you were just talking to has a vault of money in his museum, and you don't need a combination to open it, since he forgets to close it." the small boy told her. "Thank you for that important advice." Jessie thanked him. "Oh, and do something about your hair, because it looks hideous." he said, and walked off, leaving her pissed.

Ash and Bryan continued to prank call people, famous people. "Now I'm gonna call Michael Jackson and tell him that he raped me." Ash said, ready to dial. "Don't to that to the man, uh woman, man? don't do that to the thing, that thing just had a trial because of that…wait a year after the trial until you call that thing with your lie. Though Michael was only innocent because Michael had famous celebrities like Chris Tucker and that one annoying Hispanic guy." the club leader told Ash. "Are you talking about George Lopez? He's not annoying, he's just crazy." Bryan said. So Ash decided to call Mr. T. "Speak fool!" Mr. T said. "Hey Mr. T, why did you have to be so mean to Rocky in the third movie?" Ash asked. "What! I pitty the fool, that doesn't know reality from movies!" he yelled, and Ash hung up. Bryan decided he would call Shaquille Oneal. "Hello? Is this another sponsor?" asked Shaq. "No you 7 foot 1 freak of 325 pounds!" Bryan yelled at him. "Yeah, the NBA said I was obese, but that's just my muscles." Shaq told him. "I don't care, you're still fat in my book." Bryan said. "Who is this?" Shaq asked. "This is a Burger King customer, who is still upset over the poor value of your Shaq burger that BK had for awhile. I know they don't have it anymore, but it was gross. I am also upset at you, because when I had to use Radio Shack in a sentence, I was confused if it was spelled s-h-a-c-k, or s-h-a-q because of your commercial…and can you give me a free icy hot sleeve?" Bryan asked. "You've pissed me off, now I'm coming after you for a Shaq attack." Shaq said, and all Bryan could hear was a dial tone. "Ahhh!" Bryan screamed, and took Ash's hand, and they both ran home.

Ash and Bryan ran through the door to their house, where Misty was standing at the sink. "You ok guys?" she asked. "Yeah, but don't let anyone by the name of Terrell Owens, Jason Jincompoop, George Lopez, Shaq, Barry Bonds, Dumbon, Killon, Mr. T, Michael Jackson, or Amare Stoudemire come through the door." Bryan told her. "Why, what did you do?" Misty asked, crossing her arms. "We made offensive jokes about them." Ash said. "Well I'm still waiting for my "good news" to get here." Misty said, getting impatient. "I'm gonna go on line to find out when the Cubs are gonna win the World Series." Bryan said, and sat down at the table and logged on to the computer. "Damn, what was my password? Oh yeah, I made a song to remember it. Misty's hot! Brock's gay!" he sang over and over again. "I'll ask Jeeves when the Cubs are gonna win, and then I'll bet a lot of money on them when ever that date is." Bryan said, going to "Bryan, askjeeves doesn't have good results, try Google." Ash told him. "I can't do that, you can't ask Google anything." Bryan explained. Then the door bell rang, and Misty went to answer it. She saw their muscular gay mail man standing there, with a letter in hand. "Here you go Misty." he said in his M.J voice. She took the letter and went inside to read it. "It's from the governor of White City." Misty excitedly said. "What's it say?" asked Ash. "It says "You're pretty hot…" Misty read. "That's sweet." Misty said. "What, you're a fat ugly bitch." Bryan said. Misty got a tear in her eye. "Oh, I'm sorry, here, let me comfort you." Bryan said, putting his arms around Misty. Misty looked up at him. "You knew the effect you had on me." she said, sniffing because of her tears. "Actually I'm just trying to score." Bryan said smiling. This earned a slap from Misty. "Whoops, I was suppose to say that in my head." Bryan realized.

(Brock got a blow job from Sloane that night, so every one is happy. Shaq…please don't sue me)

Episode #7/55: Snowgessborg

(This episode contains a gruesome eating scene, READER DISCRETION is advised!)

Brock sits at the kitchen table at breakfast, reading the news paper. "Hey, there's a snow event going on near the edge of the White Forest today." Brock read to his friends, who were also sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Are you suggesting we go?" Misty asked. "No, I'm suggesting I read it and not suggest we go." Brock said sarcastically. Misty was angered by Brock's sarcastic ness "Humph." she went back to eating. "Does it cost money to get in?" Ash asked. "Yeah, it costs money for all the games and food, including a seven dollar entry fee." Brock read. "What! Who does the owner think we're trying to get into, a New York Yankee game?" Ash asked, upset with the detail. "I don't know, but it sounds like fun, and a Yankee game only sweetens the deal." Bryan said, excitedly. "It wouldn't hurt to try it out." Misty thought. "It's settled, we're going to…what's the thing called." Ash asked. "Snowgessborg." Brock told him. "Snowgessborg!" Ash continued. "Who would have thought Chris Rock's life as a child would have been so bad?" Misty asked, after seeing an episode of "Everybody Hates Chris" the previous night. "What are you talking about Mist? His poor childhood is written all over his comedy." Ash told her. "And what were you doing watching that, when Smallvile was on at that time!" he asked angrily. "No, why weren't you guys watching Joey!" Bryan asked furiously. "No, you should have been watching the O.C!" Brock exclaimed. Everyone looked to Brock… "Uh…I meant…uh…what the hell, I like the O.C ok." Brock admitted.

_California here we come _

_Right back where we started from _

_California! Here we come!_

Brock parked his car, and he and his friends got out, and walked to the entrance of Snowgessborg. They paid the ridiculous entrance fee, and marched in. it was just a snow carnival basically, with snow fights, snow targets, snow food, and other snow events. "Ooh, I'm gonna get a snow cone!" Bryan shouted, and ran up to a food booth. "A snow cone please." Bryan demanded. The tall man handed him a snow cone. "Hey, this is real snow!" Bryan complained. "Ok, fine, I want an flavored colored ice cone please?" Bryan asked again. "Sorry, all we have are snow cones." the man told him. Bryan starred at the man, upset…and then licked his snow cone and walked off. Ash and Misty were at the snow target game. "Ok kids, you need to knock down these bowling pins with your snow balls to get a prize." the lady explained. "Piece of snow." Ash said, and threw the snow ball, it his the pins, and exploded. "Ah man." Ash sadly said. Brock was in the Eskimo maze. "Help! I cant get out of here!" Brock yelled, being in just an igloo. "All right, a beautiful Eskimo chick will here my fake cries, and come to save me, then as her reward, I'll give her my pe-ow!" Brock screamed, as a piece of ice broke off from the ceiling of the igloo and hit him in the head.

"This is a terrific plan Jessie." James complemented her plan. "I know, selling people snow is pure genius, what suckers." Jessie laughed evilly. "I can't wait to get all dat dough." Meowth rubbed his paws together. "Something from my miserable childhood has come back to do the opposite of what snow does to you." Jessie said. "And what's that?" James asked. "Snow freezes, so it came back to warm me." she explained. Then they were approached by some angry customers. "You call this a carnival? There's not even any singers here." an angry man told them. "We have "Vanilla Ice" singing tonight at 6." Jessie told him. "I might as well be at a live taping of "That's So Raven" then." the guy said, and stormed off. "Ice ice baby!" Jessie yelled after the guy. "Face it Jes, that just scared him away even more." James said. Another angry man stepped up to her. "This place sucks! It makes Lego Land look like the Playboy Mansion!" he complained. "No it doesn't!" Jessie argued. "Face it Jessie, he's right." James told her. Everyone started asking for their money back, and once they had it back, they left, including the twerps. "I can't believe my plan failed." Jessie sadly said, and sat down in the snow. "It looks like to me your childhood came back to give you frost bite." Meowth realized.

The next day came. James and Meowth were both looking up at a tree branch, that hosted Jessie. "Just look at her, she's miserable." Meowth said. "I know, there must be something we can do to cheer her up." James thought. "Well her birthdoy is tomorrow." Meowth pointed out. "Your right…we can throw her a surprise party!" James suggested. "Sounds like a good idear to me. How are we gonna do dat?" asked Meowth. "Simple, we just buy her birthday presents, since we never buy any, it will be a surprise." James explained. "Makes sense." Meowth said, and ran off with James to the city.

Meanwhile Ash and company are enjoying their fun by playing in the snow at a snow reserve. Ash and Misty were throwing snow balls at JUST each other, clear signs of flirting. Brock was hitting on the hot girls, by what he could tell, since they were all wearing thick sweaters. And Bryan had just gotten a snow ball thrown at him by a guy passing by. His two consciences popped up "Don't let him do that to you, throw a rock at him, or your watch." Blind told him. "No, you must persuade that guy to eat himself." See argued. "You've got it." Bryan said, and ran over to the guy. "Excuse me sir, but people will like you better if you eat yourself." Bryan told him. "Really?" the guy asked. "If it'll help." he said, and bit his arm. "Ow! To hurt is to care. Ow! To bleed is to get respect. Ow! To eat my self is to become popular." he said, as he started eating himself. Bryan put his fingers together like Mr. Burns does when he says "Excellent."

"Hey Jimmy, I don't tink we have enough money to buy Jessie a birthdoy present…not even a gift from one of dose quarter machines." Meowth alerted James. "I know that! I'm not planning on buying presents!" James yelled. "So your gonna steal from da store? They have security that's too good for your intelligence." Meowth explained. "I know that! I'm not planning on stealing from the store, I'm planning on asking the twerps, or uh begging the twerps for gifts." James explained. "Oh…I guess dat might work, if we come up with a motto dat says dey're really great." Meowth thought. "So let's go come up with one." James said, and they went off to thing of a mood.

"Hey guys, I wanted to share this story with you on Halloween, but I forgot to, so I'll share with you know, ok?" Bryan said, walking up to Ash, Brock, and Misty. "Ok." they all nodded in unison. "There was a pumpkin. It was the last pumpkin. A storm came. The thunder came. The thunder hit the pumpkin. It carved it in a spooky face. I was trick or treating. I saw the pumpkin. It was spooky. I pick It up. I took it home with me. I ask my mom if I can keep the pumpkin. "Ok" my mom said. I carved a different face. It was a happy face." Bryan read his story to them. They all began to clap sarcastic claps. "Thank you, and now for me to go use my powerful persuasive techniques to make people eat themselves." Bryan said, and marched off. His friends just had raised eyebrows as he walked off.

Then, they are approached by James and Meowth. "What do you two want?" Ash asked in a bored voice. "We want to show you how much you mean to us." James started

"Prepare for a tribute to you." -Meowth

"And make it double cause we made you some stew." -James, hands them stew.

"Ash, Brock, and Misty are the best twerps ever!" -Meowth

"All three, that includes Ash, are really clever!" -James

"The best anime characters! Hands down! -Meowth

"You all should be wearing the cartoon crown!" -James

"Meowth"

"James"

"Team Rocket are termites compared to youse threes!" -Meowth

"Compared to you, we're just fleas!" -James

"Meowth!…uh James, you said fleas, even though I just said we're termites, we can't be both." Meowth told him. "Ok, find, we're fleas." James said. "Why fleas, termites are better." Meowth argued. "No, fleas are, because they can jump really high." James argued back.

"What do you want guys?" Misty asked, her arms crossed, knowing something was up. "What, we just want to honor you." James lied. They continued to glare at him. "All right fine, you got me. I need some gifts to give to Jessie, her birthday is tomorrow." James explained. "How old will she be?" Brock asked. "Not old, young." Meowth corrected him. "28." James responded. "Ew, I'm not gonna give a gift to someone of that age, let's get out of here guys." Brock said, and they walked off. James and Meowth turned to meet the upset eyes of Jessie. "First you dedicate a motto to the enemy…and then…and then you exploit my age." Jessie said, tears in her eyes. "Jessie-" James said, before Jessie took off running into the woods.

Bryan had a man tied to a chair in a cabin. "What do you want with me?" the man asked. "I don't want anything with you. I want you to do something to you." Bryan said, taking a seat near the guy. "I want you to eat your fingers." he told him. "Why?" the guy asked, frightened by Bryan. "Because, then you'll never have to deal with clipping your finger nails ever again." Bryan explained. "That's not really much of a reason." the guy said. "Sure it is, then you can go to the surgeon, and ask him to give you a new hand. Like Luke Skywalker in Star Wars, after he got his hand cut off. There's no finger nails to clip with those new models." Bryan further persuaded the guy. "I guess your right." the guy agreed. "Here, use these." Bryan said, handing the guy a plate, a fork, and a knife. And also a napkin. The guy used his fork and knife to cut his finger off like you would a steak. He ate half of it, and said "It's not without it's charm." Bryan handed him A1 Steak Sauce. The guy poured it on the finger, and went back to eating it. "How does it taste?" Bryan asked. "You know, your not helping." the guy glared at him… "and to answer your question, it tastes like pig knuckles." he said, and continued eating "See you in hell finger nail!" and he ate it, and it ended with a loud crunch. Bryan meanwhile was eating ribs across from him, licking the juice and sauce off his fingers.

"Now we really have to have a surprise for Jessie on her birthdoy." Meowth told James. "But what can we do? We've already pissed her off after that stupid display." James complained. "And Tanksgiving Day is coming up right after her birthdoy, and she's always had terrible experiences on dat day. Tings just keep getting woise and woise for her." Meowth said, as the two both sat against a tree in sadness. "We just have to face it Meowth. We're cursed. King Tut's curse has been cased upon us." James sadly said. "King Tut? Wasn't dat curse just spread in Cairo?" Meowth asked. "Well my grand pappy lived in Cairo back then, and he contracted it. Curses run in my family." James explained. Meowth rolled his eyes, and went back to thinking.

Bryan continued acting like a psycho during that day, convincing a few other idiot men to eat themselves for stupid reasons. Misty approached him. "Bryan, you have to quit acting like this. Your becoming a psychopath, like Adolph Hitler, Lizzie Borden, Hannibal Lecter, John Wayne Gacey, and Jack "The Ripper." Misty told him. "I am not!" Bryan disagreed. "Yes you are…infact, I just saw your name on Misty told him. "Really? I didn't commit any crimes though. I just told people that eating themselves will help to benefit them…and then I murder them when they're too weak to fight back." Bryan explained simply. "I can't believe you would do that!" Misty screamed. "Me neither, but I do. Hey Misty, I think you should eat your nose, that way you wont smell the gas I let out." Bryan tried to tell her. But she made an "ew" noise, and walked off. "Whoops, that one was me." he admitted after letting one rip.

Jessie was perched on the same branch she was perched on earlier, looking out to the snowy sky. "I'm such a failure. And I was a fool to ever think I could trust James…the one I thought I could always trust. My life is just a big empty lot. I don't even deserve to live. I can't even create a proper scheme to rob people out of their money, and only the lowest beings do that in the first place. I should find James and Meowth and try to convince them to convince me to stay alive. And if that doesn't work, I'll threaten to kill my self, and wait for the cops to arrive, and then save me when my back is turned like on TV." Jessie thought.

"Hey dude, you should swallow your tongue, that way you never accidentally bite your tongue again. I still have a tooth in mine from the last time I bit it. It's the gum creator's fault though, because I thought I was chewing gum, stupid tongue tasting gum." Bryan told a guy he ran into. "Are you Bryan "The Persuader?" the guy asked. "If that's what the headlines are calling me, then yes I am." Bryan nodded. "Are you hiding out here?" he asked him. "What do you mean?" "The Persuader" asked. "Well White City has been known to hide many criminals because the police protection is so poor down here. Criminals like Jigsaw, Leather face, Osama Bin Laden…Hitler was hiding here, until Hannibal ate him, he was also hiding out here." the guy named the criminals. "Interesting, but you know what's even more interesting, swallowing your tongue." Bryan tried to persuade him. "No thanks, I'm not an idiot." the guy said, and walked off. "Cheap skate" Bryan mumbled.

Jessie did not have a good birthday at all, especially since she wasn't with her friends. She wanted to find them and apologize to them. She fell to her knees in the snow, after searching for hours. "Oh James, Meowth, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. Forgive me…forgive me." she whispered the last part. "Of course we'll forgive you." James said, as he put his hand out, offering to help her up. She looked into his eyes, and then took his hand. "We're sorry for turning to the twerps, and giving out your age. We were just doing that to suck up to them, and get free gifts for your birthday." James explained. "Aw, you've always been a cheap skate." Jessie said, making them laugh. "What were trying to say is "Happy birthdoy!", now lets go spend it in da mall, eating McDonalds food." Meowth suggested. "This will be the best "birthdoy" I've ever had." Jessie smiled, and they walked off to the mall.

The next day was Thanksgiving, and Ash and his friends were in their warm house, ready to feast on Brock's delicious turkey. "Thanksgiving reminds me of Ganene, in the fact that she got food poisoning from the food one year." Brock brought up. "Let us thank the Pilgrims, because without them, we would not be having this feast." Ash said. "It's kind of strange that we celebrate an American holiday." Brock realized. "Hey, it's an excuse to eat a lot, I'll take it." Ash said, and was ready to dig into the food, when Brock put up his hand, meaning "hault." "Do you guys hear something?" Brock asked. "Yeah, it's Ash's tummy growling." Misty said. "No…it's something from outside." Brock said, and went to the door to open it. Ash and company followed close behind. Brock opened the door, and saw a frozen Team Rocket outside on the ground. "Can we-can-can-can we have some cran berries?" Jessie asked, freezing to death. The Pokemon People looked at each other, and then to Team Rocket.

The next scene shows team Rocket sitting at the table with them, eating dinner. Everyone had now finished their meal. "That was delicious!" Jessie praised Brock's cooking. "Yeah, my belly button has just moved from an innie to an outie." James said, looking down at his stomach. "Hey guys, I just found out why I was acting crazy the last two days." Bryan said, pointing his finger in the air. "Are you saying God was controlling you?" Misty asked. "No…I'm saying the devil was controlling me…but he decided to leave me alone, and go control Mike Tyson some more." Bryan explained. "Hey, we got a wishbone here." Misty said, holding it up. "I want it!" Ash yelled, yanking it from her. "No Ash! Not to eat, to break apart and make a wish." Misty yelled at him. "Oh…ok." Ash said. "I want to go against him, since I didn't get a b-day cake yesterday." Jessie said. "Fine, go for it." Misty said. So both Jessie and Ash pulled on the wishbone, until it broke, and Ash got the bigger side. "Ok Ash, make a wish." Brock told him. "Ok…" Ash thought about it 'I wish I could meet my dad.' he silently wished. "Ok, done." Ash said, and then ate the bone. Vanilla Ice jumps on to the table and starts singing "Ice Ice Baby"

_Ice ice baby vanilla  
Ice ice baby (oh-oh) vanilla  
Ice ice baby vanilla  
Ice ice baby vanilla ice  
Yo man let's get out of here  
Word to your mother  
Ice ice baby too cold  
Ice ice baby too cold too cold _

_Ice ice baby too cold too cold  
Ice ice baby _

Episode #8/56: The Case Of The Missing Fountain

Brock rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes. He sat up, stretched and yawned. "I have a feeling I'll have a good plot today." Brock said, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned the door knob to the bathroom door, but it wouldn't turn. "Oh great! It's stuck." Brock realized and began turning it is hard as he could. "It's not stuck! I'm in here Brock! Can't you hear the water running?" Misty yelled. "Oh, sorry Misty, I just thought that Ash or Bryan left the water running." Brock said, his mouth pushed up against the door. Then the door opened and he fell on to Misty, his mouth now pressed against her neck. "Brock! What the hell do you think your doing!" she screamed, and pushed him away. "I-I-I-I-I-" Brock stuttered, and started talking in his mind. 'man, she is hot.' he thought, looking her up and down. Misty put her hand in his face, pushed him, and walked to her room. Brock watched her as she walked. "Man, her skin smells so good…and she has a nice ass!" Brock realized. Then, forgetting to take a shower, he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Bryan, have you seen Misty's ass…ass-essment?" Brock thought he was asking Bryan, and saw that it was Ash in the kitchen. "Yeah I have, she got a good one from the "Water Poke'mon Trainer's Magazine." Ash said, holding up the magazine. "So what are you gonna do today?" Brock asked, sitting down to the table to eat Captain Crunch. "Well, first I was gonna go walk around the mall for exercise like an old person…then I'm gonna go get a McGriddle from McDonalds, and then go to Burger King for hash browns, and one of those paper crowns. And then I'm gonna come back here and watch "Earth To America" on TBS." Ash finished reading his list that he held out. "And I'm just gonna think about Misty…" Brock said, and then noticed Ash's face of confusement. "Misty May!" Brock corrected himself, lying of course(Misty May is the most famous female volley ball player for those of you that didn't know). "Oh, yeah, have you seen that clip of her and Kerri Walsh on top of each other hugging after they won some game?" Ash asked. "Oh yeah!" Brock said, and they both began nodding and smiling.

Brock walked into the living room, and saw Bryan drinking beer, and watching TV. "Hey Bryan, I have to tell you something." Brock said, taking a seat next to him. "What? That your gay?" Bryan asked, and started laughing, and then took a sip of beer. "No, no, Bryan, when I woke up this morning I saw Misty, in a towel, and she actually looked like a feminine curved beauty of the opposite gender to me." Brock said, excited. "Welcome to my world. I have to deal with her hot body every single day." Bryan said, not really interested in what Brock was talking about. "Well this isn't normal for me. She's always been a little sister to me. I've never seen her as someone I can screw." Brock explained. Bryan spat out his beer in disgust. "Brock-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah. I'm eating here!" Bryan yelled at him. "First of all, your not eating, your drinking. And second of all, look whose talking, when we eat at the table you talk about the time you were in Death Factor and threw up all those roaches you ate." Brock alerted him. "So let's watch the David Spade show." Bryan said in an effort to change the subject. They turn their attentions to the TV to watch The Showbiz Show With David Spade. He starts promising five things.

"I promise not to believe all celebrities when they say their movie is good. When Jamie Foxx says Stealth was "fun," that might be code for "run." I promise to cover Tom and Katie's wedding. It's a going to be great. I've already seen the script. I promise to cover Jessica Alba. Literally. 24/7. She can call the cops all she wants. I promise to find out what kind of overdose you have to have to be diagnosed with "exhaustion." and I promise not to make fun of Adam Sandler, so I can still have a side career in the movies." Spade finished.

Ash walked around the mall, in a muscle shirt, wearing sweat bands on his forehead and wrists. (You can imagine what an idiot he must look like, walking around a mall like this, moving his arms back in forth like you'd do while you were running. Well, if you're reading this story, chances are you're not a runner. Damn! I have to run a mile coming up, that sucks! Anyways, back to the story) Ash stopped because he was getting tired, but walked in place, like a jogger would jog in place. "Man I'm tired." Ash said exhausted, and wiped the lone drop of sweat from his forehead off. "Think I'll get a drink." Ash thought, and walked over to the mall's only fountain near the rest rooms. It was a very small fountain, for children, so Ash had to bend over to get his drink. "Ooh, that kid's got a nice ass." a girl, with a pink shirt that read "Rosie O'Donnell Rules!" said. Then she took out her laser pointer, that said "Real laser, with camera lenses, an InfiFilm creation, and shined it at him. Ash stood up from the fountain, swallowed the water, and said… "Misty…" then he ran off towards the exit.

"Did you see that? The twerp takes a drink of water out of that magic fountain, and has a fantasy about Misty." Jessie told her team mates. "Oh Jessie, that could just mean the water reminded him of Misty because she loves water, her last name is Waterflower, and her first name has to do with water too." James tried to tell her. Then Ash ran back to the fountain, and bent down and tried picking it up. "Oh really, then why is the twerp trying to steal it?" Jessie asked. "Because he's a strange kid, he could be up to almost anything." James explained. Then Ash ran off out of the mall. "I think we should take da fountain, and give it to da boss." Meowth suggested. "You think we should?" Jessie asked. "Yeah, just imagine da boss, after woiking out for thoity minutes total during da week, and he needs a drink of watta. He'll remember da fountain we gave him, and walk over to it. He'll take a drink out of it, and you know what he'll say…? He'll say (In his boss impersonation voice) "Wow, I just had a vision dat Meowth and his friends were not members of Team Rocket, dis has made me truly happy, I must reward dem with food stamps." Meowth finished his plan. "All right! Food stamps! We get to eat!" they all yelled in unison. And they went to work on stealing the water fountain.

Brock, Misty, Bryan, and the three pokemon all sat on the couch watching the news. Brock couldn't get Misty out of his mind. He kept looking over to her amazing form, which was on the far side of the couch, while he was on the other side. 'Damn! Why do I find Misty attractive all of a sudden? If this keeps up, she'll be pregnant by tomorrow night, and tomorrow night I'll be in jail on account of rape. Stop it Brock, stop it!' he yelled at himself. Then Ash burst into the living room, out of breath. "I walked as fast as I could to get here!" he said, bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Are you ok Ash?" Misty asked, getting up off the couch to see if he was ok. Brock watched her as she moved, starring at that great body. He whistled the "hot" whistle. "I was drinking from a water fountain at the mall, and it made me think of you, Misty." Ash explained. "Why? Because you wanted a drink from her?" Brock asked, and began laughing. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" Brock stopped when he saw Bryan just sitting there, looking down. "Hey dude, you didn't say "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" is everything ok?" Brock asked him. "No…" he said, and then said "I'm just kidding, I didn't get the joke." Bryan lied, to cover up his sadness. "Seriously guys! Why did you think of me Ash?" Misty asked him. "No, they nailed it. I was thinking of you getting me a drink…a glass of water." he explained. "Ok, I'll go get you one." she said, and walked into the kitchen. "Thanks." Ash thanked her, and looked at the wall behind the couch. "Who the hell drew that!" Ash asked loudly. "I did." Raichu said nervously… "…Can you do one for me now?" asked Ash. Raichu nodded.

(\/)  
(0.0) PIKACHU RULEZ!(This is Raichu's drawing on the wall)  
( )¬  
U-U

Giovanni squeezed his stress ball at his desk. And then he heard a voice on the intercom. "Sir, you have three Rockets to see you." "Who are they?" Giovanni asked. "The losers." the voice said. "Send them in, check them first, to make sure they don't have any accidental items with them that might turn this into Final Destination." he told the woman on the intercom. "Yes sir." she said, and after Team Rocket was checked, they walked into Giovanni's office. "What do you three losers want!" he asked them, petting his Persian. "We wanted to give you something." Jessie said, smiling. "What, your Team ID, your clothes?" Giovanni asked. "Why would we give up our clothes?" James asked. "Because that would mean your hanging em up, your retiring if you do that." he explained. "No, even better!" Jessie exclaimed, and pushed in the water fountain on a wagon. "What in Hitler's name is that!" he asked, upset with the whole thing. "It's a magic water fountain. It gives you da ability to fantasize about whatever you want." Meowth explained. "You're joking right? I can already fantasize about anything I want, I have a mind don't I!" he yelled at them. "Yes, but this fountain will allow you to feel like your really in your fantasy." Jessie explained. "So, when I fantasize of naked chicks, I already feel like I'm there, because I'm touching my self at the same time." Giovanni continued to yell at them. "Just take a drink, Sir." Jessie told him. "Fine!" he agreed, and began drinking out of it… "You fools! I didn't have any fantasy…and I just tried fantasizing of a naked chick just now, and I couldn't picture one. This fountain has ruined my fantasy abilities. I had my final fantasy!" he yelled at them. "Not true sir, you can still have 12 more. Though they all suck." James told him. "Get out of here!" he yelled at them. The security guards threw them out the door, and then one said "And take your stupid fountain with you!" and he threw the fountain, and it landed on their backs.

After Brock went to the bathroom, he walked by Bryan's room, where he saw Bryan sitting miserably on his bed. Brock decided to intrude on him. "Why so gloomy Bryan?" he asked, taking a seat next to him. "…There's this girl I like…" Bryan said, blushing. "Oh, really? You're sure it's a girl?" Brock asked, and started tickling him. Bryan giggled, and then broke free. "Yes! But it can never work out." Bryan said sadly. "Why not, is she gay?" Brock asked. "No…she's already involved in a love triangle with a guy named Eric and Fez." Bryan explained. "And you don't want to be involved, because then you'll cause a love rectangle?" Brock asked. "Yeah…and I wanna be with her so much. She's smart, funny…ah whom I kidding, she's totally hot and I wanna spoon her!" Bryan admitted. "What's the girl's name?" Brock asked. "Donna." Bryan responded. "Well maybe I can help you out." Brock suggested. "How?" asked Bryan. "I don't know-I don't know…I'm thinking somewhere around the lines…a hit man, and amnesia pills." Brock thought. Bryan raised his eye brow.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Bryan, and the pokemon were all crammed on the couch, watching the evening news. "Welcome. This is Channel Zero News. Slow, Last, Channel Zero News." the advertiser said. "Hi, I'm Danny Shover, and this is Mel Flipson. An Oklahoma woman punished her child by making her stand on a street corner and hold up a sign that said "I don't do my homework, I don't go to school, I don't follow rules, will work for food." Now let's go to sports…I'm being told we don't have a sport's franchise…so we'll go to last year's news…a St. Louis woman is arrested for using her cell phone during Anaconda 2-but now, oddly, for buying a ticket to Anaconda 2. And now for today's top story! A pair of ruby slippers worn by Judy Garland in The Wizard of Oz is missing from a museum in Grand Rapids, Mich. Police are on the lookout for someone who is skilled in disabling alarms, knowledgeable about cinema memorabilia, and very, very gay…this just in…! it's reported that a water fountain from White City Mall has been stolen…by local nut, Ash Ketchum!" the news reporter reported. Ash and his friends, except for Bryan gasped. Bryan was laughing "Hey Brock, you better fork over those slippers." he said, and continued laughing.

Ash, along with his friends was devastated with finding out that he stole a water fountain. "I didn't steal the fountain! How can they blame that on me?" Ash asked, sitting upset at the table. "They said they have video proof of you stealing the fountain." Misty alerted him. "How though? I didn't steal it, so they must have just made the video them selves…like they guys that made the video of Neil Armstrong walking on the moon." Ash told her. "Ash, I believe you…" Misty told him, putting her hand over his. "You think he hid it in his room?" Brock quietly asked her. "Oh yeah." she whispered back. Then a man in a suit walked in through the door with a suitcase, and sat it down on the table. "Hello Ash, I'll be your assigned lawyer for this case." he said to who he thought was Ash. "I'm not Ash you idiot! I'm too hot to be him!" Bryan yelled at him. "Oh, sorry, are you Ash?" the lawyer asked Misty. "This is Ash." Misty said, holding Ash's hand up in the air. "All right Ash, I'll be very enthusiastic to win this case for you. The reason being because I don't get paid unless there's a mistrial." the lawyer explained. "I don't want a mistrial, I want a win-trial!" Ash yelled. "I'm the lawyer, I'll decide whether there's a mistrial or not." he said, slamming his brief case on the table. "Actually the jury decides that." Misty told him. "I know…but I'll be paying off the jury." he said, and started to laugh evilly.

Ash, Misty, and their lawyer headed off to White City Hall, while Brock and Bryan stayed behind. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Bryan asked, getting nervous. "Of course, just trust me." Brock told him, trying to help him win over Donna. "Ok, here goes something." Bryan said, and walked up to Donna, who was sitting at the bus stop. "Hey Donna, waiting for the bus?" Bryan asked, his hands behind his back, blushing too. "Yeah, what about you?" she asked. "Oh…me? I'm just-eye yah!" he yelled, and then took his hand out from behind his back, and displayed two water balloons. He then threw them at her shirt. "What the fu(bleep) do you think you're doing!" she stood up and screamed at him. "That was my favorite shirt you jerk!" she yelled some more. "It was just a shirt from AC/DC's final concert." he told her. "You are so gonna di-" Bryan interrupted her. "Seeing that your shirts wet, wanna come over to my place? You can take it off over there, and lay it over the stove to dry off. And who knows what might happen then." Bryan invited her. "No you creep!" she screamed, and threw a rock at his head. "Ow." he said softly, and rubbed his head. "Didn't work Brock." he turned to his friend. "I knew it wouldn't." Brock said, laughing. "Then why did you tell me to do that?" Bryan asked. "Because, I tried that move already, and it landed me in the hospital." Brock said, booming with laughter.

A witness involved in the incident saw claimed they saw Team Rocket steal the fountain, so now they were in the trial, with an assigned lawyer of their own. Misty had to sit in the spectator's seats. She knew things would go wrong, because she wasn't next to him to prevent him from saying something stupid. Misty began praying to God to let him do well. Ash was really nervous, looking back from his seat at the spectators. He was even more nervous, because the jury arrived, most of them who looked too young to be in high school. "Do you think we can win Jessie?" James asked her, hoping. "Of course, we're not even in the video footage." Jessie told him. "What if someone added us in with digital effects?" Meowth asked. "Don't worry about that." Jessie told him, and quieted, as the case was about to start.

"Please rise for the "honorable" Judge Juvy." the bailiff announced to the crowd. Everyone but Ash rose to their feet. Misty smacked her forehead. Judge Juvy took her seat behind the desk. "You may now be seated." the bailiff said. Everyone took their seats. Then Ash stood up. "I said, you may now be seated." the bailiff told him. "You'll have to excuse my client, he's kind of slow." Ash's lawyer told the bailiff. "It's gonna be a long day." Judge Juvy said, placing her hand over her eyes. "Court is now in session!" she announced, and knocked on the desk with real hammer. "Damn it! The last case I had, consisted of an accused robber…he was called "innocent", but he steals my mallet thing." Judge Juvy complained. Ash was called to the stand to tell his side of the story. "Ok, uh, I went to get a drink of water from a water fountain after I got tired of walking around the mall. Then I took the drink, thought about Misty, and then ran home." Ash told the judge. "Is that all?" she asked. "Yeah…I swore to tell the whole tooth…oh sorry, I meant truth." Ash corrected himself. Misty put her fingers in her ears in embarrassment. "You may be seated, Ash." she told him. "Ok." Ash said, and sat back down in his seat. "Ash, go sit down in your other seat!" Misty yelled out. "Oh, ok." Ash said, and got up, and went over to his seat near his lawyer.

All three team rocket members were next to the stand. "Ok Team Rocket, how's your story?" she asked, then glanced at her watch in boredom. "Well, first we decided to give the boss-" Jessie interrupted James quickly "I'm telling the story James! We went to the mall to sleep on the beds in the furniture store…and that was it." Jessie told her. "Really? So you were no where near the water fountain?" Juvy asked. "No…I don't like public water fountains…especially in White City, they have paramecia in their water system." Jessie explained. Everyone in the courthouse gasped. "What? I'm suppose to tell the truth up here you know, or I'll go to hell." Jessie told them. "Then you better REALLY tell the truth Jessie." James told her, nudging her in the arm. "Shut up James." she said very quietly to him.

"This is sure to work!" Brock told Bryan. "Yeah?" Bryan asked. "Of course, it's the oldest method of getting a girl to like you." Brock told him. Bryan was dressed in nice clothing, with flowers in one hand, and a box of chocolates in another. "Isn't this the oldest date method?" Bryan asked. "Whatever, you just go get her, ok?" Brock told him, and pushed him to Donna's door, they were at her apartment. Bryan knocked on the door, and while waiting for her, took a piece of chocolate out of the box, and ate one. "Mm, caramel filling." Bryan said, licking his lips, and then Donna opened the door. "Oh, hello Bryan." she greeted him. "Hi Donna, I got you some flowers…which are dead now, and half a box of chocolates." he said, handing them to her. "Uh, Bryan, look I-" Bryan interrupted her by walking into her house and saying "So what do you want to do to…night?" he finished, confused, by seeing two guys sitting on her couch. "Who are these clowns? They look like they're from the seventies." Bryan pointed out. "This is Eric and Fez…we're gonna have a threesome." she explained. "Oh…"Bryan said, sad. "If you want, you can make it a foursome." she raised her eyebrows a couple of times. "No thanks…I don't want to be in the same room with two naked guys, I'm not gay." Bryan said, and left.

Team Rocket's lawyer steps up. "Can we now view the video footage please?" he asked. "Go right ahead." Juvy told him. He took the video tape out of it's casing, which featured Ash on the cover, the title being "Stolen Fountain", starring Ash Ketchum. Ebert & Roeper give it two middle fingers up", and popped the video tape into the VHS player. "Awwe! VHS! How come you guys don't have a DVD player, you'll find the scene faster…or choose to play it with commentary." Ash complained. Misty gritted her teeth because of Ash's stupidness. The lawyer began to fast-forward the tape. The fast footage showed many people drinking from it threw out that day. One person had their finger on the "push" button, while talking to a friend, and not even drinking. "Hey, that guys not conserving water! He needs to listen to that commercial." Ash pointed to the television. Another person was taking water in their hands and throwing it at their friends. Then two men, one in all blue, warrior looking clothes, and the other guy in brown pants, and a green vest, with spiky hair step up to the fountain. The man with spiky hair begins to fill balloons with water. A security guard comes and chases them away. And then a kid comes by, and pees in the fountain. Everyone made an "ew" noise. "Hey, I thought you guys did the water balloon thing after I stole the water fountain?" Ash asked into his cell phone. Everyone in the building was looking at him. Brock answered him. "Yeah, but whose to say we didn't throw water balloons at people before then?" he told him. "Guess your right, bye." Ash said, and hung up the phone, then he took it back out, and began to play the bowling game. "Ok, here's the footage." the lawyer for the Rocket's announced, and paused the tape. The video showed Ash bend down to get a drink, and then stand up for a second, and then run out of the video's range. Then Ash ran back, bent down, and started lifting up the fountain…and then the camera switched views, it's the kind of camera that turns every 5 minutes. Everyone in the court gasped. "Oh relax people! It's not a court room drama!" Ash yelled, Misty continued to be embarrassed.

They watched the footage over and over again, and were definitely convinced that Ash stole the water fountain. Ash had two witness's sitting in the row with them. Both of them were females. One of them wore a pink shirt, the other had on a mini skirt. The lawyer decided to start calling them to the stands. 'I better start working" he thought. "Oh, uh, please, show the footage again." he told the judge. "What are you doing? That's all damning evidence." Ash told him. "Don't be so sure, my eye picked up something good." his lawyer told him. They started the footage again, when Ash was bent over, getting a drink, that's when Ash's lawyer stepped up the television set. "All right, now he's gonna stop the tape, throw a smoke bomb out on to the floor, and we'll make our get away." Ash thought. He paused the tape, to point something out. He put his finger on Ash's ass…on the television. "He's so lucky." many young girls said when they saw that. Misty got a little jealous too. "Look here…" he said, and turned to the judge. "Yes, we all see, he has a nice ass." Juvy said. "No, look closer…there's a red dot moving along his buttocks." the lawyer pointed out. Everyone noticed it now. "I have the user of that laser…right here." he said, and pointed to the girl in the pink Rosie O'Donnell shirt. Everyone gasped. "So call her to the stand." Juvy told him. "Ok, Ms. O'Donnell, get up here." he told her. "My name is Molly Fingers." she told him, and took her seat next to the judge. "Do you have the laser with you?" Juvy asked. "No…I dropped it in the mall." she admitted. "Damn it!" the lawyer yelled. "Well, if you are indeed the pointer of that laser, then you must have seen something?" Molly was asked. "Well, I saw him get a drink, and when he stood up, that's when my friend called me, so I put my laser in m pocket…but the only problem was that I didn't have a pocket, so it just fell to the floor, and I didn't notice." she explained. "You may be seated." Juvy told her. The lawyer held a folder of files over his head with his hands. Team Rocket all grinned. "The only thing good about those annoying laser pointers, is a really funny episode of Seinfeld." Ash said out of no where.

"Ash Ketchum, all the evidence clearly says that you stole the water fountain. I have no choice but to sentence you to a life time in-" Ash's other witness interrupted Judge Juvy before she could finish. "Wait! Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait!" the girl in the mini skirt yelled. "What is it Ms. Revealing?" the judge asked. "I have proof that Ash didn't steal the water fountain." she said. "Then why did you not come forward earlier?" Juvy asked. "Because, my lawyer was paying me to keep quiet, but I don't want to watch such a good kid go to prison and get molested." she explained. We see Ash's lawyer sleeping under the folder file. "Well then lets see your proof." Juvy said, and the girl stepped up. "My name is Sagome by the way." she said. "Who cares, proof! Now!" Juvy said. Well, I went to the mall to go shopping for a bullet proof vest. That's when water, jumping out from the round caught my attention. It was in the same place the water fountain had been. I ran over to see what was going on, when I slipped on something…that something was a laser pointer." Sagome told them. "And…" Juvy said, doing the thing with her hands, like a ref would do when they're calling a travel in basketball. "Well, I noticed that it said that it's not only a laser pointer, but a video camera on the side of it. I went home and watched it, and it turns out that the lens were facing the fountain the whole time, and it recorded everything. "Please, pop in the tape." Juvy told her, and she did as told.

The footage showed just blue, with a big read spot on the blueness. Then the view is zoomed out, to reveal Ash's ass. Then Ash stands up, stands for a few seconds, and runs off. "Awe man, that was a sweet ass." we hear Molly say. Then we hear "Come on Molly, there's a half off sale on dildos, let's go!" then the camera shows the ground, and then it smashes against the crown, and starts rolling on the floor…until it comes to a stop, showing the water fountain. Ash walks into the view, and bends down and starts trying to pick up the fountain. Sagome walks up and says "He wasn't trying to steal the fountain…he was trying to lift it up, because he dropped a penny, that rolled under the fountain." she explained. "Oh yeah…I forgot about that." Ash said, taking a break from spinning his penny on the table. "Anyone want to play Pennies? It's like Quarters, but less painful." Ash asked. Then Ash gets back up…on the TV, and runs off. A couple minutes later, we see Team Rocket come into view. They start lifting the fountain up. Everyone in the court once again gasps. Ash's lawyer wakes up, and says "Oh great, this trial's gonna end today." he said, and put his head back down. They lift the fountain up, and place it on a wagon, and walk off. Water shoots out from water pipes. "That's enough." Juvy says, and Sagome stops the tape. "Team Rocket, I determine you guilty as charged, your going to jail for two years." she said, and slammed her hammer down on the desk. They frowned, and then get taken away by security guards. "You did it Ash! You did it!" Misty shouted, and gave him a big hug. Molly and Sagome got in on the hug too. "This means I don't get paid." Ash's lawyer whined. "You did a good job Mr…uh…what's your name?" Ash asked. "It's Lawns…Joms Lawns." he said, and walked off. "Now do you wanna play pennies Misty?" Ash asked. "Sure." she said, and they sat down to the table, and began to play.

So there was originally six episodes, but I decided to move the last two to the next chapter. I did this so the wait isn't as long. I got really sick with strep throat, and went to the hospital(11-25-05).

So there's Chapter 11...hope you enjoyed.

In the next chapter… Ash and Bryan get the chicken pox, Team Rocket plays match maker, and Delia has her baby.


	12. Christmas 2005 and New Years 2006

**Poke'mon People**

CHAPTER 12 Season 3

Let's get on with Chapter 12 shall we? This chapter will include 3 episodes(cut down from 5, sorry) all good. In my opinion anyways. We will see Ash and Bryan get the chicken pox, Tracy try to make Ash forgive him for knocking up his mother on Christmas, and then some kind of New Year's episode. This is to be the final chapter of the 2005 year. So have a merry Christmas and have a happy New Year!

Episode 9/57: To Serve and Break Out

Jessie sat in a jail cell with two buff women with tattoos all over their body. "I'm the most normal looking person in this cell." Jessie said to her self. "Hey Bitch, get your over grown hair out of my face!" one of the women yelled, after choking on Jessie's hair. "Sorry." Jessie apologized, and then went to the window with bars on it. Out the window, across the way, she saw a familiar man starring out another window. "James!" Jessie called. "Hey Jessie, what are you doing over there!" James hollered to her. "I got arrested, just like you." Jessie told him. "For what?" James asked. "For stealing a water fountain from a mall." Jessie reminded him. "Oh yeah…why is there a man and woman's prison so close together?" he asked her. "I don't know." she responded. "And a pokemon prison too." they heard a New York accent say. They both looked over to the side, to see Meowth starring at them from a pokemon prison. "Hey Meowth!" they both greeted him. "I gotta get out of here!" Meowth yelled "Entei's planning to find another girl to use and say he's her father. And he thinks I'm a girl!" Meowth yelled. "You think you got it bad? I'm in a cell with a guy that finds me attractive, and keeps graving my ass. And he doesn't think I'm a girl!" James yelled, and then James's head disappeared, as it quickly sank down from the window. "Hellllp!" they heard James scream.

"Are you ready kids! I can't hear you! Because I lost my hearing in the war!" a pirate on the television set said. And then the Spongebob Square Pant's theme song plays. "Hey Spongebob. What are you doing?" Patrick asked. "I'm just getting ready to take a bath. Let me just turn on the water." Spongebob said, and turned on the faucet. "That's odd, you can see the water filling in the tub…isn't there already water in the tub?" Patrick asked. "Sometimes it's best not to ask questions Patrick." Spongebob said, and then started laughing his trade mark laugh, then he took off his clothes. "Ooh, square underwear!" Patrick shouted. "That's right, personally made for me." Spongebob smiled. "Hey, can I join you in your bath?" Patrick asked. "Ok, I'll call Tinky Winky and see if he wants to join us in a threesome." Spongebob said, and the two got into the water. "You two are so gay." Squidward said from a window, and then started his trade mark laugh.

"How can you watch that garbage?" Brock asked Bryan, who was watching the show. "It's funny…they make crabby patties under the water…I mean, how does the grill work?" Bryan asked, and started laughing. Brock turned back around in his seat, that was at the kitchen table, and went back to reading the newspaper. The front page's main head line read "The Lakers Trade Jack Nicholson to The Boston Red Sox for Steven King." "I've gotta see how this deal was made." Brock said, and started reading it. "Anything interesting?" Misty asked, who was sitting in the chair across from his. "Yeah, a celebrity trade." Brock told her. "the Red Sox got cash, along with Jack Nicholson." Brock read. Misty saw the title for the White City newspaper, it was called "The White City SNews." "Why do they call it that?" Misty asked. "Well the word news is in the title, and it's called "SNews", because people snooze when reading this paper." Brock explained.

When James's head came back into view through the window, Jessie and Meowth spoke to him. "What were you doing James?" Jessie asked. "Nothing!" he shouted, blushing. "Me and Meowth were just discussing something very important before you started doing… 'nothing." Jessie told him. "What was it?" James asked. "We were talking about breakin outta here." Meowth told him. "That's a good idea." James complemented him. "If it were a plan to get out of here, den it would be a good idea." Meowth told him. "Well it has to start out with the idea of escaping." James said. "Let's just start brainstorming an escape plan!" Jessie yelled.

Both Brock and Misty say alone on the couch, watching TV. Misty flipped through the channels with the remote, bored at everything that came on. 'She looks so good, with her arm stretched out like it is.' Brock thought. "There's nothing on!" she complained. 'And when she gets angry…it makes me want to spank her.' Brock continued thinking about Misty. 'Oh no. when I saw her in that towel the other day and I got hot for her, it stuck. I still have feeling for her! I can't feel this way. She's practically your sister!' Brock yelled at himself, tossing and turning while he yelled at himself in his head. "Are you all right Brock?" Misty asked him with concern. "Well I could use a back rub." he told her, grinning. "Ok, get on your stomach." she told him, and just when Brock turned over, Ash walked into the room from upstairs. He didn't look good, he was faint, and covered with red spots. "Oh my God Ash! Do you have the chicken pox!" she asked him. "No way! I've already had the chicken pox." he tried to tell her. "When?" Misty asked. "It all began when I was younger…" Ash began

A six year old Ash Ketchum is asleep on his couch. An eight year old Gary Oak, stands behind the couch. He takes out a brush and red paint, and begins painting red spots all over him. Then he pours itching powder on him. "Whoops!" Gary shouts. "Oh wait, he'll think he has chicken pox." Gary thought, after accidentally spilling itching powder on Ash.

"Ash, it's obvious that Gary tricked you!" Misty yelled at him. "Oh yeah, guess your right. Maybe that means these are fake too." Ash said, pulling at his pox. "Ow!" he screamed. "Ash, can't you tell the difference between painted spots and chicken pox?" Misty asked him. "Well if both painted spots and chicken pox sound the same, it's just as easy to confuse the actual form they have." Ash told her. "Come on, let's go get you medicine." Misty said, and took him to the kitchen to find some. Brock still lay there on the couch "Damn Ash!" he yelled.

About two hours later, Brock still sat on the couch, watching King Of Queens. Brock was laughing his head off, as Doug had gotten him self stuck in the freezer. "Help! It's freezing in here, and I ran out of food!" Doug yelled. "Not right now, I have to record this football game." Raymond said, who was sitting on the couch watching a football game. Bryan walked into the room to see Brock laughing hysterically. "I hate to interrupt you from watching The QUEEN of Queens, but I need to address something." Bryan said. "Sure, what's up?" asked Brock "I need a job." Bryan told him. "Hey, you actually said something serious for a change." Brock smiled as he said that. "Yeah, and it's really serious that your so gay." Bryan said. Brock glared at him, and then said "Hey, there's a waiter position open at my restaurant, why don't you wait tables?" Brock suggested. "Yeah I would be good at that. I'm always waiting at tables for my so called friends that don't arrive on time!" he yelled. "Sorry, but it's hard to arrive on time when a so called friend isn't at the right restaurant!" Brock yelled back. "Ok, it looks like we're even." Bryan said, shook Brock's hand for giving him a job, and walked out of the room. Then Brock heard Bryan yelling. "Brock! Help! I'm stuck in the freezer!" Brock rolled his eyes, and got up to help him. "One time Ganene lost a tooth from frost bite as a kid from sticking her face in the freezer." Brock said as he helped Bryan.

The next morning Misty was taking care of Ash, who was ailed by chicken pox. They were watching TV in the living room. They were watching a very strange TV show which was canceled after two episodes, but they were showing the episodes back to back 8 times in a row. "You, your mother, and I should have a threesome some time." a character from the show said. "Why? Why was this show canceled?" Ash asked seriously. "Ok Ash, here's some information on chicken pox I got from the internet, INTERNET I remind you." she said "Adults who contract chicken pox are usually more ill, especially with pneumonia. Symptoms include mild fever, backache, headache, sore throat, rash, blisters, and fevers." "I don't have any of that." Ash denied. "I'm gonna check your temperature soon." Misty said. 'Not if I put ice cubes on my stomach to lower my temp…oh wait, Bryan melted all the ice with his big head.' Ash thought in his head. Misty continued with the information "Chickenpox is transmitted through the air. When a patient with chickenpox coughs or sneezes, they expel tiny droplets that carry the chickenpox virus. If a person who has never had chickenpox inhales these particles, the virus enters the lungs and is carried through the blood to the skin where it causes the typical rash of chickenpox." "Ew Misty! I was eating!" Ash said disgusted, and threw his ice cream in the garbage.

"So what can our escape plan be?" Meowth asked. "We should dig a tunnel." James suggested. "That's too old, we need something original, or at least new." Jessie addressed them. "It's too bad none of us watch Prison Break." Jessie sulked. "Don't worry Jessie, just go to for da info." Meowth told her. "That's where I found out that Mr. Burns takes Homer's body for his own in the final episode of The Simpsons." James said. "Yes…but how about we come up with our own plan." Jessie suggested. "Ok…like what?" Meowth asked. They all sat in silence in each of their cells. "I've got it!" Jessie shouted, and James and Meowth listened intently.

Bryan rode in Brock's car to his first day of work. Brock runs after the car "Come back with my car!" Later, after Bryan crashed into a tree, and Brock caught up, they were now at the restaurant. There weren't many people at all. "This place must not be too popular huh?" Bryan asked. "It is, it's just that it's early." Brock told him. "Hey Bryan, I've been wondering…why are you wearing Ash's shirt?" Brock asked. "Oh, well you see, I wanted to get free stuff today, so I wore his shirt, people will think I'm him." Bryan explained. "Ash gets free stuff?" Brock asked. "Yeah, he usually gets free food from restaurants, and free kisses from fan girls." Bryan told him. Brock lead him to the back, where the chefs, waiters, and boss was. "Hey everyone, this is Bryan, he's going to be waiting tables here now." Brock introduced him. "You hired somebody?" Brock's boss asked him. "Uh…yeah." Brock answered. "I'm suppose to do that…now you have to wear your chef's hat in the kitchen." his boss told him. "Aww!" Brock crossed his arms. "So Bryan, have you waited before?" he asked him. "No sir, wrong question to ask-" Brock was cut off by his boss "I will ask the questions around here Brock, now have you waited before Bryan?" he asked him. Bryan looked to Brock and shrugged his shoulders "Ok…yes, I have waited before…" Bryan started. "Ok then, so let's get-" Bryan cut off his new boss "I have waited in line at McDonalds, Panda Express, Blockbuster Video, Frys, John's Porn shop, and Dunkin Doughnuts." Bryan named the places he's waited. "I meant! Have you waited tables before?" his boss asked again. "That doesn't make sense, how am I gonna wait a table? Do you mean "Have you waited for a table to arrive before?" because I have." Bryan said. "…what?" his boss asked confused. "Sir, Bryan's a little slow-" Bryan interrupted Brock "Oh! Your asking if ive waited a table, as in being a waiter? No I haven't. but once a waitress came by my table at Denny's, and I graved her ass." Bryan stated. "I like that in an employee, your hired!" his boss said. "Woo-hoo! In your face waitress that said I'd end up in prison before being accepted into anything!" Bryan shouted.

Misty walked into the living room to see Ash watching TV. "Hey Misty, guess what?" he asked. "What is it "Brown Briefs?" she asked. "Just because my white underwear is brown doesn't mean you need to call me that!" Ash yelled at her. "Fine, now what were you gonna tell me?" she asked. "The Village in New York is second only to San Francisco in gay population." he told her. "Why did you tell me that?" Misty asked. "For awareness." he responded. "How is that aware…oh, that way I know not to go to any of those places?" she asked. "Yep." Ash nodded. "Ash you shouldn't be getting excited over pointless information right now, you're sick." she told him, and laid him back down o the couch. "But I'm tired of being sick!" Ash complained. "I'm tired of you being sick too…because I have to take care of you. So that's why you need to get your rest." she said, covering him up with the blanket. "I don't want to go to sleep!" Ash complained. "You need your rest." Misty said, putting a wet rag on his head. "No, you need your rest!" he fought back. "Ash, your acting like a child." she angrily told him. "Sorry, but maybe because I haven't been with my mom in so long, that I'm acting the way I act around her because your acting like my mom." Ash explained. "Your mom?" Misty asked disgusted. "How can I act in a way that's like a girlfriend?" she asked hopingly. "…You could kiss me!" Ash shouted. "Not when your sick." she said. "Ok…then get my a baby bottle filled with coca cola…or YOUR milk." Ash told her. "Ok…but not the milk thing!" Misty said, and went to get him a bottle of coke.

Meowth, the next day, put the phase of the escape plan into action. He sat alone during lunch in the cafeteria. "Suddenly something nasty came and hit Meowth in the head. "Hey! Stop throwing gook Mewtwo!" Meowth yelled at him. "You're right, we have to look out for each other. We're the same you and me." Mewtwo said. "No…we're not." Meowth responded. "Yes we are." Mewtwo said back. "No, we're not." Meowth repeated Mewtwo repeated "Yes we are!" "Dude, no we're not." Meowth said angrily this time. "All right, we're not…but we are!" Mewtwo said, and Meowth walked off. He went over to a beedrill, and whispered into his ear "Hey Beedrill, Butterfree's been talkin stuff about you, he says your too 'weedle' to throw a drill." Meowth finished. "Really? We'll I'll get that butter cake." Beedrill said in a bee's voice, you can hear it right? Beedrill walked over to Butterfree, and tapped him on the back. "What is it…WEEDLE!" Butterfree asked. "You're dead!" Beedrill shouted, and threw his drill into Butterfree's abdomen. All the other pokemon joined in on the fight, and the officer Jenny's rushed over to break it up. While this was going on, Meowth walked over to a door, in which the prison's food is delivered, used his claw to unlock the door, and walked out.

Ash and Misty sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. "This serial tastes like crap!" Ash complained, moving his spoon around in the bowl. "Well Kix was the only serial they had left." Misty told him. "Well next time if that happens just don't get any serial at all." he told her, taking a spoonful of Kix, and pouring it out on the table, and repeated it again and again. "Ash stop it!" Misty yelled. "I'm sick, I can do whatever I want." he said. "No you can't! the only thing you get to decide on is what to watch on TV, and what flavor medicine you want." she told him. "Ooh! Ooh! Get grape!" Ash demanded. Then an annoying person entered the kitchen…covered in spots, he was itching himself. "No! Bryan you got the chicken pox too!" Misty asked. "Yeah…I guess because I wore Ash's shirt to work, that that's where I got it." Bryan predicted. "Why would you wear Ash's shirt when you know he's sick? And why would you wear his shirt at all?" Misty asked confused. "I wanted a free kiss…usually I have to pay girls to kiss me." he explained. "Ash doesn't get free kisses." Misty told him. "Oh! Right! Of course he doesn't!" Bryan said, winking at Ash. "Well I guess I'm gonna have to take care of you now." Misty sulked. "Well, maybe…if you haven't gotten the pox yet!" Bryan said, and ran for Misty tackling her to the floor. "Get off! Get off!" Misty shouted, and graved the Kix box off the table, and used it to smack Bryan in the face with. "This serial was good for something." she said, and then turned around and threw the box into the garbage. "I've already had the pox when I was a little girl." Misty explained. "Can you tell the story?" asked Ash, his chin resting on his hand. "What's there to tell? I got the pox." she said. "Wow, very interesting." Ash said sarcastically. "Sorry, but not everything that happens is exciting in my life, or even yours." Misty told him. "You wouldn't make a good TV character then…or even a good soap opera character." Ash said, and put his spoon into the bowl, and then poured out the serial on the table.

Jessie was next to put her plan of action in on escaping. "Ok girls! It's showering time!" a chubby security guard(Female) announced. All the cell doors were open, and the women marched to the showers. Jessie was the only one not taking a shower, while all the others were. She knew…from past experience, that all the officers were taking showers at the same time, so she decided now would be the time to escape. She walked through a door, leading to an office, and then walked out the office door to outside. She met up with Meowth right in the middle of the three prisons. "Ok James, it's your turn." Jessie told him. "Ok, I'll give it a try." James said, and disappeared once again "Helllp!" James screamed.

Ash and Bryan were watching Titanic in the living room, and they had it paused on a certain part of the movie. Misty walked in with wet rags to give them, when se saw the paused scene. "Guys! Play the movie, you've had it paused on Rose's nude body for over an hour!" she yelled at them. "You're always pausing on Jerry McGuire!" Ash reminded her. "Yeah, that Tom Cruise has one nice piece of ass…but this part of the movie wont make me cry, I wanna cry!" she yelled at them. "Yes it will, this part will make you cry because your not naked right now, and we're not drooling over you." Bryan joked, and high fived Ash. "What are you talking about? I have a much better body than Kate Winslet!" she yelled. "That is true." Ash agreed. "Yeah, so…wait, you haven't seen my body, nude." Misty realized. "We've seen the back of it." Ash said, and high fived Bryan. "What are you talk-no! that's right! Thanks a lot Bryan for filming me!" Misty yelled at him, then smacked his face with the wet rag. "Hey I've been wondering…" Bryan started "how come they didn't get Carmen Electra to play Rose instead of Kate Winslet?" he asked. "She has a smoking hot body." he finished. "That's because she doesn't have that old style look to her like Kate." Ash explained. "And back then girl's boobs weren't that big either, makes sense." Bryan said. Misty had enough of their sexist conversation, and smacked them each with a wet rag. "Ow! Next time if you could Misty, smack us with your boobs." Bryan told her. This time Misty put the rag around Bryan, and began choking him.

Later, after Titanic was over, and Misty was done crying, Bryan went in search of batteries for his game boy color. He was searching through the drawers in the kitchen. He continuously pulled things out of them, and threw them on the floor: cloths, inhalers, condoms, forks, and spoons. "Where are the batteries!" Bryan asked loudly. "They should be in the top drawer below the sink." Misty shouted from the living room. Bryan opened the drawer, to see all kinds of batteries. "Wow! I guess those battery commercials don't work, cause you guys aren't committed." he said, and then named the different brands of batteries they had "Panasonic, Duracell, Energizer, Rayovac, Enercell…make up your mind guys!" he told them. Misty walked into the kitchen "Just get your damn batteries and come sit down." she told him, her arms crossed. "You don't have the right kind, I need Double A's, but you only have Triple A's and Quadruple A's. oh here's…no wait, that's a Double B." Bryan finished sadly. "Why don't you just get a DS? There's no batteries involved, just recharging every day." Misty told him. "No way, the faster I move on to more advanced products, the faster I'm gonna die…so I'll get to that in about five years, when I'm ready to get a little closer to death." Bryan explained. "Bryan, using new products doesn't effect when your gonna die." Misty told him. "That's not true, cell phones can give you cancer, that's why I don't use them." Bryan told her. "What the hell! You do use a cell phone, in fact you're the one who introduced them to us." Misty said. "Ha-ha!" Bryan laughed at her. Misty glared at him, and walked back into the living room.

After James got molested, he went into the process of breaking out "Ok, now to say my plan in my mind." James said, and started thinking 'First I will tell my molester that he can take me every night if he does me a favor, and beats up the security guard. Then I'm going to lift weights in the weight room until I'm stronger than The Hulk, and then smash through the wall.' Now he would begin the plan. "Hey…Dirty Gary, would you like to take me…down town(he gulps) every night?" James asked him. "Of course I would!" Dirty Gary shouted, and started drooling like a dog, and tugging at James's pants. "Well first you have to do me a favor." he told him. "Like what…? Give you hea-" James interrupted Dirty Gary "I beg you not to finish that sentence!…I want you to beat up the security guard that's guarding us." he told him. "Can do!" Gary said, and opened the cell door, and punched the guard in the head. James walked to the weight room to begin lifting weights. After two minutes, he thought he was strong enough, and went to find a wall to break. "Hey everyone! I'm getting us out of here!" he yelled, everyone turned their attention to him. Then James backed up from the wall by ten feet, and then ran head into the wall, falling back, and knocking himself unconscious. Everyone began laughing at him. When James was back in his cell, and came to, Jessie and Meowth were outside his window. "Sorry, but they have one tough wall here." James told them. "It looks like it's up to us." Jessie said. Then she and Meowth ran off. "Guys…? Wait, what are you gonna do!" James asked.

Again, it's another morning in the…(what should we call the residence that Ash, Misty, and Bryan live in? Let's call it The Pokemon People Residence)… Pokemon People residence. Misty had made hot chocolate for each Ash and Bryan, and walked into the living room to give them their hot chocolate. Misty saw Bryan putting on his coat, and shoes. "Bryan, what do you think your doing?" Misty asked, as she handed Ash his glass. "I think I'm putting my clothes on. I don't wanna be naked at work, they'll fire me." Bryan told her. "They'll fire you if you go to work with red lumps all over your body and if your scratching your self." Misty told him. "I wouldn't worry about that. Brock's always scratching him self at work." he told Misty. "Yeah, but he thinks it turns on the female co workers." Misty told him. "Holy crap!" Ash shouted. "Ash! Watch your damn language!" Misty yelled. "Sorry, but this is some hot chocolate. What did you do? Put your sweat in it?" Ash asked. "You better mean that as a compliment!" Misty yelled at him. "Of course." Ash responded. "As much fun as it would be staying here and listening to flirting…I have to save up for a Christmas present to me…I'm gonna buy me a private jet to go fly over those tropical islands where there's topless girls. And maybe with my Christmas bonus, I can get a powerful telescope to zoom in on those topless chicks. See ya!" Bryan finished, and walked out the door. "…Topless girls? Private jet?…flirting?" Ash asked. "Ash…it's Bryan!" Misty told him. "I know, but it's still a surprise to hear the stuff that comes out of his mouth. He's so random." Ash said.

Bryan arrived at the restaurant, late. Brock was putting on his chef's hat when Bryan walked into the kitchen. "I can't believe I have to wear this thing." Brock complained. He turned to see a dark figure, wearing a black coat, with a hood over his head. "What? No! I'm not ready to die yet! I'm still a virgin! I haven't played the new Madden game yet!" Brock got on his knees and begged. The figure took the hood off to reveal Bryan "Relax Brock, I'm not the grim reaper…yet." Bryan grinned evilly. "Bryan? What are you doing here? Your sick." Brock reminded him. "Yeah, well those topless girls aren't gonna buy me a private jet, that was their response to the letter I sent them." Bryan explained. "Still! You can't be here with that illness. And what do you mean your not the grim reaper 'yet?" Brock asked. "Don't worry, if I'm wearing this coat, no one will see that I have the chicken pox. I'll be like that guy in Star Wars, I Know What You Did Last Summer, and A Christmas Carol, and no one will see my face. And I mean that I'm going to kill the grim reaper, and take his job. Or…I'll complain that he's not doing his job, and he'll take a vacation, like in Bruce All Mighty." Bryan finished. Brock put his hand over his face, and walked away. Bryan put on his apron, and went to walk out to take orders, when his boss walked up to him. "Excuse me Bryan. You can't wear that when you serve people." he said. "That's not true, I saw a guy serve a girl in this get up on a porn site." Bryan said. "…What?" his boss asked. "Come on, let me wear it!" Bryan pleaded. "No!" his boss demanded. Bryan turned around, and threw off his coat, which landed on a stove. It caught fire, and the chefs and the boss tended to it. Bryan used this as a distraction to walk out to the tables to serve. "Hi, may I take your…hold on." Bryan said to the family at a table. Bryan took the cap off his pen, and began scratching his neck with it. "Oh yeah! That's good itching!" He said. "Ewww!" the little girl at the table said. "You think that's gross?" Bryan asked. "Get a load of this." he said, lifting up his shirt, to reveal hundreds of red spots. "Do you mind if I rub my pox with the ice from your water?" Bryan asked. Then he took the ice cubes out of their glasses, and began rubbing them on his stomach, then he took the father's fork out of the napkin, and began scratching his back with it. "Oh my god!" the father yelled, then he took a sheet of paper out that said "How are we doing?" he wrote in a bunch of bad notes, and left it at the table, and the family left. Bryan picked it up "…Hey! This isn't much of a tip!" Bryan yelled.

The next day, both Brock and Misty were sitting at the kitchen table. "It sure has been interesting the past few days." Misty brought up. "Yeah it has!" Brock agreed. Then they both heard singing coming from the two least mature people of the house. "It looks like we made it!" Ash and Bryan sang and danced into the kitchen. "It's good that you two are free from chicken pox now. But that doesn't mean you should make other people sick of your crappy singing and dancing skills." Brock told them. "Now we can go do it!" Ash shouted excitedly. "Do what?" Misty asked. "You know? Go snow boarding or skiing on the rough of the house." Ash told her. "No, you can't." she said, and snapped his ski stick in half. "Oh yeah, like that's gonna hold me back! I can just go pull a branch off a tree outside." Ash said, and walked out of the house with Bryan. "Those two are such idiots." Brock said after they left. "And they haven't been killed yet." Misty said, smiling. "Well, they've been killed, but something always brings em back to life." Brock said.

James sat in his cell, on the bed, he put on his jail clothes, since he had just gotten busy with Dirty Hairy, who was asleep on the bed, and walked over to the bars of his cage. "This is literally my worst night mare come true." James said sadly. "Hey Mr. Kojiro!" a security guard called him. "What is it?" he asked. "We just got some new guards, and they're gonna be patrolling this hall way." he said, and the guard walked off. "Please let it be Jessica Simpson, please let it be Jessica Simpson. Wait, I better be careful what I wish for, or instead of Jessica, I might get OJ. I hate the deal with the whole wish thing." James thought. Then two familiar friends came into vision, wearing officer uniforms. It was Jessie and Meowth. "Oh, I was hoping for Jessica SIMPSON. Not Jessica 'LOSER." James sadly said. "Well this loser is about to get you out of here." she said, taking his hand through the bars. "Oh really? I thought you two just got a job to get money to give to the boss." he said. "That's part of it. But we can't have you doing no work, so we're gonna break you out, and then you're gonna get a job." she said. "Think I'd rather stay here." he said, and pulled his hand away from hers. Then he felt a hand on his thigh. "Hey Jimmy boy." Dirty Hairy greeted him. "Ok. I want out out out!" he yelled.

Misty had went down for a nap on the couch, and was now slowly waking up, after hearing a fight between Raichu and the two pikachus. "Oh great, it's probably another ketchup fight." she thought, and sat up, and scratched rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. Then she stopped, and looked at it. She saw red spots…and then she itched her hand. "No…no-no-no-no-no!" she yelled. "I can't have the chicken pox!" she denied. She began scratching profusely. She ran up stairs to the bathroom to deny some more. Both Ash and Bryan plopped out from behind the couch, and walked over to sit down. Bryan threw a can of red paint, and a bottle that said "itching powder" on it into the garbage. "That ought to teach her to sleep on the couch when she has a bed." Ash said, and flipped on the TV. "Don't you have a TV in your room?" asked Bryan. "Yeah, but it doesn't have a 42 inch screen with high def." Ash told him.

Episode 10/58: A Christmas Care

Ash woke up on a beautiful December morning, and let out a big yawn. He stretched in his bed after sitting up. He walked over to his bedroom window, and opened it. He saw a kid riding by on his bike, and decided to ask him a question. "Hey kid! What day is it!" he asked. "It's December 23rd!" the kid yelled back. "I still have time to do my Christmas shopping." he thought, and then turned his attention back to the kid "Hey, I'll give you fifty cents to get all these items on my list!" Ash yelled to him, and threw down the list, rapped around a rock. The kid graved it, and began to take off, when Ash called out again "Wait! Be back with all those items in an hour, I'll give you a bonus fifty cents…be back in half an hour, and I'll raise it another 50!" Ash yelled, the kid nodded, and rode off.

Ash walked into the kitchen, where Brock and Misty were sitting at the table. "Hey guys, do any of you have fifty cents?" Ash asked them. "No." they responded in unison. "Then that kid's gonna give me a face of snowballs I reckon." Ash said, and sat down to the table with them. "So Brock, you were saying?" Misty asked him. "I was saying that I really want to find a girlfriend. And parties are the best way to find one." he said. "Well you can't have a party anytime soon, with Christmas coming and all." Ash reminded him. "Of course! I should throw a Christmas party!" Brock said, grinning. "Hey, this is my house, and I'll say whether we have a Christmas party." Ash said. "Uh Ash, I could just have it over at my place." Brock reminded him. "No! you can't do that, your house is so small compared to this one!" Ash told him. "So we're gonna have a Christmas party?" Misty asked. "Yep, and Santa's gonna be there and everything." Ash said excitedly. "I can't believe he still believes in Santa." Misty whispered into Brock's ear. "Of course I do! We met him in person! Remember?" Ash asked. "Oh Ash. Poor baby. That wasn't the real Santa, that was Tim Allen in the filming of Santa Claus, but we weren't suppose to be there." Misty explained. "I cant believe this!" Ash angrily yelled "…we met Tim Allen and didn't even get his autograph! Damn it!" Ash stomped his foot on the ground, making a hole. "Maybe I shouldn't have the party here, if a stomp is gonna cause a hole." Brock said. "We can just cover it up with a carpet." Ash said. "What if someone steps there and falls in, they'll sue you." Brock told him. "Not if I tell them there's a hole there before hand." Ash said, bobbing his head and grinning.

Later that day, it was just Ash and Brock in the kitchen, planning out the party. "Ok, there's gonna be mistletoe on every inch of the ceiling, that way I'll get kissed for sure." Brock planned, looking up to the ceiling. "What if your standing under an inch that doesn't have mistletoe?" Ash asked, stuffing a marshmallow into his mouth. "The only way that could happen, is if my head shrinks to less than an inch wide." Brock explained. "If I can turn into stone, and Yugi can change personalities, than I definitely think your head can shrink." Ash said, further stuffing his mouth with marshmallows. "Ok, what else?" Brock asked. "Oh!" Ash said, and gulped his food "What's the theme of the party gonna be?" Ash asked. Brock starred at Ash like he was an idiot. "No, I know Christmas. But what kind of Christmas? Christian? Jewish? Irish? Catholic? Goth?" Ash asked. "Just regular Ash, regular, something that you're not." Brock said. "That would only be a shot at me if you replaced regular with normal." Ash told him. Then Ash stuck a marshmallow in each of his nostrils. "Guess what I am." Ash told him. "Ash stop it! We have to plan this party!" Brock yelled at him. "Fine!" Ash shouted, and took the marshmallows out of his nose. Then they started decorating the house with Christmas decorations. "…I was being an elephant by the way…the marshmallows were my tusks." Ash said, Brock starring at him. Ash starred back, then slowly lifting his hands to his mouth, and threw in the marshmallows he stuck in his nose earlier, and into his mouth and ate them.

Misty was writing in her diary in her room, laying on the bed. "Ok…I better get cracking on this thing, I haven't written anything since I moved into this house…I know, I'll got to and find the info." Misty said, and walked over to the lab top. She was about to turn it on, when she heard a repeated thump noise against the wall. She walked out of her room, and to Bryan's. she knocked on his door. "Come on in Ash! This is fun! Whoo!" Bryan shouted, and Misty walked in through the door. She saw Bryan throwing eggs at the wall. "Bryan! What the hell in the world do you think you're doing?" she angrily asked him. "Don't worry Misty. I boiled them so they don't leave yoke stains." he told her, and went back to throwing. Misty took the bowl of eggs away from him. "Hey!" Bryan shouted, and tried to get them back. "You can have these back when you get a job." she said, taking the bowl with her. "That is my job, Ash is paying me 50 cents to test the egg's strength." he explained. "A job that makes you pay taxes." Misty said before leaving his room. "Taxes. That's for sissies."

Everyone was now in the living room, talking about who they should invite to the party. "I don't want to invite my sisters. Brock, do you want to invite anyone from your family?" Misty asked him. "No." Brock quickly responded. "But a bunch of hot chicks would be nice to have over." "Ash?" she asked, looking to him. "My mom and Professor Oak." he said. Misty wrote their names down on the invitation list. "What about Tracy?" she asked. "Tracy can suck my hairy arm pits!" he shouted. This made milk come out of Bryan's nose he was laughing so hard. "What the hell! How were you able to do that? You weren't drinking any milk." Brock said, astounded. "That's nothing, I can make butter squirt out my ears, wanna see?" he asked. "No Bryan! And who do you want to invite to the party?" Misty asked. "The girl from the mall, the one that gave me a free ice cream cone." Bryan said. Misty wrote Minnie's name on the list. Misty also secretly wrote Tracy's name on the list. "I think we should invite Mr. Stock too." Misty suggested. "That guy's a party crapper." Brock angrily said. "Yeah, he takes the fun out of everything." Bryan complained. "I know he took your guns, but he probably saved some innocent person's life because of it." she said, and wrote his name on the list. "Let's invite Old Mann too. I love to hear the length of time it's been since he's done something." Ash said, and Misty wrote his name down. "What about me?" they heard from outside. They saw their neighbor, Jack standing outside the window. "Ok Jack, you can come too." Misty said. "That guy is so annoying, he's not even funny." Brock told them. "He's the boring-relief guy." Ash joked, and they all laughed.

It was December 24th, the day the party would be. Misty decided to take Bryan out to get a job today. "But Misty, we're gonna miss the party. I guess that's why they call you MISS-ty." Bryan said. "Having a job is more serious than a party." she told him, as they got into her car. "True. But I'm not a serious person. I make jokes about the over weight women that wear two pieces when they go swimming." he told her. "Look, maybe having a job will make you grow." she said. "I don't wanna grow, I'm happy being selfish, immature, and happy." he said. "My mission in life is to find out how Fonzie was able to make women just come to him, and do the same." he said. "Just shut up, and listen to the radio." she said, and turned it on. "I've been waiting, along time, for this moment to come. I'm destined for anything at all." a Green Day song began to play.

It was time for the party to begin, and everyone began arriving. Brock greeted everyone. So far there were no hot chicks yet. "Old Mann, Mr. Stock, Jack er!" Brock said frustrated. "I throw a party to meet cute girls, and all I've got are old men." he continued to be frustrated. Then Minnie walked up to the door. "Hey Minnie, you're the first hot chick here tonight." he told her. "You are really perverted you know that." she said, and left. Brock knocked his head against the wall a couple of times after she left. Then he heard giggling at the door. There were four beautiful women standing there, laughing at his display. "Uh…I was just…preparing my head for the many bashes I take from football games." Brock lied to them. The women ignored him, and walked right in. "Ok then!" he said, and showed them to the drinks and stuff. "I haven't been to a Christmas party in 22 years." Old Mann told Jack and Mr. Stock. One of the women were walking towards the table, where it had many snacks. The woman walked onto the carpet, and her foot fell through, and she fell to the floor. "Stupid Ash! I told him not to put the carpet!" he yelled, and went over to help the girl up. Ash walked down the stairs, and to the door, to wait for his mother to come. He didn't have to wait long, because there she was…and someone he didn't expect to see…

He saw his mother, Professor Oak, and Tracy. He gave his mom a big hug. "So how's the baby coming along?" he asked. "The little thing should be here within another month." she said excitedly. "That's great Mom." he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Hey Professor, how's boring-I mean the interesting research coming along?" Ash asked. "It's been terribly boring." Professor Oak admitted, and gave Ash a hug. Then the professor walked over to behind Delia. Then Tracy walked up to Ash. "Hi Ash." Tracy said nervously. "Hey Tracy, how's that searing pain feeling on your face?" Ash asked. "Pain? I don't feel any pa-" Ash interrupted Tracy with a punch in the mouth, making him fall to the ground. "Ash!" his mother yelled at him, and went to help Tracy up. But Professor Oak and Ash were high fiving at the moment. "Good job Ash, I've wanted to do that for the last 8 months." Oak said. "Me too…well actually 6 months, cause I've only known for 6 months." Ash said. Ash lead the three inside, where Oak brought up something. "I've been working on my own version of 12 Days Of Christmas since I found out we were coming over." he said. "Oh yeah? What have you got so far?" Ash asked. "Nothing. I'm gonna ask the party goers here what they would give their love, and jot down things." the professor explained.

Bryan was sitting in a waiting room at a Pokemon Day Care Center, where Pikachu, Kasumi, and Raichu decided to tag along. "Are you nervous?" Raichu asked. "Nervous. I haven't been nervous since I never had nerves. You should know that." Bryan told his pokemon. Misty walked out from a door, and up to Bryan. "Ok, I got you an interview, and it begins right now!" she said excitedly. "Right now? You didn't say it was gonna be right now." Bryan said. "Yes I did, I just said it." Misty told him. "I'm talking to Raichu. You never said I'd have to have the interview right now, I haven't had time to prepare." Bryan said, getting nervous. "Relax Bryan. You've never prepared before, you always wing it. As you once so often said… "Preparing is for losers." Raichu told him. "You're right, and my motto is…eh, what are you gonna do?" he said, and marched through the door.

"I'm dreaming, of a white Christmas." was playing at the party. "I'm dreaming of a love Christmas." Brock said to a girl he was talking to. "Yeah, right." she said, and walked off. "This plan is backfiring on me! All the girls are running away from me, and they said they're gonna tell their friends to watch out for me." Brock told Jack. "Well, you're coming on to strong. And they really said they're gonna tell their friends about you?" Jack asked. "Yeah, they said(Brock changes his voice to his best women impression) "I'm gonna tell all my friends to be on the look out for a perverted Asian with no eyes and a smell of sushi." he told Jack. "How do you pick up women?" Brock asked him. "Well Brock, I'm old. So I don't know what "picking up women" is." he told him. "And plus, I'm living alone." he finished. "I don't want to become like you! I've gotta go talk to women experts. But there are none around here. Old Mann and Mr. Stock live alone too!" Brock began crying.

"Ash, what would you buy your girlfriend for Christmas? You know, if you had one." Professor Oak asked Ash. "I would buy her four Playstation 2 controllers, and make her let me use them. Because I have a PS2, but no controllers." Ash finished sadly. Oak wrote down his response on a sheet of paper. "This is great! Now what do you think your girlfriend would get YOU for Christmas?" he asked him. "A 12 pack of Coca Cola." he said. "Ok, thanks." Oak said, and walked off to interview the others. "Ash, you need to give Tracy a chance, after all, he's going to be the father of your little brother or sister. He's gonna practically be your father." she told him…then realized what she said. It was too late, Ash was charging Tracy, and smacked him against the wall. "Ow! The hot chocolate! It burns!" Tracy screamed, after he spilled hot chocolate on himself. "Damn right it does! It's made with Misty's sweat!" Ash said. "Ash stop!" Delia jumped in front of him. "But Mom!…he pollinated you." Ash said. "Ash…in human beings, it's called fertilized." his mom corrected him.

"Ok Bryan, so let me get this straight. You say your mother murdered your father, and half your siblings? You robbed your brother of his house, and all of your possessions have been stolen? You're web site makes computer viruses? And glue sometimes gushes out of your pants?" Bryan's interviewer asked. "Yeah, that's correct. But to be honest, my web site doesn't just make computer viruses, it also makes pop ups and chain letters." Bryan admitted. "Ok thanks!" he said, and lead Bryan out into the waiting room, where Misty got out of her seat and walked up to them. "So, how did he do?" Misty asked. The expression on his face would make you laugh really hard, because you can make up the whacked out expression he'd have on his face after hearing what Bryan told him. "That bad huh?" Misty asked. "Yes, and he kept spitting paper wads at me." he said. " I was trying to get them into the trash can behind you, but you kept blocking them with your face." then Bryan snapped his fingers "You would make a great center!" "Come on Bryan, let's go." Misty said, frowning, and taking Bryan's hand. "Wait a minute. I would hate it if Bryan were a day care person here. But I have no choice." the guy said. "Are you serious?" Misty asked. "Yes, we're getting desperate for employees, and this fellow is about as bad as anyone that's come by, so we'll take him." the guy said, and Bryan, Misty, and the guy got into a hug, along with the pokemon.

Bryan and Misty headed back to the house to salvage the most of the soon-ending party. Misty was sitting with Ash on the couch in the living room. "So, did you have fun?" she asked him. "No, except that Tracy fell through the hole in the kitchen. He screamed after a raticate bit his foot. I laughed so hard." Ash said, and smiled from the memory. "…ok, so what do you want to do now?" she asked. "I don't, what do you want to do?" Ash asked her. "Hmmm." she said, thinking. Then she stopped, and looked at Ash. "Ash…" she softly said. "Yeah?" Ash asked. Misty didn't answer, she just moved in close to Ash, ready to kiss him, he did the same. Then he shouted "Hold it!" "What?" she asked. "Nice try Misty, but there's no mistletoe. The only spot in the house Brock didn't put any was over this couch. Better luck next time." he said, and walked off, leaving a pissed off and sad Misty. Bryan appeared behind her. "Mistletoe gives me an idea. I'm gonna go fire missiles at people's toes." he said, and walked out of the room.

It was Christmas morning, and everyone was in the living room ready to hand out gifts. "Ash, let's see your presents." Misty. "I can't…that stupid kid never came back with the gifts!" Ash angrily said. "Ok. Well let's move on to someone who actually cared enough to go out and get the presents themselves." Misty said. Everyone had given out their gifts to other people now, and they were all thanking each other. "Thanks for the gifts everyone. Except for Tracy, who didn't even get me one. You sure don't want to be my friend do you?" Ash asked him. Tracy looked to Delia, and Delia looked to him. Then Delia nodded to him. "What's that? Sex partner code?" Ash asked upset. Then Tracy pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Ash. "What's this, the condom you were gonna use the day you fertilized my mom?" Ash asked, opening it. "Just open it." Tracy said. "It's probably a stupid draw…" Ash stopped when he saw the greatest present anyone could give him. Ash put the present down and gave Tracy a big gigantic hug. "So does this mean were-" But before Tracy could finish Ash began speaking "Of course this means we're friends. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Ash apologized, and hugged him again. Misty picked up the box with Ash's gift, and took it out. She help up a small piece of paper, and read it "A one thousand dollar gift certificate to Burger King." she put it down, and crossed her arms. "Oh my god!" she shouted. "Well now that everyone is happy, can we sing my 12 Days Of Christmas song now? I just finished it." Oak asked.

Before the song could begin, Team Rocket walked into the living room. "Hey, we've been wondering where you've been." Brock said. "We were at The Nutcracker on Ice." Jessie said. "Well now that you're here, you can join in on this performance." Oak said, and handed each of the Rockets a script. The song began "On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me"-all "12 dozen eggs."-Meowth "11 big wet kisses"-Misty "10 seasons of Friends."-Delia "NINE Inch Nail CD's!"-Tracy "8 Tom Hank's movies."-Jessie "7 cases of cola."-Raichu "6 kicks in the groin-oh ow!"-Bryan "FIVE FROSTY BEERS!"-Brock "4 PS2 controllers."-Ash "3 sticks of gum."-James "2 shotgun shells."-Oak "And a condom in a ring box!" they all finished. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Ash shouted. "And or Happy Hanukkah!" Misty shouted next. "Have a happy Gothic Christmas too!" Bryan shouted last.

Episode 11/59: Year Ending Dreams

A very cold Ash and Bryan, wearing thick sweaters open the door to the house with shopping bags. "Did you get it?" Misty asked. "Yeah." Ash answered, shivering, and showed her the "2006" banner they were gonna hang up, since it was New Year's Eve today. She took it from him, and hung it up on the wall. "I'm so cold I'm freezing." Bryan said, hugging him self. "Yeah, that's what hell would be like if it was cold." Ash agreed. "Actually, that is how hell would be." Brock said. "What do you mean?" asked Ash, and sat down to the table. Everyone else did the same, and Brock continued. "You see, if you hate the heat, and you go to hell, then it would be hotter than the sun, Death Valley, Arizona, and the Miami Heat combined. But, if you hate the cold, then it will be freezing. When you get there, there's a puke of ice and snow everywhere." Brock explained. "But I love both." Misty said, making Brock think "…Then…then it will be like Spring time all the time." he spat out. "Ugh! I hate Spring weather." Misty complained. "Then that's gonna be the weather. There's gonna be Spring cleaning to do all the time, and the birds and the bees will be going at it. So all your gonna hear when your in hell is "oh yes! Ooh, oh, wow-wow-wow! Again!" Brock shouted, and started moaning. He looked to Misty "Turn you on at all?" he asked, raising his eye brows a couple times at her. "No!" she yelled, and threw her hot chocolate all over him. He let out a painful scream.

We see that the oven door is pulled down, to let the heat out, the toaster is on, along with the microwave in the kitchen, and the camera shifts to the living room, where we see the Pokemon People all with blankets on them, freezing. Blind pops up(Only Bryan can see him of course, and if you don't know who he is, go back and look through this story). "Bryan, take all their blankets, and leave them to freeze." he finished with an evil laugh. Then See appears. "No, you must take the blankets…and then suffocate them with the blankets, so they don't try to come after you for stealing them." See told him. "That would solve all my problems." Bryan said, scratching his side burns. "What would solve what problem?" Misty asked. "Uhhh…deciding on what to do for New Year's." Bryan lied. "Oh yeah, what are we gonna do for New Year's?" Ash asked. Then Bryan said quietly "That is the fastest I have ever thought." "I know what I'm doing." Brock said, trying to contain his breaking out smile. "What, play with your self in your room all night?" Misty asked. "…I don't do that every New Year's Eve Misty!" he yelled at her. "Me neither!" Bryan shouted. Everyone looked to him. "I also don't do the same thing every New Year's Eve, which is getting drunk." he lied. "…Anyways, you were saying Brock?" Misty asked him. "Man, I am on fire." Bryan said quietly again. "I'm going to a party…where I'm planning on losing my virginity at midnight." Brock told them. "Oh yeah, that was your New Year's resolution last year…though, technically you wouldn't be fulfilling it." Misty told him "because at midnight the year's over." she finished. "…I just want to lose it!" he shouted.

Twenty minutes later, it was just Ash, Misty and Bryan in the living room. "I wonder what it's like be an animal that a fly has laid it's eggs in." Bryan wondered. "Eww!" Misty said disgusted. Then Brock entered the room. "Ok children, I'm heading out now." he said, tightening up his scarf. "Already? It's only noon." Misty said surprised. "Yeah, well the party is starting really early. It's a big deal to these people that 2006 is coming. They say it's gonna be the year of Slowpoke." Brock explained. "The year of what?" Ash asked, confused. "The year of Slowpoke…the pokemon." Brock refreshed his memory. "Huh?" Ash asked. Brock walked over to Ash, and pulled his Poke'Dex out of his pocket, and pushed a button. "Slowpoke, the slow pokemon, the un-evolved form of Slowbro or Slowking." the Poke'Dex said, and showed the picture. "Oh yeah." Ash remembered. "Ash, you became a Pokemon Master." Brock told him. "That's right, and you…well you became…my best friend." Ash said, smiling. "Forget it." Brock said, and left. The three sat in silence for a few seconds, before Bryan spoke. "So what do you guys really think of Brock?" Ash and Misty looked towards him. "You and he knows what we think of him." Misty said. "What? That he's annoying?" Bryan asked. "Yep, there's the one." she said.

Team Rocket sat in the Pokemon Center in front of the fire place. "We need some kind of New Year's thing." Jessie told them. "Can't our New Year's thing be sitting in front of man's greatest creation…fire?" James asked. "No, I mean a dirty thing." she said. "Well sometimes little fire things pop out of the fire, and get on me, making me dirty." James said. "Meowth, smack him for me." Jessie told him. "I would, but my paws are numb." he said, blowing on them. "I can't believe we have to spend this joyous day sitting, while the twerps are at home, celebrating with party hats, and those blow things, and alcohol. Pikachu's probably wearing a 2006 hat, and drinking." James said, smiling at the thought. "That's it!" Jessie shouted. "What's it?…the party hat?" James asked. "No, we should steal Pikachu!" she said. Meowth and James looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh, Jessie, I hate to burst your great idea, but dat's not original anymore." Meowth said. "Well sure, but stealing her on midnight is original." she said, giving an evil smile. "Ooh." James did his trade mark squeal. "When do we start?" he asked. "…At midnight." Jessie answered his idiotic question.

Misty walked into the kitchen to get her hot chocolate that she was making, when oddly, for the first time, she noticed something on the refrigerator. "Bryan!" Misty called. He walked into the room, and leaned against the wall. "What's up babe?" he asked. "Why did you put your one foot "B" magnet on our fridge?" she asked. "Well I had it on my old fridge, so I wanted to put in on this fridge." he said, and walked back into the living room, Misty followed with her hot chocolate. Ash looked to the giant sign over the TV that said "Thank You." "That sign's throwing me all out of whack." Ash said. "What do you mean?" Misty asked, taking a sip of chocolate. "Well, it's making me think about it. Like I had a dream a couple days ago, where I was heading off to some island, and you and Brock couldn't come with me, so-" Bryan stopped Ash by talking "What about me? Or was I coming with you?" Bryan asked. "No, you weren't in this dream, this is set before I knew you." Ash told him. "What a mean thing to say! I would never tell you your not in my dream! Remember when I dreamed of making love to Carmen Electra, and I told you that you were video taping us. Well you weren't really in the dream, I just said you were so I don't hurt your feelings!" Bryan said upset, and ran out of the room, and up to his room. "Anyways…you and I were at the docks" Ash started "and was leaving for the boat ride. And I told you "Thank you" instead of saying I…I will miss you." he said nervously. "Huh?" Misty asked confused. "…Forget it." Ash said, and it was silent.

Bryan entered the room, and turned on the TV, The Wizard Of Oz was on. "You know what we should do? Tell each other what our biggest pokemon fear is." Bryan suggested. "Ok, mine is anything bug." Misty said, and shivered at the thought. "Mine is #142...Aerodactyl." Ash told him. Misty sat her hot chocolate down on the red circled coffee table, where there were drink holders carved into the table. "Mine is a ledyba…" Bryan said, angrily. "…Ledyba? I may be afraid of bug pokemon, but not of a cute little ledyba." Misty said, cracking a small giggle. "Well it used to appear everywhere I went on my journey…and it would…it would chase me. It chased me off a cliff once, and I was out cold for three days. And when I woke up…there it was again. I'll never get over the trauma. My brother suggested I get some help. I told him it wouldn't last, but sure enough…I wanted another Jack's Spicy Chicken." he finished, and wiped his eyes. "…Ok." was all Misty could say. Ash was reading the newspaper meanwhile. "That's what I'll do for New Year's. I'll go see Jerry Seinfeld." he said. "Huh?" Misty asked. "It says here in the paper "Seinfeld is coming to the White Apple." I've always wanted to meet him, and hear what he'd say about me. So I'm gonna go get tickets, and go see him." Ash decided, and crumpled up the paper. It was at the part of the movie where everyone found out the Wizard was just a regular guy. "If I were to ask the Wizard for something…I would ask him for a brain…" Bryan told them. "Oh yeah?" Misty asked. "…yeah…and I would use it t throw at nerds." Bryan laughed, and high fived Ash. "So what are you two gonna do now?" Ash asked. "I really want the house to my self for once." Misty said. "Ok Bryan, you have to do something now." Ash told him. "Oh! I always wanted to go to Time Square, and do the countdown with Dick Clark." Bryan said. "Bud-omb-bumb!" Bryan finished, and kicked his feet out, accidentally kicking Misty's hot chocolate cup, and it fell into the wall, causing the chocolate to spill over it. Misty gave Bryan a "get ready to die" look. "Don't worry your hot little ass about it. I'll just lick it off the wall." Bryan said, and began licking it. Misty made an "eww" noise.

Brock is greeted at the door of the party he is attending, and let in after a strange look from the guy greeting him. "Welcome to the party. Are you ready for the year of the Slowpoke?" a woman asked him. "Uh, yeah, are you ready to get some loving?" Brock asked. A man standing behind her steps in front of her "Yeah she is…from me!" the guy said. "Oh…see you later." Brock said nervously. "Go Slowpokes!" he said, as he walked away. "The Slowpokes aren't a team." the woman said, as he walked away. He then made like he was shooting himself in the head with both his hands, and made bang effects with his mouth. He walked into the living room, and sat down on a couch. "The hosts giving you a hard time?" a guy asked, also sitting on the couch. "Yeah…did they give you one!" he asked upset. "Yeah, these folks are crazy about those pink slow things. The truth is, I don't care for the big mouthed, deformed retards, but I wanted to go to a good party, and I heard these people throw a good party with drugs and beer." the guy told Brock. "…They serve what?" Brock asked, like he couldn't believe what they serve. "Beer." the guy repeated. "…I meant the thing you said before that." Brock said. "Deformed retards?" the guy asked. "Never mind." Brock said, and opened up a party noise maker.

Misty sat in peace at the kitchen table, lost in her thoughts. The three electric pokemon sat in the chairs with her, all meditating as well. "It sure is relaxing without any other people here." Misty said, her eyes still closed, and smiling. "It sure is." Raichu said just as relaxed. Then the four all took each other's hands, and continued meditating. Then the front door flew open where Ash came sliding threw on his feet and yelled "Ta-da!". This startled Misty and the pokemon, and they all jumped, and ducked under the table. "Relax guys, it's just me." Ash said, with an envelope in his hands. "That's what we were doing until you came barging in." Misty told him, coming out from under the table. "You guys looked pretty creepy, I looked through the window and saw you all holding hands. I was thinking, what the hell? Is it Thanksgiving again?" Ash said. "And I'm thinking…are you crazy? Because who slides through a door, and yells out "Ta-da!"?" Misty said, upset at Ash. "Well anyways, I got the tickets to the Seinfeld thing. I'm heading over there right now." Ash said. "Are the tickets in that envelope?" Misty asked, pointing to it. "What this? No. This is an eviction notice for Jack, I didn't want him to get worried, so I took it from his mail box." Ash explained. "……You rummaged through his mail box?" Misty asked. "…Yeah, I saw the mail man slip in a Victoria's Secret catalogue once, and I steal them." Ash said, then there was silence, as Misty and the pokemon starred at him. "Bye!" he waved, and went out the door.

A little while after Ash left, Misty and the pokemon went upstairs to check out her room mate's rooms. She walked up to Brock's old room, now Bryans. A sign on the door said "Keep Out!" and shows a bull dog crouched down in front of it. She opened the door, and entered the room. She walked over to his bed, and noticed a globe on the desk next to the bed. She saw a big X marked on the globe. "Bryan, your such an idiot. You marked an X of where you thought we were located, sweetie, that's Cuba, not White City." she said aloud. "Actually, I told him that's where we live, and he believed me." Raichu said, who was in the room with her. Misty laughed, until she noticed a sign over the bed. It said "Most Popular." "Most popular? If anyone is the most popular around here, it's me." Misty said, feeling jealous. "Pi pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked. "Pikachu says… 'what about Pikachu?" Raichu told her. "Oh yeah, it's you Pikachu." Misty said, and pet her. Then when Pikachu turned her head, Misty shook her head no, and pointed to herself. She turned around to see a wall that had a girl in a poke a dot bikini. Next to it…was a picture of her, laying on a pool chair, wearing a red bikini. "What the hell! Where did he get that!" Misty asked upset. "A-hem!" Raichu said loudly. "What?" asked Misty. "You sell that picture on your web site." Raichu reminded her. "Oh yeah…but I could of swore I blocked Bryan from using access to the site." she said, trying to remember, deep in thought.

"Get away from me you pervert!" a woman slapped Brock, and stormed off. "What is that? Your catch fraise?" Brock asked as she left, and rubbed his cheek. "No…that's the catch fraise of every woman you hit on." the guy from earlier told him. "You know what?…what's your name?" Brock asked him. "It's Chris, Chris Beck." he told him. "Ok Chris, what can I do to make girls not call me a pervert?" he asked him, leaning in, ready for his response. "Well…you could not grave their thighs for a start." Chris told him. "It was an accident. I went to shake her hand, and she moved her hand at the last second. It's like what Robin Williams did to Sarah in Jumanji!" Brock explained. "Sure, is that the same deal with the lady whose boobs you graved?" Chris asked. "I was handing her a drink!" Brock told him. "You didn't have a drink in your hand." Chris reminded him. "I meant that I was handing her a party hat." Brock corrected him self. "…You had nothing in your hand." Chris made his point more clearer. "Just give me some advice so a girl will want to sleep with me…TONIGHT!" Brock told him, taking another drink of his beer. "Tonight? I don't think there's enough time." Chris said, and chuckled at his joke. "…Hey Chris, this isn't a sitcom. Don't make bad jokes… So just tell me who at this party is a slut!" Brock said, and then we hear an audience laugh, and make some "whoo-hoo's, and whistling too. Chris points to an area of the room where a woman is putting on a party hat. Brock sees her, and heads over to her. "Excuse me miss, but I have a huge crush on my best female friend. What do I do?" he asked her. "Just tell her how you feel." she said. "Ok, but if she tells me how she feels, and she doesn't feel the way I feel…I'm really gonna kill my self…and maybe her too." he said, the alcohol starting to take effect.

Ash enters the White Theatre, where Seinfeld would be performing. He took his seat in the 50th row back. "This is gonna be exciting huh?" Ash asked a bored looking guy next to him. "No, have you ever seen the show?" the guy asked. "No, but I watched 101 Reasons Why The 90's Ruled, and Seinfeld was number one. Pokemon had to share a spot with Furbys, in the 70's rank or something." Ash said. Everyone cheers as Jerry walked out on stage, and took the microphone. "Hey folks, I can see why they call it White City, there aren't any black people in the theatre." he said, and everyone laughed. "Hey-hey-hey, that's not funny, it's true." Ash said. Michael Jackson stands up from his seat, throws his old performance glove to the ground, and storms out of the building. "And I'm sorry to say that my co-stars couldn't be here tonight…but what the hay? It's not liked they mattered right?" he joked, and everyone laughed. "What? That's the only reason I came here. I thought I was gonna see a live taping of the show." Ash said upset. "This is a Jerry Seinfeld stand up…and the show ended in 1998." the guys sitting next to him told him. "Hey, that's when Pokemon began. God plugs one nostril up with snot, and clears another nostril out doesn't he?" Ash joked. They guy starred at him, and then returned his attention back to the stage. Someone threw a bottle of wine at Jerry, but he was able to catch it with his microphone hand. "Nice try loser, but I hang out with Super Man, he taught me how to speed reaction time." Jerry joked. The hired audience member left to go behind stage and clean up. Jerry opened the bottle, and looked at it closely. "Look at these bubbles…how did these bubbles get in there? There weren't any in there before I opened it. So how-how! Did they get there?" he asked. "I can tell you…shrinkage!" a fat short guy said, walking out on stage. "George? What are you doing here?" Jerry asked. "I came here to tell you the truth…Super Man…he doesn't exist." George told him. "No, you're wrong." Jerry denied. "Fine, believe what you will. I'll just get back to my new job of going on quickly canceled sitcoms." George said, and left.

Bryan sits in a room with thirty or so desks, each with a person sitting at them. "Ok everyone. You know why you're here. The winner of the trivia contest, gets a free ticket to New York City." the teacher told them. They all cheer. "I heart New York!" Bryan shouted. "Ok joke boy, we'll start with you." the teacher said. "I've been called Glue Boy, Blue Boy, Boy Boy, but never joke boy." Bryan said, stepping to the head of the class. "Ok, who did the voice of Underdog?" he asked him. "Oh! Uh, Ben Stiller!" Bryan said smiling. "He was in a movie with that in the title, but that's not correct." the teacher said, and moved on to the next question. "Who is the producer of Seinfeld?" Bryan thought about it, and then said "Ah, the old guy with glasses…Jack Nicholson." "Actually it's Larry David…close though." the teacher said….it was a while later, and Bryan was sitting outside the class room, upset with himself…after missing every question addressed to him.

After searching through Bryan's room, Misty moved on to Ash's. She came to his door, where a sign said "Leave Me Alone Please!" in a leaf. "That's cute." Misty giggled, and opened the door. Over his bed was a sign that said "Quiet! Sleeping Zone." beneath that shows a person sleeping in a bed, with Z's coming out of their mouth. "Creative." Misty said. Next to that was a sign that said "You're A "1". Why Try?" "That explains a lot." Misty said, smiling. She then saw a poster on the wall of a double cheese burger. "…ok." was all she could say. Then there was a giant pokemon checklist on the wall, with checks in the boxes. She looked over it. "Ash, you never caught Mewtwo." she said towards the poster. Then she saw on his desk, a pokemon book "Tips to Catching Pokemon." But she noticed a different magazine inside the pokemon mag. She took it out to reveal a porn magazine. "Oh my god, Ash." she said, and put it back in place. Then she saw on the back of the door…the same picture that Bryan had of her in the red bikini. "Ash…he thinks I'm attractive?" she asked her self. Then she noticed there was a dart in the her chest on the picture. "Oh…" she said sadly, and left the room. The camera view never leaves the room, as it zooms up to the dart, stuck in Misty's heart. It says "Some day I will get to her heart…"

The Seinfeld stand up was now over, and Ash was the only one left in the seats. He walked down the isle to Jerry, who was still there, drinking the last of his wine. "Hey Jerry…what's up?" Ash asked nervously. "What is up?" he asked "It's a ceiling. How is the ceiling staying up, and not falling down to squish us?" Jerry asked. "The show's over Jare." Ash told him. "Right…" Jerry said, pointing the bottle at him. "Did MJ ever come back for his glove?" Jerry asked him. "Nope, still there." Ash said, looking back to the trampled glove. "So do you want to talk about anything?" Ash asked. "…Nope!" Jerry said, got up, and walked back stage. "Well that was a waste of time." Ash said, and left as well.

Bryan decided to go to White City's version of Time Square, called White Square. At the square, there were a lot of boring people, none of them seemed excited. "Hey Bryan." he was greeted by a kid a few years younger than him. It was his pokemon rival, who he called "Dowser Boy." He had a pokemon, named Dowser, which looked like a Dalmatian, but pokemon-ish. "Get out of here Dowser Boy!" Bryan said, and he did as told. Then he was approached by the male nerd that liked him. "Hi Bryan." he said in his geeky voice. "You get out of here too straight A boy." Bryan told him. "That's right, I got straight A's this year." the nerd said, and walked off. Bryan was getting bored, and decided to hype up the crowd. He got onto a platform to grave attention. "Hey everybody! It's New Year's Eve! You should all be excited…it's gonna be the year of the slowpoke." Bryan told them. Everyone just starred at him, still bored. "Come on! Look at New York's crazy bastards. don't you guys want to be more excited than them?" he asked the crowd. "I do." a guy said in the front row, raising his finger. "Yeah! I think we can beat them. You guys look like party Danimals! Let's show them what we got!" Bryan yelled. "On one condition!" one of the guys in the crowd said "do you have any Danimal's fun snacks?" he asked. "I sure do!" Bryan said, and began tossing them from a box out to everyone, and the crowd begins to cheer.

"It sure is nice here without the guys huh?" Misty asked the pokemon on the couch she was sitting. "Yeah it is. Now I don't have to hear "Hey Ash, let's make fun of the fact that Raichu doesn't have a tail." Raichu said. "Why don't you have a tail again?" Misty asked. "It's too painful to go down that road again." Raichu said, fighting back the tears. "…I am starting to want once person back…" Misty blushed. "Who is it?" Raichu asked, smiling, and poking her in the ribs. "Come on, come on, who is it?" Raichu continued. "It's Ash!" Misty let out on accident, and blushed more. "Misty…I'm a pokemon, not a human, we keep secrets." Raichu told her. "Thanks." Misty thanked him, and pet him on the head. "I may not be a human, but just like a talking human I don't like to be pet on the head." Raichu told her. Then a stomping and mumbling Ash entered the room. "Stupid Jerry, no one even shouted jerry, jerry, jerry. I would have been chanting his name like the way they chant baseball player's names when they come to bat, like Barry Bonds. Baaarrry. Baaarrry." Ash mumbled. Misty sighed "Never mind, it is just better when none of the guys are here." Misty said to Raichu. "I guess I'm not wanted here either." Ash said, and started to walk upstairs. "No, come back Ash. So what happened?" Misty asked him. He came over and sat on the floor, next to the couch. "Jerry didn't want to talk to me. Am I that annoying?" Ash asked, and then laid down on his back on the floor where he was sitting. "No…" Misty partially lied. "I mean, you've been a little annoying since you became a Pokemon Master. Always bragging about it." Misty admitted. "Really? Is it the kind of annoying like when Bryan sniffs glue, or the kind where Brock touches him self when other people are in the room?" he asked her, sitting back up. "It's not even close. You have the least annoying of the habits…well, besides me." Misty told him, moving over to the far side of the couch, and moved her hand threw his hair. Ash moaned with her touch. "See Raichu! Humans like it too." Misty turned to Raichu.

After Bryan finished passing out Danimal's fun snacks, he joined the excited crowd. "Hi, I'm Gay." an attractive woman approached him. "Hi, I'm straight." Bryan said, shaking her hand. "No, that's my name." the girl explained. "Oh…it's pretty." he said, making her laugh. "Do you have anyone to kiss at midnight?" she asked him. "Yes I do." he said, smiling at her. "Oh, ok." she said sadly. "But she's you!-did I tell you it was you!" he said quickly and ran in front of her after she started walking away. "Oh, ok." she said happily this time. "So do you want to wait until midnight? Or do you want to kiss until midnight?" he asked her. "I don't think I could keep at it that long." Gay told him. "Well there is only five minutes until midnight." he told her. "I'll wait. I'm afraid of germs…just like Seinfeld, have you seen that episode where-" Bryan interrupted her "Nope! I've never seen the show. I was too busy watching Happy Days." Bryan told her.

Brock sat alone on the couch, drunk. "Why doesn't anybody like me? I'm funner than……that guy over there." Brock pointed to the TV, we see a sad Whinnie the Pooh character, you should know who this is. "Hey Brock, we're gonna go torch a grocery cart out side. Want to come?" Chris asked him, walking by with some guys. "No thanks, that would just make me hate you guys, cause I love grocery carts." Brock said, getting emotional. "Hi." a girl walked over, and sat down next to him. "Not high…drunk…hey that rhymed." Brock said, and started thinking about it, and smiled. "I don't have anyone to kiss at midnight…since my boyfriend is gonna go sit in a grocery cart, be pushed down the street, while on fire." she told him. "And I feel like I'm gonna throw up…cutie." he said, rubbing her cheek. "So do you want to kiss me in a few minutes?" she asked him. "I will if you will." he said. "Deal!" she said, and walked away.

"Misty, I've had a hard day…can you give me a back rub?" "Ok, get on the couch." she told him, and got up to make room for him. He laid down on the couch, and she sat on the edge. "Where do you like it?" she asked him. "Anywhere you do." he said. "Ok." she said, and began rubbing his lower back. "Wow, you're good at this." he complemented her. "Yeah, well I took back rubbing lessons in Cerulean City." she told him. "Do you want me to take off my shirt?" he asked her. "…Uh…flang-ing-stin!" was all she could say. "Huh?" he asked confused. "That depends." she answered. "Depends on what?" he asked. "It depends…if you want me to take off my shirt." she told him. "…Uh…flang-ing-stin!" Ash said, choked up. "I know!" Misty shouted. Ash rolled over on his back so he was facing her, still laying down. "Misty, you're really nice…but if you take off your shirt…I'm probably going to grave things." he told her. "Oh yeah…like what?" she asked, her head rested on her hand. Ash smiled, and then looked up to her fast… "No one ever asks!" he shouted. "I know, I'm just kidding." she told him. "Ok…" he said, nervously. "Hey look, the midnight count down is about to begin." she changed the subject. "Ok! Ok!" he yelled, and jumped off the couch. "Let's start it." he said, and the two both were standing and looking at each other, ready to count down.

The count down began, and Bryan was counting with Gay. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1" Gay finished, after Bryan who counted really fast. "Happy New Year!" everyone shouted. They moved in to kiss, when Bryan was knocked back, as a ton of confetti landed on top of him. "Whoops! Sorry about that. The confetti was suppose to fly everywhere, but we forgot to take off the rubber band!" a guy shouted from the position where he threw the confetti.

"5...4-3-2...1(Brock hick ups, and hick ups again)-1." he finished, and looked to the woman he was gonna kiss. "Let's kiss…" she said, and moved in towards him. He did the same, moving in slower. As they were about to touch, Brock blew chunks all over her dress. "Ahhhhh!" she screams, we don't actually see it happening, but you would know what was happening. "Get away from me!" she yelled, slapped him, and stormed off to the bathroom. Chris and the guys saw him sitting on the couch, sick looking. "Let's throw Brock in the cart!" Chris shouted, and the guys cheered. Then they carried him, and put him in the cart.

Now back to Ash and Misty. "Here we go." Misty said. "10-9-8-7-6...5-4-3-2...1." they both counted down. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and they saw something special in each. They moved closer together, and moved in for the kiss. They closed their eyes and continued moving in… "Sorry to interrupt this moment!" we hear Jessie say. "We can't allow you to go any further!" James said. They broke apart in being startled. "Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" he asked, angrily. "We've come to steal your pikachu." Jessie announced. "Oh come on!" Ash shouted angrily. "Yeah, can't you just leave us alone tonight?" Misty asked. "We've left you alone almost every day during the last 2 and a half years." James told them. "But it's a holiday." Misty reminded them. "…You're right." Jessie smiled. "What? Are we just abandoning the plan?" James asked. Jessie leaned over and whispered into his ear "We'll try the same thing next year, they wont suspect it." "Oh, and you don't think we'll have Pikachu captured within a year?" he asked her. "So we'll be on our way…after we get some beer from your fridge." Jessie said, and the three rockets went to the fridge, and graved as many bottles as they could carry, and left out the door. Ash and Misty watched as they ran off. Then they saw a grocery cart roll up in front of their house. Inside the cart was Brock. "Brock?" they asked in unison. "Weee." he said, trying to sound enthusiastic, and had his arms half raised in the air. And then he passed out. Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Bryan, and the pokemon are all sitting in the living room. Not Brock, he's passed out on the floor. "It's time for New Year's resolutions." Misty said, and then nudged a sleeping Ash in the side. "I'm tired." he complained. "Bryan, you go first." she told him. "Ok…mine is to cut back on glue sniffing, so I can buy that private jet." he said. "Ok, then mine is to have more alone time." Misty said. "And mine is to surpass Seinfeld in crazy sentences." Ash said. "That wont be hard for you." Misty said, smiling. "Yeah it will, because I have to write down how many crazy sentences I say, and a lot of the ones I say, sound normal to me, so that's gonna be hard." Ash said. "Let's see what Brock's is." Misty said, and leaned down to him, and pulled up his left sleeve. On his arm was his resolution. "Don't get drunk not so much in 2000-something." she read his arm. "He had the same thing written on his arm last year." Ash said. Bryan walked over, and pulled up his other sleeve. "Here's this year's resolution." he said, and they all read it "Don't be perverted this year." it said. "That's a good one." Misty said. Ash walked over, and turned Brock around, and lifted up his sweater. They saw a whole bunch of writing on his back. "Oh my god! These are all the resolutions from the people at the party he attended." Misty realized. "Year of the slowpoke!" Bryan shouted.

Well that's this chapter's episodes. I had to take two episodes out due to time constraints. That way this would come out just in time for Christmas. Merry Christmas everybody! And happy holidays!

The next chapter will get more juicy as Ash and Misty become closer, and Delia gives birth to a baby boy.


	13. Conflicts Involving Love & Hormones

**Poke'mon People**

CHAPTER 13 Season 3

Hey, I'm alive! Here comes your first laugh in the New Year. The first chapter of 2006 has 2 funny episodes for you to enjoy. We begin as Team Rocket tries to hook each of the twerps up with someone. Ash will have a new baby brother, oh great, another idiot in the story. Sorry it took three months, but I fell out of writing. But don't worry, I'm back into it.

* * *

Episode 12/60: Coupling

The Pokemon People all sat on the couches in the living room. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Kasumi all sat on the normal couch, while Bryan, Raichu, and Pikachu all sat on his turtle shaped couch. "This is the most comfortable couch in the world!" Bryan bragged. "Not-uh!" Ash disagreed. "It is too! It makes your couch feel like sitting on hospital bed with glass and nails." Bryan insulted his couch. "Oh yeah! Well your stupid!" Ash fought back. "So are you!" Bryan yelled back. "…He's got me there." Ash turned around to Misty and Brock to say that. "Say he's more immature than all of Jim Carrey's characters combined." Misty whispered in his ear. "Yeah!" Ash shouted, turning back around to Bryan. "Yeah what?" Bryan asked. "Oh, right, you didn't hear that." Ash realized. Then Brock stood up, and leaned in to his ear "What's it like to hear Misty whisper to you?" he asked him. Ash backed away, and then looked at him with a "what the hell?" confused look. "Huh!" Ash asked loudly. Brock blushed, and sat back down. "What did Brock whisper to you? That he loves you?" Bryan asked, and made kissing noises. Then they were interrupted as the front door was slammed open, and Team Rocket came strutting into the living room. "Give us your pikachu you twerp!" Jessie yelled. "Hey, no way!" Ash crossed his arms. "If you don't give us Pikachu…then we'll…we'll do something to your hair!" Meowth threatened. "My hair's already as big a mess as it's gonna get, I'm anime." Ash told them. "I'm tired of team pocket, Raichu, use that electric attack of yours!" Bryan ordered. "Yes sir." Raichu saluted him, and shocked the crap out of Team Rocket. They were led smovley out the door with the thunder bolt using a mind of it's own. And then the three blasted up into the air. "So long team sprocket!" Bryan waved to them. "Team Rocket, rocket!" Ash corrected him. "Whatever, Cash." Bryan said to Ash. Ash sighed, and then threw the remote at his head. And then the two began wrestling on the floor.

The clear blue sky is being shown in silence. It is then interrupted as we see a star shining, and then the three rocket members falling towards the ground, with a crash. "Err! That stupid brat! If he's gonna blast us off he should at least recognize our names!" Jessie complained, rubbing her head. "I say we go back there, and call him a different name." James suggested. "We need a distraction." Meowth said, scratching his chin. "Come again?" Jessie asked. "We need a distraction for da twerps, so we can steal Pikachu wit out and problem." Meowth said. "That we do." Jessie agreed. "We can call him Ryan." James suggested. "Off the name plan. We need a distraction plan." Jessie told him. "How can we distract the twerps?" James asked. "I got it!" Meowth snapped his claws. "It's probably not good, if you thought of it this fast." Jessie said, disappointed. "We're gonna play…Operation Matchmaker." Meowth announced. "Ation-oper maker match?" James asked. "No, Operation Matchmaker. We'll set each of da twoips up wit some one as da opposite gender from dem, and den dey will be distracted." Meowth explained. "That's a terrific idea Meowth." Jessie complemented him. "Why tank you." Meowth blushed. "Remember the times that we interrupted the two shipping twerps from kissing several times?" James asked, and started to laugh a little. Meowth then hit him over the head with a fan. "You idiot! If we would have never stopped dem, den we would have Pikachu by now!" Meowth complained. "So when do we begin the plan?" Jessie asked, rubbing her hands together. "Right now……after we come up wit da way it's gonna play out." Meowth responded.

Brock was sitting alone in the living room, reading an RL Stine book, when Bryan entered the room. "Hey Brock, I saw a burger at the mall, totally vacated, so I pounced on it, and ate it." he said, sitting down. Brock slowly revealed his face as he put the book down. "Well it's like they say…if an opportunity presents it's self, pounce on it." Brock joked. "You know what else they say?" Bryan asked. "What?" Brock asked. "Saying stupid quotes is gay." Bryan told him. "That was a quote, so now your gay." Brock said, and laughed. "It doesn't count if it's your own quote." Bryan said. "Isn't that your quote on your internet profile?" Brock asked. "Yep…so what's going on with you?" Bryan asked. "Wow, I've never heard you ask that before…uh, I guess I'm really hung up on Misty." Brock responded. "If an opportunity presents it's self, pounce on it." Bryan said, pointing out the window to a Misty in a bikini, sun bathing beside the pool. "Ah! That was a quote you just said!" Brock jumped up off the couch, and pointed at him. "Quit pointing that fingering self finger at me!" Bryan slapped the finger away. "What if she doesn't feel the same way though?" Brock asked him. "Then do her anyways." Bryan told him. "That would put me in jail." Brock said, upset at Bryan's advice. "Not if you kill her, then she can't testify." Bryan said. "Then you'll go to jail for life." Brock countered. "If they find out." Bryan said. "Now I have to go walking around down town, and smell the smells." Bryan said, and exited the room. Brock heard a loud scream from out side, and turned around, to see Misty being chased by a wasp.

"Ok, so how are we gonna bring the twerps together with other twerps?" James asked. "Let's start with Bryan, then Brock, and then go to the love twerps." Jessie suggested. "Why in that order?" James asked. "It's in order of most difficult to least difficult to bring together." she explained. "Ah, good idea." James said. "Ok, so Bryan…what are we gonna do wit him?" Meowth asked. "Hmmm…I know! Have any of you seen Mr. Deeds?" Jessie asked. "No, I saw a Mr. Errand once." James said. "No, the movie. In the movie the guy faked attacking a girl, so Mr. Deeds can 'save' her and they could dish out stuff on him." Jessie said. "What are you suggesting?" Meowth asked. "That we find a girl, and pretend to attack her so the idiot will come save her." Jessie said. "Ok, that's one down." James counted. "I know what to do wit da girl crazy twoip." Meowth said. "What?" Jessie asked. "I will call him, and impersonate Percilla, since I do a great job of impersonating da boss, and Ganene." Meowth suggested. "Ooh! I love club leader shipping." Jessie squealed. "What's that?" James asked. "It's Brock and Percilla, they both are the leader of a club." Jessie explained. "All Brock's club does is sit around on Wednesdays and read the articles in Playboy magazines." James said. "How do you know?" Jessie asked. "He invited me and Jimmy over once, but we got kicked out after James couldn't contain his cocka-doodle-do any longer." Meowth explained. "Ok, so two down." James held up two fingers. "And for twerp #1 and twerp#2 we'll pair them together." James said, smiling. "Yeah, that was already planned, but what are we gonna do to bring them together." Jessie said. "I know, we can do something nice for each of the twerps and make each twerp think the other twerp did that nice thing." James said. "Uh…ok…well you'll be in charge of that." Jessie said, and they went in to phase one of their plan.

Misty walked into the kitchen to get some coke, when she noticed a wet painting on the floor in front of the fridge. She picked it up, and got very upset, as koolaid had spilled on it. It was a painting she did as a child…right before her parents died. She gave it to them for a Christmas present. It showed her parents, her sisters, and her in the painting. Misty started to let tears fall from her eyes. Then she saw a glass was lying on it's side on the floor, on the side of the cup, it said "Ash's koolaid cup." Misty began to boil with anger. "Ash!" she screamed. Ash came walking into the kitchen "What's up Mist? Your tone sounds angry-ahh!" he yelled, as a glass just missed him, and crashed into the wall and shattered. "Hey, that was my koolaid cup!" Ash yelled at her. "You spilled koolaid all over my painting!" she yelled at him, and took Bryan's koolaid cup from the cupboard. And then threw it at Ash. But, he got a pillow from the couch and used it to block the impact. Bryan's cup fell to the floor and broke. "Sorry, it was an accident." Ash apologized. "Even if it was, your suppose to come tell me, not just leave it on the floor! You're even more stupid if you didn't at least try to hide it from me!" she yelled. "Well I was gonna hide it. I went upstairs to try and re-create the painting to replace yours. But it came out as Brock and Bryan holding hands." Ash told her. Misty glared at him. "You're such a jerk!" she yelled, and ran up to her room crying.

"There's the idiot." James pointed to Bryan. "All right, are you ready?" Jessie asked him, and helping to put on his ski mask. "What if I get arrested?" James asked. "You're not gonna get arrested. Today all cops are off duty." she told him, and gave him a shove. James began doing the innie Minnie miny moe thing to pick the girl to 'attack.' he saw a girl with brownish-redish hair, and decided to attack her. Bryan walked on the sidewalk, smelling the smells. "I need a new walk." he thought. "I need to stop chewing my hand." he said, looking at his chewed up hand. "It's a bad habit." he told himself. He saw a dark figure jump out and grave a woman's purse. "Stop it! Help!" she yelled. Bryan looked at the struggle. "Eh, what are you gonna do?" he said, and continued walking. Then he saw out the corner of his eye, a glue bottle fall from her purse on to the floor. Bryan gasped. "Oh my god! That woman likes glue too!" he said, putting his hands on his head. He then charged for her attacker. James saw Bryan coming and was wide eyed. "Oh no!" he yelled, and then Bryan tackled him to the floor. "Take that bitch!" Bryan said to him, picked up a garbage can, and threw it down on James's head. "Thank you…" the woman thanked him. "Where's my award?" he asked. "Oh, well how about we go-" Bryan cut her off "How about you give me that glue bottle, and I'll be on my way." he suggested. "Or, we can go out to dinner…my treat." she suggested. "Ok…and do I get the glue bottle?" he asked. "I can't, I need it for a project. I'm making a collage in college." she told him, and put the bottle back in her purse. "Ooh. I see you like the Nuggets." she noticed his Carmelo Anthony Nugget's jersey. "Uh…yeah, I sure do." Bryan lied. "Whose your favorite player?" she asked him. "uh…could you turn around?" he asked her. "Ok." she said, confused, and did so. Bryan turned his jersey around so he could see the name on the jersey. "It's Anthony." he told her. "Me too…why is your jersey backwards all of a sudden?" she asked. "Uh…I…what's your name?" he asked her, changing the topic. "It's Rosie. How about you?" she asked. "It's Bryan." he said, and they shook hands, and went off on their date.

Brock sat on the couch in his apartment building. "I need a room mate." Brock thought. "Maybe I should ask Bryan if he wants to move in. no, he'll keep telling you your gay." Brock told him self. Then his home phone began to ring. He went to the kitchen counter and answered the phone. "Hello?" he answered. "Hello. Dis is Percilla big boy. I wanted to invite you over to my house. And bring your friend." Meowth's impersonating voice said. "Which friend? The dense one?" Brock asked. "Your cocka-doodle-do, silly." the fake Percilla said, and giggled. "Uh, ok…" Brock said, and then there was a dial tone. "Ok, I'll go over to her house, get laid. And walk out of there like Superman…no I can't do that? I love Misty. I shouldn't cheat on her. I can't do that to her." Brock told himself. Then he realized what he said. "Cheat? Misty and I aren't even together. I don't know what you've been absorbing, Brain." Brock told his brain, smacking his head. "Shut up jerk-ass!" his brain told him. "That's it! I'm not watching the Discovery channel any more!" Brock fought back against his mind. "Fine! Then I'm not gonna picture Jessica Simpson in her bathing suit!" his brain fought back. "So what! I'll just go to the store and buy the unrated edition of The Dukes of Hazard." Brock argued. "Not if I don't remember to make you go." his brain said in a smiley tone. "Damn it! My brain is always one step ahead of me!" Brock angrily said.

We see a view of Misty crying in her bed room, the view then moves to an angry Ash, sitting on his bed. "Stop sees-dropping on them!" Jessie took James's binoculars away from him. "But Jessie, the two are really upset. And if I don't spy on them, then I'll never know if the female twerp throws pie at the male twerp." James whined. "Call them Ash and Misty you loser!" Jessie told him. "Hey. You're a loser too!" James pointed at her. "Not as big as you." she crossed her arms. "ha! You're a loser. You didn't deny it." James shouted happily. "Quiet youse twos! I've got an idea to get us out of dis pickle." Meowth interrupted. "I hope it's better than your bottle cap museum idea." James said. "Dat was your idea!" Meowth reminded him "Now listen. We're gonna write an apology letter to da crying twoip, right?" Meowth started. "Just one problem with your plan. We didn't do anything to her. Ash did. Unless you mean an apology letter for me stealing her make up last Wednesday." James said. "Just shut up until I'm done talkin!" Meowth yelled. "How will I know when your done?" he asked. "When I say 'speak you ass-munch!" Meowth said. James made a motion with his hand, like he was zipping up his mouth. "Ok, we'll write dat da letter is from Ash, and Misty will tink it's from him, forgive him, and dey'll be dating before you can say 'it looks like we're blasting off again. Ding!" Meowth explained.

Misty lay on her bed, with a tight grip around her pillow, starring at the ceiling. "Stupid Ash. He's so insensitive. He has no idea how much that picture meant to me." she said quietly. Then she heard a knock at her door, and sat up in her bed. "Whose there?" she asked, trying to cover her crying tone, but did not do a good job. "It's me Ash. I want to give you somethin. But I'm to afraid to give it to you in person. So I'm just gonna leave it outside yer door." We see Meowth on the other side of the door impersonating Ash. Then he left the folded up note by her door, and scrambled off. Misty opened her door, and bent down to pick up the note. She took it to her bed, unfolded it, and began reading. "Dear Misty…I am so sorry that I wrecked your precious art work. For I did not know what I was doing. I'm stupid. That's my excuse. It's the best one I have, and it's the only one I have. And the reason I'm always picking fights with you, is because I like you…I like you a lot. I think you're hot. Knock on my door, and give me a hug if you forgive me…forgive Ash." the letter read. Misty got tears of happiness in her eyes. She placed the letter on her bed, ran out of her room, and went knocking on Ash's door. Ash opened it and was embraced in Misty's big hug. "Oh Ash! I'm sorry. I forget how truly stupid you can be." she apologized. "I forgive you. Can you forgive me for yelling?" she asked, looking into his eyes. 'Ok, she must have sniffed something in her room…' his brain told him. Then Ash covered his mouth, and talked into it "What should I do, brain?" he asked 'Go along with it you idiot.' his mind told him. "Ok Misty. I'll go along with it." he told her. "Huh? Does that mean you forgive me?" she asked. "If that's going along with it, then yes I do." he said, and they embraced in another hug. Jessie, James, and Meowth all looked at each other out side the bedroom door, and gave a thumbs up.

Bryan and Rosie walked down the streets of downtown White City, looking for a good time. "Ok, so I'm paying for lunch." Rosie said. "No. I can't let you do that. I'm the guy. I pay for the dinner. You invite me back to your house, take your dress off, lead me on, and then I leave afterwards." he explained. "Wow…that usually doesn't happen on the first date." she told him. "With sluts it does." he said. "True…but I'm not a slut." she addressed. "Ok, but I'm paying, all right?" Bryan said. "Ok, where do you want to eat?" she asked. "Could you excuse me more a minute?" he said. "Ok." she said, and Bryan disappeared behind a building. "Richon, you have to lend me some money." he told his rich brother, who had a talisman that makes money appear. "No way! Every time I let you have money, you lose it in gambles." Richon said in his rich snobby voice. "Come on Richon. I'm not gonna put the money down on another 'who shot JFK' gamble. I'm gonna use it on a date." Bryan tried to convince him. "Yeah right. Any girl crazy enough to go out with you must either be poor, ugly, fat, or small breasted." Richon laughed, and walked off. "She's goes to college, she's cute , she's not too fat, and she has medium size breasts!" Bryan yelled after his gone brother. Bryan appeared back in front of Rosie. "So where were you?" she asked. "I was…thinking about it, and I think you should pay for the meal." he said. She glared at him, and pulled out money from her purse. "Where do you want to eat?" she asked. "Ooh! How about at a Mexican-steak house with rap performers!" he suggested. "Sure, if it exists." she said, and they walked off to the restaurant.

Ash and Misty sat on the couch in the living room, with the TV off. Misty was just starring dreamily at Ash. Ash had a weird expression on his face, the 'why is she starring at me like that?' expression. He turned to look at her. "What!" he asked loudly. "I'm just thinking about how deep you got to me in your letter." she said. "Look Misty, not that I don't think about that either, cause I do. But there's a time and a place." he told her. "Well it was really nice of you." she said. "Look! If I take you out to eat, will you stop starring at me like I'm some kind of George Clooney-Brad Pitt super human?" he asked her. "Yes!" she shouted, jumping off the couch. "Ok…where shall we go?" he asked. "Your favorite spawning grounds." she told him. "The Playboy section of the video store?" he asked. "No…the mall." she said. "Right." he said, and they headed off to the mall. They got into Misty's car, and drove off. Team Rocket watched as they went. "The plan is working. Everyone is on a date now!" Jessie shouted "All thanks to my brilliant mind." she finished. "Hey, dis whole ting was my idea!" Meowth yelled. "No it wasn't. It was Jessie's." they heard an old voice say. They turned to see Old Mann standing there. "Why hello Jessie, how are you doin there?" he asked. "I was doing find until your riggidy old ass showed up." she said. "Yes, it's riggidy." he agreed. Jessie raised an eyebrow at him.

Brock got to Percilla's large home, and rang the doorbell. "Ok Brock. Be cool, be cool. She has a great house. Her parents are never home, just like Ed Ed and Eddy's parents. And she is hot." he told him self while he waited. Then the door opened, and a man stood there. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Uh yeah. I'm here for Percilla." Brock told him. "Ok, Percilla, there's some one here for you!" he yelled. "In a minute dad!" she shouted back. Her father walked out of the house, followed by a woman, her mother. They got into their car, and drove off. "That's a first." he said…and then Percilla came to the door. "…Bryan?" she asked. "No, but you were close. It's Brock." he told her. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Why?' You invited me over. So now I'm here…and I've brought my…friend." he said casually as he walked into her house. "Your friend? And please come on in." she said, getting annoyed at him. "My cocka-doodle-do." he told her. "Ok…" was all she said. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked him. "You know I do…" Brock said, in his sexy voice. "What would you like?" she asked him. "You're…milk." he responded. "Well I'm all out of milk…how about coke?" she asked. "Uh…what part of the body are you referring to?" he asked. "Huh?" she said confused. 'Just stop talking, Brock.' his mind told him.

After eating at the combined restaurant, Bryan and Rosie went walking along the sidewalk down town still. "Do you want to go get some dessert?" she asked him. "No. I'm still full from that burrito-slash steak thing." he said, rubbing his stomach. "Bryan?…with a girl?" the two heard. In front of them at a magazine rack was Bryan's brothers Dumbon and Fryon. "Oh great." Bryan said upset. "Do you know these guys?" Rosie asked. "Yeah…they're my loser brothers. Dumbon meet Rosie, Rosie meet Dumbon, Fryon meet Rosie, Rosie meet Fryon." he introduced everyone. "Bryan…is it good you have a girlfriend?" Fryon whispered into Bryan's ear, while Dumbon was hitting on Rosie, flexing his muscles. "Of course it's ok I have a chick friend." Bryan said. "Remember the last time you had a… "chick friend"?" Fryon asked. "Yes…I think I do!…" Bryan said. "Well, what happened?" Fryon asked. "She, she. She told me I was too immature. And then I said 'immature? I'm a boy. All boys are." Bryan told his brother. "First of all, you're too immature. And second of all, that's not what happened." Fryon said "I can't even bare to begin talking about what happened…so that's why I'm gonna let Dumbon tell the story." Fryon stepped aside, to let Dumbon tell it. "Ok, it's a story of suspense, comedy, and heart break." Dumbon said dramatically. "Wait! No one has to hear this story. Especially me, since I remember it so well." Bryan said nervously, pushing Dumbon and Fryon out of the scene. "Ok, where to next?" Bryan asked. "Let's walk around some more, and see the sights. I haven't been down here yet." she said, and took his hand. 'Ding! When a girl touches your hand, she wants more than just bubble gum!' Bryan said in his mind. "You're right bubble gum! I am brainy!" Bryan suddenly yelled. "Huh?" Rosie questioned him. "Uh…come on babe, let's go get you some gum…and more." Bryan said, not a clue of what he was saying. And Rosie's questioned expression wondering the same.

Misty sat at "The Table" in the mall, waiting for Ash to get back with the food. "What's taking him so long?" Misty asked, getting impatient. Ash came to the table with a tray of McDonald's food. "What took you so long?" Misty asked upset, and taking her food off the tray. "Sorry, I got sidetracked." Ash admitted. "By what? The girl at the counter?" Misty said, jealously. "No…" he said. "Than what!" she asked loudly. "I got you something." he blushed. "Oh?" she asked. "Yeah, here." Ash handed her a Sport's Illustrated magazine, with Derek Jeter on the cover. "Aw, Ash. You remember I liked hot baseball players." she smiled at him. The two leaned across the table and gave each other a hug. "Well that was fun. Let's eat." Ash said, putting on his apron, and digging into his food.

"So Bryan, do you want to come over to my place tonight? There's something I need help with." she told him. "Sure!…I mean, yes, that would be pleasant." he said calmly. The two headed towards her house on feet, when a rock hit Rosie in the back of the head. "Ow!" she rubbed the back of her head. They turned around to see a group of sixteen year olds. "Who the hell are you guys?" she asked, upset. "It's the Scooter Squad." Bryan told her. "Huh?" she asked. "It's a group of guys that clubbed up to take me down. Messing with every aspect of my life. Well I'm tired of it! So let's run!" Bryan shouted, taking Rosie's hand, and they ran as fast as they could. Jason and his squad chased after them on their scooters. A couple of the guys tripped because of the difficult control scooters have. "How do we get rid of the last two?" Rosie asked, as they continued running. "I have an idea." he said, snapping his fingers. He stopped in a heartbeat, and Jason and the other guy came speeding towards them on the scooters. When they got too close, they stopped with a screech. Then Bryan screamed a Xena type scream and charged for them. Jason and his friend took off on their scooters. "Wow…" was all Rosie could say. "Now, let's go back to your bedroom-I mean…your house." he said, taking her hand.

Misty pulled up into the driveway. She and Ash got out of the car and headed inside, before Mr. Stock approached them. "Wait." he said, reaching them. "Mr. Tock, hey." Ash greeted him. "It's Stock. STOCK." he said, angry. "Gees, calm down dude. It's not like I can teleport." Ash said, and began cracking up. Both Misty and Mr. Stock starred at him. "Anyways. I wanted to report some suspicious behavior." he started. "Oh? Like what?" Misty asked. "There's a couple fellows, and a talking cat with a New York accent that keep looking into your house with binoculars." he told them. "Oh, that. That's just Team Rocket. They've been hassling us for years. They're not gonna stop." she said, laughing. "But they've been doing it a lot more than they used to. They have it on you guys none stop. And when I went up there to ask them what they're doing. They said "playing matchmaker." what ever that means." he said, scratching his beard. "Well keep an eye on them." Misty said, taking Ash's hand, and leading him inside. "Wait, I wanna know more." Ash said, being dragged away.

Brock and Percilla sat on the couch, watching television. Brock looked over the her, she was starring at the TV. "Ok, it's time to make my step to move on from Misty. If I do this. All those feelings will go away…because I'll be getting some." he said to himself. "You probably should have said that in your head." Percilla said, still starring at the TV. "I didn't say that in my head?" he asked. "No." she quickly responded. Brock moved in towards her, and she looked to him. He took her and laid her down, and got on top of her. "I'm gonna make such love to you that…I can't do it." he said, getting off her. Percilla still lying there was upset. "What do you mean!" she asked, angrily. "Get over here and make love to me." she ordered him. "I can't…there's someone else." he said "I don't care. I cheat on my boyfriends." she told him, sitting up with him. "I have a crush on this girl, a friend of mine, and it wont go away." he said sadly. "Please tell me it isn't-" "It's Misty." he finished. "Err! I hate that bitch! Always stealing the guys I like!" she got very angry. "Well…I better do the decent thing and tell you what to do." she said, not too thrilled about it. "Which is?" Brock asked. "You have to tell her how you feel. Because once you do, you can move on." she said, in a not too happy tone. "Ok, I'll do it." he said, getting up from the couch. "If you didn't have a crush on Misty…would you have did it to me?" she asked. "Oh yeah!" he shouted, and ran out of her house.

"Hey Ash, maybe now that we hung out all day, and got to know me a little better…you'd like to watch Ever After with me?" she asked, blushing slightly. "Well…all right." he decided. "Great!" she happily exclaimed, and popped in the movie into the DVD player/VCR. The two sat on the couch, and began watching. Deep into the movie, as it neared it's end, the two were now lying on the couch together. Ash was pushed up against the back of the couch, while Misty was right in front of him. He had his hand on her hip for quite awhile, but moved it off her when he realized it. He began blushing. "What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked, turning around to look at his embarrassed face. "Nothing." he quickly responded. "Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I just-uh-oh." he said, as Misty placed her left hand on his right cheek. "Ash…" she whispered. "Yes…" he answered. Misty began moving her face towards Ash's. He stayed still, but closed his eyes, as she did the same.

We see Link from (Zelda) playing the ocarina of time. Then we see Bryan sitting on the floor with the N64 controller, playing the game. "Wow! You're good at that. I've never been able to master that song." she said, excited. "I play this game too much, I guess. That's how I got this purple thumb." he said, taking off one of his blue gloves. "Eww…is that why you wear gloves?" she asked. "That and because they have chips inside that shock me when I grave girls. My lawyer makes me wear them, so he doesn't have to defend me for another sexual harassment case." he said, putting the glove back on. "Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" she asked, smiling at him. "What the TV? I don't think so, it's pretty big." he said, looking at it. "I wasn't talking about that. And it isn't big, it's only a 19 inch." she said. "Ok. Let's go." he said, and followed her into the room. They began making out, and Rosie laid down on the bed. Bryan was about to get on top of her, when he noticed an autographed photo of Arnold Shwarazanater. "Are you gonna get on me or not?" she asked, getting impatient. "Maybe some other time." he said, backing away from her. "Why not now?" she asked, upset. "Because I hate Arnold Shwarzanater, and you like him." he said, pointing at the photo. "So what! Now get over here so I can give you a licky dicky." she said. "I refuse to have sex with a girl that likes that buff jerk!" he yelled, walking out of the bedroom. She stood there, baffled. Then the door opened, and he poked his head through "Though I've never done it with anybody before, except myself." he said, and closed the door.

Ash still laid on the couch waiting to feel Misty's soft lips reach his for an amazing kiss. Misty continued leaning in with her eyes shut. When there was practically no more room left in between their lips, they heard Brock shout "Misty!" Ash pushed Misty away from him, and she fell on the floor. "Son of a-" Misty was interrupted as Brock ran into the room "Misty! I need to tell you something!" he yelled, helping her up. "What is it?" she asked. Ash glared at Brock as the conversation took fold. "I need to tell you in private." he said, taking her hand, and leading her to his room. Ash just lie on the couch, very upset with Brock. "Oh, my, God." he said upset. "Oh well, might as well play Animal Crossing while I wait. Tom Nook isn't getting his money this time. Heh heh heh." he laughed, putting on the game.

After Brock and Misty got into his room, he sat them down on the bed. "Misty…we've known each other for along time now. Almost 9 years to be exact. I've never felt anything towards you physically…but now I do. You are really hot to me." he said, trying to contain himself. "And you brought me in here to get me into bed?" she asked, scooting a foot away. "Well yes…I mean no! no-no. I just wanted to say I had a crush on you." he said, scooting a foot towards her. "Poor Brock…I don't feel a thing for you. Not a drop of attractiveness. Sorry, I love you as a friend, but that's all you'll ever be to me." she said. "Sorry." "No need to apoligize Misty. None of the girls I hit on ever do." he said. "So are we ok?" she asked. "Yeah, now let's hug to show we're over it." he said, and the two leaned in and hugged. Misty felt something on her back, and knew what it was. "Brock! That doesn't mean you can unhook my bra!" she yelled at him. "Sorry, it was a reflex." he said, and the two walked out of the room. Misty walked into the living room to see Ash playing his game. "Ash, you're room in the game is just as messy as your real life game." she said, seeing his messy room. "I'm lazy." he admitted.

The whole gang, AKA the Pokemon People were all sitting in the front of Ash's house on the steps. "I can't believe I could have screwed Percilla!" Brock shouted, sadly. "Brock, I don't think you should be cheating on Ganene anyways." Misty said. "It's not cheating. We haven't seen each other in years, and I probably never will." he began crying, and put his head on Bryan's shoulder. "What the hell you gay fa(bleep)! I'm not a girl, I can't comfort you in ways." he said, pushing Brock off him. "What the hell is wrong with you twerps!" Jessie angrily asked, as she and her team mates appeared in front of them. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked. "Youse guys were suppose to hook up wit otha guys so we could steal Pikachu." Meowth angrily gave out his plan. "Oh? Well Pikachu isn't here anyways." Ash said, smiling. "What do you mean?" James asked. "She, and the other pokemon are in Pallet Town. Mewtwo came by and teleported them there." Ash explained. The three team rocket members were stunned, they just stood there, glaring at the twerps. "Is it ok if we sit with you?" Jessie asked. "Sure, there's plenty of room." Brock said, scooting over to make some room. And the three joined them on the steps.

Episode 13/61: The Baby Express 

Ash, Brock and Bryan all sat at the kitchen table. While the pokemon sat on the floor. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Misty walking in with her bike. "What happened, Mist?" Ash asked, kind of scared of her angry expression. "When I was riding my bike, a car hit my back tire!" she angrily reported. Brock, Ash and the pokemon all gasped, while Bryan was playing tic tac toe with himself. "Oh my god. Are you ok?" Brock asked, as he and Ash ran up to her. "Yeah, I didn't get hurt. But I gave the driver of that van a look he'll never forget. Then I threw one of my bike's handle bars at the front window. But they used the windshield wipers to knock it away." Misty explained, walking further into the kitchen. "I guess that's why they call them windSHIELD wipers, huh?" Bryan asked, and laughed. Misty put a can of beans in the microwave, and heated them up, while getting out a bottle of ketchup. Everyone starred at her. "What? Oh, you're wondering why I got out the ketchup too aren't you? Well I eat ketchup on my beans…that's my ONE weird thing, I swear." she crossed her heart. "Pika pika pika!" Pikachu screamed, jumping into the air to get the bottle, and ran into the living room to conquer the bottle. "Pikachu!" Misty said in the way Ash once said when she started becoming attached with Misty all those years ago. "That's nasty Misty. You eat ketchup on your beans? I'm not wanting to sleep with you anymore!" he said, disgusted, and turned his head. "You lick glue!" she reminded him. "Disgusting, Misty! Absolutely nasty." Bryan said, shaking his head. Misty went into the living room to retrieve the ketchup. "You're a boob, Bryan." Brock told him. "What…? I'm not even a girl!" he yelled. "No, the definition of a boob is a stupid or foolish person. I know cause I looked it up in the dictionary." Brock made a nervous laugh. "Oh, ok…so girl's breasts are stupid?" Bryan asked, confused. "No! they are the female attractions in the human race. Just like when horned animals head butt, toads croak, some birds dance, and in Raichu's case…rubbed his ass against the wall to court Pikachu." Brock explained. "Did you know that when birds mate, they mate for life?" Bryan asked. "Yeah…unlike humans." Brock said. At this point Ash got bored and left the room with the other pokemon. "But that would be boring…" Bryan started "mating with the same partner forever…unless bird's have threesomes…or get to separate for a period of time…because there's this bird couple in the tree in our backyard. And the male bird always brings home a different piece of feather ass each day…and his mate has no clue…even when I try to tell her." Bryan finally finished. Brock was stunned, before saying "…Ok, I'm not hanging out with you anymore." and walked away. "Oh man. I want to talk about boobs." he said, sadly, just as Misty walked in. she glared at him, and slapped him across the face, making him fall to the floor.

"Ha-ha! Tic tac toe, three in a roe, now you have to leave me alone!" Misty celebrated after she beat Bryan in a game. "This game's more fun when I play it by myself. I always win…except for that one time, when my other half beat me." Bryan shook a fist at him self. Misty raised an eyebrow. "Everyone, I want you to listen for the phone. I have a strong urge that Ganene is gonna call today." Brock said excitedly, entering the kitchen where Misty, Bryan and the pokemon were. "What makes you say that?" Misty asked, while taking her prize money from Bryan. "Because it's the anniversary when we talked on the phone for 9 hours straight. I know she didn't forget about it, because she wanted to hang up, but I kept her on all night. It was really fun." Brock happily remembered. Then the phone began to ring on the kitchen counter. "O-M-G! that could be her now!" Brock excitedly said, and rushed to pick up the phone, but he knocked it off the counter in the rush, and it broke in half. "O-M-G! I broke the phone!" Brock panicked. But the phone continued to ring. "Brock, that was the stapler, the phone's still on the counter." Misty looked at him like he was an idiot. "O-M-G! Sorry! But I'm so excited I lost track of what things are." he said, and picked up the phone, and answered it. "Hello." he said calmly. ""Why does he keep saying 'o-m-g?" Bryan asked Misty. "He doesn't like to use Mr. G's name in vain." she whispered to him. Brock hung up the phone after talking. "Well what did she say?" Misty asked. "She said she's having the baby now." Brock said, sadly. "What! Is it yours!" Misty jumped up from her seat, and yelled. "Yeah, we haven't seen each other in almost three years and she's having our baby now." Brock said sarcastically. This time Misty was the idiot, and blushed. "No, Ash's mom is having her baby now, and she wants us to come down their for the… "miracle." Brock quoted. Bryan began to laugh "Heh-heh-heh." "For the last time, Bryan! Air quotes do not mean "having sex!" It's when you quote somebody." Brock explained. Bryan laughed again "You did the quotes again." Bryan continued laughing.

We see a closed door, then it's opened to reveal a large grinning Team Rocket. "Welcome, come on in." a woman in her forties invited them in. "Thank you kindly, ma'am." James said, as they walked in. "It's really sweet of you two to baby sit for-" the woman was interrupted by Meowth "A-hem!" "Uh…what?" she asked. "You referred to only two, he liked to be included with us. Or he'll scratch the hell out of your face." James whispered into her ear. "Uh, it's really nice of you…THREE to baby sit for absolutely no money." she said, while handing them a piece of paper with the info for the kids. "Free? I don't think-" Jessie was interrupted by the woman "All the numbers for everything are right there. And there's lunchables if the kids get hungry." she said, and walked out the door. "James! I told you to find a baby-sitting job that pays!" Jessie graved his collar. "I did. She must have heard me wrong. She heard 'free' but I said 'three' as in three dollars." he tried to explain. "Err! You boob! That's hardly any money at all." Jessie began strangling him. "Wait you guys. I have an idea. We just steal da tuff dats line around here." he said happily. "Ah, yes." Jessie agreed to the plan. "Oh baby-sitters!" they heard a kid yell. They went into the living room to see three kids. One at three years old( a male) another at 9(a female) and another at 12( a male). "Turn on the TV!" the oldest kid ordered. "Can't you do it?" Jessie asked, angrily. "All right, guess I'm gonna call my mom." he said, reaching for his cell. "No no, I'll get that." she said, in a forced happy mood. After turning it on she mumbled "Stupid cell phones."

After telling Ash about his mom going into labor, they took the next flight there…and were now there, walking into the hospital. It was Pallet's lone and very small hospital. So when they walked in, they were in the waiting room. "There you are Ash." Professor Oak walked up to him. "Professor, how's mom doing?" Ash asked, and then spoke again "I mean, how's your mom doing, I meant Mrs. Ketchum…I mean my mom?" he finally asked correctly. "She's going through absolute hell, what with all the labor pain." Oak explained. "Can I see her?" Ash asked. Samuel(Oak) looked over his shoulder, and back to Ash. "Well I certainly cant." he said, shaking his head. Ash glared at him. "I mean, sure, go right in." he said, and Ash ran into her room. His happy face went to confused, when he heard the woman screaming, as she was delivering a baby. The woman, the doctor, and the husband looked to Ash (it was a black family) "Whoops. Wrong room. You make sure you don't have another Chris Rock or Tucker. K?" he asked, and left. Then he ran into his mother's room for real this time. And a doctor yelled "Hey, you can't go in there with out my permission!" he dragged him out. "Professor Oak said I could." Ash said, pointing to Oak. "Well then he's gonna have to sit in the janitor's closet for the next two hours." the doctor said, pointing to the closet. Professor Oak walked sadly into the janitor's closet, and the doctor shut the door, and locked it. "Now Ash, you may enter her room." he allowed him.

Delia turned to the door as Ash walked in. "Ash! You made it!" she said, thrilled with his arrival. Tracy was also there, looking at Ash. "Hi mom. Have you had the baby yet?" he asked, smiling. "No…sweetie, not yet." she said. "Ok, then let me know when you have it." Ash said, and exited the room.

"How's your mom doing, Ash?" Misty asked him as he came back into the waiting room. "She's good, now let's order some hospital food." he responded. "I don't think you can just-" Misty was cut off by a nurse "Here's your menus. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked, as she passed out menus to everyone. "Yeah, I'd like a coke." Ash ordered. "Me too." everyone but Misty said in unison. "And you ma'am?" she asked Misty. "Uh…I'll have a diet coke." Misty said, and the nurse walked off after writing down their drink orders. "Let's see, what should I eat?" Brock wondered, while looking through the menu. Misty was surprised by this scene. "How is the liver transplant burger?" Bryan asked, while searching the menu too. "You have to sign up for it." Ash told him. "But is it good, that's what I'm asking." Bryan told him. "Yeah, it's good, I'm just saying it's a long wait." Ash told him. Misty made a disgusted face.

An hour later, everyone was now done eating and the nurse was taking their plates away. "Here's your tip." Ash said to the nurse, and leaned in to her "don't serve people who make crude jokes during their meals and expect to get a money tip." Ash whispered to her. The nurse frowned. "I have one for you too." Bryan said, and smacked her on the butt. "Hey, you little-" she stopped when Bryan placed a sticker in front of her face that said "Be nice to me I just gave blood." She clenched her fists, and walked away. "Now what do we do?" Bryan asked. "We could…play with our portable devices." Misty suggested. "That wont work, I forgot my I-pod, Ash forgot his DS, and Bryan forgot his PSP." Brock said, searching through his friend's pockets. "And I forgot my cell." Misty said, reaching into her pockets. "Let me check just to make sure." Bryan said, walking up to her, with his hand reaching out. Misty slapped his hand away, then he rubbed his injured hand, and went back to sit down.

"I spy with my big anime eye…something white with-" Bryan interrupted Ash "Is it the walls?" "Yeah, you got it. It's not fun playing this game in a hospital." Ash frowned. "I'll go over to Brock, he can start a party...or can't he? Hmm." Bryan said, and walked over to a depressed and sitting Brock. "Hey Brock…what's wrong?" Bryan nudged him in the shoulder. "That's what's wrong." Brock pointed to Misty getting a cup of water from the water…uh…thing. "What's wrong? Is there a bomb over there?" Bryan began to panic. "No there's no-" Bryan interrupted him "Is the water tap?" Bryan continued to panic. "No!" Brock pulled Bryan down to sit next to him. "I feel uncomfortable around Misty ever since she rejected me." Brock told him. "Oh…well you didn't seem uncomfortable earlier when you were offering to stick your hand in her pocket. And when she said 'no' you did it anyways." "That was you!" Brock responded. "Well just go hit on the nurses. That should get your mind of Misty." Bryan suggested. "That's actually insightful. Thanks Bryan." Brock shook his hand. "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. I got if off a sign in one of the hospital rooms. Here it is…" Bryan handed Brock the sign. It read "Hit on our nurses to get your mind off our-your fatal diseases." "What are you doing with this?" he asked Bryan. "I'm taking it home as a…the word that starts with 'S." Bryan told him. "Souvenir?" Brock asked. "If that means what the word means than yes."

"I'm soo bored." Ash complained as he sat in the waiting room on one of the couches with Misty. "Too bad Professor Oak is in time out. I wanted to hear one of his old people stories." "Well we've gotta think of something to do while your mother's in labor." Misty said, thinking. "We could go mess with the other patients." Ash suggested. "I MEANT something that wont turn us in to hospital patients." Misty told him. "Well where's Brock and Bryan? Let's go hang with them." Ash said. "I think they went wondering around." Misty told him. "Forget it. I'll just sit here…so what have you been thinking about?" Ash decided to ask Misty, but not in a good mood. "To tell you the truth…babies." she responded, blushing. "B-b-babies?" Ash asked, scared. "Yeah. I'm actually kind of…uh…wanting a baby." she said, placing a hand on her cheek. "Misty. Either your thinking that cause my mom is having a baby, you're already pregnant and that's your way of letting me know, or you want to go use that closet over there with me." Ash said. "None of those are correct…except the third part." Misty whispered the last thing silently…more silent than usual whispering. "Well all I know is I am not comfortable around baby talk." Ash said, getting up off the couch. "Why not? You're not planning on having children in the future?" she asked, and was hoping…praying in her head he did want children in the future. "Sorry, but kids are a lot of work. Especially kids with my DNA. I couldn't handle my self. And that's why I can't have kids." Ash said. "But what if you had children with someone more mature?" she asked. "I'm afraid my kids would then be mature but stupid. It's possible you know." Ash told her. She frowned at what he was saying.

"Oh this labor is hell!" Delia yelled, while squeezing Tracy's hand. "Sure is." he was able to release himself from her grip. He held his hand, and made hurt faces. "When is this baby coming already?" he asked. "It shouldn't be too much longer." the doctor said. "How long do you think it will be?" Tracy asked. "About…another hour or so." the doc responded. Tracy sighed heavily.

"Ok team, how will we do this scheme?" Jessie asked her companions. "Simple. Since I'm so great with kids, I'll baby-sit while you two rob. It's 'poifect." James planned, while winking at Meowth. "It's pernounced perfect, James." Meowth corrected him. "Sounds good to you two, so I guess I'll have to go with it. Let's roll." Jessie said, and the three high-fived and went off in different directions. James entered the living room to see the kids still sitting on the couch. "Hey kids…what's up?" he asked. They didn't respond. "How bout them crazy schools? Banning soda pop. Pretty lame huh?" he asked. Still no response. "Okay…" James gave up, and sat on the couch to watch TV with them. Then the three kids all got up and left.

Misty laid on the couch all by her self, no one else was in the room. She was thinking. 'Ash doesn't want to have kids, Misty. I know he's still only 18 and doesn't really know what he wants yet. But this is Ash. He sticks with his word. Maybe it's time to find a new man.' she thought. 'It wont be easy to let go of him. But I have to if I want children. I want children. He doesn't. and that's it right there. We're not meant for each other.' she continued thinking, and then a blue hand appeared over her face, waving. "Get your hand out of my face Bryan!" she yelled, slapping it away. She sat up afterwards. "Whatch ya doin?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. "Nothing." she responded, and looked away, upset. "Come on…mu…Misty. We're friends. You can tell me anything. Even if it's personal. Even if it's about our sexual chemistry." Bryan told her. "We have none. So go away." she told him. "Well I do. I have mastered chemistry…not the kind you take in school. But I've mastered what appears to be excellent use of word placing." Bryan said. Misty was confused, and has the right to be, cause I don't know what I wrote either. "Just go away Bryan." "That's not gonna happen." he said. Then Ash came into the room. "Ash, you're here." Misty said excited, and jumped off the couch and ran over to him. "What? Why are you so happy to see me?" he asked, and then looked at Bryan sitting on the couch. "Oh…" he said. "Did Misty bore you with baby talk too?" Ash asked him. "No, she's yet to call me 'baby." Bryan responded. Then Brock came into the room.

"Well now that we're all here. What do you guys want to do?" Misty asked, as they all took a seat on the couches. "Yeah…anything anyone want to share?" Ash asked. "I do." Bryan raised his hand. "I'd like to share this condom with a very special lady." he said, winking at Misty. "Well it's a good think I'm not special." Misty smiled. "I have one too." Brock said. Everyone looked to him. "I got a girl pregnant." he said. Everyone gasped. "What! We haven't been here that long. You've already gotten a girl pregnant!" Misty asked, upset. "No. she's not here. This is back home." Brock said. "At my mom's house?" Ash asked, shocked. "Ash, when I say home, I mean our home." Brock explained. "But you don't live with us anymore. Does that mean you used my bed as the breeding area?" Ash asked. "I mean back home in White City!" Brock yelled, losing his patience. "So what's the situation?" Misty asked. "Well. She's gonna have the baby. And I'm gonna have a heart attack. Or run away to Mexico." Brock told her. "No you're not. You're responsible for this. And you're gonna stick around to deal with it." Misty told him. "Hey now. I'm only half responsible. She's responsible for just as much as I am." Brock told Misty, the two up close, standing face to face now. "I know how to calm Brock down." Ash said, standing up, and then he said "Professor Ivy." Brock got down on the ground and said "That name." "Ash! I told you to never use that unless Brock was on a killing rampage!" Misty yelled at him.

Delia's doctor walks into the scene at a later time. "There is sure a lot of conflict going on right now isn't there?" he looks at the screen, while asking you, the audience. "Delia is still in labor, Misty is in need of a baby, Team Rocket doesn't get paid for baby sitting, and Brock knocked up a poor girl." he looks at us, and then he has a surprised expression. "What's that? Oh…Ash and Bryan don't have a conflict you say? Well that's simple, the writer doesn't have enough brain power to come up with their stories. That's what happens when one writer is writing every episode for the entire series. Now enough about me, let's get back to the show." the doctor says, sitting down to read a Playboy magazine. "Interview with Michael J Fox? Oh great, the article's gonna be all shaky." the doctor complained.

"Where are the kids? I can't find them anywhere." James was panicking as he searched the house. Then he made his trade mark James squeal as he felt something sharp on his bottom. He jumped up into the air, and his head went through the rough. Jessie and Meowth entered the room. "This family has nothing but crap." Jessie complained to the feline. "I know, all da jewelry is plastic." Meowth agreed. Then they noticed James's body sticking out of the ceiling. "James? What are you doing up there?" Jessie asked, folding her arms. "Yeah, and why do ya have a tac in yer ass?" Meowth asked. "I was looking for the kids, they've all disappeared." James responded, his head still sticking through the ceiling. "Well use your brain when you search. You don't need to put a hole in the rough." Jessie told him. "I felt something sharp on my sweet tooshie and it caused me to jump high in the air. I always thought it was impossible to do that. Now I realize it's real." James said. "The kids must have planted that trap. They're probably setting up traps as we speak." Jessie panicked. "Calm down Jessie." Meowth told her. "No, I wont. Have you seen any baby-sitting movies? What happens in them?" Jessie asked, grabbing Meowth by the fur collar. "I read a Baby-sitter's Club book once." Meowth told her. She let go of Meowth, and he fell to the floor. "Ok guys, let's go find the brats. Watch out for traps." Jessie said, and she and Meowth took off in different directions. "Hey! don't leave me. Get back here!" James yelled, still stuck in the ceiling.

"Don't worry Mom, you'll get though this." Ash told his mom, as she held his hand. "Thanks honey…oh screw it, I can't take it anymore. What the hell do you know! It took you two days to finally come out of me! And when you did you were all deformed and I was so not proud! I felt like swinging you by the umbilical cord!" his mom yelled in frustration. "Woah woah woah…it only took two days? I thought it was nine months." Ash stopped her. Delia screamed the loudest scream in Pallet Town history. After she was finished, everyone took their hands off their ears. "Wow Mom, I think you beat my record." Ash said. Delia just ignored him, and fell back down to her pillow. "Ash, you have to watch what you say around your mom." Tracy told him. "What do you know, you jerk." Ash insulted him. "Hey, you already forgave me." Tracy reminded him. "I did?…in which episode?" Ash asked. "The latest Christmas one." Tracy told him. "Oh right." Ash remembered. Then he was deep in thought, and then spoke again "Next year I'm gonna ask for a sled." he smiled.

Misty paced back in forth in the waiting room, where Brock and Bryan sat on the sitting furniture. "I still can't believe you got a girl pregnant." Misty said. "I still can't believe you had sex. Was she hot?" Bryan asked. "Oh yeah, she was F-I-N-E fine!" Brock smiled, and gave a high five to Brock. "Brock! This is serious! Now you have to become mature you know." Misty told him. "What do you care that I fertilized a girl anyways?" Brock asked. "I know why." Bryan smiled. "She's jealous." "She's jealous? Well just ask Misty, I can nail you too." Brock winked. "Fine. I admit it, I feel like having a baby. Well I don't feel like having one, cause it hurts like hell, I feel like I want one, not like having one." Misty said. "You lost me at 'I admit it." Bryan said. "Just say the word, I can get you pregnant." Brock said, winking once more. "Not even the condom will stop his sperm." Bryan joked, and he gave a high five to Brock again. "Forget it. I want to wait till I'm married anyways to have children." Misty said, laying down on the couch. "But are you gonna wait till you get married to have sex?" Brock asked. "…that was the plan." Misty responded. Bryan and Brock both looked at each other, and began cracking up. "What a loser!" Bryan shouted, while laughing. Misty glared at them. "I mean, yeah. Wait for that special guy to do it with when you get married. And then you'll get divorced and do it with some other future husbands." Bryan corrected him self. "That's not gonna happen. Cause no man will ever leave me." Misty told him. Bryan and Brock looked at each other again, and began cracking up again. "Zing!" Bryan shouted.

Jessie searched through the house, still no kids in sight. She walked into the dark hall way. "This is creepy." she thought. Then her face got smacked by a rake. "Ow!" she looked down to see she had stepped on it. "Very original you little brats! Wait, how did the rake part hit me, if I stepped on the pole? Interesting." she took the rake in her hands, and marched down the hall way, ready to slash the brats with it. "Oh brats, I've got Bambi 2 on DVD. If you come on out you can watch it." Jessie said, entering a room, holding the DVD out. Then the DVD was snatched from her hands, and she was pushed out the room. The door closed afterwards. "Why you little!" she was very upset. The kids meanwhile had popped in the DVD on their TV in the bed room.

"Ash honey, come here. I've calmed down." Delia told her son, who was hiding in a corner. "Wait, before I ask you for something. Where are the pokemon?" she asked. "Uh…I don't know." Ash thought about it.

"How did you three get in here?" Professor Oak asked Pikachu, Raichu, and Kasumi. "Bryan stuffed us in here." Raichu responded, cause they were all in the closet. "Oh, how come I didn't notice?" Sam asked. "He stuffed us from the top, there's a lose floor board up ahead." Raichu told him. "That's it. We'll climb through there." Oak suggested. "I don't know, the doctor said you had to stay in here." Raichu reminded him. "Oh I'm not going to go far. I just need to see something. I'm missing my soap opera." Oak said, and they began climbing to the top.

"So what did you want Mom, before we panned to Professor Oak and the pokemon?" Ash asked his mother. "I wanted you suggestion on a name for the baby." she told him. "What's the gender?" Ash asked. "He's going to be a…boy." she responded. "Well in that case, name him Aerosmith." Ash suggested. "That's not a real name, son." Delia told him. "Yes it is. Think Mom, one of your favorite bands is named Aerosmith." Ash told her. "That's a band, it's not the name of the actual guy. His name is Steven Tyler." she told him. "Oh…" Ash blushed. "How about The Hulk. That's cool." Ash suggested. "Let's try down to Earth names." she said, smiling. "Ok…how about Mitsubishi?" Ash asked. "That's a little too out there." Delia said. "Come on Ash. Something like John or Mike or Golem." she told him. "Ok…how about…Kelso?" Ash suggested. "No names that didn't originate until they were introduced in a television show." she told him. "Oh, how about Frasier?" Ash said. "For get it." his mom said, and put a pillow over her head.

"This place is so dull! And I'm stuck with a bunch of losers." Misty complained, referring to Bryan and Brock, as she was at the water tank, getting a drink. In the back we see George Clooney walk by in a doctor's uniform. Brock noticed Misty coming back, so he said to Bryan "Here she comes. Act like I just told you an extremely sad story." "Ok ok." Bryan winked. Misty sat down with her paper cup, and drank some water. "Oh my god! That's so beautiful." Bryan wiped his eyes. "What's so beautiful?" Misty asked. "It's so sad…" Bryan continued "…I can't think of anything else." Bryan whispered to Brock. "Brock, I'm gonna take you to this girl you got pregnant, and sit you down and talk with the two of you." Misty said. Brock's eye brows raised really high.

"Misty, I can't do this anymore." he said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I didn't get a girl pregnant. It was all a lie." he said. "What? Why?" Misty asked, upset. "Well you see. I felt really uncomfortable around you because you rejected my love…no, raging hormones…I needed a way we could hang out and not have any awkwardness. So Bryan here…" Brock pointed at Bryan, and Bryan began waving at Misty "Bryan suggested I find a way to get past that. So he suggested I tell you I got a girl pregnant." Brock admitted. "What!" Misty was angry now. "Hold on a second…" Bryan stopped Brock "…I didn't tell you to tell her you got a girl pregnant. I told you to tell her you got pregnant." Bryan corrected him. "There you go." Brock said, still pointing at Bryan. "I can't believe you did that! But so we don't continue this fight into the next episode, I think it's best we make up now and get it over with." Misty said. "…Can I hug you?" Brock asked. "I don't think so…at least not when there's a bulge at the front of your pants." Misty said. "Misty…Can I hug you?" Bryan asked, with his arms out reached. Then Misty threw the remainder of her water from her cup at his face. "Ew! Hospital water! And it's Aquafina!" Bryan screamed, and dried it off with a hospital patient's

Later…Ash, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, and the pokemon were now all sitting in the waiting room. They all looked tired and bored. "Well, it's so boring I might as well ask." Ash began "what was your soap opera about, Professor?" Ash asked him, but not too excited about it. "It was boring." he admitted. "You know what makes soap operas fun. If you get a whole bunch of people to watch it, and add in a laugh track and audience noises." Bryan told them. "That does sound like fun. That will be the first thing we do when we get back home." Ash said. "But Ash. When you get back home you have to drain all the water out of the house." Misty told him. "Oh yeah...wait a minute…why?" Ash was puzzled. "Cause you left the kitchen and bathroom faucet's running." she told him. "Damn it…wait a minute…how do you know that?" Ash asked. "Cause when we left I saw they were on." she told him. "Then why didn't you turn them off? It's all your fault." Ash angrily said to her. "My fault. The faucet's wouldn't even be on in the first place if you didn't turn them on!" Misty fought back, the two were now standing, in close range yelling words of insults like the old days. "Inside counts more!" Ash said. "What?" Misty was confused. "Inside counts more than the outside." he said. "No. the outside is important too." the two picked off from a fight over 8 years ago. Their fight was interrupted when Tracy ran through the door of Delia's room. "Guys it's happened! Whoo-hoo!" Tracy shouted. "What? Did mom have the baby?" Ash asked. "No, they canceled Arrested Development…wait, hold that thought." Tracy said, as he heard something from Delia's room, he went back in, and then came back in. "ok, now she's having the baby." he said, and went back in. Everyone smiled.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had given up on trying to get the kids out of their room, and went back to stealing stuff. Jessie and Meowth were on the look out for when the mother was coming back home, while James was in her room, rampaging for valuables. "Oh my god. Here she comes." Jessie saw the car pull up. "Go tell James to finish up." she ordered Meowth. "I-I sir." Meowth saluted her and went to James. "Jimmy, we're hanging up. Da motha freaker is here." Meowth told him. "Right right. I'm finished." James said, he came out of the room with a large black trash bag. He and Meowth ran to Jessie's side to await the mother coming in the door. She came through, and noticed the sitters with big smiles on their face. "Uh…what are you doing with that trash bag?" the woman asked. Jessie and Meowth noticed James had it over his shoulder, and they glared at him. "I'm uh…doing your laundry." James sweat dropped. "Yes, your laundry." Jessie smiled at the woman. "Oh, that's so sweet. For that, I'll give you a dollar." she said, and took Jessie's hand in hers, opened it, and placed a dollar in there, and then closed Jessie's hand around it. "Uh…thanks." Jessie smiled. "Well we ought to be going." Meowth said, and the three ran out of the house, and down the block. "What an interesting group." the woman smiled. When Team Rocket were far away in an alley, they began looking through the bag. "James! These are all the woman's clothes! There is nothing valuable in here!" she yelled at him, and smacked him across the face a few times. "Well I couldn't find anything, so I thought I'd take some things that would be useful to my self." he said, rubbing his cheeks. "Oh well…" Jessie sighed, and held a dress up to her. "Ha ha! You're too big for that." James laughed at her. She glared at him and said "No, it's just this dress wont fit my boobs. They're too big." she smiled. "Sure Jessie, sure." he said sarcastically. "Hey, where's Meowth?" James asked. Jessie gasped. "He took the dollar!" Jessie realized, and they went after him to the nearest sushi restaurant.

After Delia had given birth to a baby boy, everyone was now in her room, gathered around her. "Awe…" everyone but Bryan went. "He's so red." Bryan said, carefully looking at him. "Is that blood stain?" Bryan asked. "Enough stupid-ness." Misty pulled him out of the way and took his place. "So what have you decided to name him?" Misty asked. "Bobby." Delia responded. "Bob…? That's the name I wish you would have called me." Ash got misty-eyed. "I'll be ok." he reassured his friends. "You know, there's a funny story how I came to naming Ash." Delia said. "Ooh, please tell." Brock said. "Did you name me Ash because you hated me? Or maybe you saw a trash can, and decided to name me 'Trash.' But, the doctor accidentally put down Ash.?" he asked his mother. "…Half of that is the half of it." she responded. "Well here's how it happened…" she began…

Right out side a hospital building, the very one they are all in right now over 18 years ago, a dump truck pulls up, filled with ash. The ash they had just collected from a volcano, and were delivering it to a museum. But they had to stop because of an emergency. "We gotta hurry, those knife wounds on your hand are pretty bad." one of the men said. "Stupid knife game." the injured man whined, and cried. Now we see Delia in a hospital bed, the very one she's in right now. She had a baby in her arms. Soon the doctor walked into the room, the very one she has for a doctor now. "Well Delia, it's a very breezy day today. I'm gonna open the window to let some breeze in." the doctor said, so he opened the window, and walked out of the room. Soon a tornado came by and blew ash from the dump truck up to Delia's room, and it landed on the baby. "Ahh! The mummy!" she screamed. "Hmm, maybe I'll name my son…Mummy." she thought. The doctor re-entered the room. "That's ash, ma'am." he told her, and exited the room. "Hmm, Ash? I like it." she said, and Delia had finished her story.

"Wait a minute. Why would you scream that, if The Mummy hadn't even come out yet?" Bryan asked. "Movie?" Delia asked. "Also, you said that you were in the very room you were in now, but we're on the bottom floor, not a high floor." Brock said. Then Misty spoke "And there's never been any recorded data of a tornado in Pallet Town." Misty pointed out. Then the doctor came into the room "And I've only worked at this hospital for a week, not 18 years." he said, and then exited the room. "I just gave birth ok. I'm tired!" Delia yelled. "I believe you Mrs. Ketchum." Tracy said. "Oh shut the hell up!" Delia yelled. Everyone but Tracy laughed as we pan out of the hospital.

* * *

Well this chapter only has two episodes in it, cause I wanted to let you know I was still alive. I had fallen out of the writing habit. But now I'm back into it. Don't really expect too many coming episodes, cause I'm working on some other stuff. But I really hope I finish the entire series. I'll try and promise that in fact. One of the reasons I wanted to get this chapter done on this day, March 17th. Is cause it's my 17th birthday today. So that's all. Kiss me, my birthday is on an Irish holiday. So have fun, hope you enjoyed. I'll leave a preview of the next chapter like I always do, so you can decide if you want to read it or not…

In the next chapter…a terrible accident might take the life of one of our heroes, the group goes to a love carnival on Valentines Day, a crazy doll is trying to kill our heroes, and exc. See ya then.


	14. Ash Gets Hit By A Car

**Poke'mon People**

CHAPTER 14 Season 3

After another long-long wait the series returns for more abuse against the things you love. There's only one episode in this chapter due to blah-blah. I'm tired and don't feel like explaining it. But you don't care anyways, you just want to read it. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted, but maybe cause I wrote the second half three months after I wrote the first half. I am terribly terribly sorry. I feel so bad. Oh well, enjoy this losers. Make sure to read the closer at the end, even if you choose not to read this episode. It's not a good as closer as Mariano Rivera, but it's something. The closer in the following episode will be more important, however.

Episode 14/62: **Night's Disasters**

_(Reader Discretion Advised: Tonight's episode contains foul language, many sexual insertives, and anything else that would cause discretion to be advised)_

It's a dark night…of course, with millions of stars in the sky. Laying underneath them are hopefully future couples…hopefully to the readers. One of these couples is Jessie and James. They lie on a hill, gazing at the beautiful sky. James was definitely examining the stars as he looked on. 'I miss home.' he thought, a tear escaped his eye. "It's so beautiful." Jessie said, romantically as she watched the stars, and noticed James, and gazed at him. "There's so many stars…" he said "…think I'll count them. 1-2-3-4-5...6-7-8-9-10-" and he went on. Now we move over to Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, also lying underneath the stars. It was a very romantic atmosphere. "Isn't it beautiful, Ash?" Misty turned on her side to face him. Ash followed her in lying on his side. "Yeah, it sure is, Mist." he said. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Ash…other way." Misty said. Ash realized he was facing opposite of her. "Oh, whoops." he said, and turned to face her. He gazed into those amazing eyes that she possessed. She began to lean in towards him…like always, and he followed as usual. But then Ash shouted "Look! A falling star!" he said, as he was leaning forward on the intention of pointing out the falling star. Misty fell flat on her face, anime style. She sighed and told him "Make a wish Ash." Ash looked up at the stars, and thought about it. Then he made his wish silently 'I wish I could see my dad…' Misty looked at the watch that had just appeared on her wrist for this moment and noticed it was 8:43 PM. She remembered that everyone had made a bet to be home by midnight to hang out and eat pizza, if they don't, they owe five dollars to the vacation bowl. "Come on Ash, we have to get home." she told him, and helped him up. They too were on a hill, and could see the street below, with moving cars, some that were parked were moving too. "Hey Misty, let's race home." he said. "We're too old for that, Ash." she responded. "18 and 20 isn't that old. 40 and 42 is old." Ash said, and took off down the hill. "Ash! Wait!" Misty and Pikachu ran down the hill after him. Then he ran right into the street. "If I run straight through traffic, they can't possibly keep up." he said, and then he saw the head lights, and then he saw darkness. "Ash!" Misty screamed as he was hit by the car.

* * *

Misty and Pikachu were now in an emergency hospital room, with Ash on one of those…beds. And there was a doctor in the room. "So let me get this straight…you saw a falling star?" the doctor asked, writing this down in his notebook. "Doctor, is he gonna be ok?" she asked, very upset, the sad upset way. "I am a doctor. So I have to tell you the truth. As always…I don't know what's gonna happen." he responded, and left the room. Misty looked back to the sleeping in a coma Ash. "Oh Ash…" she let a tear escape her eye. Then she picked up a sad Pikachu and hugged her. "Don't worry Pikachu, Ash will get through this. He gets through everything. Remember that time he turned into stone? He pulled through. Remember that time when he almost died several times at Koga's gym? He pulled through. And remember the time he was pretending to hang him self on his door with his belt and it became a reality? Well he pulled through." Misty reassured Pikachu.

Brock walked down the street, on his way home to hang out with the group. He didn't have the car, because Bryan stole it to go rent a movie at Blockbuster Video. "Smell good potion AKA Tag Body Spray, check. Green vest, check. Domino's Pizza to make the group think I made it my self, check. And one good looking man, check." Brock counted as he walked home. Then he noticed some very beautiful girls in a Starbucks drinking coffee. "Those are hot chickies. I better hit on them." he said, about to walk through the door, but saw the time on his watch. It was 9:04. "But I've gotta get back home in time. But then again home is only a couple of blocks away. I've got time to get rejected." Brock decided, and went in to the Starbucks.

Bryan pulled in the car with 'Brock' on the cover of the license plate he borrowed from Brock into Blockbuster's parking lot. He parked the car up on the curb of the sidewalk, one tire up on top. He got out, and pulled a wallet out of his pocket that said "Brock." He went into the store, and immediately went to the adult videos isle. "Let's see the new releases this week…" he said, going up and down the row. "Come on 'Dick In The Box." Bryan hoped the movie would be in. "Damn, not here. I'll just get "Making Love to Disney Songs." he said, and picked up the video. Then he went to the horror section. "Got ya." Bryan said, picking up "The Michael Killers: starring Michael Myers, Michael Jordan, Mike Tyson, and Michael Jackson impersonators. All played by Chris Rock and Chris Tucker." "I also need some sort of wimpy romance chick flick to get Misty in the sack." he said, and went down the romance isle. "Here we go, 'Chick Flick" he picked up and then went to the comedy isle. "I'll just get all the Leslie Nielson movies." he said, and had a stack of movies. "It's gonna be a long night." he said, heading towards the line, not being able to see where he was going because the stack of the movies was so high.

"How long will he be knocked out?" Misty asked the doctor. "I'm afraid it could be anywhere from an hour to 4 hours." he said. "That's a relief." Misty sighed. "Or it could be around 15 years. Who knows." the doctor then told her. Misty gulped. "Look I've gotta get going. I have a date with my affair." he said, and left the room. "Ash. You'll make it through this." Misty said, sitting on the edge of his bed, gripping his left hand tightly. Pikachu was in a corner throwing a bouncy ball against the wall. "Your bored aren't you Pikachu?" Misty asked. Pikachu caught the ball and glared at Misty. Then it threw the ball at her face and it bounced back to Pikachu, and she continued bouncing it against the wall. "Geez Pikachu, you don't have to make it look like I'm stupid." Misty rubbed her head. "I hope you wake up soon, Ash…or we'll owe 5 dollars each to the Vacation Bowl." Misty whispered into his ear. Then she went over to Pikachu and took a seat on the floor. "May I join you? I'm bored too." she said. Pikachu nodded.

Bryan continued walking to the line to check out his movies, but still couldn't see where he was going. "It's a good thing I brought my emergency scissors with me. I can just cut eye holes in the cases." he said, and put them down and took out his emergency scissors from his pocket, and began cutting holes in the cases. "There we go." he was happy with his work, and picked the videos back up to continue his way to the line. But he still couldn't see. "Whoops, I put the holes in the wrong places. One is at the top and one is at the bottom." he realized too late as he crashed into a video sale rack, and the videos went everywhere from both the rack and his arms. Everyone turned to look to the mess. He quickly hid behind one of the rows of movies. Three boys watched from a distance and began pointing and laughing at him. Bryan looked to the sign of which row he was in. It read "Gay Videos/Interest" Bryan ran from the row, now panting. He saw the kids were still laughing at him. He saw that he was in row 2 of 3 of the gay videos. He sighed heavily.

Brock saw the girls all laughing at the table. 'Now to make my moves.' he said in his mind. On the way to their table, he saw a suspicious looking man in the corner on his lab top, not drinking coffee. "Every coffee house has one." he said, and then arrived at the girl's table. "Can you believe she put out for him. Oh my gosh!" one of the girls said, and the rest said "I know!" "I know!" Brock agreed. They all looked to him. "Hi ladies, my name is-" he was interrupted by one of the girls "Did you see Josh last night on MySpace? His new profile picture is so funny. He's going like this." the girl makes the pose, and the other girls laugh. "A-hem! Excuse me!" Brock shouted. "What do you want?" a girl asked. "I was trying to hit on you before I was rudely interrupted by that stupid and not so funny pose mimic." Brock told them, trying to keep from laughing at the funny mimic of Josh's pose. "Well we're not in the mood to be hit on right now. We just got back from walking by a strip club." a girl responded. "Sorry, but I let my little…I mean huge boy below, but he gets very high do the talking." Brock said, pointing to his crotch. They all starred at it. "He's getting hard because we're starring. We have him where we want him now." one of the girls whispered to the others. "Ok, we'll sleep with you." a girl responded. "All of you?" Brock asked. "Yep." a girl responded. "I'm no JFK, but I can handle four women in one night." Brock said. "All you have to do are some favors." a girl told him. Brock slightly frowned.

Bryan quickly ran by rows, taking random movies off the shelves and running towards the line "I have to hurry. Time is getting close to expiring." Bryan said, looking in a Thesaurus for a better word than ending. He got to the line but let out a funny high pitched surprised noise when he saw the size of the line. All the lines were filled with 30+ people. "Oh my Devil! This is insane!" he shouted. A man next to him was hurt by what he said "Excuse me, but you shouldn't use the Devil in any sentence but to say how horrible he is." Bryan looked at him like he was an idiot. "You church going types are so lame. You don't want us to use 'God's' name in vane. But then when I use the Devil's you get upset. Make up your mind." he said. The man had an open mouth, looking like he was gonna say something, and then turned back around. "Yeah, that shut you up, you Iraqi." Bryan stuck his tongue out at him. "Why don't you have sex for another purpose besides pro-creation why don't ya?" Bryan suggested. "That should be the only reason. Unlike all you youngsters these days, having sex when your 12. That's gross." the 'Iraqi' told him. "I know, girls that age don't have big knockers. And the guy's balls haven't dropped yet either. They need to wait at least a year or two more." Bryan said. The man moved from the line to the next. "All right, a free spot up in the line." Bryan said happily.

* * *

Misty bounced the ball against the hospital wall, but not with much enthusiasm. "Pika pika!" Pikachu was upset with her lame throws. "Sorry Pikachu, but I can't help but worry for Ash…he's seriously hurt." Misty replied. "Pi…" Pikachu turned sad. "What if…what if he doesn't make it? He's been such a big part of our lives." Misty said, and the view of Misty gets blurry as we head into a flash back clip show, but just then her orange cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Misty, did you put your tazer or mace in my pocket this morning?" Bryan asked. "No…why?" she asked, confused. "Because I don't want to wait in line as long as I'd be with out the aid of those items." Bryan responded. "Well first of all, I don't have any of those items…Ash took them to try and combine the two into a super combo weapon." Misty told him. "Combo huh? I'll get a combo meal after this." Bryan said, drooling. "Do you want a # 1 or a # 2?" Bryan asked. "Bryan…Ash is in the hospital" Misty told him, a little choked up. "All right. Good for him. I knew he'd make a good nurse some day. Listen I gotta go, your not allowed to use cell phones on planes during this time." Bryan said, and hung up. "Huh?" Misty was very confused. "What Blockbuster are you going to?" she asked.

"Ok Stock, your first mission is to order a hot coffee and throw it back in the guy's face. You also ordered an ice coffee to throw in his face after he gets mad for you burning him." one of the girls told him. "First of all my name is Brock, not Stock. Stock is the name of the neighborhood pervert that lives in my friend's neighborhood. He looks around the age of 34 to 37. But he might be in his early-" Brock was pushed away by the girl to the counter. "Hurry." she told him. "Uh…I'd like a mocha latté with no cream and an ice coffee." Brock ordered, going into his pocket to get his wallet, but he couldn't find it. "Hey, where's my wallet?" he asked. There was a guy sitting at a table near by, so he went into his pocket to take his wallet that said "Bryan Anderson's wallet" Brock handed the guy the money. And soon received his orders. Then he took the lid off, and chucked the coffee at his face. "Ow, it freezes. It freezes." the man covered his face with his hands. "Whoops, I threw the ice coffee at him first." Brock realized. Then the girls shouted to him "Throw the other one!" "Ok, here goes." he said, and threw the other coffee at him. It bounced off, and fell to the floor. The man slipped on it, and the coffee went sliding across the floor and landed in an oil spill. The mixture caused an explosion, and Brock and the girls rushed out of the Starbucks before it blew up. "Let's get out of here, there's more stuff for you to do." a girl said, and grabbed his arm.

Bryan had only moved up one more place in the line. "Damn it. This blows like a girl on my dick if it ever happens." he said. "I better pass the time by looking at the random movies I picked up earlier." he said, and looked at them. The boys from earlier began pointing and laughing at him again, Bryan saw the video cover, it was titled "I'm Gay"- 'starring Clay Aiken, Ryan Seacrest, and the group Air Supply.' Bryan threw it at the boys, causing them to fall against a rack of videos, grabbing the attention of the people. And they all laughed at them as the video lay on their laps. "The next movie is… 'How To Lose A Guy in Ten Days?' Gay also. But wait…this could prove valuable. I could find out how to lose Brock and Ash so I can get Misty and the food in their fridge to my self." Bryan thought. Then he looked at the next movies, all starring Matthew Perry. "Ew. He plays a dentist in The Whole Nine Yards? That's wrong on so many levels. I don't know why I said that, as I always make stupid stuff up to say. I'll just get the guy in 10 days movie." he decided, and dropped the other movies on to the floor.

Misty sat in a chair on the side of Ash's bed, with Pikachu in her lap. "Our guy looks so peaceful in his coma, doesn't he Pikachu?" Misty asked her friend. "Pika…" Pikachu responded. "What would we do without him? First of all we wouldn't have ever met. You might still be a lab rat in Professor Oak's laboratory now. And I might still be at the river fishing. And living life as a hooker to get by." Misty thought. "Chu…" Pikachu said translation 'sure…' "Unlike many other people out there when someone they love could die, they say 'I don't know what I'd do if I lost him or her.' I know what I'd do. I'd kill Bryan. And then I'd find the driver who hit my Ash and slash his tires, and then throw them through the Discount Tire Company's window." Misty wiped her tears. "Pikachu." Pikachu buried her head into Misty's chest, as they hugged. "I keep thinking about everything we've been through together…" Misty trailed off as she began to flashback…when she got another call on her cell. "Hello?" Misty answered, it was Brock, cause it said 'Brock Brocky Poo' was calling. "Hey Misty, guess what? I've been kidnapped by some very hot girls. All they want in return is for me to do things that would hurt other people and my self. But it will be all worth it when I get them under the sheet…except I don't want them under the sheet, cause guys like to see all that stuff." Brock told her. "Brock! You called me for that. The battery on my cell phone is almost dead now! I needed to use that to call Ash's mother, he's in the hospital!" Misty yelled at her friend. "Just use the hospital's phones." Brock told her. "Brock! This is White City! They haven't paid the phone bill! And no one here has a cell!" she yelled and yelled. "Uh, look, I gotta go, the girls want me to go do more pranks. Tell Ash I said 'get well soon" Brock said, and hung up.

"I'm sorry ladies, but my friend is in the hospital…so could you girls spare me the trouble and sleep with me now?" Brock asked them. "Not-uh. Now look, the guy in that house believes that invisible people are after him. So what you're gonna do is go over there, knock on the door, and then hide in the bushes, and talk to him." the ring girl leader pointed to the house. "I don't know, that sounds pretty sick." Brock said, scratching his cheek. "Just do it! Mr. Nike!" the girl pushed him towards the house, as they stood across the street on the sidewalk. "I have you know these Nikes were not expensive, as I got them at Payless! LESS!" Brock told them, and went to knock on the door. "Okay Brock, this is most likely their last prank of the day. You can do this." he said, and knocked on the door to the beat of the song "We Will Rock You" and then hid behind the bushes on the side of the house, and continued the rhythm of the song by humming it. "Hello…? Oh no…they're here." the man said, after opening the door to see nobody. "Hello?" he asked again. "Helloooo." Brock answered in a ghostly tone. "I mean, hello there. Want to come see Hollow Man with me?" Brock called out, imitating an invisible person. "I-I-I don't think…don't think s-s-so." the man stuttered, backing back up into his house. "I hear Predator is a great movie, the first one though, Danny Glover doesn't belong in the second one." Brock said, and the man screamed, and ran back inside and shut the door. The girls approached Brock. "That was absolutely hilarious, now come with us, your not finished." the girl told him. Brock moaned.

Bryan was leaning against the person standing in front of him in the line. The man turned around to face him. "Excuse me, sir, could you please not lean on me?" the man asked. "Screw you!" Bryan shouted. "I dare you to repeat that." the man warned him. "I'd rather choose truth. I'm comfortable exposing my secrets to the world." Bryan told the man. "All right then. Do you look up girl's skirts when given the chance?" he asked. "Uh…yeah. At all chances. If I see a girl whose the legal age wearing a skirt, you better believe I'm looking. I've done it…" Bryan paused to look up the info in his auto-biography published "The cool Bryan-not the dog Bryan or the baseball player Bryan or the football player Bryan or any other kind of Bryan-the cool Bryan." Bryan found what he was looking for. "Ah-ha! I've looked up girl's skirts 47 times to the date the book was published. 17 times the girl was wearing a thong, and 3 times she wasn't wearing anything. And 46 of the times I was slapped afterwards." Bryan told him. "Why not 47? Did it lead to sex?" the guy asked. "No, she was blind. But FINE." Bryan winked at him. "You're a pretty cool perv, you know that?" the guy complemented him. "I do know that. Not the 46 girls though." Bryan laughed, along with the guy he was leaning on earlier. "Oh my god! The whole time we were chatting the line didn't move at all." Bryan realized. The two men moaned.

The American Idol theme begins playing and a fat version of the Idol with the microphone walks on to stage. "Welcome back to American Idol. Where tonight the AMERICAN Idol will be chosen. Will the AMERICAN Idol be Catherine McFire or whatever her name is, or Taylor Hicks?" Ryan Seacrest read off a cue card. "This show is racist against non-Americans." a fan in the audience shouted out, who looked an awful lot like Hitler. "Hey, it's Hitler, kill him!" someone behind him pointed him out. As everyone moved towards him, he stopped them by saying "I'm not Hitler, no. I'm Charlie Chaplin." he calmed them. The audience all looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and jumped him anyways. "Ok, the results of the voting that surpassed any presidential election is in for this contest. And the results for the winner will be announced after this commercial break." Ryan said, and the American Idol theme began again as boos were being thrown at Ryan, along with Simon Calvin dolls.

"We're back after the commercials. Now lets crown the idol. The winner is…Ash Ketchum!" Ryan announced. Ash was in the audience, upset. "No! not the gay old guy! Oh, I won. Yay!" Ash shouted, and walked on stage. "He's not even American though." Taylor Hicks complained. "Hmpf!" Taylor ripped off his grey wig and stormed off stage. "Ash, how does it feel to become the new American Idol?" Ryan asked. "Well, of course I'm thrilled. But not too thrilled, cause the singing this year was the worst, despite what the ratings suggest. Really, every year has sucked, from the Clarkson's, to the fat nobody winner to Aiken, to Walt Disney's Fantasia, to the winner from last year. They all suck, and I'm the best." Ash held up the microphone. "Lets hear what the judges have to say, Paula." Ryan looked towards them. "I have to say I absolutely loved him." Paula handed it to Randy. "Yo dog, that's my boy right there, that's my boy." he said. Then Simon went. "He's one of the worst singers I have ever heard in my entire life. It sounded like a chalk board being scratched with a playoff noise stick with something sharp that can scratch with the addition of the annoying noise from the noise stick.." Simon commented. "Thanks Simon." Ash thanked him. "You take that back, Simon, I love Ash." Ryan wiped his eyes and then lunged at Simon. The two began wrestling and then it turned into making out. "I knew it." Ash said, smiling."

"Look Pikachu, Ash is smiling." Misty told the rat as they both watched him on his hospital bed. "He must be dreaming." she said. "Pika." Pikachu shook her head. "Nonsense. There's no such thing as dreams." the doctor said, walking into the room. "What do you know?" Misty crossed her arms. "I know I've got a M.E.D." the doctor crossed his arms. "You probably don't believe in love either." Misty turned away, with an angry look upon her face. "Of course I don't. Love is for the weak minded, and women who want to take the money from the man they say they 'love.' the doctor said. "How can you say that?" Misty asked. "It's a myth. The only true love is the love I have for pointing out how smart I am and how ridiculous things like love, and dreams, and God, and dinosaurs sound. It's all impossible." the doctor said, and left. "I'll show him. I'll set him up on a date with one of the nurses…oh wait, this hospital doesn't have any female nurses. Hmm." Misty puzzled.

"Ok Brack, we want you to do our most difficult project for you yet." the girl told him. "It's Brock. Brock. don't make me call you by a name similar to your own." Brock said. "Ok look. There's a very un-popular and ugly girl that goes bowling at "No Strike's Bowling Alley." though, she thinks she's all that and hot, and can have any guy she wants. Your mission is to go in and tell her the truth, and be cruel about it." the girl ordered. "Well…" Brock thought about it. "You do this, you get to have sex with all of us." she said, running her hand from her cheek down her shirt, to her hips, to her legs. "Let me look up your skirt first, then I'll do it." Brock reasoned. "…ok." she said. Brock got down and looked up. "Looks like Bryan isn't the only one whose looked up a girl's skirt and walked away with out a slap mark." Brock smiled, as he walked into the alley.

Bryan was now realized he was just two people away from the from renting his videos. "Finally. I've been here for three hours. I'm a guy. I need to masturbate at LEAST…every three hours. God! You'd think the pervert teenagers that work here would know that." Bryan said…uh…to the guy next to him. "Maybe they have girlfriends." the guy suggested. "So. A guy's gotta have release." Bryan said. Now he was at the front of the line. "It's about damn time! I've been in line for three hours. No I want to rent-" Bryan was interrupted by the young man working at the front. "Sorry, I was busy talking to this hot-HOT customer. I mean H-O-T HOT!" the teen said. "Ok, I want to rent my videos you idiot! I've gotta go jerk! That's an insult to you and what I want to do. Just for making me wait, I should get the movies for free." Bryan complained. "Fine, whatever, let me see your card." the teen said. "Really, for free?" Bryan was surprised. "Dude, it's Blockbuster video, they're idiots. Why do you think they went down $300 million last year. Because of their stupid deals with no returns." the guy next to him whispered in his ear. Bryan went in to Brock's wallet to get his card when suddenly…

"Everybody on the ground. We're here to steal videos, a few sodas, and some of your cheap pop corn." James said as Team Rocket burst in to the store. "Son, of, a, bitch!" Bryan was over frustrated. "Get on the ground people, we'll shoot you." Jessie warned, as everyone was still standing. "Why? You don't have any guns." a woman pointed out. Jessie realized that. "Meowth, get your sorry fur shedding ass in here with the guns!" she yelled. "Sorry, I tought I saw Barry Bonds, so I threw a syringe at him. But it toined out it was just the twoip's gay mail man wearing a "I Love San Francisco" shoit." Meowth explained. Jessie and James Grabbed their guns and held them up. Everyone got on the floor. "How are we gonna get out of this one?" the guy Bryan had been talking to asked. "I have a genius plan. I'll call…Brock!" Bryan got out his bone cell phone(looks like a dog bone). "Neat. What service is that?" the man asked. "I don't know, I stole it and the rightful owner is still paying the bills." Bryan told him, and began dialing Brock. "Why don't you just call the cops?" the man whispered. "Between the time it takes for them to arrive, we could be raped twice…if we were women. And besides, the #'s 9 and 1 have been removed from my phone." Bryan explained. "How's that?" the man asked. "The cops came over for what they said 'the last time' and removed the buttons with their teeth. Then they shot the sunflower I was growing in my front yard." Bryan said, upset with the last sentence. Brock picked up the phone.

"Brocky-Poo speaking." Brock answered. "Hey it's Bryan, I need you to call-" Bryan was interrupted by Brock's voice "I'm not here right now. But if you leave you message I'll call you back if it's worth it." Bryan rolled his eyes and then proceeded to leave a message. "Hey it's Bryan, I'm being held captive in a Blockbuster video by Team Rocket. Call the cops or even better, ROBO COPS! That is if you get hear this message within the next…(Bryan looked at James's watch)…15 minutes. K? and what are we having for dinner tomorrow. No more chicken, I'm tired of it. Out." Bryan finished.

Brock entered the bowling alley, and began searching through for his target. He sot out the ugliest girl he could find. He found her in the middle lane, bowling with her friends, who were also ugly. This girl had curly red hair, like Carrot Top. She looked like Carrot Top's female impersonator. "Heh-heh. Good one Neo Namco, bravo." Brock began a sarcastic clap. "Now, I don't want to do this in front of her friends, especially since some hot girls are on both sides of her bowling, and I'd risk my chance with them. Who am I kidding. Heh-heh." Brock laughed. Then a voice over the speakers came up. "No strike bowlers, we're about to begin Disco bowling. This is where we turn out the lights, play loud music, and everything glows, it's like a black light or something. Enjoy. End transmission." "Perfect. I'll tell her while that's going on, so it appears that im not shallow, even though I really am. I just don't want this to get spread on MySpace. Tom forbid." he said. Then the Disco event began. The lights turned off, spot lights were being shined, and anything white was now glowing. And music as well.

"Perfect Situation" by Weezer played, as he made his way to her.

_What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm the hero, but I'm the zero. _

Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no break  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
I just pass through...

singing...  
ooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhh oohh.  
Singing...  
ooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhh oohh.  
Brock tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me Mrs. Carrot Top! I'm here to tell you the truth!" he yelled into her ears. "What!" she yelled back. "I said! I'm here to tell you the truth. You not pretty, you're an ugly-ugly girl. You have horrible breath, crooked teeth, crooked eyes, and a crooked nose! You smell like that horny cartoon skunk! And your acne is so spread, it looks like what the planet originally looked like before life!" Brock finished yelling, and then realized there was a spotlight on him, the lights were back on, and the music wasn't playing anymore. The girl's expression would make you wish you were dead, along with her. All the people were starring at Brock, and glaring. A voice came over the speakers "Sorry folks, I just wanted to hear what he had to say. Now lets get back to Disco Bowling. Yay! End transmission." the voice finished. The girls that were making Brock do all these things came up to him. "You fool! That's not the ugly girl we were talking about, we were just making it up to see if you would actually do it. Some guys will do anything for sex." the leader said, the girls started laughing and skipped off to one of the alleys. "By the way, we didn't mean to ever keep our deal." she added. Brock looked out amongst the glaring people, who were all hitting their palms, with their fists. "This is gonna hurt." he said. And the lights went out. And the theme song for PMP started playing. "It's a Beautiful Day" by U2.

Meanwhile…back at the hospital. "Oh Ash. I wish you would open your eyes and tell me you'll be all right. Being friends with you is like being friends with…well…Ash. I have the risk of getting a heart attack every single day I know you. This is my world. I choose to live in it with you. You've been so crucial to my life. I had little life before I knew you. Whenever I see your smiling face, my heart skips a beat, and then it begins pounding harder than…I'll shy away from comparisons to sex. But it beats harder than…that's impossible to do. It beats harder than a guy on me." Misty laughed. She looked down to the sleeping Pikachu, resting on Ash's chest. "But when I see you get hurt, my heart stops all together. I share both sides of this coin every day. What I'd give to see you smile right now. I'd give my own life to know you made it through this." Misty finished, and put her face into the bed, beside Ash's body. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "For what?" she heard the voice of the sweetest boy ask. "Ash?" Misty asked, and lifted her head. "And did you get that speech from a movie?" Ash asked another question. Misty started laughing, and wiped a tear from her eye. Then she wrapped her arms around Ash as tight as she could. Pikachu had awaken and done the same. "Did you hear everything I said?" Misty pulled away. "I just heard that you'd give your life to see me pound you or something." Ash told her. "Oh…" "Oh shoot. I have to get going." Ash got out of the bed, and pulled all the tubes and wires off his body. "What are you doing?" Misty stood up with him. "I have to beat you home." he said, and went out the door. Misty sighed, along with Pikachu, and went after him.

* * *

Ash was running down the street towards home. He reached his destination. "Ha! I beat you, Misty! In your face!" Ash gloated. Misty caught up with Pikachu as well, they were panting heavily. "Congrats, Ash. But look at the time." Misty looked at her wrist "Where's my watch?" she asked. "You never had one." Ash told her. "I had one at the beginning of the episode." she said, looking around for it. "It'll turn up." Ash said. "Well it's midnight. We're screwed anyways." Misty said. "Hey. I was in a coma today. Let me have my moment in the dark." Ash said. "Fine, you win." Misty said, not too happy. "Shh." they heard some one go. They turned around to see Bryan watering a flower with Jack's hose. "I can still save you." Bryan said, as he watered his sunflower. "Hey Bryan, are you late too?" Ash asked. "Yeah. I got stuck in a Blockbuster video. There was a stick up, as Team Rocket came in with their BB's." Bryan said, expressing with his hands. "Ooh…how did you ever get out?" Misty asked, not pleased. "Well…" Bryan began

_"Team Rocket was going over the store, when they got to me."_ he explained. "Hey, it's the dumbest of the twerps." Jessie noticed. James came into view, and looked closely at him. "Bi-Tom your right!" James saw. "You guys think of me as a twerp?" Bryan asked. "Uh…well…we're not officially saying that." Jessie said, nervously. "I can't believe it. You two think I'm a twerp. This is the 11th greatest honor I've ever received." Bryan was touched. "Ooh!" James did his famous squeal "What are the first ten honors?" James asked. Jessie smacked him across the face. "No James! We don't want to hear it!" she yelled. "_While Jessie James were arguing, I decided to take action…and ran out the store…forgetting my videos though."_

"And that's how I beat Turok: Evolution." he finished. "Wait, how? I need to get this down." Ash began writing on a note pad. "Bryan, all we wanted to hear about was how you escaped, not the Turok thing, and it was a pretty lame escape too." Misty unlocked the door and went inside. "Even if I had been able to stay and rent the movies, I wouldn't be able too, cause I had Brock's wallet, and he doesn't have a Blockbuster Video card." Bryan said, as he and Ash went inside. "Cool. Let's eat." Ash finished off the ep…hold on…ugh…here comes Brock. He came limping into the scene. "Ow-oh…e." he mumbled from the injuries suffered from the beating he received at the bowling alley. He saw the open door, and headed inside when- "Hey Bryan, shut the door, your letting the bird flu fly in." Misty told him. He slammed the door on Brock and sent him back flying across the street, and he landed on his back. "Oh no! paralysis. But that's a tale for a different tale. And that concludes today's episode. Oh wait…Ganene!"

_Credits:_

_The following characters were not in the episode:_

_Old Mann-created by my sister_

_Rubber Man-created by my sister_

_Jack-the next door neighbor_

_Jason-Bryan's bully/and kid he bullies(rival)_

_Percilla-the leader of Misty's girl's club_

_Dumbon-Bryan's half naked brother, nick named Fire Ball_

_Killon-another one of Bryan's brother, this one is a psychotic killer_

_Raichu & Kasumi- Bryan's poke'mon, also Pikachu's lover & their child that Misty kept as a birthday present_

_Ganene-Brock's X(or current?)_

**Just one episode for this chapter. I've decided to do just one episode a chapter now. To take up less space. And I'll start the true writing format in the next episode, so all the sentences are spread out. And look for a special announcement in the next chapter…if I remember. Hope you enjoyed…and I don't feel like leaving an episode preview. I'm lazy. But the bottom line is I released a new chapter. Keep em coming I say to myself.**


	15. It doesn't matter

**Poke'mon People**

CHAPTER 15

A-hem! Those of you who are waiting for a new chapter of this story will be waiting too long if that's what your doing, in fact, you've already waited…what, six months for this chapter, which really doesn't have anything to say. Well I'm gonna tell you something, the hard part is telling you. This story most likely will never go on. Though I have a list of all the episodes and the stories and notes written down already, there's really no point to go on.

You see, as the real fans of this story know, every paragraph is a little too long, every thing's jammed into one big paragraph. Well that's what kind of ruins this whole thing, that and the fact that there's a lot of spelling errors, ridiculous spelling errors in fact.

Though for the few of you that are reading this, I can tell you some good news. Want to know what it is?…………………………ok, I'll tell you: I have a new story with humor like this one, only better. It's called 'The Best Poke'mon Story Ever!' and my character, Bryan will be in it too for those of you who love the guy. It's a great story, written in the true writing format with little to no errors and funnier and clever jokes and stories.

But with that story you also get more detail, a little more, and more drama and AAML, as in that story, they get together pretty quickly as you will find out.

Eventually as I grow older and get my own place, I might go back to doing this story, assuming that I wont have any new story ideas by that time. I had many good and great stories on the way with some very interesting stuff never done before for this fic. And if that happens, I will revise every chapter, including this one before I start, that's if and when I decide to pick up this series again. But until then, read 'The Best Pokemon Story Ever!' and all my stories in fact (wink).

I'm going to leave you with a little story here, because other wise I'll get in trouble. Enjoy the final episode of 'Poke'mon People' until some time way into the future: thank you for your support, up to this point, it was the most reviewed story I had…but it also had 14 chapters which means it will have the most reviews, but the bottom line is, oh never mind, just read this last episode here:

Episode: **Something, it doesn't matter!**

(Presented without crammed paragraphs! Everything in bold are flashbacks)

Bryan Anderson sat on the couch with his Raichu, watching television. He was watching the anime show called 'Bleach.'

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Kasumi entered the room. They looked at him, and then to each other, each of them feeling guilty. "Uh, Bryan? Whatch you watchin?" Misty asked, taking a seat next to him.

Everyone else did the same. "I'm watching this show about a group of anime characters that get rid of evil spirits or something." he replied, his eyes completely fixated on the TV set. "I just love the girls of animes, they're all hot." he said, pointing to the TV now.

"We have something important to tell you, Bryan." Brock started, and then coughed into his hand a couple times, until he really began choking and coughed up saliva. "Be right back." he said, and rushed off to the bathroom.

"The hard part is telling her, I mean him." Ash said, now also coughing into his hand.

"What's up guys…? Oh no. your not replacing me with the dog from Family Guy are you?" he asked, standing up and then looking down to his friends, his hand over his heart in fear.

"No. oh no. we'd never do that to you, Bryan. We love you. No other Bryan could take your place." Misty lied.

"Oh yeah? Well then how bout we name some well known Bryan's or Brian's out there and find out the truth." he suggested.

"Well…ok, I don't really no any-" Misty started, but Bryan interrupted her

"How bout just the Bryan Anderson's out there…well their first names are spelled different than mine. The loser way, an I instead of a y. damn jerks." he punched the palm of his hand with his fist.

"There's Brian Anderson, the pitcher for the Texas Rangers." his brother, Texon crawled through the open window.

"And there's Brian Anderson, the center fielder for the Chicago White Sox." Ash said, counting his fingers.

"There's a skater named Brian Anderson too." Brock came back from the bathroom, wiping chunks off his shirt with a towel.

"And there's a scientist named Brian Anderson." Misty added last.

"That was fun. Let's do something else." he suggested, sitting back down on the couch.

"First we have to tell you what we had to tell you." Misty reminded him.

"Oh yeah? So what's happening? Did Brock get laid?" he asked.

"Not yet." Brock shook his index finger from side to side.

"Did Ganene come back?" he asked, now lying down on the couch.

"…No. not yet." Brock managed to say, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Ok…can I have another guess?" he asked.

"Actually, we should probably just-" Misty was interrupted by Ash

"Come on, Mist. Let him have his fun."

"Oh I know. I know. You two finally got together didn't you? How'd it happen? Did Ash stick his hands up your shirt while you were sleeping and being the slut you are gave in?" Bryan asked, now drooling like a dog.

"Of course not! Look. I'm just gonna tell you. We're leaving." she told him finally.

Bryan's eyes went wide "Where are we going? Hawaii?"

"No. ME, ASH, BROCK, and the poke'mon, except for Raichu, have to leave this city." she told him.

"What's the name of this city again? Refresh our reader's brains." Brock stated.

"White City!" Ash exclaimed, still counting his fingers.

"Why do you people have to go…pokemon people I should say." Bryan winks at YOU, the reader.

"We feel we need to get out of this place for awhile. don't worry. We'll come back eventually. Ash wants to go on another pokemon journey. I don't want to, but I must do what he does. He says you can't come." Misty explained.

"I didn't say that. We bought the plane tickets out of here, but we didn't have the money for another ticket, that and the plane was sold out." Ash explained.

"Oh…but aren't you already a pokemon thing? Master?" Bryan asked.

"That's what I tried to tell him but he doesn't care." Misty crossed her arms, she was disgusted at her crush.

"Look. Who cares. Let's just reminisce about the times we've had together." Ash suggested.

"Goody." Bryan clapped his hands, and everybody sat down on the couch.

"Remember when we first met?" Bryan asked. Everyone moaned.

**They opened the door to meet their new neighbor. "Hi, I'm your neighbor, Bryan. You just moved in." he greeted.**

"**Uh…yeah?" Ash replied.**

"**I know where you look familiar, your that poke'mon trainer on TV the other day and your fly was open." Bryan snapped his fingers.**

"What else was there? Oh yeah there was the times when…" Bryan began, and we go back into some more flashbacks…

**Brock, Misty, and Bryan had just arrived at the fair. "Ok Bryan and Misty you two partner up while I go hit on girls" Brock said and then left.**

"**Oh crap!" Misty yelled, upset with her situation. **

"**Ewwwww" Bryan said, disgusted, and walked away from her, pretending he didn't know her..

* * *

**

**Brock knocked on his neighbor's door and Bryan answered it. "Hey Bryan, do you want to go to a play with me?" **

'**What's wrong with this guy? He's practically asking me out on a date. He's all dressed up in a black suite. He wants to take me to a play, and not just any play, the play is called "Rosie." How gay is this guy?' Bryan asked himself.**

"**Well. Do you want to go?" Brock asked again.**

"**Um…yeah" Bryan said, forgetting what he was saying yes to.

* * *

**

**A man had just left the ice cream parlor with a large cone. He glanced at his watch and saw that he was late to his next destination spot. He gulped down his cone and began to ran. "Run run run!" people shouted. **

**This encouraged him to run even harder. He was about to head right into the street where cars were driving…obviously. He couldn't wait for the light, especially because it was the free way. **

**He jumped on to a moving car, then another. From moving car to moving car the man jumped to get to the other side. He made it and headed to the bus stop. **

**Just then the bus passed him, he had to catch it before it was too late. He saw a kid with a skate board and took it from him. "Hey that's my board!" the kid yelled. **

"**I'll bring it back someday!" the man shouted looking back at the kid. **

**He was now on the side of the bus, then jumped on to the top of the bus, the skate board still moving on the sidewalk like the horses do in the movies. The bus began to turn in the direction the man was not heading. He grabbed the stop light and the bus turned. **

**He jumped down from the light and headed towards some houses. The man ran through people's backyards, running out of time. His heart began to beat heavily, the sweat poured down from his head, his shoe fell off, and the theme from Ferris Beuller's Day Off played as he continued to run. **

**Then he ran right into someone's house and out their backdoor. The couple were sitting at the table when this happened and the guy said "I told you we should lock the doors." **

**The man was heading for a fence, he leaped and in slow motion came down from the side he was just on, and was almost there. He had done it, he reached the house he was looking for. His heart beating erratically, and the sweat poured from his body, his lungs gasping for air. **

**Then he rang the doorbell. The door flung open, where Misty stood starring at the man and said "…Well…what do you want Bryan?"**

"**Hey hot girl, do you want to come to my party tonight? I'm throwing one at my house and I'm inviting a bunch of relatives. But, you can come if you want?" Bryan asked her. **

"**Ok. Sure" Misty sarcastically said and then slammed the door shut. "That guy is so annoying" she returned to her sitting position on the couch.

* * *

**

**Misty's eyes fluttered open and then she yawned. She had dreamed last night of telling Ash her true feelings about him, maybe today would be the day she tells him. she turned over to see the last thing she wanted to see, a giant one foot wide spider with drool dripping from it's fangs. **

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Misty said, or screamed I should say.**

**Ash immediately opened the door to Misty's room. "Ash, there's a bug in my bed!" she screamed, now in the corner of her room, holding a broom. **

**Then Ash started laughing like crazy. "I know, I know," he said. "I put it there…you should have heard you scream." **

**Misty then realized it wasn't a real bug, it was a giant novelty bug that said "They Might Be Giant's novelty merchandise" on the side of the fake spider. "But, why is it drooling?" Misty asked. **

"**Oh I just spit on the fangs." Ash explained, then spit on the floor of her room.**

"**Well get this stupid bug out of here!" she screamed and then walked out of the room.**

**Ash went to get the spider, when all of a sudden Bryan popped out from under the covers. "Bryan? What are you doing here?" he asked.**

"**I don't know, I just woke up here." he replied and went back to sleep.

* * *

**

"**Ah, Brock my son, it's been awhile. Whose your friend?" Flint asked his son as they hugged on Thanksgiving Day.**

"**Oh, this is my friend Bryan, and Bryan, this is my father, Flint." Brock introduced them to each other.**

**Bryan responded by saying "Sup, I'm Rabbit" **

"**I thought you were Bryan?" Flint asked. **

"**It's called a nick name 'Mr. Good For Nothing Father That Left Home And Never Returned.'" Bryan said. Flint then punched Bryan and he fell to the floor out cold.**

"**Well. Who wants turkey?" Flint asked.

* * *

**

"**Hey Bryan what are you doing here?" Ash asked his odd neighbor**

**Bryan looked at him for a second and said "I'm here because I don't get any heat at my house." **

**Ash decided to invite him along "Do you want to come Christmas shopping with me?" **

"**Christmas shop-lifting?" Bryan asked**

**Ash shook his head no and said "Not shop-lifting, shopping!" **

"**Sure, hey Ash let me borrow a hundred dollars." Bryan ordered him.**

"**Um, I don't think so." Ash replied.**

"**Then F that!"

* * *

**

**The doorbell rung at the Ketchum residence. Delia answered the door. "Oh Brock, you've grown a mustache!" she said and gave him a hug. **

"**Misty, your curves are coming along nicely." and she gave Misty a hug. When they were done, she noticed a guy in blue warrior looking clothes. "Um, Ash, who is this?" she asked her son. **

"**Oh, this is my neighbor Bryan, he wasn't suppose to come with us, but he snuck on to the plane, and well, here he is."

* * *

**

"**I don't know if it's a good idea we sleep out here, Santa may get scared if he sees us out here next to the tree." Ash told his friend and neighbor. **

**Brock and Bryan rolled their eyes and Bryan said "Don't be stupid Ash, Santa uses the Sand Man to put us into a deep sleep while he puts the presents under the tree." **

**Hen then started singing "Mr. Sand Man, bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen."**

"**What a waste of breathe, now let's get some sleep." Bryan threw pillows at this friends, causing a pillow war.

* * *

**

"**Why is there snow all over the house?" Brock asked, getting inside to see it filled with snow.**

"**We joined the community snow ball team, and there's a match being held today." Ash explained.**

"**And I have snow down my pants." Bryan said next.

* * *

**

"**A few years back I ate a Snickers bar. The sugar made me all crazy, so I ate a sour mint. It was so sour, I stumbled into a window and caused it to break. A man walked by and said "Hey I can see you through that broken window!" **

**Then I told the man "You would already be able to see me because this window doesn't have any curtains!" **

**The man was angered at me pointing out his mistake, so he pointed out his gun at me. He fired the gun, and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. They released me a few days later, but what they or I didn't know was, I had amnesia. **

**So I wondered out to a boat because I thought I was a pirate. The boat took me all the way to Australia. There, a crocodile bit off my hand. I wondered the plains of Australia when some poachers shot me with a tranquilizer. **

**I woke up in Steve and Terry Erwin's zoo. Steve came into my cage and started wrestling me. The zoo visitors sued Steve for turning his vicious ways from the animals to me. **

**The next thing I knew I was in Antarctica. The Abomidible Snowman happened to be taking a vacation away from the North Pole. He fetched me a robotic hand, like The Terminator and let me use it. **

**Then some Penguins flew me to Brazil. In Brazil I was kidnapped by some kidnappers. They took me to the Galapagos Islands. I was so hungry so I ate a Galapagos Tortoise. The locals got mad at me for eating the last of that species and banned me from the island and any other island. **

**I went to Hawaii because that's a state. I guess I got drunk, because the next day I woke up in my old bed and repeated the same thing that day." Bryan finished telling Pikachu and Raichu a story, who both had their eyes wide open.

* * *

**

"**I have some bad news…" Ash started "I'm afraid Bryan will be…staying with us for a while until he gets a job and a place to stay, his house was recently taken from him."**

**Misty then whispered into Ash's ear "Ash, we can't let him stay here, he's a freak." **

"**Hey, we don't know that, maybe after a week we'll be used to his un-normal ways." Ash whispered back. **

"**As much as I want to stick around and talk about freaks, super freak, super freak, super freaking yow! I have to get going to the chili cook-off." Brock said. **

"**Oh yeah that's right, and I am your assistant." Ash said next, then Ash took Brock's hand and led him out the door. **

"**Hey Ash, I don't have or need and assistant." Brock told him. **

"**Shh, don't say that too loud, I just don't want to stay here with Bryan." Ash explained.

* * *

**

"**Hay guys, I have an idea, how about we each make a New Year's resolution." Brock suggested, a drunk tone in his voice.**

"**Mine might as well be to go to work." Bryan said, also drunk.

* * *

**

**Bryan dug into the box, and apple bobbed for roaches. Misty was standing ten feet away from it on the other hand. **

**Ash knew if ye yelled words of encouragement, she would just scream back at him, so he did nothing, but watch as Bryan was eating the three hundred dollars before his eyes. **

**Bryan stuffed his mouth with ten roaches, and began chewing on them. "You idiot!" his evil conscience yelled at him. **

"**You don't need to eat so many roaches, she's not even going to eat one of them!" He yelled. **

**Then the good one appeared (See) and said "No, eat as many as you can, you can freak Misty out, and it will impress the strange ladies out there." **

**Bryan continued to stuff his face with bugs. Misty knew she had to at least make an attempt to eat one, if that's all it took to face her fears. She didn't want to cower of everything, so she had to eat something. She removed her bra from beneath her shirt to use to grab a roach. She reached in and grabbed it, holding in near her face with her bra.**

**Bryan continued to gouge. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, and began moving the roach towards her…when suddenly, Bryan began to throw up all the roaches he had eaten, and passed out, his head lying in the box. **

"**Misty, if you eat just one roach, you'll win now!" Ash shouted. **

"**I know that Ash, I'm not stupid!" Misty yelled back. She opened her mouth wide, and bit of the antenna of the roach(You know, the whisker) and swallowed it quickly. **

**Joe ran over to Bryan, checked his pulse to see if he was alive, and began beating his hand on the floor next to him. "One!…Two!…Three! Misty is the winner!" Joe shouted, and Ash embraced Misty in a huge hug, before Misty threw up the small part of the bug she ate, right on Ash's face.

* * *

**

"**Ash is a team rocket member!" Raichu yelled, sitting at the table with a lab top in front of him. **

"**What?! How do you know?!" Misty asked, panicking. **

"**It says right here on the latest update of the official team rocket web site." Raichu pointed out. And the three humans gathered around the computer to view the news. **

"**Oh no! we have to go save him!" Misty yelled. **

"**I'm having a yard sale today, so I can't help you." Bryan said, and walked out of the house.

* * *

**

"**We have to find a way to bring him back." Misty told Brock.**

"**I once read a script for a movie that never got made, and there was this guy that was brainwashed, and a girl kissed him, and it turned him back to normal." Brock suggested.**

"**So, you want me to kiss him?" Misty asked, hoping he would say yes. **

"**Well, if you want to." Brock responded.**

"**Okay…" Misty said nervously. She was jumping up and down in her head, excited about the moment to come. She closed her eyes, and leaned in to the love of her life, ready to kiss him. Ash had a disgusted face on, while Misty was smiling. **

**Then Brock placed a hand on her shoulder and shouted "Wait!" **

"**I have a better idea." Brock told her. Then he lifted his fist in the air, and struck Ash in the face. **

"**Ow! What the hell did you do that for!" Ash screamed. **

"**Ash, are you back to normal?" Brock asked him. Then Brock received a hard punch in the face, and Ash responded "No!"

* * *

**

"Wait a minute. I wasn't involved in that scene!" Bryan interrupted the flash backs.

"It doesn't matter. We're just reflecting on our time here in White City." Misty told him.

"In that case. We might as well have a scene be remembered." Jessie said, as Team Rocket appeared in the living room.

"Ugh. Fine." Ash replied.

**Jessie, James, and Meowth were stranded in the woods, because their balloon went flat. James and Meowth were playing checkers with James's bottle caps. "Ha! King me!" James shouted happily. **

"**James…you just moved the piece back in to your side." Meowth told him. **

"**Oh, ok, I was looking at it backwards." James explained. Meowth raised an eyebrow at his un-smart friend.

* * *

**

"**I've never felt so rejected in my entire life, except that time when I entered in the bikini contest." James said sadly.

* * *

**

"**I found a carpet in this cave shaped like a tiger." Bryan explained, and pulled a carpet out of the bag. "And, it flies." Bryan told him. **

"**Really?" Ash asked. **

"**Yep, I can prove it." Bryan said, then the carpet started floating in the air, Bryan jumped on to the carpet, but his weight caused the carpet to fall back on to the floor. (Ok, so now Bryan's back on the carpet after that quick little joke) "Take my hand Ash…" Bryan said, with his hand out stretched towards Ash.**

"**Well, I guess-Ahh!" Ash screamed as Bryan pulled him on to the carpet.**

"**I can show you this place, watery-fishy-wet, tell me Ashy, now when did you last let your eyes be maced?" Bryan began singing**

**I can tell you all kinds of lies, make you dumber and dumber, over to a place with lumber, on a dazed carpet ride.**

**A whole wet place, a new fantastic dozed off view, no one to tell us were gay, or that we're clay, or say we're only stoned.**

**A whole wet place, a really wet place I never liked, but when I'm stoned, it's all real weird, now that I'm in a whole wet place with you, now I'm in a whole wet place with you." **

"**Unbelievable sights, indescribable wetness, going fast, throwing up, through an endless night of bliss." Ash took over the singing now**

"**A whole wet place, don't you dare take my joint, (Bryan tries to take Ash's joint.) a hundred girls to see, hold your nose-it stinks, I'm like a movie star, I've smoked it all, I can't go back to not being drugged.**

**A whole wet place, every girl a surprise, with new virgins to conquer, every moment is wet, I'll chase the girls anywhere, there's no time to spare, let me share this stoned out world with you." Ash sang.**

"**A whole stoned world, that's where we'll be, a thrilling experience, a wondrous drug, for you and me." Ash and Bryan both sang together, then they passed out(NEVER DO DRUGS PEOPLE!)

* * *

**

"**Now what to do what to do?" Ash pondered, and went over to the table, took out a large kitchen knife. He placed his hand out on the table, and spread out his fingers.**

**Then he started stabbing in between his fingers real fast. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Ash yelled, as he kept hitting his fingers. **

"**I better give this hand a rest, now to try my other hand." Ash said, moving his bloody hand out of the way and putting his still good hand in place of it.

* * *

**

**Misty took a shower, brushed her teeth, said her prayers, and got into bed. She lay awake for two hours. She tossed and turned, trying to sleep. **

"**Why can't I sleep?" Misty asked herself. Ash nor Brock was their to snore, and Bryan wasn't there to stare through her window why she slept, so why couldn't she sleep. **

**she went over to a shelf in her room, and picked up a tape player. She lay back down in bed, and played it. The sound coming out of the recorder slowly lowed her to sleep. **

**She smiled as she slept. The sound coming from the recorder, was Ash's snoring. Ash's snoring had always gotten her to sleep, and she had been using the recorder when she had to leave him, and go to Cerulean City…**

"Aww!" everyone went, except for Misty, who was blushing.

"I don't get it." Ash said.

"Well it's getting late, we were suppose to leave for the airport about…AN HOUR AGO!" Brock realized.

"Oh crap!" Misty yelled, everyone began to panic.

"Ewww." Bryan moved away from her, disgusted.

"Now we're gonna have to go through more crazy insane humor even longer." Misty complained.

Bryan saw the sad look in his friend's eyes. He decided to say something he thought he'd never say. "Hey, guys. How bout if you all stay here and…I cut back on my whacky side. I start acting more mature, you know, how most people want me to be. That way everyone's happy. No more arguments, nothing crazy and insane for awhile. That could be my gift to you since I never get you guys anything for Christmas or your birthday's?" Bryan suggested in such a serious matter.

It was such a serious speech, that Misty couldn't help but have tears leak from her eyes, along with everyone else…including Team Rocket.

"Wow, Bryan. You really have grown since we met you. Maybe, just maybe we could even grow to be friends." Misty said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"So it's agreed. For about a year or more years, nothing crazy or insane happens, that way no one wants to read about us. It will just be normal every day stuff. Great idea, Bryan. You heard us, readers. don't come back for a few years." Brock said, waving at YOU, the reader(s).

Everyone started waving to YOU.

"**Wait a minute guys, before we go walking around on an island probably inhabited by dinosaurs, natives, monsters, giant pokemon, nuclear bomb tests, lost people, Osama, anacondas, Tom Hanks, and Slowkings…let me first fire this flare gun into the air for help." Bryan took out his flare gun, and fired a flare into the air, but Bryan didn't see the large meowth balloon flying overhead, and it hit them(Team Rocket), causing the balloon to crash into the middle of the island, creating one again another nice story line to be used, and to create a future story line, it took that flare gun to do it, which is an interesting way to create an interesting story, cool, huh?**

I hope you enjoyed what I'm calling the last chapter of 'Poke'mon People' for a very long time. Thank you readers, now do what I suggested and read my other stories, especially 'The Best Poke'mon Story Ever!' if you're a fan of this story here. Thanks, again, please review, just to let me know someone(s) read this chapter. Thanks, thanks, thanks.


	16. Special Offer

**Pokemon People**

**it's back? Dun-dun-dun! And also...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!**

_This is once again a special chapter 7 and a half months later, and no matter what happens, this will be the final chapter of the fan fic. But don't worry to those who are fans. I have a special announcement for you at the end of this chapter that you'll surely want to look in to. Now don't just skip to the end, because then the little time I went into writing this chapter will be wasted._

_Oh and before it begins, this is dedicated to all the FAN that's been with this thing since the beginning, and ignored all the crappiness that went along with it. I'll try my best to make it up to you here. Sorry in advance for failing._

Episode 16/64: **Special Announcement**

Prime time. That's the time it was in the Pokemon People house hold. The pokemon, Pikachu, Raichu, and Kasumi all sat on an rug in front of the television. Bryan sat on his beloved turtle shaped couch, sniffing a glue stick, it was now jammed up his nose at this point. On the other couch sat Ash, Misty, and Brock.

Ash sat on the far left, wearing a white shirt that said 'Prime Time' on it. Misty in the middle, wore a white shirt that said 'Death Factor Champion.' And Brock on the far right of the couch, wore a black shirt that said 'Sex Addict.'

they were watching a new series that was written by young teenagers, or as it seemed. In the scene currently being displayed on their TV, a group of six green colored aliens(the average joe looking alien get up) sat at a circular table, in circular seats.

"I vote that we continue to send empty space discs to Earth and have them crash, keeping the believers intrigued, and the non-believers more convinced there's no such thing, do to the fact a live alien hasn't been seen." one of them said.

"What about ET: Number 3. He appeared in an interview on camera. No thanks to Victor!" another alien said angrily.

"Good think the general public thought it was a hoax." another one said

"Yeah." one starts laughing "They still think the Roswell autopsy was fake." they all burst out laughing.

"Gentleman. Let us not make fun of those so stupid. It's not their fault they are complete morons." a larger alien entered the room, the boss apparently, according to the name tag he wore.

"Sorry" "Sorry sir" "Wont happen again" the aliens apologized.

"You should be sorry, making fun of a race in which most don't like Michael Moore. You should be ashamed of yourselves. For they are too stupid to realize things are out there. Just because there's tons and tons of galaxies, and three other universes, doesn't mean there's other life besides their own, according to them. So leave them alone." the boss said, slamming his fists on the table.

"ET: Number 8 said you're too up tight." one said

"Hey! I didn't squeal on you after you made a secret guest appearance in Independence Day."

the boss gasped "Is this true?"  
"Uh, uh...you stupid square! I'll kill you."

all the aliens gasped, even the one that said that "I can't believed you used that word...s-s-s-sq...i can't even say it." the boss put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Go. Your being sentenced to an hour inside the squared cube." the boss ordered, pointing with one of his three fingers.

The profanity using alien walked off, saddened.

"Now, let us go to Earth." the boss said, and they all transformed into humans, while they did, music played 'Transvestites, Aliens in disguise.' and they got in their flying saucers and took off to Earth.

"This is ridiculous." Ash said, standing up on the coffee table, blocking the view of the TV.

"Hey!" Brock threw pop corn at him.

"Fight-fight-fight." Bryan chanted.

"This is completely un-realistic. Aliens dont exist." Ash paced back and fourth on the coffee table.

"You have to respect other's beliefs." Misty said with a finger in the air.

"So you'll have sex with me?" Bryan asked with a huge grin.

"Err, maybe you should be wearing the sex addict shirt." Misty crossed her arms.

"I am." Bryan lifted his blue shirt to reveal a blue 'sex addict' shirt. "With matching boxers." he pulled down his pants.

"Ahh!" Misty and Brock covered their eyes.

"Oh yeah, I didn't put on any underwear today because Cocky needs some breathing room." Bryan rubbed the back of his head.

"Cocky? Whose that?" Ash asked.

"Don't ask, Ash." Misty quickly shouted "And pull your pants back up, Bryan."

Bryan did as told and sat back down on his couch.

"Maybe you think of changing the name to 'Erect.'" Brock suggested.

"I wanted to. But then I found out that's what Misty named her first dildo." Bryan said, depressed

"What?! How do you know that?!" Misty blushed, and covered her face with a pillow.

"Relax, Misty. I just read your diary." Bryan admitted. The next thing he knew, a magazine was thrown at his head. "Ahh! A Play Girl!" Bryan swatted it away.

Brock moved off his seat, and sat by Bryan "So what are her other dildo's names?" he whispered into his ear

"I'll tell you later. One rhymes with the word 'lucky'."

"Ok, now that this is all over, can we get back to watching the horrible show?" Misty pushed Ash off the table, and they resumed watching.

"I'm telling you, Scully. Aliens are disguising as transsexuals." Agent Mulder tried to convince her, but she didn't believe it.

"It's true. It's too paranormal for it to be normal." Mulder went on.

"You need to relax."

"No...the truth...is out there." he squinted up close to the camera, then as the credits rolled by, the twilight zone theme played "Whoops. My bad." we hear a guy say. Then the X Files theme plays.

"Ooh. Can't wait till the next episode." Raichu said with a smile.

"Biggie, Ten Inch, Twelve Inch, Blacky, Hot Dog, Weaner, Plastic, Erect, Erected, Orgasm Machine, Ash, Brock, Bryan, Tracy, Professor Oak-" Bryan was interrupted

"What are you telling Brock?" Misty stood in front of them, glaring, and her arms crossed.

"I wasn't telling him anything. hehehehehe...he." Bryan said with a sweat drop.

"You better not have been. Or i'm gonna tell him what you name your ass cheeks." she threatened.

"I already know." Brock admitted "Righty and Lefty."

"ERR!" Misty stomped off angrily.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Ash asked, sitting on the coffee table.

"Have sex/Sniff glue." Bryan and Brock answered in unison

"Ok...but why did you-Brock, answer with wanting to sniff glue?" Ash asked

"I want to know what it's like." he shrugged his shoulders and blushed.

"Don't you want to know what sex is like too?" Bryan asked, with a chuckle. "BURN!" he added.

"Well...yeah, but that's not gonna happen anytime soon." Brock lowered his head.

"Don't worry Brock. Keep your head up. Some day you'll find an unattractive or drunk girl to put out with you." Ash patted his back.

"Thanks, man. And some day you will too. You too Bryan." Brock hugged them both.

"Get off me gay man." Bryan moved away.

"Ever heard of this place called 'Horn Top?'" Brock asked.

"No." Ash, Bryan, and Raichu answered in unison.

"Well you'll have to go find out for your selves." Brock got up and walked away.

Ash quickly ran to his room, turned on his lap top, and typed in 'what is horn top' into askjeeves dot com. But he didn't get good results, as usual from the damn search engine.

"Oh well, I'll go ask Misty if she wants to go to the fair." he decided, and left his room, and walked towards Misty's. He saw the door was cracked, and peeked in through.

His eyes widened when he saw that she wore just a short, tight white shirt, and red panties. "Oh cool." his jaw dropped.

She moved her ass back and fourth, shaking it, and dancing as she listened to some song from the headphones on her head. "Hey-hey-hey-hey I dont like your girlfriend. No way-no way I think you need a new one. I'm the mother bleeping princess." she sang

Ash watched with intent, as she danced, shaking that ass. "Damn, for some reason I feel like saying...I wanna to hit that. I don't understand it. ahhhh." he gulped.

Meanwhile, Brock sat on the toilet in the bathroom, he pulled out a white glue bottle, and sniffed the top. His pupils got bigger, and he started to see things, like his childhood, and him being in school with his class mates. "Woah, man. Sweet."

but somewhere where these pokemon people weren't...

Team Rocket had a device to fast forward time. "Let's find out what the future has in store." Jessie turned the knob of the device, and time went into fast forward, ten years later.

Ash and Misty get married, Brock gets married to some chicks, Jessie and James get married, Meowth gets married, Pikachu and Raichu gets married, and Bryan dies.

Sorry for ending this like this, but I have a special offer below:

_Before I tell you about the special announcement, I must first tell you about my other fics. I need all the support I can get: _

_There's 'Secrets' and the sequel 'More Secrets'_

_'Good Riddance' and the 'High Spirit' fics_

_'Coming Out' and the very funny 'Poke-Scenes'_

_But if you like this story you'll like 'The Best Pokemon Story Ever!' and this fic's spin-off which apparently none of you know about: 'Ash and Bryan: Troublemakers' please read that one._

_Now here's the special offer. __I have re-submit this story, new and improved. It is written in the proper writing format, revised completely, fixed grammar, spelling, etc._

_You will have to add me to your author alert list because it's going to be a completely new fic, but the same story, just re-submitted. I am going to leave this story up until I surpass it's last episode. So this will be known as 'The Old Pokemon People' the new one will be called 'Pokemon People's' so add me to your author alert or the new story to your story alert._

_And another thing, with 'Pokemon People's' after each season, an entire new story will be submitted: 'Pokemon People's Part 2' then 3-4-5, and so on_

_I have re-submit 'Pokemon People'sl already so go check it out and review. You'll find it more attractive than this version here._

Thanks for everything fans!!!


End file.
